νїνїэήđŏ эήŧřэ đэmŏήїŏš
by blackstones3
Summary: Yo me encargaré de que regrese la Sakura que conocí y si no lo logro me encargaré de hacerla olvidar lo que vivió esa noche. Si ya no me ama lograré que lo vuelva no me quiere cerca haré que desee tenerme cerca. Soy un Uchiha seguro lo conseguié
1. El juego de ajedrez comienza

**El juego de ajedrez comienza**

Uchiha Fugaku era un hombre ya maduro, de facciones toscas y varoniles, ojos pequeños y rasgados de color negro, cabellera corta de color café oscura. En este momento se encontraba sentado bebiendo té tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico, frente a él estaba su esposa Uchiha Mikoto recargando sus codos en la mesa y sus mejillas en sus manos mientras soltaba leves suspiros. La mujer era realmente hermosa y no aparentaba la edad que en verdad tenia, sus facciones eran agraciadas y hermosas. Tenía unos grandes ojos color negro, que por cierto eran muy expresivos.

Un apuesto pelinegro de nombre Uchiha Itachi, que tenía cabellera lacia y larga amarrada en una coleta baja. Facciones muy parecidas a la mujer, aunque tenía unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, que a diferencia de Mikoto eran más pequeños y rasgados, mostrando algo de frialdad. Vestía un pantalón deportivo color negro y una playera levemente holgada de color gris con un abanico en su espalda. Estaba alado de su madre mirándola de reojo mientras comía con tranquilidad unas cuantas galletas.

-Ya es algo tarde y Sasu-chan no regresa. –dijo con preocupación Mikoto.

-Seguramente está en casa de Tsunade-sama, ya sabes que se la pasa ahí o en casa de Minato. –dijo despreocupado Fugaku e Itachi paseo su pupila en dirección a su padre mirándolo mientras mordía una galleta.

-Tal vez, pero me preocupa que ande tan tarde en la calle. –sin soltar de su boca la galleta Itachi ahora miro a su madre.

-Esta entrenado, así que sabe protegerse solo, ya no es un niño, además el pueblo está protegido por un campo de fuerza que no deja entrar demonios. –dijo despreocupado sin despegar la vista de su periódico e Itachi ahora lo miraba, pero se sobresalto al igual que Fugaku cuando Mikoto estampo sus mano en la mesa.

-¡¿Acaso crees que los únicos peligros en el mundo son los demonios? –pregunta molesta y ambos varones la miraron con temor. – ¡Mi Sasu-chan aun es pequeño además es lindo, alguien quería robárselo y si eso pasa mi sueño de que tenga hijos con Saku-chan se irá a la borda ya que no creo que Saku-chan se fije en Itachi porque salió igual de pervertido que tú! –dijo molesta apuntando a su hijo mayor el cual tenía una gota de sudor en su frente al igual que su padre mientras que Mikoto tenía una vena marcada en su frente.

-¡Fugaku-sama! –se oyó un grito masculino desde afuera.

-Parece que el trabajo llama mujer, luego buscamos a Sasuke. –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo hacia la entrada.

_-(a eso le llamo golpe de suerte y que oto-san sabe aprovecharlo U-.-)_ –Itachi miraba con ojos entrecerrados por donde su padre salió para después regresar su mirada a su madre que le dirigía su molesta mirada a él. –algo me dice que está pasando algo grave. Ya vengo oka-san, mi padre puede necesitar mi ayuda. –dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde su padre.

-Esto no se queda así. –dijo furiosa Mikoto caminando a grandes zancadas por donde huyeron esos dos dejando oír sus pisadas chocar de forma brusca con la madera, pero se detuvo atrás de su esposo e hijo cuando vio lo exaltado del chico que estaba en la puerta.

-¿dices que el escudo fue atravesado? –pregunta con seriedad Fugaku.

-Y eso no es todo señor, cuando fui a casa de Tsunade-sama y Dan-sama para informarles de esto un escudo demoniaco rodeaba su casa y me fue difícil atravesarlo, así que yo y mis compañeros nos dividimos para venirles a avisar a los consejeros. –explico rápidamente haciendo que los tres Uchiha se preocuparan mas.

-Itachi busca a Sasuke, yo iré a la casa de Tsunade-sama. –ordeno Fugaku e Itachi asintió empezando a correr en busca de su pequeño hermano.—vamos. –dijo Fugaku.

-¡Espera Fugaku! –llamo exaltada Mikoto haciendo que Fugaku voltee a verla notándola preocupada. –cuídate. –dijo con preocupación y Fugaku asintió, se acerco a ella y beso su frente, para después dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>En la oscura noche se logra ver la casa de la familia Namikaze, era una mansión oriental tradicional, pero enorme, con enormes jardines hermosos.<p>

-¡Cuando llegue ese mocoso lo castro! –se escucho el grito femenino haciendo retumbar la casa.

Dentro de la casa, en el salón de té, para ser más exactos se encuentra una muy furiosa mujer, de facciones delicadas y hermosas de nombre Kushina siendo detenida por su esposo, un apuesto rubio llamado Minato.

-¡Ese mocoso mal agradecido me hizo hacerle ramen de cenar y el condenado no viene, ni siquiera avisa que llegara tarde!... ¡¿Qué se cree? ¡apenas se sabe limpiar la cola como para que llegue después de las doce sin siquiera avisarme! –gritaba furiosa tratando de soltarse. – ¡suéltame Minato o juro que te castro antes de encontrar a tu hijo! –un aura asesina la rodea y mira al rubio con instintos asesino haciendo que al apuesto rubio se le coloree la frente de azul mientras palidece, sabía que su mujer era capaz de eso y más.

-Kushina, amor tal vez Kakashi aun los tiene entrenando, ya sabes que es muy raro. –dijo temeroso tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.

-¡Entrenándolo mis huevos pendejo y eso que ni tengo! –grita furiosa. –Kakashi es más huevón que un oso perezoso ¿y crees que me tragare eso de que los tiene entrenando todo el día? –dice forcejeando mas para qué la soltara y Minato tenía la frente mas coloreada de azul ante lo mal hablada que era la mujer con la que se caso porque desgraciadamente lo enamoro.

Usando fuerza de quien sabe donde saco, Kushina camina hacia la entrada arrastrando con ella a Minato que trataba de detenerla abrazándola de la cintura mientras lloraba de miedo, pero cuando abrió la puerta la mujer se detuvo al ver a un agitado chico mirándolos extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa escuincle? –pregunta furiosa. – ¿vienes a decirme que mi estúpido hijo se metió nuevamente en problemas y finalmente Tsunade-sama me hizo caso en meterlo a uno de sus calabozos?

-No Namikaze-san, venía a informarle al señor Namikaze-sama qué demonios han traspasado el escudo y la casa de Tsunade-sama es rodeada por un escudo demoniaco. –explico rápidamente sintiendo más miedo por esa mujer que por los demonios.

Al instante Minato soltó a su esposa la cual había dejado su furia para mostrar muecas de preocupación.

-¿Informaste de esto a los demás? –pregunta con seriedad Minato enderezándose.

-Mis compañeros lo están haciendo señor. –dijo respetuoso el chico.

-Kushina espera a Naruto aquí yo iré a ver qué pasa. –dijo con seriedad mirando a su esposa.

-No mueras idiota. –dijo en forma de orden y Minato asintió sonriéndole levemente.

-Cuídate y no te preocupes que nuestro hijo no está en peligro. –dijo de forma cálida sabiendo lo que ella pensaba, para después inclinarse y darle un leve beso en los labios no dejándola replicar.

* * *

><p>En una cantina, sentado en una de las mesas estaba un hombre de pelo color plata que lo llevaba revuelto. Sus facciones eran masculinas y apuestas, aunque esa mascara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro no le permitía ver. Tenía ojos rasgados de color negro y en uno de ellos lo atravesaba una cicatriz en diagonal. Aparentaba tener cerca de veinte o veinticinco años. Su cuerpo era fornido, pero sin exagerar y su estatura era promedio para su edad. Tenía un porte y mirada perezosa y despreocupada. Vestía un pantalón deportivo color gris y una playera de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo color negra.<p>

Frente al peli-plata estaba un hombre mayor, algo corpulento de cabellera larga de color blanca que tenía un corte en capas que sobresalían. Su piel era algo tostada y tenía unas extrañas marcas rojas en la cara. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color negro. Vestía un simple yukata masculina de color azul. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del alcohol.

-¿Qué te parece si después de tomar un par de botellas vamos a una casa de citas Kakashi?—pregunta de forma pervertida y el hombre levanto la vista de su libro mirándolo con interés.

-Me parece una excelente idea Jiraiya-sama… ¡es más! ¿Por qué esperar? vamos ahora mismo. –dijo con emoción poniéndose de pie y dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.

-¡Así se habla! ¡por eso serás mi sucesor! –dijo emocionado dejando la cantidad que a él le tocaba pagar en la mesa, ambos mirándose con un toque lleno de perversión. – ¡andando kouhai! –dice caminando a él y pasando su brazos por sus hombros.

Así ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvieron al ver a un hombre de cabellera larga, facciones delicadas, ojos rasgados en forma de serpiente, su piel era pálida. Vestía un pantalón algo holgado color café y una camisa ceñida de mangas cortas color negra, a su lado estaba un hombre que vestía un Yukata masculina, tenía cabellera larga color castaña recogida en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran grandes de color perla.

-¿Qué pasa Hiashi, Orochy-chan? –pregunta con burla Jiraiya.

-Demonios están en la aldea y al parecer en casa de Tsunade. –dice Orochimaru cortante, tratando de ignorar como lo llamo. –según los chicos que nos informaron la casa de Tsunade está rodeada por un escudo demoniaco. –Jiraiya y Kakashi fruncieron el entrecejo con preocupación.

-Como sabíamos que esos chicos no los encontraría porque es raro que a estas horas estén en sus casas, Orochimaru-sama y yo vinimos por ustedes. –informo con seriedad Hiashi y los otros dos asintieron con entendimiento.

-Andando. –dijo Orochimaru dando media vuelta comenzando a correr siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

><p>Pov<p>

_¿Mi nombre?... Haruno Sakura… ¿mi edad? Doce años, en este momento esas cosas vienen importando absolutamente nada. Hasta hace poco esas cosas eran algo importantes en mi vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que datos._

_Me encuentro en este momento tirada en el piso con múltiples heridas, se podría decir que estoy más muerta que viva. Mi cuerpo herido no me permite sentir el frio que está haciendo, cosa que debería sentir como cuchillas, ya que está nevando y yo estoy completamente desnuda. Mi mirada no expresa absolutamente nada y lo que más deseo en este momento es morir._

_Siento un dolor desgarrador en mi entrepierna que solo saca un leve jadeo de mi garganta. Estoy tan cansada y deseosa porque me maten. _

_Mi garganta esta tan desgastada por los gritos que ya no puedo más que sacar jadeos… ¿lagrimas? ¡Ja! Este día derrame tantas que dudo que me queden algunas._

_Siento unos dientes enterrándose en mi cuello y algo viscoso escurrirse por mi ano. Esa acción se ha repetido varias veces que ya no me da asco. _

_Otro jadeo sale de mi garganta cuando siento que lo que obstruía mi ano es sacado de forma brusca, pero no pasa ni un segundo cuando siento algo duro y grueso adentrase de nuevo de forma brusca a mi ano mientras mi vagina sigue siendo penetrada de forma salvaje por un miembro de la misma longitud que el que está en mi ano._

-Sakura

_Oigo la débil, desgarradora voz de mi padre, puedo notar el sufrimiento que siente con solo mencionar mi nombre… ¿está vivo? Esa pregunta ronda por mi cabeza, en realidad pensé que ya lo habían matado como a mi prima y madre, pero si él sigue vivo aun me queda un consuelo._

_Mis ojos opacos miran hacia adelante viendo al demonio espantoso con apariencia humana que me sostiene las piernas y me está penetrando por delante. Mi pupila viaja buscando a mi padre pero solo veo a varios demonios rodeándome mirándome con maldad y lujuria, saboreándose sus labios deseando por participar ellos también y hacerme lo mismo que el par de demonios me están haciendo. _

_He perdido la cuenta de los demonios que me han estado violando tanto por adelante como por atrás y los malditos lo hacen a la vez._

_Dejo de mirar a esos desagradables seres para seguir buscando a mi padre. Mis ojos se cierran con dolor, pero no es porque haya sentido un dolor físico, sino porque veo el cuerpo violado, mutilado y ensangrentado de mi pobre prima Shizune. Vuelvo abrir los ojos topándose con los ojos ya completamente vacios de mi prima, en ellos refleja lo mucho que sufrió, que desgracia que no haya podido siquiera morir con los ojos cerrados y no solo eso, sino que también en sus muertos ojos quedo plasmado el sufrimiento que tuvo antes de morir. Incluso aun puedo ver algunas gotas de lagrimas sin secarse en las comisuras de sus ojos._

_Sé que suena egoísta, pero agradezco mucho que esos demonios se hayan llevado a mi madre y no la hayan matado ante mis ojos o hubiera sido mucho más doloroso. Pienso que con ver como matan y violan a mi prima, y ver como golpean y torturan a mi padre hasta casi matarlo fue demasiado doloroso._

_Sigo paseando mi pupila por lo que alguna vez fue la linda sala de mi casa viendo todo destruido y lleno de sangre hasta que finalmente veo el cuerpo lleno de heridas que sangran de mi padre. Veo como el mira con dolor lo que me hacen, incluso está llorando. Esta algo lejos de mi y veo como se arrastra tratando de llegar a mí._

_¿Qué haces padre? ¡No te muevas! ¡Escóndete y escapa! Quiero gritarle eso, pero me he quedado sin voz ante mis gritos. En verdad quiero que se salve porque si esos demonios ven que aun sigue con vida no dudaran en matarlo. Además se que aunque así lo desee mi padre no podrá salvarme, si no pudo matar a todos esos demonios de rango "B" estando sin heridas y teniendo la ayuda de mi madre, en ese estado menos lo hará… lo sé, sonó cruel, pero no es más que la verdad._

_Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover mis labios tratando de hacer que los lea y entienda las palabras que me muero por decirle, pero no me mira los labios, mantiene su mirada en mis ojos._

_Siento que las fuerzas que me quedaban me abandonan completamente. Cierro mis ojos y muevo mis labios diciendo lo que pienso serán mis últimas palabras._

-Te amo padre

_Soy tan feliz porque logre susurrarlo y sé que me escucho mas no logro abrir los ojos para comprobarlo… he de admitir que jamás pensé que sería tan feliz porque al fin moriría y pensar que apenas ayer era la chica de mi edad más feliz del mundo, me sentía afortunada y dichosa, pero en especial estaba tan llena de vida y deseaba más que nada vivir… vivir siempre con él, con Sasuke-kun… mi Sasuke-kun, aquel ser que amo tanto, que aun sabiendo lo que hizo no puedo dejar de amarlo y tenerlo en mis pensamientos en mis últimos momentos._

_Dicen que en tu últimos segundos de vida vez recorrer en tu mente todos tus recuerdos, y ahora me doy cuenta que eso es verdad, los momentos más felices en mi vida pasan por mi cabeza como si fuera una película recorriendo con rapidez._

-Sasuke-kun

_Eso fue lo último que pude susurrar antes de que la inconsciencia me llegara, desconectando completamente mi cerebro y es probable que mi corazón en unos segundos deje de latir._

* * *

><p>-Te amo padre. –logro leer en los labios de su hija haciendo que sus ojos derramaran mas lagrimas.<p>

Dan miraba con horror como el aura de su hija iba desapareciendo señal de que estaba muriendo, su luz se iba apagando y eso lo horrorizo. Sabiendo que los demonios aun no lo han visto con sus dedos manchados de sangre hizo un extraño sello en el piso. El pulso le temblaba y estaba demasiado débil, pero seguía concentrado en hacer el sello con el único pensamiento en su mente, tratando de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tsunade antes de que los atacaran y sin poder evitarlo la ultima convivencia con su amada vino a su mente mientras sus dedos seguían dibujando el sello en el piso.

Flash back

_Cenando tranquilamente estaban los padres de Sakura y su prima, pero voltearon a la entrada al oír unos pasos contra la madera viendo a la menor de la casa._

_-¡Sakura! –llamo extrañada Tsunade._

_-¡Iré a mi recamara! –dijo deteniéndose mas no volteo a verlos o levanto el rostro haciendo que los mayores se preocuparan mas, en especial porque no venia tan enérgica como siempre._

_-¿pasa algo? ¿no cenaras? –pregunta mostrando su preocupación Dan._

_-No pasa nada, solo no tengo apetito. –dijo con voz apagada y corrió camino a su habitación dejando más preocupados a sus familiares._

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –dijo para sí misma Tsunade de forma pensativa._

_-Ahora que lo mencionan hace unas horas vinieron Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, se les notaba algo exaltados y preocupados. –comenta Shizune de forma pensativa._

_-¡Seguramente ese par de tarados le hizo algo a mi bebé! –grita furioso Dan siendo rodeado por un aura de fuego mientras apretaba su puño a la altura de su barbilla. –ahorita vengo cariño, iré a castrar a esos dos y después los torturo hasta que me digan los que le hicieron a mi pequeña. –dijo decidido, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y cumplir con lo que dijo, pero Tsunade de forma despreocupada lo tomo de la camisa y lo obligo a sentarse mientras que con su otra mano bebía tranquilamente te y Shizune miraba la escena sonriendo de forma forzada. – ¿Por qué me detienes mujer? Solo iré a defender a mi bebita. –dijo con reproche mirando a la rubia._

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Sakura ya esta grande y sabe solucionar perfectamente sus problemas? –pregunta tranquila dejando su taza de té en la mesa pero sin soltar a su esposo. –deja de avergonzarla tratándola como una niña de dos años. –Dan la miro ofendido._

_-Para un padre su hija siempre será una bebé. –dijo heroico mirando el horizonte con melancolía._

_-Para una madre también, aun así sé que Sakura necesita su espacio y privacidad, así que déjala estar. –dijo firme y Dan la miro con ojos llorosos. – tal vez esta triste porque tuvo alguna discusión con sus compañeros de equipo, así que mejor deja las cosas así por el momento, cuando tu hija quiera hablar, ella sola no los dirá. –los ojos de Dan se aguaron mas y Tsunade suspiro con pesadez. –dale espacio y te dejo que mañana tortures a Kakashi hasta que te diga que paso, seguramente él sabe todo. _

_-¡Por eso yo amarte amorcito! –dijo meloso dándole un beso en la mejilla y Tsunade sonrío levemente con sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras que Shizune miraba esa escena tan común con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca._

_Pero la atmosfera llena de diversión y tranquilidad fue rota cuando Dan y Tsunade pusieron muecas de seriedad y se miraron entre sí._

_-¿pasa algo? –pregunta Shizune al notar ese detalle._

_-¡Demonios! –exclama Dan con molestia y preocupación. –no cabe duda, vienen hacia nosotros. –Shizune miro a su tío con extrañeza sin comprender._

_-Shizune ve con Sakura y escóndanse… ¡No pierdas tiempo! –grita Tsunade a la pelinegra y al ver la cara llena de terror de sus tíos, la pelinegra asintió y fue corriendo hacia la recamara de su prima. –Dan son muchos y muy poderosos, no podremos solos contra ellos. –dijo con preocupación tomando de la mano a su esposo y este la apretó con fuerza._

_-Veras como los que les toca patrullar notaran que han pasado la barrera y llamaran a alguien para que venga a darnos apoyo. –dijo sabiendo que era muy poca probabilidad que eso pasara, ya que ni ellos se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron la barrera, solo los notaron cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca de ellos. –te amo. –su voz sonó mas como si se estuviera despidiendo y Tsunade lo noto haciendo que sus ojos se nublaran mas._

_-Yo también. –susurra volteándolo a ver justo en el momento que las puerta principal cae al piso. –prométeme que harás lo que sea para que nuestra hija no muera. –dijo en un susurro sin voltear a verlo y Dan ensancho los ojos horrorizado mas no la volteo a ver._

_-Hare lo que sea para salvarlas a ambas, sin importar si tengo que venderle mi alma algún demonio. –dijo con seriedad apretando mas la mano de la rubia, la cual sonrío de forma triste._

_-Que tu prioridad sea Sakura ante todo. –Dan no dijo nada, pero el apretón más fuerte que dio en la mano de la rubia le dio a entender que lo haría, por lo que una leve tranquilidad embargo el corazón de ella._

_-(no se qué quieres, no sé que buscan, solo sé que tengo un mal presentimiento… solo deseo que lleguen a salvar a mi hija) –fue el pensamiento de ambos al ver adentrándose a fácilmente veinte demonios de nivel "B", los cuales tenían unas largas capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro._

The end flash back

-(_y pensar que ese fue el último momento tranquilo que tuve con mi amada familia)_ –lagrimas salía de los ojos del hombre mientras se ayudaba con su otra mano para terminar los trazos finales del sello.

* * *

><p>En un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde habían rocas de picos, se oían lamentos desgarradores, habían personas siendo torturadas de formas inimaginables. En medio había un enorme rio de sangre siendo rodeado por rocas en forma de picos.<p>

Alrededor no se veía nadie, a excepción de una persona pequeña y exquisita encapuchada que estaba parada frente al rio mirando el agua roja con interés. En el rio se dejaba ver la imagen de una peli-rosa siendo torturada por demonios y la de un humano a unos metros de ella dibujando algo en el suelo con su sangre.

El encapuchado observaba atento al hombre, que esta por dibujar el ultimo trazo del símbolo haciendo que una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

-Ya sé a quién quieres invocar… esto de ser una pieza en el juego de mi propio amo me aburrió, es hora de formar mi propio juego de ajedrez. —dice de forma divertida relamiéndose los labios. Su voz era melodiosa y femenina.

Cuando su lengua termino de degustar sus labios desapareció dejando solo una leve corriente de aire.

* * *

><p>Se ve un salón siendo solo alumbrado por antorchas. En medio del salón esta un diván en donde esta recostado un hombre hermoso de cabellera larga color plateada, tiene ojos rasgados de color azul tornasol. Todo detalle en él es tan hermoso como ningún humano pudiera imaginar, incluso sus orejas puntiagudas lo hacen deslumbrar.<p>

El hombre está completamente desnudo besando a una exuberante y hermosa mujer completamente desnuda con un extraño color rojo de piel. La mujer es sensual y tiene cuernos salir de su cabeza, tenía una larga cabellera risada color rubio. Esta se encuentra sentada en su vientre. Hay otras dos mujeres paradas atrás del hombre besándole el cuello, ambas tienen el mismo color de piel que la primera, aunque sus facciones y color de cabello son distintos e igualmente son hermosas.

El hombre rompe el beso justo en el momento que un extraño símbolo se forma en su frente y brilla al rojo vivo, tal cual si estuviera marcada con fuego. Con molestia chasquea la lengua mientras avienta a la mujer y se pone de pie sin impórtale que la demonio se haya golpeado en el piso mientras que las de atrás se separan.

-Momento tan inoportuno en el que un sucio humano me invoca. –dice el hombre con molestia. Su voz era melodiosa pero a la vez varonil.

-Dante-sama. –exclama la mujer que esta tirada en el piso.

-Cállate. –dice molesto sin voltearla a ver mientras se pone de pie. –el odioso humano está por terminar la invocación. –dice con fastidio estirando su mano y al instante una de las demonios toma la capucha que está colgada en el respaldo del diván y se la entrega. –espero que al menos el alma de ese humano valga la pena como para haberme interrumpido en mi diversión. –dice acomodándose la capucha en eso las puertas se abren de golpe provocando un fuerte sonido al chocar con las paredes lo que hizo que los cuatro demonios en la habitación voltearan viendo a un pequeño encapuchado. – ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres como para interrumpir mi aposentos así? –pregunta furioso dejando ver sus afilados colmillos apretando su labio inferior mientras que las tres demonios se ponían alado de Dante y gruñían en dirección al intruso.

-Entrégame al humano que te invoco. –ordena y Dante frunció el entrecejo. –tu quédate con tus demonios y me dejaras devorar esa alma. –dijo demandante molestando mas al demonio.

-¿Cómo osas a hablarme así? –dice indignado y sus ojos se tornan rojos como la sangre. – ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?... aun tengo unos segundos antes de ir por ese tonto humano, tiempo suficiente para matarte. –dijo con arrogancia extendiendo su mano dejando que la capucha resbale un poco dejando ver sus afiladas uñas, pero ensancho los ojos porque sin darse cuenta el pequeño encapuchado ya no estaba en la entrada, sino frente a él tomando su mano descubierta en sus pequeñas manos, sin hacer presión y estaba parada de puntas para dejar su rostro encima de su hombro.

Dante podía sentir la cálida y leve respiración del encapuchado en su oído y por una extraña razón se sentía intimidado.

-¡Dante-sama! –gritan las demonios justo cuando se lanzan a salvar a su amo, pero no llegaron a su objetivo ya que con su mano libre el encapuchado trono los dedos y del piso salieron una rocas en forma de pico que atravesaron a cada una de las demonios matándolas al instante y Dante miraba impresionado lo que había pasado.

-El que no sabe quien soy eres tu Dante. –dijo con burla empleando algo de sensualidad en su voz.

-¿eres… eres uno de los vastata? –dice nervioso y a la vez impresionado, ya que esos seres no salen de sus territorios. –disculpe mi osadía mi señora. –dice rápidamente recobrando la compostura. –no me imagine que alguien como usted ande en estos humildes territorios, ya que es muy raro que sus pies se ensucien pisando estos asquerosos suelos del inframundo. –dijo respetuoso y educado tratando de verle el rostro al demonio que aun escondía bajo la capucha.

-Dante, Dante, Dante. –dijo en forma resignada y cantarina, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. –eres aun más poderoso que un demonio de lo que los humanos llaman clase "B", incluso estas más arriba de los de tu clase, pero este trabajo que yo trato de tomar por ti es mucho para ti mi querido súbdito. –dijo alejándose y pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla del demonio que aun trataba de verle el rostro más esa capucha se lo impedía.

-Pero aun así sigue siendo un trabajo muy denigrante para usted mi señora y no puedo permitir que se ensucie las manos con esos sucios humanos. Déjeme a mí el trabajo, prometo no decepcionarla.

-Tu poder y actitud pueden que te hagan ascender y convertirte en uno de nosotros. –dijo de forma halagadora y el demonio sonrío levemente.

-Es un gran halago viniendo de alguien como usted. –dijo sonriendo levemente, pero en eso su sello brillo con más fuerza. –mi señora me están llamando, tengo que partir.

-Pero sabes que Dante. –dijo ignorando su comentario. –cometiste una terrible osadía al hablarme de esa forma antes. –dijo amenazante y Dante ensancho los ojos.

-Me disculpo nuevamente mi señora, se que cometí una gran ofensa a su persona y estaré a su merced para que me someta a cualquier castigo. –dijo de forma humilde poniendo su brazo derecho en su pecho y haciendo una leve inclinación en son de respeto.

-Como dije tu actitud te hará pronto ascender. –dijo con seriedad.

-Gra…

-Pero. – interrumpió con fastidio. – lamento decirte que no llegara eso. –dijo atravesándole el pecho con su mano y el demonio la miro horrorizado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sangre salía por la comisura de sus palios.

-¿Por qué mi señora?

-Porque me hiciste perder mucho tiempo con tus alegatos, si solo me hubieras entregado al humano sin tratar de quedar bien conmigo tal vez te hubiera permitido vivir. –dijo despreocupada sacando su mano junto cuando con la otra mano tomaba el cabello y arrancaba la cabeza haciendo que el cuerpo callera en seco al piso. –me tuve que ensuciar las manos con tu sangre solo para obtener tu sello. –dijo con desprecio mirando los ojos ya sin vida que seguían mostrando el horror que sintió antes de morir. –veamos, para abrir el portal solo tengo que usar esto. –dijo pensativa para después lamerse la mano con la que atravesó el pecho de Dante quitando la sangre de sus dedos, después con uno de sus colmillos mordió un par de dedos sacándose un poco de su propia sangre y con ellos toco el sello que aun seguía brillando en la frente de la cabeza del demonio y una luz roja rodeo el cuerpo del demonio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dan término el último trazo del símbolo en el piso este brillo como si de fuego se tratara haciendo que los demonios que seguían torturando a Sakura voltearan a verlo.<p>

-¡Aun sigue vivo! –dijo con fastidio uno de los que seguía penetrando el cuerpo de la pequeña Sakura, con brusquedad saco su pene de la entrada de la chica y volteo viendo los trazos del sello haciendo que ensanchara los ojos. –maldito idiota invocaste a uno de categoría más alta que la nuestra. –dice con molestia.

-¡Jajaja…! pero ya pasaron segundos desde que terminaste el sello y este solo brilla mas Dante-sama no viene. –dijo con burla otro de los demonios.

-Probablemente tu alma no vale la pena como para que un demonio superior venga a ti. –dijo con diversión otro de los demonios y Dan con su mirada cansada miraba resignado que ellos tenían razón.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tu sepa como invocar lo que ustedes llaman demonio clase "A"… según pensé ustedes pensaban que era un mito. –los demás demonios empezaron a burlarse.

_-(tenia… tenía la esperanza de que no fuera un mito, por lo mucho que investigue, y aunque esos malditos demonios me den a entender que los demonios clase "A" existen, tal parece que si era verdad en eso que decía donde los demonios de ese nivel eligen a los humanos que devoraran y no los humanos a ellos como suele pasar con los demonios clase "B")_ –Dan apretó los puños sintiéndose más frustrado.

-Para que veas que no somos tan malos te dejaremos con vida hasta que la pequeña llama en tu hija se extinga y veas como la seguimos violando y tú sin poder hacer nada. –dijo con burla otra de los demonios y los demás soltaron risas espeluznante y se dispusieron a seguir mancillando el cuerpo de la pequeña Sakura y Dan sin poderlo resistir cerró los ojos mientras más lagrimas salían de ellos.

Porque los demonios seguían en lo suyo y Dan tenia los ojos cerrados no notaron que los trazos del sello dejaron de brillar y se convirtieron en llamas de color rojo que fueron cambiando a negro. Dan al sentir el calor de las llamas demasiado cerca abrió los ojos notando como el tiempo se había congelado y solo él podía moverse. Ensancho los ojos al ver esas enormes llamas aumentar de tamaño para después desaparecer dejando ver a una persona exquisita siendo cubierta por una capucha. Pero le sorprendió más ver como sostenía de los pelos una cabeza y la sangre goteaba de la parte baja. Aun sorprendido Dan recordó que los demonios que los atacaron habían mencionado el nombre del demonio al que pertenecía el sello que realizo.

-¿eres… eres Dante? –pregunta impresionado.

El encapuchado lanza la cabeza hacia él haciendo que esta caiga demasiado cerca de su rostro por lo que se asusto y más al ver los ojos llenos de horror que tenía esa cabeza.

-Ese es Dante. –dijo despreocupada y Dan se levanto sorprendido al oír esa voz tan delicada y femenina. –yo lo mate.

-No es posible. –dice ensanchando los ojos demasiado impresionado. –se supone que Dante pertenece a una clase de demonio mucho más poderoso que los de clase B" –dijo sin poder creerse. –incluso para nosotros dudábamos que existieran así y ahora vienes tu y me dices que mataste a un demonio de esa clase.

-En una parte tienes razón. –dijo poniéndose en cuclillas. –y es en la que Dante-chan era más poderoso que los demonios que ustedes conocen. –dijo con burla estirando su mano para sostener su barbilla. – solo te equivocas en la parte en la que los del nivel de Dante-chan son los demonios más poderosos que existen, así que siéntete afortunado en que un demonio más poderoso que Dante-chan haya venido a ti. –dijo con burla bajándose la capucha con su mano libre dejando ver su rostro.

Dan no dejaba de impresionarse, ese demonio era aun más hermoso que cualquier humano, incluso era más hermoso que los demonios con apariencia humana, se le hacía increíble su aspecto. Tenía un largo cabello negro lacio que en esos momentos lo llevaba suelto, su piel era demasiado clara al grado de parecer pálida. Sus ojos eran grandes y levemente rasgados de un extraño color plata. Sus facciones eran, angelicales todo lo contrario a lo que realmente era, también eran afiladas, femeninas y hermosas.

-Siéntete halagado humano. Un demonio como yo ha decidido hacer un contrato contigo. –dijo con diversión. –así que dime ¿harás el contrato conmigo o me voy? –pregunta con diversión sabiendo la respuesta. Los ojos de Dan brillaron con decisión.

-Hare el contrato. –dijo con firmeza y la sonrisa del demonio se amplio.

-Mi nombre es Dania. Dime tu deseo. –dice con un toque de sadismo y diversión.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Dan y te entrego mi alma a cambio de que mi hija viva y la protejas de esos demonios.

-Tus deseos serán cumplidos al pie de la letra. –dijo con indiferencia soltándole la barbilla y alejando un poco su mano la cual mantuvo abierta para que a los pocos segundos en ella apareciera una llama azul que al disolverse dejo ver un pergamino. –supongo que al ser cazador sabes latín. –dice despreocupada y Dan solo asintió ignorando el por qué sabia ella que era cazador. –léelo y firma con tu sangre. –dijo abriendo el pergamino y poniéndoselo frente a sus ojos.

Dan movió sus pupilas de forma rápida leyendo el pergamino, al terminar tomo algo de sangre que salía de sus heridas con uno de sus dedos y embarro la sangre en el contrato.

Dania volteo el pergamino sonriendo de forma torcida. Con tranquilidad se mordió uno de sus dedos enterrando su colmillo derecho y dejo caer las gotas de sangre en el papel, para después este mismo ser consumido en sus propias manos con un fuego rojo y al instante Dan grito de forma desgarradora tocándose la frente y Dania se mantenía tranquila justo cuando en su frente se iba formando un sello con extraños gravados en latín, parecía como si lo hicieran con un cuchillo porque incluso sangre salía del delineado.

Cuando Dan quito su mano dejo ver el mismo sello que Dania tenía, e hilillos de sangre salían del delineado de este también.

-El sello debió de ser doloroso para un humano. –dijo con un toque burlón.

-Deja de juegos y cumple mi deseo sucio demonio. —dijo con desprecio.

La indignación ante su forma de hablarle se dejo ver en sus plateados ojos. Rápidamente extendió su mano y tomo el cuello de Dan en el apretando un poco mirando molesta los ojos del peli-lila mientras este la miraba desafiante.

-Cuida tu forma de hablarme asqueroso humano. –dijo con molestia.

-Tú cuida tu forma de hablarme. –dijo con seriedad y Dania al instante lo soltó al sentir un palpitar en su sello, por lo que se toco la frente con molestia. –tal parece que al igual que a mi yo soy tu primer contrato demonio, pensé que al menos sabias que cuando haces el contrato no solo cumples los deseos que te pedí sino que también soy tu amo hasta que los deseos de mi contrato se cumplan… me pareció haber leído eso en el papel que tú me enseñaste. –dijo con burla y Dania chasqueo la lengua. –si me tratas de forma irrespetuosa o intentas matarme tu sello te consumirá, por esa razón se grava el sello en nuestros cuerpos.

_-(las normas de los malditos contratos también afectan a un demonio de mi nivel… tal parece que como pago para mi diversión tendré que dejar de lado mi orgullo)_ –Dania chasqueo la lengua mientras se ponía de pie. –tu deseo pronto será concedido amo. –dijo de forma respetuosa en el instante que trono dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha y el tiempo volvió a correr.

Dan tenía su retadora mirada en los ojos de Dania que ya no mostraban nada. Solo se mantuvieron la mirada un par de segundos cuando la pelinegra desapareció de su campo de vista. Solo parpadeo una vez y le sorprendió al ver que los demonios que maltrataban a su hija estaban tirados en el piso completamente muertos, algunos con la cabeza arrancada de sus cuerpos. El peli-lila estaba demasiado sorprendido, no podía creer que un demonio haya matado rápidamente a catorce demonios de clase "B" los cuales les costaban mucho trabajo matar a los mejores cazadores del pueblo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver a Dania tranquila y sin siquiera estar agitada.

Dania se arrodillo alado del cuerpo de Sakura y toco su frente con delicadeza para después chasquear la lengua y levantar la mirada hacia Dan.

-Su hija amo, esta mas muerta que viva… esos demonios se pasaron. –dijo con indiferencia provocando que Dan abriera los ojos horrorizado. –pero mientras este aun viva podre salvarla y cumplir con lo que prometí. –dijo tranquila acercando su muñeca derecha a su boca y con uno de sus colmillos se hizo un corte recto justo en una vena haciendo que un chorro de sangre salga de esta. –regresarle la vida a alguien que murió es imposible para mí, pero mientras viva hay esperanza. No importa que métodos tenga que usar ni que tan prohibidos sean, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato. –dijo con seriedad.

-¿le… le darás tu sangre? –pregunta sorprendido, nunca había sabido de un demonio que le diera de su sangre a un humano, y jamás había conocido de algún humano que tomara la sangre de algún demonio porque cuando estos son destruidos con sus armas de cazador estos se convierten en polvo ante el poder espiritual no dejando rastros de sangre.

Dan miraba curioso como el demonio acercaba su muñeca ensangrentada a la boca de su hija y le dejaba caer la sangre en los labios entreabiertos y partidos de la peli-rosa.

-Es la única forma para que tu hija sobreviva, porque bebiendo mi sangre sanara su heridas como lo hace un demonio –decía sin mirarlo, poniendo más atención a que su sangre entrara a la boca de la chica. –a nosotros nos está prohibido darle aunque sea una gota de nuestra sangre a los humanos, es como un insulto para los demonios.

-¿Entonces por qué? –pregunta impresionado.

-Porque es la única forma en la que yo puedo cumplir con mi trato, además nunca me ha gustado seguir las normas que me imponen. –dijo levantando la mirada para verlo sonriendo de forma tétrica y Dan frunció el entrecejo. –aunque aquí el cruel eres tu por permitir que tu hija viva después del trauma que acaba de pasar, seguramente teniendo esa mente tan débil con la que los humanos nacen sufrirá demasiado.

-Mientras ella viva me basta, se que suena egoísta pero fue el deseo de su madre y el mío también, además sé que Sakura es fuerte y podrá superar eso y volverse mejor persona, solo… solo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de obtener una vida feliz. –dijo con tristeza.

_-(estupideces)_ –pensó regresando su vista a Sakura y cuando noto que ya había bebido suficiente de su sangre retiro su muñeca y la acerco a sus labios, saco su lengua y lamio la herida quitando la sangre y su herida sano al instante.

Dania se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Sakura provocando que Dan la mirara asustado, viendo como su pequeña se retorcía en el piso tocándose la garganta sin dejar de gritar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta asustado.

-Olvide mencionar que al beber mi sangre sentirá como si le quemara mientras se mescla con la suya. –dijo indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia y Dan la fulmino con la mirada, pero la regreso a su hija cuando esta gritaba con más fuerza, pero se sorprendió al ver como las heridas del cuerpo desnudo de su pequeña comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco. -Tu hija es la primer humana en toda la historia que se le dio por voluntad propia sangre de un demonio y es más que seguro que es la primera en recibir sangre de un demonio de mi clase. –dijo tranquila haciendo que Dan levantara la mirada para verla. –ten por seguro que cuando los demás demonios se den cuenta de eso la buscaran para matarla y beber su sangre, así poder obtener la deliciosa alma que posee tu linda hija. –dijo de forma sádica relamiéndose los labios y Dan la miro horrorizado. –creo que debí mencionarte antes que los demonios de bajo nivel si tienen oportunidad de beber sangre de un demonio de más alto rango no dudaran en hacerlo porque eso los hará mas poderoso y tu hija al tener mi sangre corriendo por sus venas la hace presa fácil, en especial al no saber defenderse como se debe… esto sin duda es una oportunidad que cualquier demonio de los que están en este mundo e incluso en mi mundo no desaprovecharan. –dijo con burla mirándolo con diversión, notando como los ojos del humano mostraban mas horror. –cumplí mi parte del trato, es hora de que cumplas la tuya… amo. –lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia Dan.

-Pero ahora mi hija esta mas en peligro. –dijo con molestia justo cuando Dania se detuvo solo a unos pasos cerca de él.

-La salve de morir ahora como prometimos, que ella sobreviva de aquí en adelante es cosa de ella. Tú cumple con lo que prometiste.

Dan molesto logro ponerse de pie no importándole el dolor de sus heridas y de su mano broto su arma que era una katana larga que brillaba con lo último que le quedaba de energía y se lanzo al demonio enterrándole la espada en el estomago.

Dania bajo su mirada viendo el espada que era rodeada con energía espiritual atravesarle el estomago. Dan miraba impresionado como el demonio seguía ahí de pie tranquilo mirando su vientre, se suponía que cuando un demonio era atravesado con un arma de cazador moría al instante gracias a la energía espiritual que lo rodeaba.

-Eso no funciona conmigo. –dijo tranquila levantando la mirada y poniendo su mano en el hombro del impresionado hombre empujándolo hacia atrás y al no tener la fuerza suficiente cayo de sentón al piso. –lástima que tú mismo hayas acortado tu vida. –dijo con indiferencia justo cuando la espada comenzó a disolverse quedando solo pequeñas esferas de luz que quemaron un poco la parte donde la espada la hirió, pero esas luces fueron absorbidas por la chica cuando su herida se cerró. –si tuvieras un poder espiritual a mi nivel probablemente me hubiera hecho daño. –dijo con burla mientras ahora la ropa de la parte del vientre se regeneraba también.

Dania camino hacia Dan y lo tomo de las solapas levantándolo para que su rostro quede a la altura del de ella.

-Despídete de tu vida. –dijo con burla y Dan cerró los ojos resignado.

En eso una luz blanca, cegadora apareció atrás de Dan haciendo que la pelinegra se tapara los ojos con su brazo libre y tuvo que soltar al peli-lila haciéndolo caer en el piso para ella poder esquivar la espada de oro que salió de entre la luz, la cual ahora estaba clavada en el piso.

El demonio vio con ojos entrecerrados como el cuerpo de Dan levitaba justo en el momento que la luz se hacía más soportable dejando ver a un hombre hermoso, de facciones afiladas, angelicales e igual de hermosas que las de Dania. Tenía una larga cabellera color negra, la cual llevaba amarrada en una coleta alta dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Tenía unos ojos enormes levemente rasgados de color azul, su piel era tan clara y se notaba suave. Su mirada a diferencia de la de Dania estaba llena de calidez y paz. Vestía una túnica blanca y de su espalda sobresalían un par de alas blancas.

El hombre estiro sus manos para que el cuerpo de Dan cayera en estos cargándolo estilo princesa. Dan tenía los ojos entrecerrados viendo al hombre que lo cargaba, y se dejaba llevar por esa aura llena de armonía y paz que había en la habitación desde que ese ser apareció.

-Pensé que tu amo te había mencionado que todo aquel que sacrifica su alma va directo al paraíso. –dijo con tranquilidad el hombre. Su voz era melodiosa y varonil. –esta alma es de mi señor y cualquier trato que haya hecho contigo queda cancelado desde el momento que se sacrifico por su hija haciéndolo de forma desinteresada. –Dania chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. –si te encaprichas con esta alma y tratas de quitármela me veré obligado a matarte sin importarme que seas uno de los consentidos de tu señor. –dijo con seguridad.

-¡Tks!... no pensé que el que vendría a defender a este simple humano seria la mano izquierda de Dios. –dijo con desprecio. –así que tengo el privilegio de conocer en persona a Gabriel, el ángel mas fiel a Dios. –dijo con burla.

-Y yo tengo la desdicha de conocer a uno de los consentidos de Satán. –dijo con desprecio.

-En fin. –dijo soltando un largo suspiro. –no soy tan idiota como para pelear contra un ángel de tu nivel. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –se aceptar mi derrota y que esa alma ya no me pertenece. –dijo con indiferencia pero el ángel pudo notar como los ojos del demonio mostraban algo de frustración.

Ante la mirada de Dania el ángel puso con absoluto cuidado el cuerpo de Dan en el piso y se inclino pasando su mano por los ojos de este cerrándoselo.

-Descansa pequeño hijo de Dios, que tu trabajo en este mundo ha terminado. –dijo con calidez y el pecho de Dan dejo de subir y bajar, señal de que había dejado de respirar.

Segundos después en los que Dan dejo de respirar se pudo ver como el alma de Dan se desprendía de su cuerpo, lógicamente esa clase de cosas solo los ángeles y demonios podían verlo. El alma era el mismo físico del peli-lila solo que se transparentaba.

El alma de Dan se coloco alado del ángel, el cual solo estiro su mano hacia su espada y esta solo regreso a él.

-Vamos. –dijo Gabriel estirando su mano hacia Dan, el cual volteo levemente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, la cual ya había dejado de gritar hace unos momentos y solo respiraba de forma agitada. Los ojos del peli-lila mostraron tristeza. –Ella lograra salir adelante, gracias a ti su hora de morir no es ahora. –dijo conciliador y Dania rodo los ojos.

Dan asintió levente y volteo hacia el ángel tomando la mano que le ofrecía, justo en ese momento la luz los rodeo a ambos y Dania cerró sus ojos con molestia justo en el momento que el sello desaparecía de su frente y la del cuerpo de Dan.

-Dos veces que esa molesta luz me da en los ojos, espero no quedar ciega. –dijo con aburrimiento abriendo sus ojos y volteando a ver a Sakura que seguía respirando de manera agitada, con tranquilidad se acerco a ella y se quito la capucha dejándola caer al cuerpo de la chica cubriéndola con ella. –el juego comienza. –una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios.

**Continuara**

**XD un nuevo fic ke se me ocurrio ^^ spero les guste **

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Perdida

**Perdida**

Un hermoso chico de aparentemente doce años, de pelo negro peinado de forma rebelde. Su piel es muy clara, pero no al grado de parecer pálido. Sus ojos rasgados son de color negro, esa mirada seria y penetrante intimida y a la vez enloquece a cualquiera. Sus facciones son finas, pero masculinas, hermosas y a la vez angelicales. Viste una simple bermuda color blanco, una playera holgada de color negra con un bordado de un abanico en su espalda, que de la parte de arriba es blanco y de la de abajo rojo.

El chico va corriendo junto a un rubio de la misma edad que tiene facciones rebeldes y a la vez zorrunas, cabello alborotado dándole un aire travieso. Piel algo acanelada y ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color azul. Viste un pantalón de algodón color naranja y una playera negra con unos espirales bordados en las mangas.

A ambos chicos se les nota desesperación en su mirada, no le toman importancia a lo agitados y sudorosos que están, ambos siguen corriendo mirando a todos lados al parecer en busca de algo o alguien.

_-(¿Dónde estás Sakura/chan)_ –es el pensamiento de ambos y justo en ese momento sienten una fuerte pulsada en su corazón, también les viene a la mente porque buscan con desesperación a su compañera de equipo, la persona amada para uno y la que es como una hermana para el otro.

Flash black

_Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sol__os en el campo de entrenamiento, ya que Kakashi tenía una reunión con los demás del consejo, últimamente había muchas, mas el par de chicos no les habían tomado importancia. _

_Mientras que Sakura ese día __llegaría más tarde porque al tener problemas de asma ese día le tocaba consulta con el médico y su prima la acompañaría al estar sus padres ocupados. Si Sasuke no la acompañó fue porque la peli-rosa se había negado alegando que mejor aprovechara la mañana para entrenar y le aseguro que ella llegaría a media mañana._

_-Te vez muy feliz teme. –dijo el rubio cuando lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del pelinegro mas este lo atrapo cerrándolo en un puño. – ¿algo bueno paso con Sakura-chan? –pregunta divertido._

_-No te importa tarado. –dice molesto dándole una patata a la altura de la cintura, mas el rubio la esquivo alejándose un poco de él saltando hacia atrás._

_Ambos se miran retadores con una sonrisa llena de superioridad adornando sus rostros. Al instante las manos del rubio fueron rodeadas por energía de color celeste y la mano derecha de Sasuke fue rodeada por energía color azul tornasol. _

_De la mano del pelinegro salió una larga Katana que el filo era rodeado por esa misma energía mientras que de ambas manos del rubio salieron un par de chacos los cuales también brillaban con la misma energía que había salido de sus manos._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron hacia el otro dispuestos a atacarse. __Sasuke estaba haciendo presión con su espada arriba de la cabeza del rubio mientras que este deteniendo la espada con sus chacos hacia fuerza para que no avanzara._

_-Ya teme. –dijo divertido sonriendo de forma zorruna. –dime ¿Por qué en toda la mañana no has borrado esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado? –pregunta con burla y Sasuke al instante borra su sonrisa y frunce el entrecejo._

_-No te importa. –contesta cortante._

_-Sé que tiene que ver con Sakura-chan, pero dime ¿qué? –dice impaciente empleando más fuerza, ya que Sasuke estaba presionando mas._

_-Hmn. _

_-Tú y tus malditas monosílabas… ¿Sabías que esas no son palabras? –pregunta con fastidio dando una patada a la altura de las caderas del pelinegro por lo que Sasuke para esquivarla tuvo que saltar hacia atrás._

_El rubio maniobrando con sus chacos miraba de forma retadora al pelinegro mientras que Sasuke solo lo miraba indiferente._

_-Teme gracias a mi eres novio de Sakura-chan así que mi pregunta ¿Qué me darás por eso? –dice divertido sin dejar de maniobrar con los chacos._

_-Idiota, el que debe pagar eres tú. –dice con burla y arrogancia. –recuerda soy novio de Sakura y llevamos casi el mes, así que gane la apuesta dobe. –dijo con arrogancia pero se extraño al ver que Naruto había dejado de mover los chacos y miraba con horror hacia atrás._

_Sasuke se asusto y volteo temeroso, mas no vio a nadie haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo, pero no alcanzo a voltear ya que Naruto le había lanzado uno de sus chacos y le había dado en la cabeza._

_Sasuke molesto y con una vena hinchada camino a grandes zancadas hacia el rubio, el cual se estaba riendo a carcajadas, por lo que no pudo defenderse cuando el pelinegro lo tomo de las solapas y comenzó a zarandearlo._

_-¡No juegues con eso idiota!__ –dice furioso._

_-¡__Jajaja…! ¡Teme hubieras visto tu cara! –se burlaba sin importarle que su amigo se enfureciera mas y lo zarandeara con más fuerza, no podía controlar su risa. – ¿Qué? ¿pensaste que Sakura-chan había escuchado lo de la apuesta? –pregunta aun riéndose._

_-¡No juegues con eso idiota!__ –grita furioso zarandeándolo mas. –sabes que ambos saldríamos afectados si Sakura se entera que apostamos para que yo sea su novio. –dijo fuera de sí y el rubio siguió riéndose._

_-Chicos. –dijo una voz gruesa y masculina atrás de ellos y sonó demasiado molesta._

_Naruto al instante dejo de reír y ensancho los ojos al ver quienes estaban atrás de Sasuke. El pelinegro soltó a Naruto por lo que este cayo de sentón al piso, con miedo volteo viendo que no solo estaba Kakashi ahí mirándolos furioso sino que también estaba Sakura que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_Sakura dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Eso hizo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto reaccionaran, el segundo se puso de pie de un salto y junto con el primero trataron de detenerla, mas Kakashi se puso enfrente impidiéndoles el paso._

_-¡__Muévete Kakashi! –grita furiosa Sasuke, pero el peli-plata no se movió. – ¡Sakura! –grita el pelinegro tratando de esquivar al peli-plata._

_-¡Sensei tenemos que arreglar __el malentendido! –dice exaltado el rubio también tratando de esquivarlo._

_-¿Qué malentendido? Todo está más que claro; ambos hicieron una apuesta sin importarles lastimar los sentimientos de su compañera, la cual también ha sido amiga desde siempre de ustedes. –dijo con molestia no permitiéndoles que pasaran, sosteniendo a cada uno del brazo, ya que al ser más fuerte que ellos se le facilitaba retenerlos._

_-¡__Las cosas no son así maldita sea! –grita furioso Sasuke. – ¡en verdad la amo! Siempre la he amado pero necesite de esa estúpida apuesta para darme valor y Naruto lo sabía por eso lo propuso. –Sasuke dejo de forcejear y bajo la cabeza, tanto Kakashi como Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca lo habían visto así. –yo no quiero lastimarla, la amo demasiado, y ahora por mi culpa sufre… en verdad… en verdad iba decirle lo de la apuesta y lo cobarde que soy como para solo atreverme a decirle lo que siento con esa estúpido método. –la voz del pelinegro se oía entrecortada sorprendiendo mas a sus compañeros. –no la quiero perder por esto… así que por favor… por favor. –Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia Kakashi y este se sorprendió aun mas al ver los ojos nublados del chico, jamás pensó verlo así, incluso Naruto que ha sido su amigo desde que usan pañales jamás vio a su amigo reflejando dolor en su mirada. –déjeme buscarla y aclararle todo. –dijo suplicante no importándole rebajar su orgullo._

_-Sensei yo tampoco quiero perder a la amiga que quiero como una hermana por esto. –dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos. –en verdad no queríamos lastimarla, al contrario, de mi parte hice eso para que ellos dos estén juntos, se que fue mala la idea pero ya sabe lo baka que soy. –sus ojos mostraban los realmente arrepentido que estaba._

_-Espero que esto les enseñe que así no se hacen todas las cosas. –dijo resignado suspirando con pesadez y soltándolos. –aclaren esto porque si no lo hacen ni crean que yo meteré mis manitas por ustedes cuando Dan y Tsunade los quieran matar. –dijo con un toque divertido._

_-¡Gracias sensei!__ –dijo el rubio reteniendo sus lagrimas mientras sonría de oreja a oreja y Sasuke solo lo miraba agradecido._

_-Ya no pierdan el tiempo. –ambos chicos asintieron y corrieron por donde su amiga lo había hecho, sabiendo que les llevaba ventaja, aun así no se darían por vencidos y la buscarían._

The en flash back

-Vallamos a su casa dobe, es probable que ya haya regresado. –dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a su amigo y este asintió.

-Espero que así sea porque es muy tarde como para que ella ande sola. —dijo con preocupación y así ambos comenzaron a saltar los tejados camino hacia la casa de la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p><em>-(¡demonios! No logro dar con Sasuke, no sabía lo bueno que es para esconderse)<em> –piensa frustrado Itachi saltando los tejados, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo no queriendo pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasuke haya sido atacado por los demonios que se adentraron al pueblo.

Agudiza su mira cuando siente dos presencia conocidas saltar de lado contrario al de él, y un largo suspiro lleno de alivio salió de sus labios cuando logra divisar la figura de su hermano menor y la del rubio amigo de este, pero frunce el entrecejo al no ver a Sakura con ellos.

_-(si ella está en su casa espero que Dan-sama y Tsunade-sama la protejan bien, por el momento no creo que sea buena idea decirle a esos dos lo que pasa en la casa de los Haruno)_ –el pelinegro acelera su paso y salta un tejado mas deteniéndose y ambos chicos algo sorprendidos se detienen al verlo. –chicos debemos volver a casa. –dijo con seriedad.

-Hazlo tu Itachi, yo tengo que ir a casa de Sakura. –dijo Sasuke comenzando a saltar pensándolo de largo siendo seguido por Naruto.

-¡Hey! ¡esperen! –dijo exaltado siguiéndolos. –tenemos que volver. –dijo saltando a la par de ellos.

-Tenemos algo demasiado importante que hablar con Sakura-chan Itachi-nii, así que no iremos a casa hasta que la veamos. –dijo Naruto con seriedad cosa que extraño a Itachi, pero luego suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que no los haría cambiar de opinión, además tenia la sospecha de que era algo muy importante, solo por eso los dejo ir, solo esperaba que su padre no le echara la bronca por ir con su hermano pequeño y amigo de este a una zona peligrosa en este momento.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Fugaku, Minato, Hiashi, Kakashi y algunos cazadores mas seguían intentando quitar el escudo demoniaco que rodeaba la casa donde viven Tsunade junto con su familia, en todos se notaba la preocupación. Pero de pronto el sello desapareció y sin pensarlo todos corrieron para adentrarse a la casa, todos temían lo peor porque no sentían la presencia de nadie, pero mantenía la esperanza.<p>

Jiraiya y Orochimaru que corrieron más rápido se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de horror la escena.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Minato alcanzándolos junto con los demás, pero se queda también estático en la entrada al ver la sala toda destruida con manchas de sangre, varios cuerpos de demonios tirados, pero lo que más les afecto fue ver el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña Shizune a unos metros alejada de ella el cuerpo de Dan lleno de sangre.

-¿Están…?

-Muertos. –Fugaku con seriedad termino la frase de Hiashi apretando sus puños con frustración al igual que los demás.

-¿Dónde están Tsunade-sama y Sakura? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a todos lados.

Al instante Orochimaru y Jiraiya corrieron por la casa buscándolas, pero por más que lo hicieron no las encontraron regresando rendidos a la sala donde ya los demás habían cubierto con sabanas los cuerpos de Dan y Shizune.

-No están en ningún lado. –dijo Jiraiya con tristeza sin levantar su rostro, pero todos vieron que unas gotas de lagrimas resbalaban por su barbilla cayendo al suelo.

-Debieron comérselas. –dijo Hiashi tratando de sonar frío pero su voz se quebró un poco y Orochimaru bajo la cabeza.

-Esos demonios no fueron matados con armas de cazador por lo que nos dice que Tsunade-sama y Dan-sama no los mataron, aunque debieron de matar a unos cuantos porque hay cenizas de demonios en algunas partes. –dijo Kakashi que aunque sus ojos notaban tristeza era el que más tranquilo estaba. –debió de haber venido un demonio más fuerte, mas no sabemos del todo lo que paso, probl…

-¡Cállate! –dijo Orochimaru con molestia. – ¡deja de decir lo que todos sabemos Kakashi! –el pelinegro no levantaba la mirada.

-Lo siento. –dijo tranquilo dando media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo le diré esto a Sasuke? –comenta Fugaku bajando su cabeza para que nadie notara su tristeza.

-Naruto y Sasuke sufrirán mucho, además aquel que le gusta sufrir solo también lo debe estar haciendo. –comenta Minato con los ojos levemente nublados. –lo mejor es re…

-Nosotros lo haremos. –dicen Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de Orochimaru y este asintió. –solos. –dijo con tranquilidad y los demás entendieron, así que solo asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando a ese par solo.

-Sabía que ese idiota no podría protegerla y fui un idiota al confiar en él. —dijo con molestia Orochimaru cuando todos salieron mirando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Dan.

-No lo culpes, el murió protegiéndolas y nosotros ¿que hicimos? –pregunta con tristeza mirando su amigo. –nada, ni quitar el estúpido escudo. –dijo levantando su rostro dejando ver las amargas lagrimas que adornaban sus mejillas y Orochimaru solo volteo el rostro al lado contrario apretando mas sus puños.

* * *

><p>Kakashi iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo, llevaba sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y miraba el cielo con indiferencia.<p>

Flash back

_Saliendo del consultorio médico iba Sakura jun__to con su prima, ambas iban caminando con tranquilidad._

_-¡__Qué bueno que vas mejorando Sakura-chan y tus pulmones están más despejados! –comenta de forma cálida Shizune mirándola de reojo._

_-¡Si!__ –dice feliz haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza._

_-Mis tíos se pondrán muy contentos cuando lo sepan. – la peli-rosa vuelve a hacer un asentimiento leve con la cabeza. – ¿iras a entrenar con tus compañeros aun cuando sabes que probablemente Kakashi-san no irá? –cuando menciono el nombre del peli-plata apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido para Sakura._

_-Si iré. –dijo con tranquilidad y mirándola de forma sospechosa por lo que la pelinegra se puso nerviosa._

_-¿Qué? –pregunta más nerviosa._

_-¿Por qué __te sonrojaste al decir el nombre de Kakashi-sensei? –pregunta divertida. – ¿acaso te gusta? –la pelinegra ensancha los ojos y comienza a sudar frío._

_-No, nada que ver. –contesta sin poder mirarla._

_-No me engañas Shizune-chan. –dice juguetona y la pelinegra suspira resignada._

_-Si me gusta y mucho, pero no creo que él se fije en mi. Ni siquiera me ve como mujer, es mas ni mi nombre se aprende. –dijo deprimida._

_-No te apures Shizune-chan que yo al ser su alumna tengo ventaja y convivo mucho con él, así que te ayudare. –dijo levantando su pulgar._

_-¿enserio? –Sakura asintió. – ¡gracias! –dijo emocionada y con sus mejillas mas sonrosadas._

_-No agradezcas, aunque siéndot__e sincera no creo que a papá le guste la idea de tener como sobrino a un pervertido. –dijo pensativa sobándose la barbilla y Shizune sonrío de forma nerviosa. –además cuando seas su novia lo tienes que andar checando para que no te ponga los cuernos cada dos por tres. –a la pelinegra la rodeo un aura deprimente._

_-No me animes tanto. –dijo con tristeza y Sakura al notarlo sonrío de forma forzada. –bueno aquí tomamos caminos diferentes Sakura-chan. Yo tengo que ir al mercado para comprar los ingredientes de la comida. –dijo sonriéndole levemente._

_-No te pongas triste Shizune-chan que yo te ayudare y vigilare a sensei para que no te sea infiel. –Shizune asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa._

_-Cuídate Sakura-chan y no te agites demasiado. –dijo dando media vuelta y la peli-rosa asintió._

_Separándose de Shizune la peli-rosa siguió su camino y quedo congelada al ver a Kakashi parado en la rama del árbol que estaba cerca de ellas mirándola divertido. El peli-plata salto poniéndose enfrente de ella._

_-Así que me quieres hacer tu primo. –dijo divertido sonriendo de forma socarrona._

_-Es de mala educación escuchar las pláticas de las demás personas. –dijo en forma de regaño dándole vuelta al tema._

_-Tu prima__ es linda. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla mirando por donde Shizune se fue. –puedo andar con ella para complacerte querida alumna, mas no prometo que le seré fiel, después de todo hay Kakashi para todas. –dijo galante y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada._

_-Ni se atreva a jugar con Shizune-chan que ella no es como las chicas que frecuenta. –dice molesta apuntándolo con el dedo._

_-Sé que no es igual, Shizune tiene a la mujer con fuerza de elefante como tía y seguro me rompe los huesos y también tiene un tío sobreprotector que terminara castrándome. –dijo con temor. –mejor no me arriesgo._

_-Es cruel con las mujeres sensei. –dijo molesta mirándolo indignada. –las toma como un objeto sin darles oportunidad de conocerlas. –dijo con desaprobación empezando a caminar._

_-No es así alumna mía. –dijo caminando alado de ella de forma despreocupada. –solo pienso que no soy hombre de una sola mujer. –dijo con arrogancia. – ¿para qué conformarme con una si puedo tener a varias? … por cierto no le digas a tus padres que dije esto o me matan. –dijo con algo de temor mirando hacia los lados por si había alguien que le dijera a los Haruno lo que le está diciendo a la pequeña peli-rosa._

_-Un día se tragara sus palabras. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –llegara una mujer que lo trate como usted trata a las mujeres que se enamoran de usted y se enamorara de ella. _

_-En verdad dudo que eso pase. –dijo despreocupado cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca. –nací solterito y solterito moriré. –dijo con seguridad._

_-Llegara el día en que lo vea enamorado y siendo fiel. _

_-Sigue soñando Sakurita. –dijo indiferente y Sakura suspiro con pesadez._

_Ya no hubo tema de conversación para ambos y solo se dedicaban a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente estarán los otros dos practicando o compitiendo por algo._

The end flash back

-De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que conviviría con la pequeña Sakura la hubiera disfrutado más. –dijo para sí mismo de forma despreocupada deteniendo su paso y mirando la luna, de pronto por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar lagrimas mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus puños.

Sintió tres presencias muy conocidas acercarse a una velocidad rápida, por lo que rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas y salto a uno de los tejados esperándolos.

Cuando Itachi vio a Kakashi salto unos centímetros enfrente de él y los otros dos estaban por pasarlos de largo.

-Si van a la casa de Sakura de una vez les digo que no la encontraran ahí. –dijo con seriedad haciendo que ambos detuvieran preocupados su paso colocándose a los costados de Itachi, el cual frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

-¿a qué se refiere sensei? –pregunta Naruto.

-Supongo que será bueno que de una vez se enteren o seguro seguirán buscándola. –dijo aun serio, sin mirarlos a los ojos no notando la preocupación que los ojos de ambos chicos demostraban. –esta noche varios demonios de clase "B" entraron a la aldea y nadie sabe como pasaron el escudo. Los demonios estuvieron en la casa de Tsunade-sama y para que nadie entrara la rodearon con un escudo demoniaco que nos fue difícil pasar. –ante cada palabra los ojos de los tres chicos mostraban mas preocupación. –cuando el escudo desapareció era demasiado tarde, cada miembro de la familia Haruno murió en sus manos. –los tres tenían los ojos muy abiertos mostrando el horror que sentían.

-No, eso no es verdad, es una mentira, una broma ¿verdad sensei? –pregunta esperanzado Naruto con sus ojos nublados, tratando de retener las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, es verdad, en este momento vengo de la casa de Tsunade-sama y acabo de ver los cuerpos. –dijo bajando la cabeza apretando sus puños.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Sakura sigue viva! –grito Sasuke y todos se impresionaron al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, los cuales mostraban dolor, demasiado… dolor que nunca habían visto en él. – ¡Sakura no puede morir! ¡ella no! –grito fuera de sí y comenzó a saltar camino a casa de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! –grita Itachi.

-¡Sasuke tiene razón! –grita Naruto saltando también siguiendo a su amigo.

-Síguelo Itachi, él necesita quien lo consuele. –dijo Kakashi empezando a caminar pasando alado de él.

-Mi padre sabrá consolarlo o lo llevara con mamá. –dijo Itachi siguiéndolo. – sonara cruel pero no quiero que Sasuke note que yo también le ame. –confeso caminando alado de Kakashi. –además usted también necesita apoyo, después de todo perdió a una persona que era como su hermana pequeña y yo a la que amaba, así que ambos podemos darnos apoyo.

-Imagino que tu dolor es igual de grande que el de Sasuke. –dijo Kakashi sin mirarlo saltando hacia el otro tejado junto con Itachi. –nunca supe porque nunca peleaste por ella, si era porque querías mucho a Sasuke o sabias que ella solo te veía como hermano mayor.

-Ambas. –un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Itachi.

* * *

><p>Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato iban caminando en completo silencio, los tres con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose frustrados por no poder haber hecho nada.<p>

-¡Oto-san! –el grito de Naruto hizo que se detuvieran y levantaran la mirada viéndolo a él y a Sasuke correr hacia ellos para después detenerse a solo unos pocos pasos enfrente.

-¡Padre ¿verdad que Kakashi mentía? –dijo Sasuke exaltado acercándose a su padre. –Sakura no murió ¿verdad? –pregunto esperanzado tomándolo de la ropa.

Fugaku y Minato estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Sasuke así y eso que lo conocen desde que nació. Se veía mucho dolor en los ojos de ambos.

-Lo siento Sasuke es verdad. –dijo Fugaku sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡No es verdad!... ¡Fugaku-san también miente! –grito Naruto. – ¡teme vamos a casa de Sakura-chan! ¡veras que ella está ahí dormidita! –dijo comenzando a caminar pero Minato se puso delante de él y lo abrazo.

-Hijo ella murió. –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡No es verdad! –gritaba tratando de zafarse, su voz denotaba dolor y el llanto.

Sasuke cuando su padre le dijo esas palabras reacciono y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no murió! ¡ella no! ¡déjame verla! –dijo abrazándose a su padre.

Sasuke nunca había mostrado sus emociones como en ese momento, aunque Fugaku sabía que cuando se trataba de Sakura su hijo era más expresivo, y noto que no pudo ocultar su dolor, le dolía ver a su hijo así, pero como la persona que es no podía abrazarlo aunque lo deseara, deseaba abrazarlo como Minato lo hacía con su hijo, pero no podía.

-No puedes verla Sasuke, ella ya no está ahí, hemos mandado los cuerpos a otro lado. –mintió, no quería que su hijo supiera que Sakura fue devorada por demonios, eso le dolería mas.

-No es verdad. –dijo molesto separándose de su padre e intentando correr hacia la casa de Sakura, pero Fugaku lo tomo de la mano y lo estiro hacia él abrazándolo para después darle un golpe en la nuca desmayándolo.

Aun oyendo el llanto de Naruto, Fugaku cargo a su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sabía que su esposa también sufriría por la noticia al igual que su hijo mayor.

-Iré a casa a dejar a Sasuke. –dijo cortante sin voltear a verlos.

Hiashi solo asintió mientras que Minato aun trataba de calmar a su hijo, que no dejaba de repetir que su amiga no había muerto.

-Lo mejor es que hagas lo mismo que Fugaku, cuando este más tranquilo podrás consolarle mejor. –dijo empezando a caminar.

Minato frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía, pero es que no quería golpear a su hijo, nunca lo había hecho, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para el rubio, además no podía permitir que fuera a la casa de los Haruno y viera como quedo, en especial no quería que supiera que su mejor amiga fue alimento de demonios. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón golpeo a su hijo en la nuca desmayándolo y lo cargo con delicadeza mirando culpable el rostro de su hijo que seguía mojado por las lágrimas.

-Kushina también sufrirá, después de todo quería mucho a la pequeña Sakura, además era muy amiga de Tsunade-sama. –dijo con tristeza comenzando a caminar.

* * *

><p>En un cementerio se ve a una multitud de personas vestidas de negro alrededor de cuatro tumbas.<p>

Cuando las cuatro tumbas fueron completamente llenadas de tierra la gente se fue retirando poco a poco, a cada uno se le notaba tristeza en su mirada. Ya casi no quedaba nadie solo estaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke frente a la lapida que tenia grabado el nombre de Haruno Sakura que al igual que las otras tres estaba llena de adornos florales.

Unos metros atrás de ellos estaban Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi y Mikoto, las mujeres seguían llorando abrazadas a su respectivo esposo. Mientras que escondidos tras unos árboles bajo la sombra de este estaban Jiraiya y Orochimaru mirando las lapidas, en los ojos de ambos se les notaba el dolor que sentían.

Sasuke se le veía algo opaca la mirada y desde que despertó después de que su padre lo noqueara no había vuelto a llorar. Mirando la lapida frente a él, de pronto su mirada se torno perdida viniéndole a la mente uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida que paso junto a la peli-rosa que tanto ama.

Flash back

_Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la recamara del pelinegro comiendo algunos emparedados. Habían ido después del entrenamiento ahí, pero al no haber nadie en la casa del chico ambos se prepararon algo sencillo para comer y se fueron a la habitación del chico para comer mientras leían algunos libros para saber más acerca de los demonios._

_-Ya me canse de leer. –dijo soltando un largo suspiro la peli-rosa aventando el libro al buró alado de ella._

_El pelinegro le sonrío__ de forma cálida, sonrisa que solo hacía con ella_

_-Entonces hare algo para que no te aburras. –dijo divertido dejando el__ libro a un lado y volteando a verla haciéndola sonrojar, con delicadeza la tomo de la barbilla levantándole el rostro sabiendo que se había puesto más nerviosa, cosa que lo enterneció. Inclino su rostro y la beso suavemente. _

_La peli-rosa __llevo sus manos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo para acercarlo más a ella mientras que Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella. El beso fue haciéndose más apasionado mientras que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba. El pelinegro sin romper el beso subió su mano tocando uno de los pequeños pechos de la peli-rosa, lo que provoco que esta se estremeciera y rompiera el beso mirándolo apenada, nerviosa y asustada._

_-Lo siento, __me deje llevar. —susurro apenado y sonrojado. —se que somos muy jóvenes aun pero no puedo evitar el desearte. —explico muy sonrojado y provocando que la peli-rosa se más sonrojara._

_-¿en__ verdad quieres hacer eso Sasuke-kun?.—pregunto bajando la cabeza y Sasuke ensancho los ojos y su sonrojo aumento._

_Bueno…eh…se que __solo tenemos doce años…pero etto …bueno yo….si.—contesto resignado después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.—pero te amo más que desearte, así que yo te esperare hasta que estés lista.—explico mirándola con ternura, la peli-rosa levanto el rostro viéndolo con amor y sonriendo risueña con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas._

_-Yo t__ambién te amo Sasuke-kun y me gustaría experimentar esto contigo, así que no tienes que esperar más.—dijo apenada. _

_El pelinegro ensancho los ojos, pero no pudo decir nada ya que sintió los labios de la peli-rosa sobre los suyos. Sasuke no tardo en responderle y entre el beso se inclino acostándola y él encima sin llegar a aplastarla. _

_Sasuke rompió __el beso y se separo poniéndose de pie. Con tranquilidad comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada apenada de la peli-rosa. _

_El pelinegro sonrío arrogante y quedando solo el bóxer se volvió a posicionar encima de Sakura. Comenzó repartiendo besos suaves en el cuello de la peli-rosa mientras que desabrochaba poco a poco la camisa que ella traía puesta y Sakura solo soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir las caricias del pelinegro. _

_Cuando __Sasuke termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón de la camisa se separo levemente para mirarla, pero Sakura apenada se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos._

_-No__ tengo mucho busto Sasuke-kun, creo que te desilusionaras. —susurro apenada volteando el rostro. _

_Sasuke sonrío enternecido y con suavidad tomo las manos de Sakura alejándolas de su cuerpo colocándoselas arriba de la cabeza. El oji-negro se sonrojo al ver los pequeños pechos de su novia cubiertos por un sostén color rosa y Sakura al sentir la mirada penetrante del pelinegro trato de volverse a cubrir, pero Sasuke presiono un poco sin llegar a lastimarla para que no pudiera bajarlos._

_-Para mi eres perfecta Saku, además estamos __en crecimiento aun nos falta desarrollarnos—contesto mirándole la cara y Sakura solo la volteo apenada. _

_Sasuke beso __suavemente el cuello de Sakura donde succiono dejando una pequeña marca, después en un camino de besos bajo deteniéndose en los pechos de la chica, llevando una de sus manos a uno masajeándolo mientras que su boca besaba el otro y su otra mano sostenía las manos de Sakura para que no las bajara. _

_La peli-rosa no podía reprimir los gemidos que provocaban las caricias que recibía haciendo que el pelinegro se excitara más. _

_Sasuke entre__ besos y caricias fue desnudando a la peli-rosa hasta que ambos ya no tenían ninguna prenda cubriéndoles. El pelinegro se posiciono entre sus piernas tomando con su mano derecha su miembro guiándolo al sexo de su novia, sin llegar a penetrar, sacándole un fuerte gemido._

_-¿segura Saku?—pregunto antes de entrar._

_La peli-rosa solo asintió y Sasuke se inclino para besarla suavemente, y entrar poco a poco en ella. Sakura algo asustada se aferro al cuello de él._

_-Me duele.—se quejo entre lagrimas al sentir como__ Sasuke entraba por completo en ella rompiendo su himen._

_-Perdón. —susurro ab__razándola._

_-Te amo.__ —susurro separándose un poco para besar suavemente sus labios y Sasuke le respondió de la misma forma._

_-Yo también te amo. —susurro al romper el beso._

_Por un momento Sasuke se estuvo quieto, pero cuando Sakura movió levemente su cadera dándole a entender que continuara así lo hizo moviéndose lentamente para después moverse más rápido soltando varios gemidos roncos al igual que la chica, solo que los de ella eran suaves. _

_El pelinegro aumento __la velocidad al sentir como Sakura apretaba su miembro entre sus paredes y gritaba su nombre llegando al orgasmo. Un par de embestidas mas y el chico salió de ella derramándose en su vientre, para después acostarse a un lado y abrazando protectoramente a la peli-rosa, la cual se acurruco en su pecho._

_-¿estás bien? –pregunta mirándola y mostrando preocupación._

_-Si. –susurra apenada escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. –Sasuke-kun vamos a vestirnos o llegara alguien y nos vera así.—dice algo asustada tratando de alejarse pero Sasuke apretó mas el abrazo._

_-No te preocupes__, llegaran hasta la noche… déjame quedarme más tiempo así.—susurro mirándola con dulzura mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda y Sakura asintió sonrojada acurrucándose más._

The end flash back

_-(te prometo Sakura que entrenare, encontrare a los demonios que te mataron, me vengare y después me reuniré contigo)_ –Sasuke acerco a sus labios la rosa que tenía en su mano y le dio un leve beso para después dejarla encima de la lapida y dar media vuelta.

-Sasuke. –llamo Mikoto mas este no volteo y siguió su camino ante la mirada preocupada de su madre.

-Él es fuerte, estará bien madre. –dijo Itachi de forma cálida.

-Estoy preocupada, desde que despertó después de enterarse de la noticia no ha hablado para nada, y los ojos de mi pequeño solo expresan tristeza. –dijo con preocupación mirando a Fugaku.

-Dale tiempo Mikoto. –dijo Kushina de forma consoladora. –Naruto se la ha pasado llorando, cada uno toma su dolor de forma diferente. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida y Mikoto trato de responderle la sonrisa mas no pudo, el llanto le gano y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-Te extrañare mucho Sakura-chan. –dijo Naruto tratando de retener las lagrimas y su madre al oírlo no lo soporto y también lloro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, el cual le acariciaba la cabeza en son de consuelo.

Kakashi hizo una leve inclinación a cada una de las tumbas y sin decir nada se fue de ahí, nadie lo detuvo o intento hacerlo, solo lo dejaron estar conociéndolo, sabiendo que Kakashi no era de las personas que mostraban su dolor a otros, de los que preferían sufrir solo.

* * *

><p>Dentro de una habitación que tenia paredes desgastadas, demasiado polvo y una cama, estaba Sakura acostada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y cubierta con una sabana hasta los hombros. En su rostro ya no se le veían heridas o alguna marca, y su suave respiración la hacía ver completamente tranquila.<p>

Dania estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de la vieja choza en la que estaban, la cual estaba alejada del pueblo donde viva Sakura. Ya sin la capucha a la chica se le dejaba ver el extravagante atuendo que usaba, consistía en un pequeño short de cuero que le llegaba un poco abajo del muslo y era de color negro. Una blusa hecha del mismo material y del mismo color, era ceñida y sin mangas, además tenía un sugerente escote en forma de "V". Sus manos eran adornadas por varias pulseras de cuero y usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas. La pelinegra tenía la mirada tranquila viendo unas cuantas aves revolotear en el árbol frente a la choza.

La peli-rosa comenzó a removerse y apretar sus parpados hasta abrir sus ojos despertándose por completo, con tranquilidad se sentó mas no sintió frío cuando las sabanas resbalaron por su cuerpo revelando su desnudes.

Parpadeo un par de veces notando que veía perfectamente, con extrañeza toco con sus manos revisando si traía los anteojos, pero al no sentirlos se extraño mas, no sabiendo lo que pasaba. Después noto que estaba en un lugar desconocido y de pronto los recuerdos la asaltaron, todos y cada uno de lo que sucedió esa noche, como su prima llego corriendo a su recamara para qué se escondieran, como los demonios aparecieron y venciendo a sus padres, como secuestraron a su madre seguramente a devorársela y como golpeaban a su padre hasta casi matarlo, como violaban a su prima para después matarla para finalizar en golpearla a ella misma mientras la violaban, lo último que recuerda fue haber visto el rostro contraído por el sufrimiento de su padre y de ahí nada más.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-Al fin despiertas. –dijo Dania con aburrimiento y Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miro de reojo hacia donde provenía la voz.

Sus ojos seguían opacos y derramaban esas lagrimas llenas de dolor, gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo pudo percibir el aura demoníaca de esa mujer, y sentía que era mucho más poderosa que los demonios que la atacaron.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta en forma de orden notando como los ojos del demonio se tornaban emocionados al contemplar su mirada. – ¿tú fuiste quien mando a esos demonios para acabar con mi familia?

-No fui yo. –dijo enderezándose y caminando hacia Sakura. –me llamo Dania y soy el demonio que tu padre invoco para salvarte la vida a cambio de su alma. –dijo sentándose tranquilamente alado de ella y Sakura ensancho levemente sus ojos sorprendida. –por lo que me dices supongo que antes de que perdieras la conciencia te fue revelado que esos demonios fueron mandados por alguien especialmente para matar a tu familia. –dijo con indiferencia y Sakura solo asintió. –también imagino que sabes que quien planeo eso sigue con vida ya que no estaba en el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos. –Sakura volvió a asentir de forma mecánica. –yo solo mate a los sirvientes por ordenes de tu padre y salve tu vida porque lo que mas deseo es que vivieras y encontraras tu felicidad… ¡ja! Valla ironía. La verdad no creo que seas feliz después de lo que te paso. –dijo con burla.

-No te burles del sacrificio de mi padre. –dijo seria mirándola amenazante no notando que sus ojos se había oscurecido dejando ver un verde más seco, que solo se dejo ver en ese momento de furia, cosa que hizo a Dania divertirse más. –el solo saber que tu devoraste el alma de mi padre me hace querer matarte, pero no soy idiota… sé que no te ganare y solo desperdiciare el sacrificio de mi padre. –dijo apretando sus manos con frustración.

-Inteligente, eso me agrada. –dijo con diversión y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada. – lamento decirte que no obtuve el alma de tu padre porque al sacrificarse se gano con facilidad el pase al paraíso, y yo no pude hacer mucho para impedirlo. –dijo despreocupada y Sakura la miro impresionada. –cambiando de tema ¿alguna idea de quien planeo el ataque a tu familia? –pregunta fingiendo interés.

-Mis padres tenían muchos enemigos y personas que los envidiaban. –dijo con furia apretando los puños.

-Entiendo. –dijo mirándola compresiva. –yo te podría ayudar a encontrarlos y vengarte. Hacerles pagar todo lo que sufriste y sufrieron tus padres y prima.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías? –pregunta mirándola de forma sospechosa.

-Porque quiero tu alma lógicamente. –dijo relamiéndose los labios y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –nada en esta vida es gratis pequeña y a cambio de mis servicios tu me darás tu alma cuando tu venganza este realizada. –dijo con burla. –pero tienes mucho que ganar, tendrás a un demonio que será tu fiel sirviente mientras obtienes tu venganza, podrás hacer de mi lo que quieras hasta que el momento llegue. Un trato justo ¿no crees?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –pregunta ignorando su pregunta y Dania sonrío de forma torcida sabiendo que si no le daba respuesta es porque se lo estaba pensando.

-Dos semanas, de hecho en ese tiempo tus padres y prima fueron sepultados al igual que tu… ¡claro! En la caja tuya y de tu madre no hay nada, pero no sé porque eso no le dijeron a los demás los líderes de la aldea. –dijo de forma pensativa.

-Saben que mamá fue devorada por demonios y seguramente piensan los mismo de mi así que no quieren que los demás sepan la forma tan denigrante en la que morimos. –dijo indiferente,

-¡Oh! –exclama falsamente sorprendida. –bueno ya aclarado eso ¿te gustaría visitar tu propia lapida y la de tus padres? –pregunta sonriendo de una forma tan exagerada que sus ojos se cerraron, pero Sakura noto que la sonrisa era igual de falsa que ella misma.

-Si. –dijo cortante poniéndose de pie dejando ver su desnudes a todo su esplendor, pero extrañamente no sintió frío ni mucho menos vergüenza.

-Ahí hay algo de ropa. –dijo apuntando la cabecera de la cama y Sakura volteo viendo un sencillo vestido color verde seco. –seguro te quedara. Yo te espero afuera. –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p>Frente a las cuatro lapidas de la familia Haruno se encuentra Sakura usando encima de su ropa la capucha que era de Dania, por lo que su rostro no se dejaba ver.<p>

Ya casi estaba oscureciendo y desde que había amanecido no había dejado de llover, aun así la peli-rosa llevaba un par de horas parada frente a las lapidas teniendo la mirada perdida no importándole empaparse, sabía que teniendo asma eso era muy riesgoso, pero en esos momentos no pensaba en cosas así, pero lo que ella aun no sabía era que por sus venas corría sangre demoníaca por lo que cualquier enfermedad que tuviera ya no la afectara al igual que ninguna enfermedad a futuro.

Dania estaba un par de metros atrás de ella recargada en el tronco de un árbol por lo que las hojas de este la cubrían de la lluvia. El demonio tenía una mirada divertida que no despegaba de las gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo.

-Dania. –llamo en un susurro Sakura pero al ser Dania un demonio pudo escucharla perfectamente gracias a su oído más desarrollado que el de un humano.

-¿Dime? –dijo apareciendo atrás de Sakura muy pegada a su cuerpo y dejando su rostro muy cerca de su oído, pero extrañamente Sakura no se asusto o sorprendió, no sabía porque sus sentidos estaban más despiertos desde que despertó y podía sentir que ella haría eso, era raro.

-Acepto el contrato. –dice cortante sin ver la sonrisa torcida que había adornado el rostro del demonio. –harás todo lo que yo te ordene sin replicar, serás mi fiel esclava, me ayudaras a investigar quien mando a matar a mis padres y también me ayudaras a vengar la muerte de ellos. Terminando mi venganza serás libre de devorar mi alma. –dijo con sequedad y la sonrisa de Dania se amplio.

_-(los humanos son tan fáciles de predecir)_ –un humano se acerca, así que vayámonos para hacer el contrato en otro lado. –dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, tenían que irse ya o si la veían y con un demonio no podría realizar sus propósitos con libertad porque la estarían buscando, era mejor que pensaran que había muerto, así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Dania.

-Dania. –llamo imponente cuando camino a su lado y la pelinegra la miro de reojo dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –cuando seas mi esclava quiero que me hables con más respeto y no me des ordenes. –dijo en forma de orden y una pequeña risa afloro de la garganta de la demonio.

-Aunque no me lo pidieras yo igual lo haría ya que así está en el contrato, pero cuando lo leas te darás cuenta que no miento. –dijo con diversión sabiendo que aunque esa capucha la cubra había fruncido el entrecejo, le divertía como esa chica se hacia la dura y como era más enojona desde que despertó, pero a ella no la engañaba sabia que usaba esa mascara para cubrir a la niña llena de miedo que está destrozada por la muerte de sus padres.

-Tengo otra duda Dania. –dijo sin mirarla.

-Andas muy platicadora ahorita y cuando veníamos al cementerio ni siquiera abrías la boca. –dijo con burla y Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Por qué cuando desperté puedo ver bien sin usar gafas? Y más importante ¿Por qué mis sentidos están más desarrollados?... Otra cosa que también me extraña es que antes si hubiera estado todo este rato bajo la lluvia ya me hubiera dado un ataque de asma y eso no ha pasado. –dijo con seriedad. –no sé porque siento que tu sabes el por qué de eso. –dijo mirándola de reojo notando la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba el rostro del demonio aunque ella sabía que era falsa.

-Y no solo eso te pasara, después notaras que tu velocidad ha aumentado, pero lo que más te sorprenderá es que tendrás una fuerza monstruosa. Será una fuerza más grande que la que tenía tu madre reuniendo su energía espiritual en un golpe, la tuya será más como fuerza demoníaca. –dijo con diversión y Sakura no dejaba ver su impresión, solo la seguía mirando. –entre otras habilidades que poco a poco descubrirás.

-No te pregunte que habilidades se me despertaran sino la razón por la que se me despertaran o porque las tengo. –dijo con molestia.

-¡Ja! Aun no haces el contrato y ya te portas como toda una ama. –dijo con burla. –eso me agrada. –Sakura apretaba su puño hartándose de ese demonio por darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. –la respuesta es porque para salvar tu vida tuve que darte un poco de mi sangre. –explico tranquila agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sakura ahora no pudo ocultar su impresión, mas agradecía tener la capucha encima para no dejarla ver por ese demonio, no quería que Dania notara que seguía teniendo debilidades. –así que con mi sangre corriendo por tus venas las enfermedades de los humanos no te afectaran al igual que tus heridas sanaran con rapidez, no tanto como a mí pero algo es algo… lo único es que a ti si te dolerán las heridas a diferencia de mi que no conozco el dolor. –dijo socarrona.

-Si tengo sangre demoníaca eso significa que tengo presencia demoníaca que los cazadores pueden notar ¿verdad? –pregunta tranquila mirando al frente viendo la puerta del cementerio por la cual entraba alguien que ella reconoció perfectamente por lo que bajo su capucha para que su rostro sea cubierto por completo. – ¿si alguien me conoce no sentirá mi presencia de cazadora sino una presencia demoníaca similar a la tuya?

-Sí y no. –dijo con simpleza notando el gesto de la chica por lo que miro a la entrada viendo a un chico de unos doce años de cabellera negra cargando un ramo de flores en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un paraguas que lo cubría de la lluvia, el verlo le provoco una sonrisa torcida al demonio. –tienes mi esencia mas no mi presencia, la tuya es diferente a la mía y a la que solías tener. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. – cuando estés mas entrenada lo notaras perfectamente, así que lo que importa ahorita es que un conocido no te reconocerá. –Sakura solo asintió.

-Cuando nos vallamos de este pueblo y tengamos el contrato hecho quiero que me entrenes. –dijo en forma de orden y Dania solo asintió.

Cuando el chico de la sombrilla paso exactamente alado de Sakura, Daría escucho perfectamente como el corazón de Sakura bombeaba con más fuerza y sonrío burlona.

* * *

><p>Sasuke desde que murió Sakura se la pasaba entrenando, ya sea solo o con su equipo, su padre o Itachi, pero siempre se la pasaba entrenando cosa que preocupaba a su familia, pero por más que trataban de hacerlo descansar él solo los ignoraba, ni siquiera les decía nada, ya que tampoco había vuelto a hablar con nadie, parecía como si se hubiera quedado mudo desde que Sakura murió.<p>

Como había agarrado de costumbre ir al cementerio cuando empiece a oscurecerse ese día no sería la excepción. Como había acostumbrado desde hace dos semanas había comprado un ramo de flores y con ellas en mano y un paraguas que lo cubra de la lluvia se encamino al cementerio.

Cuando paso la puerta del cementerio sintió dos presencia demoníacas, eran algo débiles por lo que siguió caminando hasta divisarlas notando que de lado contrario venia una mujer muy hermosa de atuendo descarado y extravagante que no parecía importarle mojarse con la lluvia alado de esta vio a una figura más pequeña que no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo porque esa larga capucha la cubría. Ambas estaban completamente empapadas.

El pelinegro aparentando no haberlas vista paso por su lado y camino unos pasos más deteniéndose. Con elegancia y agilidad cerro su sombrilla y la aventó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera justo enfrente del par de demonios provocando que se detuvieran.

-No lo lastimes. –susurro Sakura solo para que Dania la escuchara y esta rodo los ojos, pero igual la iba a obedecer ya que no quería tener problemas antes del contrato con la mocosa como ella le llamaba en su mente.

-Los demonios en esta aldea están prohibidos. –en dos semanas por primera vez Sasuke hablo volteando viendo la espalda de ambos demonios.

-Somos demonios muy débiles y solo estábamos de paso. –dice con tranquilidad Dania volteando a verlo con seriedad mas Sakura seguía dándole la espalda.

-No soy idiota, se que están escondiendo sus poderes porque demonios del nivel que aparentan tener no podrían siquiera hacerle un rasguño al escudo que protege la aldea. –dijo cortante mientras su mano derecha brilla de un color azul y de su mano salió una larga Katana que seguía brillando con esa extraña luz.

-A pesar de ser un mocoso eres muy persuasivo. –dijo con burla y Sasuke solo se mantuvo inmune no perdiéndola de vista. –pero mi intención no es matar a alguien de esta aldea, así que usa esa inteligencia y sigue tu camino dejándonos seguir a nosotros el nuestro.

Sasuke lanzo su espada directo al demonio encapuchado pero Dania apareció interponiéndose en la espada haciendo que esta se le enterrara en el estomago y Sasuke miro triunfante que había matado a uno, pero ensancho sus ojos al notar que la espada solo quemaba parte de la piel del demonio mas no la convertía en cenizas como se supone debe de pasar cuando hace contacto con un demonio.

-Tu poder espiritual es débil. –dijo Dania sacando la espada sin importarle que el tomarla le quemara la mano. –mas lamento decirte que alguien como yo no siente ni dolor. –las heridas del estomago del demonio sanaron con facilidad ante la impresionada mirada de Sasuke. –sigue entrenando. –dijo aventándole la espalda y esta cayo enterrándose justo unos milímetros a los pies del pelinegro.

Dania dio media vuelta justo cuando de su espalda brotaron un par de enormes alas negras llenas de plumas sorprendiendo a Sasuke, después tomo del brazo a Sakura y emprendió vuelo llevándosela consigo.

Sasuke estiro su mano y la espada se convirtió en simple energía que regreso a su mano derecha.

_-(asquerosos demonios… le prometí a Sakura matarlos a todos y me topo con dos que se me escapan, pero… prometo que ese par será el primero y último que se me escapara Sakura)_ –el pelinegro miro el cielo dejando ver tristeza en sus ojos mientras las gotas de lluvia le daban de lleno al rostro dándole un aire angelical.

Con lentitud cerro sus ojos y gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mas a simple vista no se sabía si eran lágrimas o simplemente gotas de lluvia. El pelinegro dejo de mirar el cielo y dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino con tranquilidad.

**Continuara**

**O.O Sasuke estuvo tan cerca de saku sin saberlo T.T inshe venganza como cega a todos T.T buaaa...! entiendo ke se kieran vengar lo mismo me paso a mi cuando mi hermano se comio mi rebanada de rollo de mango u.u jure vengarme y me ceegue por eso, esa venda de venganza cayo de mis ojos cuando me comi su kider delis, y entonces cuando vi su cara llena de furia gritandome cuanto insulto ahi fue cuando me di cuenta ke la venganza es lo maximmo *o***

**la vdd, el escribir este capi me hizo un nudo en la gargante, se me hizo muy triste T.T y yo ke estoy acostumbrada a escribir comedia T.T pobre sasukito T.T si ke esta sufriendo T.T**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. No es un remplazo

**No es un remplazo, solo es un compañero más**

Pasando unas cuantas semanas más desde la muerte de la familia Haruno se nombro a Minato como el nuevo líder de la aldea. La decisión fue tomada por todos los del consejo creyendo que eso era lo más indicado para la aldea, ya que de entre ellos el más responsable y poderoso era Namikaze Minato, todos confiaban en su liderazgo y Minato humildemente acepto.

En este momento ya habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde la muerte de los Haruno. Los que quedaban del equipo de Kakashi estaban entrenando como todas las mañanas. Sasuke y Naruto tenía una batalla de entrenamiento mientras que Kakashi los observa con tranquilidad.

Ambos preadolescentes estaban agitados, sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas mientras que sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas, pero ninguno daba tregua, no se iban dejar vencer por el otro.

No solo Sasuke era el que se mataba entrenando por otros lados, Naruto también lo hacía, a veces con ayuda de su padre o su padrino Jiraiya que le ayudaban mucho, pero él a diferencia de Sasuke entrenaba porque quería hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y no volverlos a perder como cuando Sakura murió mientras que Sasuke lo hacía por querer venganza.

Kakashi noto que ese par ya estaba furioso y se estaba dejando llevar por la batalla, así que decidió intervenir colocándose en medio de ambos deteniendo su ataque.

-El entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin, chicos. –dijo de forma despreocupada.

Sasuke solo se enderezo y Kakashi soltó ambos puños en el momento en el que Naruto se enderezaba. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta retirándose sin decir nada como había acostumbrado a hacerlo, con Naruto mirándolo alejarse de forma triste.

-Sasuke. –llamo Kakashi y este detuvo su paso mas no volteo a verlo. –Minato-sensei dijo que terminando el entrenamiento nos quería en su oficina. –dijo de forma perezosa y el pelinegro solo asintió siguiendo su camino solo que en vez de ir a su casa iría a la oficina de Minato. –vamos Naruto. –dijo cerrando sus ojos dando a entender que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Sensei. –dijo caminando alado del peli-plata el cual lo miraba de reojo. –desde que Sakura-chan ya no está con nosotros siento como si Sasuke hubiera muerto con ella. –dijo con tristeza cerrando sus puños. –siento como si hubiera perdido a mis dos únicos y mejores amigo, o mejor dicho a mis dos hermanos. –Kakashi dejo de mirar de reojo al rubio para mirar el cielo.

-Yo también siento como si hubiera perdido a dos personas importantes Naruto. –dijo con tranquilidad. –pero aun queda la esperanza de que por lo menos recuperemos uno. –dijo volteándolo a ver sonriéndole bajo su máscara y el rubio asintió regresando esa gran sonrisa a su rostro, sonrisa que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-No perderé la esperanza de volver a tener de vuelta al teme con el que me peleaba ¡dattebayo!... ¡juro que no volveré decirle teme a Sasuke hasta que él regrese a ser el de antes! –dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna y Kakashi asintió divertido acariciándole la cabeza.

-Y yo prometo que leeré los libros de Jiraiya-sama solo una vez al día hasta que el verdadero Sasuke regrese. –dijo con diversión y al rubio le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente.

* * *

><p>Antes de entrar a la oficina de Minato, Sasuke espero a sus compañeros, ya estando ellos los tres entraron con tranquilidad viendo que de pie atrás del rubio estaban Orochimaru y Jiraiya. El ultimo mirando con diversión al primero, el cual tenía cara de molestia mientras que Minato los recibía con una sonrisa cálida.<p>

-Me alegro que hayan llegado. –dijo con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Oto-san porque nos llamaste? –pregunta el rubio. –mas te vale que sea importante porque soy un adolescente en entrenamiento ocupado. –dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

-Niñato respeta a tu líder, por muy tu padre que sea aquí no es más que tu superior. —regaña de forma tétrica Orochimaru haciendo que el rubio menor se esconda asustado atrás de Kakashi, mientras que Minato sonreía de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno los mande a llamar porque ustedes son el único equipo de tres personas cuando los equipos de cazadores deben de ser de cuatro. –informa con seriedad sabiendo que esa noticia no se la tomaran del todo bien los miembros menores de ese equipo. –cuando un miembro llega a hacer falta en el equipo a este se le asigna alguien más. –dijo sabiendo que su comentario fue brusco pero era la verdad.

Sasuke había bajado la cabeza apretando sus puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse para no echársele encima a su líder y molerlo a golpes por sus estúpidos comentarios según él.

-¡Sakura-chan no era un simple soldado que se remplaza padre!—grita furioso y ofendido el rubio. –era nuestra compañera de equipo, nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana. –dijo con decisión. –nadie la remplazara.

-Sabía que reaccionarias así Naruto por eso no deje que la nueva compañera de equipo de ustedes presenciara esto, no sin antes hablar con ustedes. –dijo con seriedad Minato. –ella no tiene la culpa de ser asignada al equipo de ustedes, la decisión fue mía al considerarla apta para estar con ustedes sabiendo que sus habilidades les serán de gran ayuda. Pero tú tienes razón hijo mío, Sakura-chan no fue un soldado que será remplazado así como así y créeme que no pretendo eso al meter a alguien más a su equipo. Sakura-chan para ustedes siempre será una importante persona que estuvo en su equipo y que desgraciadamente ya no lo pudo seguir estando. La nueva persona que desde ahora los acompañara a misiones y entrenamientos no es un remplazo solo es alguien más que se adaptara a estar con ustedes y lo ayudara para que su trabajo no se complique mas. –termino de relatar con seriedad y el rubio menor bajo la cabeza.

-No te deprimas Naruto, te aseguro que esta nueva compañera les caerá muy bien, además mientras Sakura-chan siga estando en sus corazones te aseguro que no sentirás que alguien más trata de tomar su lugar. –dijo con tranquilidad Jiraiya.

-Por mi me da igual como se lo tomen, pero de una vez les digo que no quiero que hagan sentir menos a mi hija. –dijo con firmeza Orochimaru provocando que Kakashi levantara la mirada viéndolo sorprendido y Sasuke pudo aparentar su sorpresa con esa capa de indiferencia que había adaptado desde hace unos meses.

-¿Qué tiene que ver su hija aquí Orochimaru? –pregunta el rubio sin entender pero después cayo en cuenta de algo. –espere ¿tiene una hija? –pregunta impresionado.

-Si y ella será su nueva compañera de equipo. —dijo tranquilo Minato sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

Sin poder evitarlo los tres se metieron en sus pensamientos y una nube blanca apareció en su cabeza apareciendo la imagen de una chica de doce años con la finta de Orochimaru teniendo una enorme serpiente en el cuello, con la lengua larga saliendo de su boca igual que la de una serpiente. Al instante a los tres se les coloreo la frente de azul de solo pensar que tendrán una compañera versión femenina de Orochimaru.

-¡No se la imaginen! –grita Orochimaru molesto con una vena muy marcada en su cabeza mientras que tanto Minato como Jiraiya se tapaban la boca para no reírse.

-Lo siento. –dijo Kakashi aclarándose la garganta. –pero Orochimaru-sama no sabíamos que tenía una hija y pues nos cayo de sorpresa la noticia. –dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Pues ni él lo sabia hasta apenas una semana. –dijo burlón Jiraiya apuntando a su amigo. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

Orochimaru fulmino con la mirada al que para su desgracia es su único amigo y este le sonreía de forma socarrona mientras que Minato negaba resignado.

-¿Cómo paso eso? –pregunta Kakashi sin creérselo.

-Pues veras Kakashi, todo paso la semana pasada cuando fui a molestar, digo a visitar a mi amigo del alma. –comenzó a relatar su historia poniendo mirada melancólica mientras que Orochimaru se contenía para no matar a Jiraiya.

Flash back

Fuera de una casa enorme estilo europea se encontraba Jiraiya de lo mas sonriente mirando a su amigo que estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo con molestia.

-Jiraiya es demasiado temprano como para que vengas a joder. –dijo con fastidio. –acabo de llegar de una misión y quiero descansar.

-Tengo un mes sin verte amigosho del alma y tú así me recibes cuando vengo a darte la bienvenida. –dijo mártir mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de retener las lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-No te iras de aquí hasta que cumplas tu propósito de joderme una hora cada día ¿verdad? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Si y como con el mes de ausencia las horas se te juntaron… calculo que hasta a dormir me quedare. –dijo emocionado sacando de quien sabe donde una maleta y Orochimaru suspiro derrotado pensando que era mejor enfrentar esa desgracia ahorita que suspenderla, después de todo sabia que ese pervertido no se daría por vencido hasta terminar jodiendolo.

-Pasa idiota. –dijo dando media vuelta y adentrándose en la casa y como niño bueno Jiraiya lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas avanzaron unos cuantos pasos cuando la puerta volvió a ser tocada haciendo que ambos detengan su paso.

-¿are? ¿esperas a alguien? –pregunta extrañado sabiendo que su amigo es un antisocial de primera y el único que siempre lo sigue para todos lados y le habla aparte de él es el rarito del alumno de su amigo, un tal Kabuto que por cierto Jiraiya pensaba que era gay y su amigo se lo follaba porque era muy raro que alguien admire a Orochimaru.

-No espero a nadie. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Si esperas a Kabuto me voy amigo, no me gustaría ver sus mariconadas. –dijo con burla y Orochimaru lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Maldito descerebrado!... ¡ya te he dicho que no soy joto y que Kabuto anda como lapa conmigo porque el raro es él! –grita molesto.

-Pues para tipos raros ambos se avientan un tiro. –dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo deforma insinuante.

_-(Orochimaru recuerda tu terapia de aguantar a idiotas, solo cuenta hasta diez, piensa en tu mundo feliz y tranquilízate)_ –se repetía mentalmente aspirando y soltando el aire manteniendo sus ojos cerrados metiéndose en su mundo feliz.

_-(¿ahora qué le pasa? O.o)_ –Jiraiya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se encamino a la puerta para abrirla antes de que la tumben porque quien quiera que sea el visitante azotaba la puerta muy fuerte. –_(lo más seguro es que sea Kabuto que viene esperanzado porque Orochy le dé bien fuerte por el culo u.u)_

Jiraiya de lo más tranquilo abrió la puerta como si de su casa se tratase topándose con su alumno Minato, el cual le sonría de oreja a oreja, pero Jiraiya noto esa mirada cómplice y picara que su querido alumno le dedicaba cada que le iba ayudar a joder a su presa favorita, ósea Orochimaru.

-¿Qué me tienes alumno del alma? –pregunta emocionado.

-Jiraiya-sensei deja te presento a Sayumi-chan. –dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a una chica muy linda de aproximadamente unos doce años.

La chica tenía un largo cabello negro que lo llevaba suelto dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color morados. Tenía facciones infantiles, tiernas y hermosas. Su cuerpo tenía complexión normal para su edad aunque su estatura no era promedio, a decir verdad era un poco bajita. Vestía un simple pantalón algo holgado color negro que le llegaba a la cadera y una blusa blanca sin mangas que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo.

-¡Jojojojo…! ¿así que planeas poner de niñera a Orochy? –pregunta divertido y Minato niega con la cabeza mientras que la pequeña frunce el entrecejo con molestia, mueca que se le hizo muy familiar al peli-blanco.

-Observa bien a la chica sensei. –dice con diversión y Jiraiya acerca un poco su rostro al de la chica para observarlo mejor mientras que la chica lo mira con molestia y hastió.

-Estoy seguro de haber visto esa forma de mirar en algún lado mas no recuerdo donde. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla aun analizando con la mirada a la chica.

-Tal vez si miras hacia atrás te ayude. –dijo divertido Minato apuntando atrás del pervertido en donde estaba Orochimaru con muecas de fastidio viendo quien interrumpió en su morada.

Jiraiya volteo viendo a su amigo mirándolo con fastidio luego regresa su mirada hacia la chica que lo miraba de la misma forma porque el enorme cuerpo del hombre no le permitía ver a la persona que el rubio que la trajo hasta ahí apuntaba. Jiraiya mecánicamente regreso su mirada a Orochimaru analizando los ojos para regresarla a los de la chica y así lo hizo un par de veces hasta que miro a Minato con ojos muy abiertos reflejando incredulidad y el rubio solo asintió divertido haciendo que el peli-blanco desencajara la mandíbula.

-¡Hay mi Dios! –dijo sin creérselo tocándose la frente.

-Eso mismo dije yo Jiraiya-sensei cuando los guardias llegaron a mi oficina trayendo a esta pequeña que decía ser hija de ya sabes quién y la mire a los ojos y lo comprobé. —explica tranquilo.

-Pero es que es inexplicable, de hecho es más creíble que yo tuviera hijos regados que ese rarito. –dijo aun impresionado y sin salir del shock.

-Oye idiota ya dime que pasa que no se dé que hablan tu y Minato… solo tu alumno entiende tus babosadas. –dijo con molestia Orochimaru y Sayumi trataba de ver a la persona que había hablado pero el cuerpo del peli-blanco no se lo permitía.

Jiraiya y Minato se miraron de forma cómplice sonriendo traviesos. Al instante Jiraiya salto poniéndose atrás de la pequeña que tomo de los hombros y como si de una muñeca se tratara le dio un par de vueltas mareándola.

-¡Amigo te presento a tu hija! –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja tocándole la cabeza a la pobre chica para que dejara de dar vueltas y quedara de frente a Orochimaru.

-Deja de decir tonteras que yo no ten… Orochimaru dejo sus palabras en el aire al ver el rostro de la chica, esos rasgos y en especial color de ojos eran idénticos a los de la mujer que conoció hace unos trece años, con la cual tuvo una aventura mientras hacia una misión trabajando con los cazadores del pueblo donde ella vivía, jamás olvidaría a esa mujer porque tenía gran parecido con su amor imposible.

Por otro lado Sayumi al finalmente conocer al hombre que era su padre, sonrío levemente notando que era tal cual su madre lo describió, de hecho no se le veía que haya envejecido, ya que había visto una foto de él junto con el equipo que su madre tenía antes de quedar embarazada.

Jiraiya y Minato miraban divertidos como la cara de Orochimaru se deformaba mostrando incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte oto-san! –dijo de forma educada haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Al menos tiene modales la mocosa. –dijo pensativo Jiraiya y Minato asintió pero ambos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la mirada fulminante de la pequeña pelinegra. –y tiene la misma mirada. – susurro incrédulo solo para que Minato lo escuchara y este asintió dándole la razón.

-¿oto-san? –llamo extrañada volteando a verlo ya que aun no había recibido respuesta de él, pero justo en ese momento Orochimaru cayo desmayado. – ¡oto-san! –grita asustada.

-Le cayó como en bomba la noticia. –dijo divertido Jiraiya codeándole las costillas al rubio que asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Anciano no se quede ahí y ayúdeme a levantar a mi padre! –grita molesta estando arrodillada alado de Orochimaru echándole aire con las manos.

-¿me llamas a mí? –pregunta Jiraiya apuntándose con un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha.

-¿ve algún otro anciano? –pregunta con ironía y molestia.

-Nombre si son igualitos y eso que ese amargado no la crío. –comenta con molesta el peli-blanco con su tic más marcado y Minato sonreía divertido.

Después de un rato ya despertando Orochimaru los cuatro se encontraban en la casa del pelinegro sentados en los cómodos sillones de su sala.

Minato y Jiraiya bebían tranquilamente su te mientras que Orochimaru sentado frente a Sayumi la miraba de forma penetrante y la chica se sentía algo cohibida.

_-(desde que se que mi padre vive he querido conocerlo y ahora que lo tengo enfrente no me lo puedo creer del todo)_ –pensó Sayumi con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bien Sayumi-chan, dinos lo qué haces aquí—dice Jiraiya con tranquilidad sabiendo que su amigo no se atreverá a preguntar.

-En primer lugar anciano: ¿a usted que le importa? Y en segundo lugar: no me llame con el chan que no soy ninguna mocosa de cinco años como para que me llame así. –dijo con molestia y Orochimaru no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

_-(sin duda mi hija, esa intolerancia a los idiotas es parte de mi gen)_ –piensa orgulloso.

-Mendriga chamaca, solo de tierna tiene la cara. –murmura Jiraiya y Minato solo pudo escucharlo haciendo que sonría divertido.

-¿Cómo es que se de ti hasta ahora? –pregunta tranquilo Orochimaru cosa que sorprendió a los varones ya que no pensaban que fuera a preguntar. Por otro lado Sayumi bajo la cabeza.

-Como sabrá en el pueblo que vivía con mi madre era también de cazadores así que fui entrenada como tal. –explica con tranquilidad. —nunca supe de usted porque cada que le preguntaba a mamá si tenía padre solo le daba vueltas al tema y yo al ver su cara triste suponía que mi padre había muerto y eso seguí pensando hasta hace unos meses.

_-(¡oh! entonces la madre de la mocosa si amaba a Orochy)_ –Jiraiya se sobaba la barbilla pensativo mientras que los otros dos miraban tranquilos a la chica.

-Mi madre enfermo gravemente y su enfermedad estaba tan avanzada que era imposible ser curada. Antes de morir me contó que mi padre seguía con vida y me dijo como lo conoció y como él nunca supo de mi existencia. Mi madre sabia que usted amaba a otra mujer y ella lo que menos quería era retenerlo con ella porque tendría un hijo suyo, así que por eso no le dijo nada, quería que usted fuera feliz. –siguió platicando con tranquilidad y Orochimaru la escuchaba atento sin mostrar alguna clase de expresión pero por dentro se sentía culpable. –cuando supe de usted primero le agarre coraje por nunca estar con nosotras, pero después lo pensé y me di cuenta que usted no tenía la culpa por no saber de mi y además que no tenía la culpa de amar a alguien más y no poder amar a mi madre como tampoco mamá tenía la culpa de enamorarse de usted sin ser correspondida. Hace dos meses mamá murió y yo no tenía más familia, así que lo estuve pensando mucho y hable con el líder de mi aldea para que me permitiera venir a buscar a mi padre, lo único que me queda en el mundo y si usted me acepta como su hija y me permite vivir con usted yo estaría dispuesta a quedarme para tratar de conocerlo y amarlo como a un padre. –termino de relatar con seriedad pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y miedo por ser rechazada.

_-(demasiado madura para su edad)_ –fue el pensamiento de los tres hombres.

-También me gustaría conocerte Sayumi. –dijo como respuesta Orochimaru haciendo que la chica sonriera de oreja a oreja emocionada y los otros dos sonrieran levemente.

-¡Gracias oto-san! –grito emocionada echándosele encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Orochimaru al igual que los otros dos estaba impresionado. El pelinegro sonrío muy, pero muy levemente y la abrazo. El único que noto que esa sonrisa sincera era Jiraiya, que sonrío feliz por su amigo.

The end flash back

Kakashi y Naruto tenían los ojos muy abiertos ante el relato mientras que Sasuke solo escondía su sorpresa.

-¡No tenias que decir lo del abrazo, tarado! –grita molesto Orochimaru dándole un zape en la cabeza a Jiraiya. –además yo no sonreí. –dijo indignado cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo hiciste. –dijo codeándole las costillas y Orochimaru tenía un tic marcado en su ceja derecha.

-Bueno chicos, Sayumi-chan no debe tardar ya que la mande a llamar antes de que llegaran, así que si la esperan podrán conocerla y ella desde mañana empezara a entrenar con ustedes. –dijo con tranquilidad Minato.

En eso la puerta fue levemente tocada y Kakashi que estaba más cerca la abrió viendo a la linda pelinegra que lo miraba con indiferencia.

_-(en eso de que tiene la mirada del padre no se equivocaba Jiraiya-sama U¬¬)_ –pasa, te esperábamos. –dijo Kakashi haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

La chica miro curiosa a las personas que no conocía mientras se adentraba. Naruto también la miraba curioso mientras que Sasuke no le tomaba importancia.

Ella hizo una prueba ayer y esta más que apta para estar con su equipo chicos. –dijo Minato sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. – Sayumi ellos serán tu nuevo equipo y a partir de mañana entrenaras con ellos. –la pelinegra asintió e hizo una leve inclinación mirando hacia sus tres compañeros.

-¡Mi nombre es Hidaka Sayumi, un gusto en conocerlos!... ¡Será un placer trabajar con ustedes! –dijo de forma educada.

-¡Mucho gusto Sayumi-chan! ¡mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto dattebayo! –se presento enérgico.

-¿Namikaze? ¿acaso eres algo de Minato-sama? –pregunta extrañada.

_-(¿Por qué a él si le deja llamarla con el "chan"? T.T)_ –Jiraiya miraba ofendido a la mocosa notando que solo con él se la traía.

-Soy su hijo. —dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca y Sakumi asintió sonriendo levemente.

-Soy Hatake Kakashi y seré tu superior como capitán del equipo. — dijo de forma perezosa.

Sayumi asintió y dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke, el cual al sentirse mirado volteo a verla. Todos miraban al Uchiha y este solo dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? –comenta con desagrado Sayumi.

-Discúlpalo, solo que él desde hace tiempo no le dirige la palabra a nadie y dejo de lado sus modales. –dijo con tranquilidad Minato y Sayumi lo miro no muy de acuerdo con la respuesta, pero al ver que nadie iba aclarar decidió no preguntar. –su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y suele ser algo frío, mas con las personas que no conoce.

-Bueno Sayumi, mañana te espero en el campo de entrenamiento número catorce a las ocho de la mañana. –dijo Kakashi mirándola y esta asintió. –con permiso. –dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo también de la oficina.

-Por cierto Naruto, tu madre quiere que le ayudes con las comprar y si no llegas en diez minutos seguro se enojara. –dijo con tranquilidad Minato y el rubio se exalto.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes padre, ahora por tu culpa estoy a riesgo de morir si no llego en diez minutos! –dijo asustado. – ¡y la casa queda muy lejos! –grito mientras lloraba saliendo corriendo del despacho.

-Qué raro equipo me toco. –comenta extrañada Sayumi mirando por donde sus ahora compañeros se fueron.

-A tu edad tenía uno más raro. —dijo su padre palmeándole el hombro en forma de consuelo y Jiraiya lo miro ofendido.

* * *

><p>Caminando tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo iba Orochimaru junto con su hija.<p>

-Padre. –Orochimaru mira de reojo a su hija dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – ¿Por qué Minato-sama me dijo que tuviera paciencia porque es probable que mis compañeros me traten como una intrusa?

-Porque los tres querían mucho a su difunta compañera. –explico con tranquilidad escondiendo bajo su flequillo sus ojos. –dos la querían como hermanos y uno la amaba.

-El tal Uchiha ¿verdad? –Orochimaru asintió. – ¿de que murió su compañera?

-Demonios la mataron junto con su familia. –Sayumi pudo notar que en el tono de voz de su padre había algo raro, más no lograba identificarlo del todo porque aun no lo conocía bien.

-¿tú también querías a esa chica? –pregunta con tranquilidad.

-Era como una sobrina para mí y su madre era una preciada amiga que fue mi compañera de equipo cuando fui aprendiz de cazador.

_-(probablemente la madre de esa chica fue la persona que mi padre siempre amo)_ – ¿Por qué Minato-sama me eligió a mí para ser su compañera pudiendo elegir a alguien que seguramente ya los conozca y no les sea tan pesado aceptar?

-Porque ya todos los equipos están formados, están acostumbrados y adaptados a las habilidades del otro, de hecho Tsunade quien fue quien los formo lo había hecho adaptando a cada chico para que pueda fortalecer sus habilidades trabajando con sus compañeros. Por esa razón no puede sacar algún miembro del equipo, es más fácil hacer que uno se adapte a hacer que dos lo hagan. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Tsunade era tu amiga? ¿la que falleció? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si

-¿la amabas? –la chica lo miraba impaciente esperando la respuesta, pero siguieron caminando y Orochimaru no hablo, así que sabiendo que no le responderá regreso su vista al frente.

-Si. –se oyó el susurro de Orochimaru y la chica lo escucho perfectamente haciendo que mirara impresionada a su padre notando como este aun mantenía la cabeza agachada sin permitirle ver sus ojos, así que decidió ya no molestarlo más y regresar su mirada al frente.

* * *

><p>En un lugar demasiado alejado del pueblo de cazadores, en un enorme campo sin nada a su alrededor se encontraba Sakura parada. Su pelo había sido cortado hasta los hombros en leves capas que empezaban desde el inicio de sus ojos. Traía puesto un simple pantalón masculino y una playera de color café que le quedaba levemente holgada.<p>

El aspecto de la peli-rosa era deplorable, tenía el pelo revuelto y aterrado. Su rostro estaba sucio y con manchas de sangre. Su ropa estaba aterrada, rasgada y con rastros de sangre también. Su respiración era agitada y sudor adornaba su rostro.

Frente a ella estaba Dania vistiendo el mismo atuendo descarado y provocativo. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, no se le notaba ni un poco agitada o aterrada.

-Paremos el entrenamiento por hoy Sakura-sama. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-La de las ordenes aquí soy yo demonio. –dijo con desprecio dejando ver que en esos meses su mirada se había endurecido mas.

Dania rodó los ojos exasperada y con facilidad detuvo el puño que Sakura estaba por darle en el rostro justo cuando apareció enfrente de ella usando su gran velocidad. Con la otra mano y sin problemas detuvo la patada que la chica estaba por darle en las costillas.

Sakura estiro su mano izquierda la cual brillo de color verde y de ella fue saliendo una ballesta que tenía una flecha echa de energía que brillaba de color verde. Sin pensarlo Sakura disparo la flecha haciendo que esta se clavara en el hombro derecho de Dania, la cual soltó la mano que sostenía la de Sakura y dio un par de vueltas aun sosteniéndole el pie y lanzándola algo lejos haciendo que esta se estrellara en el piso.

Sakura con molestia se puso de pie dejando ver que en su cabeza tenía una gran herida que sangraba al igual que en sus brazos mientras que en su ballesta se dejaba ver que otra flecha igual que la otra había aparecido.

Sakura apunto con su arma hacia Dania y disparo la flecha que tenia y Dania desenfundo la espada que tenía en la cintura golpeando la flecha para que se desviara. Cada que Sakura disparaba una flecha en la ballesta volvía a salir otra y seguía lanzándoselas a Dania y esta con facilidad la desviaba usando su espada.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua notando como por el cansancio su mirada se nublaba haciéndola ver borroso, además que comenzaba a marearse señal de que se estaba quedando sin energía, así que decidió parar ya que si seguía terminaría desmayándose y Dania tendría que llevarla cargando hasta la cabaña donde vivía y la verdad no le gustaba que ese demonio la tocara más que cuando entrenaban.

-Terminamos. –dijo en forma de orden haciendo que la mano que sostenía la ballesta brillara con más intensidad y absorbiera su arma.

Dania solo asintió y se acerco con tranquilidad hacia Sakura aun teniendo clavada en su hombro la flecha que alcanzo a clavarle, la cual seguía quemándole la piel.

-Su energía espiritual ha aumentado. –dijo sacándose la flecha y aventándola, al instante la herida en su hombro sano al igual que la quemadura en la mano con la que quito la flecha. –veo que le gusta más usar su energía espiritual que la demoníaca.

-Quiero aprender a usar ambas energías, pero si puedo evitare usar la demoníaca. –dijo con simpleza estirando su mano y al instante Dania le dio la misma capucha que pertenecía a ella desde que llego a ese mundo, la cual tenía amarrada en su cintura.

Sakura se la puso, dio media vuelta para bajar esa montaña e ir a su hogar, así comer algo y reponer energías, pero al intentar dar un paso se mareo por lo que estuvo por caerse, pero Dania que estaba a su lado la detuvo con delicadeza.

-Si se hubiera detenido cuando le dije no estaría tan débil. –dijo en forma de regaño.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y se alejo de ella como si quemara para después darle una fuerte bofetada que le volteo el rostro a Dania.

-¿Quién te crees como para regañarme idiota? –pregunta con molestia.

-Lo siento Sakura-sama, no volverá a pasar. –dijo dócil volteando a verla sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sakura frunció el entrecejo al ver como lo hinchado de la mejilla que provoco el golpe desaparecía con facilidad.

-vamos. –dijo con fastidio comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Dania, que se mantenía tranquila, sin mostrar molestia, frustración o humillación por lo que una simple niña humana le ha hecho o como le ha hablado. –por cierto Dania. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Dígame? –dice con educación y respeto.

Cada que bajamos la montaña debemos pasar por el pueblo para llegar a la cabaña y en el peor de los casos vamos hasta el mercado del pueblo por alimentos. Tu en si llamas la atención por tu aspecto tan… no hallaba como decirlo y Dania sonreía de forma torcida sabiendo a donde quería llegar. –tan hermoso. –dijo entre dientes costándole mucho trabajo alagar a ese demonio. –y el atuendo que llevas hace que llames más la atención y yo lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención por algo siempre llevo tu capucha ¿recuerdas? –dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¿sugiere que compre una capucha para usarla usted y yo seguir usando la mía? –pregunta con inocencia que lógicamente era falsa y Sakura lo sabía.

-El material de tu capucha me gusta y quiero seguir usándolo porque se ve muy resistente, así que cómprate una capucha nueva. –dijo en forma de orden.

-Es normal que mi capucha sea resistente después de todo es una capucha hecha en el inframundo. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Lo que sea. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –también quiero, no, te ordeno que cambies tu forma de vestir. No me gusta que me vean junto con alguien que usa ropa de prostituta. –dijo con desprecio y Dania sonrío divertida.

-Como ordene Sakura-sama. –dijo respetuosa. – cuando bajemos al pueblo comprare algo mas reservado digno de caminar junto a usted. –dijo con respeto pero Sakura frunció el entrecejo notando ese toque divertido en sus ojos.

_-(¿acaso a este maldito demonio nada la ofende?)_ –pensó con algo de frustración.

**Continuara**

**que tal? les gusto?... les adelanto ke en el siguiente kapi saku se reencuentra con su antiguo ekipo *o* ¿que pasara? jojojo solo yo lo se XD**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	4. El quinto aniversario de mi muerte

**El quinto aniversario**** de mi muerte**

_Se ve una enorme habitación con paredes pintadas de color rosa, un enorme ventanal con cortinas de encaje del mismo color solo que más fuerte y uno holanes blancos. La puerta era de color café sin alguna clase de__ adorno, a mediación tenía una cama cubierta con un edredón color rojo, algunos cojines encima y uno que otro peluche. En ambos costados de la cama había un buro que tenían una lámpara y algunos retratos. Alado de la ventana había un ropero y unos metros enfrente de la cama estaba un peinador pegado a la pared que tenia algunos objetos personales encima. _

_Una chica se encontraba frente al ropero con su cuerpo siendo cubierto por una pequeña toalla color verde. Las puertas del ropero estaban abiertas y la chica miraba pensativa las ropas que colgaban del ropero._

_La chica tenía una larga cabellera color rosa que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda y en este momento se encontraba mojada. Su piel era clara y algunas gotas de agua adornaban su piel. Sus facciones eran delicadas, aniñadas y lindas que esas enormes gafas encima de sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban apreciar, tapaban lo hermoso de su rostro. Su complexión era delgada y su estatura promedio para su edad, aproximadamente media uno cincuenta y cinco._

_-¡SAKURA__! –se oyó que le gritaba una voz femenina afuera de la habitación. – ¡SASUKE-KUN YA VINO POR TÍ! –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos._

_-¡DILE QUE YA BAJO MAMÁ!__! –grito algo alterada. Su voz era suave y delicada._

_-¡__Apúrate hija que se te hará tarde, además que tu padre terminara explotando y matando a Sasuke! –grito en tono bromista y la peli-rosa se altero más._

_-¡__No tardare mucho madre!—grito sacando del ropero lo primero que vio y comenzado a vestirse._

_La peli-rosa vestida con una e__norme falda color café que le llegaba a las rodillas, un suéter beige encima de una blusa blanca con cuello estilo polo y tenis blancos, bajaba corriendo las escaleras de su hogar._

_Se detuvo de golpe en la entrada de la cocina y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver a un hombre alto de cabello color lila, piel clara, ojos grandes levemente rasgados, de color azul, facciones varoniles y apuestas, cuerpo fornido, alto y piel clara. Vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla levemente holgado de color celeste y una camisa de botones color roja. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor sosteniendo en su mano derecha una humeante taza que contenía café. En si eso no era lo que provoco la reacción de Sakura, más bien fue el ver al hombre mandarle rayitos con la mirada a su apuesto novio que sentado frente a el hombre le devolvía los rayitos con la mirada. El chico era un muy apuesto pelinegro, tenía el cabello algo alborotado dándole un aire rebelde. Su piel era muy clara, pero no al grado de parecer pálida. Tenía unos hermosos ojos rasgados de color negro. Un cuerpo normal para su edad, que eran doce años. Vestía una simple bermuda color blanco y una playera negra que tenia adornado en la espalda un enorme abanico antiguo que de la parte de abajo era rojo y de arriba blanco._

_Al costado de ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio, piel clara, ojos levemente rasgados de color miel. Era delgada y con curvas bien definidas, en especial el busto que lo tenía muy bien proporcionado. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones color blanca con los tres primeros desabrochados dejando ver parte de sus senos. Un pantalón ceñido de mezclilla color negro y unos tenis del mismo color. Su larga cabellera rubia la llevaba recogida en dos coletas bajas. La mujer tomaba tranquilamente su café dando a entender que ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas entre los varones._

_Sirviendo el desayuno estaba una pelinegra de aparentemente unos veinte años. Tenía el pelo lacio y le llegaba a los hombros. Su piel era clara y sus grandes ojos de color negro. Tenía facciones finas y agraciadas. Era delgada, con curvas definidas y proporciones normales para su edad. Vestía unos jeans celestes y una blusa de manga corta color azul, encima de esta traía puesto un delantal amarillo. La pelinegra miraba nerviosa al par de hombres mientras sonreía de forma forzada._

_-¡__Buenos días papá! –saludo Sakura poniéndose alado de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_¡__Buenos días pequeña! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo con amabilidad sin dejarle de mandar rayos al pelinegro, no dispuesto a perder esa batalla de miradas._

_-Bien. –contesto nerviosa para después caminar hacia su madre y besarle la mejilla. – ¡buenos días mamá! –saludo nerviosa._

_-¡Buenos días hija!__ –contesto tranquila sonriéndole levemente. La peli-rosa le devolvió la sonrisa y volteo a ver a su prima sonriéndole levemente._

_-¡__Buenos días Shizune-nee!_

_-¡__Buenos días Sakura-chan! –le saludo sonriéndole desviando su mirada a ella._

_-¡__Se me hace tarde, así que me voy! –dijo rápidamente la chica tomando una tostada de las que tenia Shizune en el plato que llevaba a la mesa, para después correr hacia Sasuke y tomarlo de la mano arrastrándolo con ella._

_-¡__¡¿no desayunaras? –pregunto en un grito preocupada Shizune._

_-No tengo hambre, lo haré más al rato. –contesto la chica sin voltear a verla tratando de huir y sacar a su novio de ahí antes de que su padre decida dejar de mirarlo así y hacer lo que su mirada intentaba._

_Dan pudo ver perfectamente como el pelinegro le sonreía triunfante antes de que su hija saliera junto con él de la cocina haciendo que gruñera molesto y frunciera el entrecejo cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta señal de que habían salido._

_-Como odio ese mocoso. –gruño molesto. –nunca me gusto su amistad con mi hija, sabía que algún día intentaría quitármela. –un aura de fuego lo rodeo al igual que llamas se veían en sus ojos y Shizune lo miro como si estuviera loco. –todo esto es tu culpa. –dijo molesto apuntando a Tsunade, la cual bebiendo su café levanto una ceja extrañada. –no debiste asignarla al mismo equipo que él, así no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos y en este momento no fueran novios. –dijo furioso._

_Tsunade tranquilamente termino de beber su café y paso su servilleta educadamente sobre sus labios quitándose algunos rastros del líquido._

_-La puse con él porque sé que la protegerá a costa de todo. –dijo con seriedad y Dan frunció más el entrecejo sabiendo que tenía razón. –además ellos se aman desde niños, poniéndolos o no en equipo hubieran terminado juntos tarde o temprano y eso tu muy bien los sabes, por eso lo has odiado desde que es un niño y solo dejabas que Naruto se le acercara. –dijo despreocupada y a Dan se le aguaron los ojos y mordió su servilleta mirándola con pesar._

_-Hubiera preferido que pasara tarde. –dijo dramático y Tsunade rodó los ojos mientras que Shizune cayo estilo anime._

_-Si así es ahorita que son novios no quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando se casen. –dijo burlona mirándolo divertida y Dan la miro horrorizado convirtiéndose en piedra de solo pensar que eso llegara a pasar._

x-x-x

En una habitación que solo era iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea se encontraba sentada una hermosa mujer de cuerpo escultural, con curvas bien definidas, piel clara, una larga y lacia cabellera color rosa que caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color verde jade y tenía una mirada tranquila pero a la vez fría. Vestía un hermoso y tradicional kimono de color azul, con adornos de lirios y un cintillo rojo en la cintura. El kimono dejaba ver un ligero escote en el busto.

La mujer estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea y tenía las piernas cruzadas haciendo que sobresalieran del corte del kimono dejando ver lo torneadas y firmes que estaban. Tenía un codo recargado en el brazo del cómodo sillón y su barbilla recargada en este, con su otra mano acariciaba el pelaje de un pequeño lobo negro, que tenia enormes ojos color rojos, tenía un aspecto chibi y adorable en cuanto a su tamaño muy y apenas cabía en la palma de una mano. Su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo y su cola peluda era más grande que todo el animal.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y la peli-rosa miro con aburrimiento de reojo hacia está viendo a Daria entrar, ella tenía el mismo aspecto que años atrás solo que ya no llevaba su pelo suelto sino trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos rebeldes y cortos mechones en sus mejillas, su vestuario había sido cambiado, ahora usaba un pantalón ceñido de cuero color negro, una blusa de tirantes color blanca ceñida también y encima un saco de cuero que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda.

Con tranquilidad Daria se acerco a ella y se puso enfrente haciendo una leve inclinación en son de respeto.

-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? –pregunta cortante la peli-rosa.

-Si, Sakura-sama. –dijo respetuosa mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura solo extendió su mano y Dania saco unos papeles de entre su saco y se los entrego. Con tranquilidad la peli-rosa los leyó.

-Es hora de que en mi aldea sepan que no morí. — dijo con burla levantando la mirada de los papeles. –algo me dice que si quiero al asesino tengo que buscar desde ahí, así que ha llegado el momento de dejar de esconderse.

-¿acaso cree que el nuevo líder fue el que mato a sus padres para poder tener la posición que fue de su madre? –pregunta despreocupada.

-¿hablas de Minato? –pregunta con burla como si la sola idea fuera una broma. –ese hombre es demasiado noble, además no es un hombre avaricioso. —dijo con seguridad, agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-A mi punto de vista Sakura-sama… desconfié hasta de la persona más noble, porque uno nunca sabe si lo que muestran es una máscara. –dijo tranquila, sonriendo tan enormemente que sus ojos se cerraron.

-¿me estás diciendo que Minato fue? –pregunta furiosa pero sin elevar la voz.

-Jamás afirme eso, solo le aconsejo que no confié en nadie. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Sobre todo en ti ¿no es así Dania? –pregunta con suspicacia. –ya que tu amabilidad es una simple mascara en tu persona… ¿al menos que con los cinco años hayas cambiado?... cosa que dudo. –dice pensativa.

-Solo soy sumisa por el contrato mi señora. –dijo con tranquilidad mostrando un toque de diversión en sus ojos. –eso usted bien lo sabe, me atengo a sus reglas y mandatos solo porque el contrato dice que cumpla sus peticiones hasta que cumpla lo que desea. Cuando eso suceda usted será la que pagara un precio mucho más alto que humillarme. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

Sakura se puso de pie haciendo que el pequeño lobo salte cayendo de pie al piso. La peli-rosa le dio una bofetada demasiado fuerte a Dania que le volteo el rostro e incluso el labio le partió, ya que un hilillo de sangre corría por su barbilla.

-No tolero esa clase de comentarios en mi presencia. –dijo con firmeza. –sé lo que tengo que pagar y entre más te humille mi pago será más cruel. –dijo cortante. –pero mientras sea yo la que tenga el control de tu persona no permitiré que me faltes al respeto de esa forma… asqueroso demonio. Si lo vuelves a hacer te castigare de una forma más humillante y dolorosa… ¿entendido?

-Si Sakura-sama. –dijo sumisa volteando a verla relamiéndose la sangre de su labio y la herida cerro al instante.

-Tengo hambre, así que hazme algo de comer y terminando ponte a preparar las cosas que regresaremos a mi antiguo hogar. –dijo empezando a caminar hasta desaparecerse del campo de visión de Dania.

El pequeño lobo miraba curioso a Dania que seguía de pie en su lugar, mirando por donde se alejo Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa.

_-(humana caprichosa, pero su alma está tornando un sabor mas delicioso)_ –los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojo sangre mientras se relamía los labios de forma sensual. – _(sabe que sus golpes ni los siento, aun así le encanta golpearme)_ –un leve suspiro salió de sus labios y después dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño lobo. –vamos a prepara la cena de Sakura-sama, Kuro-chan. –dice juguetona sonriéndole al pequeño lobo, el cual solo asintió y brinco colocándose en sus hombros, así ambos se fueron hacia donde estaba la cocina de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba sentada en una silla que estaba en uno de los lados de la cuadrada mesa de madera, en la cual había alimentos suculentos. Kuro estaba posicionado en el hombro derecho de la peli-rosa y Dania estaba en la cocina llevando los alimentos restantes.<p>

La peli-rosa tenía un codo recargado en la mesa y su mejilla estaba recargada en su palma, se le notaba aburrida en la mirada, pero de pronto se torno perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Flash back

_En las transitadas calles del pueblo, donde se ve a gente vestida con kimonos sencillos y tradicionales, a algunos viajando en carruajes siendo jalados por un par de caballo, otros empujando carretillas con algunas cosas encima de ellas__ o simplemente caminando._

_Entre ellos iba una simpática, pero algo apenada peli-rosa que usaba unos enormes anteojos que le tapaban casi todo el rostro y alado de ella caminando forma despreocupada cruzando sus manos en su nuca un muy apuesto pelinegro._

_-Siento mucho que tengas que soportar los show que mi padre te arma cada que vas a recogerme Sasuke-kun. –susurra tímida y sin levantar su rostro, poniéndole más atención a sus manos._

_El pelinegro la mira de reojo y notando lo sonrojado de las mejillas de su acompañante y lo nerviosa que estaba afloro una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena de calidez que solo con ella solía tener._

_-Ya estoy acostumbrado. –dijo cortante recobrando rápidamente la compostura no dejando que ella note esa sonrisa que le saco._

_-Si quieres puedes dejar de recogerme para irnos a los entrenamientos, así no tienes estas molestias en las mañanas. –dijo con algo de tristeza._

_-Voy a recogerte porque quiero, no porque me obliguen. –dijo con algo de fastidio, pero al notar de reojo que ella agachaba mas su cabeza triste seguramente por su forma de hablarle le dieron ganas de darse golpes contra la pared por ser tan tosco con ella. _

_No podía evitarlo, pero le era algo difícil ser dulce con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse mal porque sabía que a alguien tan sensible como la peli-rosa le era fácil de lastimar. _

_Soltó un largo suspiro y tomo de un rápido movimiento la mano de la chica y usando la gran velocidad que tiene gracias a sus entrenamientos la arrastro a un callejón._

_Fueron tan rápidos los movimientos del chico que la chica se extraño al ver que ya no estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea sino que estaba recargada en la pared de un callejón, dejo de mirar a sus alrededores cuando sintió una cálida respiración en el rostro. Volteo al frente topándose con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke que tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo sacándole un gran sonrojo._

_-Sasuke-kun. –dijo apenada sin poderle sostenerle la mirada, así que estaba por bajarla, pero el pelinegro la tomo de la barbilla impidiéndoselo._

_Sasuke con su otra mano le quito los anteojos viendo embelesado lo hermosa que era sin ellos. Siempre le gusto que los usara porque a su parecer se veía más mona, pero también porque era un celoso posesivo y no quería que nadie más se deleitara con lo que según él siempre creyó como suyo. El ver esos enormes ojos verde jade, algo llorosos por el nerviosismo, con ese sonrojo adornando sus mejillas era un verdadero deleite para la vista del Uchiha._

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? –pregunta apenada. — ¿Por qué me los quitas?... sabes que sin ellos no veo nada. –dijo con nerviosismo._

_-Porque me encanta ver tus ojos. –dijo de una forma cálida que solo ella escuchaba cuando estaban solos, siempre que le hablaba así hacia que sus piernas flaquearan, por lo que cerró sus puños tomando la playera del chico para no caerse._

_Sasuke noto lo que causaba en ella provocando que una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia adornara su rostro._

_-Si… si tanto te gustan mis ojos, yo…yo podría decirle a mi padre que me ayude a buscar algunas gafas que dejen verlos más. –dijo nerviosa y muy sonrosada volteando su rostro a un lado no viendo como el entrecejo del pelinegro se había fruncido._

_-No. –dijo furioso y la chica lo noto haciendo que volteara a mirarlo asustada no sabiendo porque se enojo._

_Con la mano que sostenía las gafas Sasuke la tomo de la mejilla mientras que la otra bajaba hasta la cintura de la chica que no dejaba ver esa holgada ropa que usaba._

_-Tus ojos. –dijo acercando sus labios a estos por lo que ella los cerro solo sintiendo los labios de su novio besar cada uno de sus parpados en una caricia suave y tierna. –solo yo los puedo ver porque son míos. –dijo de forma posesiva y a el corazón de Sakura palpito con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. – si el dobe aun sigue vivo después de verlos es porque me dio algo de lastima matarlo. –dijo divertido y Sakura abrió los ojos sin entenderle mientras que Sasuke recordaba como golpeo a Naruto cuando este le quito las gafas a Sakura y vio sus ojos. –tu nariz. –dijo besándola suavemente por lo que embelesada Sakura cerro nuevamente los ojos. –también es solo mía. Tus labios. –dijo rozándolos con los suyos. –en resumen toda tu eres mía y solo yo puedo apreciarte y tocarte. –dijo posesivo tomando el labio superior de ella entre los suyos._

_Sakura aun seguía embelesada por sus palabras y la forma tan dulce en la que la besaba. En momento como estos sentía que moriría de un infarto porque su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte cada que Sasuke la besaba o era así de dulce y tierno con ella._

_-¡TEME__! –se oyó un grito chillón lleno de furia que impidió que Sakura le respondiera el beso._

_Con fastidio Sasuke se separo de la peli-rosa y de un rápido movimiento le puso los anteojos, y la abrazo para que escondiera su rostro en su pecho, sabiendo que estaba muy avergonzada por ser atrapada infraganti, y sabia que estando así se sentía más segura y protegida._

_Con fastidio volteo hacia dónde provino el grito viendo al rubio que estaba en la entrada del callejón mirando furioso al pelinegro y con un aura de fuego rodeándolo._

_-Maldito teme pervertido. –gruño apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla y Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado, ya que desde que es novio de Sakura y el rubio los tuerce cuando la besa pasa lo mismo. –no puedo dejarla sola ni un momento contigo porque luego, luego te la quieres comer. –dijo como todo hermano celoso y Sasuke sintió a Sakura abrazarse más a él, seguramente más abochornada. –qué bueno que decidí pasar por ustedes y me los tope en el camino o sabrá kami como terminas corrompiendo la mente de mi linda amiga. –dijo algo dramático y Sasuke rodó nuevamente los ojos._

_-(este debió de ser hijo de Haruno-san también, es igual de dramático U¬¬) – ¡Naruto! –dijo Sasuke mirando sorprendido atrás del rubio._

_-No caeré en eso de nuevo teme. –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. — novecientas noventa y nueve mil fueron suficientes para que aprenda la lección. –dijo con heroísmo. –no caeré en la millonésima vez. –dijo con orgullo dándose aires de grandeza._

_-(mas idiota no se puede ¬¬) –pensaron tanto Sasuke como Sakura._

_-Enserio dobe, atrás de ti esta Hinata-chan con un plato de rameen humeante. –dijo sorprendido apuntando atrás del rubio._

_-¿Dónde? –pregunto emocionado volteando hacia atrás y Sasuke cargo a Sakura estilo princesa y salto al rubio, para después saltar hacia un tejado e ir de tejado en tejado alejándose del rubio que seguía buscando a Hinata._

_-Ese maldito teme se aprovecha que me gusta Hinata-chan. –gruño furioso cuando se dio cuenta que cayó nuevamente en los trucos de Sasuke. –¡ESTÁS MUERTO TEME! –grito furioso y comenzó a saltar los tejados a una velocidad impresionante, tratando de alcanzarlo._

_Unos tejados más adelante iba Sasuke saltando con tranquilidad aun cargando a la peli-rosa que resignada se dejaba llevar, ya estando acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas._

_-Ya se cumplió la millonésima vez dobe. –dijo burlón mirando de reojo hacia atrás cuando el rubio esta tan cerca que casi le da alcance._

_-Considérate muerto, porque no te perdonare que me hayas engañado esta vez usando a dos de mis amores: Hinata-chan y el rameen. –dijo furioso estirando su mano cuando ya estaba por alcanzarlo, pero Sasuke antes de que o tocara acelero con facilidad sus saltos alejándose más de él._

_-¡__El último en llegar al campo de entrenamiento besara una de las serpientes de Orochimaru! –grita divertido Sasuke y Naruto puso cara de horror por lo que acelero su paso más, por más que lo hacía no lograba alcanzar a Sasuke._

_-(Sasuke-kun se porta tan provocativo y maduro cuando esta a solas conmigo pero llega Naruto y se vuelve un aniñado que compite en todo con él -.-) –fue el pensamiento de Sakura que solo se dejaba llevar. –(le veré el lado bueno, al menos siendo llevada por Sasuke-kun se que no seré yo la que bese una de las mascotas del tío Orochimaru -.-)_

* * *

><p><em>Co<em>_n elegancia el pelinegro cayo de pie en los terrenos del campo donde entrenaba junto con su equipo y con tranquilidad bajo a la peli-rosa. Ambos sonrieron divertidos, aunque la sonrisa del pelinegro era mucho más pequeña que la de la peli-rosa._

_-¡TEME__!—se oye el grito del rubio viniendo del noroeste haciendo que ambos volteen y vean a Naruto correr hacia ellos y deteniéndose a solo unos pasos mirándolos espantados. –por favor dime que en verdad no tengo que besar a una de las mascotas del loco y raro de Orochimaru. –dijo suplicante._

_-Una apuesta es una apuesta Naruto. –dijo con diversión Sasuke._

_-Además besaras a su consentida. –dijo divertida Sakura._

_-Tu también participas en esto de joderme Sakura-chan. –dijo triste bajando la cabeza. –eres una ingrata, siempre te pones de lado del teme cuando yo soy más dulce y tierno contigo. –dijo deprimido._

_-Acéptalo dobe. –dijo con arrogancia abrazando de la cintura a Sakura atrayéndola a él de forma posesiva y las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron más. –ella siempre me querrá mas que a ti. –dijo con superioridad._

_-¿es verdad eso Sakura-chan? –dijo mirándola con suplica_

_-Eto… ano… __-dijo nerviosa pasando su mirada por todos lados y el rubio fue rodeado por un aura deprimente mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso._

_-¿Por qué kami? –pregunta dramático mirando el cielo. –viví engañado toda mi vida pensado que Sakura-chan me quería más que al teme. –dijo llorando. – ¿de qué me enterare ahora? –pregunta dolido. – ¿Qué Kakashi-sensei se enamoro? O peor aun ¿Qué kakashi-sensei se le pego por llegar temprano el día de hoy? –sus amigos los miraban con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. _

_-¿Por qué tanto jaleo chicos? –dijo una voz ronca y masculina._

_Los tres chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía viendo y cuando el rubio lo vio ensancho los ojos en señal de shock y para darle más drama a su aspecto se vio un relámpago atrás de él mientras que sus dos amigos miraban sorprendidos al peli-plata._

_-¿ahora que sigue Kami-sama? –dijo el rubio mirando el cielo nuevamente. – ¿me saldrás con que en verdad la ley de Pitágoras es el cuadrado de la hipotenusa mas la suma de los catetos?—pregunta con mas drama._

_-(¿desde cuándo Naruto sabe algo como eso? O.O) –Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura miraban muy sorprendidos al rubio con los ojos demasiado abiertos._

* * *

><p><em>El entrenamiento termino tan <em>_tranquilo y normal como era en el extraño equipo que formaban esos cuatro. Nada más se dio finalizado y Kakashi se fue dejando a sus aprendices en el campo de entrenamiento._

_-¿__Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta el rubio mirando a sus amigos y cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nuca._

_-¿Qué harás tu dobe? No lo sé. En cuanto a Sakura y yo iremos a comer a mi casa. –dijo con burla sonriéndole de forma socarrona_

_Sakura miro sorprendida al pelinegro porque no sabía de eso mientras que Naruto lo miro furioso._

_-Que al cabo ni quería ir teme. –dijo haciéndose el digno y volteando el rostro mientras bufaba. –mi mami me dijo que ahora me iba preparar una comida bien rica. –dijo sacándole la lengua. –nos vemos Sakura-chan y cuídate de las perversiones del teme, aunque me consuela que estando Mikoto-san e Itachi-nii, Sasuke no podrá atacarte. –dijo mirándola compresivo y Sakura se sonrojo mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo._

_-Mejor cállate idiota. –dijo Sasuke mandándole rayitos con la mirada._

_-A mí nadie me calla más que mi mami y Sakura-chan. –dijo también mandándole rayitos con la mirada._

_-¡Dobe!_

_-¡__Teme!_

_-¡__Dobe!_

_-¡__Teme! –ambos seguían tratando de matarse con la mirada mientras que Sakura suspiraba con pesadez._

_-Ya dejen sus niñerías. –dice molesta haciendo que ambos la volteen a ver y notando lo furiosa que estaba solo bufaron de forma berrinchuda y se cruzaron de brazos volteando su rostro al lado contrario del otro._

_-Nada más porque mi Sakurita-chan me lo pide lo hago… ¡adiós Sakura-chan! –dijo agitando su mano y dando media vuelta corriendo sabiendo que Sasuke se había enfurecido por como llamo a la peli-rosa._

_-Ese dobe no aprende. –ruge furioso dispuesto a seguirlo para molerlo a golpes, pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, por lo que Sasuke volteo a verla extrañado._

_-Sasuke-kun yo iré a casa a comer, después de todo si no voy papá armara un show en tu casa cuando vaya a recogerme. –dijo algo apenada._

_-Mamá te invito a comer porque sabía que tus padres ahora estarán ocupados porque abra junta con todos los del consejo. De hecho me dijo que ya le había pedido permiso a Tsunade-sama para que te dejara ir. –explica tranquilo y la peli-rosa lo mira sorprendida._

_-¿enserio? –Sasuke asintió. –Mamá no me dijo nada._

_-Seguro se le paso, así que no te preocupes por el show que armara Haruno-san, ya que teniendo el permiso de Tsunade-sama es seguro que no lo dejara ir por ti. –aseguro sonriendo de forma arrogante y la chica solo asintió sonriéndole levemente. –vamos. –dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando junto con ella hacia la casa del Uchiha._

The end flash back

-¿perdida en sus recuerdos Sakura-sama? –pregunta con diversión Dania sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos.

Con aburrimiento Sakura levanta la mirada topándose con la imagen de Dania de pie alado de ella usando un delantal blanco y sosteniendo en manos un hermoso pastel de chocolate con adornos rojos de mermelada de fresa, tenía cinco velas acomodadas perfectamente, las cuales estaban encendidas.

Sakura alza una ceja con extrañeza mirando especialmente el pastel.

-No recuerdo que sea mi cumpleaños, en tal caso que lo fuera no cumplo cinco años y más importante no recuerdo que celebremos mi cumpleaños desde que convivimos. –dijo con tranquilidad mirando a los ojos al demonio que tenía un toque de diversión en ellos.

-Es para celebrar sus cinco años de muerta. –dijo con diversión y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Nunca morí. –dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando su dedo por el betún del pastel para después dirigirlo a su boca lamiéndolo con sensualidad comprobando lo delicioso del pastel como todo alimento que Dania le preparaba.

-Pero según en su aldea si murió. –dijo con falsa inocencia sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Si no celebro mi cumpleaños ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría celebrar mi supuesta muerte? –pregunta con fastidio mirándola a los ojos.

-No sé, pensé que como dejaría de fingir le gustaría celebrarlo. –dijo de forma juguetona.

-Pues deja de pensar tarugadas. –dijo tomando el pastel y embarrándoselo en el rostro a Dania, cuando el plato callo dejo ver el rostro del demonio embarrado de pastel y con los ojos cerrados. –por cierto te quedo delicioso como todo lo que has preparado. –dijo pasando su dedo por su mejilla quitando algo de betún y metiéndoselo en la boca. –lástima que tus estúpidos comentarios me quito el apetito. –dijo con desprecio pasando por su lado.

-Es una verdadera lástima. –dijo Dania mirando la mesa llena de alimentos cuando Sakura salió de la cocina. – se desperdiciara toda esa comida. –dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios quitando el pastel de estos. – en verdad estaba delicioso –dijo con falso pesar mirando a Kuro que estaba sentado en el lugar donde estaba Sakura mirando curioso a su dueña. – comete todo lo que quieras Kuro-chan. –dijo sonriéndole levemente y el lobo asintió emocionado saltando hacia la mesa para empezar a comer mientras que Dania se daba media vuelta para ir a lavarse el rostro.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cinco años, en ese tiempo Naruto se había hecho muy amigo de Sayumi, esta se había adaptado muy bien en el equipo. Sasuke era el único que ni siquiera le hablaba, de hecho no hablaba con nadie y no se interesaba por hacerlo, se había vuelto mucho más frío e indiferente, solo se dedicaba a entrenar, comer, esas eran las únicas cosas que hacía en el día.<p>

Naruto le había contado a Sayumi lo que paso con Sakura y ella en cierta parte entendía a Sasuke, así que no se enojaba o intentaba relacionarse con él, pero aunque Sasuke no socializara con ellos cuando iban de misiones o entrenaban si aportaba por el bien del equipo aunque más que nada lo hacía para eliminar a esos demonios.

En este tiempo tanto Sasuke como Naruto, Kakashi y Sayumi se habían vuelto más fuertes, de hecho eran uno de los equipos más poderosos de su edad.

Era de noche y en un parque se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol de cerezos un chico demasiado apuesto, era alto, tenia cuerpo muy bien marcado pero sin llegar al grado de exagerar. Tenía facciones masculinas, angelicales y hermosas. Su pelo era de color negro y lo tenía algo revuelto dándole un aire sensual. Sus ojos rasgados de color negro eran provocativos y fríos. Su piel era clara, pero sin llegar al grado de parecer pálido. Vestía un pantalón levemente holgado de color azul y una playera ceñida al cuerpo de color blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

A unos metros cerca del árbol estaba un chico rubio, tenía facciones apuesta a la vez algo zorrunas. Su cabello lo tenía corto, pero alborotado haciéndolo ver entre travieso y sensual. Sus ojos grandes levemente rasgados eran de color azul. Su piel muy levemente acanelada. Vestía un pantalón levemente holgado de color naranja oscuro y una playera ceñida de mangas cortas y de color negra.

El chico platicaba amenamente con una hermosa chica de cabellera negra, que la tenia larga amarrándosela en una media coleta alta, dejando caer sobre sus hombros su cabello en cascada y unos cortos mechones caían sobre sus mejillas. Tenía facciones delicadas y a la vez hermosas. Su piel era clara, pero no tanto como la del pelinegro. Sus ojos eran grandes y estaban levemente rasgados, eran de color morado y resaltaban demasiado ante su color de cabello y piel. Vestía un pantalón ceñido de color negro y una playera que le quedaba ceñida, era de color azul y tenia cuello estilo polo.

El rubio miro de reojo al pelinegro que estaba sentado en la rama del árbol con la mirada perdida y los ojos azules del rubio se tornaron tristes, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes Naruto que algún día recuperaras a ese amigo del que tanto me hablas. –dijo de forma cálida y el rubio volteo a verla sorprendido, pero después sonrío con sinceridad.

-Eso espero Sayumi-chan. – la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco por lo que volteo su rostro para que el rubio no lo notara.

-¡El capitán Kakashi siempre llegando tarde! –grita harta Sayumi jalándose los pelos para así pasar la sensación que la sonrisa del rubio causa en ella.

-Es verdad Sayumi-chan, ese pervertido seguro esta con mi padrino Jiraiya espiando mujeres en las termas. –dijo con molestia cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Es lo más seguro. –dijo igual de molesta cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Son unos malditos. –siguió molesto.

-Es verdad Naru-chan.

-Si, son unos malditos porque no me invitaron. –dijo mas enojado el rubio y Sayumi asintió dándole la razón, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y casi cae estilo anime. –yo también quería ver chicas desnudas. –dijo con pesar llorando y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Olvide que desde los catorce Naruto se había vuelo igual de pervertido que esos dos. –dijo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Sasuke miraba las ramas de los árboles completamente absorto a las flores de cerezo que en esas fechas estaban en todo su esplendor.

Un pétalo de cerezo cayó y estiro su mano haciendo que este cayera en su palma.

_-(Sakura) –_ su mirada se torno triste y cerro el puño donde tenía el pétalo.

Acerco la mano donde tenía el pétalo y la abrió acercándola a sus labios para después alejarla y dejar que el viento se la llevara. Con suavidad cerro sus ojos para que ese ardor que sentía desapareciera.

-Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde su muerte ¿verdad? –dijo una voz masculina frente a él haciendo que levantara la mirada viendo a Kakashi, el cual seguía igual que hace cinco años, lo único que había cambiado era su vestimenta, ahora usaba un pantalón ceñido color negro, una playera ceñida sin mangas y cuello medio de color verde, y encima un chaleco de mangas largas que le llegaba a la cintura.

Naruto no se había percatado de la llegada de Kakashi por seguir con su drama y Sayumi tampoco lo hacía por fulminar con la mirada a su pervertido amigo.

-Acabo de ir a dejarle un ramo de sus flores favoritas y vi que ya habían varios de ellos en su lapida. Imagino que tu y Naruto ya fueron a visitarla. –dijo con tranquilidad mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Sasuke como siempre no contesto, solo levanto su mirada para seguir viendo las ramas del árbol. Kakashi suspiro con pesadez al no haber conseguido en todos estos años siquiera que diga alguna de sus monosílabas, pero desvió su atención hacia Naruto cuando escucho su dramático llanto.

_-(me alegra que ese niño siga igual de enérgico sin importar que el tiempo pase)_ –una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro bajo su máscara. El peli-plata aplaudió llamando la atención de sus dos alumnos

-¡Llega tarde! –grita Naruto apuntando con el dedo y mirándolo resentido. Sayumi asintió dándole la razón a su amigo y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de cuando la peli-rosa solía gritarle lo mismo a Kakashi junto con Naruto haciendo que su mirada volviera a tornarse triste por lo que bajo un poco el rostro para que sus ojos sean tapados con su flequillo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es que fui a la nueva tienda de mascaras que acaban de abrir. –se justifico sonriendo forzadamente y rascándose la nuca. –de hecho me compre una nueva y la estoy estrenando ahorita. –dijo galante haciendo una pose de galán mientras su máscara brillaba resaltando lo nueva que era.

-Pero si se ve igual que la máscara anterior solo brilla un poco más, pero eso se consigue lavándola. –dijeron ambos incrédulos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Que malos son. –dijo triste con los ojos acuosos. –si es nueva y ustedes ni lo notan. –dijo mártir con una cascada de lagrimas resbalando por cada mejilla.

-A para capitán payaso que me toco. –dijo con fastidio Sayumi, mirando al peli-plata con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A para alumna torpe que me toco que no identifica cuando estreno mascara. –dice Kakashi indiferente cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca.

-Ya veo sensei. –dice el rubio mirándolo como si hubiera descubierto porque Sasuke tiene pelos de gallina mientras golpea su mano con su puño. –ya note que esa mascara es diferente a la anterior. Es más oscura esta. –dice impresionado.

-Sabía que tu si lo notarias Narutin. –dice emocionado Kakashi poniendo cara de drogado mientras un aura brillante lo rodea. –por eso eres mi alumno consentido. Tú si me entiendes no como la amargada de Sayumi y el muerto viviente de Sasuke.

Sasuke como siempre los ignoraba mientras que Sayumi fulminaba con la mirada al peli-plata.

-Es que mentes geniales piensan igual sensei. –dice emocionado el rubio.

-¡Ven a mis brazos Narutin! –dice Kakashi extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Clarinete capitancin! –grita abriendo sus brazos y corriendo hacia él.

_-(kami-sama los crea y solos se juntan)_ –Sayumi se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

Naruto llego a los brazos de Kakashi y este lo abrazo, después comenzó a hacerle volatín, ambos con cara de drogados con un fondo de flores y pájaros rodeándolos.

-¡Ya deje sus dramas capitán!—dice con fastidio Sayumi, con un tic muy mascado en su ceja derecha.

Kakashi ante lo que dijo Sayumi dejo de hacerle volatín al rubio y lo soltó intencionalmente haciendo que este saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Nos toca hacer guardia. –dijo con molestia Sayumi mirando con pena a su pobre amigo estrellado en un árbol.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!... andando chicos. –dijo empanzando a caminar y Sasuke se puso de pie saltando alado del peli-plata.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo. –dijo resignada soltando un largo suspiro. –creo que por tanto volantín y golpe Naruto queda más tarado. –la chica camino hacia su amigo para tomarlo de la playera despegándolo del árbol tal cual calcomanía fuera y llevárselo a rastras mientras este recupera la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto y Sayumi iban caminando tranquilamente por la entrada de la aldea, patrullando la zona. El pelinegro iba adelante caminando de forma despreocupada mientras que Naruto iba atrás mirando hacia todos lados y Sayumi alado de él lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ante la exageración. Como siempre que les tocaba patrullar Kakashi había desaparecido en una distracción de ellos. Los tres chicos nunca sabían a donde se iba, aunque conociéndolo lo más seguro es que se fuera a dormir a alguna rama de un árbol o a leer algún pervertido libro.<p>

-¡Sasuke-kun! –se oyó un grito chillón muy conocido para los tres chicos que con molestia detuvieron su paso.

_-(otra vez nos toco hacer guardia con ese equipo) _-pensó Sayumi golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano en lo que una lapa pelirroja paso alado de ella y se le echo encima a Sasuke abrazándolo del cuello, restregándole sus pechos en la espalda y Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio al igual que Naruto.

Desde las ramas de un árbol saltaron un par de chicos, uno era de cabellera blanca, algo lacia y larga. Su piel era clara y tenía unos vivaces ojos color amatista que brillaban con picardía. Sus facciones eran hermosas y a la vez rebeldes. Vestía un pantalón blanco algo ceñido y una playera sin mangas y el cuello le llegaban a mediación, era de color morada. El otro era peli-naranja, su tamaño era enorme. Tenía ojos pequeños levemente rasgados de color naranja. Su tono de piel era levemente acanelado, sus facciones eran toscas, pero apuestas. Vestía una playera levemente holgada de color gris y un pantalón celeste.

-Karin tan regalada como siempre. –dijo con resignación el peli-blanco soltando un largo suspiro.

-¡No te metas pez enlatado! ¡Solo le muestro mi amor a Sasukito! –grita furiosa soltándose de Sasuke y apuntando al peli-blanco.

-Más bien yo veo como que tratas de ahogarlo. –comenta pensativa Sayumi.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Es verdad! ¡La vez pasada hasta morado se puso Sasuke ante tu abrazo estrangulador! ¡Seria una muy buena técnica contra los demonios! –se burlaba Naruto tocándose la tripa y doblándose a causa de la risa.

-Concuerdo contigo. –dice el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez con su cabeza.

-¡Tu cállate Suigetsu! –grita la pelirroja molesta y Sasuke siguió caminando ignorándolos como siempre. – ¡espera Sasuke-kun! –grita tratando de seguirlo pero cuando paso alado de Suigetsu este la tomo de la solapas para que no avanzara.

-Deja de rebajarte, Sasuke ni te dirige la palabra y ahí andas zanahoria. ¿Qué no entiendes que es vergonzoso tener en mi equipo a una rogona? –dijo con fastidio.

-¡Maldito atún, ya me hartaste! –grita mas furiosa dispuesta a golpearlo, pero detuvo su puño en el aire al igual que Sasuke dejo de caminar.

Los seis chicos sintieron presencia demoníacas pasar el escudo que protege el pueblo.

-Vienen de la parte norte. –dijo con seriedad Sayumi, todos asintieron y se dispusieron a correr manteniendo unas muecas de seriedad.

* * *

><p>Kakashi estaba dormido en la rama de un árbol, recargando su espalda en el tronco de este, de pronto abrió sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo. El peli-plata se puso de pie y miro hacia la dirección de donde sintió esa presencia.<p>

_-(son tres demonios uno clase "C" y los otros dos son más poderosos que un clase "B"… ¿acaso serán clase "A"?_) –pensó con preocupación, saltando las ramas camino hacia donde provenían las presencias.

* * *

><p>Un hombre alto, de facciones toscas, cabellera marrón y corta, ojos negros y algo grandes, era conocido como Yamato.<p>

Yamato había ido a buscar a su equipo, pero cuando sintió las presencias demoníacas apresuro su paso hacia esa dirección sabiendo que su equipo se había adelantado. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y a la vez impresión.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto y Sayumi llegaron al lugar donde se sentían las presencias y se detuvieron un par de metros al ver que frente venían un par de figuras exquisitas, encapuchadas, una levemente más alta que la otra. En el hombro derecho de la más alta estaba un pequeño lobo que se lamia una de sus patitas con tranquilidad.<p>

El par de encapuchados caminaban con tranquilidad y se detuvieron casi un metro enfrente de ellos. Los cazadores mostraban seriedad estando atentos ante cualquier cosa mientras el viento ondeaba los cabellos y ropa de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Un demonio de clase "C" –dijo Sayumi en un susurro mirando impresionada al pequeño lobito.

Todos estaban impresionados al ver la pequeña criatura, aunque unos lo mostraban más que otros, pero es que su impresión no era para mas después de todo era la primera vez que veían a un demonio de ese nivel.

-Si no nos dices no nos damos cuentas. –dice irónica Karin que si alcanzo a escucharla por estar a su lado, más Sayumi solo rodó los ojos sabiendo que esa no era momento para contestar las tarugadas de la pelirroja.

-Si un demonio clase "C" viene con ellos es porque los otros dos son clase "B". –dijo con seriedad Juugo.

Los demás asintieron un poco tensos ya que nunca se habían enfrentado a esa clase de demonios, aunque Sasuke trataba de recordar donde y cuando había sentido la energía del par de encapuchados, ya que se le hacían conocidas solo que ahora eran más fuertes.

-Que amables son en esta aldea ama. –dijo con ironía el encapuchado más alto. –vinieron a recibirnos.

-¿ama? –dijeron todos a excepción de Sasuke, mirándose impresionados entre sí.

-Eso quiere decir que el demonio pequeño es el más poderoso al controlar a dos demonios. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Suigetsu.

-Imposible. —dijo impresionado Naruto. –un demonio clase "B" muy apenas y puede controlar un demonio de clase "C", al menos…

-Al menos que sea un demonio clase "A" del que hasta ahora ha sido un mito. –dijo con seriedad Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde tantos años.

**Continuara**

**sas culebra! ke pasara? pelearan? kienes son los encapuchados? (nee ya se ke saben y mi pregunta fue idiota, pero es para darle emocion) kakashi con los años se volvio mas mamon y pervertido?kien ganara? los demonios o los cazadores? chivas se goleare nuevamente a los tigres? karin se dara por vencida con sasuke algun dia? ke hizo dania con toda la comida que saku no comio?**

**ESPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**CUIDENSE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¿En verdad eres Haruno Sakura?

**espero ke este op ke mi imoto kao-chan creo especialmeente para ste fic sea de su agrado ^^**

**espero ke tanto cap como op lo disfruten ^^**

**Arrival of Tears – Ayane**

**Instrumental.**

Intercalando fondos negros con escenarios de la aldea.

Aparece la silueta en azul de Sasuke con el seño fruncido en un fondo negro.

En rojo la de Sakura, indiferente

Y en amarilla la de Dania, sonriendo tétrica.

Se siguen intercalando distintos lugares de la aldea.

_**Yuganda kakusei no naka de**_

Sasuke corriendo desesperado en medio de un mar de llamas.

_**Akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**_

Sakura materializando su ballesta. Un recorrido de abajo hacia arriba de ella.

_**Kuraki yami to ano memory**_

Naruto abriendo los ojos mostrando tristeza en ellos. Se cambia por Kakashi con expresión seria

_**Tsukikage ni obieteru**_

Sayumi en medio de la oscuridad con expresión abatida. Frente a ella un espejo que refleja al antiguo equipo de Kakashi.

_**Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku**_

En la parte de arriba en un recuadro naranja aparecen los ojos de Naruto, debajo en uno lila los de Sayumi, en uno rojo los de Itachi y en uno verde los de Kakashi. Dania alejándose por la izquierda y Sasuke por la derecha, dejando a Sakura en el medio.

_**Subete wo yakitsukushitemo**_

Un recorrido del inframundo, en medio el señor del lugar rodeado por varios demonios de distintas clases.

_**Inori dake wa**_

Jiraiya en el frente y Orochimaru al fondo. El peliblanco mueve su cuerpo como una lombriz parando sus trompas, recibe una patada en la cabeza por parte de un enojado pelinegro.

_**tayasazuni**_

Todos los del consejo con Minato en el centro detrás de él Kushina y detrás de Fugaku, Mikoto.

**Tomo **_**to kawashita asu no tame**_

El equipo Kakashi juntando sus manos al centro, las separan poniéndose en posición de pelea.

_**Afureru namida**_

Sasuke partiendo a diestras y siniestras a varios demonios.

_**Renjou ni hibike**_

Sakura atravesándolos con las flechas que dispara de su ballesta.

_**Boukyaku no tsurugi eto**_

Sayumi y Naruto imitando a sus compañeros exterminando a los demonios.

_**Setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii**_

Kakashi haciendo uso de su tridente, Dania atravesándolos y Kuro devorándolos.

_**Fuyuu shiteyuku hikari**_

La silueta de cinco demonios los que parecen ser de clase "A"

**Sora wo **_**kirisaite**_

Una imagen de la pequeña Sakura sonriendo se rompe en mil pedazos, siendo reemplazada por la actual.

_**Kono sekai**_

Naruto serio se intercala con Sayumi en el mismo estado y Kakashi.

_**Kibou wo daite**_

Sasuke, intercalado por Dania con Kuro en sus brazos. Al final Sakura.

_**Ikuo**_

Toma aérea de la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿En verdad eres Haruno Sakura?<strong>

-Qué amables son en esta aldea ama. –dijo con ironía el encapuchado más alto. –vinieron a recibirnos.

-¿ama? –dijeron todos a excepción de Sasuke, mirándose impresionados entre sí.

-Eso quiere decir que el demonio pequeño es el más poderoso al controlar a dos demonios. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Suigetsu.

-Imposible. —dijo impresionado Naruto. –un demonio clase "B" muy apenas y puede controlar un demonio de clase "C", al menos…

-Al menos que sea un demonio clase "A" del que hasta ahora ha sido un mito. –dijo con seriedad Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde tantos años.

Todos lo miraron impresionado. A Karin le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos al oír la voz tan varonil que tenia Sasuke.

-¿Mira quién habló? Y yo que pensé que eras mudo. –dijo burlón Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke.

-No es momento para burlas Suigetsu. –dice con seriedad Juugo y Suigetsu sonríe nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Que mal educados son. –Dania apareció frente a Suigetsu haciendo que este se sobresaltara al igual que los demás, por no haberse dado cuenta cuando llegó ahí o en qué momento se movió. –ignoran las visitas. –dijo con burla.

-Parece que no nos toman importancia. –dijo el encapuchado más pequeño atrás de ellos y todos miraron de reojo notando sorprendidos que estaba justamente atrás de Sasuke.

Los cazadores recobraron la compostura y cada uno se puso en posición de batalla con su energía espiritual brillando en sus manos dispuestos a sacar su arma. Pero los encapuchados que estaban cerca de ellos se disolvieron en una nube de humo negro haciendo que todos vean sorprendidos como los encapuchados seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Tks… fue una ilusión. –dijo con fastidio Suigetsu.

-¡Me importa un comino quienes sean o que tan poderosos sean!… ¡yo Namikaze Naruto no permitiré que se adentren completamente en la aldea! –dijo de forma heroica y escandalosa dando unos cuantos pasos al frente quedando delante de sus compañeros. El rubio extendió ambas manos a sus costados y estas fueron rodeadas por una energía blanca para después salir sus chacos de estas.

-Así se habla idiota. –dijo Suigetsu con diversión y en su rostro adornando una sonrisa ladina colocándose al costado derecho del rubio. Suigetsu extendió su mano hacia enfrente y ésta brilló de color celeste saliendo de esta una enorme espada que ante el tamaño se notaba lo pesada que estaba y la recargó en su hombro en pose despreocupada.

-Sueles decir buenas palabras para motivar Naruto. –dijo Sayumi con diversión y arrogancia colocándose al otro costado del rubio. La pelinegra extendió sus manos a sus lados y estas fueron rodeadas por una energía de color púrpura, para después salir un par de katanas de tamaño mediano.

-Y el trío de idiotas ha entrado en acción. –dijo con fastidio Karin extendiendo su mano derecha la cual era rodeada por energía color roja para después salir un báculo largo de madera que era rodeado por esa misma energía.

Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque había rodado los ojos ante lo impacientes que eran, mientras que Juugo colocó su brazo frente a su rostro y este fue rodeado por una energía color marrón, para después transformarse rocoso y puntiagudo.

El demonio más alto comenzó a aplaudir en forma de burla, cosa que no le pareció en nada a Sayumi, Karin y Juugo mientras que Suigetsu y Naruto hacían poses cool pensando que los halagaba y Sasuke volvía a rodar los ojos.

-Compórtate. –dijo Sakura sólo para que Dania la escuchara y dejo de aplaudir al instante.

-¿Qué hacemos mi señora? –pregunta en un susurro también y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida que los demás no pudieron ver gracias a la capucha.

-Quieren pelea, pelea les daremos. –dijo con un toque sádico y Dania sonrío de forma socarrona. –una cosa más. –dijo en forma de advertencia mirándola de reojo. –no los mates, es una orden.

-Como ordene ama. –dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho justo donde está el corazón al momento de hacer una leve inclinación a modo de respeto. –haber son seis. –dijo más alto Dania para que los demás la escucharan. –tres para mí y otros tres para Kuro-chan. –dijo con emoción.

-Déjame dos. –dijo Sakura con arrogancia y el demonio amplió su sonrisa ya que pensaba que no iba querer pelear y le iba dejar todo el trabajo a ella como siempre cuando de humanos se trataba.

-Se creen muy fuertes. –dijo con burla Sayumi corriendo hacia ellas dispuesta a atacarlas, pero Kuro salto del hombro de Dania y en el aire se trasformo en un enorme lobo que media cerca de dos metros y había dejado su aspecto chibi y lindo para transformarse en algo espeluznante y feroz.

Sayumi al igual que los demás salto hacia atrás mientras que el lobo rugía de una forma espeluznante.

-Kuro-chan ya eligió a una de sus presas. –dijo Dania aplaudiendo con emoción y Sakura rodó sus ojos mientras que los cazadores la miraban como si fuera una retrasada.

Sayumi ignorando los aplausos del demonio salto colocándose frente al lobo y comenzó a pelear contra él con la ayuda de Karin, sabía que sola no podría contra esa enorme bestia y Sayumi no dijo nada porque sabía sus límites y aunque Karin no la consideraba de mucha ayuda en algo debía de servirle.

Dania saltó colocándose enfrente de Suigetsu y Naruto, lo cuales no mostraron su sorpresa y sólo se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Espero me diviertan chicos. –dijo con burla.

-Tú eres la que nos divertirá a nosotros. –dijo con diversión Suigetsu saltando demasiado alto y Dania se mantenía tranquila mirando a Naruto que hacia maniobras con los chacos para después lanzarle uno de ellos haciendo que Dania saltara, pero dio una voltereta en el aire al sentir a Suigetsu por lo que volteo quedando de frente viendo como este caía dispuesto a cortarla con su espada.

Dania desapareció de su campo de visión y Suigetsu ensanchó los ojos al sentir su presencia atrás de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla porque ella lo pateó en la espalda haciendo más rápida su caída y Naruto sabiendo que su compañero no podrá ni caer bien probablemente golpeándose formo un escudo de energía encima de él haciendo que el peliblanco caiga en este haciendo menos pesada su caída.

-¿estás bien?—pregunta el rubio cuando Suigetsu salto del escudo al suelo cayendo de pie frente a él.

-Preocúpate por ti. –dijo el peli-blanco apuntando atrás de él y Naruto tuvo que saltar para esquivar el golpe de Dania.

Ambos chicos miraban al demonio que sin que la capucha se moviera un poco estaba parada enfrente de ellos.

-Son demasiado lentos. –dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos haciendo que ensancharan los ojos al ya no ver a Dania adelante donde segundos antes estaba, miraron de reojo hacia atrás viéndola, pero no alcanzaron a moverse porque Dania sólo elevó un poco su energía demoníaca haciendo que ésta los mandara a volar unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra unos árboles.

Sasuke dejo de mirar la pelea de sus amigos para mirar con indiferencia al otro demonio que no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar y se mantenía sereno. Juugo lo imitó dispuesto a apoyar a su compañero ante cualquier cosa.

De pronto el demonio desapareció de su campo de visión y Sasuke rápidamente volteó hacia atrás viendo a Juugo atrás de él viajando su pupila por todos lados buscando al demonio.

-¡Atrás de ti! –grita el pelinegro.

Juugo voltea dispuesto a golpear al demonio pero éste con facilidad detiene el enorme brazo enronquecido del peli-naranja y lo que sorprendió a ambos chicos es que lo hizo con un solo dedos.

Juugo hacía fuerza pero no lograba ni avanzar un sólo milímetro mientras que al demonio se le veía siquiera esforzarse.

Sasuke extiende su mano derecha la cual es rodeada por una energía azul, de la palma sale una katana larga que el filo brilla con esa energía creando algunos rayos. A una velocidad impresionante se colocó atrás de Sakura y trató de cortarla con su espada, pero la chica tomo con su mano el brazo rocoso del peli-naranja y se impulsó para dar una voltereta y quedar de cabeza apoyándose en el brazo con una sola mano.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con molestia y Juugo trasformando su otro brazo en roca trato de golpear al demonio, el cual sólo se impulsó un poco para saltar, pero Sasuke también lo hizo colocándose más arriba de ella, estaba por enterrarle su katana en la espalda pero la peli-rosa desapareció de su campo de visión, el pelinegro manobrió en el aire para caer de pie frente a Juugo, pero ensanchó los ojos al oír un golpe en seco viendo como su compañero caía inconsciente al suelo dejando ver al encapuchado que había estado atrás del peli-naranja.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo. –dijo con indiferencia. –espero que no te dejes noquear con tanta facilidad como tu compañero. —dijo con arrogancia y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que sólo jugaba con ellos al igual que lo hacían los otros dos demonios con sus compañeros.

Sayumi se encontraba frente al enorme lobo respirando agitada mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo con su otra mano, sus dos espadas estaban clavadas unos metros frente a ella y Karin estaba inconsciente a su lado. La razón por la que estaba así era que por salvar a su compañera cuando la noquearon recibió una mordida del demonio. Mientras que Kuro sólo miraba a la chica, según las ordenes de Dania no debía matarla, así que sólo se entretenía con ella.

Por otro lado Sakura mantenía una pelea pareja con el pelinegro, pero aunque a él se le veía agitado a ella se le veía tranquila dejando ver que sólo estaba jugando con el pelinegro cosa que le hacía enfurecer más y desear ante todo matar a ese arrogante demonio.

Dania no había noqueado a ninguno de sus contrincantes, sólo se divertía un poco con ellos mientras que ambos chicos no lograban siquiera acertarle un golpe cuando ella ya les había dado varios. A los cazadores se les veía agitados y con leves rasguños.

Dania estaba parada con Naruto atrás de ella y Suigetsu enfrente. Ambos chicos corrieron a la vez dispuestos a atacarla con su arma en mano, cuando estaban lo suficiente cerca Dania salto haciendo que ambos chicos chocaran golpeándose la frente con la del otro por lo que ambos al ser cabezas duras cayeron al piso con los ojos en forma de espiral, el rubio con humeantes platos de ramen alrededor de su cabeza y Suigetsu con espadas en la suya.

Dania había saltado con elegancia a unos centímetros de ellos sonriendo de forma socarrona mientras que Sayumi y Sasuke que habían visto eso de reojo rodaron los ojos y de no ser que estaban ocupados peleando se hubieran golpeado la frente con su mano.

En eso atrás de Dania apareció Yamato haciendo que con tranquilidad el demonio voltee.

-Yo seré tu oponente. –dice con seriedad poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Como quieras. –dijo con aburrimiento apareciendo atrás de él.

Yamato ensanchó los ojos y fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que Dania le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Aburrido. –dijo con fastidio el demonio.

En eso se oyó como un arma atraviesa la piel de alguien, el olor de la sangre les dio de lleno a todos.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kuro y Sayumi voltearon hacia donde el sonido provenía viendo sorprendidos a Kakashi parado atrás de Dania atravesándole el vientre con su tridente, el cual brillaba con una energía espiritual muy parecida a la de Sasuke que desprendía rayos.

Dania tenía la mirada agachada viendo el filo del arma que la había atravesando sabiendo que le quemaba la piel como ninguna otra arma de cazador lo había hecho. El filo del arma estaba manchado de sangre y la energía espiritual que lo rodeaba iba aumentando quemándole más.

_-(estoy segura que si pudiera sentir dolor esto me hubiera dolido mucho) –_eres el mejor cazador con el que me he enfrentado hasta ahora porque siéndote sincera no te vi venir. —dijo sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento en su voz.

-Eso suele pasar cuando te confías. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo porque jamás había visto un arma que le hiciera esa clase de daño a Dania y comenzaba a dudar si saldría ilesa como siempre cada que la hieren mientras que Sayumi sonreía divertida. Kuro gruñía hacia Kakashi por haber lastimado así a su ama, estaba por echársele encima pero Dania sólo extendió una mano hacia él y el lobo entendió el mensaje.

Kakashi iba sacar el arma para darle el golpe final pero frunció el entrecejo por no poder hacerlo por mucha fuerza que hiciera. Sasuke y Sayumi miraban sorprendidos como Dania sostenía el filo del arma sin importarle que sus manos se quemaran.

_-(eso ya lo he visto)_ –Sasuke ensancho los ojos recordando el encuentro que tuvo con el demonio en el cementerio hace cinco años. –_ (¿será el mismo demonio?... entonces ¿él es el más pequeño?)_ –pensó mirando de reojo al demonio con el que peleaba, el cual se mantenía viendo tranquilo a Dania no demostrando la impresión que sentía, ni en esos cinco años había logrado ver hasta donde llegaba el límite del poder y habilidades de su propio demonio.

-Imposible… con esa energía espiritual hasta un demonio más fuerte que los de clase "B" ya se hubiera hecho polvo. –dijo impresionada Sayumi viendo con los ojos muy abiertos como aún Dania seguía sosteniendo el filo del arma.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y aún sosteniendo su arma le empleó más energía para quemar a ese demonio de una vez por todas y convertirlo en polvo. Por muy fuerte que sea teniendo contacto con su arma tenía que matarla con toda la energía que estaba usando.

Al ver que no funcionaba y ese demonio no era polvo como se supone debería de serlo en esos momento, Kakashi soltó su arma y salto hacia atrás alejándose un par de metros de ella. Dania sacó el arma de su estomago y volteo hacia Kakashi, él sin verle el rostro a causa de la capucha pero el poder demoníaco que emanaba había aumentado considerablemente sorprendió a la gran mayoría.

Dania con brusquedad tomó el mango del arma y la aventó haciendo que cayera clavada unos centímetros frente a los pies de Kakashi, que miraba horrorizado la enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco que ese ser desprendía, nunca había sentido ese poder y eso lo estaba asustado al igual que a los otros dos cazadores.

-Tú pareces más divertido. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida llevando su mano a la capucha y bajándosela dejando ver su rostro.

Kakashi y Sayumi se sorprendieron al ver el hermoso rostro del demonio, sabían que era mujer por su voz al igual que del otro, pero jamás se imaginaron que tuviera ese físico tan hermoso y angelical. Sabían que los demonios eran hermosos ya que con su físico solían embrujar a varios humanos, pero el de esa chica sobrepasaba límites dejándoles ver que no sólo en poder era superior a los otros demonios con los que se han enfrentado. Por otro lado Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver que en efectivo era el mismo demonio que vio en el cementerio hace cinco años, sólo que ahora vestía más decente.

_-(si él es el mismo que el de la otra vez debió cambiar su físico o haber crecido)_ –pensó el pelinegro mirando de reojo a Sakura, que se mantenía tranquila viendo a Dania, dispuesta a detenerla si ella intentaba hacer algo.

Dania quitó completamente la capucha dejando ver el enorme agujero en su vientre, la ropa quemada al igual que la piel, su demás ropa manchada en sangre al igual que la capucha que Dania comenzó a quemar con el fuego negro que apareció en su mano disolviendo completamente la prenda.

-Arruinaste mi ropa. –dijo y Kakashi miro impresionado como si nada las heridas del demonio comenzaban a sanar con facilidad. –derramar mi sangre te costara la vida. –dijo inexpresiva.

Kakashi dejo ver preocupación en sus ojos, estaba preparado para todo y darle pelea a ese raro demonio, pero le preocupaba que alguno de los chicos ahí saliera herido ante la furia de ese demonio.

Dania estaba por atacar y Kakashi tomo rápidamente su arma, pero la pelinegra se detuvo cuando Sakura apareció frente a ella dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

-Te ordene que no quería muertos. –dijo con molestia frunciendo el entrecejo con desagrado.

-Y no los hay… aún. –contesta con burla y Sakura le dio una fuerte bofeteada que le volteo el rostro al demonio haciendo que los cazadores ensancharan los ojos impresionados.

Dania llevo una mano a su mejilla lastimada y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, todos se dieron cuenta que el aura demoníaca de Dania había aumentado considerablemente de nuevo impresionándolos más y ésta se enderezó volteando mirando a Sakura con una frialdad que la peli-rosa nunca había visto. Sakura no sólo estaba impresionada sino que también temerosa pero no lo demostraba, dudaba que esta vez Dania la obedeciera pero no la iba dejar hacer lo que quisiera.

_-(Si esos demonios se enfrentan es algo que nos convendría, así entre Sasuke, Sayumi y yo podríamos vencer al ganador que seguro quedara débil por la batalla… eso sería un golpe de suerte porque ninguno de nosotros podría vencer siquiera al demonio de pelo negro y el otro por su forma de hablar parece ser más poderoso así que menos podríamos vencerle)_ –pensaba Kakashi no perdiendo de vista a los demonios.

-Te ordeno que te tranquilices Dania. –dijo con firmeza Sakura y para sorpresa de todos la pelinegra comenzó a serenarse, mostrando nuevamente sus ojos plateados y su aura demoníaca disminuyó incluso a menos de lo que la tenía cuando llego.

-Lo siento mi señora. –dice respetuosa poniendo su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pecho haciendo una inclinación en forma de respeto.

Sakura no demostró el pavor que había sentido. Aún podía sentir su corazón palpitar con violencia ante el miedo de no estar segura de controlarla esta vez. Ella más que nadie sabía que ese demonio tenia poderes inimaginables y el sólo hecho de pensar que mataría a las personas ahí presentes e incluso a ella misma sin cumplir sus objetivos le había llenado de pavor.

-La adrenalina de una buena pelea y el perder algo de mi sangre me cegó un poco, pero ya retomé el control mi señora. –dice respetuosa sin apartar sus ojos de la silueta de Sakura ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

-Vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. –dijo cortante Sakura y al instante el lobo volvió a su aspecto chibi y saltó al hombro derecho de Dania, unos segundos después el viento sopló con más fuerza haciendo que los tres cazadores cerraran sus ojos y la milésima de segundo que les tomo abrirlos, miraron impresionados que ninguno de los demonios se encontraban en el lugar e incluso ya no sentían su energía.

Sayumi chasqueó la lengua y saltó cayendo de pie enfrente de Kakashi, el cual seguía con la mirada perdida donde segundos antes habían estado los demonios.

-¿capitán Kakashi? –lo llamo extrañada al no verlo reaccionar, misma mirada que le dirigía Sasuke.

Se oyó el arma del peli-plata caer haciéndolos bajar su mirada hacia sus manos notándole como le temblaban levemente haciéndolos regresar su mirada sorprendida al hombre.

-¿Kakashi? –lo llama Sasuke acercándose a él y Kakashi reaccionó dirigiéndole la mirada a él.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a hablar Sasuke. –dice tranquilo dedicándole una leve sonrisa que ambos notaron que era falsa. –es vergonzoso, pero el poder de ese demonio no se compara con ninguno a los que he enfrentado y me impresionó más de lo que debería. –dice aparentando indiferencia.

Sayumi y Sasuke mostraban sorpresa, no por lo que dijo sino más bien por notar en su mirada temor, jamás habían visto a Kakashi mostrar ese sentimiento, no se lo podían creer, por lo general él siempre mostraba confianza y seguridad, además que ellos sabían que la mostraba porque era uno de los cazadores más poderosos que conocían.

– Si un demonio como ese obedece al otro significa que al que llaman amo tiene un poder monstruoso. –dice con seriedad haciendo que ambos chicos frunzan el entrecejo. –pero este no es el mejor momento para sorprendernos o discutir el poder de ese par de demonios. Ambos han entrado a la aldea y no sabemos con qué intenciones. –ambos asintieron. –Sasuke y Sayumi. Lleven a sus compañeros al hospital, yo me encargare de avisarles a los del consejo y a Minato-sensei. –dijo firme extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba tirada su arma y ésta al instante se trasformó en energía que regresó a su mano y después de eso saltó a una rama para irse de rama en rama alejándose de ahí dejando a dos pensativos chicos.

* * *

><p>El cementerio sólo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Se puede ver paradas a dos siluetas frente a cuatro lápidas adornadas con varias flores naturales y frescas. Una de ellas era Dania acariciándole juguetona la mejilla al pequeño lobo que tenía en uno de sus hombros. Sakura se bajó la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos no mostraban la tristeza que sentía y mucho menos lo mostraba su rostro. Sakura llevaba tres ramos de rosas blancas y dejo un ramo en la lápida con el nombre de su padre, seguida en la de su madre y en la de su prima Shizune. Cuando miró la lapida con su nombre chasqueó la lengua mientras se enderezaba, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el demonio.<p>

-Es raro ver su propia lápida ¿verdad? –pregunta de forma socarrona Dania y Sakura sólo la ignora regresando su mirada a la lápida de sus padres.

_-(tal parece que Dania regres__ó a la normalidad… se de antemano que ella es un demonio de temer, pero nunca me ha tocado ver su máximo poder e incluso aún creo que no mostró hoy ni la mitad… he hecho un trato con el peor demonio)_ –pensó preocupada más no lo mostró sabiendo que aunque Dania no lo demuestre siempre está atenta a cada una de sus reacciones y no quería que ella supiera cuanto le temía.

Dania miro de reojo a Sakura mientras jugaba con una de las patitas de Kuro que estaba de lo más feliz por estar jugando con su ama y la pelinegra sonrío de forma burlona.

_-(así que logre atemorizar a la niña caprichuda… tal vez no sería tan mala idea aparentar que pierdo el control de vez en cuando__) –_su sonrisa burlona se amplió regresando su mirada a Kuro. –_(niña tonta, pensar que alguien como yo puede perder el control con algo tan estúpido)_

* * *

><p>Kakashi había ido a la casa de Minato para informarle lo sucedido y Minato mando a varios mensajeros para que fueran a avisarle a cada miembro del consejo que había reunión urgente en su despacho. En este momento tanto Kakashi como Minato con muecas de seriedad iban llegando al enorme edificio donde estaba el despacho viendo que ahí los esperaban los demás preocupados al ser llamados a esas horas con urgencia. Pero nada más Minato y Kakashi estuvieron a unos pocos pasos de llegar a ellos todos ensancharon levemente los ojos.<p>

-En mi despacho es donde se siente. –dice Minato con seriedad y al instante todos asintieron y se dispusieron a correr hacia el despacho del rubio preocupándose al sentir esas presencias, pero el que más se preocupaba era Kakashi porque el más que nadie conocía esas presencia, su poder se quedó grabado en su ser desde que los enfrentó y temía que ni estando los más poderosos de la aldea puedan contra esos dos demonios.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho del rubio vieron tirados en el suelo a varios de los cazadores que les tocaba la guardia del edificio, ya que al ser un lugar con documentos importantes siempre era protegido por los mejores cazadores. Todos mostraron preocupación y Jiraiya se inclinó sólo a uno de ellos tomándole el pulso.

-Están vivos, sólo están inconscientes. –dice con seriedad el peli-blanco y todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Quien quiera que sea el que los haya noqueado sigue dentro del despacho. –dice con seriedad Hiashi mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

-¿Son las mismas presencia de los demonios que me dijiste Kakashi? –pregunta Minato mirando con seriedad al mencionado y los demás lo miraron curiosos ya que aún no se les informaba.

-Así es. –dice con seriedad. –no sé lo que quieran con la aldea, pero lo único que me alivia es que no tienen intenciones de matar a alguien ya que no lo hicieron con nosotros y con estos hombres.

-Yo lo tomo como que quieren negociar con Minato, por algo dejaron notar su presencia en el despacho cuando llegó. Nosotros llegamos antes y no los sentimos y estoy seguro que llegaron antes. –dice Fugaku aún mirando a los inconscientes en el suelo.

-Fugaku tiene razón, así que al mal paso darle prisa. –dice con seriedad Minato tomando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla mientras que los demás se ponían alado y atrás de él preparados para cualquier cosa.

Cuando Minato abrió la puerta se detuvo al igual que los demás al ver a ese hermoso demonio parado alado de la silla que les daba la espalda. El demonio les sonreía de oreja a oreja, era tan grande su sonrisa que se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Ese es uno de los demonios que hablaste… Kakashi? –pregunta Minato mirándolo de reojo.

-Si. –contesta con seriedad.

-¡Hola nuevamente! –saluda Dania con tranquilidad mirando a Kakashi que sólo se mantenía mirándola tranquilo como los demás.

-Por lo que veo siguen siendo los mismos del consejo, pensé que al menos entraría alguien nuevo en estos años. –la silla se volteó dejando ver a una hermosa peli-rosa de ojos jades que reflejaban indiferencia, en sus piernas tenía un pequeño lobo que jugueteaba con sus patas.

-¿Sa…Sakura? –exclama Jiraiya sin poder creer lo que ve y los demás estaban en las mismas, pensando que se trataba de una dolorosa ilusión provocada por ese demonio.

-No puede ser ella. Murió hace cinco años. –dice Orochimaru con molestia. – ¡muestra tu verdadera apariencia demonio! –ordena poniéndose más furioso.

-¿Por qué lo dudan? –pregunta burlona.

-Porque te hacíamos muerta. –dice Fugaku con seriedad.

-¿Muerta? –dice con burla recargando sus codos en el escritorio. – ¿acaso viste mi cuerpo esa noche tío Orochimaru? –pregunta con ironía haciendo que todos frunzan el entrecejo, eso era verdad no vieron el cuerpo de la pequeña, pero no podían creer que fuera ella, podía tener los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la misma apariencia sólo que más crecida, pero su actitud y presencia no era la de la Sakura que ellos conocían.

-No juegues con nosotros niñata. –dice furioso Orochimaru caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio, cuando llegó a este lo golpeó con sus palma y dejó ahí apoyadas sus manos mirando furioso a la peli-rosa. –dinos la verdad ¿eres o no Haruno Sakura? Siendo así ¿Dónde estuviste estos años? ¿Por qué desapareciste esa noche? ¿Por qué regresas hasta ahora? Y más importante ¿qué haces acompañada de un demonio como ese? –dice apuntando a Dania que se mantenía inmune observando divertida las reacciones de todos. – ¿Por qué desprendes una presencia demoníaca? –Sakura sonríe con burla y se recarga completamente en el asiento.

-Soy Haruno Sakura y regrese al lugar donde nací porque lo extrañé. –dice sin borrar su toque burlón molestando más a varios de los presentes.

Jiraiya caminó hacia ellos colocándose alado de Orochimaru poniéndole una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, sabía que no les convenía en ese momento perder el control como también sabía lo que le afectaba a su amigo ver nuevamente los ojos de esa niña que ambos querían tanto porque a él le afectaba igual.

-¿Cómo nos lo puedes probar? –dice Jiraiya con tranquilidad mirándola con seriedad.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y se bajó un poco la prenda descubriendo su hombro derecho dejando ver la marca perteneciente a su familia como cada cazador tenia. La de su familia era la hoja de un roble.

Al ver la marca todos se sorprendieron, por muy demonio que fuera no podía copiar la marca de un cazador, eso era imposible porque era una marca que tienen desde nacimiento hecha con energía espiritual, ni un humano normal o demonio podía copiar una y se notaba con facilidad que la marca de la chica era auténtica.

-¿conformes? –dice cortante y cubriéndose el hombro nuevamente. –creo que otras de sus preguntas fue ¿Qué hago con ese demonio? –dice apuntando con la mirada al demonio a su lado que se mantenía en la misma expresión que cuando la vieron. –es mi sirviente. –dice indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-He sido testigo de cómo ese demonio te obedece y respeta Sakura. –dijo Kakashi hablando por primera vez desde que entró a la sala. –como también soy testigo del enorme poder que tiene. Es imposible para un cazador controlarlo al menos que hayas hecho un trato con él y así le veo más compresible el que tu aún sigas con vida después de ese horrible ataque que sufrió tu familia. Siendo así tú más que nadie debes saber que el hacer un trato con un demonio así es una navaja de doble filo que pronto se volverá en tu contra y…

-No soy tan idiota como para vender el alma que mis padres defendieron a costa de su vida. –dice cortante interrumpiendo a Kakashi y todos en la sala suspiraron aliviados, aunque algunos no le creían del todo, no entendían otra razón porque un demonio con ese poder le sirva. Por otro lado Dania sonrío con burla ante la ironía de que ella misma se dijo idiota, pero sabía que Sakura no quería que supieran del contrato entre ellas por lo que disimuló perfectamente su sonrisa. –sé también que no soy lo suficiente fuerte como para controlarla, pero los demonios por muy malditos que sean tienen un código de lealtad cuando le deben algo a un humano y Dania me debe su vida, por esa razón me obedece y es mi eterna sirviente hasta que pague su lealtad conmigo. –dice indiferente sorprendiendo a los hombres en la sala. –no me gusta contar la historia así que cuéntala Dania. –dice en forma de orden y el demonio asintió notando como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

-Mi nombre es Dania como escucharon. Antes servía a mi amo: el señor y gobernante del inframundo. Traicioné a mi amo hace cinco años y se me fue desterrada del inframundo. En la última pelea que tuve en el inframundo con varios de mis hermanos me dejó muy herida y débil, pude haber muerto de no ser porque escapé al mundo terrenal. Esa misma noche en la que llegué a esta aldea aprovechando de mi debilidad para que nadie me detectara me escondí en un callejón en donde mi señora Sakura me encontró. Ella sabiendo que era un demonio curó mis heridas y me alimento un poco con su energía que aunque fuera espiritual y pura me ayudo un poco a no morir esa noche. –Sakura se admiraba de lo buena mentirosa que era esa bastarda. –como mi señora dijo: aunque los demonios seamos unos seres malditos y sin escrúpulos, tenemos un código y ese es que cuando alguien nos salva la vida cuidarlo hasta la muerte. –dijo con seriedad divirtiéndose ante la impresión que mostraban los demás ante cada palabra que salía de su boca. –yo no soy la excepción, tengo orgullo y un código que seguiré aún a costa de mi vida. –dice con seriedad y seguridad. –mi vida le pertenece a mi señora, ella puede disponer de ella como guste, vivo para servirla, cumplir sus caprichos y protegerla. –Sakura tenía la seguridad de que le creerían porque ellos conocían como era de noble o tonta como le llamaba ella ahora y sabían que era de la que ayudaba a los demás sin pensar. –dejándome en un lugar seguro mi señora se fue a su hogar y horas después sucedió lo del ataque a su familia. Yo al estar débil no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo a todos, pero pude llegar antes de que mi ama muriera, la única forma para salvarla y no dejar que muera era dándole un poco de mi sangre he ahí la razón de su presencia demoníaca y cuente con energía espiritual y demoníaca. Yo maté a cada uno de los demonios que quedaban con vida y me llevé de ahí a mi señora, debería tenerla en un lugar más seguro por si regresaban más demonios y yo ante mi debilidad de esa noche no pueda protegerla. Pero cuando mi ama despertó debido a los traumas que tuvo esa noche cambio su carácter y ella no quiso regresar porque le recordaba lo sucedido. –eso fue comprensible para todos y Sakura lo sabia haciéndola sonreír internamente. –mi señora me pidió que la entrenara porque ambas sabíamos que los que no lograron matarla esa noche probablemente la buscaran a futuro y ella quería saber defenderse y así cuando esté más preparada mentalmente regresar y eso es lo que hicimos esa noche. Si no le dijo a nadie que estaba viva a antes fue porque no quería alertar a quienes la querían matar esa noche junto con su familia y ahora que mi señora se siente preparada para regresar a su hogar a ocupar el lugar que le pertenece en el consejo como digna hija de Senju Tsunade y Haruno Dan. –terminó de decir manteniéndose seria dándole más credibilidad a su sarta de mentiras, aunque algunas cosas si fueron verdad sólo que muy pocas. Todo seguían algo sorprendidos por sus palabras y aún no lo digerían bien del todo, he ahí su razón por lo que aún permanecían callados.

-No le veo el problema, porque concuerdo contigo. Este es el lugar que te corresponde y estas en todo tu derecho en pedir el puesto que te pertenece por derecho en el consejo. –dice con seriedad Minato siendo el primer en digerir todo. –no me opongo a eso y me hago responsable por darte el lugar que te corresponde. Siempre fuiste inteligente y sabrás tomar con facilidad el ritmo de un trabajo así, pero también necesito que tengas más experiencia porque el poder no lo es todo. Así que si no te importa me gustaría que siguieras haciendo misiones con tu antiguo equipo. –varios del consejo se le quedaban viendo con seriedad a Minato no queriendo alegar porque sabían que tenía razón y concordaban con lo que decía porque tenían el deseo de que aquella niña que recordaban regresara ese hermoso brillo. – ¡oh! Pido disculpas si no pedí opiniones, estoy al tanto que todos deben opinar sobre esta decisión que me tomé la molestia de afirmar.

-Por mi no hay problema alumno, concuerdo con lo que dices. –dice Jiraiya sonriéndole con amabilidad y Minato le sonrío agradecido, para después mirar a los demás del consejo que con un sólo asentimiento de cabeza le dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que quería.

-En cuanto a Dania y el pequeño demonio –dice mirando a Sakura con seriedad y ella le devolvía la mirada tranquila. –si estás segura de poder controlarlos a ambos y asegurarte que trabajaran para el bien de la aldea, obedeciéndote en todo, no tengo inconveniente en que se queden también, después de todo sería de gran ayuda para la aldea tener a un dos demonios de ese nivel de nuestro lado.

-Sobre las misiones estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo haré misiones difíciles, no iré a misiones sencillas como hacer guardia. –dice despreocupada. –a esas puedo mandar a Dania. –agito su mano restándole importancia y los del consejo asintieron estando de acuerdo. –sobre ella no se preocupen que podré controlarla.

-Hace un momento perdió el control e incluso estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a ti. –dice con seriedad Kakashi mirando tranquilo a Sakura.

-Pero no lo hice. Mi lealtad esta con mi señora Sakura y si cometí ese error hace un momento prometo no repetirlo… jamás traicionaré a la persona a la que le debo la vida. –dijo Dania mostrando seguridad y respeto, por lo que Sakura volvió a sonreír con arrogancia mientras que algunos en el consejo no estaban del todo seguros, pero se arriesgarían después de todo, todos creían que le debían mucho a esa chica por no haber podido atravesar ese campo de fuerza para salvarla a ella y a su familia.

-Siendo así confiaremos en tu demonio… Sakura. –dice Minato sonriéndole de forma cálida. –en cuanto a tu hospeda…

-Podría quedarse conmigo. –dijo rápidamente Kakashi.

-Estaría bien. ¿Algún problema con eso Sakura? –dice Minato mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Ninguno. –dijo despreocupada.

-Bueno, es algo tarde y supongo debes estar cansada por el largo viaje y el enfrentamiento de la entrada de la aldea, así que lo mejor es irnos para que se instalen y descansen. –dice despreocupado el peli-plata mirándolas con tranquilidad, ambas asintieron y Sakura se puso de pie en el momento que Kuro salto colocándose en el hombro izquierdo de Dania. –nos retiramos. –dice dando media vuelta y saliendo del despacho.

-Con permiso. –dice educada Sakura al pasar alado de cada uno y siguiendo a Kakashi siendo seguida de Dania que simplemente los miro con indiferencia.

-¿en verdad crees que hayan dicho toda la verdad? –pregunta algo inseguro Hiashi mirando especialmente a Minato y este suspiró al igual que los demás.

-Nunca se debe confiar en un demonio y eso todos lo sabemos. Y si Sakura está mintiendo es porque se dejó llevar por los engaños de ese demonio o incluso se cegó por lo que vivió esa noche. Sólo con ver lo que quedó sabemos que fue algo desgarrador y ella que lo vivió debió de ser mucho peor. –dice con tristeza. –siendo esa la razón espero que conviviendo nuevamente con las personas que la quieren en especial con sus amigos le quite esa venda de los ojos antes de que ese demonio consiga lo que se propone. Pero si ese demonio dijo la verdad todo estará bien. –todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. –cambiando de tema seguramente Naruto se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que su mejor amiga regreso y estoy seguro que tu hijo Fugaku volverá a ser el de antes. –dijo con emoción sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Fugaku sólo asintió ocultando la sonrisa que quería sacar al saber que su hijo menor volvería a tener vida en sus ojos y aunque su hijo Itachi no haya cambiado mucho sabía que la supuesta muerte de la chica le afectó más de lo que demuestra pero ya deseaba que llegara de su misión para darle la nueva buena e incluso estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y decírselo a su esposa que es una de las que siempre quiso como una hija a la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p>La casa de Kakashi era enorme y hermosa, solo vivía él ahí y si no se mudaba a algo más pequeño es porque esa casa perteneció a sus padres y la conservaba y cuidaba aunque viviese solo, pero ahora tenía dos inquilinas y una mascota.<p>

Con una lámpara de lava en manos Kakashi guiaba a sus dos inquilinas por los pasillos de su casa hacia la habitación que les daría a cada una. Sakura iba caminando atrás de él despreocupada sólo interesándole llegar pronto a su habitación. Por otro lado Dania observaba de forma analítica cada detalle de la casa para aprendérselo de memoria, siempre solía hacer eso con los lugares nuevos y Kuro desde el hombro de Dania miraba curioso también.

Esta será tu habitación Sakura. –dice Kakashi parándose frente a una doble puerta y la abrió a la par dejando ver una gran habitación, con una cama, dos sillones, un ropero y un peinador. A pesar de nunca ser ocupada estaba limpia y eso se debía a que Kakashi contrataba a alguien que limpiara la casa cada dos días. –mi habitación es la de enfrente y tengo pensado darle a Da…

-No hace falta. –lo corta indiferente Sakura mirándolo de reojo.

-¿eh? –exclama sin entender.

-Que no hace falta que le des una habitación a Dania. Ella no duerme, no lo necesita hacer y ocupara mi habitación. Puede sentarse en algún sillón y entretenerse con algo. –dice indiferente y Kakashi mira de reojo a Dania que sólo miraba indiferente al peli-plata.

-Ella manda. –dice despreocupada y Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno ya saben: mi habitación es la de enfrente por si se les ofrece algo, pero ya me conoces Sakura y me dará flojera dártelo, así que tomen lo que deseen y siéntanse como en su casa. –dice indiferente dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación ante la mirada despreocupada de ambas chicas.

-Al menos es sincero. –dice burlona Dania cuando Kakashi entro a su habitación.

-Trae las maletas que dejamos en el cementerio y cuando vengas prepárame la cama. Tomaré un baño. –dice indiferente entrando a la habitación.

-Kuro cuídala. –dice mirando al lobo en su hombro y este sólo asintió saltando al piso y adentrándose también a la habitación. Dania sin más cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta para hacer lo que Sakura le ordenó.

**Continuar****á**

**O.O saku ya se instalo en la aldea y fue muy facil o.O**

**en el sig kapi sasuke y naru se enteraran kien era uno de los demonios y sus reacciones al saber ke saku sta viva *o* **

**espero el kapi haya sido de su agrado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES! LEI Y AME CADA UNO DE ELLOS *O***

**cuidense**

**besos**


	6. ¡Esta viva!

**¡Esta viva!**

Naruto comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, cuando los abrió completamente una luz blanca lo cegó haciendo que los volviera a cerrar con molestia. Pero de pronto le llegó a la cabeza que se supone estaba teniendo una batalla con un demonio poderoso lo que hizo sentarse de golpe.

-¡AHORA SI LLEGÓ TU HORA DATTEBAYO! –grita poniendo en alto su puño derecho.

-¿A quién le llegó la hora descerebrado? –dice una voz femenina a su lado y el rubio es cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en un campo de batalla sino en una habitación blanca, volteo hacia donde escuchó la voz viendo a su sacrosanta madre sentada en una silla alado de él pelando una manzana con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? ¿Dónde está el demonio? –pregunta desubicado.

-En el hospital. Te estoy cuidando. Y se fue luego de que te noqueó tan ridículamente. –contesta indiferente terminando de pelar la manzana para después ponerse a cortarla y ponerla en el plato en sus piernas. –Sayumi me contó la forma tan ridícula en la que te noquearon. -dice con burla y al instante las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron de vergüenza al recordarlo también. –enserio chamaco a veces da vergüenza ser tu madre. Se supone que eres un Namikaze y te noqueas dándote de topes con tu compañero. Sabía que eras idiota hijo, pero no pensé que tanto. –dice con algo de lástima y el rubio la mira indignado.

-Las madres se suponen que ven con ojos de amor a sus hijos. Como tal no deberías decirme esas cosas. –dice molesto mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues porque soy tu madre te digo la verdad hijo mío. A veces pienso que debí haber olido alguna droga durante el embarazo porque me saliste sin mucho cerebro. –dice pensativa y el rubio lo rodeó un aura triste sintiéndose más fregado por lo que le dice su madre.

-Bueno ya ¿no?

-Ándale, come manzana haber si se te despiertan algunas neuronas. –dice poniéndole el plato con manzanas perfectamente cortadas en las piernas, el rubio se encoje de hombros ya acostumbrado a los raros comentarios de su madre para con él y se puso a comer.

¿Y papá?

-Esta con los del consejo arreglando lo de los demonios que entraron, demonios que su estúpido hijo junto con sus compañeros no pudieron detener.

_-(no debí preguntar -.-)_ –el rubio resignado se llevó un pedazo de manzana a la boca ante la atenta mirada de su madre que en verdad sonría alegre al ver que su hijo estaba bien, que gracias a kami sólo tenía leves golpes, pero no era una madre consentidora por eso no le decía o mostraba lo aliviada que estaba por verlo despertar.

-¡Grandes noticias! –Minato abre la puerta de golpe y ambos voltean viéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Papá! Derrotaste con facilidad a los demonios ¿verdad? –pregunta emocionado el rubio y Kushina sonríe con arrogancia.

-Es algo mejor que eso. –Minato se adentra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –esta noticia los pondrá contentos a ambos. –dijo con emoción sentándose en la cama alado de su hijo tomándole un trozo de manzana mientras que su esposa e hijo lo miraban curiosos.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a sus compañeros en el hospital Sasuke se había ido a su casa, aunque no había entrado. Sabía que su padre estaba con los demás del consejo hablando sobre los demonios y se quedo afuera esperándolo. Se encontraba recargado en la pared de enfrente fumando un cigarrillo con tranquilidad. En el piso alrededor de él se veían varias colillas dando a entender que llevaba rato esperándolo.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Mikoto, la cual al ver a su hijo fumando manteniendo la mirada al frente frunció el entrecejo.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –dice furiosa caminando hacia él y quitándole el cigarro, tirándolo al piso furiosa y fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que fumes y menos que lo hagas fuera de la casa? –dice furiosa zapateando en el piso en son de molestia, pero al ver que su hijo no le respondía y no lo iba a hacer suspiro con pesadez. –Sasuke estaba muy preocupada por ti. Hubieras entrado a la casa por lo menos para decirme que ya llegaste. Ya luego si querías hubieras salido para esperar a tu padre y saber bien que es lo que pasa. Sé que si tu padre salió tiene que ver con algo grave que está pasando como sé que tú sabes lo que es. –dice mirándolo con tristeza, le dolía en el alma que su hijo no hablara ni expresara nada, que pareciera un muerto viviente, pero por más que intentara hacerlo hablar no conseguía nada, solo la miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora sin mostrar siquiera molestia por el regaño o sobreprotección. –hijo. –dice mirándolo con más tristeza poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla derecha. –sé lo que te duele que ella ya no esté contigo e incluso sé que a ti te dolió mucho más que a todos nosotros, pero ya pasaron cinco años. Debes ser fuerte y superarlo. No te pido que la olvides sólo que aprendas a vivir con los lindos recuerdos que tienes de ella. –dijo suplicante, más Sasuke siguió inexpresivo al mirarla haciéndola suspirar con pesadez, más no notó que el pelinegro ya no la miraba a ella sino miraba atrás de ella sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué hacen afuera? –se oyó la imponente voz de Fugaku haciendo que Mikoto suelte la mejilla de su hijo y voltee suspirando aliviada al ver a su esposo sano y salvo.

-¡Fugaku! –exclama emocionada echándole sobre sus brazos y abrazándolo del cuello mientras que el hombre algo apenado ponía sus manos en su cintura. –me alegro que estés bien. –dice dándole un beso en su mejilla de forma amorosa y Fugaku solo asintió levemente.

-Sasuke. –dice levantando la mirada para ver a su hijo que lo miraba indiferente. –tengo algo importante que decirte, más bien que decirles a ambos. –dice con seriedad y Mikoto levanta la mirada para mostrarle la preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Yo no lo tomaría como algo malo. –dice pensativo. –pero vamos adentro ahí se los cuento. –dice tomando la mano de su esposa para entrar junto con ella en cuanto a Sasuke ya se le había adelantado.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando a su padre, estaba intrigado estando seguro que dirá algo sobre los demonios que entraron a la aldea. En cuanto a Mikoto y Fugaku al llegar a la sala se sentaron en los sillones frente a él, la pelinegra miraba a su esposo curiosa.<p>

-Verán. Los demonios que entraron no vienen con intensiones de atacar, sino más bien de quedarse aquí. –dice con seriedad impresionando a ambos. –cuando llegamos al despacho de Minato para hablar sobre eso ellos ya nos esperaban ahí y hablaron con nosotros de forma pacífica.

-¿No se fiaron de ellos verdad? –pregunta Mikoto insegura y Fugaku soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo que pasa en verdad es que uno de los encapuchados en verdad no es un demonio. Es un humano que recibió sangre de demonio. –Sasuke ahora si mostró sorpresa en sus ojos, jamás había escuchado que un demonio le dé su sangre a un humano, eso era denigrante para ellos. –ese humano le salvó la vida antes al demonio y él le juró lealtad. Por lo que cuando el humano estaba por morir el demonio le dio de su sangre para que lograra sobrevivir, eso hizo que el humano tenga presencia demoníaca más no es uno de ellos, de hecho es uno de nosotros y desea regresar a su hogar que es esta aldea. –Mikoto y Sasuke tenían los ojos levemente abiertos. –según dijeron el demonio le es cien por ciento leal, el que le salvara la vida hace que vea a dicho humano como su señor y amo. Ese demonio es la chica de pelo negro con la que pelearon y el humano es… -Fugaku no hallaba como decirlo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían, tomo una bocada de aire como si intentara darse valor y los miró con seriedad. –ese humano es Haruno Sakura. –Fugaku notó como los ojos de su hijo y esposa casi se salían de su órbita.

-Eso es imposible. –dice Mikoto impresionada siendo la primera en reaccionar, Sasuke aún digería que era Sakura con quien peleó hace un momento, no lo podía creer, era tan diferente su forma de comportarse a la Sakura que recordaba y eso no es todo; la tuvo tan cerca y la intentó matar sin siquiera saberlo.

-Eso mismo hubiera pensado yo si no la hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Es verdad que está muy cambiada y no hablo físicamente; por lo años es lógico que ahora sea todo una señorita. –dice con seriedad. –su carácter fue el que más metamorfosis tuvo. De ser la niña amable, cariñosa, tímida, sonriente y débil pasó a ser una mujer fría, sarcástica, burlona y algo irrespetuosa, etc. Pero comprendo perfectamente su cambio porque todos sabemos que vivió un fuerte trauma hace cinco años. –Sasuke seguía en shock su cabeza lo llevaba a cuando vio a Dania acompañada del pequeño encapuchado, se preguntaba si esa era Sakura y porque si lo vio no le dijo que aún vivía. –sé lo que estas pensando Sasuke. ¿Por qué nos hizo creer que murió? ¿Por qué no vino antes? ¿Por qué ahora? –decía con seriedad viendo el estado de su hijo. –eso mismo me pregunte yo, pero ella nos dijo que porque sabía que los que intentaron matarla esa noche seguramente regresaran si se enteraban que aún vivía, ella quería alejarse de aquí y que ellos pensaran que murió. Bien dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos primero engaña a tus amigos y ella uso ese lema. Le pidió al demonio que la sigue como perro faldero que la entrenara y además que no quería estar en el lugar donde sus padres murieron frente a sus ojos. Cuando ella se sintió preparada que fue ahora se mostró. –Sasuke entendía lo que le decía su padre y le daba la razón a Sakura… ¿Qué demonios? Ahora no le importaba el saber porque se alejó ni porque dejó que sufriera su supuesta muerte todos estos años, lo único que le importaba era que estaba viva y que estaba en la aldea, que la podría ver, que le podría pedir perdón y sobre todo que la podría tocar, besar, abrazar acariciar… ¡demonios! Sentía como si hubiera vivido una pesadilla estos cinco años y de pronto se despierta y se da cuenta que fue un sueño y que su Sakura ahí está.

-Esta viva. –dice Sasuke para sí mismo de una forma como si tratara de hacérselo creer a sí mismo no viendo como Mikoto se tapaba la boca llorando mirando impresionada a su hijo porque después de cinco años hablaba nuevamente y mostraba emoción en sus ojos. A Fugaku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía como si su hijo hubiera regresado, en verdad se sentía dichoso. – ¡está viva! ¡Mamá está viva! –exclamó emocionado y sus ojos se nublaban mientras que Mikoto se puso de pie, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo y así lo hizo, se acerco a él y lo abrazó acariciándole la cabeza sintiendo como su hijo escondía su rostro en su pecho mojándoselo, sabía que necesitaba desahogar todo lo que sentía, que debía llorar para sacarlo. –está viva. -repetía una y otra vez con voz entre cortada, apretando más el abrazo de su madre.

-Si, está viva Sasuke. –decía con ternura acariciándole el cabello sintiendo como su hijo escondía más el rostro en su pecho apretando el abrazo mientras lloraba de forma silenciosa y Fugaku sólo los veía tranquilo sintiéndose feliz por su hijo, no veía como debilidad que se desahogara así, después de todo sabía que en momentos así hasta el más valiente y fuerte de los hombres reaccionaria igual.

-¿Dónde está? –dice después de un rato, separándose un poco de su madre para mirar a su padre sin importarse en limpiarse las rebeldes lagrimas que adornaban sus ojos.

-Sasuke es muy tarde como para que vayas en…

-Necesito verla. –dice con seriedad y Fugaku miró los ojos de su hijo notando súplica, le era ahora tan raro verlo mostrar sentimientos en su mirada, luego regreso su mirada a su esposa notando como lo miraba como diciéndole "mi niño ya regreso después de estos cinco años, quítamelo no diciéndole donde está su amada y te corto las pelotas." Fugaku pasó saliva con dificultad y después se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno te diré donde esta, pero antes de eso debo advertirte que ella ya no es como antes y no te aseguro que te siga queriendo como antes. Ella sufrió un fuerte trauma con lo que vivió y estoy seguro que vivir cinco años con ese demonio la puso peor. –dice con seriedad.

-No importa. Yo me encargaré de que regrese la Sakura que conocí y si no lo logro me encargaré de hacerla olvidar lo que vivió esa noche. Si ya no me ama lograré que lo vuelva hacer. Si no me quiere cerca haré que desee tenerme cerca. Soy un Uchiha y sabes que cuando nos proponemos algo lo conseguimos. –dice con arrogancia y sus padres sonrieron orgullosos, ese era su hijo, el que habían extrañado tanto y el que con sólo saber que Sakura estaba viva había regresado, era como si hubiera vuelto de su mundo de oscuridad en el que se metió por cinco años.

-Y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda Sasuke-chan. –dice Mikoto melosa restregando su mejilla con la de su hijo que no borraba su sonrisa arrogante, sonrisa que la pelinegra tanto extraño ver en su pequeño.

-Bien, si así lo vez no le veo problema. Tal vez te sea difícil, pero lo difícil es lo que más se aprecia. –dice con un toque de orgullo Fugaku.

-Si Sasuke-chan, por algo tu padre me aprecia demasiado. Si supieras cuanto batalló para conquistarme. –dice con burla y a Fugaku se le sonrojaron las mejillas por lo que fingió toser mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado para que no vieran su sonrojo más ambos pelinegros lo vieron.

-Sakura junto con sus demonios se quedara en casa de Kakashi. No te aseguro que ese vago te abrá ahora ya que debe estar dormido, pero pues se que te las arreglaras. –Sasuke sólo asintió y se puso de pie.

-Gracias. –dice al salir corriendo.

-¡Ve por ella matador! –grita emocionada Mikoto. –hay si no logra conquistarla de nuevo ya meteré yo mis manitas para que lo consiga. –dice con heroísmo y Fugaku le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>A Sayumi ya le habían sanado la herida en su brazo izquierdo, se la habían vendado y le habían colocado un cabestillo para que evite mover su brazo lo menos posible, ya que de hacerlo la herida volvería a abrir.<p>

La pelinegra no se había ido del hospital, se había quedado en la recepción esperando a su amigo rubio, no quería irse hasta ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien, y los doctores no le permitían entrar a la habitación al no ser familiar, además le daba algo de pena pedirle a los padres de su amigo que hablen para que la dejen entrar.

-¡ESPERA DECEREBRADO! ¡ES MUY NOCHE PARA QUE VAYAS! –la pelinegra levantó su vista y viendo como su amigo iba corriendo hacia la salida volteando hacia atrás donde lo perseguía una molesta Kushina siendo seguida de un tranquilo y sonriente Minato.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESPERAR DATTEBAYO! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS! –grita el rubio acelerando su paso y terminar de atravesar la puerta.

Sayumi suspiró con pesadez notando que su amigo se había dado fuga sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Maldito mocoso. Ni permiso pidió, ya se cree muy grandecito para andar a estas horas en la calle sin el consentimiento de sus padres cuando aún no sabe ni limpiarse bien la cola. –dice molesta Kushina fulminando con la mirada por donde su hijo se fue sin darse cuenta que Sayumi estaba sentada en las bancas alado de ella sonriendo nerviosa ante la forma que tenía esa mujer para hablar.

-Déjalo estar mujer, después de todo es normal que reaccione así y quiera verla. –Minato le dio alcance y se coloco a su lado mientras le sonreía de esa forma amigable tan común en él.

_-(¿verla? ¿a quién quiere ver?)_ –pensaba Sayumi frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Hola Sayumi-chan! Pensé que ya te habías ido. –Minato la volteó a ver cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y la chica se puso de pie haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras que Kushina volteaba viéndola sorprendida porque pensó que ya se había ido a casa.

-Solo quería asegurarme que Naruto estuviera bien, pero por lo que vi se encuentra más que bien. –dice con algo de diversión.

-No te hubieras preocupado. –dice Kushina sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-Bueno, eso hacen los amigos. –dice nerviosa y rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tinte rosado ante lo avergonzada que se sintió.

-No. Hablo enserio. No te hubieras preocupado, ese mocoso es duro de roer y difícil de matar o lastimar, incluso pienso que no es humano. Nada más mira como corrió teniendo solo unos minutos de despertar. – al instante una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del rubio y pelinegra mientras miraban con extrañeza a la mujer.

-¡Sayumi! –los tres miraron hacia la entrada del hospital viendo a Orochimaru parado ahí mirando con tranquilidad a la pelinegra. –cuando no te vi en casa supuse que estarías aquí. –dice con tranquilidad no dejando ver lo preocupado que estaba al ver que efectivamente su hija estaba en el hospital, sabía que no seguía patrullando con su equipo después de todo Kakashi había ido a casa.

-Siento no haberte avisado o mandado avisar. –Sayumi camino hasta colocarse frente a su padre el cual asintió levemente. -Nos vemos Kushina-san, Minato-san. –dice educadamente la pelinegra volteando hacia ellos y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Orochimaru hizo lo mismo y junto a su hija salió del hospital.

-Que niña tan más educada. No pensé que ese Orochimaru fuera bueno como padre. –dice admirada Kushina.

-Aunque no lo demuestre Orochimaru es muy buen padre y se preocupa mucho por Sayumi-chan. –Minato sonría divertido viendo aun por donde se fueron esos dos.

-Siendo hija de ese rarito se me hace extraño que no sea espeluznante como él. –a la mujer se le sombreo la frente de azul recordando la afición con las serpientes de Orochimaru.

-Supongo que se parece más a su madre. –dice con diversión.

-¡Gracias a kami por eso! Sería un sacrilegio que esa pobre niña se pareciera al padre. Su madre debió ser muy hermosa como para que Sayumi-chan lo sea. –dice muy convencida. – Sayumi-chan es lista, responsable, educada, muy bonita e inteligente; me gusta para nuera. Seguramente si ella se hace novia de mi hijo le quitará lo idiota y lo traerá cortito. –dice maravillada imaginándose a Sayumi dominando completamente a su hijo y Minato sonrío divertido.

-También pienso que haría bonita pareja, pero hay tres problemas. –dice con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuáles? –la mujer mira con curiosidad a su esposo.

-La primera: que Orochimaru cela tanto a su hija y no cree digno a ningún hombre para ella, seguramente si ella llega a ser novia de Naruto se las arreglara para matarlo.

-Eso se arregla con facilidad. Tu eres el líder de la aldea así que solo ordénale dejarlos ser novios… ¡es más, tengo una mejor idea! Obliga a Orochimaru a que nuestros hijos se comprometan, así no tenemos que esperar a que el idiota de mi hijo se aviente, con lo lento que es seguramente nunca lo hará.

-Kushina eso sería aprovecharme de mi poder. –una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente del hombre y Kushina bufo molesta.

-Teniendo tanto poder sobre la aldea y no sabes aprovecharlo… idiota. –dice molesta y el rubio sonrío nervioso.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado olvidas los otros problemas. – desvía el tema porque si siguen así seguro su esposa lo manda a dormir con el perro y lo peor de todo es que ni perro tienen así que dormiría en el patio de la casa, sin cobija, ni nada.— no sabemos lo que Sayumi siente por nuestro hijo, recuerda que son solo amigos.

-Eso se arregla con facilidad. –dice con arrogancia. –yo me encargo de hacer que a Sayumi le guste mi hijo. Aunque sea tonto es muy guapo, después de todo lo hicimos con muchas ganas. –la mujer empieza a reír como loca y a Minato le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca, por muchos años que lleve de casado con esa mujer no se acostumbra a sus loqueras, aunque debía de admitir que en carácter es igual de hiperactiva que su hijo.

-Bueno está el último problema, recuerda que el corazón de nuestro hijo ya es ocupado por cierta señorita y sólo ve a Sayumi como amiga. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Pero yo ni conozco a la hija de Hiashi, solo de vista y me parece bonita pero muy tímida, esa mujer no podrá domar a mi rebelde hijo así que no me gusta para nuera. –dice con fastidio. –además no han tenido acercamientos esto años. Esa niña es muy tímida y mi hijo muy idiota. No hacen bonita pareja. —dice con seguridad.

-Si no ha habido avance entre Naruto y Hinata es porque nuestro hijo decidió que así fuera desde que Sakura-chan murió o más bien pensamos eso. Recuerda que él dijo que no sería completamente feliz si conseguía estar con la persona que ama cuando su mejor amigo no está con la persona que ama y nunca va a poder estar. Por esa razón se alejó de Hinata-chan, pero ahora que sabe que Sakura-chan está viva es seguro que hará lo posible por conquistar a Hinata-chan. –explica con tranquilidad y Kushina suspiro con pesadez.

-Tengo un hijo tan idiota, pero… pero demasiado noble y bueno. –dice con orgullo sonriendo levemente y Minato asintió dándole la razón.

-No nos metamos en la vida amorosa de nuestro hijo. Estoy seguro que él sabrá como arreglárselas y escogerá a la mujer adecuada, ya sea Hinata-chan o Sayumi-chan, ambas son chicas muy bonitas y que realmente valen la pena. La decisión de a quien conquistar es de nuestro hijo y nosotros como padres debemos apoyarlos. –dice con sabiduría y Kushina suspiro con pesadez.

-Solo espero que elija bien. –dice no muy convencida de dejar a su hijo solo en eso, si era torpe para todo, en el amor sería peor.

* * *

><p>Naruto salió corriendo del hospital tan rápido como su padre le dijo donde estaba Sakura, no le importaba que tan noche fuera, se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Sasuke para darle la nueva buena. Estaba de lo más feliz, sentía como si hubiera recuperado de golpe a sus dos amigos o como si estuviera aún paso de recuperar a sus mejores amigos. Esos cinco años se le hicieron como una pesadilla que ahora terminaba.<p>

Ya estaba por llegar a la casa del pelinegro, sólo le faltaba doblar la esquina para llegar, pero chocó con algo o con alguien tan fuerte que lo hizo caer y por el sonido del golpe de un cuerpo caer supo que había tumbado también con quien chocó.

-¡Tenias que ser tu dobe! –dice furioso Sasuke y Naruto abre los ojos sorprendido viendo a su amigo sentado en el suelo al igual que el tocándose la frente adolorido mientras lo mira molesto. –sólo una cabeza como la tuya me puede causar este dolor al chocar. –dice con fastidio dejando ver lo roja que le había quedado la frente por el golpe y el rubio la tenia igual pero eso no le importaba ahora sino el oír y ver a Sasuke hablarle y mirarle como lo hacía hace cinco años.

-¡Teme! –grito con emoción echándosele a sus brazos restregando su mejilla con la del muy fastidiado Sasuke. –¡finalmente regresó mi teme amargado que se cree la última gota del desierto! ¡ese teme que tanto extrañé! –decía más meloso restregando más su mejilla con la de él.

-¡Demonio dobe! Quítate que no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, tengo que ir a casa de Kakashi. –dice molesto y empujándole su cabeza para que se alejara, más Naruto no cedía. – ¡con un demonio! ¡Necesito ver a Sakura! –como si de palabras mágicas se trataran Naruto se separó poniéndose de pie de golpe.

.¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es verdad teme, nuestra Sakura-chan está viva y en casa de Kakashi! –grita enérgico y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

-Lo sé. Ahí es a donde me dirigía antes de chocar contra un tarado. –dice indiferente poniéndose de pie ante la mirada indignada del rubio.

-El tarado eres t…

-¡El último en llegar besa la serpiente favorita de Orochimaru! –grita Sasuke interrumpiéndole y saltando a un tejado para irse en tejado en tejado a la casa de Kakashi dejando a un sorprendido Naruto que no se esperaba eso, después el rubio no pudo evitar sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando toda la felicidad que sentía por escuchar ese reto que se hacían desde que tenía memoria para ver quien llegaba antes a algún lugar, reto que el siempre perdía porque Sasuke siempre llevaba a Sakura para que no perdiera ella, reto que tenía cinco años sin oír.

-¡Ese no seré yo teme! –grita lleno de emoción saltando a uno de los tejados para ir de tejado en tejado lo más rápido posible para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue en completo silencio. Sayumi seguía pensativa preguntándose sobre quien iba a ver Naruto con tanta urgencia. Orochimaru abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que su hija pasara y él hacerlo después de ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

-¿Quién te hirió? –pregunta con tranquilidad no dejando ver lo molesto que estaba con aquel que osó a herir a su princesita.

-¿Eh? –Sayumi lo miró extrañada no sabiendo lo que preguntó a causa de estar metida en sus pensamientos, pero al ver que su padre miraba directamente su brazo izquierdo comprendió lo que quería saber. –un demonio clase "C" que entró a la aldea. –Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Fue un lobo negro con aspecto pequeño?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dice sorprendida, sabía que Kakashi les había avisado del ataque, pero no que les haya explicado cómo eran los demonios, si acaso el rango más no apariencia.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre unas cosas. Al estar en ese equipo estarás muy involucrada y al menos debes estar informada de algunos detalles. –dice con tranquilidad caminando hacia la sala para explicarle mas cómodamente y la pelinegra lo siguió sintiéndose curiosa.

* * *

><p>Kakashi estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación. Miraba con aburrimiento la luna y a pesar de ser muy tarde no se había dormido, no podía hacerlo, las cosas que pasaron esa noche ocupaban su cabeza especialmente la presencia de la persona que quiso como una hermana que ahora tiene como inquilina junto con su muy poderosa demonio que era lo que más preocupado lo tenía, buscaba la forma de descubrir que intensiones tenía en verdad ese demonio con la peli-rosa, su instinto le decía que no debía fiarse de ella.<p>

Su fino oído distinguió el sonido que hacen algunas ramas al ser removidas, miro hacia dicha dirección notando también un par de energías muy conocidas acercándose a su casa y vio a Sasuke saltar desde uno de los enormes árboles que rodeaban su casa para caer de pie frente a la enorme puerta de su mansión y a los pocos segundos apareció Naruto alado de él repitiendo la misma acción.

-Gane dobe. Besaras nuevamente a una de las serpientes de Orochimaru. –dice con burla sonriéndole de forma torcida y Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho al notar como el pelinegro había regresado y deseaba que todo fuera igual que antes, sólo esperaba que la verdadera Sakura regresara pronto.

-Cuestión de suerte. –dice el rubio haciendo un tierno puchero sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Kakashi al notar que tenia la típica escena que había desaparecido con la supuesta muerte de Sakura y ahora que ella regresaba era como si solo el tiempo se hubiera suspendido por cinco años.

_-(sabia que pronto llegarían u.u una parte de mi los esperaba ahora, s__ólo espero que no se sientan tristes al ver que ya no es la misma… aunque algo me dice que sólo ellos podrán regresar a Sakura de vuelta, sólo es cuestión de que la saquen del fondo del corazón donde la misma Sakura la enterró)_ –los ojos de Kakashi mostraron nostalgia y tristeza, pero frunció el entrecejo al sentir a alguien acercarse a la mansión.

* * *

><p>-No aceptas que perdiste por débil dobe. –dice con burla Sasuke y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada. En eso una fuerte ventisca de aire les dio de lleno.<p>

-¡Hola de nuevo! –dice una voz muy conocida para ambos atrás de ellos haciendo que ensanche levemente los ojos porque no la sintieron llegar.

Rápidamente ambos voltean poniéndose en posición de pelea al ver a Dania cargando un par de maletas mientras les sonreía de oreja a oreja manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. El rubio al ver por primera vez el aspecto del demonio quedo sorprendido por su belleza, pero rápidamente reacciono recobrando la compostura.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –pregunta fingiendo inocencia y a la vez amabilidad. Ambos chicos se enderezaron recordando que ese demonio no los atacará y que ahora sería algo así como su aliado.

-Buscamos a Sakura. –dice cortante Sasuke mirándola desconfiado al igual que Naruto.

-No sé si mi señora guste recibir visitas a estas horas de la noche. –dice con tranquilidad el demonio pasando en medio de ambos y estirando su mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta. –le preguntaré si gusta recibirlos. –dice al abrir la puerta.

-Solo dile que Namikaze Naruto y un teme la buscan. Estoy seguro que nos recibirá sin importar la hora que es. –dice con seguridad el rubio siguiendo al demonio que ya se había adentrado a la casa y Sasuke siguió al rubio, aunque no lo hacía de forma tan segura como él porque algo le decía que no será tan fácil tratar con Sakura como lo era antes.

¡-Claro! –dice con falsa amabilidad Dania guiándolos por la casa hacia donde estaba la habitación de la peli-rosa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Sakura, Dania tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta oyendo perfectamente como el corazón de ambos chicos palpitaba con violencia, podía oler el nerviosismo y ansiedad en ellos, cosa que le divertía. Ella sabia quienes eran ellos para Sakura y tenia una enorme curiosidad de ver como reaccionaría su protegida al verlos mostrándose tal como es y se le hacía divertido ver como esos tres reaccionaran al verse los rostros.

Con tranquilidad la pelinegra se adentró a la habitación haciéndose a un lado para que ambos entren y así ella cerrar la puerta cuando lo hagan.

-Tomen asiento. –dice educada apuntándoles unos de los sillones que había en la habitación y ambos varones así lo hicieron mirando curiosos a todos lados en busca de la peli-rosa pero sólo vieron que en la cama estaba el pequeño lobo demonio lamiéndose su cuerpo de forma distraída. –Kuro. –lo llama mirándolo tranquila y el demonio dejó lo que hacía para ver a su ama. – ¿Dónde está Sakura-sama? –el demonio solo aulló con suavidad, tal como lo haría un cachorro de un lobo y Dania asintió. –chicos mi señora se está bañando. No sé si deseen esperarla.

_-(¿le entendió al lobo? ¿acaso habla idioma __lobezno? O.o)_ –pensaba el rubio.

-La esperamos. –dice cortante Sasuke y Naruto aún seguía buscándole explicación a como Dania le entendió al lobo.

-Como quieran. –dice despreocupada justo en el momento que el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escucho seguido de una ventisca de aire que les dio de lleno haciendo que el par de chicos miren impacientes hacia la puerta del baño esperando ver a su amiga, pero no vieron a nadie provocando que alcen una ceja extrañados.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de permitir la entrada de alguien a mi habitación? –dijo una suave y melodiosa voz haciendo que ambos chicos volteen hacia donde estaba Dania y ensancharon los ojos, ahí estaba Sakura siendo solo cubierta por una toalla.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto no cabían de la sorpresa, su amiga desprendía una frialdad que nunca pensaron ver en ella. Ambos no pudieron evitar seguir buscando los demás cambios que su amiga tuvo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que solo una pequeña toalla cubría su cuerpo, cuerpo hermoso y muy bien proporcionado, e incluso podían ver la claridad de su piel que a vista se notaba lo suave que era. Al verle el rostro sabían que era ella, aún conservaba facciones que tenía cuando niña, pero ahora eran mucho más hermosas, finas, agraciadas dejando ver la madurez de su físico.

_-(Sakura)_ –ambos seguían mirándola sorprendidos, no creyéndose que finalmente la tenían ahí con ella, es verdad que estaba algo cambiada por no decir que el cambio era prácticamente una metamorfosis y no lo decían solo por su físico sino por esa aura que desprendía y frialdad que mostraba.

-Lo siento Sakura-sama. Ellos insistieron en verla. –dice con tranquilidad Dania dejando ver que esa fuerte agarre en su cuello no le afectaba.

-No te pregunté eso. –dice furiosa al momento en el que extiende su mano libre y esta brilla con su luz espiritual al momento que en esa mano aparece su ballesta con una flecha brillando en su propia energía. –sino: ¿Quién te dio el permiso para meter gente a mi recámara? –al instante pone la ballesta en el lado izquierdo del pecho del demonio.

-Sakura-chan no tienes porque enojarte. Dania-san no metió desconocidos, somos Sasuke y yo, Naruto, tus amigos. –el rubio se puso de pie estirando su mano algo dudoso mientras que Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que ella estaría muy cambiada, su padre se lo había dicho, pero el saberlo a verlo es diferente.

En cuanto a la peli-rosa ni lo volteó a ver, seguía manteniendo su mirada en los ojos tranquilos del demonio. Dania sabía que estaba así de furiosa porque volvía a ver a dos personas que la lastimaron mucho en el pasado.

_-(¿amigos? Vaya idiotez y cinismo… los amigos no hacen apuestas que te lastiman)_ –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, las palabras del rubio la habían enfadado de sobre manera.

-¿amigos? –dice con diversión el demonio. –la amistad es rara ¿verdad mi señora?... No conozco bien ese sentimiento, pero según se los amigos no hacen apuestas que lastiman a uno de sus "amigos"

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke apretaron los puños mientras que Sakura más enfurecida jaló el gatillo de su ballesta atravesándole el pecho al demonio sorprendiendo al par de chicos, no pensaron que Sakura haría algo así con el que se supone es su sirviente.

-Me cambiare en el baño, cuando salga quiero mi habitación libre para dormirme y te ordeno que no andes de bocazas. –dice cortante dando media vuelta, caminando hacia la cama tomando su pijama para después meterse nuevamente al baño, en ningún momento volteo a ver a los varones que estaban en su habitación, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Sasuke sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, le dolía que ella lo haya ignorado como si no existiera y además diera a entender que su presencia en la habitación le resultara fastidiosa. El rubio también se sentía triste, le había dolido el cambio en su amiga.

-Bueno ya la escucharon. –dice Dania con tranquilidad mientras se saca la flecha del pecho dejando ver que le estaba quemando y al sacarla la tira al suelo dejando ver que sólo estaba hecha con energía porque desapareció al instante al igual que las quemaduras que provoco en la pelinegra. –suele estar de mal humor cuando tiene sueño… bueno siempre esta de mal humor. –agita su mano restándole importancia disfrutando ver el sufrimiento en la mirada de ambos chicos, se le hacía antojable el sólo verlos sufrir, por esa razón no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

-Es verdad. Es muy noche para hacer visitas. –dice con tranquilidad Naruto sonriéndole a Sasuke levemente, pero su sonrisa era opacada por esa tristeza en sus ojos. –ella está en nuestro equipo nuevamente teme… ¡y está viva! Eso es lo importante, podemos verla otros días y hablar bien con ella para aclararle las cosas. Al menos ya la vimos con nuestros propios ojos asegurando lo que dijeron nuestros padres, tenemos tiempo para lo demás.

-Tiene razón. –Sasuke le sonrío levemente y el rubio amplio su sonrisa al haber conseguido animarlo. –_(Es normal su cambio, que ella sea así ahora después de todo no sólo se enteró que sus amigos apostaron con ella sino también ese mismo día sufrió la muerte de sus padres e incluso vio como los mataban. Sólo… sólo hay que buscar el momento adecuando para hablar con ella… Lo que importa es que ella está viva, que la tengo de regreso, yo me encargaré de recuperarla, de amarla y regresarle algo de alegría a sus hermosos ojos)_ –Sasuke se puso de pie con tranquilidad no dejando ver la esperanza en sus ojos. –vamos dobe. –dice caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡QUE DUERMAS BIEN SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO! –grita mirando hacia la puerta y siguiendo a su amigo. Sasuke sonrío levemente, siempre ha admirado el entusiasmo de su amigo, ese lado de él que no se desanima ante nada y sabía que Naruto le ayudará mucho a traer de vuelta un poco de luz en su amada peli-rosa – ¡gracias por cuidar de Sakura-chan! –le susurra al pasar alado del demonio, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

* * *

><p>Sakura aún sin cambiarse estaba recargada en la puerta del baño, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el techo y su rostro no expresaba nada.<p>

-¡QUE DUERMAS BIEN SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO! –oyó el grito del rubio. Sakura se colocó una mano sobre su rostro mientras se deslizaba poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo.

_-(su__s físicos habrán cambiado, pero siguen siendo los mismos… los mismos idiotas)_ –sus dedos se abrieron dejando ver sus ojos mostrando más frialdad en ellos.

* * *

><p>Sentada en la cama estaba Dania que tenia a Kuro acostado en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el pelaje. Su mirada estaba en la puerta del baño, pero sus ojos platas se habían tornado rojo carmesí, brillaban con ansiedad al mirar la puerta del baño.<p>

_-(sufre más, mucho más para que tu alma quede marcada con todo ese dolor que la hace terriblemente deliciosa) _–Dania se relamió los labios saboreándose el alma que cuidadosamente ha estado sazonando.

* * *

><p>Kakashi estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón de su habitación. Leía con tranquilidad un libro y despegó su vista de éste cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta ser cerrada con brusquedad. Miró hacia abajo viendo a Naruto y Sasuke salir de su casa manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Soltó un largo suspiro y regreso su atención al libro.<p>

* * *

><p>Sayumi sentada en el sillón frente a su padre lo miraba impresionada, no se podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, de pronto todo hizo click en su cerebro y entendió quien era la persona que su amigo quería ver con tanta urgencia.<p>

_-(ahora entiendo porque estaba tan feliz… me alegro por él)_ –una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad adornó su rostro, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo haciendo que toda felicidad en su rostro desapareciera y su sonrisa se borrara. – ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Si Haruno-san no está muerta y regresó, no sólo eso; la ponen nuevamente con el equipo Kakashi yo ya no seré necesaria en el equipo. –dijo con tranquilidad, pero su padre notó ligera tristeza en su tono de voz.

-No pasará nada contigo. –dice con tranquilidad. –seguirás en el equipo. Es verdad que ahora ese equipo tendrá varios miembros, pero Minato y ninguno de nosotros se nos hizo justo o conveniente removerlos. Si acaso cuando toque una misión sencilla no ira Sakura o sus demonios, pero tú seguirás ahí. –un gran alivio albergó a la chica haciendo que de forma inconsciente suelte un profundo suspiro. –Sayumi quiero pedirte un par de cosas. –la chica lo mira con seriedad notando la preocupación en su padre. –La primera es que te mantengas alerta ante todo y te cuides mucho, no confíes tu vida a Sakura y mucho menos a sus demonios. –dice con seriedad y la chica frunció el entrecejo. –la otra cosa es que quiero que mantengas vigilada a Haruno Sakura y a sus demonios, no pases por alto ningún detalle sobre ellos.

-¿No confías en Haruno-san?

-No confió en el demonio que la acompaña, esa tal Dania. Mi instinto me dice que no es Sakura quien la controla a ella sino al revés. –dice con seriedad y Sayumi asintió con entendimiento. –al estar en tu equipo tendrán que hacer misiones juntos e incluso entrenamientos, en resumen convivirás mucho con ellas. No quiero que te confíes ante nada.

-Entiendo padre. Me mantendré alerta. –dice con seriedad y Orochimaru asintió sonriendo con orgullo ante la obediencia y suspicacia de su hija.

* * *

><p>Desde que salieron de la casa de Kakashi se mantuvieron en completo silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos, en las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y las que sucedieron ahora. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke siguieron cada uno su camino a casa, ni siquiera se despidieron entre ellos, cada uno se centraba mas en las cosas que en su cabeza planeaban para hacer respecto a su peli-rosa, para tenerla de regreso o por lo menos conseguir que los perdonara.<p>

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa se detuvo sorprendido al ver a su padre en el recibidor recibiéndolo con esa sonrisa llena de calidez y compresión que siempre le dedicaba.

-¿Qué tal te fue hijo? ¿Lograste verla? –la tristeza y decepción que adornó los ojos celestes de Naruto, Minato la notó, pero aún así mantuvo su sonrisa, siempre apoyaría a su hijo.

-Sí, pero… pero tenias razón. Ella ya no es la misma, ni siquiera me miró o saludó y pude notar que aunque ella siga viva sus ojos ya no lo están y su alma está demasiado lastimada. —dice con tristeza.

* * *

><p>La casa de Sasuke estaba en penumbras cuando entró y no se tomó la molestia de prender algún foco y sin más se adentró. Camino con tranquilidad hacia donde están las escaleras y maravillosamente no se tropezó con nada en el camino, era como si supiera donde estaban las cosas aunque fueran objetos tirados que comúnmente no estaban ahí o como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad.<p>

-¿La viste hijo? ¿Lograste hablar con ella? ¿Qué tal esta? –dijo una voz femenina al comienzo de las escaleras haciendo que el pelinegro que iba a mediación detuviera su paso.

-Si. –dice con tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Mikoto y sus ojos mostraron tristeza también. –pero papá tenía razón; ella cambió mucho, demasiado. Con sólo verla unos minutos pude notar que sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto me gustaba y su alma se partió, y los pedazos que quedan sufren demasiado.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué harás ahora que sabes eso? –preguntan Minato y Mikoto, cada uno en el lugar en donde están, mostrando seriedad y a la vez tristeza en sus ojos, les dolía el ver sufrir así a sus hijos.<p>

* * *

><p>Aunque sus ojos mostraran tristeza una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro sorprendiendo a su padre.<p>

-¡Apoyarla dattebayo! Regresaré la vida a sus ojos y curaré su alma. –dice con seguridad y Minato sonrío orgulloso mientras negaba divertido.

Escondida en el pasillo estaba Kushina que tenía una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y su mirada mostraba orgullo.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos seguían mostrando tristeza, pero un brillo de decisión adornó también sus ojos mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios.<p>

-Amarla. Pegar nuevamente los pedazos de su alma y mostrarle que no está sola para que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar de esa forma que maravillaba a todos. –dice con seguridad y Mikoto sonrío con emoción al ver que su hijo no se daría por vencido, sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

Fugaku que estaba doblando el pasillo de las escaleras recargado en la pared no pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida, aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz de que su hijo haya regresado y le enorgullecía que no se dejara vencer al ver como se habían puesto las cosas.

**Continuar****á**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JUDEE-NEE!**

**Bueno espero ke el kap les haya gustado ^^… la vdd me da cosita poner a sasukito asi T.T pobechito, se me hace un nudo en la garganta describir su sufrimiento, pero nimoyo, asi me imagino la historia u.u**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Mi primer amor

**Mi primer amor**

_En un enorme parque con hermosos y frondosos árboles alrededor, algunas bancas en donde muchos se sentaban a descansar o simplemente a disfrutar del agradable clima mientras comían algún helado o algunos otros simplemente transitaban con tranquilidad por ahí. Como cualquier parque tenía su área de juegos donde varios niños jugaban._

_Sentada en uno de los columpios estaba una niña aparentemente de unos ocho o nueve años. Era muy bonita, tenía unos enormes ojos de un extraño color perla, pero estos reflejaban tristeza. Su piel era clara, su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Tenía cabello lacio de color azul y lo tenía en un corte recto llegándole debajo de la nuca. Vestía un sencillo kimono de color rosa con adornos de estrellas en color azul, y el obi que amarraba su cintura era de un color azul más oscuro, para finalizar usaba unas sandalias de madera. _

_La pequeña miraba como los niños jugaban, ella quería jugar y divertirse como ellos, pero era muy tímida para hablarles y pedirles que la dejen jugar. La verdad no sabía cómo hacer amigos, al único niño que le hablaba más o menos de su edad y el único que jugaba con ella era su primo, pero él no había venido hoy con ella porque iba a entrenar con su padre, de hecho por hace unas semanas que su tío había comenzado a entrenar a su primo y ya no jugaba con él, por esa razón su nana la trajo al parque para que haga nuevos amigos y no se sienta sola por la ausencia de su primo. _

_Su nana era una señora de edad, algo baja de estatura, un poco rechoncha, piel algo acanelada y cabellos algo canosos. Ella es una persona cálida y amorosa, madura y sabia. Cada que le cuenta una historia de su vida le acaricia amorosamente la mejilla dejándole sentir la dureza de sus manos señal de que siempre ha sido una mujer trabajadora. Desde que tiene memoria su nana siempre ha estado con ella, y ella le ha contado que como es su nana ahora cuando su madre era pequeña también lo fue de ella, que quería a su madre como una hija y a ella como una nieta. _

_Su madre murió al dar a luz a su hermana menor, por eso su nana le cuenta a ella y a su hermanita muchas historias de su madre, es por su nana que ambas la conocen. Su hermana es cinco años menor que ella, por lo que tiene apenas cuatro años._

_De forma disimulada miro de reojo por donde estaba su nana viéndola sentada en una banca platicando con otras señoras mientras tenía a su hermanita dormida en sus brazos, suspiro con pesadez, si no conseguía hacer amigos gracias a su timidez su nana se sentirá decepcionada y no quería eso._

_Se armo de valor, estaba dispuesta a hablarle a algunos niños para jugar con ellos, pero cuando volteo hacia donde estaban los niños su corazón palpitó muy fuerte a causa del nerviosismo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aun así su valor no se fue. Se puso de pie bajándose del columpio y no miraba nada más que su objetivo: un grupo de niñas jugando en el césped con sus muñecas._

_-¡VEN AQUÍ MOCOSO! ¡ YA VERAS COMO TE IRA CUANDO TE ATRAPE DATTEBAYO! –se oyó el grito de una mujer y sonaba muy furioso._

_-¡NO QUERIA ECHARTE EL HELADO ENCIMA MAMI! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE DATTEBAYO! –grito un niño de forma suplicante._

_La pequeña detuvo su paso para mirar curiosa a quienes gritaban, pero solo alcanzo a ver una manta de cabellos rubios estamparse contra ella tumbándola en el proceso. Adolorida cerro sus ojos, el que choco con ella no solo le había dado un fuere cabezazo en su frente sino que por la caída hizo que se golpeara en el trasero._

_El pequeño rubio se sobaba adolorido la frente, le había dolido el golpe, pero agradecía no haber caído con el choque, aunque por el sonido que escucho sabia que con el que choco no tuvo la misma suerte y si cayó. Abrió los ojos para ver contra quien choco y dispuesto a pedir disculpas, ya que su madre le enseño modales y si no los usaba y ella se enteraba le iba ir muy mal._

_Al abrirlos se topo con la imagen de una niña muy linda que estaba sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados sobándose adolorida su frente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa niña se le hizo de lo más bonita y tierna, nunca la había visto en el parque y eso que venía muy seguido con sus amigos, solo que ese día ellos no pudieron ir y su madre lo acompaño._

_-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba… _

_La pequeña abrió los ojos al oír al niño pedir disculpas y se sonrojo al ver a ese niño con hermosos ojos azules que la miraban apenado, el ver que el niño también tenía las mejillas sonrosadas se le hizo de lo mas mono, nunca había visto un niño así de lindo._

_-¡TE ENCONTRE HIJITO! –dijo una voz espeluznante y el pequeño rubio al instante se le quito el sonrojo y sus ojos mostraron temor al momento que se estremecía._

_La niña sintiéndose curiosa por saber lo que asustaba al niño así se inclino un poco para ver atrás de él topándose con el cuerpo de una mujer que usaba un lindo y sencillo vestido de color verde el cual tenía en la parte del vientre una enorme mancha de helado de chocolate, levanto mas la mirada para ver el rostro de la mujer y se estremeció al ver esa mirada de psicópata asesina y sonrisa de maniaca, sus pelos se elevaban haciéndolos pareces serpientes._

_-Pagaras el haber manchado mi vestido nuevo hijo ingrato. –ya no grito, lo dijo de forma amenazante sin importarle como algunas de las personas alrededor la miraban como si estuviera loca, mientras que el pequeño rubio sentía que se orinaría en los pantalones._

_-¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR DATTEBAYO! –dice llorando y usando su sentido de supervivencia tomo la mano de la niña que tumbo para disculparse correctamente cuando logre huir de su madre y empezó a correr llevándose casi a rastras a la pobre niña que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba._

_-¡NADA MAS DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE MOCOSO! –dice furiosa la mujer corriendo atrás del niño, que no sabía cómo demonios nunca lo alcanzaba cuando este se disponía a huir de sus castigos, se supone que ella al ser una cazadora retirada y tener piernas más largas corría más rápido que el niño, pero el muy canijo cuando de huir de ella se trataba corría demasiado rápido que un corre caminos se le quedaba corto, sabía que ella podía saltar las ramas de los árboles y así alcanzarlo rápidamente, pero su orgullo le impedía recurrir a eso, tenía que alcanzar a su hijo corriendo, ya cuando el canijo sepa saltar ramas o tejados ella lo correteara así para estar parejos._

* * *

><p><em>La hermosa mujer, que ahora se veía espeluznante por la furia desde hace un rato perdió de vista a su hiperactivo hijo que le mancho su vestido nuevo de helado de chocolate.<em>

_-Podrás huir pero no esconderte. –dice tétrica al pasar por unos arbustos algo frondosos, en donde estaba escondido el pequeño rubio que le tapaba la boca a la pequeña peli-azul mientras miraba temeroso por donde se iba la mujer._

_Cuando esta desapareció de su campo de visión suspiro con pesadez al momento que quitaba su mano de la boca de la niña y la miraba apenado notando como esta aun sonrojada lo volteaba a ver algo temeroso._

_-Siento mucho haberte arrastrado conmigo y en especial haberte tumbado. –dice apenado al momento que sus mejillas adquieren un leve rosado que a la niña se le hizo muy lindo. –cuando te tumbe no te vi por estar viendo hacia atrás para que mi loca madre no me de alcance. –se rasca la nuca apenado y a la niña le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –y si te arrastre mientras huía de ella es porque quería disculparme correctamente. –dice tranquilo al momento que rebusca en uno de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo corto color café y la niña lo miraba curiosa. –toma, te lo regalo como disculpa. –dice extendiéndole la mano que había metido a su bolsillo la cual estaba cerrada en un puño y la niña la miro atenta, pero cuando el pequeño abrió el puño dejándole ver un dulce se sonrojo mas, él le regalaba un dulce, nunca antes un niño que no fuera de su clan le había regalado un dulce, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Cuando tomo la golosina que le ofrecían la cerró con su puñito que acerco a su pecho._

_-Gracias. –dice apenada sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sentía su corazoncito palpitar muy fuerte y el rubio al verla sintió lo mismo en su pecho, aun así le sonrío enormemente._

_-No tienes porque agradecer. –dice amigable. –por cierto me llamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. _

_-Yo me llamo Hyuga Hinata. –dice quedito y apenada, aun así el rubio la logro escuchar._

_-Hinata… lindo nombre. –la pequeña levanta la mirada viéndolo sorprendida y se puso más nerviosa al ver la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio con ese sonrojo aun adornando sus mejillas._

* * *

><p>Era medio día. Se ve un enorme salón estilo oriental. En medio del salón hincada estaba una hermosa mujer que aparentaba tener cerca de los diecisiete o dieciocho años. Tenía una larga y lacia cabellera de color azul, más o menos el cabello le llegaba debajo de la espalda y en su frente un corto flequillo la adornaba. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran grandes de un color perla. Sus facciones eran agraciadas y hermosas. Su cuerpo era exquisito, con cintura pequeña, caderas de una proporción normal para su edad y busto muy proporcionado. Vestía un elegante kimono de color azul con adornos de lirios blancos, el obi en su cintura era de color negro.<p>

La chica preparaba dos tazas de té de forma tradicional, se le notaba concentrada en su tarea. Unas de las puertas corredizas del salón se abrieron y por ella entro Hiashi. El hombre con tranquilidad se acerco a la chica y se hinco frente a ella con la misma postura que tenia la chica.

-Me dijo nana que quería hablar conmigo cuando viniera de mis entrenamientos padre. –dice de forma educada al momento que le extiende una taza de té que el hombre tomo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. La voz de la chica era suave y melodiosa.

-Así es. –dice de una forma firme para después darle un leve sorbo a la taza de té. – ¿Cómo te fue en los entrenamientos? –la chica se extraño ante la pregunta, su padre siempre ha sido un hombre frío y nunca suele hacerle esa clase de pregunta, aun así no mostró la sorpresa que sentía.

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. –dice aun manteniendo ese toque de voz respetuoso con el que siempre se dirige a él y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. El hombre simplemente asintió conforme con la respuesta.

-Como mi primogénita debes de resaltar como cazadora. –la chica asintió levemente. –sobre lo que voy a hablar contigo pronto se dará a conocer ya que al vivir en la aldea lo verán con sus propios ojos. –la chica lo miro curiosa. –Hinata… supongo que recuerdas que cada miembro de la familia Haruno murió hace cinco años. –la peli-azul asintió recordando ese triste hecho. – pues Haruno Sakura no murió y ayer a regresado a la aldea acompañada de un par de demonios, uno de ellos fue quien la salvo y desde ayer ella junto con ellos vivirán en la aldea. –Hinata mostraba la sorpresa en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que su padre le decía y sabia que no mentía porque no era de esos que mentirían con algo así.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Los demonios no ayudan a los humanos y menos siendo cazadores. –dice sorprendida a la vez que un recuerdo le vino en la mente mientras su padre se ponía a decirle las cosas que pasaron en la madrugada de ese día.

Flash back

_Hace una semana que los Haruno murieron. Hinata se encontraba caminando por el bosque, tenía la cabeza agachada, se sentía muy triste porque no había logrado ver a Naruto en ese tiempo, sabía que el rubio estaba muy deprimido, ella más que nadie sabía lo que él chico quería a su amiga peli-rosa y lo mucho que sufría por su muerte, por eso ella estaba triste porque sabiendo como a de estar de deprimido el rubio ella no ha podido siquiera decirle unas palabras de consuelo y simplemente estar con él para que sepa que puede contar con ella, hacerle ver que ella siempre estará ahí para él._

_Unos ruidos de golpes la alertaron y corrió hacia donde provenían para ver de qué se trataba, pero al dar con ellos detuvo su paso mirando impresionada, ahí estaba la persona que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos entrenando solo, y los golpes que escucho fueron los del rubio lanzándoles algunos ataques a unos árboles. Al notar lo aterrado, algo herido y agitado que estaba Naruto pudo suponer que llevaba rato entrenando._

_-¡Naruto-kun! –lo llamo al momento que empezó a caminar hacia él._

_El oír su nombre proviniendo de esa voz tan conocida para él hizo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y volteara hacia donde escucho su voz. Su corazón palpito como loco, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando la tenía a ella cerca, sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente cuando la tuvo cerca notando como ella las tenia sonrojadas como siempre. Y se sintió feliz con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, su corazón sintió algo de alegría, alegría que tenía una semana sin sentir, entonces al darse cuenta su entrecejo se frunció y ahora el pecho le dolió, sabía que no era justo que él sintiera eso cuando su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo mucho, cuando sufría de una forma que él no conocía ahora, sabía que aunque él sufriera por la pérdida de Sakura, el sufrimiento de Sasuke era mucho más fuerte._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –dice de una forma indiferente que reflejo algo de molestia por su presencia y Hinata lo miro sorprendida porque él nunca le había hablado así, e incluso se sintió dolida, pero trato de entenderlo, acaba de tener una pérdida importante y sabía que estaba dolido._

_-Bueno Naruto-kun, yo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que paso con Sakura-chan y decirt…_

_-¡NO LA MENCIONES! –grito furioso asustándola y el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que causo en ella se arrepintió de haberle gritado, pero no pudo evitarlo, aun le dolía mucho escuchar el nombre de su amiga en alguien más. –lo siento. –dice en un susurro que Hinata logro escuchar muy bien._

_-No. Lo siento yo. Se lo que te duele después de todo ella era como tu hermana. –dice con tristeza y bajando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos mientras que Naruto apretaba fuertemente los puños. –sé que es doloroso la perdida de alguien al que se quiere mucho Naruto-kun y solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Si necesitas desahogarte solo búscame, yo…_

_-No te necesito. –dice cortante volteando so rostro a un lado, no quería verla a los ojos. –no tengo nada contra ti Hinata-chan, enserio fuiste importante para mí, una preciada amiga, pero… __-le era difícil decirle lo que quería decirle por esa razón seguía volteando su rostro para no verla porque sabía que no se atrevería. –pero ya no quiero verte, no necesito tu lastima…_

_-¡Yo no siento lastima por ti! Nunca sentiría algo así por ti Naruto-kun yo t…_

_-No quiero nada de ti Hinata. –dice cortante y por primera vez no agregándole el chan al nombre de la chica. Ella lo miraba dolida finalmente estaba por decirle lo que sentía por él y él le decía eso. –lo único que quiero es cortar cualquier tipo de relación contigo. Se me hace injusto tenerte aunque sea como amiga cuando Sasuke no tiene a Sakura-chan. –el nombre de su amiga lo dijo de una forma tan triste dejando ver lo que le dolía y Hinata se le habían nublado los ojos, entendía lo que él quería decir y le dolía saber que él al igual que ella si sentía algo especial por ella, pero no quería tener lo que su amigo perdió, esa bondad en el rubio era lo que más amaba, pero ahora la lastimaba. –yo no te buscare, no te mirare y no te hablare al menos que sea algo muy necesario como por ejemplo que nos toque misión a nuestros equipos juntos y sea muy necesario decirte algo, así que por favor, por la amistad que hemos tenido estos años tú has lo mismo, no quiero ser brusco contigo y tener que decírtelo en el futuro de forma cruel o ignorarte cuando me hables._

_-Entiendo. –Hinata se da media vuelta, aunque él no la mirara no quería que notara las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. –se fuerte Naruto-kun y cuídate mucho, se que Sakura-chan en el lugar que esta te estará protegiendo al igual que a Sasuke-kun. –terminando de decir eso salto a la rama de un árbol y se alejo saltando de rama en rama._

_-Hinata-chan. –susurro el rubio estirando su mano hacia donde ella se fue y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sintió. –es lo justo. –dice al momento de tocarse el lado izquierdo de su pecho y tomando su ropa en un puño._

_The end flash back_

Hinata escuchaba atenta a su padre mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho ante el recuerdo de la última vez que hablo con Naruto.

* * *

><p>Aunque fuera mediodía Kakashi apenas se había levantado por ayer haber dormido muy tarde, aunque no hubiera pasado lo de Sakura igual se hubiera dormido y despertado tarde ya que era la semana de guardia para su equipo, así que por eso esa semana no entrenaban en las mañanas sino pasando el mediodía.<p>

El hombre solo usaba ahorita un pantalón deportivo y no llevaba puesta una playera dejando ver su bien formado torso, así solía dormir él. Lógicamente no dormía con la máscara que le tapaba medio rostro, pero se la ponía nada más se lavaba los dientes en el baño que había en su habitación.

Aún aflojerado salió de su habitación y se encamino a la parte baja de la casa para ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer, pero cuando paso por la sala vio que viniendo desde el recibidor venia caminando una furiosa Sakura que usando ropa deportiva se le veía sucia y hasta rasgada, se notaba agitada, cansada, tenía varias heridas, con el cabello desordenado, el típico aspecto de haber tenido una batalla. Al lado de la chica venia de lo más tranquila Dania, que si acaso se le veía alguna rotura en su ropa de ahí ni sucia, ni despeinada, herida, ni siquiera agitada se le veía. Y sobre la cabeza del demonio estaba el pequeño lobo adormilado.

-¡Hola Sakura! Pensé que aun estabas dormida, después de todo te dormiste tarde y venias cansada. –dice amigable. – ¿de dónde vienes?

-De entrenar. –dice cortante y Kakashi solo asintió, lo suponía por su aspecto, pero no pensó que se haya levantado temprano para eso. –tengo hambre Dania, has algo de comer. –ordena pasando al lado de Kakashi.

-A sus órdenes. –dice respetuosa haciendo un saludo militar y Sakura sin voltearla a ver subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación a darse una refrescante ducha dejando a Dania con Kakashi que la miro indiferente.

-Ya que andarás en eso de hacer comida prepárame a mí también por favor. –dice tranquilo y el demonio lo miro notando que no llevaba playera haciendo que escanee el cuerpo del hombre sin descaro alguno. – ¿te gusta lo que ves? –pregunta con burla y arrogancia notando la forma en que lo miraba. Dania levanto su mirada a los ojos de él mirándolos divertida y hasta picara.

-Digamos que es de mi agrado. –dice burlona caminando los pasos que los separaban quedando muy cerca del hombre que ni se inmuto, y Dania tomo una de sus manos acercándola a su rostro. –soy demonio y los pecados me acompañan en especial la lujuria. –dice con sensualidad, después se mete a la boca uno de los dedos de la mano que había tomado y lo succiona, para después sacarlo de su boca.

Kakashi la miraba tranquilo no mostrando el cosquilleo de excitación que le provoco la acción del demonio. Dania simplemente le sonrío con burla y se encamino hacia la cocina. El peli-plata la miro alejarse, escaneándole la parte trasera del cuerpo del demonio, lo admitía era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y no solo eso; desprendía una sensualidad que deseaba pecar y él no era la excepción, y notaba ahora que la miraba con más calma, es verdad que antes noto su físico, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que ese demonio podía provocar en cualquier hombre y sabia que ella lo sabía, y siendo el demonio que es no dudaba que aprovechaba perfectamente eso.

_-(Bueno, al fin y al cabo soy hombre y si ese demonio se me insinúa no me puedo hacer del rogar después de todo por muy demonio que sea es una mujer y nunca me he negado a una u.u ¿Quién niega carne cuando se la ofrecen?)_ –pensaba divertido Kakashi, como el pervertido y mujeriego que es, no desaprovechaba oportunidades así y admitía que el demonio no estaba mal, nada mal y no estaría mal para él tirarse un polvo con ella, sabía que sería algo muy placentero después de todo como demonio en el sexo debe ser muy buena, sería algo nuevo para él y a él le encanta lo nuevo, y el ser tentado por un pecado con cara de ángel para cometer varios pecados se le hacía excitante, después de todo él no es ningún santo y también practica mucho la lujuria. Sonriendo divertido camina hacia la cocina sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor mirando al demonio darle la espalda por estar cortando algunos vegetales. – ¿Qué harás? –pregunta aburrido.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? –responde en un toque burlón.

-Muchas cosas, pero ahora tengo hambre y me gustaría saber lo que prepararas de comer. –dice con burla sabiendo que ella le había hecho la pregunta con doble sentido. –es bueno comer comida casera de vez en cuando. –y eso lo decía con sinceridad, al vivir solo nunca comía cosas caseras, o comía comprado o algo instantáneo ya que no sabía cocinar, pero tal parecía que el demonio sabia cocinar ya que notaba que se movía con maestría en la cocina dejando ver que sabía lo que hacía, le era algo sorprenderte saber que un demonio supiera cocinar, aunque supuso que sabia porque era la sirviente de Sakura tuvo que aprender, o simplemente como todo demonio de rango mayor era perfecto en todo y sabia hacer todo. – _(quiero un demonio así, es multiusos)_ –pensó divertido, luego sus ojos brillaron se desviaron al trasero de la chica y brillaron con perversión, le entraron unas ganas de estrujarlo.

-Preparare un estofado de carne. A Sakura-sama le encanta. –dice indiferente y hasta aburrida.

-No sabía que fueras tan consentidora con Sakura. –dice no muy interesando en el tema aunque su mirada si se veía muy interesada en el trasero del demonio.

-Y yo no sabía que mi trasero fuera tan interesante. –dice con burla mirándolo sobre su hombro y sin dejar de cortar los vegetales con maestría.

-Créeme que es muy interesante. –dice con descaro sin apartar su mirada.

_-(Los humanos son tan fáciles de tentar)_ –pensó con diversión regresando su mirada al frente para seguir haciendo la comida de la peli-rosa mimada, como su demonio debía servirla a la perfección y si ella tenía hambre y quería comer cuando saliera de bañar ella como su sirviente se lo tendría ya listo para servir.

* * *

><p><em>En el parque en el área de juegos había varios niños, pero había tres en especial que llamaban la atención de todos los niños y hasta de los adultos. Los tres niños que eran el centro de atención de todos era Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto, y aunque esos tres siempre estén llamando la atención por las peleas y escándalos de los varones, esta vez no era por eso, de hecho estaban muy callados los tres. Y es que la razón para que se les queden viendo así se debe a que a Sakura se le ocurrió jugar a la comidita, un juego de lo mas femenino que sus amigos accedieron a jugar porque ella sabe su debilidad, solo basto mirar con ojos llorosos a Sasuke y este accedió resignado y a Naruto aparte de la mirada de cachorro que le puso la niña también le dijo que el platillo de ese día será ramen y el rubio no necesito mas para acceder a jugar. Pero esa no era la razón para que los demás niños miraran burlones al par de varones. <em>

_Ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke de ocho años tan lindo y tierno teniendo unas chapas pintadas en su rostro bien marcadas con labial rojo, aunque no era necesario ya que el niño ante la vergüenza estaba de lo mas sonrojado, en sus parpados tenía una muy marcada capa de sombra pintada de color azul, sus labios estaban pintados con el mismo labial rojo y su cabello largo y puntiagudo era agarrado con un par de ligas en un par de coletas que le quedaban paradas. _

_El Uchiha se sentía humillado y todo porque cuando su amiga le mira suplicante no le puede decir que no y acepta hacer cualquier cosa que le pida, nada más le falto ponerle un vestido, y gracias a todos los dioses que a su amiga se le olvido llevar vestido o si no si llevaría uno puesto. Sabía que todos lo miraban y lo único que podía hacer además de sonrojarse por la vergüenza era fulminarlos con la mirada. Solo esperaba que ese día no sea Itachi quien valla a recogerlos ya que no se la acabara con sus burlas, prefería mil veces que sea su madre quien los recoja o la madre de sus amigos. Prefería los abrazos mimosos de su madre gritando lo mono que se ve a las burlas de su hermano mayor._

_En cuanto a Naruto que estaba igual de pintado que Sasuke solo que él tenía varios moñitos en su pelo, él no estaba avergonzado y no fulminaba con la mirada a los niños que lo miraban con burla como se supone debería estarlo haciendo y la razón de eso era que no se había dado cuenta que su amiga lo pinto y le puso moñitos por estar atento mirando a todos lados del parque como si buscara a alguien._

_Y Sakura que usaba sus gafas y tenía un vestido estilo muñequita inglesa que su madre siempre le solía poner estaba de lo más tranquila sirviendo la comida y platicando con sus amigos como su madre platica con sus comadres Kushina y Mikoto._

_-¿De qué quieres el té este día comadre Mikoto? –pregunta la peli-rosa mirando a Sasuke y este gruño molesto._

_-De lo que sea. –dice cortante._

_-Ay comadre esta muy enojada hoy ¿acaso te peleaste con Fugaku? –pregunta imitando a su madre cuando hace el chisme y Sasuke gruño molesto._

_-Algo así. –dijo molesto siguiéndole el juego porque si no lo hacía sabía que su amiga se molestaría._

_-¿Qué hizo esta vez ese bastardo? –pregunta con interés diciéndole al papá de Sasuke como su madre le suele decir. _

_Sasuke admitía que su amiga imitaba muy bien a Tsunade y comenzó a pensar algo que responderle a su amiga metiéndose en el juego como debe ser, no quería hacerla enojar y que lo agarre a coscorrones mientras llora porque no juega bien con ella._

_-No se acordó de nuestro aniversario el muy maldito. –dice con seguridad acordándose que su madre casi siempre se enojaba con su padre por eso y se lo contaba a Tsunade y Kushina._

_-Ese maldito bastardo insensible, pero ya verá cuando lo vea comadre, le pondré misiones vergonzosas ¡wuajajajaja…! –Sakura empezó a reír como loca y Sasuke se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que hasta la risa de loca se la imitaba bien a Tsunade. –Kushina est__ás muy seria, ayúdame a planear más cosas para joder al insensible esposo de Mikoto. –dice mirando a Naruto y Sasuke también lo volteo a ver algo extrañado porque no haya hablado y eso era muy raro para lo perico que es, de hecho esta vez ni se quejo cuando lo pintaron como siempre suele hacerlo, pero pensaba que eso se debía porque su amigo le había agarrado el gusto y se había vuelto una niñita._

_-¿Eh? –el rubio miro extrañado a su amiga, no escucho lo que le dijo por seguir buscando a esa personita y al sentir que Sasuke también lo miraba volteo a verlo y se echo a reír a carcajadas. –te vez mas maricón que Orochimaru ¡jajajaja…! –se empezó a burlar mientras lo apuntaba y a Sasuke se le marco una vena en la cabeza._

_-Mírate en un espejo dobe. –dice molesto y el rubio deja de reír para tomare uno de los espejos que su amiga trajo y al ver su reflejo desencajo la mandíbula._

_-Aun así me veo más bonito que tú teme. –dice con seguridad dejando el espejo en el piso, no se dejaría ganar por su amigo, si se veía maricón pues al menos le dejaría ver a su amigo que se veía mejor que él._

_-Ya quisieras dobe. Yo sin pintura soy más apuesto que tu, así que aunque este pintado como payaso me veré mas guapo. –dice con arrogancia y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada._

_-¡No es verdad teme! Mi mami me dice que yo soy el niño más bonito de la aldea porque me hizo con muchas ganas y mi mami no miente… no mucho. –lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro._

_-Pues a mí, mi madre me dice que no hay niño más hermoso que yo en toda la galaxia. Que le salí muy lindo. –no se iba dejar ganar por el rubio y aunque le resulte vergonzoso eso que le decía siempre su madre si le ganaba al rubio con eso lo diría._

_-Tía Mikoto no sabe lo que dice. _

_-Si lo sabe, es menos loca que tía Kushina. _

_-¡Teme! –gruñe furioso mandándole rayitos con la mirada._

_-¡Dobe! –Sasuke hacia lo mismo mientras que Sakura bebía tranquila su té ya estando acostumbrada a eso y solo los observaba._

_-¡Teme!_

_-¡Dobe!_

_-¡Sakura/chan! –dicen ambos mirando a la peli-rosa que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Quién es más bonito? –la chica sudo __frío mirando a ambos, para ella era más bonito Sasuke, pero no quería decirlo porque le daba pena._

_-Etto… ano… verán… Naruto hoy estabas mirando a todos lados como si buscaras a alguien. –cambia repentinamente de tema para zafarse de esa y el único que lo noto fue Sasuke que bufo molesto fulminándola con la mirada y Sakura miraba nerviosa al rubio tratando de ignorar la mirada fulmínate de Sasuke._

_-Y así es Sakura-chan, estoy buscando a alguien. –dice asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y Sakura suspiro aliviada al ver que su amigo era tan tonto que le fue fácil hacer que se olvide de la pelea, y aunque sabía que a Sasuke no se le olvidaba pero si se lo olvida a Naruto él no la empezara de nuevo porque sabe lo ridículas que son sus peleas._

_-¿A quién? –pregunta curiosa._

_-Bueno. –dice algo nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciendo que sus amigos sientan curiosidad ya que nunca lo habían visto reaccionar así. – es que ayer que tu y el teme no pudieron venir conocí a una niña muy linda. Jugué todo el rato que pude con ella y es muy tierna, algo tímida pero divertida. –Sasuke bufo con fastidio no importándole en lo más mínimo eso mientras que Sakura asintió emocionada. –aunque yo quería seguir jugando con ella no pude hacerlo porque mi mamá me encontró y me volvió a corretear. –dice con pesar. –el caso es que cuando me iba dormir pensé en esa niña y llegue a la conclusión de que cuando sea grande la quiero como esposa. –dice con seguridad y los ojos de su amiga brillaron con emoción._

_-¡Kyaa..! ¡que tierno! ¡Yo te ayudare a que te cases con ella! ¡¿Cómo se llama? –pregunta con emoción._

_-Hinata-chan. –dice avergonzado pero emocionado porque su amiga lo apoye. – también decidí que cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos tu serás su madrina Sakura-chan. –dice con mas emoción por contar sus planes y la peli-rosa grito mas emocionada._

_-¡Ya quiero conocer a tu futura esposa Naruto! Seguramente es una niña muy linda. _

_-Y lo es. –dice con emoción._

_-Pues si es linda dudo que se fije en un dobe como tú. –dice con burla y Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sakura se golpea su amplia frente con una mano en son de fastidio._

_-¿Tú que sabes teme? Es mas solo te da envidia porque yo ya encontré a la dueña de mis quincenas. – dice con orgullo usando la frase que aprendió de su progenitor, ya que él suele decirle eso a su mamá. –y tu no la has encontrado, es más si la llegas a encontrar dudo que ella se fije en ti. –Sakura se sonrojo pensando que ella deseaba ser la dueña de las quincenas de Sasuke._

_-Aquí el que no sabe nada eres tu dobe. –dice molesto. –además las niñas son molestas y se la pasan acosándome, prefiero estar solo a quedarme de por vida con una de ellas. Si tener esposa significa que te controlen como mamá controla a papá es mejor no casarse. –dice muy convencido y ahí Naruto se da cuenta que es verdad, si le tocaba una esposa igual de mandona y enojona que su mamá estaba jodido y terminaría durmiendo varias noches en el patio, pero Hina__ta no era así, así que suspiro aliviado. Mientras que Sakura bajo la cabeza con tristeza al no ser considerada por Sasuke._

_-Pues entonces tengo suerte porque Hinata-chan no es así, es tierna y linda. –dice con orgullo._

_-Pues yo oí a mi padre decir que mi mami era linda con él cuando novios, que nada más se casaron y salió el demonio en su interior. –dice pensativa Sakura recordando ese secreto que le __contó su padre, pero como aun no sabía lo que era secreto pues se lo pregunto a su madre y después se vio a su padre pidiéndole perdón a su madre por decirle eso mientras lloraba._

_-No creo que con mi Hinata-chan pase lo mismo… ¿verdad? –dice inseguro esperando que sus amigos le respondan que no pasara._

_-Todas son iguales dobe, mi padre siempre dice eso. –dice con burla Sasuke para asustar más a su amigo, pero volteo hacia Sakura cuando esta le echo encima su tacita de té mojándolo todo. – ¿Ahora que hice? –pregunta ofendido, jugó con su amiga, le siguió en la plática, a su punto de vista no se merecía eso mientras que Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas burlándose de él._

_-Por decir que todas las mujeres somos iguales. –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-Tu no entras en el concepto, eres la única que no eres como las demás, por eso eres mi amiga. –dice con fastidio aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. –es más, si me obligan a casarme te elegiré a ti. –dice con inocencia y la peli-rosa se sonrojo dejando ver que todo enojo se fue mientras que Naruto dejo de reír y paso su mirada de uno a otro para después sonreír divertido, pero en eso su mirada se desvió y vio a Hinata llegar de la mano de una anciana que sostenía con la otra mano a una niña más pequeña que tenia cierto parecido con Hinata._

_-¡Es ella! –grita con emoción haciendo que sus dos amigos se sobresalten y miren hacia donde apuntaba. –ella es mi Hinata._

_-¿Que no es muy vieja para ti? –dice con diversión Sasuke._

_-Esa no teme, la que sostiene de la mano la anciana. –dice molesto._

_-Esa es muy pequeña a lo mucho parece de cuatro años. –sabía que no era ella, sabia a quien apuntaba pero le gustaba mofarse del rubio._

_-Esa no maldito teme, es la otra. –dice mas furioso con una vena hinchada en la frente._

_-Es muy linda Naruto. –dice con diversión Sakura, sabía que Sasuke solo se mofaba de su amigo._

_-¿Verdad que si? –pregunta animado y Sakura asintió._

_-A mí no me lo parece, es mas ¿que son esos ojos? Parece que tiene cataratas o esta ciega. –dice con burla Sasuke y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. _

_-¡Sus ojos son lindos teme! Y no esta ciega. –dice molesto._

_-¿Seguro? Porque eso parece y sería la única explicación para que ayer no huyera de ti ante lo feo que estas. –la vena en la frente del rubio ese hincho mas._

_-Sasuke-kun no lo molestes. –regaña Sakura y Sasuke bufa molesto aun así ya no dijo nada más y Naruto lo miro con burla. – yo si pienso que es linda Naruto. –y el rubio sonrío emocionado. –háblale para que juegue con nosotros. –anima con emoción y el rubio asintió mas emocionado._

_-¡Si! Así le presento a ella mis dos mejores amigos. –dice con emoción parándose de golpe. –¡Hinata-chan! –grita mirando hacia donde estaba la niña columpiándose sola._

_La pequeña volteo y casi se cae del columpio al ver al niño que conoció ayer, al que tenía en su cabeza desde que lo conoció, pero no se iba a caer por verlo, bueno si, pero más que nada al verlo con moñitos y pintando._

_-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! –grito corriendo a ella y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a ellos sin esperar respuesta de ella y ella se dejo llevar aun estando sorprendida por el aspecto del chico, en cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura solo negaron resignado ante la forma en que el rubio la invito a jugar. –mira Hinata-chan ellos son mis mejores amigos. –dice con emoción al llegar con sus amigos. –él es el teme, se llama Uchiha Sasuke. –la niña miro a Sasuke que también estaba ridículamente pintando y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Sasuke simplemente bufo fulminado con la mirada al rubio. –y ella es Haruno Sakura-chan. Ambos son mis mejores amigos., los conozco desde que tengo memoria. –dice con orgullo sintiéndose muy contento porque Hinata conozca a sus mejores amigos y ellos a ella._

_-Un gusto en conocerte. –Sakura le sonrío cálidamente y Hinata se sintió avergonzada pero le respondió la sonrisa. – ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros? _

_-¿Puedo? –dice emocionada, le emocionaba jugar nuevamente con el rubio y conocer a más niños._

_-¡Claro! Entre más seamos mejor. Además que se junte otra niña con nosotros es más emocionante. –dice emocionada y Hinata amplió su sonrisa mostrando lo feliz que se sentía._

_-¡Qué emoción! ¡Ahora sigamos jugando! –grita enérgico el rubio. _

_Sasuke se tapo los oídos con fastidio y las dos chicas sonrieron felices, aunque la peli-azul seguía teniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas sintiéndose nerviosa por tener al rubio muy cerca de ella y por conocer a esos dos niños que son muy importantes para el rubio._

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba completamente dormido metido en sus lindos sueños o más bien recuerdos, pero despierta de golpe al momento de sentarse sobresaltado en la cama tomando varias bocanadas de aire ¡y no es para más! Ya que Kushina parada alado de la cama sostenía un balde vacío y estaba vacío porque le acaba de echar el agua helada sobre su hijo para que despierte. Ella tan amorosamente lo despierta como siempre.<p>

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA MADRE? ¡CASI ME AHOGAS! –grita furioso después de haber dejado de ahogarse.

-No preguntes cosas que ya sabes. –dice burlona admitiendo que loca si esta. –y agradece que te desperté. Tienes que comer antes de irte a entrenar. Ya pasa de mediodía así que no seas huevo.

-Hay formas más tranquilas para despertar a la gente ¿sabias? –dice con ironía mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé. Pero es más divertido despertarte así. Y ya deja de quejarte como si fuera una niñita y ven a comer. Prepare ramen. –dice dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Ramen! ¡Mami eres la mejor! –grita emocionado poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Termine. –dice sonriendo tan falsamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo y tan grande era su sonrisa que sus ojos se cerraban.<p>

-Sorprendente. –exclama falsamente sorprendido Kakashi mientras silva dándole más credibilidad a su fingida impresión y mira con aburrimiento la mesa donde se encontraban servidos los alimentos que Dania acaba de preparar, los cuales no solo se veían suculentos sino también desprendían un aroma delicioso. –hasta le diste un toque elegante a la mesa.

-Aun me quedan cinco minutos para que venga Sakura-sama. –dice con aburrimiento mirando el reloj en la pared ignorando el comentario de Kakashi y este alzo una ceja no mostrando la sorpresa que sintió porque ese demonio tenga incluso el tiempo calculado y checo el reloj para ver si era verdad que en cinco minutos Sakura entrara por esa puerta. – ¿sugieres algo para pasar esos cinco minutos sin aburrirme? –lo voltea a ver insinuante y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida bajo su máscara.

-Tengo algo en mente. Ven y te lo diré. –dice con un toque de misterio pero su mirada insinuante decía lo contrario.

Dania sonriendo de forma torcida y haciéndose la inocente se acerco a él y Kakashi le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y quede a su altura ya que él estaba sentado.

Dania divertida e intrigante por lo que hará se inclino dejando su rostro muy cerca del de Kakashi notando que el hombre a pesar de llevar esa mascara se veía apuesto. Kakashi al tener el rostro de la mujer más de cerca noto que ninguna imperfección tenia y que el rostro eran tan angelical y hermoso como se veía a la distancia, e incluso tan perfecto como todo lo que ese demonio hace y eso le dejaba ver a él que ella de humana no tenía nada, porque un humano nunca será perfecto, solo un demonio como ella o un ángel tendría esa perfección.

-La perfección suele aburrir… ¿no te has aburrido de ser perfecta en no sé cuantos años tengas? –dice despreocupado y mirándola a los ojos.

Dania alzo una ceja, se espero de todo menos ese comentario, a estas alturas cualquier humano ya la habría besado o acariciado, siempre era así, solo coqueteaba un poco y tenía a los humanos a sus pies haciendo lo que quería, como en este caso quería divertirse y hacer lo mas lujurioso que se le ocurra con ese hombre, simplemente porque le era divertido, además que como todo demonio tiene esa adicción al sexo y cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo no la desaprovecha y menos cuando es con un humano atractivo. Aunque también sabía que en menos de cinco minutos no podrían hacer mucho, pero por lo menos si darse un entremés con ese raro humano que no deja de sorprenderla, hasta ella misma notaba que era diferente a los demás, noto que él sabía lo que ella quería y que ella sabía que él también lo quería, intentaba jugar su mismo juego de seducción y lo hacía muy bien dejando ver que tiene experiencia. Es el primer cazador que la hiere de una forma sorprendente, es el primero que no pierde la razón simplemente por tener leves coqueteos de ella y es el primero que le hace esa clase de preguntas.

-No. –contesta con indiferencia y manteniendo su rostro a los leves centímetros de distancia que la separaban del hombre. Pero sinceramente era la primera vez que pensaba en eso desde que fue creada y ese hombre hizo que lo pensara. – ¿perfección? ¿Qué es perfección? –dice con burla.

-Tú eres un digno ejemplo de perfección. –dice indiferente. –eres hermosa y perfecta, por lo poco que he visto todo lo puedes hacer, eres muy poderosa, controlas perfectamente tus emociones si es que las tienes, no tienes ninguna imperfección en tu físic…

-¿Para ti eso es perfección? –pregunta con burla y Kakashi alza una ceja. –si fuera perfecta fuera tu Dios… hasta de donde vengo todos sabemos incluido mi señor que el único ser perfecto, al único que se le puede ser llamado así es aquel que creó el universo, el mayor enemigo de mi señor, a ese que ustedes llaman Dios. Mi creación es solamente una copia de lo que mi señor intenta perfeccionar, incluso mi señor hasta ahorita es el único que está más cerca de la perfección.

-Simplemente interesante.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan simples que ven perfección donde no la hay. –dice con desdén.

-Aun así sirves a un humano, un humano te humilla, coqueteas con un humano e imagino que no soy el primero ni el único con el que coqueteas, haces todo lo que una niña humana te ordena. –dice despreocupado, había conseguido provocarla y esperaba lograr lo que quería: hacer que ese demonio le diga la verdad del que hace con Sakura. Dania no sonreía simplemente lo miraba de una forma enigmática.

-Como dije que los humanos son simples, también son muy interesantes que incitan a jugar con ellos. –dice tranquila.

-¿Quieres decir que estás jugando con Sakura?

-Quiero decir que quiero y estoy jugando contigo como lo he hecho con muchos humanos más en los cinco años que llevo viviendo en su mundo. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al ver que los ojos del hombre mostraron frustración por no haber conseguido lo que quería. –en cuanto a mi señora, es la excepción, el salvar mi vida la convierte en la única humana con la que no juego… ¿Dime? ¿Aun así sigues pensando que soy perfecta? –dice con burla y Kakashi simplemente la miraba a los ojos aparentando indiferencia cuando por dentro estaba molesto al notar que el demonio jugo haciéndole creer que él movía la piezas en este juego de palabras como siempre lo hacía, pero en realidad todo el tiempo ella era quien controlaba todas las piezas. –No te sientas mal, aprendiste una importante lección: Los demonios son quien juegan con los humanos, no los humanos con ellos aunque piensen lo contrario, así a futuro no te confiaras antes de que tu victoria este asegurada. –dice con burla al momento que levanta una mano y le baja la máscara.

Kakashi no hizo nada por detenerla y simplemente fue porque no podía, aunque aparentara indiferencia no se sentía así, el tenerla cerca, el oírla hablar y sentir su respiración cerca era como si lo hubiera embrujado, lo único que deseaba era caer en todo lo carnal con ella en este momento. Todo este rato que la tuvo muy cerca y en que miraba sus ojos se estuvo resistiendo para no besarla con toda la lujuria que retenía en su ser. Todo eso Dania lo sabía, sabía que él se resistía, sabía que lo hacía simplemente para tener el control como supone que siempre ha sido, pero aun así no podía evitar sorprenderse levemente porque es el primer humano que tiene esa resistencia, que no ha sucumbido a sus deseos carnales como todos. Admitía que eso era de admirar y razón por sentirse intrigada y a la vez atraída por ese apuesto humano que ya sin la mascara comprobó que efectivamente tenía un rostro demasiado hermoso y cautivante, para ser un simple humano.

-Sencillamente eres lo más interesante que he encontrado en este mundo. –dice en un susurro dejando que su respiración le dé de lleno en los labios al peli-plata haciéndolo sentir embriagante y mas hipnotizado, deseaba que ella rompa la distancia entre ellos y lo bese, ya no podía resistirse quería pecar con ella, y mucho, no le importaba que fuera un demonio y que ahora lo compruebe porque solo un demonio podría hacerlo desear algo que para un humano es prohibido como lo está haciendo ella, pero bien dicen que lo prohibido es lo mejor. Y no es que fuera un decente sino que sabía que tener sexo con un demonio es la perdición para un humano, por esa razón se ha resistido, pero sabía perfectamente que si ella se proponía jugar con él, él no iba a poder resistirse mucho, aun así sabiéndolo la siguió y la tentó a seguir con sus juegos y eso es porque otra parte de él deseaba hacerlo y como siempre esa parte que le gusta la adrenalina y probar lo nuevo gano. –_(no cabe duda que fue buena decisión venir a este mundo, no solo he encontrado entretención, un alma deliciosa que yo la estoy volviendo mucho mejor sino algo más interesante que mi juego de ajedrez)_ –Dania saco su lengua relamiéndose con lentitud los labios, quería tentarlo más y que él sucumba, hacerlo caer en su juego y como todo demonio lo hace: incitar a un humano que peque.

Para un cazador como para ella es bien sabido que el tener sexo con un demonio o un ángel es uno de los pecados mas graves. Y Kakashi siendo humano no pudo resistir y sucumbió a lo que sus más bajos instintos le pedían, rompió la distancia que los separaban uniendo sus labios con los de ella de una forma violenta y desesperada. Con solo probarla se dio cuenta que se haría adicto a eso, el maldito demonio besaba como nadie lo hacía o al menos él haya probado y su sabor era tan excitante y delicioso como una droga, una maldita droga de esas que son las más peligrosas y sabes que te llevaran a la perdición, con solo un beso entendió porque siempre han dicho que el sucumbir ante un demonio era tu perdición y él sabiendo eso decidió seguirle el juego a la fruta prohibida para los humanos. Lo que él no sabía era que no solo los demonios son la fruta prohibida para los humanos sino también los humanos son frutas prohibidas para los demonios y ángeles. Los humanos también pueden llevar a la perdición a un demonio y eso lo sabía Dania, pero a ella como a él le gustan los retos y lo prohibido, además que consideraba a los humanos tan inferiores como para creerse el cuento que un humano puede llevar a la perdición a un demonio. Lleva cinco años jugando con ellos y lo único que ha conseguido ha sido la perdición de ellos y la diversión de ella.

**Continuara**

**o.O sas culebra, kakashi fue tentado por dania o.O ¿creen ke salga algo bueno d esto? o.O**

**jajaja, la vdd me diverti mucho escribiendo las ocurrencias de los niños, ke suelen imitar y decir muchas cosas ke sus padres jajajaja y no se diga de naru, sasu y saku jajaja eran tan monos de pekeños *o* aki vimos como fue ke narutin conocio a hinata, con sto vimos ke la muerte d saku hizo ke eese romance no avanzara en stos años, pero ahora k sta viva seguira su camino? jujujuju tal parece ke ambos chikuelos ssiguen sintiendo ese amor por el otro *o***

**spero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	8. Rivalidad

**Rivalidad **

Después de darse un refrescante baño y curar ella misma las heridas que se hizo en el entrenamiento con Dania, Sakura va saliendo de su habitación para ir a comer, se moría de hambre y esperaba que Dania ya tuviera todo listo, aunque conociéndola sabia que le tendría todo perfectamente preparado para que ella coma justo a tiempo. Tan perfecto como siempre cosa que le agradaba y desagradaba a la vez, y eso se debía a que todo en ese maldito demonio fuera tan jodidamente perfecto y nunca se equivocara, eso le molestaba de sobremanera y mas al saber que ella sabía que era la perfección andante porque eso le subía su muy crecido ego.

La peli-rosa por comodidad ahora vestía short de mezclilla celeste que le llegaba a medio muslo, unos tenis deportivos negros y una blusa de tirantes y ceñida al cuerpo de color roja con un grabado en color negro de un dragón en medio. Su cabello se lo recogió en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones en sus mejillas. Usaba unos guantes que cubrían los dedos hasta los nudillos. En su brazo izquierdo tenía una venda que se puso hace un momento por la herida que se había hecho ahí en el entrenamiento, herida que sabía que en un par de horas sanara y si tardaba más que las demás que ya estaban curadas gracias a la sangre de demonio que corree en sus venas se debía que fue demasiado profunda.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina y se detuvo en seco en la entrada al ver a Dania y Kakashi besándose de una forma tan vulgar y desesperada. Rápidamente recobro la compostura y uso su autocontrol para no fruncir el entrecejo y no hacer una mueca de asco. Aparentando indiferencia carraspeo la garganta haciendo que Dania abra los ojos rodándolos y se separe del peli-plata haciendo que este recobre la compostura y usando su rapidez se coloco nuevamente la máscara, aun así Sakura por primera vez había logrado ver su rostro aunque sea unos segundos, mas la molestia que sentía en ese momento le impidió siquiera sorprenderse.

-La comida esta lista Sakura-sama. –dice respetuosa y Kakashi miro de reojo el reloj notando que efectivamente Sakura entro a los cinco minutos sorprendiéndose al ver que el demonio tenia perfectamente calculado eso.

Aparentando que no había pasado nada y que su alumna no lo vio comiéndose a besos a su demonio se puso de pie y la escaneo con la mirada.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo crecidita que estas. –dice con diversión y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Sigues siendo un pervertido. –dice caminando a él y Kakashi sonríe socarrón, como si lo hubieran halagado, aun así Sakura mantuvo sus ojos en los tranquilos del peli-plata.

-Iré a lavarme las manos para comer. –dice despreocupado, aunque no lo demostrara se sintió incomodo ante la fría mirada de Sakura y con tranquilidad salió de la cocina, solo atravesó la puerta y Sakura miro a los ojos a Dania.

-¿Por qué lo besabas?

Dania se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tengo mis necesidades y tu sensei es muy apuesto. –contesta con simpleza.

-Solo no hagas esas escenas tan vulgares y asquerosas en mi presencia. Ya te he dicho que mantengas tus actos sexuales donde yo no los vea. –dice cortante dando media vuelta, no le iba dejar ver a ese demonio que le preocupaba lo que Dania pudiera hacer con Kakashi, la conocía y sabia que como con muchos hombres solo estaba buscando una entretención.

-Lamento eso mi señora, le prometo que no volverá a pasar. Mantendré mis actos sexuales donde usted no los vea ni se entere. –dice respetuosa pero sus ojos mostraban burla. – ¿no comerá mi señora? –pregunta al verla caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Iré a lavarme las manos. –dice cortante.

Dania no era tonta, sabía que no se iba por eso, más que nada porque Sakura siempre se lavaba las manos antes de siquiera entrar a la cocina, la conocía a la perfección e incluso sabía lo que pensaba porque le era tan fácil de leer y predecible, pero como todo simplemente lo dejo pasar, ya que no le veía ningún problema a lo que ella fuera a hacer e incluso sabia que seria innecesario.

-Kuro baja de la mesa, recuerda que a Sakura-sama no le gusta que estés sobre ella cuando va a comer. –ordena juguetona y obediente el pequeño lobo se bajo de un salto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi había entrado al baño de abajo, estaba frente al lavabo enjuagándose la cara, se había bajado su máscara para eso. Trataba de despertarse con el agua y es que aun sentía la necesidad de seguir besando a ese demonio, con un maldito beso se hizo adicto a ellos y sus más bajos deseos le pedían de forma exigente probar mas, eso le frustraba porque era la primera vez que sentía un deseo tan grande por poseer a una mujer y sabia que eso se debía porque se trataba de un demonio, sabia que no debió caer en su juego, que no debió probar algo que es superior a él. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y como todo lo superara con facilidad, podía manejarlo, estaba seguro de eso, simplemente satisfacía sus necesidades con el demonio y esa ansiedad por follar con ella se iría. Pasaría como ha pasado con cada mujer que ha pasado por su cama, la tendrá y simplemente el deseo por ella se ira.<p>

Cerro el grifo del agua y levanto el rostro, casi se sobresalta al ver por el espejo a Sakura atrás de él mirándolo con seriedad. Aparento tranquilidad y tomo una toalla que estaba colgada cerca del lavabo y comenzó a secarse el rostro.

-Ganaste Sakura. No me di cuenta que estabas aquí y finalmente lograste verme el rostro. –dice juguetón mientras se seca el rostro. –pensar que de niña nunca pudiste por más que lo intentaste con Naruto y Sasuke, y ahora lo consigues con facilidad. –dice divertido.

-Dania no es humana. –dice cortante.

-Lo sé, es un demonio. Puedo sentir su presencia demoniaca y tú misma nos lo dijiste ayer. –dice haciéndose el desentendido.

-No parece que lo sepas o lo recuerdes.

Kakashi baja un poco la toalla descubriendo solo sus ojos para ver a través del espejo a la peli-rosa que lo miraba con seriedad.

– Si entras a su juego el que saldrá perdiendo eres tú. Ella no es humana, no siente compasión y dudo que tenga sentimientos positivos. Aunque sea mujer sigue siendo demonio y el juego no terminara hasta que tú quieras como pasa con las mujeres con las que has estado, un simple acostón y ya no te interesa con Dania no funciona… ella empieza el juego, ella lo termina. ¡Es más! Incluso dudo que tú puedas o desees terminar el juego ya estando dentro de el… como cazador debes saber que entrar al juego de un demonio es sentenciarte tu mismo a la perdición. Aunque seas muy astuto, aunque sea una persona que sabe controlar sus sentimientos y emociones, aunque seas muy inteligente nunca podrás dominar a un demonio como Dania, no te engañes, aun estas a tiempo de no entrar a su juego. Eres inteligente así que usa esa genialidad de mente que tienes y aléjate de Dania.

-Sorprendente. Has hablado mucho en unos segundos. –dice juguetón y Sakura frunce el entrecejo molesta. –si sabes todo eso ¿Por qué entraste en el juego de un demonio? ¿o simplemente descubriste todo eso cuando ya estabas dentro del juego y te es imposible salir? –dice con seriedad, si con Dania no conseguía la verdad con Sakura lo intentara.

-No estoy dentro de ningún juego, ya se te explico ayer porque ese demonio me es leal. –dice cortante y Kakashi no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella a través del espejo, quería ver por lo menos un pequeño brillo que le dijera que mentía, quería descubrir si Dania la tenia dentro de un juego más peligroso que el que intentaba con él para así poder ayudarle como pueda para sacarla de ahí. –si se todo eso es porque he convivido cinco años con Dania, he visto como juega con otros humanos, como usando su belleza los cautiva y los lleva a la perdición, como cuando se aburre los desecha peor que simple basura, alguna incluso se han suicidado al no soportar que ella los deseche y he visto como eso la divierte.

-He visto como con un simple te ordeno tuyo ella obedece como fiel perro. ¿Por qué no la has parado para que deje de hacer eso, para que deje ese juego con los humanos?

-Mientras no me afecte a mí, no tengo porque quitarle su diversión. –dice cortante dando media vuelta para salir del baño.

No iba a decir nada mas, sabia lo listo que era Kakashi y que notaria que ella mentía, además puede que ella haya cambiado pero nunca menospreciara una vida humana, es verdad que se moría de ganas por ordenarle a Dania que deje de jugar con otros humanos, que si ya tiene su alma ganada deje de jugar con las almas de los demás, porque aunque es verdad que Dania tiene un contrato con ella y no puede hacer otro con otro humano al menos hasta que el contrato que tiene ahora se venza, aun así Dania tenía otras formas de devorar almas, después de todo es un demonio y su alimento son las almas. Es verdad que puede comer comida humana, pero eso no la nutre como a un humano, lo que la nutre son las almas y en el contrato dice que le puede prohibir todo lo que ella quiera menos su alimento, menos que juegue con otros humanos, no podía meterse en sus juegos y mucho menos exigirle que deje en paz a sus presas, lo único que estaba en sus manos era decirle a Dania que sus juegos no los haga frente a ella, cuando Dania tomaba una presa ya sea para jugar o devorar su alma ella no podía hacer nada, solo podía aconsejarle a Kakashi que no entre al juego, de ahí tenía las manos atadas, solo esperaba que le hiciera caso porque si no lo hacía estaba perdido y en verdad no quería eso porque aunque no lo demuestre aun lo sigue queriendo como antes, como un hermano mayor, como su maestro.

Kakashi miro a través del espejo por donde Sakura se fue, aun seguía pensando que la peli-rosa ocultaba algo y estaba sorprendido al saber que ella se había vuelto tan fría que ahora no le importaba los demás cuando antes siempre fue de las personas que sufría por el sufrimiento ajeno, cosa que se ganaba la admiración de todos. Sus ojos negros mostraban seriedad, una parte de él le decía que le hiciera caso a Sakura y simplemente se alejara pero otra y era la más intensa le decía que siguiera, que entrara en el juego, que como todas las pruebas difícil que ha tenido la iba a superar y salir vencedor.

* * *

><p>Sayumi estaba sentada en el recibidor de su casa colocándose bien el calzado para salir, atrás de ella estaba Orochimaru mirándole la espalda tranquilo.<p>

La chica al terminar de colocarse bien el calzado dio un par de pisotones con el pie derecho comprobando si no lo dejo flojo en ese pie y sonrío satisfecha a comprobar que se lo coloco correctamente.

-¡Ya me voy! –exclama al momento de ponerse de pie.

-No sé porque te vas tan temprano a los entrenamientos. –dice con algo de fastidio el hombre y la chica lo miro extrañada sobre su hombro.

-No me voy temprano, voy a la hora.

-Por eso te lo digo; ir a la hora teniendo el capitán que tienes es como ir dos horas temprano. –dice con obviedad y a Sayumi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo que es verdad.

-Lo sé, pero es que así aprovecho para irme con tranquilidad e incluso dar una vuelta por el pueblo y para calentar correctamente antes de que llegue Kakashi.

Orochimaru era un padre orgulloso, su hija nunca le causaba problemas y era inteligente.

– ¡Nos vemos mas de rato! –dice alzando una mano, sabía que le tocaba guardia pero eso era ya en la madrugada.

Sayumi. –la chica detuvo su paso y miro de reojo a su padre notando la seriedad en sus ojos. –mantente alerta ante todo y cuídate mucho. –sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que sentía y Sayumi le sonrío levemente transmitiéndole confianza.

-Lo hare padre. –esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco al hombre, pero solo un poco. Sayumi regreso su mirada al frente y abrió la puerta saliendo de ahí cerrándola tras de sí y Orochimaru miraba la puerta con seriedad para después suspirar con pesadez y dar media vuelta.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ya bañado y vestido para entrenar se encontraba tranquilamente sentado comiendo la comida que su madre le preparo. Frente a él estaba su madre mirándolo con tranquilidad, le encantaba ver a su hijo con sus ojos mostrando mas vida y no siendo opacados por la tristeza, aunque notaba que no toda la tristeza había desaparecido, pero sabía que esa pronto se ira.<p>

-Mamá deja de mirarme mientras como. –dice con fastidio.

-No puedo evitarlo, siento como si tuviera años sin ver a mi pequeño. –dice melosa y Sasuke uso todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse.

-¿Sabes cuando llegara Itachi? –la verdad no le interesaba saber, pero quería cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé, pero espero que pronto. –dice deprimida también extrañando a su otro retoño. –por cierto Sasuke-chan pensé que tus entrenamientos eran hace una hora. –dice pensativa mirando el reloj.

-Y lo son, pero conociendo a Kakashi llegara muy tarde. Según mis cálculos aun tengo media hora para llegar sino que hasta más. –dice despreocupado y a Mikoto le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Entonces porque antes cuando te tocaba guardia te ibas hasta dos horas antes?… ¡es más! Hasta ni cuenta me daba cuando te ibas. –dice curiosa.

_-(porque no quería ver cómo te hacia sufrir, por eso antes evitaba estar lo menos posible en casa)_ –el pelinegro bajo un poco la mirada no atreviéndola a mirar a los ojos porque se sentía mal al haberla hecho sufrir esos cinco años, pero no podía evitarlo, por eso se propuso no solo regresarle felicidad a Sakura sino también recompensar a su madre. –me iba a entrenar solo antes, pero ahora estuve muy cansado para hacerlo. –dice tranquilo y Mikoto asintió compresiva.

* * *

><p>Comiendo la deliciosa comida que Dania preparo estaban Kakashi y Sakura. En el suelo estaba el pequeño Kuro comiendo lo que su ama le sirvió mientras que Dania manteniendo esa sonrisa falsa que le cerraba los ojos y la hacía ver como un travieso zorro, se encontraba parada al lado derecho de Sakura para darle cualquier cosa que la peli-rosa necesite. Había un silencio y ambiente tenso que solo se les hacia incomodo a Sakura y Kakashi, pero cada uno aparentaba no afectarle.<p>

-Ya es tarde. –dice aflojerado y sin tomarle importancia Kakashi al mirar el reloj que estaba en la cocina. –acabando de comer iremos a entrenar con el equipo… Sakura. –la peli-rosa levanto la mirada al momento de alzar una ceja.

-No iré. –dice cortante.

-Pero tenemos que entrenar. Minato-sensei dijo ayer que el poder no lo es todo. –dice con aburrimiento.

-Ya entrene en la mañana con Dania. –dice con fastidio.

-Lo sé. Pero a eso se le llama entrenamiento individual. Al que iremos será un entrenamiento de equipo. –dice de una forma como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años y eso molesto a Sakura y lo dejo ver en su entrecejo fruncido.

-No necesito entrenamiento en equipo.

-Lo necesitas. Aunque no harás todas las misiones con nosotros harás algunas, las más difíciles para ser exactos y ante todo un cazador trabaja en equipo. Puede que ya conozcas las habilidades que Sasuke, Naruto y yo teníamos en el pasado, pero tanto ellos como yo ahora tenemos más poder y nuevas habilidades, sin contar que hace unos años se unió una nueva integrante, de la cual no conoces sus habilidades.

-Pelee con ellos cuando vine ¿lo olvidas? Déjame decirte que no son tan poderosos y vi sus habilidades. –dice con arrogancia.

_-(Y yo decía que Sasuke era arrogante)_—Kakashi rodo los ojos, no recordaba que tratar con Sakura fuera tan difícil… ¡ah! Lo olvidaba; Sakura ya no es como antes. –no viste todas sus habilidades porque no los dejaste mostrarlas, de igual forma tienes que aprender formaciones y ataques con ellos para una misión.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, además que quería pasar el menos tiempo posible con cualquier persona en esa aldea, en especial con su antiguo equipo.

-Si me permite ama. –Sakura mira de reojo a Dania y esta la miraba tranquila. –Kakashi tiene razón: si va trabajar en un equipo tiene que saber cómo trabaja. Si no quería hacer eso desde el principio le hubiera dicho a Minato-san que no entraría a un equipo.

-Tks. –la peli-rosa hace su plato hacia adelante en señal que ya no comería y Dania sonrío divertida comenzando a recoger su plato para ir a lavarlo.

-Supongo que si iras. –dice con burla Kakashi y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada. –es una lástima que no comieras toda tu comida, esta deliciosa. –la mirada de la chica se afilo mas pero a Kakashi poco le importo. – ya que Dania también irá a las misiones con nosotros tiene que ir a los entrenamientos para que por lo menos vea como trabaja el equipo. Y como yo soy el capitán tienes que decirle que me obedezca cuando estemos en misiones.

-¿Ya escuchaste inútil? –dice cortante Sakura mirando de reojo la espalda de Dania que lavaba con tranquilidad los trastes.

-Si Sakura-sama, pero no había necesidad de decirlo, sabe que yo estaré donde sea que me necesite. –Sakura simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Sayumi era la primera en llegar al campo donde entrenaban, tenia rato de haber llegado y se encontraba haciendo calentamientos musculares con tranquilidad.<p>

-¡SA-YU-MI-CHIAN!

Se oyó el grito cantarín de Naruto haciendo que la chica detenga sus movimientos y voltee hacia donde lo escucho viendo a su rubio amigo correr hacia donde esta ella sonriendo feliz manteniendo su mano en alto como si tratara de llamar su atención que lógicamente no hacía falta ya que con el grito lo había conseguido.

–¡Estoy tan, pero tan feliz! –dice emocionado al estar más cerca de ella y tomándola por sorpresa la toma de la cintura alzándola un poco del suelo y comienza a dar vueltas.

-Idiota, bájame. –exclama molesta, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia ver lo contrario.

-¡Sayumi-chan celebra conmigo! –dice el rubio emocionado dejando de dar vueltas con ella, soltándole la cintura para tomarle las manos.

Sayumi se estremeció al sentir sus cálidas manos rodeando las suyas y el verle la cara llena de felicidad y esa mirada tan brillosa y hermosa que nunca había visto la puso feliz. Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante el nerviosismo que sentía.

-¿Qué celebras Naruto? –pregunta sonriéndole levemente.

-¡Que mi Sakura-chan está viva y entrenara nuevamente con nosotros! ¡Que hará misiones con nosotros y la tendré de vuelta para abrazarla y mimarla! –dice enérgico y mas emocionado.

Sayumi no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa, sabía que el rubio sentía un cariño de hermano hacia Sakura aun así ella estaba acostumbrada a que a la única mujer con la que tratara de forma amigable y melosa era ella, el ver que trate a otra chica igual o más meloso que como es con ella le hacía sentir un mal sabor de boca, aun así no dejo ver sus celos y mantuvo esa sonrisa, podía tener algo de celos, aun así estaba feliz por su amigo porque sabía lo importante que para él era eso.

-Me alegra eso Naruto. –dice con sinceridad.

-¡Siii! –grita mas emocionado comenzando a dar saltos de felicidad sin soltar las manos de su amiga.

-Pareces más idiota de lo normal. –dice una voz ronca que Sayumi pensó haber escuchado antes mas no recordaba donde.

-Y tú te ves más estúpido. –dice con molestia el rubio mirando sobre el hombro de Sayumi a la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

La pelinegra volteo y ensancho los ojos al ver a Sasuke dejándole ver que él fue el que hablo y si se le hizo familiar la voz es porque ayer lo escucho decir unas cuantas palabras, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que ese pelinegro ya no tenía los ojos opacos, mostraban algo de vida y que por primera vez le veía una sonrisa, torcida y pequeña pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa.

-Hmn… dobe. –dice con fastidio.

-Teme. –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

Sayumi no dejaba de impresionarse, ahora Sasuke don no hablo para nada y no expreso ni cuando algo me da asco está haciendo todo eso que no hacia e incluso metiéndose con Naruto creando una infantil pelea. Sayumi sentía que conocía a una persona diferente y ahora se le hacían más creíbles los relatos del rubio de cómo solía ser su relación con Sasuke.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

Okey. La impresión en Sayumi se fue y ahora miraba como retrasados ese par de chicos que no dejaban de decirse lo mismo mientras se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

_-(¡Bueno! Al menos uno cambio de insulto)_ –pensó Sayumi mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente notando como ante ese insulto la furia del rubio aumentaba y Sasuke ampliaba su sonrisa altanera.

-No soy ningún usuratonkachi… teme-baka. –dice furioso rechinando sus dientes ante la furia.

-Es bueno que estén tan activos. –se escucha decir una voz masculina al momento que se oye unos pies tocar el suelo haciendo que los tres miren a su costado derecho viendo a Kakashi mirándolos aburrido, no dejando ver la nostalgia que sentía al ver nuevamente esas infantiles peleas.

-¡Llega tarde! –dicen molestos Sayumi y Naruto apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora, aunque al rubio no le quedaba decir eso ya que tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado cuando se supone que el entrenamiento empezaba hace dos horas.

-Es que camino acá me encontré a dos hermosas señoritas perdidas y las traje para acá. –dice apuntando al frente de él haciendo que los tres volteen sorprendiéndose al ver a Sakura y Dania que tenia al pequeño demonio dormido sobre su cabeza y su sorpresa se debía a que no notaron ni oyeron cuando llegaron ahí. La peli-rosa los miraba con aburrimiento y Dania les sonreía de forma falsa.

Pasando la sorpresa Sasuke no pudo evitar ver con más detalle a Sakura y la única palabra que hallaba para describirla era hermosa, había notado ayer lo mucho que se había desarrollado, que de la niña que conoció no quedaba nada y ahora era una hermosa mujer, pero el verla ahora con más claridad confirmaba que hermosa se le quedaba corto.

Por otro lado Sayumi sabía que la pelinegra era el demonio y la peli-rosa era la tan mencionada Sakura, la persona de la que su amigo siempre le hablo con tanta tristeza y a la vez emoción, la persona que desde que supo de ella tuvo curiosidad de conocer. La belleza y sensualidad que desprendía la chica se le hizo sorprendente, pero el ver esos ojos llenos de frialdad y porte indiferente no concordaba en nada con la persona que su rubio amigo le describía en sus relatos.

-¡SA- KURA-CHIAN! –grita emocionado y de forma cantarina el rubio echándosele encima. –¡oh, cuanto te extrañe Sakura-chan! –dice meloso abrazándola y restregando su rostro en sus senos de una forma tan pervertida que dejo ver claro que había colocado su rostro apropósito ahí para abrazarla.

Kakashi sonrío orgulloso por el bueno movimiento de su alumno e incluso sintió envidia. Sayumi tenía un tic marcado en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en la frente sintiendo coraje y a la vez pena ajena. Sasuke rodo los ojos al igual que Sakura y es que el rubio no la abrazaba a ella sino a Dania, de ser diferente Sasuke estaría hecho una furia, pero se sentía agradecido que Sakura fuera rápida y haya tomado a la pelinegra de un rápido movimiento cambiando lugares con ella. En cuanto a Dania simplemente miraba con tranquilidad la cabellera rubia del chico que se restregaba en sus senos pensando que es Sakura. Y Kuro seguía dormido.

-Que agustito. –dice meloso el rubio restregando mas su cara teniendo un derrame nasal.

Sayumi molesta camino a grandes zancadas al rubio y lo estiro de los cabellos alejándolo del demonio.

–Sayumi déjame seguir abrazando a Sakura-chan, tengo mucho sin sentir su calor en mis brazos. –esa frase hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Sasuke y Sakura, en especial a Sayumi.

-Primero fíjate a quien abrazas grandísimo imbécil. –dice apuntando a Dania y el rubio mira notando que donde se suponía estaba Sakura estaba Dania mirándolo con burla.

-Bueno, Dania-san se merecía un digno recibimiento de mi parte, ahora toca Sakura-chan. –dice con cinismo sintiéndose satisfecho de manosear al demonio buenote según sus palabras.

Con facilidad el rubio se zafo del agarre de Sayumi y usando una velocidad impresionante apareció frente a Sakura teniendo sus brazos abiertos y una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

Sasuke furioso ante ese rubio que solo utilizaba sus habilidades a la perfección para algo estúpido, se preparo para molerlo a golpes mientras que Sayumi tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha no mostrando la sorpresa que sintió porque el rubio se zafara tan fácil de ella.

Naruto ya estaba por echársele encima a Sakura, pero esta fue más rápida y ya tenía una pequeña navaja en el cuello del rubio mirándolo amenazante haciéndolo que detenga toda acción y la mire nervioso.

Sasuke sonrío satisfecho no importándole que antes su Sakura no fuera así, pero agradecía que supiera defenderse de pervertidos mientras que Sayumi estaba impresionada, no la perdió de vista en ningún momento aun así no pudo ver cuando saco la navaja, solo vio cuando ella ya la tenía en el cuello del rubio.

-No me pongas una mano encima inútil. –dice amenazante. –atrévete a hacerlo y te corto la garganta. –sus palabras impresionaron a todos menos al demonio, Sakura nunca había hablado así, bueno si lo hacía pero no con esa frialdad, aun les era impresionante oírla en ella, les era imposible acostumbrarse, en cuanto a Sayumi se impresionaba porque según su amigo la chica no era fría.

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron tristeza al igual que esa sonrisa vacía y seca que le mostró. Una blanca, suave, fría y pálida mano se puso sobre en la que Sakura sostenía la navaja haciendo que todos miren a Dania que le sonreía divertida a Sakura.

-No es bueno que amenace a sus compañeros de equipo mi señora. –dice con educación, Sakura bufa y baja con tranquilidad su mano haciendo que Dania la suelte. –a mi señora no le gusta el contacto físico, muy apenas lo soporta peleando. –dice con tranquilidad mirando a los demás dejándoles una muda advertencia que Sakura atacara si la tocan por muy leve que sea el rose.

El demonio sabia que la razón por la que Sakura no soportaba que alguien la toque se debía a que aunque no lo muestre o demuestre ese trauma de ser tocada y ultrajada por esos sucios demonios hace cinco años seguía presente y su miedo por el contacto hacia activar de forma inconsciente sus músculos para que ataquen. A la única que permitía que la tocara era a Dania, y es que ella sabía que ese demonio no la podía lastimar mientras ese contrato que hicieron siga, además que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a tener el contacto de las manos frías de Dania y eso se debía a que todos estos años Dania le ha curado sus heridas o a tenido que tocarla.

El ver la tristeza de los varones en especial de los menores divirtió de lo lindo al demonio mientras que Sakura simplemente no los miro y se sintió satisfecha con que Dania aclare que no le gusta que la toquen para que no lo vuelvan a intentar. En cuanto a Sayumi no dejaba de sorprenderse, el ver como ese demonio tranquilizaba, respetaba y trataba con especialidad a Sakura se le hacía sorprendente sobre todo porque todos saben que el ver a un demonio tratar así a un humano nunca se ha visto, no al menos que hagan un contrato con ellos, cosa que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos, ahora no solo porque su padre se lo haya dicho sino porque le da curiosidad no apartara sus ojos de ese demonio ni de Sakura.

-Lo mejor es continuar con el entrenamiento, después de todo es muy tarde, tenemos dos horas de retraso. –dice Kakashi con aburrimiento y Sasuke si no participaba o decía algo era porque quería buscar el momento adecuando para hablar con Sakura y pedirle perdón.

-¿De quien cree que es la culpa? –dice irónica Sayumi mirando acusadora a Kakashi, pero este se hacia el desentendido como siempre haciéndola suspirar con pesadez. –desde ahora seremos compañeras de equipo Haruno-san, espero logremos llevarnos bien. –dice educadamente mirando a Sakura que la volteo a ver con aburrimiento. – permítame presentarme, mi nombre…

-No me interesa. –dice cortante Sakura y volteándole el rostro.

-(_tranquila Sayumi, si es arisca con sus amigos es normal que lo sea contigo. No te exaltes, hazlo por Naruto que aprecia mucho a esa hija de la chingada)_ –Sayumi parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa cuando en verdad era un tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio.

Los tres varones miraban de reojo a Sayumi sintiéndose algo tensos pensando que en cualquier momento se le echara encima a Sakura para agarrarla a golpes y esta no se dejara provocando una pelea de chicas donde habrá arañazos, puñetazos y estiradas de pelo. Pero al pensar en eso como que a Kakashi le gusto la idea y más si había lodo de por medio, de solo imaginárselo sus ojos brillaron con perversión.

-Mi nombre es Dania y será un gusto trabajar con ustedes. –dice Dania educada haciendo una leve inclinación, le era divertido todo eso y si era cortes era para hacer enojar a su señora y funciono porque no alcanzo a enderezarse y ahora tenía el rostro estampado en el suelo y a todos mirando impresionados como Sakura aprovecho la inclinación de Dania y puso su mano en su nuca empujándola para hacerla besar el suelo, metafóricamente hablando.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de presentarte… inútil? –pregunta con molestia y Dania se endereza con tranquilidad dejando ver su rostro lleno de tierra y hasta pasto.

-Lo creí cortes mi señora. –dice falsamente apenada.

-Pues no andes creyendo, estúpido demonio.

Dania asintió obediente limpiándose el rostro, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír burlona.

-Aquí a quien le va peor es a Dania-san, la verdad no quisiera ser ella. Sakura-chan deja ver que desquita su mal humor con ella. –susurra Naruto a Sasuke y este asintió dándole la razón.

Kakashi sentía un poco de pena por el demonio, pero sabía que eso no le dolía y parecía divertirle como si fuera masoquista, así que le resto importancia.

_-(Por muy demonio que sea no debe tratarla así ¬¬ se pasa esa maldita amargada… pero no diré nada, tengo que recordar la terapia a la que voy con papá: debo contar hasta diez y pensar en mi mundo feliz y así no moleré a golpes a esa bastarda)_ –Sayumi daba varias bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse y no perder la cordura porque sabía que si lo hacia empeoraría la relación de equipo.

-Empecemos calentando un poco los músculos ¿y qué mejor forma que correr? –dice desganado.

Sayumi no dijo que ya no necesitaba calentamiento porque la verdad su sensor de rivalidad hizo click y no se quería mostrar como una quejona, menos frente a esa amargada.

– Así que denle unas cien vueltas a todo el campo. –todos miraron con aburrimiento sus alrededores comprobando lo que sabían: ¡el puto campo de entrenamiento era enorme!

-¡Es enorme! –exclama Naruto espantado tocándose las mejillas y mostrando horror en sus ojos.

Sakura simplemente rodó los ojos y comenzó a correr. Sayumi al verla también lo hizo poniéndose a su paso y de forma mecánica cada una se miro de reojo de una forma retadora. Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y acelero su paso, pero Sayumi la alcanzo con rapidez e incluso la sobrepaso haciendo que sonría con altanería. Mas Sakura no se quedo atrás, la alcanzo con facilidad y la sobrepaso, y así se fueron alcanzándose y sobrepasándose mutuamente. Todos las miraban con una gota de sudor resbalando en su nuca a excepción de Naruto que seguía lamentándose por lo grande del campo.

-¿Qué pasa dobe? ¿no crees aguantarlo? –pregunta Sasuke con burla comenzando a correr también.

-¡Te mostrare toda mi resistencia dattebayo! –grita enérgico comenzando a correr siguiendo a Sasuke.

-Y ahí van. –dice Dania con falsa impresión mirando a los cuatro corredores.

-Algo me dice que es bueno que Sakura ya haya hecho una rival en el equipo. –dice despreocupado Kakashi mirando también a los corredores en especial al par de chicas que iban adelante.

-Iluso. –dice con burla colocándose enfrente de él, demasiado cerca para la salud mental de Kakashi, pero siendo tan bueno ocultando sus emociones se mantuvo inmune. Dania se puso de putitas para alcanzarlo y pego su mejilla con la de él. –eso no traerá de regreso a tu pequeña Sakura. –su tono burlón se marco más y al terminar su frase mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre con suavidad.

Kakashi sintió ese agradable cosquilleo de excitación en su vientre, pero se controlo manteniéndose tranquilo mientras que Dania se separaba y le sonreía de forma socarrona como si supiera lo que provocaba en él haciendo que Kakashi se sienta incomodo al ser la primer persona que logra leerlo con facilidad, eso en verdad le molestaba aun así siguió manteniendo su mirada tranquila viendo como ella caminaba hacia un árbol y saltaba a la rama más alta sentándose en esta, recargando su espalda en el tronco seguramente para de ahí vigilar mejor a Sakura y estar ahí por si a ella se le ofrecía algo.

Kakashi simplemente soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo que se había metido en algo grueso y para él excitante, pero decidió desviar su atención así que simplemente salto al árbol que estaba atrás de él cayendo de pie en una rama y sentándose como Dania estaba en el árbol de adelante, saco su amado libro del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leerlo… ¡Oh bendito libro! Es lo único que lo hace dejar de pensar en sus problemas o en este caso en las ganas que tiene de follarse a ese sexy demonio. Como amaba a ese libro, con solo leerlo se olvidaba del mundo.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que leer ese libro fue la peor decisión que tomo ese día. ¡Válgame! El puto libro era pornográfico y ese día tenía unas intensas ganas de follarse al demonio pelinegra, le estaba costando contenerse a tomar el demonio y dejar olvidados a sus alumnos en el entrenamiento y él muy campante en lo mas profundo del bosque fallándose al demonio. ¡Si! Se estaba conteniendo mucho para no hacer eso, ¿pero que hace él? Se pone a leer un libro pornográfico al cual ama mucho, porque lo hace crear nuevas técnicas y aprender y a él le gusta mucho aprender, pero este no es el caso ahorita, el caso es que ahora con lo poco que leyó en esos pocos segundos le entraron más ganas de follarse al maldito demonio, ahora se imaginaba cosas más ingeniosas en las como follarse a Dania, el demonio jodidamente deseable.

_-(¡no es justo! Se que kami me está castigando por algo, aun no sé porque si he sido un buen samaritano. Pienso que este castigo es el más horrible ¡NO PODRE LEER MI AMADO LIBRO POR CULPA DE UN DEMONIO!_ –el rostro de Kakashi mostró horror sentía como si su amada hubiera muerto. Un aura triste lo rodeo y escondió deprimido su rostro entre sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Finalmente las cien vueltas que el loco de Kakashi les puso hacer como calentamiento habían terminado. Los cuatro se encontraban en el lugar de inicio todos sudorosos, y a excepción de Sakura los demás estaban agitados y cansados.<p>

Sakura tenía la suerte de que la sangre de Dania corra por sus venas razón por la que no se agitaba y cansaba como los demás, esa sangre le aportaba una gran resistencia aun así seguía siendo humana y lógicamente se cansaba pero necesitaba más que eso para que pasara.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sayumi estaban flexionados apoyando sus manos en sus piernas tratando de recuperar la respiración. En cuanto Sakura estaba como si nada cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-(_impresionante)_ –Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura notando que solo sudaba, estaba tan tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada.

_-(maldita bastarda)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sayumi cuando miro de reojo a Sakura y esta le dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad y sonrisa arrogante. El entrecejo de la pelinegra estaba fruncido. –_(si no fuera por esa sangre de demonio que corre en tus venas estoy segura que estarías tirada en el piso muerta del cansancio)_ –los ojos de la pelinegra se entrecerraron y bufo quitándole la mirada de encima ya que si la seguía viendo no soportaría mas y se le echaría encima para borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

-¡Muy buen trabajo chicos! –felicita Kakashi saltando de la rama en la que estaba para caer de pie frente a ellos. – ¿cansados? –pregunta con burla.

-¡Claro que no dattebayo! –exclama el rubio recuperándose de golpe y alzando sus puños. – ¡si apenas empiezo dattebayo!

-Lo mismo digo. –dice Sayumi enderezándose.

-Hmn. –exclama Sasuke al momento de enderezarse también sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Bueno ya que el calentamiento termino pondré una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. –dice con tranquilidad.

Al instante Sayumi deseo que la pongan a pelear con Sakura para así tener de pretexto el entrenamiento para borrarle esa sonrisa de niña boba y Sakura quiso que la pongan contra esa chica que consideraba su remplazo la cual no le llegaba ni a los talones y lo mostraría partiéndole la cara. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron de reojo de forma retadora como siempre queriendo probar quien era mejor que el otro.

-Creo que ha puesto muy poco calentamiento Kakashi. –dice Dania al momento de saltar cayendo de pie alado de él haciendo que todos la miren unos curiosos y otros indiferentes. –eso que acaba de poner para mi señora es como si usted haya corrido solo una vuelta. –dice respetuosa y hasta con burla.

Sakura sonrío con arrogancia, odiaba a Dania pero admitía que muchas veces decía cosas muy buenas. Mientras que Sayumi bufaba con fastidio ante ese demonio idiota que a pesar que Sakura lo trate como basura le sigue subiendo el ego.

-Tengo entendido que todos estos años has sido maestra de Sakura. ¿Cómo suele calentar para que esto sea poca cosa? –dice Sasuke con tranquilidad mirando a Dania, tenia curiosidad de cómo entrenaba a Sakura como para que ella tenga esa condición y se haya vuelto tan fuerte, sabía que no solo con tener energía y sangre demoníaca se lograba eso, ya que una cosa es tenerla y otra saber usarla, además que también quería saber más sobre Sakura y lo que hacía.

-Veamos su calentamiento normal son quinientas vueltas a un campo como este. –comenzó a relatar Dania y a Sakura le molestaba que hablen de ella como si no estuviera presente, pero extrañamente quería dejarle ver a su remplazo que ella era mucho mejor, así que por eso ahora en vez de molestarse se sentía conforme. –dos mil abdominales, mil lagartijas, ochocientas sentadillas y trescientas flexiones para estirar músculos.

_-(ahora entiendo porque Sakura llego muerta del cansancio esta mañana u.u)_—pensó impresionado Kakashi.

_-(si así es el calentamiento no quiero imaginar el entrenamiento -.-… y yo que pensé que Kakashi era un negrero en los entrenamientos)_ –pensaba Naruto mientras que los otros dos ocultaban su impresión y Sakura sonreía con arrogancia. –Kakashi-sensei haga lo que haga no deje a Dania-san darnos entrenamientos. –dice suplicante el rubio y Kakashi sonrío divertido.

-A ver si así aprenden a valorarme. –dice Kakashi mirando específicamente a Sayumi y Sasuke que se hicieron los desentendidos mirando a otro lado. – ustedes tres. –dice mirando a Sayumi, Sasuke y Naruto. –ya saben cómo son las habilidades de cada uno en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, saben sus lados ciegos como sus lados fuerte. Eso les ha ayudado mucho para cuando tienen enfrentamientos con demonios y pelean en conjunto. Pero no saben cómo es Sakura peleando, no como lo es ahora. Por esa razón alguien de ustedes peleara contra Sakura de esa forma el que pelee con ella observara todos eso y lo mismo Sakura hacia su contrincante, mientras que los otros dos observaran la pelea para notar su forma de lucha.

Sakura bufo no le agradaba la idea que observen detalladamente todos sus movimientos, en cuanto a Sayumi deseaba ser ella la que peleara contra Sakura mientras que los varones no deseaban hacerlo, nunca les ha gustado pelear contra Sakura, ellos la protegían, no peleaban contra ella por muy entrenamiento que sea.

– Cuando la pelea termine, los otros dos que solo observaban pelearan para que de esa forma Sakura analice sus habilidades también… ¿entendido?

Solo Naruto y Sayumi asintieron, pero Kakashi sabía que los otros dos habían entendido, lo dudaría si fuera Naruto quien no haya asentido.

– Bien, el contrincante de Sakura será… -hizo una pausa para darle más suspenso al momento sabiendo los nerviosos que estaban los varones y ansiosas las mujeres. –Sayumi. –tanto Sakura como la mencionada sonrieron triunfantes al ver que las ponían a pelear con quien deseaban pelear.

En cuanto los varones suspiraron aliviados, pero entonces Sasuke recordó como esas dos desprendían un aire competitivo en la carrera el mismo que desprendían Naruto y él haciendo que ensanche levemente los ojos, sabiendo que esas no atacaran como un simple entrenamiento sino como algo muy real.

_-(Se que notaste eso Kakashi entonces ¿Qué buscas dándoles la facilidad para que se lastimen entre sí?)_ –Sasuke miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi y esta aparentaba no darse cuenta de su mirada.

_-(esto va ser interesante)_ –pensó Dania notando como el aura de cada chica desprendía ansiedad y unas incontrolables ganas de romperle la cara a la otra.

_-(pelea entre chicas *¬* ¡genial! Kakashi-sensei si que piensa *¬* como hubiera deseado que este lloviendo para que haya lodo)_ –el rubio entro a su mundo de fantasías imaginándose a Sayumi y Sakura en poca ropa peleando bajo la lluvia, embarrándose de lodo mientras se toquetean igual que en las peleas de lodo de chicas dentro de una arena con fango, evento al que lo llevaba su padrino Jiraiya cada fin de semana junto con Kakashi.

La cara de Naruto mostraba que estaba fantaseando con algo pervertido, ese derrame nasal era lo que más lo delataba. Y Kakashi estaba teniendo las mismas fantasías que él, pero en su fantasía también le entraba Dania a la lucha de lodo, mas sorprendentemente Kakashi mantenía su rostro tranquilo no revelando lo que su sucia cabeza piensa, habilidad envidiable, aunque aun no lograba hacer que sus ojos no mostraran perversión, además que Dania podía sentir las sensaciones de los demás así que sonrío burlona sabiendo las sensaciones de cada uno.

_-(__Te borrare a golpes esa sonrisa pedante de ese lindo rostro_) Espero no necesites la ayuda de ese demonio lame botas para la pelea… rosita. –dice con burla Sayumi caminando alado de Sakura a mediación del campo para pelear con libertad.

-Para basuras como tú no necesito la ayuda de Dania. –dice con arrogancia mirándola de reojo de forma retadora misma forma que la pelinegra la miraba a ella.

Ambas se pusieron en medio del campo de entrenamiento, una frente la otra mirándose de forma penetrante, esperando el momento en que se les indique que el combate iniciara. Naruto y Kakashi habían salido de sus fantasías y miraban con atención al par de chicas que estaban algo alejadas para pelear. Sasuke miraba con tranquilidad al igual que Dania, pero a diferencia de ella se sentía preocupado porque Sakura salga lastimada en la pelea, conocía lo fuerte que era Sayumi y mas peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque sepa que Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte también no podía evitar ese miedo a que la lastimen y que salga su lado sobreprotector querer protegerla de todo.

-¡EMPIECEN! –grita Kakashi y al instante el par de chicas corre una a la otra dispuesta a atacar.

**Continuar****á**

**sas culebra O.O kien ganara? jajaja a mi punto dre vista ese ekipo es d lo mas raro, tiene a una peli-rosa amargada y traumada, una histerika y amante d las viboras, amabss son rivales, luego sta el rubio idiota amante dl ramen, el pelos de pollo arrogante, esos dos rivales a muerte y amigos. luego sta el kapitan ke es un pervertido huevon, el demonio maldito lambe botas y el lobo adorable ke siempre sta dormido jajajja asi o mas raro el ekipo?**

**espero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. Cuando el egoismo domina

**Cuando el egoísmo domina**

_En el parque central del pueblo, para ser más exactos en el área de juegos se encontraba de lo más feliz una pequeña niña rubia jugando con una niña castaña en el sube y baja._

_La pequeña rubia era muy bonita aparenta tener entre siete u ochos años, tenía unos grandes ojos color azules, su piel era lechosa que hacían resaltar mas sus ojos. Su cabello le llegaba al inicio de sus hombros teniéndolo en un corte recto. Una diadema lila lo adornaba y un largo flequillo de lado adornaba su frente. Era de estatura y complexión normal para su edad. Llevaba puesto un tierno y sencillo vestido color lila con algunos encajes blancos. Unas calcetas de holanes y unos zapatos de charol como los que usaban las muñecas de porcelana._

_La pequeña reía divertida en conjunto con la otra niña. Ella era muy amigable, amigos le sobraban, le hablaba a casi todo niño de la aldea, pero había uno al que no le hablaba y no porque ella no quisiera sino porque ese niño la ignoraba y para su desgracia era el niño más lindo que ha visto en la aldea, niño que desde que vio por primera vez le gusto y deseaba casarse con él cuando grande. Como toda niña sueña casarse con el chico de sus sueños. Y el niño de sus sueños era Uchiha Sasuke._

_Entonces lo vio, ahí venia el pequeño Sasuke vistiendo ese pantaloncillo corto color blanco, con su playera negra que tenía el símbolo de su clan a su espalda. Venía acompañado de un joven algo mayor, aparentaba tener entre doce y trece años, el cual tomaba de la mano al pequeño Sasuke, ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque como si esperaran a alguien._

_La rubia pensó que esa era una oportunidad para intentar nuevamente acercársele, que él acepte jugar con ella, que se fije en ella y que deje de ignorarla._

_-Ya vengo. Iré a saludar a alguien. –dice bajándose del sube y baja dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña con la que jugaba y esta extrañada asintió._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke se encontraba sentado con su hermano mayor, el pequeño tenía una cara de enojo y su hermano lo miraba divertido.<em>

_-Ya quita esa cara Sasuke-chan, que enserio te ves muy feo. Así ninguna niña se fijara en ti. –dice divertido y burlón._

_-¿Para qué quiero que las niñas se fijen en mi? son feas y molestas. –dice molesto volteándolo a ver haciendo un tierno puchero._

_-¿Entonces Sakura-chan es fea y molesta? –pregunta juguetón._

_-Ella es la excepción, por eso es mi amiga, aunque… aunque molesta si lo es muchas veces y más cuando me obliga a que juguemos juegos de niñas. _

_Itachi ríe divertido recordando como Sakura hace que su hermanito y el rubio se vistan de niñas._

_-Así que consideras a Sakura-chan linda. –dice juguetón, como amaba meterse con su hermano y el verle ese leve sonrojo le causo ternura y diversión._

_-¡Yo no dije eso! –exclama exaltado. _

_-Pero diste a entender que no es fea._

_-Pero no dije que sea linda. –dice fulminándolo con la mirada, odiaba que su hermano se meta con él y más cuando lo miraba y sonreía así como lo hacía ahora._

_-Pero lo das a entender. –no se daría por vencido, eso de joder a su hermanito era su hobby favorito además tenía que tener su recompensa por llevar a su hermano al parque._

_-Sakura y el dobe ya tardaron. –dice cambiando de tema, era inteligente y sabia que contra su hermano no podía, lo mejor era desviar el tema e Itachi se admiro porque su hermanito aprendiera rápido._

_-E__l tío Dan dijo que tía Tsunade había llevado a Sakura-chan a su chequeo médico. En cuanto a Naruto-kun pues ya sabes que tía Kushina lo debe andar correteando para bañarlo antes de traerlo al parque. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi, esta vez lo dejaría que desvié el tema, pensando que se lo merecía por haber actuado rápido antes de decir algo que lo comprometa._

_-Por eso te dije que fuéramos con el doctor de Sakura para venirnos juntos al parque. –dice acusador._

_-Lo mejor es esperarlos aquí. El tío Dan-san dijo que la tía Tsunade llevaría a Sakura al parque, y esperándolos aquí no corremos el riesgo de que ellas ya se hayan ido dando una vuelta de oquis. –dice con aburrimiento y Sasuke bufa con molestia odiando admitir que su hermano tiene razón._

_-¡Sasuke-kun! _

_El grito de una niña hizo que ambos Uchiha miraran hacia su dirección viendo a una rubia más o menos de la edad de Sasuke correr hacia ellos sonriéndoles levemente mientras alza una mano. Al reconocerla Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio e Itachi sonrió burlón._

_-No me dijiste que tenías novia y una muy linda. –dice insinuante codeándole las costillas._

_-¡No es mi novia, solo es una niña fastidiosa que me acosa! –exclama molesto e Itachi ríe divertido, sabía lo que era ser acosado por niñas de tu edad e incluso mas grandes o mas chicas, él toda su vida ha vivido lo mismo._

_-¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –saluda alegre la pequeña rubia al estar frente a ellos._

_-Hmn. –Sasuke volteo su rostro con fastidio y la pequeña reflejo tristeza en sus ojos, como siempre, la ignoraba._

_-Sasuke-chan no seas mal educado. –regaña Itachi._

_-Y tú no seas tan metiche. –dice molesto fulminando a su hermano con la mirada._

_-¿Quieres que le diga a mamá que no respondiste el lindo saludo de una linda niña? –al instante Sasuke se estremeció, si su madre se entera que es grosero con las niñas le va ir mal mientras que la niña se sonrojo ante como la llamo el chico muy apuesto que acompaña a Sasuke._

_-Hmn… hola. –saluda cortante Sasuke sin voltear a ver a Ino e Itachi sonrío triunfante a la vez divertido al ver como la niña se sonrojaba mas._

_-¡Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke-chan! –se presenta educadamente y la niña lo miro impresionada, ahora entendía el gran parecido y porque muchas veces lo vio acompañando a Sasuke. – ¿podría saber el nombre de tan linda niña? –dice galante sabiendo que la ponía más nerviosa, eso le divertía demasiado mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos con fastidio._

_-Ya-Yamanaka Ino. –dice apenada no atreviéndose a mirarlos a los ojos, en verdad se sentía muy feliz, sabía que ese sería su día de suerte, estando el hermano mayor de Sasuke ahí supo que tendría oportunidad de saber más de Sasuke._

_-Tu nombre suena como jabalí. –dice con burla Sasuke e Ino se sintió herida por sus palabras._

_-Pienso que Ino-chan es un nombre lindo. –dice Itachi tratando de animarla ya que su hermano se paso con su comentario, aunque fuera verdad no tenia porque ofender así a una niña, después de todo no tenía la culpa que sus padres fueran malos eligiendo nombres._

_-Gracias. –dice un poco más animada aun así se sentía deprimida porque el niño que le gusta haya dicho eso de su nombre._

_-¿Por qué no juegas con Ino-chan, Sasuke-chan? –pregunta Itachi mirando a su hermano y la rubia levanto su rostro más animada._

_-Porque no quiero. –dice cortante._

_-Eres muy malo. –dice la rubia no aguantándose las ganas de llorar tapándose su rostro mientras sollozaba e Itachi no sabía qué hacer, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro y su hermanito parecía no importarle después que fue él quien hizo llorar a la niña. Itachi sudaba __frío mirando nervioso a todos lados las miradas desaprobatorias de los demás._

_-Sasuke. –dice en forma de regaño._

_-No quiero jugar con ella, me cae mal. –dice el pequeño de forma berrinchuda y el llanto de la niña se intensifico poniendo más nervioso a Itachi._

_-¡Hola teme, Itachi-niisan! –Naruto llega con ellos saludándolos con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba sin notar a la niña que lloraba a su lado._

_-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Y tía Kushina? –pregunta Itachi._

_-Echando el chisme con las señoras de haya. –dijo repitiendo lo que dijo su madre y apuntando hacia donde estaba. _

_A Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y volteo viendo a Kushina platicar con un grupo de señoras y otra gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca._

_-Como sea. Qué bueno que viniste. —dice aliviado. –juega con Ino-chan. –dice apuntando a la niña que seguía llorando y el rubio volteo notando su presencia, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser despistado y ahora lo dejaba ver. _

_En cuanto Sasuke se tapaba los oídos con fastidio ante la llorona niña. Ino paro un poco su llanto y levanto el rostro viendo al niño rubio, lo reconoció__, era uno con lo que Sasuke siempre jugaba, sabía que el pelinegro siempre jugaba solo con dos niños, ese rubio y una peli-rosa con frente grande y gafas feas, niña a la cual siempre le tuvo celos, por eso nunca intentaba hablarle._

_-Si dobe, ve y juega con Yamanaka. –anima Sasuke para que se vallan esos dos y él pueda esperar tranquilamente a Sakura._

_-Por mi está bien. –dice despreocupado sonriéndole levemente a la rubia._

_-Pues no quiero jugar contigo. –dice berrinchuda cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Itachi __rió divertido ante la cara de indignación del rubio._

_-Pues no juegues conmigo y ya. –dice molesto haciéndose el digno, la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada y el rubio hacia lo mismo. –mejor vete de aquí... ¡chuchu! –dice como si espantara un perro, hasta agito su mano con desprecio provocando que a la rubia se le hinche una vena en la cabeza._

_-No me voy. Yo vine a jugar con Sasuke-kun y lo har__é. –dice con firmeza lo que les dejo ver a los hermanos Uchiha que la niña fingió llorar para conseguir que Sasuke juegue con ella._

_-(salió listilla) –piensa impresionado Itachi mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos._

_-Entonces llévate al teme y vete de aquí. _

_-El parque no es tuyo, si quiero me quedo aquí. –ambos se mandaban rayitos por la mirada._

_-¡Hola! –saluda una emocionada Sakura llegando a donde están ellos, mirando extrañada al par de rubios que estaban metidos en una pelea de mirada._

_-¡Hola! –exclama Sasuke poniéndose de pie colocándose frente a su amiga sonriéndole levemente._

_-(si que se porta diferente con Sakura-chan) –Itachi sonrío divertido. – ¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan? _

_-Bien. –responde sonriente, volteándolo a ver y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto, no le gustaba que Sakura le sonría a su hermano, muy apenas y soportaba que le sonría a Naruto._

_-¿Dónde está tía Tsunade? –pregunta para que deje de ver a su hermano y lo mire a él._

_-Se topo a tía Kushina y unas señoras más, y se quedo platicando con ellas. Yo al verlos cerca me vine. –al instante ambos pelinegros voltean hacia donde está el grupo de señoras chismosas y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca regresando su mirada hacia la peli-rosa. – ¿Por qué Naruto tiene una pelea de miradas con esa niña? –pregunta apuntando al par que por seguir en su pelea ni cuenta se daban de su presencia._

_-Los rubios tontos son incompresibles para mí. –dice burlón Sasuke y Sakura ríe divertida._

_-¡Te vez tan mona riendo Sakura-chan! –exclama emocionado Itachi poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Sakura de forma melosa, restregando su mejilla con la de ella, lógicamente se tuvo que agachar un poco para conseguirlo. _

_Cuando Sakura hacia muecas tiernas no podía evitar hacer eso, además que sabía que eso molestaba a su hermano menor. Sasuke miraba furioso a su hermano y Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. En cuanto al par de rubios salieron de su pelea al oír a Itachi haciendo que ambos volteen. Ino al ver a Sakura frunció el entrecejo, ahí estaba la niña que siempre estaba con Sasuke, la única con la que Sasuke jugaba y le sonreía, niña que odiaba._

_-¡Sa-ku__-ra-chian! –grita el rubio emocionado dispuesto a abrazarla, pero cayó de lleno al piso porque Itachi se movió llevándose a la pequeña._

_-Sakura-chan es mía y solo yo la abrazo. –dice meloso Itachi mirando con burla al rubio que al levantar el rostro lo fulmino con la mirada por hacerlo caer._

_-(¿Qué le ven tanto a esa fea?) –piensa celosa._

_-¡Dejen de molestar a Sakura! –dice molesto Sasuke que de un rápido movimiento tomo de la mano a Sakura y la alejo de su hermano sorprendiendo a Ino._

_Sakura tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, aunque ese tipo de escenas pasan siempre no lograba acostumbrarse. Sasuke rápidamente puso a Sakura atrás de él y fulmino con la mirada a Itachi que ocultaba su diversión en esa mirada triste porque le quitaron de sus brazos a Sakura y a Naruto que lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_-¡Siempre ustedes dos quieren acaparar a mi Sakura-chan! –dice Naruto molesto y apuntándolos acusador con el dedo._

_-Ustedes todos los días están con mi Sakura-chan así que no sean envidiosos y déjenme disfrutarla un rato. –dice meloso y juguetón Itachi._

_-¡No es su Sakura-chan par de tontos! –dice molesto Sasuke y Sakura __se sentía más avergonzada mientras que Ino estaba más furiosa, no podía creer que esa niña haga que esos tres se pelen por su atención._

_¿Qué le veían? ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Por qué ella conseguía hacer a Sasuke portarse así de posesivo con ella? ¿Cómo logro que Sasuke la toque, hable y juegue con ella? Esas preguntas taladraban la cabeza de la rubia. Entonces una idea vino a ella, esa chica era lo más cercano a Sasuke, era lo que Sasuke protegía, si ella se hace amiga de la frentona peli-rosa entonces Sasuke se fijara en ella y lograra que la note, que se dé cuenta que es mucho mejor que la peli-rosa. Volteo a verla, sabía que esa niña era la hija de la líder de la aldea, pero ni así lograba tener amigas, en la academia nadie se juntaba con ella y solo se burlaban de su pelo y frente. Sus únicos amigos eran Naruto y Sasuke, sabía que esos tres eran amigos de la infancia, eso se lo dijo una niña que se lo pregunto al rubio. Ellos la defendían de los demás niños, aun así el tener una amiga mujer seguro la pondrá feliz a ella y Sasuke lo verá haciendo que la aprecie más. Entonces tomo una decisión: si quiere tener a Sasuke-kun tenía que ganarse la amistad de la tal Sakura, aunque suene hipócrita y la peli-rosa no le caiga por ser una sabelotodo, tímida a la que le tiene envidia por estar con Sasuke, con tal de estar y jugar con él podrá soportar tener que ser amiga de la peli-rosa._

_Sonriendo traviesa camino hacia la peli-rosa y se coloco atrás de ella, le pico el hombro llamando su atención mientras que los varones seguían en su infantil pelea por Sakura. Sakura volteo viendo a la rubia sonreírle amigable._

_-¡Soy Yamanaka Ino ¿y tú eres…? _

_Sakura le sonrío, era la primer niña que le hablaba, sabía que las demás la odiaban por ser amiga de Sasuke o se burlaban por su pelo y frente, pero ella parecía no querer hacerlo y parecía no odiarla cosa que en verdad le emocionó._

_-¡Haruno Sakura! –dice sonriéndole amigable también._

_-Tienes un lindo nombre. ¿Puedo decirte Sakura-chan?_

_-Si. –dice sonrojada. – ¿yo puedo llamarte Ino-chan? –la rubia asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa._

_-Ellos parecen que tardaran en su pelea ¿por qué mejor no los dejamos y vamos a jugar nosotras? –pregunta emocionada y Sakura volteo viéndolos notando que tenía razón._

_-Vamos. –dice animada soltándose con cuidado del agarre de Sasuke y la rubia la tomo de la mano y así ambas corrieron a los columpios._

_-¿Y Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto después de unos minutos que el par de niñas se fueron haciendo que ambos pelinegros volteen y Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente al no haberse dado cuenta cuando ella__ se soltó de la mano y rápidamente la busco con la mirada al igual que los demás. Y la vio jugando con la rubia molesta, el verla sonreír en los columpio con la rubia, el verla tan feliz le saco una leve sonrisa. _

_-Ino-chan se la llevo a jugar. –dice Itachi apuntándolas._

_-(si a Sakura le hace feliz jugar con la rubia hostigosa creo que __podré soportar que juegue con nosotros) –pensó Sasuke sabiendo que su amiga siempre deseó jugar con niñas también y tener una amiga mujer. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no se fiara de la rubia razón que le dirigía la misma mirada desconfiada que Itachi, algo les daba mala espina._

_-¡Yo también quiero jugar Sakura-chan! –grita enérgico el rubio corriendo hacia los columpios y Sasuke lo siguió con tranquilidad, iba soportar que esa niña juegue con ellos, pero no iba a dejar a Sakura solas con ella, no le daba buena espina._

_-(bueno Sasuke-chan estará con ella y la defenderá de lo que sea, además tal vez soy paranoico y esa niña no le hará nada) –Itachi observaba como su hermano y Naruto llegaban con las niñas y ambos se peleaban empujándose queriendo ser el que empuje el columpio de Sakura. – (si soy paranoico, son solo niños ¿Qué le puede hacer?... igual si la rubia la lastima o la molesta Sasuke y Naruto ahí estará) –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez, siempre deseo ser de la edad de ellos para poder estar más con Sakura y no sabía esa necesidad, menos en momentos así. Resignado se sentó en la banca y al ver a una chica más o menos de su edad sentada en una banca de enfrente le dirigió una mirada coqueta, él también debía divertirse con algo ¿o no?._

* * *

><p>Se logra ver una gran habitación que ante los muebles y adornos se dejaba ver que pertenecía a una mujer. Aunque cabe destacar que la habitación se encontraba algo desordenada, había prendas femeninas regadas por todos lados. Recogiendo las prendas para acomodarlas donde es debido estaba una hermosa rubia que aparentaba tener más de quince años y menos de veinte. Su larga melena rubia era recogida en una coleta alta y un largo mechón de cabello caía en su rostro cubriéndole un ojo. Su piel era lechosa y suave a la vista. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules que mostraban picardía. Su cuerpo era escultural, con senos grandes, caderas anchas, piernas torneadas y cintura pequeña. Vestía un short de mezclilla color celeste que le llegaba a mediación del muslo, un calzado deportivo de color blanco y una blusa de mangas cortas ceñida al cuerpo lila y con estampados de flores en plateado al frente.<p>

La rubia lleva una carga de ropa que recién había doblado y se encaminaba al closet, pero accidentalmente con su cadera empujo el buró al lado de su cama haciendo caer un par de portarretratos. Ante el ruido que causaron al caer la rubia volteo y bufo con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia su ropero para acomodar la ropa recién doblada.

-Genial. Yo acomodando mi recamara y en el proceso desordeno mas. –dice con fastidio

Al terminar de acomodar esa carga de ropa camino hacia el buró para enderezar nuevamente los portarretratos. Cuando enderezo el primero dejo ver la foto de ella a los doce años acompañada por dos chicos a sus lados y un hombre atrás de ella, uno de los chicos era gordito de pelo castaño, sosteniendo una bolsa de patatas mientras sonreía amigable a la cámara, el otro chico era más delgado, también era castaño, tenía un porte y muecas que provocaban a uno flojera con solo verlo y tenía un extraño peinado; una coleta recogida con los pelos en punta que pareciera como si fuera la cola de una piña. El hombre era alto, cabellera castaña y tenia barba, un cigarro prendido estaba entre sus labios.

Luego enderezo el otro portarretratos mostrando la foto de ella cuando tenía nueve años abrazando a una peli-rosa de su edad que usaba gafas que le tapaban casi todo el rostro. Al ver esa foto sus ojos mostraron tristeza y melancolía. Tomo el portarretrato en sus manos para verlo más de cerca y su mano paso por el rostro de la peli-rosa en una suave caricia.

_-(__Y pensar que mi intención era solo fingir ser una amiga para ti y de forma inconsciente me convertí en verdad tu amiga y tú te convertiste para mí en mi primer y verdadera amiga… Sakura. _

_Entendí porque ellos te querían y protegían así, sin darme cuenta yo también te protegía y te quería. Tu personalidad me gano haciendo que yo llegue a quererte como una hermana, pero… pero mi egoísmo fue tan fuerte y el causante de que yo rompa esa linda y hermosa amistad. No sabes cuánto me lamente eso y más cuando moriste, sentí un remordimiento enorme y desee con fervor no haber desperdiciado todos esos meses en los que te tenía cerca y por mi egoísmo te deje de hablar__… todo por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importo cuando yo a ti si te importaba y lo peor de todo es que ese enamoramiento por Sasuke-kun paso hace tiempo)_ –la rubia coloco cuidadosamente el portarretrato en el buró y salió corriendo de su habitación.

La chica corrió por el pasillo de la parte de arriba y bajo las escaleras pasando por el recibidor, abrió una puerta que conectaba su casa a la florería de su madre. Cerrando la puerta al adentrarse a la florería vio a su madre atrás de una vitrina haciendo un arreglo floral. Ino era muy parecida a su madre en el físico, aunque lógicamente ella tenía facciones más maduras.

-¿Terminaste de acomodar tu habitación… Ino? –pregunta la mujer sin voltear a verla poniéndole mucha atención al arreglo que hacía.

-Tengo que salir cuando venga término. –dice tomando unos cuantos lirios, los que a ella se le hicieron más hermosos.

-Eso sí que no, te dije que no saldrás hasta que acomodes tu habitación. –dice con firmeza la mujer quitando su mirada del arreglo que hacía para ver a su hija, pero al ver que tenía un ramo de flores en mano alzo una ceja. – ¿a donde piensas ir con esas flores?

-Al cementerio. Tengo ganas de platicar con ella. –dice con un deje de tristeza aun así su sonrisa no se borro. Su madre le sonrío con tristeza.

-Ve. Pero no tardes mucho.

-Tratare, pero ya sabes que cuando hablo con la frentona el tiempo se me va volando. –dice divertida saliendo de ahí corriendo y su madre sonrío; era verdad, cuando Sakura vivía la rubia se pasaba horas y horas platicando o jugando con su amiga, y eso no cambio cuando ella murió y la rubia va a visitarla al cementerio.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sayumi estaba una frente a la otra, ambas tenía una mirada retadora dirigida a la otra, estaba impacientes porque Kakashi de inicio a la pelea.<p>

-¡EMPIECEN! –grita Kakashi y al instante el par de chicas corre una a la otra dispuesta a atacar.

Antes de llegar a Sayumi, Sakura se dejo caer hacia enfrente apoyando solo su mano derecha en el piso y con esta se impulso un poco barriendo con sus pies a Sayumi, mas esta lo supo esquivar y salto con su pie izquierdo un poco flexionado dejando que el derecho este mas alzado dejando ver que con el pensaba golpear a la peli-rosa, aun apoyando su mano derecha en el piso cargándole su peso a ella tomo con su otra mano el pie de Sayumi y la lazo unos metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol que el cual ante la potencia se derrumbo.

Sakura de un salto se puso de pie mirando hacia donde empujo a Sayumi sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia. En cuanto a los varones que observaban la batalla se impresionaron ante la fuerza que tenia Sakura, ella no fue muy fuerte ni veloz en el pasado y sabían que había mejorado eso, pero el mandar a volar a Sayumi solo con una mano y fue tan fuerte como la lanzo que derribo el árbol realmente era para impresionarse aun siendo cazadores.

Algo aturdida Sayumi se puso de pie y movió su cuello a ambos lados tronándoselo, le había dolido el impacto contra el árbol después de todo era humana, no una anormal como esa peli-rosa contra la que peleaba. Ella pudo sentir que ella poseía una fuerza impresionante porque noto con la facilidad con que la mando a volar, como si de una simple vara se tratara.

_-(nota metal: cuidarme de que me ac__ierte un golpe) _–Sayumi ahora se trono los hombros haciendo movimientos circulares. –esto apenas comienza. –dice para sí misma.

-Es lo que pienso. –dice una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ensanche los ojos, no la sintió llegar y viendo al frente notaba que Sakura ya no estaba donde se suponía debía de estar. Miro hacia atrás de reojo viéndola atrás de ella sonriendo de esa forma que comenzaba a odiar. –diviérteme. –una sonrisa sádica adorno sus labios dejando ver que fue mala influencia para ella ser educada y entrenada por un demonio todo ese tiempo.

Sayumi con un poco de dificultad esquivo la patada media que Sakura le iba a dar. Saltando hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire Sayumi apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura y los apretó para en el momento de caer de pie espalda con espalda emplear algo de fuerza para agarrar a Sakura estampándola de frente al suelo.

No alcanzo a disfrutar su muy buen movimiento cuando se golpeo la cabeza. Sakura la había tomado de los tobillos jalándola para que ella caiga de espaldas al suelo.

-Están muy parejas. –dice impresionado Naruto.

-Sakura-sama solo está jugando. De no ser así esto hubiera terminado ya. –dice con burla Dania ganándose una mirada incrédula de todos. –mi señora tiene el poder de un demonio clase "B" e incluso un poco más fuerte y ustedes lo saben. –dice despreocupada manteniendo su mirada en la pelea haciendo que los demás la regresen también.

Naruto empezó a sentir preocupación por Sayumi, ella era fuerte lo sabía, como también sabía que Sakura lo era más y su peli-rosa amiga había cambiado dejando ver que no le importaba lastimar a alguien por muy aliado que sea y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

_-(Calculando a nivel de demonios Sayumi quedaría en rango "C" e incluso pienso que un poco más fuerte. Sé que Sakura es fuerte y teniendo a un demonio como maestro no dudo que supere un poco a un demonio "B", aun así sigo aguardando la esperanza que Sakura no lastime de gravedad a Sayumi, de igual caso si lo intenta me meteré para impedirlo)_ –Kakashi se mantenía viendo serio la pelea al igual que Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Ino a los doce años estaba en el parque esperando a su amiga Sakura. Ese día Tsunade repartiría a los nuevos equipos de cazadores. Fue llamando a diferente hora a los chicos de su edad que serian nuevos aprendices de cazadores. A ella ya le habían asignado su equipo y para su desgracia no le toco ni con su amiga ni con Sasuke o ya de perdido con Naruto.<em>

_Tenía curiosidad de saber con quienes le había tocado a su amiga, a esa peli-rosa que comenzó a hablarle por egoísmo y poco a poco se fue ganando su aprecio convirtiéndose en su amiga de verdad._

_-¡INO-CERDA! –volteo hacia donde escucho el grito de su amiga viéndola venir corriendo hacia ella sonriéndole tan amigablemente que le contagio la sonrisa._

_-¡NO ME DIGAS CERDA, FRENTONA! –grita molesta, pero esa sonrisa y mirada dejaba ver que no estaba molesta._

_-Y tú no me digas frentona. –dice con molestia mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y ya no gritando por estar ya cerca de ella._

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿con quién te toco? –pregunta con impaciencia y al instante el rostro de la chica se alumbro._

_-¡Con Sasuke-kun y Naruto! –exclama emocionada._

_Ino ensancho sus ojos sorprendida entrando en un leve shock. Sintió enojo, envidia y celos a la vez. Aunque sea su amiga no había dejado de encelarse porque aunque Sasuke le hable y sea amable de vez en cuando con ella con Sakura es muy diferente, a leguas se nota que a ella le habla por ser a__lguien importante para él. Con la peli-rosa es atento, protector, la mira diferente y se nota que la quiere, en especial que le habla porque él lo desea no por compromiso como se nota que le habla a ella. _

_-¿Ino-chan? –llama extrañada al ver que su amiga bajaba la cabeza. _

_-¡Vaya! Imagino que el ser la hija de la líder de la aldea y uno de los del consejo tiene sus ventajas. –dice de una forma sombría y hasta rencorosa que extraño a la peli-rosa._

_-¿De que hablas? –sospechaba lo que quería decir, pero no lo quería creer._

_-¡No te hagas la inocente! –exclama furiosa levantando el rostro dejándole ver esos ojos llenos de resentimiento. –siempre haciéndote la mosquita muerta para que Sasuke-kun sienta lastima por ti. –los ojos de Sakura mostraron dolor, jamás pensó que su amiga pensara eso sobre ella. –siendo tan inocente, llorona, mártir y según tu linda cuando en verdad eres una niña consentida y fea. Seguramente le lloriqueaste a tu madre para que mueva sus influencias y te ponga con Sasuke-kun._

_-No sabía que pensaras eso de mí o que tuvieras ese concepto sobre mi persona. –dice con tranquilidad tratando de que ese nudo en la garganta le dej__e hablar, la verdad le dolían las palabras de su amiga. –pero te soy sincera al decirte que yo no le dije a mi madre que me ponga con Sasuke-kun y con Naruto… ¡Es más! Nunca hablo con mi madre sobre temas de su trabajo y si conocieras bien a mi madre supieras que ella no toma decisiones así por un simple capricho de su hija, porque ella divide su trabajo de su vida personal. Aunque no te miento, me alegro que me tocara con mis dos mejores amigos aunque hubiera deseado que me tocara contigo también, pero así como me alegro, me sorprendió._

_-No te creo nada. –dice cortante mirándola con desdén. –siempre he sabido que estas loquita por Sasuke-kun y te haces la víctima en todo para ganar su atención aprovechándote de que él te quiere como hermana. –la furia la cegó, no sabía lo que decía o tal vez si, estaba sacando todos es__as oscuras palabras que intentaba ocultar en el fondo de su alma, sabía que las palabras que salían ahora de su boca no eran nada más que provocadas por la envidia que siempre le tuvo, envidia que ni con la amistad que tenían se pudo borrar. –sabes que yo soy mucho más bonita que tu. Que Sasuke-kun haría mejor pareja conmigo e incluso sabes que a mí me gusta. Si no estuvieras tu lo más seguro es que ya estaría conmigo, pero de seguro por no lastimarte no se acerca mucho a mi. _

_Sakura sabía que a Ino le gustaba Sasuke, se le notaba e incluso se lo había confesado tiempo atrás como ella le había confesado que siempre sintió algo por Sasuke. Pudiera sonar egoísta pero ni por su amiga se iba alejar de Sa__suke porque lo amaba tanto que ni aunque su amiga guste de él la haría alejarse o dejar el camino libre aunque ella pensaba que no tenia oportunidad porque en una cosa si tenía razón Ino a su punto de vista y era en que Sasuke la veía como hermana._

_-¿Ya vas a llorar? –dice con fastidio viendo esas rebeldes lagrimas de la chica salir de sus ojos, ya no las pudo retener e Ino estaba tan furiosa que no media en nada sus palabras en cuanto a Sakura rápidamente se las secó aun así no dejaban de salir y es que en verdad le dolían las palabras de su primer y única amiga. –no sé porque te aguante tanto si eres una llorica que llora por todo… espera ya recordé porque. –dice con burla y desdén. – ¿sabes porque me convertí en tu amiga en primer lugar? Fue por conveniencia, porque acercándome a ti estaría más tiempo con Sasuke-kun. –Sakura conocía a Ino y sabia que no mentía, lo pudo ver en sus ojos y eso fue lo que más le dolió._

_Lo que ninguna de las dos sabían es que cuando Sakura salió corriendo del despacho de Tsunade sus amigos curiosos las siguieron e incluso le gritaron para seguirla, pero ella por ir tan emocionada en su propósito de ver a su amiga ni los oyó. Cuando ellos la vieron hablar con Ino decidieron darle su espacio pero como los metiches que son se quedaron escondidos en las ramas de unos árboles para escuchar y la verdad ambos estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que la rubia le decía a la peli-rosa y la forma en la que se lo decía. _

_Naruto desde hace rato que quería intervenir y decirle unos cuantos insultos a la chica que él llego a apreciar como amiga aunque se la pase peleando con ella, no soportaba que lastimen así a Sakura o que le hablen así, a ella la quiere como una hermana, pero Sasuke le tapo la boca y lo retuvo haciendo que el rubio lo fulmine con la mirada pero al ver los ojos llenos de frialdad de su amigo no siguió insistiendo en soltarse y se mantuvo tranquilo._

_-Ahora que ya Sasuke-kun me habla y no me ignora creo que no tengo por qué seguir soportándote. _

_-Entiendo. –dice con tristeza Sakura. –debí imaginármelo desde el principio. Pero la ilusión de tener una amiga mujer me cegó. Aunque yo no lo haya sido para ti, tu para mi fuiste una gran amiga, enserio valoro y valorare los momentos felices que pasamos juntas ¿y por qué no? Los momentos tristes también porque son recuerdos importantes. ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga este tiempo Ino-chan! Aunque haya sido una molestia para ti tener que fingirlo, pero muchos de tus consejos me sirvieron de mucho. –las lagrimas de los ojos de la peli-rosa no dejaban de salir y para que la rubia no las siga viendo sabiendo lo mucho que le molestan salió corriendo de ahí._

_Fue entonces cuando Ino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e hizo. Que dejo que su envidia hablara por ella, que como muchos humanos se dejo cegar por la oscuridad en su ser y lastimo a alguien que realmente quiere y aprecia todo por simples celos._

_Sus ojos se nublaron y sintió una gran opresión en su pecho. Sabía que aunque su amiga le perdone lo que le dijo ahora ella jamás se perdonara y no podrá verla a los ojos, que siempre recordara lo mucho que la hirió y no se merece ser su amiga. Ahí se dio cuenta que muchas veces dominada por oscuridades uno puede herir a personas que son muy importantes en su vida, a personas que de forma inconsciente protegías porque así fue, ella solía proteger a Sakura al igual que Sasuke y es que ella provoca en uno un sentimiento de protección que a veces lo haces de forma inconsciente y ahí entendió porque todo aquel que la conoce desea protegerla. Porque para ella Sakura se convirtió no solo en una amiga sino en una hermana._

_-(Sakura) –la rubia llevo su mano derecha a su pecho del lado izquierdo encerrando su ropa en un puño mientras sus ojos luchaban por retener las lagrimas._

_-Suponía que al principio te acercaste a Sakura por eso. –dijo una voz masculina, ronca pero aun infantil._

_Esa voz la rubia la reconocía y vio a Sasuke saltar de la rama de un árbol siendo seguido por Naruto. Cada uno se coloco frente a ella y el ver la forma tan fría en que la miraban ambos le dolió __más, porque ellos también se habían convertido en sus amigos, no tan preciados como Sakura, pero si importantes. Además que Sasuke-kun es el chico que desde niña le ha gustado, chico por el cual esos sentimientos de envidia hacia Sakura comenzaron y nunca se fueron._

_-Pero el verla tan feliz me hizo pasarlo por alto. Después vi sinceridad en tu amistad con ella y pensé que te había ganado así que no había porque preocuparse. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke y Naruto se mantenía callado, sabía que si hablaba heriría mucho a la rubia y aunque le pesara aun la apreciaba, pero en Sasuke era diferente, él nunca sintió nada por Ino y solo la trataba por Sakura, nada mas por ella, si la rubia hirió a Sakura él con gusto herirá a la rubia, así es él; no le importa herir a la demás gente y menos si esa gente hiere a los que él ama. –como tú te acercaste a Sakura simplemente para acercarte a mí. Yo deje que te acerques a mí por Sakura. Nunca me caíste bien y si te soporte fue por que eras alguien importante para Sakura. No me importa lo que sientas por mí, si acaso solo me provocan nauseas gustarle a alguien tan hueco como tú. _

_Naruto volteo hacia Sasuke, en verdad se estaba pasando, sabía que no mentía pero estaba siendo muy cruel, en cuanto a Ino ya no pudo retener las lagrimas, sabía que se merecía eso porque ella fue también cruel con alguien inocente, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera. _

_– Antes sentía solo indiferencia por ti. Ahora, ahora te odio. – dice con desprecio._

_Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la rubia sacándole más lagrimas aun así no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada como si quisiera recibir el castigo que ella pensaba merecía._

_Sasuke. –Naruto lo llama en forma de regaño, esperando que se controle._

_-Esas palabras que le dijiste a Sakura y el saber lo que hiciste con ella, que la ilusionaste con tu falsa amistad que ahora la rompes. Que la utilizaste no hicieron más que ganarte en mí odio. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, me da asco simplemente verte. –Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar las ramas de los árboles del parque a una velocidad impresionante para ir a alcanzar a Sakura, sabía que ahor__a estaba llorando por la pérdida de una amistad y él quería consolarla, estar con ella como ha hecho todos estos años._

_Ino se dejo caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras empezaba a llorar, ahora su pecho no solo le dolía por haber perdido a su amiga por egoísmo sino porque la persona que ella cree amar la odia y la insulto muy cruel._

_Naruto dejo de ver por donde Sasuke se fue, él también quería estar con su amiga que seguramente está sufriendo, pero sentía que no podía irse y dejar a Ino ahí, y así, le provocaba algo de lastima. Con tranquilidad se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza, no la iba abrazar, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afectos con la rubia, de hecho de solo pensar en la idea de abrazarla para consolarla se le sombreaba la frente de azul._

_-Cada uno siembra lo que cosecha. –dice el rubio con tranquilidad. Él le tenía resentimiento, pero no sabía odiar a la gente como a Sasuke le es tan fácil hacerlo._

_-Lo único bueno de esto es que ya no soportare tus idioteces. –dice juguetona entre el llanto y el rubio sonrío divertido._

* * *

><p><em>-(<em>_Cuando eres niño sueles ser tan egoísta que muchas veces pierdes lo que verdaderamente importa) –_pensaba Ino mostrando tristeza mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea que la llevarían al cementerio.

* * *

><p>Sayumi respirando agitada con el aspecto desastroso dejando ver la intensa batalla que tenia, estaba frente a Sakura, la cual se veía tan tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada de esfuerzo. La única herida que tenía era un labio partido y mejilla hinchada, pero como varios de los rasguños que le hizo empezaba a sanar como si nada. Lo único que denotaba que tenia rato peleando era la suciedad de tierra en su ropa y partes visibles del cuerpo al igual que Sayumi.<p>

La peli-rosa miraba altanera a la chica que estaba parada frente a ella, bueno estaba flexionada dejando ver que muy apenas se podía mantener de pie.

Sayumi hizo una mueca de dolor, esa maldita le había hecho esforzarse de más y la herida en su brazo izquierdo que se hizo en la madrugada comenzó a abrirse haciendo que mire de reojo su brazo notando como la sangre traspasaba poco a poco los vendajes y la ropa.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya pare la pelea. Sayumi se ve muy cansada. –dice Naruto mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

-Sayumi siente que puede dar más, si la detengo me molerá a golpes. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi manteniendo su mirada en la pelea al igual que los otros, viendo como Sayumi se enderezaba de nuevo y corría hacia Sakura para atacarla.

* * *

><p><em>Ino teniendo casi trece años iba corriendo por las calles de la aldea. Era de día. En sus ojos se reflejaba dolor y angustia.<em>

_-(Anoche demonios atacaron la casa de los Haruno y todos murieron… el velorio será esta tarde) –las palabras de su padre le taladraban la cabeza, no se lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, su amiga, la que aunque ya no haya hablado todo este tiempo, la cual quiere como hermana y desea que sea feliz no puede morir, simplemente no puede estar muerta, aun tenía que armarse de valor para pedirle disculpas y volver a ser amigas, tenía que felicitarla por conseguir estar con la persona que ama, persona de la cual ella se dio cuenta que en verdad no ama y simplemente era un enamoramiento de un aspecto apuesto. _

_Aun tenía que ir al parque para recordar viejos tiempos, aun tenía que platicar de chicos y ella hacerle preguntas indecorosas sobre Sasuke-kun para hacerla sonrojar y ella reírse de lo tímida que es, aun tenía que pelearse con Naruto nuevamente y que su amiga los detenga para que no se maten, aun tenía que estar con su amiga para burlarse cuando Naruto mira como bobo a Hinata, aun tenía que ayudar a Sasuke-kun para que elija regalos de aniversarios para su amiga y ella conociéndola y siendo mujer será su mejor consejera, aun tenia misiones que hacer con ella, aun tenían que entrenar juntas para sobresalir como cazadoras, aun tenían que llegar a la adolescencia juntas, aun tenían que contarse su primera vez, aun tenían que celebrar porque se comprometieron con el hombre que aman, aun tienen que tener despedida de soltera organizada por ella, aun tiene que usar un ridículo vestido para ser madrina de la boda de Sakura con Sasuke-kun, aun tenía que ir con el doctor con su amiga para saber que ella está embarazada y ella gritara como loca pidiendo ser la madrina, compitiendo con Naruto para ser él el padrino del bebé, aun tenía que ir de compras con su amiga y ambas tener caras de bobas y gritar como locas al ver ropas de bebés, aun tenían que platicar ambas imaginándose como serán los bebés, y ella se burlara diciéndole a su amiga que espera que no nazca el pobre bebé frentón y miope como ella, que si es niño ojala no saque su pelo rosa o será humillante, ella le dirá maldita cerda pero igual deseara lo mismo, deseara que se parezca a Sasuke-kun.. son tantas cosas que les falta por vivir y que ella quiere vivir con ella, que quiere compartir con ella, tantas risas, tantos abrazos, vivir sus primeras borracheras y todos sus primeros juntas o al menos ser la primera en contárselo, que Sakura la regañe por andar de noviera y pasarse de coqueta, son tantas cosas que les faltan por vivir._

_Lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza salían de sus ojos, un fuerte nudo tenía en su garganta, de esos nudos que hasta te cuesta respirar, aun así no importaba, ella seguía corriendo, quería ir a casa de Naruto y que él le diga que no es verdad, que Sakura si se salvo._

_Y finalmente llego a la casa del rubio, pero cuando estaba por tocar la puerta se abrió haciendo que de unos pasos hacia atrás. Se tapo la boca con horror conteniéndose para no gritar. Ahí estaba Naruto saliendo con sus padres, pero lo que le hizo reaccionar así fue el ver los ojos rojos por el llanto que aun derramaba de los hermosos ojos de Naruto, ojos que se veían igual de enrojecidos que los de su madre. Los tres Namikaze vestían trajes formales y de negro dejando ver el luto._

_-I-Ino. –dice sorprendido el rubio aun así sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas._

_-Dime que no es verdad. Que Sakura si está viva. –decía suplicante muy apenas pudiendo hablar a causa de ese nudo en su garganta._

_M__ás lágrimas salieron por los ojos del rubio y Kushina no lo resistió mas, otra vez comenzó a llorar y Minato la abrazo dándole consuelo. El rubio mayor se alejo un par de pasos del par de chicos para darles algo de privacidad._

_-Lo-lo siento. –fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, al momento de voltear el rostro, no soportaba su propio dolor menos ver el de los demás._

_-¿Por qué? –dice Ino furiosa y llorando con más ganas mientras se acercaba al rubio y daba fuertes golpes en su pecho con sus puños. – ¡¿Por qué no la protegieron? ustedes siempre lo hacen ¿done estaban ahora? –grita furiosa golpeándolo con más fuerza y el rubio sin mirarla se dejaba golpear sabiendo que Ino se decía esas palabras como si se las reprochara a sí misma. – ¿Por qué me aleje de ella? Por mi egoísmo perdí momentos valiosos con ella y ahora no puedo recuperarlos. _

_El rubio se imaginaba lo que sentía después de todo sabia que aunque Ino se haya acercado a Sakura de forma egoísta la llego a querer y apreciar, sabía que no solo dolor sentía sino culpa, culpa como la que él sintió porque el ultimo recuerdo de su amiga es de ella llorando sintiéndose traicionada por ellos. _

_– ¿Por qué ella?_

_Entonces abrazo a Ino escondiendo su rostro en su hombro y llorando de forma más abierta, él necesitaba desahogarse más y ella también lo necesitaba. Nunca se llevaron bien pero ella sabía que podía contar con él en momentos así y él sabía que podía contar con ella en momento así._

_Ino apretó mas el abrazo llorando, sacando todo el dolor sintiendo que aunque Naruto este igual de destrozado que ella le daba algo de calidez y consuelo como ella intentaba dárselo a él._

_Minato sintiendo un nudo en la garganta los miraba de reojo abrazando más fuerte a su esposa que tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho._

* * *

><p>El recordar el dolor de la muerte de Sakura hizo que rebeldes lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se las limpio con uno de sus dedos y siguió caminando por el cementerio, por el mismo pasillo al que iba cada mes, por el cual recorrió el día de ayer que se celebro el quinto aniversario de su muerte. Pero se detuvo en seco un par de lapidas antes de llegar a su destino al ver a Minato supervisando a varios trabajadores del cementerio que removían una de las lapidas. Corrió acercándose viendo que la lapida que quitaban era la de Sakura.<p>

-¡Hola Ino-chan! –saluda amigable Minato al verla.

-¿Por qué la quitan? –dice apuntándola no contestándole el saludo y no es por mal educada sino porque fue lo único que pudo decir ante la impresión.

-Las lapidas son solo para los muertos. Es un lugar donde sus seres queridos vienen a platicar, a orar o simplemente a dejar ofrenda –dice con tranquilidad. – ¿para qué poner una lapida si no hay muerto?

-¿Qué… que quiere decir? –dice impresionada y a la vez en shock, entendía y a la vez no lo quería decir.

-Nosotros supusimos que Sakura-chan murió al ver todo lo que paso, pero nunca encontramos su cuerpo.

Ino ahora entendía porque en el velorio no se mostró el cuerpo de Sakura, pero tampoco lo hicieron con los demás y nadie dijo nada porque todos pensaron que lo hicieron porque los malditos demonios que los atacaron los dejaron irreconocibles.

– En la madrugada supimos que Haruno Sakura no había muerto.

Minato sabía que ella debería saber todo, no por nada era la mejor amiga de la peli-rosa o lo fue, además que fue una de las que sufrió mucho por su muerte, igual no iba a ser un secreto, pronto la noticia se correrá. Ino estaba en shock y las palabras de Minato se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. El rubio al notar su estado de shock camino hacia ella y paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro en forma amigable mientras se alejaba con ella un poco y la rubia se dejaba llevar por su estado de shock.

-Ino-chan se que apreciaste mucho a Sakura en el pasado y que aun la aprecias. Sé que es alguien importante para ti. Sakura ayer regreso, ella nunca murió.

-¡¿Si fue así porque nos dejo creer que murió? ¡¿Por qué nos hizo sufrir así? –grita alterada al momento de reaccionar mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba feliz de que su amiga estaba viva, pero el recordar todo lo que sufrió le hizo enojarse.

-Ino. En ese ataque hace cinco años a su familia ella vivió un trauma muy horrible. Vio como mataban a sus padres y prima frente a sus ojos, y tan solo tenía doce años. –dice con tranquilidad e Ino se calmo un poco escuchando y a la vez sintiendo angustia imaginándose lo que Sakura sufrió. – de hecho ella no se hubiera salvado. –Ino la mira interrogante y Minato suspiro con pesadez. –un demonio la salvo. –la rubia lo miro incrédula, un demonio no salva a un humano al menos que tenga un contrato con él entonces sus ojos mostraron horror. –no, ella no hizo ningún contrato. –dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba y la rubia suspiro aliviada mientras que Minato sabía que no debía decirle sus sospechas, ella como todos los aldeanos deberían saber la versión de Sakura porque tal vez era verdad y lo de él y los del consejo solo eran sospechas. –Sakura antes del ataque salvo a ese demonio y él como pago salvo a Sakura, y ahora le sirve siguiendo pagando ese deuda que siente con ella por salvarle la vida. Mira tal vez Sakura te contara bien las cosas. –dice al ver su mirada aun sin comprender del todo. –pero debes saber que Sakura nos hizo creer que murió en ese ataque por miedo, temía que esos demonios regresaran de nuevo a matarla, ella quería entrenar, volverse fuerte para poderse defender…

-No confió en nosotros. –fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Es compresible que no confiara en nadie de esta aldea para protegerla porque ninguno de nosotros pudo protegerla en el primer ataque. Y confió en el demonio que la salvo y juro lealtad por salvarle la vida. Es normal, todo aquel que viva lo que ella vivió actuaría así. –dice compresible e Ino asintió con entendimiento. –ella decidió engañar a sus amigos para engañar a sus enemigos al hacer creer que murió en ese ataque. Sin contar que no quería regresar al lugar donde murieron sus padres, le era doloroso. Pero ahora ella entreno, es mucho más fuerte y ya no le es difícil enfrentar el lugar donde sus padres murieron. Aun así ese hecho la marco y ella ya no es la misma de antes. Es alguien muy frío que si la ves no solo sentirás dolor al sentir perdida la persona que conocías sino impresión por su metamorfosis y solo hablo de su carácter. –Ino lo miro impresionado, pero entonces sonrío, hace tiempo que su egoísmo había sido controlado, ahora sabia pensar antes en los demás que solo en sí misma y eso se lo debía a la madurez y a Sakura.

-Los amigos estamos para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas. Y aunque ella no quiera mi amistad yo se la daré. Estaré con ella aunque me aleje. –dice con decisión y Minato sonrío levemente.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Aunque ella no lo muestre o lo diga. Aunque ella solo deje ver que solo necesita a ese demonio que la acompaña yo se que en el fondo esta esa pequeña Sakura que todos queremos y que solo las personas que aman lograran salvar de esa oscuridad. Sé que ella en el fondo los necesita a ti como a Naruto y Sasuke, así que no te engañes por lo que muestre.

-No lo haré. Mi madre dice que soy una cabezona y Sakura decía lo mismo. No me daré por vencida y conseguiré que volvamos a ser amigas. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Minato le acaricio la cabeza sonriéndole amigable.

**Continuar****á**

**T.T sinceramente escribir ste kap me provoko un nudo en la garganta T.T stuvo muy tristre... espero les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	10. ¿La amistad sigue?

**¿La amistad sigue?**

Sayumi se enderezo y corrió hacia Sakura desapareciendo de su campo de visión y reapareciendo enfrente de ella usando una velocidad impresionante. La pelinegra se inclino y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire y Sakura por confiada pensando que no la iba a golpear tan fuerte a causa de verla débil no se preocupo en esquivarlo. Rápidamente para evitar que se recuperara la pelinegra le dio una barrida tirándola al suelo boca arriba, se puso rápidamente de pie, pero cayo porque aun tirada Sakura la barrio con sus pies y rápidamente se coloco encima de ella, sentándose en su estomago y aprisionando sus manos en el suelo dedicándole esa sonrisa altanera que la sacaba de sus casillas, quería borrársela de un puñetazo en la cara, pero no podía porque la muy maldita tenia ambos brazos de ella aprisionados con sus manos y el suelo.

Los espectadores se mantenían viendo la pelea, el único preocupado era Naruto y aunque Kakashi no lo muestre también lo estaba y se mantenía alerta para detener la pelea si Sakura hacia algo de mas.

-Con que el olor a sangre… Sakura se inclina acercando su nariz al brazo izquierdo de la chica, olfateándolo como si de un perfume se tratara. –viene de aquí. Ya se me hacia raro oler sangre en ti si me he contenido para no cortar tu piel o no darte un golpe que te hiera. –dice con burla, levantando su rostro para ver la mirada fulminante que Sayumi le dirigía.

Dania alzo una ceja, sabía que su sangre de demonio en Sakura tenía sus consecuencias y adrenalina de batalla, más enojo, mas celos, más sangre igual a pérdida de control que a ella se le hace fascinante, pero no podía dejar que pierda el control ahí y así, si la deja ella pagara los platos rotos de su mal humor y desquite, así que desenredo sus brazos manteniéndose atenta para detenerla si es necesario.

Kakashi noto como Dania dejaba su porte despreocupado y se ponía alerta, eso le preocupo y estaba por detener la pelea, pero Dania coloco una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

-No te muevas que si te acercas ahorita no le importara quien seas. –dice con tranquilidad y Kakashi alzo una ceja sin entender.

Sakura en una suave caricia, como si lo disfrutara subió la mano que sostenía la muñeca izquierda de Sayumi. Sus ojos mostraban excitación que asusto a Sayumi, ahora que lo notaba Sakura no tenía la misma mirada que tenía desde que la conoció y con quien estuvo peleando hace un momento. Tenía una mirada como si de otra persona se tratara, cosa que le extraño más.

Pero un grito casi desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando sintió la mano de Sakura apretarle la herida que se le acavaba de abrir e incluso sentía sus uñas enterrársele en dicha herida.

-¿Dime? ¿Te duele? –pregunta de una forma tan sádica, mostrando mas contraídas sus pupilas. –si debe doler. Grita mas para mi remplazo-chan. –dice apretando mas la herida y Sayumi se mordió el labio para no gritar.

_-(Esa bastarda lo disfruta. Disfruta torturar el lugar herido como lo hace un demonio. Y si no fuera porque he estado peleando con ella todo este tiempo pensaría que es otra persona con solo ver sus ojos)_ –piensa frunciendo el entrecejo y Sakura seguía apretando la herida provocándole más dolor, abriéndosela mas y mirándola con esos ojos contraído que mostraban deleite por ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? –pregunta el rubio mirando sorprendido como la mencionada apretaba mucho el brazo de su amiga, notando lo mucho que le dolía.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que ese era el mismo brazo donde Sayumi recibió la mordida del demonio en la madrugada, sospechaba que con los movimientos de la pelea se abrió la herida, pero el ver como Sakura apretaba para que sangrara más le molesto en cierta forma, no pensó que la peli-rosa use medios tan bajos como para inmovilizar así a su contrincante. Hasta ahorita había notado que Sakura era justa, no lastimaba más de lo necesario, se mantenía en la pelea, solo mostrando sus habilidades, eso le había tranquilizado al pensar que las mañas de los demonios no se le habían pegado, que no hacia trampa como esos seres, pero el ver ahora hacer eso le decepciono notando que si le afecto estar con un demonio, que no estaba siendo justa en la pelea a abrir más la herida en Sayumi.

-Detenla ya o lo hago yo. –dice con firmeza kakashi mirado a Dania de reojo, sabía que si Sakura seguía lastimando esa herida en Sayumi la hará mas grave de lo que fue e incluso le puedo lastimar algunos músculos que le impidan usar el brazo.

-Ah lo siento. Es que mi señora me cautiva cuando es así. –dice con burla y dio un largo salto poniéndose atrás de Sakura, y la abrazo por atrás juntando en su abrazo ambos brazos de la chica, inmovilizándola y se alejo un poco.

-Suéltame. –dice con furia Sakura mirando de reojo a Dania que le sonría con burla mientras que Sayumi se sentaba adolorida tocándose con su mano la herida para que no siga sangrando, pero el sangrado era igual de intenso que cuando se la hicieron.

-¡Sayumi-chan! –el rubio corrió a ella y se hinco a su lado. – ¿estás bien? –pregunta preocupado.

-Si. Solo abrió nuevamente todos los puntos. –dice con fastidio. No lo quería admitir pero poco a poco la mirada en Sakura se volvía demoniaca, con sus iris mas contraídas y con el verde de sus ojos oscureciéndose y eso le atemorizo, sentía como si viera los ojos de una bestia.

Naruto rompió su camisa para simular un vendaje que ahora le ponía a su amiga la cual miraba de reojo a Sakura, sintiendo como su aura demoniaca sobresalía mas opacando la energía espiritual que comenzó a mostrar desde que la pelea empezó. Y era una energía atemorizante. Esa misma energía lo sintieron los otros dos que miraban impresionados a Sakura y como Dania la retenía con facilidad, no entendían lo que pasaban pero sabían que la sangre demoniaca que Sakura tenía en sus venas era la causante.

-Mi señora esta siendo el centro de atención y si no se tranquiliza ahora pronto se trasformara en la bestia que tanto odia. —susurra cerca de su oído con advertencia sabiendo que ella aun razonaba y como si de palabras mágicas se trataran Sakura se fue tranquilizando y energía demoniaca fue disminuyendo teniéndola tranquila como antes, dejando ese anivelado balance de energía espiritual y demoniaca.

Dania la soltó de su agarra notando que sus palabras obtuvieron el resultado buscado y no tuvo que recurrir a tener que noquearla. Sakura permanecía con la cabeza agachada no dejando ver que sus iris volvían a su normalidad.

-Muy buena pelea Sakura-sama. –dice de forma halagadora que a Sakura le supo hipócrita.

-Cierra la boca. –dice con fastidio comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Kakashi que la observaba de una forma analítica al igual que Sasuke y bufo con fastidio al saber que no la dejarían en paz hasta saber lo que le paso. Dania la siguió manteniendo en su cara esa sonrisa falsa que la caracterizaba y le hacía cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso Sakura? –pregunta con seriedad Kakashi cuando ella estuvo a pocos pasos cerca de ella.

-¿Qué fue qué? –pregunta altanera y hasta retadora, encarándolo con esa mirada llena de superioridad.

-Eso. –dice apuntando a Sayumi que estaba sentada en el piso con Naruto a su lado vendándole el brazo para que no siga sangrando. Sakura siguió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba para después regresarla a Kakashi.

-Pensé que era mi remplazo en el equipo. –dice altanera y Kakashi ensancho levemente los ojos, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura no dejando ver esa leve impresión que sintió.

_-(¿Acaso… acaso esta celosa porque piensa que la remplazamos con Sayumi?) –_ Sasuke ensancho los ojos entendiéndolo al igual que Kakashi y simplemente una sonrisa adorno su rostro. –_(si ella esta celosa es porque aunque no lo demuestre aun nos quiere)_ –una dicha enorme sintió en su corazón y su ilusión aumento.

_-(¡no me lo creo! simplemente esta celosa) –_Kakashi sonrío bajo su máscara, no mostrando la sonrisa, pero ese brillo que sus ojos adquirieron no le agrado a Sakura, odiaba que no sepa leer a ese hombre, en eso le recordaba a Dania, casi nunca sabía lo que pensaban. –sabes que no hablo de la persona sino de lo que paso hace un momento. Todos notamos como tu energía demoniaca domino haciéndose tenebrosa y pareciera como si quisieras hacer sangrar más a Sayumi, como si deleitaras el abrir una herida resiente. –dice con seriedad y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-La sangre de demonio tiene sus ventajas y desventajas al revolverse con la humana. –dice con aburrimiento, no le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero conocía a ese hombre y sabia que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dé una explicación que lo deje conforme y al ver que en sus ojos dejaba ver que con eso no le bastaba suspiro con pesadez. –cuando me enfurezco y hay sangre en el ambiente pierdo un poco el control, y quiero oler y ver más sangre. –dice con fastidio volteando su rostro como niña berrinchuda, no quería ver la impresión en los ojos de ese par que la observaban atentos.

-Debiste decir eso antes Sakura. Somos compañeros de equipo y eso puede ser perjudicial en una batalla, de hecho si no lo hubieras dicho antes no te hubiera dejado pelear contra Sayumi sabiendo que podría haber heridas que sangren. –dice con severidad. –tendré que hablar con Minato-sensei, tal vez el piense algo para hacer que no afecte en el equipo, tal vez sea necesario que no hagas misiones con nosotros.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos al igual que Sakura y esta última no supo porque se enfureció porque hay probabilidad que la saquen del equipo, eso le frustro, se suponía que por ella mejor si no estaba en un equipo.

-Eso ya es pasarse Kakashi. –dice Sasuke hablando por primera vez y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, el oír su voz le provoco un estremecimiento que Dania noto y solo sonrío burlona. –Sakura se controlo, no daño a Sayumi… no mucho. El caso es que supo controlarlo a tiempo.

-No hay necesidad que le den tanta importancia. –hablo Dania, no sabía porque pero quería que Sakura siguiera en el equipo, sentía que sería divertido. –yo sé cuando mi señora esta por perder el control y se como tranquilizarla.

Sakura gruño molesta porque nuevamente, hablaban de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, Dania tenía razón, mientras este con Sakura no habra problema, el problema es cuando no esté con ella, cosa que no le ve posible que pase ya que ese demonio es como la sombra de Sakura, además que pensaba que lo mejor para Sakura era dejarla en el equipo y al ver que la presencia de Sayumi consiguió sacarle celos, no dudaba que la presencia de los varones y convivencia logre volverla más humana.

-Okey. Si mantienes tu palabra de que la cuidaras y...

-¡No soy ninguna niña para que me anden cuidando! –grita molesta Sakura y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke sonrío divertido, le parecía tan linda enojada, verla así le recordó a cuando eran niños y se enojaba porque no jugaban como ella quería.

-Se nota que no lo eres. –dice con burla bajando su mirada, viéndole con perversión el cuerpo.

-No te pases Kakashi. –dice molesto Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada y Kakashi sonrío socarrón, logro lo que quería: poner celoso a Sasuke y hacer enojar a Sakura.

– Bueno, lo mejor es que el entrenamiento lo dejamos para mañana, aunque mañana las que descansaran serán Sayumi y Sakura porque verán la pelea de Sasuke contra Naruto. –Sakura asintió aun fulminándolo con la mirada. –en la noche nos toca guardia Sakura. Nos reuniremos aquí a las diez de la noche. –dice con advertencia para que valla como si ella no viviera en su casa y se lo pueda decir después.

-Vamos. –dice cortante Sakura comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Dania.

-Nos vemos en la noche Sasuke. –dice burlón al verlo irse por donde se fue Sakura sin despedirse y este simplemente alzo su mano derecha en son de despedida sin voltear a verlo.

Kakashi con tranquilidad y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos camino hacia donde estaban Sayumi y Naruto para verificar que la chica este bien.

-¿Estás bien Sayumi? –pregunta poniéndose en cuclillas al otro lado de ella en el momento que llego a ellos.

-Solo se me abrieron los puntos. –dice con tranquilidad. –solo iré a que me los cierren y ya.

-Si gustas guardar reposo… vete de una vez porque nos toca guardia en la noche.

Sayumi y Naruto casi caen estilo anime, pensaron que el maldito le iba decir que se tome el día libre para que repose pero el muy negrero le sale con eso, en definitiva es muy mal capitán.

-Maldito negrero. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrado, no es que quiera tomarse el día porque por una herida así no se le hacía tanto como para eso, pero le molestaba su actitud.

-Y tú eres una delicada. –dice despreocupado solo consiguiendo que Sayumi afile mas su mirada asesina.

-Yo te llevare al hospital para que te pongan nuevamente los puntos Sayumi-chan. –dice el rubio interrumpiendo el intento de asesinato con los ojos de su amiga a Kakashi y esta volteo a verlo notando como este la miraba apenado. –en verdad siento lo que paso hoy, lo que Sakura hizo con tus puntadas, su actitud, te pido disculpas por todo lo que hizo que te haya molestado.

-No tienes porque disculparte en su nombre. Ella tiene boca. –dice con molestia, ahora le caía mas mal esa tal Sakura, no solo era una mamona pedante sino que hacía que su amigo se sienta culpable cuando él no hizo nada.

-Lo sé. Solo no quiero que te quedes con esa idea. En verdad ella no era así y yo se que dentro de ella aun esta esa niña de buenos sentimientos que tanto quiero, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la deje salir, solo necesitamos ganarnos nuevamente su confianza. No te pido que tu intentes ser su amiga, solo que tengas paciencia y trates de soportarla.

Sayumi miro a su amigo a los ojos, era tan noble que pecaba de pendejo a su punto de vista, pero eso era lo que tanto le gustaba de él, así que simplemente suspiro con pesadez.

-No prometo nada, pero intentare ignorarla. –el rubio le sonrío agradecido.

-Vamos. –dice poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

Cuando el rubio paso su brazo por su cintura se sonrojo y sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en su estomago haciendo que voltee el rostro a lado contrario para que no lo vea.

-¿Y ese sonrojo? –pregunta Kakashi divertido aun en cuclillas, mirándola desde abajo con burla.

_-(Olvide que ese idiota seguía aquí)_ –Sayumi lo fulmino con la mirada y Kakashi la miro con las mas burla.

-¿Qué sonrojo? –pregunta el rubio intentando ver al rostro de su amiga, pero esta no lo dejaba.

-Ninguno, no le hagas caso, está loco. –dice Sayumi algo nerviosa y el rubio alzo ambas cejas sin entender.

-Mira que tienes tú pegue Narutin. –dice juguetón Kakashi.

-Es que mi mami me hizo con muchas ganas. –dice el rubio arrogante no sabiendo porque el comentario pero no desaprovecha para alardear.

-¡YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS! –grita furiosa Sayumi dándole una patada a Kakashi que muy apenas pudo esquivar, lástima que el rubio no tuvo tanta suerte y no pudo esquivar el puño en su estomago que Sayumi le dio con su mano sana y le saco un poco el aire.

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –llamaba Sasuke caminando unos pasos atrás de Sakura y Dania, mas como si no lo escucharan ambas seguían su camino.<p>

-¿No se detendrá mi señora? Le están hablando y es de mala educación ignorar a la gente, más cuando se trata de un compañero de equipo. –susurra mirándola de reojo con diversión.

-Tks… cállate. –susurra con fastidio ignorando los llamados de Sasuke.

-¡SAKURA! –grito el pelinegro con molestia.

Sakura detuvo su paso haciendo que el par de pelinegros la imitaran. La peli-rosa volteo a verlo con fastidio y Dania volteo divertida mientras que Sasuke miraba con seriedad a Sakura.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –dice con seriedad y firmeza.

-Pues habla. –dice con fastidio y rodando los ojos ante la obviedad.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

-Si es posible me gustaría que sea a solas. –dice mirando de reojo a Dania.

-Siendo así me re…

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez. –Sakura corta la frase de su demonio dejando ver que no dejara que la deje a solas con Sasuke, cosa que notaron ambos pelinegros haciendo a uno ampliar su sonrisa divertida y que el otro frunza más su entrecejo en signo de molestia.

-Me gustaría que sea a solas.

-No todos tenemos lo que nos gustaría. Así que di lo que tengas que decir estando Dania presente, sino te parece no me hagas perder más mi tiempo.

Sasuke no lo demostró, pero en verdad le dolieron sus palabras y la forma en que se las dijo. Tenía claro que ella le molestaba el simple hecho de hablar con él y más quedarse a solas.

-Solo haces que pierda mi tiempo. –dice dando media vuelta al ver que no iba a hablar y sigue su camino.

Sasuke extendió su mano como si intentara detenerla, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, pero sus ojos mostraron tristeza. Dania se relamió los labios como si saboreara su sufrimiento e hizo una leve inclinación para después dar media vuelta y alcanzar a Sakura para ir a su lado.

Sasuke no vio en ningún momento a Dania, su mirada se mantenía en la espalda de Sakura que se alejaba poco a poco. Aun manteniendo su mano extendida hacia ella, cerro su puño y frunció mas el entrecejo sintiéndose frustrado por no conseguir hablar con ella.

_(No me daré por vencido. Seguiré intentándolo hasta que logre explicárselo.)_ –Sasuke dejo caer con pesadez su brazo a su costado y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino al lado contrario de la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p>-¿No cree que fue muy cruel con el pobre chico? Tengo entendido que fue su compañero de equipo cuando niña, algún aprecio le debió tener. –dice con tranquilidad, mirándola de reojo. – note una deliciosa tristeza que lo albergo ante su desplantes. –dice despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura sintió desagrado ante sus palabras.<p>

-¿Desde cuándo te importa como trate la gente? –pregunta con fastidio mirándola de reojo también.

-Sigue sin importarme, solo comentaba. –Dania agita su mano restándole importancia.

-Pues deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos.

Dania sonrío socarrona y Sakura mantenía su entrecejo fruncido regresando su mirada al frente, pero de pronto sintió una pulsada de dolor en sus costillas que le hizo detenerse y doblarse un poco ante el dolor mientras se abrazaba con un brazo. Desde que recibió el golpe ahí le dolía, pero la pulsada de dolor que sintió ahora fue tan fuerte que la obligo a doblarse. Dania detuvo su paso alado de ella y se inclino un poco apoyando sus manos en sus piernas para quedar a su altura ya que ella estaba flexionada.

-Si no fuera porque mi sangre fortalece sus huesos ese último golpe de Sayumi-chan le hubiera roto las costillas mi señora. –dice con algo de burla sabiendo que lo que más le enojo es que le dieran un golpe que verdaderamente la lastimo y con tanta facilidad por confiada.

-Cierra la boca. –dice entre dientes, rechinándolos ante el coraje y mirándola de reojo queriéndola asesina con sus ojos, de no ser por ese dolor en sus costillas se hubiera enderezado para darle un fuerte golpe que mínimo le rompa la mandíbula sin importarle que se lo cure con facilidad, lo único que quería es descargar su furia con alguien ¿y qué mejor que con su molesto demonio?

-¿Si gusta la llevo de caballito? –Sakura podía notar la burla hacia ella, en ese tono supuestamente tranquilo con el que le hablaba.

Sakura suspiro sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor se iba dándole a entender que iba sanando. Sabía que al ser un golpe de más gravedad tomaría más tiempo y no sanaría como las heridas superficiales que se había hecho en batalla. Aspiro y soltó el aire un par de veces sintiendo ya solo un poco de molestia que le era soportable, tenia presente que ante la gravedad que fue el golpe la molestia seguiría durante un par de horas más. Ya recuperada, pero sin enderezarse afila su mirada dirigiéndose a Dania.

-¿Ah? –Dania sonrío nerviosa sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Sakura de un rápido movimiento la tomo de los cabellos al momento que Kuro salto al hombro de Dania y Sakura la acerco a ella dejando sus rostros a solo leve centímetros de distancia.

-¿Te divertiste? ¿Te gusto joderme? ¿Te sientes satisfecha? –pregunta amenazante mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Amm…si, si y un poco. –contesta con tranquilidad y Sakura le da un rodillazo muy potente en la boca del estomago haciendo al demonio doblarse un poco.

Con brusquedad soltó sus cabellos y siguió su camino. Dania se abrazaba la zona del golpe con su cuerpo levemente flexionado y dirigiendo sus ojos que mostraban dolor hacia a Sakura. Mientras que Kuro miraba con tranquilidad el rostro de Dania.

-Con que así de potente fue el golpe que recibió mi señora. Ya veo porque le enojo tanto. –dice en un tono de voz como si le faltara el aire y Sakura detiene su paso.

-Sé que no te dolió, así que deja el drama. –dice con fastidio mirando de reojo como Dania se enderezaba como si nada y le sonreía de esa forma de falsa amabilidad que tanto odiaba. –vamos al mercado, tengo cosas que comprar. –dice cortante siguiendo su camino.

-Si mi señora. –Dania comenzó a caminar cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca dándole un aire despreocupado.

-Y Dania; síguete burlando de la pelea de hoy y juro que te obligare a que destaces a un gato. –Dania ensancho levemente los ojos y Sakura sonriendo triunfante siguió su camino.

-Ese fue golpe bajo mi señora… ¿verdad Kuro-chan? –dice de forma melodramática mirando con tristeza al pequeño lobo en su hombro y este asintió dándole la razón.

-Camina inútil. –ordena y Dania siguió caminando, sabía que Sakura no amenazaba porque si y si no la obedecía le haría hacer lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del cementerio Ino se había ido lo más rápido posible a la casa de Kakashi, ya que Minato le había dicho que Sakura se estaba quedando ahí, pero por más que toco la puerta nadie le abrió haciéndola comprobar que por el momento no había nadie en casa.<p>

Con el pensamiento de que regresara más de rato se había ido. Había unas cosas que quería comprar así que se dirigió al mercado que estaba en la zona centro del pueblo.

En este momento caminaba con tranquilidad entre la multitud de gente que transitaba en el mercado y se entretenía de repente parándose en algún puesto para observar algo que le llamase la atención.

La rubia estaba parada en un puesto que vendían joyas de pedrería de fantasía, mirando maravillada las cosas.

_-(Este es el color favorito de la frentona. Por más que haya cambiado su forma de ser no creo que haya cambiado sus gustos. Y sé que esta pulsera le encantara)_ –La rubia sonrío emocionada viendo la pulsera de piedras hermosas en color rojo que tenía en su mano derecha. – ¡Me llevo esta señor! –exclama emocionada levantando el rostro, viendo al vendedor que asintió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-¡Muy buena elección señorita!

Ino sonrío complacida ante el alago del vendedor y le entrego la pulsera para que se la empaquete mientras ella sacaba el dinero.

Ya haciendo su compra la rubia siguió su camino, pero al caminar unos cuantos metros más se detuvo en seco, sus ojos mostraron impresión, en ese momento para ella fue como si toda la gente hubiera desaparecido y solo estuviera ella y la persona que caminaba de lado contrario a ella, unos cuantos metros de distancia. La rubia sabía que era ella, ese color de cabello y ojos eran únicos, y sin importar lo mucho que haya cambiado o sus facciones madurado la reconocería donde sea.

_-(Sakura)_ –sabía que estaba viva, pero era muy diferente el saberlo al verla con sus propios ojos y no pudo evitar que lagrimas de felicidad brotaran de sus hermosos ojos azules que no despegaban su vista del caminar tranquilo de la peli-rosa, que seguía sin notar su presencia a pocos metros y miraba con tranquilidad las cosas que vendían por los puestos en los que pasaba.

* * *

><p>Los aldeanos del mercado miraban admirados e impresionados la belleza del par de mujeres que veían por primera vez en la aldea. Aunque algunos ese color de pelo y ojos de la chica peli-rosa se les hacia conocido mas no recordaban donde lo habían visto.<p>

Cada persona cuchicheaba con otra sin dejar de mirar de reojo al par de mujeres, y es que no era tan raro el que sea algún turista o alguien que va de paso, lo que les impresionaba era ese aire lleno de misterio que desprendían sin contar que se les hacia raro que una de ellas lleve sobre la cabeza un muñeco de felpa. En cuanto a la gran mayoría de los hombres no podían evitar sentirse embelesados al ver a dos mujeres hermosas que desprendían sensualidad.

-¿Cree que los aldeanos la hayan reconocido mi señora? –pregunta con tranquilidad Dania mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-Si lo dices porque se nos quedan viendo mucho pensé que estabas acostumbrada a llamar así la atención –dice despreocupada mirándola de reojo también.

-Pero estando en su aldea natal hace pensar que nos ven así porque la reconocieron y los cuchicheos se deben a que no se pueden creer que Haruno Sakura este vivita y colando, o hasta puede que crean que es un fantasma. –el demonio agita su mano restándole importancia mientras que su rostro muestra aburrimiento.

-No creo que me reconozcan. –dice indiferente mirando de reojo los objetos que vendían por el puesto que estaban pasando. – no tenía muchos amigos y los aldeanos me conocían de vista por el simple hecho de ser hija de la mujer que era la autoridad en el pueblo. Han pasado cinco años de mi supuesta muerte, lo más normal es que no se acuerden de alguien que murió y apenas y conocían.

-Muy cierto. –Dania asintió dándole la razón mientras esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba adornaba su rostro. –en resumen solo sus amigos o mas allegados podrán reconocerla. –no pregunto, lo afirmo y Sakura no dijo nada, le ponía más atención a ver las cosas que en los puestos se vendían. – ¿puedo saber qué es lo que busca en este mercado mi señora?

-Una hierva que solo venden en este mercado. –dice cortante.

-¿Para qué sirve esa hierva? –pregunta curiosa.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos mostraron leve impresión al ver a la rubia que estaba parada a un par de metros mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¿Mi señora? –Dania al no sentir a Sakura caminar a su lado voltea viéndola parada un par de pasos atrás y mirando con impresión hacia adelante.

La pelinegra sigue su mirada viendo a una rubia que aparentaba tener la edad de Sakura y al ver como esta lloraba y miraba a Sakura le daba a entender que esas dos tenían o tuvieron una clase de lazo en el pasado provocándole una sonrisa divertida. Centrándose en las emociones de esas dos podía sentir nostalgia, impresión y tristeza por parte de ambas, pero la rubia lo sentía con más intensidad, además se le agregaban sentimientos como felicidad, anéelo, ansiedad entre otros.

-¿Pasa algo mi señora? –pregunta haciéndose la desatendida.

Sakura recobro la compostura ante el llamado de Dania, por un momento se dejo llevar por la impresión y los recuerdos que el ver a Ino la albergaron. Su rostro volvió a mostrar indiferencia.

-Nada. –dice cortante comenzando a caminar de nuevo a la par de la pelinegra.

Ino pudo notar como la peli-rosa al verla mostro impresión, que solo duro unos pocos segundos y se dispuso a caminar quitándole la mirada de encima.

-Sakura. –la llamo cuando esta paso a su lado y Sakura se detuvo mirándola de reojo con indiferencia. Dania la imito mirando curiosa y a la vez divertida.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunta con indiferencia mirándola con desdén impresionando a la rubia que a su vez entro en una especie de shock.

Sakura regreso su mirada al frente, continuando su camino haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y Dania la imito sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Segura que no conoce a esa chica mi señora? –pregunta Dania algo fuerte que aun estando en shock la rubia logro escuchar. –la rubia parecía si conocerla y su comentario la dejo en shock. –dice burlona.

-No la conozco. –dice cortante.

_-(¿Qué no me conoce? ¡¿Qué no me conoce?... ¡No! ¡esa no me la trago! Pude notar como sus ojos mostraron impresión al verme maldita frentona y como me llamo Yamanaka Ino hago que admitas que si me reconociste y si sigues igual de cabezona que antes diciendo que no me conoces pues hare que me conozcas y me tengas muy presente que ya no me puedas olvidar o no puedas fingir que me olvidaste) –_La rubia salió del shock y sus ojos mostraron furia a la vez que un aura de fuego la rodeaba.

Ino volteo viendo como Sakura se alejaba caminando con tranquilidad siendo acompañada por esa pelinegra. Tomo la pequeña bolsa en donde estaba empacada la pulsera que había comprado para Sakura y como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratara la lanzo golpeando con ella a Sakura en la nuca.

Ante el golpe Sakura detuvo su paso y no es que le haya dolido sino que quería ver quién demonios se atrevió a golpearla. Molesta volteo viendo a la rubia que la fulminaba con la mirada y un aura de fuego la rodea. Más molesta bajo la mirada viendo el objeto con la que la golpeo y se inclino para tomarlo para después enderezarse fulminando con la mirada a la rubia que ni se intimido, al contrario afilo más su mirada.

Dania también se había detenido y miraba extrañada a Sakura, había notado que su nivel de furia aumento al ser golpeado con el objeto que la rubia le lanzo como también noto cuando ella se los aventaba, eso fue lo que más le extraño, Sakura no era idiota debería haberse dado cuenta que le lanzaban algo e incluso pudo esquivarlo, no entendía por qué no se dio cuenta porque también noto que la tomo de sorpresa, tal vez andaba distraída y a eso se debía su furia.

-¿Tú me lanzaste esto? –pregunta furiosa extendiendo el puño que sostenía el paquete, ignorando como los aldeanos que transitaban en el mercado miraban al trió de chicas extrañados mientras cuchicheaban.

-¡Si! –dice la rubia al momento de mirarla en forma de reto. – ¡Te creció más la frente, pero el cerebro se te encogió, es la única explicación como para que digas no recordarme! –una vena se hincho en la frente de la peli-rosa.

-¡Maldita zorra ¿quién te crees para hablarme así? –exclama furiosa alzando un poco más la voz al momento de lanzarle el paquete nuevamente dándole en la frente a la rubia, que sostuvo el paquete en sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo dejando ver la marca roja que dejo el golpe, y no porque el paquete este pesado sino por la potencia en la que fue lanzado.

¡Yamanaka Ino! ¡Ten mi nombre presente y no lo olvides maldita frentona porque desde ahora te acosare noche y día, hasta que dejes de fingir que no me recuerdas! –dice con firmeza.

-Créeme que desde ahora no olvidare ese nombre y esa actitud de cerda. –dice con firmeza a la vez burlona viendo con satisfacción como una vena se hinchaba en la frente de la rubia.

_-(¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?)_ –Dania tenía el entrecejo fruncido, esa actitud en Sakura se le hacía extraña.

-Al menos recuerdas el apodo que me habías puesto frentona. –la rubia sonrío de forma amigable y borro toda furia en ella.

-No sé dé que me hablas. Simplemente te digo lo que parece: un cerdo salvaje. –dice molesta.

-Finge si eso te hace feliz. Yo sé que me recuerdas y no te dejare en paz hasta que lo admitas. –la rubia le avienta el paquete y esta vez Sakura lo atrapo con sus manos en el aire. –ese es un regalo de mi parte. Es mi forma de disculparme por todas esas cosas que te dije en el pasado, cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Es tarde, pero me di cuenta que tu amistad vale más que un chico amargado con cara de ángel. –dice burlona y Sakura miraba el paquete con seriedad. –esta vez te salvas de mis acosos frentona, si me distraigo mas y no llego a casa para seguir limpiando mi habitación mamá me castigara y ahora que se que estas viva no me conviene estar castigada o sino no podre irte a poner gorro… pero te advierto que no te has librado de mi, cuando menos te lo esperes te buscare para que me digas todo lo que has hecho estos años. –la rubia da media vuelta y alzando una mano en son de despido se retira dejando a una muy impresionada Sakura que no lo demostraba y solo se dedicaba a ver el paquete con seriedad.

-¿Qué fue eso mi señora? –pregunta aun extrañada Dania.

-Nada. –dice cortante dando media vuelta guardando de forma disimulada el paquete en el bolsillo trasero de su short.

-¿Nada? –pregunta con ironía y burla.

-Solo ignora lo que paso… es una orden. –dice rechinando los dientes dejando ver su furia.

Dania asintió, ya no diría nada sobre el tema, ella se lo había ordenado y contra eso no podía hacer nada, ni aunque se esté divirtiendo con lo que más le gusta: joder a la niña caprichosa a la que sirve. Kuro aun dormido sobre la cabeza de Dania, ignorando todo su entorno bostezo levemente.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya estoy en casa! –dice de forma seca y desanimada Sasuke al entrar a su casa.<p>

El pelinegro se adentra un poco y cuando esta por inclinarse para quitarse los zapatos, asustado hace su rostro hacia atrás al ver a su madre inclinada muy cerca de él mirándolo ansiosa, ni cuenta se dio cuando llego a ahí o como lo hizo

-¿Y? –exclama ansiosa, y Sasuke juraba que si su madre tuviera cola en este momento se agitaría con emoción. Mikoto al ver que su hijo la miraba sin entender suspiro con pesadez. – ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura-chan? ¿Lograste hablar con ella? –pregunta ansiosa, pero su enorme sonrisa se borro al ver como la mirada de su hijo reflejo tristeza.

-Es demasiado difícil convencerla para hablar a solas con ella. No deja que ese demonio se le aparte. –dice detonando cansancio. –pero seguiré intentando. –dice a la vez que sonríe levemente, pero Mikoto conoce a su hijo y sabe que esa sonrisa es de lo mas falsa.

-Suerte hijo. Yo te apoyare en todo. –anima sonriéndole de forma cálida. –ahora ve y lávate que la comida ya va a estar.

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza, para después quitarse los zapatos y adentrase. Mikoto miro a su hijo caminar hacia su habitación para lavarse, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza.

_-(Esta decidido: Ayudare a mi retoño a conseguir a su amada.)_ –los ojos de la Uchiha mostraron decisión ya comenzando a idear un plan para que su hijo logre hablar con Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta acostada en la tina de baño, en donde sus pies sobresalían, y su cuello está apoyado en la orilla. Su cuerpo desnudo y cabello de la chica esta empapado. Tirada en el piso esta una pequeña bolsa de papel, en su mano derecha sostiene una hermosa pulsera de piedras rojas, la cual tiene frente a su rostro observándola con atención.<p>

La peli-rosa frunce el entrecejo y su mano encierra la pulsera en un puño, el cual aprieta pero no demasiado, como si le costara hacerlo. A los pocos segundos su puño se abrió dejando ver la pulsera intacta.

_-(Malditos sentimientos… en momentos así envidio a Dania, estoy segura que ella hubiera roto esta baratija sin dudarlo)_ –la peli-rosa aspiro un par de veces, y miro a la pulsera como si esta tuviera la culpa de su frustración. –_(Solo me convertí en tu amiga para acercarme a Sasuke-kun)_ –esas palabras se oyeron en la mente de la peli-rosa siendo dichas por la rubia, justo en el momento que su puño se apretó con fuerza.

Sakura abrió el puño mostrando la pulsera hecha añicos, sus ojos se abrieron mostrándose la cornea en color rojo escarlata con la pupila en un verde más oscuro.

-No necesito amistad, mucho menos amor. –dice para sí misma poniéndose de pie dejando ver su desnudez a la vez que su mano se abrió dejando caer los trozos de la pulsera al agua. –Solo necesito a Dania para cumplir mi objetivo.

En el marco de la ventana del baño esta acostado un gato negro, que al abrir sus ojos mostro el rojo escarlata en ellos. El gato se puso de pie y salto de la ventana hacia afuera, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se convirtió su cuerpo en humo negro que se disperso con el aire.

* * *

><p>Dania está sentada en la rama de un árbol que esta fuera de la casa de Kakashi, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad roja y una sonrisa algo espeluznante adorna su rostro.<p>

-Me alegra que piense así mi señora. –dice para sí misma mostrando diversión a la vez que sus ojos volvían a su tonalidad normal, volviendo a ser de ese hermoso color plata. –es hora de hacer la comida de mi señora. –dice poniéndose de pie y saltando con elegancia al suelo.

**Continuara**

**she... como vimos tanto sayumi como ino an logrado sakarlea saku sentimientos mas humanos u.u lastima ke stando sola sus malos recuerdos la hagan sumirse nuevamente en la oscuridad para veneficion de dania u.u**

**en cuanto sasukito, sakura no le ha dado la oportunidad de aclararle las cosas u.u es tan cabezona ademas ke aunke no lo muestre le pone nerviosa sasukito *o* por eso lo evita XD pero ya veran ke pronto sasukito tendra sus oportunidades para hablar como s debe con sakurita sin ke dania pueda star presente wuajajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya ggustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**por cierto, en el sig kapi sale Itachi ^o^, para las ke esperaban su aparicion jujujuju**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Sentimientos ocultos

**Sentimientos ocultos**

_Es una linda mañana del veintinueve de marzo y se ve a Mikoto con cinco meses de embarazo, vistiendo un sencillo vestido color azul marino con el símbolo del clan bordado en su espalda, y con una de sus manos toma la mano de su pequeño hijo de apenas cinco años y en su otra mano sostenía una bolsa de plástico._

_El pequeño Itachi viste unos pantaloncillos cortos de color azul oscuro y una playera de color verde seco, con el símbolo de su clan bordado en la espalda._

_-Madre ¿no crees que padre se enojara porque saliste sin avisarle? –pregunta el pequeño con curiosidad, alzando el rostro para ver el de su madre notando como ella fruncía el entrecejo._

_-Pues que se enoje. Solo estoy embarazada no enferma, no sé porque me trata como una invalida cada que me embarazo. –dice con fastidio._

_-¿Podría ser porque tiene miedo que te pase algo malo a ti y a mi hermanito? –pregunta con inocencia._

_Mikoto le sonrío de forma cálida a su hijo, siempre le ha sorprendido lo maduro que es._

_-Tienes razón. –dice divertida. –Pero nada me pasara porque mi valiente y prodigioso hijo viene conmigo. –dice con orgullo e Itachi le sonrío a la vez que asentía levemente con la cabeza. – ¿No estás emocionado porque conoceremos el bebé de Tsunade? –pregunta emocionada._

_-Si. Tengo curiosidad de ver como son los bebés cuando acaban de salir de la sandia. _

_-¿Sandia? –pregunta extrañada._

_-Si. Cuando me dijiste que iba a tener un hermanito le pregunte a papá de donde venían los bebés y me explico que de una semilla de sandia, por eso las mamás tienen la pansa muy grande, y cuando la sandia está madura en el hospital se la sacan y sacan al bebé de ahí._

_-(¿Qué no se le ocurrió a Fugaku otra forma de explicarle? ¿Por qué de sandia?) –A Mikoto le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca._

_-Si no fuera porque eso me lo dijo papá pensaría que es una mentira, porque sinceramente no tiene lógica mamá, ósea yo he comido sandias y no he visto un bebé adentro. ¿Acaso las sacan antes? ¿O son sandias sin bebés? ¿Hay sandias de bebés y otras no? ¿Cómo saber cual sandia es de bebé cuando vaya al mercado a comprar una para comer? Hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas con la lógica de papá, pero siendo que papá es un hombre que sabe más que yo no le veo razón para dudar de su palabra. Por eso quiero ir al hospital para investigar y aclarar mis dudas –dice pensativo, sobándose la barbilla y a Mikoto le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca notando que a su hijo no se le hacía menso y eso que apenas tiene cinco años y aun es inocente sino está segura que de no ser por la inocencia que poseen los niños ya sabría de donde vienen los bebés, incluso sabría mucho mas de esa información que ella misma y Fugaku._

_-Cuando seas más grande se te aclararan todas esas dudas, no hay necesidad de investigar porque no entenderás. –dice algo divertida e Itachi suspiro resignado, odiaba ser ignorante._

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del hospital donde está internada Tsunade. Cuando Mikoto abrió la puerta ambos vieron a Tsunade sentada en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared, viste una bata de hospital y su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta de lado, baja. La mujer mira divertida a Dan que está sentado en la silla de al lado y mira embobado el bulto rosa que tiene en brazos. <em>

_Ninguno había notado la presencia de la nueva visita, y Mikoto sonrío divertida, haciéndosele la escena de lo más tierna, comprobando que todo padre pone cara de pendejo al ver a su retoño, eso mismo le paso a Fugaku cuando nació Itachi, aunque claro que lo disimulo un poco más que Dan y solo la ponía cuando estaban solos._

_En cuanto el pequeño Itachi alzo una ceja al ver a Dan con esa cara de haber consumido algo raro y el ver como no dejaba de ver eso que tenía en los brazos, lo cual desde donde esta él no podía ver bien gracias a esa manta rosa que la cubre._

_-Veo que la paternidad les sienta bien a ambos. –dice divertida Mikoto haciendo que Tsunade note su presencia y la voltee a ver algo sorprendida, para después sonreírle de la misma forma a su amiga, en cuanto a Dan seguía en bobolandia mirando a su pequeña._

_-¡Mikoto! –exclama emocionada. – ¡No te quedes ahí y pasa! _

_Mikoto asintió sin borrar esa gran sonrisa y se adentro a la habitación junto con Itachi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La pelinegra junto con su hijo se acercaron a la cama de la rubia, e Itachi inspeccionaba la habitación como buscando algo._

_-¿Y que fue? –pregunta emocionada._

_-Una niña. –le responde emocionada. –como veras Dan esta embobado con ella, no ha dejado que nadie más la vea y mucho menos la cargue, muy apenas y me la da a mí para que le dé de comer. –dice con diversión y Mikoto se contuvo las ganas de reír. –Hubieras venido ayer cuando estaban aquí Jiraiya y Orochimaru, esos dos intentando quitarle la niña a Dan para verla y él corriendo con ella en brazos para no enseñárselas, alegando que si su bebita los mira quedara traumada ante esos feos rostro y que le provocaran pesadillas. _

_Mikoto soltó la carcajada al imaginarse la escena, el que sea niña sin duda volverá a Dan muy sobreprotector, si ya lo es con Tsunade con su hija lo será mucho más._

_-Te traje un presente. –dice extendiéndole la bolsa de plástico._

_-Gracias. –dice la rubia al tomarla._

_-¿Kushina no ha venido?_

_-No. Imagino que el embarazo no la deja ni salir del baño. Tal parece que desde antes de nacer el chamaco le saldrá revoltoso. –dice divertida recordando como Kushina se la pasaba vomitando desde que se embarazo. –pero con lo cabezona que es ya vendrá, aunque tenga que cargar bolsita para el vomito. –ambas rieron divertidas de solo imaginárselo._

_-Tía Tsunade. –llamo el pequeño Itachi haciendo que la rubia lo mire con atención. – ¿Ya se comió la sandia de donde nació su bebé? –pregunta decepcionado, ya que él quería ver la sandia para verificar si es diferente a las que ha comido y así poder detectarlas sandias de bebés._

_-¿Sandia? –pregunta sacada de onda Tsunade y Mikoto sonrío divertida._

_-Fugaku le dijo a Itachi que de una semilla de sandia vienen los bebés. –dice divertida y Tsunade rodo los ojos._

_-Ese marido tuyo no solo es amargado sino que pendejo. –dice con fastidio y Mikoto sonrío nerviosa, no le podía dar la contra porque es la verdad. Tsunade regreso su mirada hacia Itachi que seguía esperando la respuesta de la rubia. –Veras Itachi-kun, los bebés no vienen de las sandias, ellos vienen del sex…_

_-¡Tsunade apenas tiene cinco años para saberlo! –exclama Mikoto interrumpiéndola._

_-Tks… entre más rápido lo sepan mejor. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia. –yo pienso decírselo a mi hija a la misma edad que tiene Itachi-kun, incluso le explicare con detalle._

_-Oye, se te ha pegado lo pervertida de Jiraiya. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Tsunade se encoge de hombros._

_-Pienso que es mejor que lo sepa por mí a que lo sepa por otros. _

_-En eso tienes razón, tal vez luego se lo explique yo a Itachi. –dice pensativa._

_Itachi mira curioso a su madre y Tsunade, ya le iban a explicar mejor de donde vienen los bebés pero su madre no quería que se lo explique porque ella se lo explicara, así que siendo paciente esperara a que su madre le resuelva bien sus dudas. La verdad está ansioso por saberlo, pero no le gusta presionar a la gente, sabe que todo pasara cuando tenga que pasar. Y así es como el pequeño Itachi no tiene idea que dentro de unos días su madre lo traumara con la plática de donde vienen los bebés, ante el solo hecho de imaginarse que de esa forma lo hicieron a él y a su hermanito._

_-¿Crees que me deje verla? –pregunta apuntando hacia Dan que ni cuenta que estaba ahí, parecía como si solo existieran él y su pequeña._

_-Intentémoslo. –dice con diversión mirando hacia Dan y puso una mano en su hombro agitándolo un poco para llamar su atención y lo consiguió, aunque el hombre no quitaba esa expresión de bobo. –Oye, Mikoto quiere conocer a la bebé. _

_Dan abrazo de forma protectora a su bebé acercándola más a su pecho y notando la presencia de Mikoto que lo mira divertida, y según él lo mira como si ella le quisiera robar a su pequeña._

_-No seas dramático Dan, solo la quiere ver. –dice con fastidio Tsunade._

_-Pero es que mi princesita es tan linda y Mikoto ama las cosas lindas, estoy seguro que nada mas viéndola me la querrá robar. Mandara en la noche a su marido mandilón para que me la robe. –dice dramático haciendo un infantil puchero._

_Tsunade rodo los ojos mientras que Mikoto se contenía las ganas de soltar una carcajada e Itachi alza una ceja extrañado al ver que Dan se comportaba más estúpido de lo normal._

_-Doy mi promesa que no obligare a Fugaku que se robe a tu pequeña. –dice con diversión Mikoto y Dan la mira dudoso._

_-Préstale la niña a Mikoto o juro que será a ti a quien no la deje cargar nunca más, incluso hare que mi pequeña te odie y no te deje ni acercársele. –dice amenazante Tsunade._

_Dan la miro horrorizado ante la sola idea, sabe que su esposa es capaz de eso y mas, así que soltó un suspiro resignado y se puso de pie para ir hacia Mikoto para prestarle a su pequeña._

_-Con delicadeza. –dice con advertencia al pasarle la niña y a Mikoto le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, aun así no dice nada y toma con cuidado a la niña._

_Cuando Dan le paso la niña a la mujer, se sintió desolado al no tenerla ya en sus brazos, y se aguanto las ganas de llorar no notando como su esposa lo mira divertida._

_-¡Pero si es hermosa! –exclama emocionada mirando maravillada a la niña. Y Dan asintió orgulloso._

_-Pues claro. Dan y yo la hicimos con muchas ganas. –dice con arrogancia la rubia y Dan volvió a asentir orgulloso haciendo reír divertida a Mikoto mientras que Itachi se imaginaba a Dan y a Tsunade haciendo a la niña con barro, así que la curiosidad por verla le entro._

_-¿Quieres verla Itachi-chan? –pregunta Mikoto viendo a su hijo que la miraba curioso._

_-¡No…! –dice horrorizado Dan haciendo que ambas mujeres lo miren como si estuviera loco. – ¡Si Itachi la ve seguro se enamora de mi pequeña y me la querrá robar! –dice mártir imaginándose a Itachi ya de grande saliendo como todo ladrón de la ventana de su casa llevando a su pequeña en brazos._

_Itachi, Tsunade y Mikoto miraron incrédulos a Dan, el cual tenía una expresión de completo terror._

_-¿Acaso piensas alejar a todo niño de nuestra hija? –pregunta incrédula Tsunade._

_-Ese es mi plan, ya me ingeniare como alejarlos de mi hija. –dice tétrico, con sus ojos brillando en maldad._

_Mikoto aprovechando que Dan está metido en sus pensamientos imaginándose como alejara a cada niño de su hija, se inclino para que su hijo vea a la pequeña. _

_Itachi la miro curioso y quedo maravillado al ver esa linda bebé con algunos mechones de cabello rosa, la pequeña abrió los ojos mostrando ese hermoso jade haciendo que Itachi y Mikoto se maravillen por el color._

_-¿Cómo le pondrás? –pregunta Mikoto, mirando divertida como Itachi miraba maravillado a la pequeña._

_-Sakura. –responde Tsunade, sonriendo levemente._

_-Lindo nombre tía Tsunade. –dice Itachi, sonriendo levemente sin dejar de ver a la niña._

_-Si, le queda perfecto. –dice Mikoto emocionada._

_-¿Verdad que si? –dice orgullosa la rubia, al instante los ojos de ambas mujeres reflejaron maldad._

_-Oye Tsunade ¿qué te parece si cuando crezca la pequeña Sakura la casamos con mi Itachi-chan? –pregunta divertida sacando a Dan de sus tétricos pensamientos._

_-Me parece buena idea. –dice con diversión._

_-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Mi Sakura nunca se casara, de eso me encargo yo! –dice firme Dan, fulminando con la mirada a Itachi que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que dijo su madre._

_Tsunade y Mikoto rieron divertidas, en cuanto a Itachi no entendía la razón del porque Dan lo quería matar con la mirada._

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y en medio del bosque se ve a un apuesto pelinegro de cabellera lacia y larga de color negra, que lleva amarrada en una coleta baja. Es alto, de cuerpo fornido, y marcado. Aparenta tener cerca de veinte años. Sus facciones son varoniles y muy apestas. Bajo sus ojos que en esos momentos tiene cerrados se logran ver unas extrañas marcas. Viste un pantalón holgado de color verde oscuro y una playera ceñida, sin mangas de color negra con el símbolo de un abanico en rojo y blanco bordado en su espalda.<p>

Rodeando al chico se logran ver varios seres con expresiones bestiales, pero cuerpo ensombrecido, como si fueran solo sombras.

Cuando esos seres se lanzaron a atacarlo, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos mostrando como su pupila se ha tornado de color rojo, con algunas aspas negras, y al instante los monstruos que lo rodeaban los rodearon unas llamas de color rojo. Todos los demonios cayeron al suelo, a su alrededor siendo rodeados por esas llamas, que los hacía gritar y retorcerse del dolor.

El pelinegro simplemente los miraba con indiferencia, observando cómo las llamas iban disminuyendo al igual que esos gritos bestiales llenos de horror, hasta que las llamas se dispersaron solo dejando ver polvo.

_-(Eso __les __pasa __por __sacarme __de __mis __hermosos __recuerdos)_ –pensó mostrando mas frialdad en sus ojos.

-¿Demonios clase D, Itachi-senpai? –dice una voz masculina a la vez que dicha persona salta quedando de pie atrás de él.

Itachi cerró sus ojos a la vez que pasa una mano por su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás, para después abrir sus ojos mostrándolos nuevamente negro y voltea, mirando por sobre su hombro viendo a un castaño de cabellera larga y lacia, con las puntas amarradas en una coleta baja algo floja, con unos largos mechones cayendo en sus mejillas y una bandana cubriendo su frente. Sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color perla, que con ese color de piel claro resaltan mucho. Tiene facciones apuestas y varoniles. Su cuerpo es fornido y es alto. Viste un pantalón holgado de color negro, y una playera de mangas cortas de color blanca que le queda ceñida.

-Así es Neji-kun. –el castaño simplemente asintió. –

-_(Primer __año __que __no __puedo __ir __a __visitar __su __lapida __en __su __aniversario __y __todo __por __culpa __de __los __malditos __demonios)_ –Itachi chasqueo la lengua. –Sigamos, ya falta poco por llegar a la aldea, y si ya no paramos seguro llegamos a media noche.

Neji asintió, y así ambos comenzaron a saltar las ramas de los árboles a gran velocidad.

_-(Y __pensar __que __cuando __naciste __nuestras __madres __dijeron __jugando __que __serias __mi __esposa, __y __siguieron __molestando __con __eso __al __tío __Dan __hasta __que __nació __Sasuke __y __ahora __lo __molestaban __con __él__… __Igual __tú __escogiste __a __Sasuke, __siempre __supe __que __lo __escogerías __a __él, __pero __eso __no __impidió __que __me __doliera __cuando __lo __hiciste)_ –Itachi apretó sus puños y su entrecejo se frunció.

Flash back

_Itachi teniendo diecisiete años está en un oscuro callejón del pueblo. Tiene acorralada contra la pared a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, a la cual besa de forma apasionada, mientras sus manos están dentro de la blusa masajeándole los senos._

_-¿Tu también comerás helado Sasuke-kun?_

_El pelinegro rompió el beso de forma brusca al oír esa vocecita tan conocida para él, y volteo hacia la entrada del callejón viendo a Sakura caminar al lado de su pequeño hermano, ambos tomados de la mano, detalle que decidió ignorar. _

_La chica con la que esta, se extraño al verlo romper el beso, y lo miro notando que mira hacia afuera del callejón, viendo al par de chicos, así que mas extrañada dirigió su mirada al pelinegro maravillándose al verle esa sonrisa tierna que nunca le había visto._

_-Sabes que no me gustan los helados, Sakura. –dice con tranquilidad Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que su hermano está haciendo cosas indebidas en el callejón por el que pasan, ya que Itachi está en el fondo, donde la oscuridad no los deja ver._

_-Pero no quiero comer sola. –dice en forma de reproche, e Itachi sonrío divertido imaginándosela con un tierno puchero._

_-Vale, pediré uno de moca. –dice con fastidio._

_-(Sasuke-chan sigue siendo débil ante los pedidos de Sakura-chan) –Itachi negó divertido._

_-¿Uchiha-sama? –llama extrañada la chica cuando él saca sus manos de su blusa y se aleja._

_-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. –dice indiferente, dando media vuelta, alzando una mano en son de despido no viendo como la chica frunce el entrecejo por haberla dejado con las ganas._

_El pelinegro siguió su camino tomando el mismo por donde se fueron el par de chicos. Al verlos frente al puesto de helados, sonrío de oreja a oreja. Iba a seguir caminando para acercarse a ellos, pero detuvo su paso en el aire cuando vio que Sakura daba una lamida a su helado y se manchaba la nariz, y su hermano menor la tomaba de la barbilla y le lamia la nariz quitando el helado haciendo sonrojar a la chica, para luego ambos perderse en la mirada del otro._

_Su sonrisa se borro al instante y una expresión sombría adorno su rostro a la vez que inclina su rostro hacia abajo haciendo que sus cabellos tapen la mitad del rostro. Sus puños se apretaron, y a los pocos segundos alzo el rostro mostrando indiferencia y siguió caminando hacia ellos._

_-¡Sakurita! –grita meloso, sobresaltando a ambos chicos, que estaban por darse un beso y volteen nerviosos y sonrojados hacia él, viéndolo correr a ellos._

_Itachi ante la mirada furiosa de Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la de ella de forma melosa, haciéndola sonrojar más._

_-¡Suéltala Itachi! –ordena furioso Sasuke, apretando los puños intentando contenerse, ya que no podía intentar golpear a su hermano al tener esta abrazada a Sakura, ya que podría lastimarla._

_-¡No quiero! –dice de forma berrinchuda, volteando hacia su hermano haciendo un infantil puchero y abrazándola con más fuerza. –Ya te he dicho que no seas envidioso con Sakura-chan, tú la tienes todos los días y yo casi ni la veo por hacer muchas misiones. _

_-¡Que la sueltes te digo! –dice mas furioso Sasuke y Sakura sonreía nerviosa, ante la escena de siempre._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella es libre y yo seré su futuro esposo. –dice con burla, para después sacarle la lengua tal cual niño de cinco años. En cuanto Sakura sintió sonrojarse más, su rostro le ardía de la vergüenza._

_-¡Ella no se casara contigo idiota! –dice firme y fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si pudieras impedirlo! –dice con burla._

_-¡Claro que yo grandísimo idiota, porque ella es mi novia! –dice furioso._

_Itachi exclamo sorpresa y horror, y Sasuke aprovecho el estado de shock de su hermano para tomar a Sakura y abrazarla de forma protectora, mirando triunfante a su hermano mayor._

_-¡Noo…! –dice de forma mártir, dejándose caer de rodillas justo en el momento que se ve un relámpago caer atrás de él dándole mas drama a la escena. – ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué eliges a ese pelos de pollo en vez de este Dios griego? –pregunta mártir, para luego mirar el cielo y cascadas de lagrimas salen por sus ojos. – ¡Kami-sama ¿por qué hiciste a las chicas tan ciegas como para fijarse en los amargados? –pregunta con pesar._

_A Sasuke le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y Sakura sonrío nerviosa, viendo a Itachi y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca._

_-Yo seré un amargado, pero tu un pedófilo. Le ganas por cinco años a Sakura. –dice con molestia e Itachi borra toda mueca mártir para ponerse de pie como si nada, incluso ya no tenía lagrimas._

_-Es que es excitante pervertir a chicas inocentes como Sakura-chan. –dice con diversión, mostrando una sonrisa torcida._

_A Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente, y esta por echársele encima a su hermano por andar imaginándose pervertir a su novia, pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo por lo que Sasuke la miro molesto._

_-No te enojes Sasuke-kun, ya sabes que Itachi-niisan solo dice eso para hacerte enojar y hacerme avergonzar, ya sabes que le gusta molestarnos. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura. –él es como un hermano para mí y yo una hermana menor para él._

_Itachi amplió su sonrisa arrogante ocultando el dolor que siente al oír lo que siempre ha sabido: que para ella siempre será como un hermano mayor._

_-Si Sasuke-chan, deja de ser tan amargado. Sakura-chan es linda, pero es como una hermanita. –dice con melancolía, mirando el horizonte con añoranza._

_Sasuke lo miro dudoso mientras que a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que cuando Itachi se porta así se parece mucho a su padre._

_-Por cierto Sasuke-chan. –Itachi dirigió su mirada traviesa a su hermano y a este le recorrió un escalofrió. – ¿Mamá ya sabe que eres novio de Sakurita? –al instante Sasuke se tenso dejándole en claro a Itachi que aun no lo sabía. – ¡jojojo…! Seguro cuando lo sepa se pondrá feliz y planeara boda. –dice burlón, haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos. – ¡Yo me encargare de decírselo! –dice con emoción, dando media vuelta y empezando a correr._

_-¡Espera Itachi, si se lo dices no dejara de molestarme con eso! –grita Sasuke a la vez que carga a Sakura sacándole un grito de sorpresa y que se le caiga el helado, y sin mas comienza a correr para darle alcance a su hermano._

* * *

><p><em>-(¡Ja! <em>_¿Hermano __mayor? __Tal __vez __tú __siempre __me __viste __como __uno, __pero __yo __no __te __vi __como __una __hermana __menor __Sakura-chan__… __aun __así __sabia __que __tu __corazón __siempre __le __perteneció __a __mi __querido __hermano __menor, __por __eso __siempre __fingí __no __sentir __nada __más __que __un __amor __fraternal __por __ti. __La __felicidad __de __Sasuke __y __la __tuya __siempre __fue __primero __que __la __mía, __aunque __siendo __sincero __no __podía __evitar __sentir __envida __de __Sasuke __y __desear __ser __él, __pero __no __sé __ser __egoísta __como __lo __es __Sasuke, __mientras __ambos __fueran __feliz __por __mi __estaba __bien, __solo __me __conformaba __con __verte __y __robarte __algunos __abrazos, __pero __ahora __ya __no __puedo __abrazarte)_–Itachi acelero su paso a la vez que apretaba mas sus puños. –_(Siempre __en __estas __fechas __me __entra __la __melancolía __y te r__ecuerdo __mucho)_ –una sonrisa seca adorno el rostro del pelinegro.

Neji alzo una ceja viendo a Itachi ir más rápido y acelero el paso también para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta acostada en su cama, con la sabana cubriéndola hasta el hombro, dándole la espalda a Dania que esta parada frente al sillón dándole instrucciones a Kuro que está sentado en este, razón por la que tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, solo quería que esa idiota se fuera de una vez y la deje dormir.<p>

-Ya sabes Kuro-chan, cualquier cosa y ya sabes cómo avisarme. –dice con advertencia y la paciencia de Sakura llego a su límite, sentándose de golpe mirando furiosa a Dania.

-¡No soy una niña, se cuidarme sola! ¡No necesito ni de ti ni de Kuro para cuidarme! –dice furiosa.

Dania se endereza y voltea hacia Sakura, mirándola con inocencia que no poseía.

-Solo me preocupo por usted mi señora.

-No digas pendejadas que ni tú misma te crees. Ahora lárgate. –dice en forma de orden.

-Está bien. –dice suspirando con pesadez. –que descanse mi señora. –el demonio camina hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

-Dania. –la llama con seriedad justo cuando esta tiene la mano en la perilla de la puerta y voltea a verla por sobre su hombro. –No mates a nadie que no sea demonio, es una orden.

-¡Yes, my lady! –dice dedicándole una sonrisa divertida y Sakura simplemente bufo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo con tranquilidad su amado libro, aunque sinceramente solo aparentaba leerlo, ya que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo: divagar entre sí caer o no ante la tentación del demonio, viéndole los pro y los contra.<p>

Al oír unos pasos bajar las escaleras, alzo la mirada a la entrada viendo a los pocos segundos el demonio que ha estado ocupando sus pensamientos todo el día. Aparentando indiferencia se puso de pie a la vez que cierra su libro y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y Sakura? –pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Mi señora dice que ella no patrullara y me manda a mí como su remplazo. También me dijo que no esté jodiendo, que ella claramente le dijo a Minato-sama que ella no hará misiones sencillas como patrullar y él acepto. –dice con burla y Kakashi suspiro resignado.

-Entonces ya vamos, apenas y llegamos a la hora. –dice despreocupado comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero pensé haber oído que cito a los demás a las diez y ya son las doce. –dice pensativa.

-Por eso te digo, vamos a la hora. Siempre llego tarde pero mi limite son dos horas. –dice despreocupado y Dania que caminaba a su lado sonrío divertida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos están cerrados. Frente a él esta Naruto acostado en el césped, mirando las estrellas con aburrimiento, a su lado esta Sayumi sentada estilo indio, tiene sus ojos cerrados, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho alzándolo más, se le nota fastidio en su rostro y una vena se hincha en su frente.<p>

-¡Yo!

Tanto Sasuke como Sayumi abren los ojos y Naruto se sienta de golpe para ver a Kakashi que con sus ojos cerrados dejando ver que sonríe, alza una mano, a su lado esta Dania. Sasuke buscaba con la mirada a Sakura y al no verla frunció el entrecejo.

-¡LLEGA TARDE! –gritan furiosos Sayumi y Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero a Dania se le rompió un tacón y tuvimos que buscar un zapatero para que lo arreglara. –dice apenado, rascándose con una mano la nuca.

Los tres dirigen su mirada a los zapatos de la pelinegra notando que sus botas no tienen tacón. Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Sasuke mientras que a los otros dos se le hincha una vena en la cabeza.

-¡MENTIRA! –gritan furiosos el rubio y Sayumi.

-¿Y Sakura? –pregunta Sasuke haciendo que los otros dos se den cuenta de la falta de la peli-rosa y del lobo que casi siempre está dormido en la cabeza de Dania.

-Verán, a Sakura le dio curiosidad de saber porque me pierdo tanto por el sendero de la vida así que fue a comprobarlo, pero termino perdiéndose. Cuando logre encontrar la salida vendrá. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

Al instante a los tres jóvenes les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo que es mentira.

-Si vas a mentir, invéntate algo mejor. –dice molesto Sasuke.

-A ti no te puedo engañar Sasuke, eres muy listo. –dice con fastidio Kakashi.

_-(Esa __mentira __no __engaña ni a __Naruto)_ –pensaron tanto Sasuke como Sayumi, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, mientras que el rubio bufaba porque Kakashi le haya dicho listo a Sasuke.

-Cuando le fue asignado el equipo a Sakura ella dijo que no hará misiones sencillas, como patrullar. –explica indiferente, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-Solo es una mimada arrogante, aunque mejor para mí al no tenerla que soportar toda la noche. –dice indiferente Sayumi.

-Bueno chicos, para cubrir mas campo nos separaremos. Sayumi y Dania irán juntas. Sasuke y Naruto juntos y yo solo. –dice indiferente. –_(Mientras __me __mantenga __más __alejado __de __Dania __podre __pensar __con __más __claridad __y __no __sucumbir __ante __mis __bajos __instintos)_

Dania le dedico una leve sonrisa a Sayumi que simplemente se la respondió. En cuanto Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con fastidio al tener que patrullar juntos, ya que él rubio se le haría aburrido con un amargado como Sasuke y a este se le hará estresante con un parlanchín como Naruto.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Neji van entrando a la aldea, en eso ambos sienten un gran poder demoniaco. Se miran entre si y sin más aceleran su paso para llegar a donde lo sintieron.<p>

* * *

><p>Sayumi va caminando al lado de Dania, la verdad se sentía incomoda, ya que no sabía cómo entablar conversación con ese demonio, y no le gustaba el silencio, además que el aura que desprendía el demonio la ponía incomoda, sin contar que esa sonrisa que la hacer ver como un travieso zorro le pone los nervios de punta. Y es que la sonrisa zorruna solo se ve linda en Naruto a su punto de vista.<p>

Dania detuvo su paso haciendo que Sayumi la mire extrañada, mas al notar que abría sus ojos borrando esa sonrisa para agradecimiento de Sayumi, pero se sorprendió cuando fue empujada por el demonio, al agarrarla de sorpresa cayo de sentón al piso, pero se impresiono mas al ver varias cuchillas pasar por donde estaba ella y Dania, la cual había dado un salto hacia lado contrario a ella esquivándolos, y ahora volteaba hacia la dirección donde provinieron las cuchillas, y Sayumi la imito.

-Imagine que eso no sería suficiente con un demonio de tu nivel. –dice una voz masculina, y de entre las oscuridad se vio dos sombras que al darle la luz de la luna reflejo a dos chicos.

Sayumi miro a ambos chicos notando que uno tenía cierto parecido a Sasuke, luego alzo una ceja, sabia por la energía que sentía que eran cazadores, pero no entendía porque las atacaron, entonces recordó que Dania es un demonio y no todos los cazadores saben de su presencia en la aldea. Suspirando resignada se puso de pie para aclarar las cosas.

-Mi nom…

-Eres cazadora ¿Qué haces caminando tan tranquila con un demonio? –pregunta cortante Neji, no dejándola hablar.

-Es obvio. Seguramente es una traidora que ayudo al demonio a entrar. –dice despreocupado Itachi, y a Sayumi se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-¡No soy ninguna traidora idiota! –grita furiosa. –y si me dejaran hablar les diría la razón por la que estoy con un demonio.

-No nos interesan tus explicaciones. –dice cortante Neji.

-Seguro el demonio te está controlando. –dice con burla Itachi.

A Sayumi se le hincho más la vena en su cabeza ante lo cabezones de esos dos arrogantes que se creen que lo saben todo y no la dejan explicar las cosas. En cuanto a Dania miraba de un lado a otra divertida.

-Primero me encargare de ti demonio. Ya luego llevamos a la enana con Minato-sama para que la interroguen. –dice con arrogancia Itachi.

Sayumi camina hacia Dania y la toma de los hombros volteándola a ella, mirándola con seriedad.

-Si los matas prometo abogar por ti frente a Minato-sama. –dice con seriedad haciendo sonreír divertida a Dania.

Sayumi se alejo de Dania y miro impresionada como esta era envuelta por llamas color rojo. Al instante volteo viendo al pelinegro con los ojos rojos, como se le ponían a Sasuke cuando usaba su línea sucesoria, solo que el fuego de su compañero de equipo es azul. Lo que le dejo claro que ese chico es un Uchiha.

-Oye detente, ella es nuestra aliada. –dice exaltada, mirando a Itachi que no despegaba su mirada de Dania.

-¡No digas tonterías! –dice cortante Neji.

-¡Que es enserio! –grita exasperada.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon al igual que los de Neji, Sayumi volteo y también se sorprendió al ver como el fuego rojo se juntaba en la mano de Dania que mostraba el cuerpo quemado y con rapidez se regeneraba quedando como si nada a la vez que el fuego contenido en la mano del demonio se volvía color negro, los tres notaron de cómo pasar a ser fuego espiritual paso a ser fuego demoniaco al sentir la energía.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? –pregunta furioso Itachi.

Dania le sonrío con burla y desapareció como si nada el fuego en sus manos.

-Si, si, Dania, eres muy poderosa y una caja de sorpresas, eso ya lo has mostrado, pero deja de retarlos con eso. –dice con fastidio Sayumi, pasándose una mano por el rostro de forma cansada.

-Yo me encargo de ella Neji-kun. –dice Itachi mirando al Hyuga de reojo. –tú no dejes que la chica huya. –Neji chasqueo la lengua, pero no podía desobedecer a su superior, así que simplemente asintió.

-No me escapare ojeritas. –dice con fastidio Sayumi. – ¡y les digo que no hay necesidad de pelear! –dice exasperada.

La mano derecha del pelinegro brillo en energía azul, saliendo varios rayos eléctricos, y su mano izquierda brillo en rojo. Abrió sus puños y de la mano derecha salió una larga Katana con el filo brillando en azul y de la izquierda una Katana igual solo que el filo brilla en rojo.

Sayumi no se sorprendió al ver que tenía dos tipos diferente de energía, ya que los Uchiha más poderosos son los únicos que pueden tener una o más estilos de energía espiritual, por esa razón son unas de las familias más poderosas de la aldea. Aunque por lo general como Sasuke usaban más un tipo de energía que las demás.

-¡Aniki!

Itachi miro sobre su hombroviendo a su hermano menor, le fue realmente sorprendente verlo mostrar sorpresa cuando la última vez que lo vio no expresaba nada y lo que más le sorprendió es escucharlo hablar nuevamente.

Neji también vio sorprendido a Sasuke, ya que no parecía un muerto viviente como lo fue estos cinco años, y no es que lo conozca mucho, sino que le ha tocado hacer una que otra misión con él, además que de niños lo conocía al ser uno con los que jugaba con su prima.

-Vaya Itachi-nii, no sabía que ya habías regresado de la aldea. –dice sorprendido el rubio haciendo que noten su presencia.

Sasuke y Naruto al sentir la energía de Dania elevarse un poco fueron inmediatamente a ver lo que pasaba y se topan a Itachi con Neji estando con el demonio y su compañera de equipo.

-Estoy feliz de que ya hables Sasukito, pensé que te me habías quedado mudo, pero ahora no es momento para conversar todo lo que no has hecho en estos años. Como veras aniki esta por patearle el trasero a un sexy demonio. –dice con burla, apuntando con la mirada hacia el demonio.

Itachi siempre ha sido bueno ocultando sus emociones, y hoy no era la excepción, no mostraba lo feliz que estaba por ver que su hermano había dejado de ser un muerto viviente. Le alegraba ver que había superado lo de Sakura, y quería saber cuál fue la razón que lo ayudo en eso, pero ese no es el momento.

-¿Aniki? ¿Es tu hermano Sasuke? –pregunta sorprendida Sayumi.

-¿La conoces Sasuke? –pregunta ahora sorprendido Itachi.

-Es mi compañera de equipo. –dice despreocupado mirando a su hermano. –y si, es mi hermano. –contesta igual de fastidiado mirando a Sayumi.

-A pues tu compañera de equipo es una traidora, anda con un demonio. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi.

-Ese demonio es un aliado Itachi-nii. –dice Naruto y Sayumi alzo sus manos al cielo, agradecida esperando que ese pelinegro entienda de una vez por todas que no mentía.

-¿Estás de broma no? –dice Neji sorprendido.

-No, es que al estar fuera no se les ha dado la noticia como a todo cazador. –dice pensativo el rubio. – ¿pero adivina que Itachi-nii? –pregunta emocionado.

-No sé, ¿te revivieron neuronas? –pregunta con burla y el rubio lo mira ofendido.

-Por malo no te diré que Sakura-chan en verdad está viva y ese es su demonio. –dice haciéndose el digno, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro pero en eso cae en cuenta de lo que dijo y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano al igual que Sayumi.

Itachi y Neji tienen los ojos muy abiertos, al oír eso, no se lo podían creer, en especial Itachi, ya que Neji no conocía de mucho a la peli-rosa, solo poco cuando niños al ser amiga de su prima.

-Si estas bromeando no es divertido Naruto. –dice serio y con expresión sombría Itachi, para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Es verdad Itachi. Sakura está viva. –dice Sasuke, sonriendo de forma torcida y es ahí que Itachi entendió la razón porque Sasuke haya vuelto a ser el mismo de hace cinco años, que haya vuelto hablar. Sin poder evitarlo Itachi se dejo caer de rodillas a la vez que sus armas desaparecían, y su rostro se agachaba no dejándoles ver su expresión.

Naruto le sonrío levemente, entendiendo su shock, y Sasuke lo miro tranquilo mientras que Neji se sorprendió al ver al frio, mamón y arrogante Uchiha así, y Sayumi alzo una ceja extrañada mientras que Dania miraba con aburrimiento.

Itachi apretó los puños, tenía muchas dudas respecto a Sakura y ese demonio, pero ese sentimiento de felicidad las superaba, el saber que esa peli-rosa que ha ocupado su corazón desde que la vio no está muerta lo alegro de sobremanera. Una sonrisa llena de calidez adorno su rostro, pero al tenerlo inclinado nadie la vio.

_-(Así __que __otro __enamorado __de __mi __señora)_ –Dania sonrío con burla, mirando a Itachi. Ella al sentir las sensaciones de los demás le fue fácil descubrirlo.

El pelinegro mayor se puso de pie con tranquilidad y alzo el rostro mostrando una expresión tranquila, ocultando todo lo que sentía y miro a su hermano menor.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? Me gustaría verla con mis propios ojos. Seguro ahora es toda una señorita. –dice con diversión y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

-Se está quedando en casa de Kakashi-sensei y está en nuestro equipo, pero no quiso patrullar con nosotros y mando a Dania-san. –dice con tranquilidad el rubio.

-Así que Dania. –dice Itachi mirando de reojo a la pelinegra y esta le sonrío con falsedad, e Itachi le sonrío de la misma forma. – ¡Un gusto! Soy Uchiha Itachi, lamento lo de hace un momento pero me alegro que no haya habido daños. –dice con amabilidad y la única que noto que era falsa es Dania, que amplió su sonrisa.

-No hay problema, es entendible que reaccionara así. –responde despreocupada e Itachi asintió levemente, para después regresar su mirada a Sayumi. –si me hubieras explicado todo nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas. –dice en forma de regaño, pero sus ojos mostraban burla.

-Pero si lo intente idiota, pero no me dejaban hacerlo o no me creía. –dice con fastidio, entrecerrando sus ojos y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Bueno, ustedes sigan haciendo su guardia como los cazadores de bajo nivel que son. –dice con burla Itachi dando media vuelta.

-Sabes que el nivel no tiene nada que ver con la guardia. –dice Sasuke con molestia, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, mientras que el rubio y la pelinegra lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Si, si, si. –dice con aburrimiento, dándoles por su lado. –Neji-chan y yo los dejamos hacer su trabajo, iremos a reportarnos con Minato-sama.

Neji fulmino con la mirada a Itachi por como lo llamo, mas este lo ignoro, por otro lado Naruto se tapaba la boca conteniendo una carcajada mientras que Sayumi alza una ceja extrañada ante lo raro que es el hermano de Sasuke, y eso que ella pensaba que el raro de la familia era su compañero de equipo, pero ya vio que no, o tal vez todos en esa familia son raros, entre mas grandes empeoran.

-Nos vemos en casa Sasukito, ahí hablaremos mejor. –dice amigable y meloso, alzando una mano en son de despedida y el pelinegro menor rodo los ojos. – ¡Vamos Neji-chan! –dice con burla a la vez que salta a la rama de un árbol.

Neji gruño molesto ante como ahora lo llama Itachi, en especial al oír risa burlona del rubio, pero intentando ignorarlos por el bien de su salud mental siguió a Itachi, el que desgraciadamente fue su líder en la misión, misión que gracias a Kami ya ha terminado, solo entregan el reporte con Minato-sama y será libre.

-Lo siento Sasuke. –dice Sayumi, mirando al pelinegro con absoluta pena haciendo que este alce una ceja extrañado. –tener un hermano como ese realmente debe ser un martirio.

Sasuke dio media vuelta no dejando que vea como la frente se le sombreo de negro dándole la razón, sabía que ahora las cosas volverán a ser como antes con Itachi, tal vez si finge ser un muerto viviendo con Itachi este lo deje de joder como hizo estos cinco años… ah, lo olvidaba, aun así lo seguía jodiendo, solo que a él parecía no importarle o simplemente ni lo escuchaba.

-¡Vámonos dobe! –dice saltando a la rama de un árbol.

-¡No me digas dobe, teme! –grita furioso, siguiéndolo.

Sayumi ve con ojos entrecerrados como esos dos se iban entre insultos dobe/ teme. Al ya verlos más lejos soltó un profundo suspiro y volteo hacia Dania que mira las ramas de un enorme árbol, teniendo una expresión de burla.

-Pues a seguirle. –dice con cansancio y Dania la miro y asintió. Así ambas comenzaron su camino para patrullar.

En la rama más alta de un enorme árbol que está en la zona, mismo que miraba Dania se encuentra sentado Kakashi, teniendo una expresión despreocupada, con su libro en manos, colocándolo frente a su rostro, mas el miraba hacia arriba.

_-(Lo __bueno __es __que __no __tuve __que __intervenir, __igual __se __que __nadie __más __que __Dania __se __dio __cuenta __que __los __observaba __desde __aquí, __pendiente __de __que __las __cosas __no __se __pusieran __feas.__ –_el peli-plata soltó un profundo suspiro y regreso la mirada a su libro, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al ver que lo tenía al revés. –_qué __bueno __que __nadie __me __vio, __o __mi __fachada __de __solo __estaba __leyendo __en __este __tranquilo __lugar __antes __de __que __llegaran __se __hubiera __ido __al __caño)_

* * *

><p>Sentado tras su escritorio esta Minato, que observa con seriedad a Itachi y Neji que están parados frente a él.<p>

-Así que humanos transformados en demonios. –dice con seriedad Minato a la vez que se frunce el entrecejo.

-Eso parecen ser. Cuando llegamos a la aldea todo ser viviente ahí eran humanos con aspectos demoniacos. No estaban poseídos, así que no hubo necesidad de exorcismo. Tuvimos que matarlos al no hallar otra salida, ya que esos seres se alimentaban de carne animal, pero la humana es su preferida, notamos eso al ver varios cuerpos en descomposición y desmembrados, además que nos quisieron morder. –dice Itachi haciendo una mueca de desagrado. – Así que quisimos evitar que esos seres salieran de la aldea y maten a más humanos, con el temor que los transformen en lo que son. Lamentablemente no pudimos traer a uno vivo para investigarlo porque son demasiado salvajes y no contábamos con los medios necesarios para crear una jaula que no la destruya ya que también poseen una fuerza monstruosa. Pero en el informe que le dimos viene más descripciones sobre esos seres. Y lo peor es que no dimos con la fuente que causo eso. Pero sabemos que fue un demonio de gran poder, que seguro está haciendo eso con más aldeas. Y aunque buscamos en las aldeas cercanas alguna pista en estas se veían tan tranquilas y normales, sin contar que no había nada sospechoso, es como si el demonio escogiera las aldeas y no ataca al azar o porque quiere… es como si estuviera experimentando. –termina de explicar con tranquilidad y Minato frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Comprendo. –dice con seriedad el rubio. –esto se tiene que investigar con más seriedad, el problema es que no sabemos qué aldea será la siguiente víctima de ese demonio.

-Tal vez si le pregunta a ese demonio llamado Dania si conoce algún demonio que logre hacer eso con los humanos nos sea más fácil dar con él y prepararnos para destruirlo, o incluso sepa que es lo que se propone. –dice con tranquilidad Neji.

-¿Ya conocieron a Dania? –pregunta algo sorprendido Minato, y ambos asintieron.

-La idea de Neji es buena. Si el demonio es nuestro aliado debería ayudarnos. –dice con indiferencia Itachi.

-No confió en ella. –tanto Itachi como Neji alzaron sus cejas. –Pero nada perderé con intentar. –una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio. – ¡Buen trabajo chicos! Ya me encargare de lo demás, en dado caso que se requiera su ayuda los mandare a llamar. Ahora lo que más necesitan es descansar, tuvieron una larga misión y seguro extrañan a sus familias. –dice amigable e Itachi le sonrío levemente.

-Me gustaría hablar de otra cosa con usted Minato-sama. –dice Itachi.

-Te escucho. –dice el rubio con interés.

-Yo me retiro. Con permiso Minato-sama. –dice de forma educada Neji, haciendo una leve inclinación.

-¡Descansa Neji-kun! –dice Minato, viendo como el castaño sale. – ¿Y bien Itachi-kun? ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? –dice con amabilidad, ya teniendo una idea de lo que el Uchiha quería saber.

-Que me cuente todo lo que sabe respecto a Haruno Sakura y ese demonio llamado Dania. –dice con seriedad.

**Continuara**

***o* a ke Ita-chan es re mono cuando niño, adore como puse su lado tierno, inocente e inteligente de su infancia *o***

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado n_n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. Una invitación dificil de rechazar

**Una invitación difícil de rechazar**

Sakura esta acostada boca arriba y tiene su brazo derecho encima de su frente. Sus ojos están cerrados al estar completamente dormida, pero por la expresión en su rostro y al estar empapada de sudor se deja ver que está teniendo una pesadilla.

La chica se remueve incomoda, incluso ante sus movimientos la sabana ya había caído al suelo.

En cuclillas en el marco de la ventana se logra ver la sombra de un hombre, por la oscuridad no se logra distinguir quién es.

Kuro parado en la cama, alado del rostro de Sakura mira al hombre de forma amenazante.

Sakura comenzó a removerse más y despertó de golpe, mostrando terror en sus ojos y sentándose de golpe, respirando agitada. Justo en ese momento el hombre que estaba en la ventana desapareció.

La peli-rosa pasa una mano por su frente limpiándose el sudor a la vez que su entrecejo se frunce, y sus ojos cambian de terror a fastidio, aunque una leve capa de tristeza también se impregna en ellos.

_-(Otra puta pesadilla. No puedo dejar de tenerlas desde que eso pasó. –_la peli-rosa voltea hacia donde esta Kuro notando que este la mira con esos enormes ojos que muestran inocencia que ella sabe no tiene, mientras está sentado y mueve su cola de un lado a otro. –_Al menos fue Kuro quien me vio despertar así y no Dania, o seguramente ya le tendría preguntarme si volví a tener una pesadilla, mirándome de esa forma de que lo sabe todo, mofándose de mi debilidad)_ –Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejo caer acostada nuevamente, intentando conciliar el sueño, aunque ella sabía que no lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

><p>Por las oscuras calles de la aldea se ve caminando de una forma despreocupada a Itachi, quien tiene sus manos metidas en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón. Mientras camina, el chico alzo su rostro mirando el oscuro cielo adornado de estrellas.<p>

-Se ha puesto más hermosa. –dijo para sí mismo, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –_ (Como me hubiera gustado abrazarla o consolarla por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, pero seguro si lo hacía me mandaba a freír espárragos, y me remata si sabe que la observaba mientras dormía, ya que tío Minato me dijo el carácter que ahora se carga)_ –un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y enderezo el rostro.

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido y en la casa de la familia principal Uchiha, Mikoto ya se encontraba levantada y preparando el desayuno para cuando despierte su amado esposo y venga su bebito de hacer la guardia.<p>

Mientras cocina, la mujer tararea una canción y contonea levemente sus caderas al son de la música.

La mujer no se dio cuenta que su hijo mayor había entrado a la cocina, y al verla se recargo en el marco de la entrada, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando divertido a su madre.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo porque esta hermosa mujer esta tan feliz? –dice con diversión y de forma galante.

Mikoto se sobresalto ante la sorpresa y volteo viendo a su hijo mayor en esa pose chula reafirmándose a sí misma que los hijos le salen muy apuestos.

-¡Itachi-chan! –exclama emocionada, echándosele a los brazos de su hijo, quien lo recibió gustoso.

La mujer abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, en verdad lo había extrañado e Itachi sonrío feliz, respondiéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste hijo? –pregunta a la vez que pone sus manos en el fornido pecho de su hijo y se aleja un poco, alzando el rostro para verlo, ya que su hijo es una cabeza más alto que ella.

-Como a las tres de la mañana, pero no quise despertar a nadie, así que me metí a hurtadillas a mi habitación. –dice con diversión, para después darle un cálido beso en la frente.

-Sabes que no me hubiera molestado si me despertabas, te extrañaba mucho. –dice en forma de reproche.

-Yo también te extrañaba mamá, por eso me levante temprano, para verte. –dice juguetón y Mikoto le sonríe.

-Siéntate cariño, ya va estar la comida. –dice con emoción separándose completamente de él para seguir preparando la comida.

-¿Sasuke-chan aun no llega? –pregunta mientras se sienta en una de las sillas y toma una manzana que está en el frutero que esta sobre la mesa.

-Ya no debe de tardar. –dice con tranquilidad. –Por cierto, ¿qué crees hijo? –pregunta de forma misteriosa.

-¡Mmmm…! –Itachi se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. – ¿Sakura-chan está viva y Sasukito ha vuelto a hablar? –pregunta curioso, haciéndose el que no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Lo adivine. –dice juguetón y Mikoto lo mira con severidad. –Vale, te diré la verdad. –dice divertido, extendiendo al frente sus manos. –Ayer cuando llegue me tope con Sasukito, y vi a ese demonio con el que vino Sakurita. Y bueno cuando fui con tío Minato me explico todo.

-¿Y viste a Sakura-chan?

-No, tal parece que ella no fue a hacer patrullaje. –dice con decepción. –pero espero verla hoy. –dice más animado.

-A mi también me gustaría verla…. ¿Sabes? Ayudare a Sasuke-chan para que logre acercarse a Sakura-chan, tengo algo en mente que se que funcionara. –dice animada, dándole la espalda a su hijo mayor para seguir meneándole a la cacerola, por lo que no vio la expresión sombría que adquirió su hijo mayor, la cual solo estuvo ahí unos segundos, y cuando se quito lo remplazo una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué planeas madre? –pregunta travieso.

-Planeo invitarla a comer para darle la oportunidad a Sasukito de que se acerque más a ella. –dice soñadora, orgullosa de su plan.

-Espero que acepte. Me han dicho que Sakurita se volvió más amargada que oto-san y Hiashi-san juntos. –dice con burla.

-Veras que hare que acepta… ¡wuajajajaj…! – dice de forma tétrica divirtiendo a Itachi, de pronto Mikoto dejo de reír y puso una expresión seria, que por darle la espalda Itachi no logro ver, aun así la miro extrañado porque haya parado de repente su risa tétrica. –Itachi. –el pelinegro se extraño al oírle ese tono serio y mas porque no le agrego el "chan" a su nombre. –no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo a ti porque quiero más a Sasuke-chan. –Itachi ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –Yo siempre supe que amas a Sakura-chan, eres mi hijo y te conozco muy bien, se cuando mientes, o cuando ocultas tus emociones. –Itachi no cavia de la sorpresa, él siempre pensó que como a todos también engañaba a su madre. –Pero si yo siempre apoye a Sasuke-chan con Sakura-chan es porque sabía que ella lo ama tanto como él la ama a ella. Ella no te amaba a ti hijo, y si ella en vez de amar a Sasuke-chan te hubiera amado a ti créeme que hubiera sido a ti a quien apoyaría.

En el corazón no se manda itachi-chan, y no quería apoyarte dándote falsas esperanzas para que no sufras mas, pero… pero te diré algo; si cuando vea a Sakura-chan en esa comida que hare y veo que ella ya no ama a Sasuke-chan, entonces yo seré neutral, no apoyare a ninguno, y si tú decides luchar por enamorarla al igual que se que Sasuke-chan lo hará para volverla a enamorar. Los dejare a ambos hacer su luchita sin yo meter las manos. Y escoja a quien escoja ella yo lo apoyare.

Mikoto se sobresalto al sentir a su hijo abrazarla por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello, acercándola a él.

-No cabe duda que un hijo nunca puede engañar a su madre. –dice en tono juguetón, aun escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella. Y Mikoto sonrío levemente apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de su hijo. –Mira que eres un genio Mikoto, hacer esa comida no solo para lograr que Sasukito y yo nos acerquemos un poco a Sakurita, sino que lo haces para verificar si Sakurita aun ama a Sasukito. Sin duda saque lo inteligente de ti. –dice juguetón.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué solo soy un ama de casa que fue cazadora en su juventud y ahora solo se dedica a cuidar la familia?

-Sinceramente. –Itachi alza su rostro dejando ver esa sonrisa llena de diversión y pega su mejilla a la de su madre. –pensé que eras una súper heroína que salva el mundo y aun tiene tiempo para sus retoños. –dice con admiración y Mikoto ríe divertida.

* * *

><p>Recargado en la pared que divide la cocina de la sala se encuentra Fugaku, que viste un simple Kimono de color negro. El hombre tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, y una leve, pero muy leve sonrisa adorna su rostro, mientras escucha la melodiosa risa de su mujer siendo acompañada por la ronca risa de su hijo mayor.<p>

_-(Conozco a Mikoto y estoy seguro que como todo lo que se propone lo logra, conseguirá que Sakura acepte la invitación a esa comida, pero algo me dice que esa comida de tranquilidad no tendrá nada)_ –la frente se le sombreo de negro a la vez que se le borraba la sonrisa.

-¡Estoy en casa! –se oyó la voz de Sasuke desde la entrada haciendo que Fugaku se enderece y camine hacia la entrada de la cocina para que su hijo menor no se dé cuenta que andaba escuchando a escondidas.

* * *

><p>Dania y un aflojerado kakashi van llegando a la casa del segundo. Al peli-plata se le notaba a leguas que se moría del sueño, mientras que la pelinegra anda como si nada.<p>

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la casa vieron a una rubia conocida para ambos parada frente a la puerta, haciendo que ambos alcen una ceja. La rubia viste unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas lilas y una blusa ceñida sin mangas color morada.

-Ino-chan, que sorpresa. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi al estar más cerca de ella, haciendo que la rubia voltee viéndolos.

- ¡Kakashi-san! –dice haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo. –Sé que es temprano, pero vine a ver a la frentona, pero estuve tocando mas nadie me abre. –dice con fastidio al darse cuenta que la razón por la que no le abrían es porque no había nadie. –traje unos pastelillos. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja apuntando con la mirada la caja que carga en manos.

-Seguramente Sakura está dormida, por eso no te abría. –dice pensativo Kakashi. –pero ven, ahorita Dania la despierta y le avisa tu visita. –dice despreocupado caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla siendo seguido por las dos chicas.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y se adentro junto con las otras dos, cuando entraron a la sala se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura de lo mas despierta sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro que dejo de leer al oírlos entrar, y verlos, pero su entrecejo se frunció al ver a Ino acompañando a Dania y Kakashi.

La peli-rosa viste un pantalón deportivo ceñido color rojo y una blusa ceñida de mangas cortas color negra.

-Hasta que llegas idiota. Tengo hambre, hazme algo de comer. –dice cortante mirando a Dania.

-Oye frentona no seas caprichosa y pide las cosas con más amabilidad. –regaña la rubia, poniendo sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra y mirándola con desaprobación, mas Sakura ni la miro haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de la rubia.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación a la cocina? –pregunta molesta mirando a Dania.

-No mi señora, en unos minutos estará listo su almuerzo. –dice de forma educada comenzando a caminar a la cocina.

A Ino se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver como el demonio obedecía sin chistar y además no se quejaba ante como la trataba Sakura. En cuanto Kakashi simplemente bostezo.

-Yo tengo sueño. Encárgate de la visita Sakura. –dice despreocupado y sin más camina hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Sakura gruño molesta, maldiciendo en su mente a Kakashi por dejarle la visita a ella.

Ino suspiro con pesadez y como si estuviera en su casa se encamino hacia Sakura, dejando los pastelillos en la mesa de centro, en eso su mirada se topo con el hermoso lobito que estaba dormido en las piernas de la peli-rosa y esta le acaricia el pelaje. Al instante sus ojos tornaron forma de corazón.

-¡Que monada! –exclama melosa, cargando al lobito aun adormilado, y alzándolo viéndolo maravillada.

-Oye, no le gusta que lo toquen, mucho menos que lo carguen. –dice con aburrimiento Sakura.

-No seas envidiosa y mentirosa frentona, si vi como lo acariciabas tu. –dice mirándola, para después regresar su vista al lobito que la miraba, enterneciéndola más al verle esos grandes ojos.

-Conste que te lo advertid. –dice despreocupada y mejor se concentro nuevamente en su lectura.

Kuro gruño furioso, pero a Ino se le hizo más encantador, ya que se oía como el gruñido de un cachorro, al instante el lobito se transformo en esa enorme bestia, tirando a la rubia al suelo, quien lo miraba asustada mientras que el lobo con sus patas las tenia encima de las extremidades de la rubia inmovilizándola.

-¡Kyaa…! ¡Frentona quítamelo de encima! –grita horrorizada, mas Sakura la ignoro y siguió con su lectura como si nada.

El lobo pelo los dientes mostrándose más intimidante y acercándose al rostro de la rubia que lo miro mas asustada. La maldita de Sakura no la iba a ayudar eso se lo dejo en claro así que estaba segura que morirá a manos o garras del lobo que no puede quitarse de encima para defenderse.

_-(Al ser cazadora sabia que moriría a manos de un demonio, pero no pensé que fuera de esta forma… ni batalla le pude dar, sin duda soy un fracaso como cazador)_ –Ino lloraba internamente.

El lobo abrió el hocico mostrándole a Ino cuál era su destino, asustándola mucho mas que era una suerte que no se haya zurrado en los pantalones.

-Por favor frentona, ayúdame. –dice suplicante, mirando hacia Sakura que con aburrimiento despega la vista de su libro, apoyando un codo en el brazo del sillón, y apoya su mejilla en el puño de este en una pose aburrida.

-Te dije que odia que lo carguen y toquen. –dice aburrida.

-Per… pero a ti te dejo cargarlo y acariciarlo, por eso pensé... –la rubia más que mueca de asco cuando una enorme plastota de saliva del animal le cayó encima de la cara, era una sola gota que le empapo toda la cara ante el tamaño del animal. –siento no haberte hecho caso Sakura-sama, por favor ahora quítame a esta bestia de encima. –dice suplicante y Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro, no mostrando la satisfacción porque esa rubia la llame de forma respetuosa.

-A mí no me hace caso cuando elige presa para desayunar, solo obedece a Dania… así que te sugiero aproveches tus últimos minutos de vida, agradece que a Kuro le gusta jugar con su comida, le gusta asustarla por unos minutos y luego se la come. –dice indiferente.

-¡No te creo frentona! ¡Sé que puedes controlarlo! –dice furiosa.

-Kuro, detente. –dice con indiferencia, mas el lobo ni la miro, seguía mirando a su presa con ganas de devorársela y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro al ver más horror en los ojos de la rubia. – ¿Vez? No mentía. –dice con burla.

-Mi señora, traje algo de té para que beba con su visita acompañada de los pastelillos mientras hago en desayuno. –dice con tranquilidad Dania llegando a ellas con una bandeja en manos, ignorando al gran lobo encima de la asustada rubia.

-¡Dania-sama, ayúdeme! –dice suplicante Ino.

Dania termina de acomodar las tazas de té sobre la mesa de centro y voltea hacia la rubia que la mira suplicante, luego voltea hacia Sakura y esta asintió con aburrimiento.

-Kuro. –lo llama con firmeza.

El enorme lobo volteo hacia ella y al verle los ojos simplemente aulló a la vez que su cuerpo volvía a ese aspecto chibi y salta a la cabeza de Dania.

Ino miro impresionada y asustada como el maldito lobo se había quitado encima de ella con solo mirar al demonio. Pero al darse cuenta que tiene toda la cara ensalivada se sienta en el suelo e intenta limpiarse con una mano y mira asqueada la viscosa saliva.

Dania se pone en cuclillas frente a la rubia y le sonríe de oreja a oreja. Ino se asusta al ver encima de la cabeza al lobo que la mira sin mostrar nada, pero baja la mirada cuando Dania le extiende un pañuelo.

-Disculpe las molestias que le causo Kuro-chan. No entiendo porque reacciono así. –dice falsamente apenada.

-La pendeja lo cargo. –dice con burla Sakura.

Ino toma el pañuelo que le ofrecían y fulmina con la mirada a Sakura, la cual amplia su sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora entiendo. Es que Kuro-chan no le gusta ser cargado por nadie que no sea yo. Supongo que sabe que los demonios clase "C" son muy rebeldes y orgullosos, y solo obedecen y le son fieles a quien toman como amo. –explica con tranquilidad Dania.

-Si tú eres su ama, ¿por qué ese demonio solo deja que Sakura lo cargue y acaricie? –pregunta a la vez que se limpia la cara.

-En muchas cosas obedece a mi señora porque yo se lo ordeno, mas no en todo, necesito ordenárselo yo para que obedezca. Y a Kuro-chan le gusta que Sakura-sama lo cargue y acaricie porque ella tiene mi sangre corriendo por sus venas. –dice con tranquilidad, sonriéndole de esa forma tan falsa. E Ino miro impresionada a Sakura que la miraba con aburrimiento.

-Ya fue mucha explicación. Vete a hacerme la comida. –ordena con desdén Sakura.

-Si mi señora. –dice obediente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina con Kuro encima de su cabeza.

-A ver si así te das cuenta que no todo lo que es lindo es bueno. –dice con burla Sakura mirando a Ino que sigue sentada en el suelo limpiándose la cara.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se convertiría en esa cosa y me atacaría? –pregunta molesta.

-No sé, tal vez al ser un cazador debiste suponer que es un demonio "C" del cual nos hablaron en la academia y nos dijeron que esos demonios a pesar de ser lindos odian que los acaricien y carguen al menos que se trate de aquel a quien toman por amo. –dice con aburrimiento a la vez que se inclina para tomar su taza de té y uno de los pastelillos que están en la caja que trajo Ino.

-Pero imagine que no me haría nada al ver que tú lo acariciabas sin problemas. Imagine que a ese demonio le agradan los humanos y te tomo como su ama y señora como Dania-san. –dice molesta mientras se pone de pie para sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Por favor Ino. –dice con burla para después echarse todo el pastelillo a la boca y la rubia mira sorprendida como se inclina para tomar otro. – los demonios de la clase de Kuro solo toman como amo a un demonio que los cautive, es imposible que tomen a un humano como amo, ya que ningún demonio siente agrado hacia los humanos. –dice con obviedad, luego se echa el pastelillo a la boca y se inclina para tomar otro ante la sorpresa de Ino.

_-(Recuerdo perfectamente que antes no comía tanto) –_Pero Dania-san…

-Dania es como todos los demonios, se siente superior a los humanos y no son de su agrado. Si a mí me obedece es porque me debe la vida. –dice con aburrimiento, luego se echa el panecillo a la boca y se inclina por otro.

Ino empezó a sentirse nerviosa ante el apetito de la peli-rosa que ingería esos panecillos como si nada.

-Como sea frentona, pero ¿no se te hace que estas comiendo mucho? –dice algo nerviosa mirando como Sakura tomaba otro pastelillo. –a este paso te pondrás obesa por tanta azúcar, además que no comerás el desayuno que te están preparando.

-Trajiste estos pasteles para mi ¿no? –pregunta cortante, tomando otro, ya la caja le quedaban solo dos.

-Si, aun así ni Choji se los comería todos de una sentada… bueno él sí, pero pensé que era el único anormal. –dice nerviosa al ver como la chica tomaba el penúltimo pastelillo de la caja. –a este paso morirás.

-No moriré por algo tan estúpido. –dice cortante tomando el otro pastelillo. – ¿Vez? Me los comí todos y aun tengo hambre así que deja de joder con que no me comeré el desayuno. –dice cortante.

-Te pondrás obesa. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¿Qué más da? Es mi cuerpo no el tuyo, así que deja de joder. –la rubia la fulmina con la mirada ante lo perra que se ha vuelto su amiga. –de igual forma, llevo años comiendo así y sigo igual. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

_-(Que envidia, y yo que tengo que hacer dieta y mucho ejercicio cuando como de mas)_ –pensó con lamento la rubia.

* * *

><p>Sakura tiene una mueca de fastidio mientras come, la rubia sentada frente a ella se las ingeniaba para hablar y comer sin verse mal educada. La peli-rosa admitía que eso es tan sorprendente como que la rubia no se ahogara, cosa que lamentaba. No entendía porque Ino no se iba y la dejaba comer en paz, ya estaba por perder la paciencia y terminar corriendo a patadas a esa rubia que ha ido a molestarla demasiado temprano.<p>

Dania parada alado derecho de Sakura mantenía esa sonrisa enigmática, mostrándose tranquila. Sinceramente a ella también le tenía harta esa parlanchina rubia, pero no lo demostraba, lo peor es que no se puede mover de ahí porque Sakura le ordeno quedarse ahí por si se le ofrece cualquier cosa, pero ella está segura que lo hace porque quiera que ella también sufra su martirio. En cuanto Kuro esta acostado en la cabeza del demonio completamente dormido, ignorando todo a su entorno.

La puerta principal fue tocada y Sakura miro de reojo a Dania, está entendiendo el pedido hizo una leve inclinación y camino hacia la salida de la cocina para ir a abrir mientras que la rubia mira curiosa a la peli-rosa.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No. Recuerda que esta no es mi casa. –responde cortante.

* * *

><p>Dania abrió la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra que tiene facciones que al demonio se le hicieron conocidas.<p>

-¡Buenos días! ¡¿Tú debes ser Dania? –dice amigable la mujer, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, haciendo que el demonio alce una ceja.

-¡Así es! ¿Y usted es…?

-Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto.

_-(Otro Uchiha) –_el demonio alzo mas su ceja.

-Vengo a buscar a Sakura-chan. ¿Se encuentra?

-Si. Pase. –dice con amabilidad haciéndose a un lado.

_-(Primer demonio amable que conozco)_ –piensa impresionada adentrándose a la casa.

* * *

><p>-Entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta Choji ya se había comido toda la comida para el viaje, así que tuvimos que buscar comida por el bosque para tener energías para la misión…<p>

Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja, esa rubia ni aire toma para hablar, no entendía como de niñas la soportaba, aunque ahora que se da cuenta se volvió mas parlanchina que de niña.

-Yo tenía mucha hambre…

_-(¡Hasta que se cayó!)_ –Sakura alzo la vista viendo a la rubia que miraba impresionada hacia atrás de ella, curiosa volteo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Uchiha Mikoto alado de Dania, sonriéndoles de forma cálida.

Mikoto aun sonriendo algunas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y es que no es para mas, está viendo a la pequeña niña que pensó muerta a la cual le tiene una cariño muy especial. Sin poder evitarlo abraza a la peli-rosa que aun sentada tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa.

Ino al ver la escena sonrío feliz, mientras que Dania simplemente observaba, se le hacia curioso que Sakura no repeliera del abrazo, ya que ella no soportaba el toque de cualquier persona aunque fuera mujer debido a su trauma.

Ante el abrazo, en vez de sentir repulsión como siempre que alguien la tocaba sintió una gran calidez que le sorprendió y se le hizo difícil rechazarlo, al contrario deseaba responder ese abrazo que por primera vez en años la hacía sentir cálida, pero se contuvo.

-¡En verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés viva Sakura-chan! –dice Mikoto y su voz sonó llorosa, mientras la toma de los hombros para separarse de ella, mirándola de una forma que a Sakura le hizo que se le acongoje el corazón, esa mujer la está mirando como la solía mirar su madre, y no supo como logro controlarse y mantenerse indiferente. – ¡Pero mirate! ¡Eres ya toda una mujer, estoy segura que Tsunade estaría orgullosa al verte y Dan haría de todo para alejarte pretendientes! –dice con diversión.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa sincera, sin ningún toque de burla o arrogancia adorne su rostro. Tanto Dania como Ino se sorprendieron al verle esa sonrisa, y el demonio chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

-Tome asiento Mikoto-san. –dice respetuosa, apuntando hacia una de las sillas.

Ino se sorprendió mas al ver que Sakura era amable con alguien, pero pensó que no debería sorprenderse tanto, después de todo es Uchiha Mikoto, la mujer que la quería y trataba como una hija, al igual que Namikaze Kushina, sabía que con esa mujer Sakura por mucho que haya cambiado también sentiría respeto.

-¿Qué paso con el tía Mikoto? –dice en forma de reproche la mujer mientras se sienta.

Sakura la miro nerviosa, de niña la mirada severa de su madre, Mikoto y Kushina siempre la ponía así y comprobó que ahora no era diferente. Miro de reojo a Ino que la miraba burlona haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo, luego miro a Dania que le miraba como si dudara que fuera a decirle tía a esa mujer, para después regresar su mirada a Mikoto que la miraba mas sebera haciéndola suspirar con pesadez, dándose cuenta ni pasando los años podrá contra esa mirada, jamás le perderá el respeto a la mujer que siempre la trato como si su propia madre fuera, ella y Kushina ni pasando los años les perderá el respeto.

-Lo siento tía Mikoto. –dice algo apenada, con sus mejillas sonrojándose ante la pena de mostrarse débil a los ojos de Ino y Dania, por eso hacia lo posible por no mirar a ninguna de esas dos aunque sintiera las miradas de ambas en ella.

Ino desencajo la mandíbula al ver lo que la gran Uchiha Mikoto logro con Sakura la ahora amargada, es ahí donde entendió que esa mujer es poderosa contra los amargados, por algo es esposa de Uchiha Fugaku y madre de Uchiha Sasuke, unos de los mas amargados de la aldea. En cuanto a Dania se le comenzó a hacer divertida la escena, el ver a la niña caprichosa y enojona a al que sirve pareciendo una tímida niña frente a esa mujer era divertido.

Mikoto sonrío satisfecha, al ver que ante ella Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña respetuosa, tímida y linda que conoció, aunque tenia presente que había cambiado, no solo se lo ha dicho su esposo e hijo sino que también lo puede ver en sus ojos. Esos hermosos jades mostraban mucho dolor, soledad, tristeza y frialdad, eso le entristeció, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Gusta acompañarnos a comer Uchiha-sama? –pregunta amigable Ino haciendo que Mikoto la voltee a ver sonriendo.

-¡Pero si eres Ino-chan! ¡Tengo tiempo sin verte, tu también has crecido y te has vuelto una linda señorita! –dice amigable e Ino se sonrojo, mientras que Sakura bufaba haciendo que la rubia la fulmine con la mirada divirtiendo a Mikoto. –Y bueno, gracias por la invitación, pero acabo de almorzar. Pero te aceptare una taza de té.

-Dania. –dice firme mirando de reojo al demonio, que asintió y fue a preparar el té.

-¿Y que cuentan chicas? ¿Ya tienen novio? –pregunta emocionada la pelinegra.

Ino se sonrojo toda y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo estoy saliendo con Shikamaru, pero aun no somos novios, y quién sabe si ese vago me lo pida algún día, porque para él todo es problemático. –dice con algo de resentimiento.

-Dale picones querida y veras como se le quita lo vago y ya no se le hará problemático pedir ser tu novio y autoproclamarte como suya. Todos los hombres son unos machistas posesivos aunque unos los demuestran más que otros, pero igual todos sacan las garras por muy vagos que sean cuando ven que la chica que les gusta esta interesándose en otro mejor. –dice con sabiduría e Ino la miro impresionada, desde ahora convertiría a esa mujer en su ídolo. – Nombre, si Fugaku ahí como lo vez de amargado, solo le di un poco de picones y lo tuve regalándome chocolates, rosas y varios detalles cuando se me declaro. –dice con arrogancia y entonces Ino pensó en ponerle un altar a la mujer, era un genio.

En cuanto Sakua se sorprendió y después se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginarse a Fugaku declarándose acá todo romántico hacia Mikoto, y es que es difícil imaginarse a Fugaku así.

– ¿Y tu Sakura-chan? ¿Tienes novio? –pregunta curiosa.

-No es algo que me interese ahora. –contesta con tranquilidad, no quería mostrarse cortante con la mujer.

-Pero si están en la edad donde se anda de noviera besando sapos para conocer a su príncipe, deben aprovecharla. –dice con sabiduría e Ino asintió dándole la razón. –Ambas son hermosas y seguro les llueven pretendientes, así que aprovéchense de ellos, como solíamos hacerlo Kushina Tsunade y yo. –dice con arrogancia.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír divertida recordando cómo eran esas tres juntas. En cuanto Ino tenía curiosidad de saber cómo eran esas tres en su juventud.

-Aquí tiene su té. –dice con respeto Dania colocándole el té frente a Mikoto, sobre la mesa.

-¡Gracias querida! ¡Por cierto, tú piensas igual que yo ¿verdad? Aunque seas un demonio sigues siendo mujer, así que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que las mujeres debemos aprovechar nuestros encantos para hacer que los hombres nos traten como reinas.

Dania sonríe divertida, mientras Mikoto e Ino la miraban curioso por su respuesta y Sakura con advertencia para que no diga una mensada.

-Concuerdo con usted Uchiha-sama. Todo hombre es débil ante los encantos de una mujer. Y si la mujer sabe usarlos a su favor puede embrujar a un hombre hasta con su mirada. –dice con diversión y Mikoto aplaude con emoción.

-Sabias palabras querida. –felicita la Uchiha, e Ino tomo nota mental, sin duda esas mujeres saben mucho, por algo una es un demonio de muchos años y la otra una mujer no con tantos, pero sin duda ambas tienen experiencia.

-Vez Sakura-chan e Ino-chan, usen sus encantos que créanme son muchos, porque ambas son hermosas, y verán como pronto conocerán su príncipe… aunque sinceramente yo espero que uno de mis bebés termine siendo tu príncipe. –dice pensativa Mikoto mirando a Sakura.

Sakura que segundos antes le había dado un trago a su te comenzó a ahogarse y Dania rápidamente se coloco atrás de ella para darle palmadas en la espalda para que no se muera. En cuanto Ino sonrío divertida al ver que esa mujer no tiene pelos en la lengua y sabe ser discreta a la vez.

Mikoto mira preocupada a Sakura, ocultando su emoción al verle ese tipo de reacción cuando ella menciono eso. Por otro lado Dania mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Sakura llego a la conclusión que esa mujer de tonta ni un pelo, sabe cómo dar en el blanco.

-Créame Uchiha-sama, la gran mayoría de las mujeres desean que uno de sus hijos se convierta en su príncipe. –dice divertida Ino, mirando a Sakura que ya había dejado de toser y la fulminaba con la mirada, teniendo los ojos llorosos por el casi ahogo.

-Lo sé. Es que es imposible que no lo deseen, después de todos mis dos bebés son muy apuestos. Y solteritos chicas así que ambas pónganse las pilas antes de que se los ganen. –dice con diversión.

-Yo paso Uchiha-sama. Ya pase mi niñez enamorada de uno de sus hijos y sé que cuando ellos se enamoran solo tiene ojos para esa mujer. –dice divertida mirando a Sakura que comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-Si. Ese es el encanto Uchiha, cuando se enamoran y son correspondidos son los mejores amantes y mejores parejas, fieles ante todo, además que defienden a su amada ante todo y son posesivos. –dice soñadora y orgullosa la mujer. E Ino asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita tía? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura cambiando drásticamente de tema y todos lo notaron.

Ino sonrío burlona mas Sakura la ignoro, en cuanto Mikoto se sintió satisfecha, por eso no seguiría insistiendo sobre el tema.

-Veras querida, esta tarde preparare una comida en mi casa para celebrar tu regreso. Sera algo familiar, solo mis hijos, Fugaku y yo. Tu también estas invitada Ino-chan y Dania-san también. –dice con amabilidad.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no quería ver a Sasuke, pero tampoco le podía negar una invitación así a esa mujer porque sabría que la ofendería y no quería eso.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-sama, pero lamento decirle que yo no podre ir. Esta mañana nos asignaron una misión y saldremos en un par de horas por eso vine temprano a ver a la frentona. –dice apenada la rubia.

Sakura agradeció porque la rubia andará en misión y así ya no la molestara mas por unos días, pero también se sintió decepcionada por no tener misión ella para librarse de la invitación, pero luego se dio cuenta que estando de misión estará más tiempo con quien por no quiere aceptar la invitación de Mikoto.

-Lástima. Pero entiendo, trabajo es trabajo querida, ya será para la próxima. –dice con tranquilidad Mikoto mirando a la rubia para después mirar a Dania.

-Dania no ira. –dice rápidamente Sakura haciendo que todas la miren a ella. –Tiene cosas que hacer. –dice indiferente. –_ (Respeto mucho a tía Mikoto como para llevar a su casa a un asqueroso demonio)_

-Mi señora tiene razón. Tengo que preparar unas tareas que ella me encargo y son urgentes. –dice de forma educada el demonio, sospechaba la razón por la que Sakura no quería que fuera y la verdad le restaba importancia, si ella no quería no va.

-Que lastima. ¿Qué me dices tú Sakura-chan? –pregunta ansiosa y al verle esa mirada a la mujer suspiro resignada, esa mirada que le recuerda a la de su madre cuando le pedía algo no le podía decir que no, menos cuando estaba preparando esa comida para ella.

-Será un honor tía. –dice con amabilidad.

-¡Genial! –exclama emocionada e Ino asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. –Te espero a las dos de la tarde Sakura-chan. –dice con tranquilidad a la vez que se pone de pie. –fue un gusto platicar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme para comprar en el mercado lo de la comida. —ambas chicas asintieron poniéndose de pie.

-La acompaño a la puerta. –dice Sakura con tranquilidad y Mikoto asintió, sonriéndole con calidez.

* * *

><p>Ya son pasadas de medio día y en el dojo que hay en la casa principal Uchiha esta Sasuke sentado estilo indio en el piso de madera, uniendo sus manos y con sus ojos cerrados intentando meditar, pero esa vena hinchándose en su frente dejaba en claro que no esta concentrando.<p>

Y es lógico que no se pueda concentrar pues a su lado esta su querido hermano mayor picándole con un dedo su brazo mientras lo mira con ojos de borrego degollado.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-chan! ¡Di otra palabra! ¡Probemos diciendo aniki nuevamente! –dice de forma aniñada y berrinchuda. –haber dilo después de mí: a-ni-ki. –deletrea hablándole como si Sasuke fuera un bebé que esta aprendiendo a hablar.

- ¡MALDITA SEA ITACHI! ¡DEJA DE JODERME! –ya había llegado a su limite de paciencia y un aura de fuego lo rodea.

Itachi se abraza a si mismo, queriendo llorar y mirando dolido a su hermanito.

- Yo solo quiero que platiquemos todo lo que estos cinco años no hablamos Sasukito, o más bien lo que no hablaste tú. Aniki solo extrañaba tu voz de macho. –dice dolido con unas gotas de lagrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.

A Sasuke le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sabia que su hermano se divierte molestándolo.

- ¡Chicos! –ambos voltean a la entrada al oír la voz de su madre viéndola entrar al dojo sonriéndoles de lo mas feliz. –la comida ya va estar. Ayúdenme a poner la mesa.

- ¡Claro mami! –dice sonriente Itachi como si fuera niño bueno, que de eso ni un pelo tiene, y se pone de pie.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, mas no dijo nada, se puso de pie y camino hacia su madre junto su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>Sakura viste unos jeans grises y una playera de mangas cortas y ceñida de color negro, y unos tenis negros. La peli-rosa va caminando por las calles de la aldea, mostrándose tranquila en su expresión, ignorando las miradas de los aldeanos que estaban por donde pasa, que la miran con admiración ante su bello físico.<p>

- _(Al regresar aquí no tenia en mente convivir con quienes tuve lazos en el pasado, pensaba ignorarlos todo lo que pudiera porque no quería reforzar esos lazos, porque se que cuando mi cometido este cumplido moriré a manos de Dania que tomara mi alma, pero tal parece que no puedo conseguir alejarme de esos lazos, aun así hare lo posible con no convivir mucho con ellos… Aun recuerdo la última vez que comí en casa de tía Mikoto)_ –un profundo suspiro broto de los labios de la peli-rosa.

Flash back

_Sasuke y Sakura teniendo doce años se encuentran parado fuera de la mansión estilo oriental de la familia Uchiha._

- _¡Tadaima! –grita el pelinegro desde la entrada._

_El pelinegro se quitaba los zapatos con tranquilidad al igual que la peli-rosa, ya haciéndolo se pusieron unas pantuflas que había en la entrada. Ambos caminaron por el corredor hasta adentrarse a la cocina en donde vieron una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra que cocinaba con tranquilidad._

- _Ya estoy en casa oka-san. –dijo Sasuke haciendo que su madre voltee a verlo._

- _Bienvenido hijo. –dijo de forma cálida dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, después sus ojos se posaron en la acompañante de su hijo._

- _Muchas gracias por la invitación Mikoto-san. –dijo respetuosa con ese tinte en su mejillas haciendo un lave inclinación en forma de saludo y agradecimiento._

- _¡Kya…! ¡Como adoro a Sakurita! Es tan tierna. –dijo melosa con los ojos en forma de estrellitas corriendo a abrazarla restregando su mejilla con la de ella mientras que Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez ya acostumbrado a que siempre pasara eso. –pero Sakura-chan ya que eres novia de Sasuke-chan deberías de llamarme oka-chan. –dijo separándose de ella y mirándola con seriedad._

_Al instante Sasuke que había sacado un jugo del refrigerador y se lo estaba bebiendo lo escupió y Sakura se puso toda roja mientras que humo le salía de las orejas._

- _¿Cómo…?_

- _¿Cómo lo se? –Mikoto completa divertida la frase de su hijo. –Me lo dijo Itachi. –dice divertida. Sasuke maldijo al chismoso de su hermano y Sakura tenia los ojos en espiral ya que no pudo soportar tanta información. –desde que son bebés sabia que terminarían juntos y estaba ansiosa porque eso pasara porque siempre desee tener una hija como Sakura-chan. Nada más falta que se casen y me den lindos nietos._

- _¡Oka-san! –grita exaltado y avergonzado Sasuke. – ¡apenas tenemos doce años! _

- _Lo sé. –dijo deprimida bajando el rostro. –aun son unos pre-adolecentes y falta mucho para que cumplan quince y se casen. –dijo mas deprimida y Sasuke sele salieron los ojos de sus cuencas mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más._

- _¡Oka-san no nos casaremos a los quince porque aun seremos muy jóvenes! –grita avergonzado._

- _Ósea que aceptas que terminaran casándose. –dice una voz masculina  
>haciendo que tanto madre como hijo volteen viendo a Itachi.<em>

- _Deja de molestar Itachi. –dice molesto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos volteando su rostro paraqué no vea sus sonrosadas mejillas._

- _Bueno si tu no te quieres casa con Sakurita yo no le quitare la ilusión a nuestra madre, así que yo me casare con ella. –dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a él en un abrazo y al instante Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. – __¿Qué? Después de todo somos hermano y tenemos lo mismos gustos. —se justifico burlón y Sasuke llego a su limite así que estaba dispuesto a ir a alejar las manos de su hermano mayor del cuerpo de su novia cuando el grito emocionado de su madre lo distrajo._

- _-¡Sii…! ¡Que emoción! ¡Mis únicos hijos peleándose por el amor de una linda chica! –dice emocionada tocándose las sonrosadas mejillas y Sasuke la miraba como si estuviera loca mientras que Itachi la miraba divertido. –les deseo suerte a ambos. Que gane el mejor y esfuércese para que alguno de ustedes se case con Sakura-chan y la convierta en mi hija. –dijo con firmeza e Itachi levanto su pulgar en son de aprobación. A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha._

- _(ya recordé porque no me gusta que Sakura venga a casa) –pensó el pelinegro viendo a su novia notando que no había aguantado la situación y el alma se le estaba saliendo de la boca. – ¡Sakura! –grita exaltado y preocupado acercándose a ella y alejándola de su hermano abrazándola de forma protectora. –ya ven lo que hicieron. –dice molesto apuntándolos. –la hicieron llegar a su limite. –dijo furioso._

- _Se ven tan monos dejen traigo mi cámara. –dijo emocionada Mikoto saliendo de la cocina. –¡Itachi menéale a la comida para que no se queme! –se oyó su grito._

- _¡Hai! ¡Pero me regalas una foto a mí también! –grita el pelinegro divertido caminando hacia la estufa._

- _¡Claro tesoro! –grito Mikoto desde donde sea que estuviera de la casa_

_Sasuke aun abrazando a Sakura estaba con un tic nervioso en su ceja, una vena hinchada en la frente y un aura obscura rodeándolo mientras que la pobre peli-rosa tenia los ojos en espiral y el alma saliéndosele de la boca._

_Ya estando recuperada Sakura y que Mikoto tomara las fotos, se pusieron a comer con Itachi coqueteándole a la peli-rosa para hacer enojar a su hermano menor, Mikoto platicando sobre la futura boda y diciéndole las cualidades de sus hijos a una apenada Sakura que hacia un gran intento para soportar la vergüenza que la abordaba y Sasuke imaginándose una y mil formas de matar a su hermano mayor de una forma lenta y dolorosa para disfrutarla mas._

The end flash back

Sakura frunció el entrecejo con molestia, sintiéndose furiosa por estar recordando cosas del pasado.

- _(Malditos sentimientos, desearía no tenerlos, asilas cosas serian mas fáciles)_ –furiosa consigo misma empezó a caminar de forma apresurada para terminar con esto de una vez.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Sasuke están acomodando la mesa, el pelinegro menor agradecía que su hermano solo este tarareando una canción de lo mas feliz y no le este jodiendo la existencia como lo ha estado haciendo desde que despertó.<p>

En cuanto Fugaku esta sentado en la cabecera de la mesa ya que su esposa lo llamo para que tomara asiento en lo que sus hijos acomodaban la mesa.

- ¿Vendrá alguien? –pregunta extrañado Sasuke al ver que Itachi colocaba un plato mas.

- Mamá dijo que tenía un invitado especial. –contesta Itachi, sonriéndole de forma misteriosa.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, solo esperaba que ese invitado no fuera Kushina o seguro la comida se volverá una faena con las pláticas de ella y su madre. En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

- ¡Ya llego! –grito emocionada Mikoto que venia entrando a la comedor sosteniendo una cacerola. –¡Iré a abrir! –exclama emocionada dejando la cacerola en la mesa y se va corriendo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja ante el entusiasmo de su madre. Fugaku se mantenía tranquilo mientras que Itachi se encontraba ansioso, él sabía quien era la visita y admiraba a su madre al conseguir lo que quiere.

A los pocos segundos se empezó a oír un par de pisadas acercándose a la cocina haciendo que los tres varones volteen hacia la entrada.

- _(Despierta se ve mucho más hermosa. –_Itachi sonrío de oreja a oreja a la persona que venia con su madre que tenia la misma sonrisa que él. –_aunque esa frialdad en su mirada no va con ella, sin duda le queda mejor la calidez, que espero pronto recupere.)_

- ¡Sakura! –exclama en un susurro Sasuke, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la peli-rosa, sinceramente no se imagino ni tantito que seria ella. No sabía como su madre había logrado que aceptara la invitación y sin que ese demonio la acompañara, pero no pudo evitar sentirse realmente emocionado y agradecido con su madre, por lo que una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Sakura paso su mirada indiferente a Itachi, luego Fugaku y al final a Sasuke, pero al ver que él la miraba de forma penetrante no pudo mantenerle la mirada así que rápidamente las desvió, ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Mikoto e Itachi, el ultimo borro su sonrisa feliz y una vacía la remplazo mientras sus puños se apretaban.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN~! –con los ojos en forma de estrella, mejillas brillando, sonrisa de idiota y brazos abierto Itachi corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo, restregando su mejilla con la de ella en forma melosa

- Yo también te quiero mucho hijo. –dice divertida Mikoto.

Itachi se separa de quien abrazaba viendo que era su madre y volteo hacia Sakura viéndola atrás de él, ignorándolo, haciendo que se quede en shock. Sasuke sonrío de forma burlona, vio perfectamente como Sakura se movía a una velocidad impresionante esquivando a su hermano, el que no se deje abrazar por él lo lleno de una satisfacción enorme.

- _(En momento así siento pena ajena al tener un hijo como Itachi) –_ Fugaku tiene los ojos entrecerrados, formándose dos franjas y su frente esta sombreada de negro pero al sentir la mirada de Sakura volteo hacia ella, mirándola con seriedad.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –dice de forma educada la peli-rosa haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Fugaku y este la imito en forma de saludo.

**Continuara**

**es dificil no kerer a Itachi, es tan mono cuando se lo propone, ke me da cosita no poner su amor siendo correspondido TwT**

**spero el kap les haya gustado n_n**

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. Cayendo en la lujuria

**Cayendo en la lujuria**

Kakashi al despertarse se metió al baño para ducharse. En este momento el peli-plata va saliendo del baño usando solo una pequeña toalla que tiene amarrada en su cadera y apenas cubre lo necesario, pero solo camino un par de pasos saliendo de la habitación y se detuvo, no mostrando la sorpresa que sintió y solo alzo ambas cejas al ver a Dania recostada en su cama, mirándolo con diversión.

- Am… Dania, te has equivocado de habitación. La habitación de Sakurita es la de enfrente. –dice despreocupado y haciéndose el desatendido del porque ella esta ahí.

- Lo sé. –dice con diversión, para después reír entre dientes. –Pero mi señora no esta, y no llegara en un buen rato. No estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada por lo que he comenzado a aburrirme, así que vine a ver si el anfitrión de la casa me podría ayudar a entretenerme con algo.

- Tengo muchos libros, ¿quieres que te preste uno? –dice con un toque burlón, apuntando su librero.

Dania volvió a reír entre dientes y se acomodo quedando acostada de lado, dejando su codo apoyado en el colchón para apoyar su mejilla en la mano, mirando con diversión al peli-plata.

- ¿Enserio prefieres que me entretenga leyendo? –pregunta con burla.

- _(Bueno, intente abstenerme y Kami-sama es testigo de eso, pero la carne es débil)_ –Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida y al no traer la mascara Dania le vio la sonrisa a todo su esplendor. –Sinceramente no. ¿Quieres que te sugiera alguna otra cosa más divertida? –Kakashi quito el nudo de su toalla dejando ver su hombría para deleite de los ojos de la pelinegra, haciéndola relamerse los labios de forma lujuriosa.

* * *

><p>Sakura tiene un tic nervioso y su frente esta sombreada de negro, sus ojos muestran lo mucho que se esta conteniendo para no perder el control, la razón que la tiene así tienen apellido y nombre, se tratan de nada mas y nada menos de un par de Uchiha´s, uno con peinado de cola de pollo y el otro con ojeras.<p>

Mikoto "inocentemente" sentó a sus dos retoños alado de Sakura, Sasuke a la derecha e Itachi a la izquierda, habiendo mas lugares la pelinegra tuvo que ponerla en medio de esos dos.

Fugaku comienza a sentir lastima por la peli-rosa al ser victima de los maquiavélicos planes de su esposa, así que deja de ver de reojo a la peli-rosa que se esta conteniendo para no cometer asesinato para mirara a la culpable de que la pobre chica no pueda comer en paz, y ahí la vio, tan tranquila haciéndose la inocente mientras come tranquilamente.

Sinceramente le sorprende su esposa, el ver como ella puede pasar bocado sabiendo lo que ha hecho, él que no planeo nada pero sabia del plan no puede ni comer al sentirse culpable…. ¡Naa! Sinceramente no se siente culpable, pero la razón por la que no puede comer es: ¡QUE SUS HIJOS NO LO DEJAN TOMAR NADA!

Fugaku estiro su mano que sostiene los palillos para tomar un poco de verduras adobadas y poder echarlas en su plato para poder comer, pero como ha pasado con todo lo que ha intentado comer, antes de que llegue a su objetivo la cacerola es quitada de su camino por uno de sus hijos, esta vez el culpable fue Itachi.

- ¿Quieres más verduras Sakura-chan? –pregunta meloso, echándole muchas verduras en el plato a la peli-rosa, encima de toda la comida que él y su hermano se han encargado de echarle en el plato. –Come bien Sakurita, que no te de pena, debes nutrirte bien para que te pongas mas sabrosa. –dice de forma pervertida y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

A Fugaku le dio un tic nervioso, y estiro sus palillos nuevamente para tomar un pescado, pero antes de llegar su retoño menor fue quien quito el plato lleno de pescados.

- El pescado te nutre más Sakura, así que come. –Sasuke comenzó a vaciarle varios pescados al plato de la peli-rosa sin ver como su hambriento padre se le marca más su tic nervioso.

Sakura baja la mirada a su plato viendo que los hermanos Uchiha se han encargado de llenarlo de toda la comida que encuentran, incluso le pusieron un salero ahí, así que llego a su limite y estampo sus manos en la mesa, golpeándola, haciendo sobresaltar a los hermanos Uchiha y Fugaku, mientras que Mikoto alzo la vista mirándola extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan? ¿No te gusto la comida? –ante la ultima pregunta sus ojos se nublaron en muestra de estar apunto de llorar.

Fugaku miro de reojo a su esposa y sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma sospechosa.

Sakura miro a la mujer y al verla estar apunto de llorar se tenso, podía haberse vuelto muy maldita pero jamás haría algo que haga llorar a esa mujer o a Kushina, no de forma consiente, así que hizo un intento de sonrisa que se vio demasiado forzada.

- Nada de eso tía. La comida me encanto. –exclama rápidamente para después tomar algo de la montaña de comida que tiene sobre el plato y llevársela a la boca.

- _(Me alegro que te gustara, yo no he probado bocado alguno)_ –Fugaku entrecerró más sus ojos siendo rodeado por un aura desolada y sintiendo sus tripas gruñir.

- ¡Que felicidad! –exclama emocionada, remplazando toda mueca deprimida por una de completa dicha, para después seguir comiendo.

- _(Como admiro a mamá. Y agradezco que este aquí para domar a Sakura cuando pierde la paciencia)_ –Sasuke e Itachi miran a su madre como si fuera su heroína.

- _(Muchas veces me da miedo lo manipuladora que puede ser Mikoto, pero lo que mas miedo me da es que le salga tan natural que aun en todo este tiempo que llevamos casados no se si manipula de forma consiente o lo hace inconscientemente)_ –Fugaku suspiro con pesadez y estiro nuevamente su mano derecha que sostiene los palillos para tomar algún rollo de llevo, pero nuevamente solo tomo aire.

- Toma Sakura, come rollo de huevo. El huevo tiene mucha proteína. –dice Sasuke al momento de echarles rollos de huevo a la montaña de comida de la peli-rosa, que ya tiene una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

- Sasuke-chan, no le sirvas tanto huevo a Sakura-chan que le puede subir el colesterol. –dice en forma de regaño Itachi y Sasuke ensancha los ojos dándose cuenta que tiene razón, así que deja de servirle huevo a Sakura.

- _(Creo que solo comeré arroz)_ –con su aura desolada al doble de tamaño, Fugaku tomo su tazón de arroz con una mano y con la otra sostuvo los palillos para comenzar a comer.

- _(Sabia que esta comida seria un dolor de cabeza) _–fue el pensamiento de Fugaku y Sakura, el primero comiendo tristemente arroz y la segunda comiendo toda la comida que le han servido, solo para no deprimir a la mujer que preparo todo.

Sasuke e Itachi se sienten satisfechos al ver comer a la peli-rosa, mientras que Mikoto mientras come mira divertida a esos tres.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta sentado en la cama, tiene las manos apoyadas hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyando su cuerpo y su cabeza esta alzada hacia atrás, mirando el techo, o eso muestra, ya que sus ojos están entrecerrados y su rostro tiene muecas contraídas por el placer.<p>

- ¡Joder! –exclama con placer llevando su mano derecha a su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás de forma desesperada a la vez que se muerde su labio inferior.

Dania que esta de rodillas entre las piernas del peli-plata, haciéndole sexo oral, alzo su rostro, sacando el pene de su boca haciendo que un hilo de saliva los una y mira con diversión a Kakashi mientras sus manos siguen masajeándole los testículos.

Kakashi baja la mirada, mostrándole reproche en sus ojos, estaba disfrutando lo que ella estaba haciéndole a su pene con la boca.

- ¿Te esta gustando? –pregunta con diversión, sabiendo la respuesta.

- No preguntes algo que ya sabes.

- Sino me lo dices, pensare que no te esta gustando y dejare de hacerlo. –dice con diversión, inclinando un poco su cabeza para pasar su lengua a lo largo del falo sin apartar su mirada picara de los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de él.

Kakashi chasqueo la lengua, siempre ha tenido el control en casi todo, en especial en el sexo, pero ahora sabe perfectamente que quien tiene el control no es él y eso en cierta forma le esta gustando.

- ¿Qué si me esta gustando? –pregunta con ironía. –Me encanta. Es la mejor mamada que me han hecho en mi vida. ¿Contenta?... ahora sigue con esa deliciosa mamada y hazme feliz.

Dania le sonríe con burla y se pone de pie haciendo que Kakashi frunza el entrecejo.

- Obvio. Los demonios somos los mejores amantes, más los de mi nivel. –dice con arrogancia quitándose con lentitud la chaqueta y Kakashi no aparto la mirada, sintiéndose más excitado. –He vivido tantos años que me he aprendido muchas técnicas para complacerme y complacer la lujuria… —Dania tiro la chaqueta en el suelo y ahora se quito con suavidad la blusa, deleitando a Kakashi al ver esos senos de tamaño y contextura perfecta siendo cubiertos por ese sensual sostén negro que se le antojo quitar con los dientes. –Ahora, si con esa simple mamada te he dado tanto placer… — Dania tiro la blusa al suelo y llevo sus manos al botón del pantalón, desabrochándoselo para después bajar el zíper y luego comenzar a bajar sus pantalones con lentitud y sensualidad. –Imagina el placer que sentirás cuando haga más cosas en tu cuerpo. –Dania termino de bajar el pantalón y lo termino de sacar con sus mismos pies.

- Muchas palabras poca acción. Ven aquí y demuestra que más puedes hacer. –dice de forma retadora, apuntándole sus piernas para que se siente en ellas.

Dania rio entre dientes, ya que ese hombre no deja de sorprenderla, ahora la esta retando cosa que ningún humano había hecho teniendo sexo con ella. Así que divertida se sentó en las piernas del peli-plata, rozando a propicito su sexo con el pene de él sacándole un jadeo de placer a él.

- Te harás adicto a mí. –dice con diversión antes de sellar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que Kakashi respondió de forma desesperada, desde la ultima vez que la beso moría por volverlo hacer.

- _(E entrado en la cueva del lobo, algo me dice que ella no exagera, pero ya es muy tarde para retroceder)_ –Kakashi frunció el entrecejo e intensifico el beso mostrándolo más apasionado al momento que lleva sus manos a los senos de ella y comienza a estrujarlos con algo de brusquedad que para Dania fue placentera, sacándole un gemido que quedo encerrado en el beso.

- _(Me ha sacado un gemino sincero… interesante. Primer humano que logra darme algo de placer antes de penetrarme. Veamos que más puede hacer y si logra sacarme más géminos o sencillamente fue un movimiento de suerte de su parte)_ –Dania abrió los ojos mostrándose excitada e interesada, ansiosa por saber si ese humano la sigue sorprendiendo.

* * *

><p>Fugaku esta feliz, no habrá alcanzado comida más que arroz, pero si alcanzo postre. Su amada esposa se compadeció de él y le sirvió postre, así que ahora esta degustando sus deliciosas fresas con crema.<p>

Al igual que Fugaku, Sakura mira maravillada su plato con fresas, lógicamente lo disimula, aun así los demás Uchiha la miran de reojo, ansiosos por verle una reacción linda ante el postre.

- Espero aun te guste este postre Sakura-chan. Recuerdo que solía ser tu favorito. –dice algo melancólica, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable a la peli-rosa, la cual alzo su vista del plato para mirar a la pelinegra.

- Sigue siendo mi postre favorito tía. –dice con tranquilidad, y sin poder evitarlo le sonríe muy levemente pero de forma sincera.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos mostrándose algo sorprendido, desde que Sakura regreso no la ha visto sonreír de forma sincera. A los pocos segundos su sorpresa fue remplazada por una leve sonrisa al ver crecida su esperanza de que ella aun no se ha sumido completamente en la oscuridad.

- ¡Eres tan mona! –exclama Itachi conmovido, mordiendo una servilleta mientras cascadas de lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Sakura rápidamente borro la sonrisa y miro al Uchiha mayor como el loco que es. Fugaku y Sasuke lo miraron de reojo sintiendo pena ajena y Mikoto sonrío divertida.

- Toma Sakurita, te regalo mis fresas. –dice meloso, vaciándole todas sus fresas en el plato. –ahora dedícame una sonrisa a mi, pero que sea más grande que la que le regalaste a oka-san. –pide mirándola como si ella fuera un pequeño cachorro que aprende a dar la manita.

- Hmn… gracias. –dice indiferente y sin voltearlo a ver, para después tomar una fresa con el tenedor y llevarla a la boca.

Itachi bajo la cabeza derrotado, siendo rodeado por un aura desolada. Fugaku sintiendo mas pena ajena por el hijo que tiene, decidió mejor no mirar o le dará mas lastima, sabia que no debía haber engendrado a Itachi en esa noche de eclipse, eso debió haber afectado en su desarrollo. Mikoto sonrío de forma nerviosa, sintiendo pena por su retoño, en cuanto Sasuke sonrío de forma burlona.

Sakura iba a tomar otra fresa del plato, pero detuvo su acción al ver del lado derecho un plato de fresas inclinarse y ser vaciadas a su plato. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura alza la mirada topándose con la mirada tranquila de Sasuke.

- Puedes comerte las mías también. Sigue sin gustarme las cosas dulces. –dice tranquilo, para después sonreírle de forma torcida. –Bueno, aunque las cerezas siguen siendo la excepción.

- ¡Jum! – Sakura voltea su rostro al frente e inclina hacia abajo su rostro haciendo que su cabello tape el leve sonrojo que han adquirido sus mejillas. –_ (¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me sigue afectando todo lo que viene de él? Pensé que lo había superado)_ –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero se sentía agradecida porque Dania no este ahí o seguro estaría sonriéndole burlona al ser la única que haya notado lo acelerado que de pronto se puso su corazón.

Itachi bebe tranquilo algo de te, aparentando que no se dio cuenta de nada, inclusive que no escucho el comentario de Sasuke, comentario que bien pudo usar para mofarse, y es que esa sensación de vacio que sintió al haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de Sakura le esta formando un nudo en el estomago.

Mikoto sonrío levemente, mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos, quería que sus dos hijos sean felices, pero amando a la misma mujer sabia que es imposible, uno tenia que sufrir.

- _(No se que se proponen Itachi y Sasuke; ¿engordar a Sakura para que nadie la pele? Se la pasan dándole comida_. –Fugaku frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose aun molesto porque sus dos hijos no lo dejaran comer por darle toda la comida a Sakura, y enojado con la peli-rosa por ser tan tragona y comérsela toda. –_Además Sasuke es un descarado que no respeta ni a su padre, ¿qué es eso de ponerse a coquetearle a Sakura estando Mikoto y yo presentes? Ya no hay respeto por los adultos hoy en día. En mis tiempos recuerdo que los jóvenes no solíamos ser así.)_—el castaño niega sintiéndose decepcionado con la juventud de hoy en día mientras lleva a su boca una deliciosa fresa.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta hincado en la cama, entre las piernas de Dania a la cual toma de las caderas y la penetra de forma salvaje. La cama se mueve de arriba abajo ante las fricciones de los cuerpos y ante lo ruda de las penetraciones.<p>

Ambos están sudorosos con la respiración agitada. A Dania sus ojos están tornándose rojo escarlata, al tener su boca entreabierta se esta dejando ver que sus colmillos están creciendo un poco y las uñas de sus dedos están tornando forma de garras.

- _(Esto se esta saliendo de las manos. No pensé que habría humano que me provocara tanto placer en el sexo que me este haciendo perder el control a tal manera que mi aspecto demoniaco me es difícil de retener)_ –Dania chasqueo la lengua y contuvo las ganas de gemir al sentir que el miembro del peli-plata volvía a dar en ese punto que la esta enloqueciendo.

- Así que… —para Kakashi no había pasado desapercibido los cambios que ha tenido el físico de Dania, y es que ni estando cegado por el placer pasa desapercibido ese cambio de color de ojos, mucho menos esos filosos y delgados colmillos que desde ahí ve sobresalir de los labios de ella. –Este es tu verdadero físico, Dania. –dice con algo de diversión, pero la agitación se deja ver al hablar. –No esta nada mal, me atrevo a decir que me es excitante. –dice ronco

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me estas dando tanto placer que se manifestó mis facciones demoniacas. –dice con diversión, también dejando ver la agitación al hablar. –Estás haciendo que me sea difícil retener mi lado salvaje. Deberías enorgullecerte, eres el primer humano que lo logra. –el ego de Kakashi subió de nivel, el saber que es tan bueno ene le sexo que incluso esta haciendo que un demonios pierda el control subiría el ego de cualquiera.

- _(Tanto año practicando el deporte tiene sus recompensas, además soy apasionado a esto y todo un prodigio)_ –Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida, sin dejar de penetrarla.

- Cuando consigas ver mis cuernos y alas aparecer mientras tenemos sexo es porque me has hecho perder completamente el control a causa del placer que me das. –dice coqueta a la vez que coloca su mano derecha frente a su rostro y la lambe con sensualidad, haciendo que Kakashi gruña de placer.

- Has puesto que me ponga una meta, y créeme no paro hasta conseguirlo.

- Suerte con eso. Mientras me sigas dando placer puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras.

Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida a la vez que lleva sus manos a los glúteos de ella y los aprieta justo cuando penetra con mas profundidad sacándole un gatunal gemino a Dania, que incluso cerro los ojos ante el placer.

* * *

><p>- Gracias por la comida tía. Todo estovo delicioso. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura estando frente la familia Uchiha, pero mirando a Mikoto, haciendo una leve inclinación mostrándose respetuosa.<p>

- Me alegro que te gustara, y cuando desees venir de nuevo sabes que eres bienvenida. –la pelinegra le dedica una cálida sonrisa que a Sakura tanto le recordó a su madre, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse nostalgia, pero pudo controlar sus emociones.

- Si Sakura-chan, vuelve pronto, que nii-san te extraño mucho. –dice meloso Itachi y Sakura solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –es injusto, ya no te sonrojas. Nii-san extraña eso. Es duro ver que tanto han crecido. –dice deprimido haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Me retiro. –dice dispuesta a dar media vuelta y salir.

- ¡Te acompaño! –dice rápidamente Sasuke deteniendo la acción de la peli-rosa.

- No es necesario. –dice indiferente.

- Que Sasuke-chan te acompañe Sakura-chan. Me sentiré mas tranquila si va contigo. –dice con amabilidad Mikoto y Sasuke se siente afortunado de tener a su madre de su lado.

- No es necesario tía, sé cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé, pero me sentiré más tranquila si va contigo. Compláceme. –Mikto pone su mejor mirada de mártir haciendo que Sakura controle su tic nervioso en la ceja derecha al ver lo difícil que le es negarle algo a esa mujer cuando la mira así.

- _(Resígnate mocosa. Mikoto es una maestra en el arte de la manipulación.)_ –Fugaku mira con lastima a Sakura al ver que es victima de su esposa mientras que Itachi niega divertido y Sasuke se siente más afortunado de tener a mami de su lado.

- _(Maldita debilidad)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Sasuke, por lo que suspiro resignada. –Vamos. –dice molesta, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Regreso en un rato! –dice Sasuke teniendo una sonrisa torcida, comenzando a seguirla.

- ¡Vayan con cuidado! –dice alegre Mikoto, agitando su mano derecha en son de despido.

- Hmn. –Fugaku da media vuelta y se adentra a la casa.

- Itachi-chan, los hubieras acompañado. –dice mirando a su hijo y este le sonríe de forma seca.

- Ellos necesitan hablar, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para Sasuke que tal vez no se le vuelva a presentar, y yo no pinto vela ahí, jamás la he pintado. –dice serio y la pelinegra lo mira con tristeza.

- ¿Lo notaste Itachi-chan?

- Si. –dice con tristeza. –ella aun lo ama. Vuelvo a perder la batalla sin luchar… aunque. –su tristeza en la mirada fue remplazada por un brillo travieso. –… eso no signifique que no me divertiré a costa de los celos de mi otouto. –Mikoto negó divertida.

- Un día. –Mikoto se acerca a su hijo y le toca con cariño la mejilla. –un día te darás cuenta que tu amor no es correspondido porque Sakura-chan no es tu destino, y ese día será cuando encuentres a la mujer que estas destinado amar, y ella te amara con la misma intensidad. –Itachi le sonríe levemente a su madre y ella le sonríe de la misma forma.

- Dices cosas muy profunda Mikoto. –dice divertido. –Pero siéndote sincero no creo amar a nadie como le amo a ella.

- No, porque la mujer que sea para ti la amaras mucho más. –dice con diversión e Itachi amplia su sonrisa divertida, pero en el fondo no pudiendo creer esas palabras y pensando que solo su madre se las dice para consolarlo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi dio la ultima estocada entrando con más profundidad corriéndose dentro de ella llegando su orgasmo en el mismo momento que el orgasmo de Dania llego, solo que mientras ella lo sentía ante el placer y de forma inconsciente enterró sus garras en la espalda de Kakashi y mordió con fuerza su cuello enterrándole sus colmillos, sacándole un gemido de dolor y placer al peli-plata.<p>

Pasando la sensación de placer que el orgasmo provoco en ella, Dania ensancho los ojos y rápidamente dejo de morderlo, aventándolo con algo de brusquedad, por lo que Kakashi quedo sentado en la cama viendo extrañado a Dania que esta ya alado de la cama de pie mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya sin tener esos leves rasgos demoniacos que aparecieron en ella.

- _(Lo he marcado, el maldito placer me segó)_

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañado Kakashi, es la primera vez que ve sorpresa sincera en Dania.

- ¡Mi señora esta por llegar! –dice impresionada y Kakashi alza una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Y? ¿Te regaña si tienes sexo? –pregunta divertido.

- Me castigara si sabe que estoy haciéndolo cerca de donde esta ella. –dice con algo de lamento. –a Sakura-sama no le gusta que tenga encuentros sexuales estando cerca. –dice con tranquilidad, mostrándose como si hubiera recobrado la compostura, y Kakashi asintió entendiendo. –Me iré a dar una ducha que mi señora no tarda en llegar. –dice mientras comienza a recoger su ropa ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi que comenzaba a sentirse excitado al verla caminar desnuda.

- ¿Sakura esta muy cerca? –pregunta esperanzado porque le diga que no.

- Algo. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La siento. –dice tranquila.

- En lo que viene podríamos ducharnos junto y…

- No tengo tiempo para eso. –dice cortante y Kakashi suspira resignado, pero luego su mirada baja notando esa extraña marca en el glúteo derecho de Dania, parece una especie símbolo extraño grabado en la piel.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta apuntándolo.

- La marca de mi esclavitud. –dice indiferente sin necesidad de mirar donde apunta, y sin mas sale de la habitación.

- ¿Marca de esclavitud? –Kakashi suspira con pesadez al no tener cabeza para buscarle lógica a eso y se deja caer en la cama quedando boca arriba. –Ahora toda mi cama huele a ella, eso hace que me excite más. –el peli-plata pone una mano sobre su frente y vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de la expresión de Dania contraída por el placer vino a su mente haciendo que sin abrir los ojos lleve su mano a su miembro ya erecto y comience a masturbarse.

* * *

><p>Dania esta recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi, aun esta desnuda y sostiene su ropa en sus brazos.<p>

- _(Solo lo he marcado, perdí el control y ya. No pasa nada grabe, es solo un juguete que marque como mío. Me lleve por la impresión porque es el primer humano que me hace perder así el control como para llegar a marcarlo, pero no es nada especial. Es como si marcara mi nuevo juguete, juguete que desecare cuando ya no me complazca como quiero o cuando me aburra.)_—una sonrisa algo espeluznante adorno el rostro de la pelinegra, y amplio más su sonrisa cuando olio la excitación de Kakashi provenir de la habitación, sabia sin necesidad de ver que se esta dando placer a si mismo pensando en ella. –Los humanos son tan fáciles de caer en el pecado ante el placer. –dice con burla y sigue su camino para entrar a la habitación de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke van caminando por las calles del pueblo. El pelinegro se siente algo nervioso, no sabe como comenzar, estuvo esperando el momento para hablar con ella con ansias y ahora que lo tiene no lo esta aprovechando. Al darse cuenta de eso se armo de valor, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad sabiendo que será difícil que se le presente otra.<p>

- Hace cinco años, cuando escuchaste que Naruto y yo habíamos apostado…

- No me interesa Sasuke. –lo corta indiferente, ocultando lo que sintió al recordar eso.

- Puede que ya no te interese, pero yo quiero aclararlo. –dice con firmeza, esta vez no le pedirá hablar con ella, él hablara sin importar si ella quiere oír o no.

- Pero yo no quiero escucharlo. –dice comenzando a molestarse.

- ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y enfrenta el pasado! –exclama molesto a la vez que detiene su paso. Y Sakura lo imita, volteando a él furiosa.

- No soy cobarde. Enfrento las cosas que en verdad importan y ahora Sasuke, no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Naruto y contigo. –dice con frialdad.

Sakura volteo el rostro a un lado, odiando que le haya dolido ver dolor en la mirada de Sasuke ante sus palabras.

- Pues aunque ya no seamos importantes para ti, para nosotros sigues siendo importante, en especial para mí, por esa razón quiero aclarar eso. –dice con firmeza, no se dará por vencido, ya sabes lo que se siente perderla, creer que jamás la volverá a ver y hará lo que sea para que ella este con él.

- Ahórrate tus…

- Naruto hizo lo de la apuesta porque sabía que yo te amaba, esa fue la única forma de hacer que yo me anime a declarar mis sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que nunca han cambiado. –dice serio e interrumpiéndola, hablara sin importar que. –La apuesta no fue echa con malas intensiones, mucho menos para lastimarte. Yo pensaba decírtelo pero soy un cobarde, he ahí las consecuencias; terminaste enterándote de una forma cruel y sufriste.

- El pasado es pasado, déjalo ahí. –dice con seriedad, frustrándose al sentir palpitar con fuerza su corazón.

- Jamás olvidare el pasado Sakura. –dice serio. –Porque tú eres mi pasado, eres mi presente y mi futuro. –Sasuke estira su mano dispuesto a tocarle la mejilla pero Sakura aleja su rosto haciendo que el cierre su mano sintiéndose frustrado y la deje caer a su costado. –Siempre he sabido que te he amado y entre más pasa el tiempo te amo con mas intensidad. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no quería oír eso, no quería saber eso porque sabía que su corazón se oprimiría porque ella también lo ama más que hace cinco años, lo sabe, lo tiene presente pero no quiere sentir eso. –Cuando te creí muerta, me sentí morir, estaba dispuesto a encontrar el demonios que mando a matarte a ti y a tu familia para matarlo y luego morir yo. Porque entiéndelo Sakura, llegas a morir y yo moriré contigo.

- Mo digas tonter…

- No son tonterías, no lo son para mí. –dice serio. –Sé que en el pasado me amaste casi con la misma intensidad con la que yo te ame. Si ya no me amas hare que me vuelvas a amar. No pienso traer a la antigua Sakura de regreso, porque como hayas sido antes y como eres ahora sigues siendo tu y te amo, pero si pienso traerte brillo a los ojos. Así que prepárate para tenerme pegado a ti y para todo intento de mi parte para tenerte.

- _(No quería enfrentarte porque sabía que sigo siendo débil ante los sentimientos que tengo por ti y la prueba de eso es que ahora muero por tirarme a tus brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo, a que me contengo para no mostrarme débil y dejarte ver lo mucho que te necesite.)_ –No pierdas tu tiempo Sasuke. –Sakura dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda porque estaba segura que si lo sigue viendo no podrá seguir controlando esa máscara de frialdad. –No te conviene tener sentimientos por mí, porque yo no puedo amarte y muchos menos puedo estar contigo. –Sakura comienza a caminar.

- Para mi no es perder el tiempo Sakura, ya perdí suficiente estos cinco años, y lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Sigues perdiendo el tiempo. –Sakura detiene su paso y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro. –Mejor olvida esos sentimientos que dices tener por mi, porque yo no puedo amar y la razón es porque mi vida ya no me pertenece. – Sakura regresa su vista al frente y sigue su camino no viendo como Sasuke tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas sin dejar de ver a Sakura alejarse más y golpeo con fuerza el piso.

- _(No, solo lo dijo pensando que de esa forma retirare mis palabras, tan poco me conoces como para pensar que lo dije de dientes para fuera. Me arme de mucho valor para confesar mis sentimientos sin importarme que sonara cursi, y rebajara mi orgullo. Sakura es una cabezona, se niega a dejar que la amen porque teme sufrir como en el pasado, pero yo le quitare sus temores)_ –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ignorando como su puño sangra ante el fuerte golpe que dio en el piso, no quería pensar en la razón de las palabras de Sakura, no quería hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sigue acostado boca abajo, las caricias en su pene son más bruscas y rápidas ante cada segundo. El peli-plata comienza a sentir ese agradable cosquilleo en el vientre haciendo que alce sus caderas justo en el momento que semen sale de la punta de su pene manchándole la mano.<p>

- Esto es humillante. –Kakashi alza su mano, poniéndola frente a su rostro viendo con fastidio el semen que la mancha. –Desde los doce que no hago esto, no había necesidad y además que sabia controlarme… Caí en la tentación de Dania, y si eso se convierte en una necesidad para mi estaré perdido. –los ojos de Kakashi mostraron frustración, teniendo ahora su mente más clara comienza a buscar una solución al problema en el que su debilidad lo ha metido.

* * *

><p>Sakura llego a casa de Kakashi. Mientras se adentra tiene la cabeza inclinada haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro, tape su mirada que muestra demasiada tristeza, además siente ese nudo en su garganta que le esta costando respirar.<p>

- _(No llores. Cuando aceptaste hacer ese contrato sabias que no necesitabas nada más, por eso intentaste olvidar todos los sentimientos que acumule en mi vida, por eso quería no tener sentimientos… no los necesitas, solo necesitas a Dania para tener tu venganza, es por lo que vivo y la única razón que debo tener para vivir ahorita)_ –Sakura alzo su rostro ocultando la tristeza de sus ojos con una capa de frialdad, pero para su desgracia el nudo en su garganta tardaría en desaparecer al igual que el dolor en su corazón.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida Sakurita! ¿Dónde estuviste? –pregunta amigable Kakashi, al pie de las escaleras.

Sakura lo miro y bajo nuevamente su cabeza, la confesión de Sasuke solo le hizo recordar sentimientos pasados, o mas bien le hizo que se diera cuenta que esos sentimientos siguen ahí, que en vez de desaparecer se han intensificado.

Kakashi acostumbrado a que Sakura lo ignore la mayoría de las veces se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió con lo que iba a hacer, ósea bajar las escaleras, mientras que Sakura las subía.

Mientras uno las baja y el otro las sube, se van acercando y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

- Apestas a ella, ni bañándote desaparecerás su olor de ti. –Kakashi se detiene en el mismo escalón que ella mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos. – Yo te lo advertí Kakashi, no te lamentes después si te das cuenta que cavaste tu propio sufrimiento. –dice cortante cuando paso y sin mas siguió su camino, dejando a Kakashi parado, las palabras de Sakura lo dejaron en una especie de shock por la simple razón de que él sabe que ella tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Sakura entro furiosa a su habitación, el saber que ahora Dania ha metido en su juego a Kakashi, una persona importante para ella le hace hervir la sangre, pero lo que más coraje le da es que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sin contar que ella misma acerco al demonio a sus seres queridos todo por la ambición de su venganza.<p>

- ¡Bienvenida mi señora!

Sakura alza su mirada, viendo a Dania delante de ella, sonriéndole de esa forma tan falsa que le cierra los ojos, de esa forma que tanto odia.

Toda furia que sentía se fue, al verla se fue, debería seguir ahí como siempre pasa pero en vez de eso profunda tristeza y soledad reflejaron sus ojos, es como esa capa que ponía en sus ojos se haya doblegado o si ya no pudiera retenerla.

Dania mostro un brillo extasiado en su mirada, el verle tanto sufrimiento reflejarse en los ojos de ella le hizo saborear más su alma sin que tenga esa capa que la cubría.

- ¿No es suficiente Dania? –pregunta seria, mostrando mas dolor en su mirada.

- ¿Eh? –Dania alza una ceja, haciéndose la desatendida.

- ¿No es suficiente saber que tienes segura mi alma? ¿En verdad no es suficiente que necesitas tomar la de Kakashi también?

- Nunca será suficiente mi señora, pero no se preocupe, no devorare el alma de Kakashi… no ahorita. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorna su rostro. –Solo me estoy divirtiendo con él mi señora.

- Lo sé. –Sakura posa una mano sobre sus ojos en un vano intento de esconder su alma, pero sabe que es inútil ante ella. –¿Por qué Kakashi? ¿Por qué no otro?

- Mi señora, yo solo he puesto la tentación. Usted sabe que el humano es quien toma la decisión en caer o no. –dice con tranquilidad pero en su mirada se ve lo mucho que esta disfrutando el dolor en Sakura.

- Y Kakashi y yo hemos sido los únicos culpables en tomar la tentación. –dice con simpleza, quitando la mano de sus ojos, permitiéndole a Dania seguir deleitándose con ellos.

- ¿Paso algo en su visita con la familia Uchiha, mi señora? Es la primera vez que veo culpabilidad al mencionar que usted accedió a hacer un contrato conmigo. –dice con algo de diversión.

- Hubo un momento. –Sakura comienza a caminar, adentrándose mas a la habitación, pasando alado de Dania que la siguió con la mirada. –Hubo un momento en el que desee no haber cedido ante la oscuridad y ser libre ahorita. –Sakura se sienta con tranquilidad en la cama, se le ve cansada como si todas las emociones que Sasuke le provocaron la hayan cansado.

- ¿Ser libre para que mi señora?

- Ser libre para amar y darme la oportunidad de vivir. –Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo.

Dania no esta sorprendida, sabia que eso pasaría estando aquí las personas que ella aun ama, es humana después de todo, es imposible para ella olvidar sentimiento o no tenerlos. Sin contar que ella conoce perfectamente a Sakura, y esta etapa en ella la ha visto algunas veces antes.

- ¿Y que es mas fuerte mi señora? ¿Sus deseos por conseguir vengarse o sus deseos por vivir?

- ¿Acaso eso importa ahora? –Sakura alza su rostro dejando ver que ha vuelto a poner esa capa que oculta su alma.

- En realidad no. –dice con burla y Sakura sonrío de forma seca.

- Tengo una orden para ti Dania.

- La escucho mi señora. –Dania posa su mano derecha sobre su vientre y hace una inclinación en son de respeto.

- Ve con Sasuke y dile la verdad sobre nuestra relación, y hazlo guardar el secreto. –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que quiere que el pequeño Uchiha sepa la verdad? –Dania alza una ceja, se siente realmente sorprendida ante eso.

- Porque lo conozco, es un cabezón que cuando se propone algo hace lo que sea para conseguirlo y si haces lo que te pedí, Sasuke entenderá que yo no puedo amar ni ser amada porque te pertenezco y de esa forma él dejara de luchar por algo que perdió cuando murieron mis padres, porque esa misma noche murió mi alma y solo espera ser devorada por ti.

Dania camino hacia Sakura, ya estando frente a ella se puso de rodillas para dejar su rostro a la misma distancia que ella.

- Estoy complacida porque usted tenga presente que ya su vida no le pertenece, me pertenece a mi. –dice seria, alzando su mano para acariciarle con suavidad el rostro. –Pero tengo la sensación que usted quiere que haga eso porque ya no puede con la carga y quiere que el pequeño Uchiha use ese carácter cabezón para encontrar la forma de liberarla… si esa es su intención mi señora, déjeme decirle que es en vano, nadie la puede liberar del contrato que tiene conmigo. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorno su rostro.

- Por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras Dania. –dice con tranquilidad manteniendo sus ojos en los ojos de ella. –Yo sé que no hay vuelta atrás y mi único consuelo es que antes de que tomes mi alma lograre tener en mis manos la sangre de quien mato a mi prima y padres. –los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un brillo espeluznante que a Dania le fascino.

- Mi señora, su alma se va poniendo deliciosa día a día. –dice con sadismo mientras se pone de pie.

- Dania. –Sakura le hace una seña con el dedo de su mano derecha para que se acerque a ella y Dania así lo hace, y cuando Sakura la tuvo cerca le dio un puñetazo que le hundió el rostro. –Deja de decir estupideces y prepárame la ducha. –ordena furiosa, quitando el puño de su rostro.

- Si mi señora. –Dania le sonríe de oreja a oreja, cerrando sus ojos y Sakura chasque la lengua.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, y Sasuke esta sentado en el futon de su habitación, tiene su pierna derecha flexionada y apoya su brazo derecho en la rodilla. Tiene la mirada perdida, ya que le sigue dando vueltas a las últimas palabras de Sakura.<p>

- _(Sakura solo lo dijo para hacerme desistir. Ella no pudo haber hecho eso.)_ –Intentaba convencerse, no quería aceptar que existe la probabilidad de volverla a perder.

- ¿Qué te acongoja Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro se sobresalta y voltea rápidamente de donde provino la voz viendo a Sakura en cuclillas sobre el marco de su ventana.

- ¿Sakura? –exclama impresionado.

- Tu corazón se aloco con solo ver este físico. –dice con burla y al instante la mujer en el marco de la ventana dejo de ser Sakura revelando que se trata de Dania haciendo que el pelinegro frunza el entrecejo molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta cortante.

- A decirte la relación que hay entre mi señora y yo. –Dania mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hizo cerrar los ojos y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. –Mi señora me pertenece, así que deja de intentar tenerla. –dice con burla y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- No digas idioteces. Sé que a Sakura no le van las mujeres.

- Que pervertido me saliste niño, yo no hablaba en ese sentido. –dice con diversión y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. –Mi señora no puede darse el lujo de amarte porque su alma me pertenece. Ella hizo un trato conmigo, yo le serviré y la ayudare a encontrar y matar a quien mato a su familia a cambio de su alma. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos.

- Mientes. –no quería aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo, aunque una parte dentro de él supiera que le dice la verdad.

- No lo hago, la marca de nuestro contrato esta en el glúteo derecho de cada una. –dice con diversión. –Mi señora quería que se hiciera donde no fuera visto.

- No te creo. –dice firme

- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? –pregunta burlona.

- No digas tonterías, Sakura jamás haría un contra…

- Lo haría si viviera lo que ella vivió. –dice con tranquilidad. – Los humanos son muy débiles y ante hechos tan traumáticos como los que ella vivió esa noche en la que murieron sus padres, tenta a uno que haga un contrato. Incluso el buen de Dan fue el primero en hacerlo. –dice con burla y Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –Todo para salvar a su pequeña y su pequeña hace lo mismo para vengar a sus padres. Vaya cadena. –dice con burla.

- ¿El tío Dan hizo ese contrato contigo? –dice serio y Dania asintió con diversión. –¿Y tú devoraste su alma y luego te aprovechaste de la debilidad de Sakura?

- No y si. –dice con diversión.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! –exclama molesto, pero sin gritar, no quiere despertar a su familia.

- No lo hago. –dice con falsa inocencia. –Yo enserio no devore el alma de Dan, es una lastima porque estaba plasmada el dolor de perdida, el dolor de ver como violan a su sobrinita e hija sin poder hacer nada. –dice con falso dolor y Sasuke ensancha mas los ojos. –¡ups!, hable de más, mi señora me va matar. –dice con burla.

- ¿Sakura fue…? –Sasuke no podía formular la pregunta, siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo se le formo en la garganta,

- Si, y por muchos demonios, por eso mi señora no soporta el contacto de los demás, la dejo traumada. –dice con diversión. –pero no le digas que lo sabes o seguro se sentirá sucia y humillada. –dice con advertencia pero ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos no desaparece.

Sasuke sintió mas intenso el nudo en su garganta y su corazón le dolía, además sus ojos le pican, el solo pensar lo mucho que sufrió Sakura, no solo vio como matan a sus padres sino también abusaron de ella demonios, y sabe que fueron crueles con ella, y él sin poder estar ahí para defenderla, para hacer lo posible porque no sufriera.

- Pero retomando el tema, como Dan se sacrifico pues se gano el pase directo al paraísoy yo me quede sin alma. –dice decepcionada. –Pero como el pedido de mi señora es algo egoísta y su ambición es oscura su alma no podrá ser salvada como la de su papi. –dice con falsa decepción. –Por cierto, que esta platica quede entre nosotros que si le dices a los demás que Sakura hizo un contrato conmigo mi señora se enojara mucho y se querrá ir de aquí porque ya no podrá moverse con tranquilidad e investigar con libertad motivo por el que estamos aquí.

- Dime tu verdadero nombre demonio. –exige.

- Dania. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- No mientas. He leído sobre ustedes y sé que los demonios clase "A" solo dicen su verdadero nombre con quien hacen el contrato, a los demás les dicen uno falso. –Dania suelta una risa divertida.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Si sabes mi supuesto verdadero nombre investigar de mí y encontrar la forma de destruirme o hacer que por lo menos el contrato se anule? –dice con diversión haciendo que Sasuke aprieta los puños y la fulmina con la mirada. –Si es así pequeño humano lamento decepcionarte. Yo no funciono así, no soy un demonio de ese nivel, soy un demonio de un nivel mucho superior que ni siquiera ustedes los humanos se imaginan que existen. –dice con diversión. –aquí entre nos soy un vastata, investiga que somos, si es que consigues información de nosotros te sorprenderás. –dice con burla. –Y sin miedo te digo que mi verdadero nombre: es Dania. Porque el que sepan mi nombre no me afecta, de hecho no tengo debilidades como los demonios de nivel inferior. –Sasuke aprieta con mas fuerza sus puños al grado de enterrarse las uñas. –No hay forma de liberar a Sakura de mi, mucho menos hay forma de que logres matarme. –dice de forma sádica sonriéndole de forma espeluznante.

- Toma mi alma. –dice serio. –Toma la mía como pago del contrato con Sakura.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarte de esa forma? –pregunta con falsa impresión.

- Si. –dice con seguridad.

- El amor es un sentimiento tan estúpido que hace que uno se sacrifique a ese grado, pero lo siento niño. Aunque tu alma tenga un sabor delicioso porque en ella esta marcada el dolor de una perdida, la culpa y el dolor del amor, no tiene ese delicioso dolor que posee la de Sakura, y no cambiare su alma por nada. Esa alma es mía y no la dejare ir. Además si tú te sacrificas ganas pase directo al paraíso y yo me quedo sin nada –dice con diversión, para después guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer de ahí.

- ¡Demonios! –exclama furioso, golpeando con su puño el piso haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente y que la sangre traspase los vendajes que se había puesto en él. – (_Sakura no estuve ahí para defenderte esa noche, pero ahora no te dejare sola, hare todo lo posible por liberarte, buscare una solución y te ayudare, sin importar que pierda la vida en ello, pero sé que mientras estés viva hay una solución)_ –Sasuke se dejo caer boca arriba en el futon y cerro sus ojos liberando esas lagrimas de frustración que luchaban por salir y no las dejaba salir.

* * *

><p>Dania apareció de pie en el tejado de la familia Uchiha, y esa sonrisa espeluznante aun adornaba su rostro, pero la borro a los pocos segundos y volteo sobre su hombro viendo atrás de ella a Itachi sentado, mirándola tranquilo.<p>

- Salí a tomar algo de aire y me topo con la sorpresa que un demonio esta en la habitación de mi hermanito, no quise interrumpir pensando que seria vergonzoso para Sasuke-chan ser interrumpido cuando se folla a un demonio, pero luego me di cuenta que Sasuke-chan no caería ante la tentación lujuriosa de un demonio porque esta muy enamorado, así que me senté aquí y me puse a pensar que estaría pasando en la habitación de mi hermanito, o esperar que salgas para preguntarte… Dania-san. –Itachi le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le cierra los ojos, tan falsa como las de Dania. Y Dania le sonrío de la misma forma. –Así que dime lo que hacia en la habitación de mi otouto.

- Solo platicábamos. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa e Itachi amplia la suya.

- Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, pero puedo ser un bastardo cuando de proteger a los que quiero se trata. Así que ten cuidado en lastimarlos. –dice también sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. –ambos siguen con esa falsa sonrisa y falsa cortesía. –por cierto supe que en la noche estuviste en la ventana de mi señora observándola.

- Solo andaba de visita.

- Oh… ¿Qué se siente?

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¿Qué se siente amar y no ser correspondido? Mejor aun; ¿qué se siente que tu hermano te quite la mujer que amas? ¿No quisieras se él?, ¿la envidia no te invade?, ¿no has deseado que él no haya nacido? ¿No deseas matar…? –Dania no termino su frase porque ya tiene frente a ella a Itachi que la toma del cuello apretándoselo fuerte y alzándola unos centímetros del piso. – ¿Qué? ¿Di en el clavo? –dice con burla como si el agarre no le dificultara hablar. –¿Sabes?, ver tu verdadera expresión es mas hermoso que ver esa falsa expresión que muestras siempre. –Dania borra su sonrisa, mirando divertida la expresión seria de Itachi con esa mirada fría y asesina.

- Di otra tontería como la que acabas de decir y no dudare en arrancar tu lindo rostro de tu cuerpo. –dice amenazante.

- No son tonterías, puedo sentir tus sentimientos, y mas los oscuros. Estoy segura que una parte de ti ha deseado en su momento que Sasuke no haya nacido o mejor aun, has incluso deseado matarlo. –dice con burla e Itachi aprieta mas el agarre.

- Puede que mi oscuridad me haya segado en momentos y haya deseado eso. Pero lo importante es que yo no me dejo dominar por esa oscuridad. Yo la controlo a ella, no ella a mí. –Itachi la suelta con brusquedad y da media vuelta. –Gracias por tú visita Dania, pero no vuelva a venir. No eres bien recibida aquí –Itachi detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro dedicándole esa falsa sonrisa.

- No prometo nada, pero lo intentare. –dice con burla a la vez que sus enormes alas con plumas negras aparecen en su espalda. – ¡Fue un gusto conversar contigo Itachi-kun! –Dania agita su mano y sin borrar su sonrisa emprende vuelo, comenzando a alejarse.

- Hay Sakura-chan, ¿cómo pudiste relacionarte con ese demonio? –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro alzando su mano con la que tomo el cuello de Dania, dejando ver que la palma la tiene quemada. –_ (Lo peor es que sé que ese demonio no ha mostrado ni la mitad de su verdadero poder, y aun así su aura demoniaca es monstruosa)_ –Itachi frunció el entrecejo y dejo de ver su mano.

**Continuara**

**lo sé, en este kap odiaran un buen a dania -.- la vdd se paso, pero bueno ke puedo decir es un demonio, es su naturaleza ser una bastarda -.-**

**espero les haya gustado el kap y pido disculpas por la demora Un_n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. Un día más

**Un día más**

_Se ve una sencilla habitación con paredes y techos de madera, esta adornada con pocos muebles. Parada frente a una de las puertas de la habitación esta Sayumi a la edad de doce años._

_La chica mira la puerta con temor y angustia mientras que aprieta sus puños con fuerza. La razón porque se muestre así se debe a que proviniendo del otro lado de la puerta, en la otra habitación se oyen provenir gritos desgarradores de una mujer, grita de una forma como si estuviera sufriendo de un dolor insoportable._

_Los ojos de la chica se ven nublados, en donde se esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar, incluso ya están enrojecidos._

_Unos cuantos minutos se siguieron oyendo los gritos desgarradores de la mujer, gritos que angustiaban más a Sayumi, pero finalmente dejaron de oírse haciendo sentir un poco más aliviada a la niña._

_A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, eso lo muestra las arrugas en su rostro y el color blanco de su cabellera. Tiene facciones sencillas y su tono de piel es claro; sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados de color negro; su complexión es delgada y de baja estatura. El hombre lleva puesto un sencillo Kimono de color café._

- _Ya esta mejor. –dice el hombre con tranquilidad, mirando a la pequeña, la cual suspiro aliviada. –Pero debes saber que este ataque fue peor que los anteriores y su condición no mejora nada por mas medicamento que se le de… no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella Sayumi-chan. –dice con tristeza y la pelinegra bajo la cabeza, ocultando su dolor._

- _¡Tiene que haber una cura! –dice algo exaltada, apretando con fuerza sus puños._

- _Lo siento Sayumi-chan, no la hay. Ni siquiera sabemos que enfermedad tiene, jamás se había visto una enfermedad así y por mas estudios que le hagamos no damos con nada, incluso la han analizado los mejores cazadores por si acaso se trata de una maldición de un demonio o una posesión y nada. –dice con seriedad, pero en sus ojos se refleja tristeza. –Te prometo que seguiré investigando, no me daré por vencido e intentare crear una cura. _

- _Si… gracias sensei. –dice sin alzar el rostro y los ojos del hombre reflejaron mas tristeza._

- _Quita esa tristeza, sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta verte así, a ella le gusta que sonrías. –Sayumi aprieta con fuerza los puños, ella sabe eso pero cada vez le es mas difícil fingir estar feliz frente a su madre viéndola en el estado que esta. –Mejor ve a prepararle un te para que pueda tomar su medicamento, por lo menos eso la ayuda aminorar el dolor y es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. –Sayumi asintió. –Me retiro, llámame si se presenta otro ataque._

- _Hai. –dice en un quedito susurro._

* * *

><p><em>Recostada en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared se encuentra una mujer de facciones hermosas, que ni estando tan demacrada se opacan. Su tono de piel es claro, pero ahora se ve muy pálida; tiene unos grandes y hermosos ojos color morados, pero son opacados por esas ojeras demasiado marcadas bajo sus ojos; su largo cabello color rubio lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja y de lado, cayéndole su cabello sobre su hombro; sus carnosos labios ahora se muestran pálidos y partidos; se le ve muy delgada, incluso se le marcan con exageración los huesos del cuello; solo lleva puesta una bata que le queda muy holgada.<em>

_La puerta de la habitación es abierta haciendo que la mujer mire hacia ella viendo a su hija entrar llevando una bandeja en manos, la cual contiene una taza con te y alado el medicamento que desde hace semanas ingiere._

- _Traje tu medicina mamá. –Sayumi alza la mirada mostrándole la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento puede otorgar._

_La mujer le sonríe levemente, sabe lo triste que esta su hija por ella, aun así hace el intento por regalarle la mejor sonrisa._

_Sayumi se adentra en la habitación y camina hacia la cama, colocando la bandeja sobre el buro._

- _Estás más delgada hija, debes comer bien. –dice en forma de regaño. –Cuando me alivié te preparare esa ensalada que tanto te gusta._

- _Estaré ansiosa por comerla. Y si me veo más delgada madre es porque estoy en crecimiento, no es porque no coma bien. –dice con diversión. –Así que no te preocupes por eso, mejor preocúpate por mejorar. _

- _Así será. –dice con diversión haciendo un saludo militar, para después tomar la medicina en polvo que esta sobre un papel y su hija le extiende. – ¡Sabe horrible! –dice asqueada después de ingerirla y su hija le pasa divertida la taza de te._

- _Siempre vivo diciéndote que las medicinas saben feas y tú me decías que soy una exagerada. Vez que no mentía. –dice con diversión, mirando como su madre bebe rápidamente el te para quitar el mal sabor de boca._

- _No volveré a dudar de tu criterio. –dice con seguridad y Sayumi amplia su sonrisa._

- _Sayumi siéntate un momento por favor. –la simplemente hizo lo que su madre le pidió y la miro atenta. –Creo que es tiempo de que sepas como conocí a tu padre y quien es. –dice seria y Sayumi ensancho los ojos._

* * *

><p>Sayumi esta acostada en su cama, completamente dormida con las sabanas cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo para abajo. La chica abre poco a poco los ojos. Se sienta tranquilamente en la cama mientras se talla uno de sus ojos con su puño derecho y con la mano izquierda intenta taparse un gran bostezo.<p>

La pelinegra dirige su mirada al calendario que esta sobre el buro que está alado derecho de la cama, posando atención en el día que esta marcado con un círculo.

- Ya veo porque ese sueño. En dos semanas se cumple el aniversario de su muerte. –dice con algo de tristeza para después posar su mirada en la foto de su madre que tiene alado del calendario. –Ya se van a cumplir cinco años madre y no logro acostumbrarme a ya no tenerte.

* * *

><p>En el comedor de la familia Uchiha, se encuentra Fugaku sentando en el lugar principal, ese que solo usa el fregón de la casa. Y su querida esposa esta de lo mas tranquila acomodando la mesa.<p>

- ¡Que rico huele! –dice juguetón Itachi, adentrándose en el comedor haciendo que sus padres volteen.

- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿No te dije que le hablaras? –pregunta con seriedad Fugaku.

- Y le hable padre, pero sigue metido en el sótano, dijo que después comerá. –dice resignado.

- ¿Qué tanto hace Sasuke en el sótano? Lleva una semana metido ahí casi todo el día. –dice Mikoto con preocupación.

- El sótano esta lleno de pergaminos viejos, y se la pasa leyéndolos. Le pregunte lo que busca para ayudarlo y no me quiso decir, según él porque aunque me lo diga no sabré nada. –dice indignado Itachi. –el mal agradecido desprecia mi ayuda, sabiendo que tengo mas experiencia y conocimientos que él, pero aunque se lo dije me dijo que no le sirve mi ayuda. –dice más indignado haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Fugaku deberías bajar y hablar con él, tal vez a ti te tenga más confianza que a Itachi y te quiera decir lo que busca. –dice Mikoto con seriedad.

- Si papi, enséñale tus conocimiento, esos tan sabios como el que me enseñaste a mi cuando me dijiste que los bebés nacen de una sandia. –dice con burla y Fugaku lo fulmino con la mirada, su hijo no logra olvidar eso a pesar que se lo dijo cuando tenia cinco años, mientras Mikoto sonríe divertida.

- Cállate. –dice entre dientes e Itachi amplia su sonrisa socarrona.

- _(Sé que lo que sea que Sasuke esta buscando tiene que ver con ese demonio llamado Dania. No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo después de todo Sasuke lleva metido en el sótano desde que ese demonio fue a verlo a su habitación, por esa razón no insistí en que me diga lo que busca porque sé que no sabré responderle ya que yo tampoco sé nada de un demonio de ese nivel)_ –Itachi soltó un profundo suspiro y camino hacia la silla donde suele sentarse.

* * *

><p>En la parte trasera de la casa de Kakashi hay un bosque en donde se encuentran entrenando Sakura con Dania, ambas están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. A Sakura se le ve cansada y agitada mientras que el demonio esta como si nada.<p>

- _(Una semana. Llevo una semana sin ver a Sasuke desde que me dijo todo eso, ni siquiera ha ido a los entrenamientos de equipo. Tal vez… tal vez decidió apartarse al saber el contrato que tengo con Dania porque se ha decepcionado ante mi debilidad)_ –los ojos de Sakura mostraron tristeza, que fue remplazado por dolor al recibir una potente patada en el estomago por parte de Dania.

Ante la patada Sakura salió volando unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y callo sentada al piso tocándose el vientre mientras intenta recuperar el aire.

- ¿Qué pasa mi señora? Anda muy distraída estos últimos días. ¿Acaso se arrepiente por que le hayamos dicho al verdad al joven Uchiha? –pregunta burlona, pero se agacha rápidamente para esquivar la flecha de energía espiritual que se dirigía a su cabeza. –en la cara no mi señora que daña mi imagen, además este es un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no están permitidas las armas. –dice con diversión volteando hacia Sakura viéndola aun sentada sosteniendo con su mano derecha su bayesta.

- Solo cierra la boca y dedícate a entrenarme. –dice cortante mientras se pone de pie y hace desaparecer su arma.

- ¡Yes my lady!

Sakura corrió hacia Dania dispuesta a golpearla y esta la espero con tranquilidad.

Desde la casa de Kakashi, más específicamente sobre el tejado se encuentra Kakashi sentado, mirando con tranquilidad a esas dos entrenar, mas específicamente manteniendo su mirada en Dania.

- _(Una semana he sido su juguete. Tenemos sexo cada que ella quiere divertirse o cada que Sakura no la esta acaparando, y yo siento cada vez que la tomo que quiero más de ella, quiero tenerla a cada momento y esto me esta frustrando… tengo que hacer lo posible por librarme de esta maldita obsesión por tenerla que me ha creado)_ –Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir un momento, necesitaba alejarse.

* * *

><p>En el comedor de Orochimaru, se encuentra este desayunando en compañía de su hija.<p>

- Padre, la siguiente semana iré a visitar mi pueblo natal. –dice con tranquilidad mientras unta mermelada en su tostada y Orochimaru alza la mirada a ella mientras bebe un poco de su café.

- En dos semanas es su aniversario. –dice con tranquilidad y Sayumi asintió. –Iré contigo.

- Si. –Sayumi le dedica una sonrisa, su padre va con ella todos los años desde que ella vive con él.

Orochimaru simplemente regreso la vista a su desayuno y Sayumi lo imito.

* * *

><p>En el oscuro sótado de la casa de la familia Uchiha se encuentra Sasuke, sentado en el piso, teniendo frente a él una lámpara de lava alumbrándolo, a su alrededor cajas llenas de pergaminos, y él sostiene uno frente a su rostro y lo esta leyendo con seriedad.<p>

- _(Algo debe de haber aquí, cualquier cosa… no me importa sino salgo en meses de aquí o si tengo que leer los miles de pergaminos que ha tenido mi familia por años, tengo que encontrar algo, sino encuentro aunque sea algo mínimo no podre ver a Sakura a la cara… tengo que ayudarla)_ –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y aventó el pergamino que leía, sintiéndose furioso por no encontrar nada.

Se oye la puerta corrediza ser abierta y la luz de afuera alumbrar haciendo que Sasuke entrecierre sus ojos ante la molestia y voltee dispuesto a gritarle unos cuantos insultos a Itachi por venir a joderlo, pero sus insultos se quedaron atorados en su garganta al ver la imponente figura de su padre mirándolo con seriedad.

Fugaku le aventó algo y Sasuke gracias a sus reflejos pudo atraparlo antes de que le diera en la cara. Curioso observo lo que su padre le lanzo viendo que se trata de un tomate, por lo que alza la mirada hacia su padre viendo que este se encamina hacia él.

- Cómelo o preocuparas más a tu madre si por lo menos no desayunas algo. –dice serio.

- Gracias. –dice tranquilo, para después darle una mordida al tomate.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Sasuke? Debe ser algo muy importante como para que lleves una semana metido aquí; comiendo solo lo que viene a traerte Itachi, sin dormir casi y por lo que veo sin ducharte.

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente, es verdad que no se había duchado por seguir buscando, ya Itachi le había dicho que apestaba, pero él solo le aventó un pergamino en la cara como respuesta. Ahora que su padre se lo dice de una forma más sutil lo apeno, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

- Si me dices lo que buscas tal vez podría ayudarte o por lo menos decirte que pergaminos leer, porque si sigues leyendo uno a uno no acabaras en un largo tiempo, hay miles de pergaminos aquí.

- ¿Has leído todos los pergaminos que hay aquí? –pregunta curioso.

- La gran mayoría, pero a pesar de los años que tengo no he podido leer todos los que hay aquí. –dice serio.

- ¿Tenemos pergaminos que hablen de contratos con demonios?

Fugaku frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos mostraron más seriedad.

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

- ¿Los tenemos? –pregunta serio, dejando en claro que no le responderá la pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber sobre los contratos con esos seres?

- Más que saber sobre contratos quiero saber con que clases de demonios superior a la clase "B" se pueden hacer contratos.

- Sabes que el demonio mas poderoso es el clase "A"

- Lo sé, y quiero saber con cuantos demonios de esa clase se pueden hacer contratos.

- Aquí no tenemos pergaminos que hablen sobre eso. –dice serio y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. –pero… — el pelinegro alzo la mirada ansioso. –hace tiempo Dan empezó una investigación en la que le ayude en algunas cosas. Esa investigación trataba sobre demonios mas poderosos que el rango "B", los sellos que se usan para invocarlos al igual que descripciones de ellos. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido, eso es lo que él quería buscar y no le extraña que Dan haya lograd invocar a Dania después de todo había investigado sobre ellos antes. –En varias misiones Dan y yo recolectamos pergaminos de otros lados, y esos pergaminos se los quedo él. Sé que son varios, muchos viejos y antiguos, otros que él mismo hizo sobre sus descubrimientos

- ¿Dónde están esos pergaminos ahora?

- En la casa de Dan. Desde su muerte nada se ha sacado de ahí. –dice serio. – Espero sus investigaciones te sean de ayuda para lo que quieres saber.

- Lo serán. Gracias padre. –Fugaku asintió levemente y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. –Padre. –Fugaku detuvo su paso y miro sobre su hombro a su hijo dándole a entender que lo escucha. – ¿Qué es un vastata para los demonios?

- Sabes que vastata se puede significar en latín consentido o perdido, depende como se emplee en la frase. –dice serio y Sasuke asintió levemente.

- Lo sé, pero busco alguna relación de esa palabra con los demonios.

- Para mi eso significaría como consentido del inframundo. –dice serio.

- Entiendo. –dice serio y el castaño regreso su mirada al frente.

- _(Lo que sea que quieras descubrir Sasuke espero no te haga meterte en problemas)_ –Fugaku siguió su camino dejando a su hijo pensativo.

- Pensé lo mismo que padre, pero ¿consentido de que? – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y mejor se puso de pie para darse una ducha rápida e ir en busca de esos pergaminos.

* * *

><p>En un campo de entrenamiento se encuentra Sakura y Dania, la primera tiene los brazos cruzados y se le ve impaciente en la mirada mientras que la segunda esta de lo mas tranquila. De Kuro ni se diga, ese sigue dormido sobre la cabeza de Dania.<p>

- Ese bastardo de Kakashi desapareció, seguro para no venirse con nosotros y llegar temprano. –dice con molestia.

- Pero solo hemos llegado nosotros mi señora.

- Este equipo esta lleno de impuntuales.

- ¡Sa-ku-ra-chian!

La peli-rosa se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras que Dania volteo viendo a Naruto correr hacia ellas, teniendo en su cara una enorme sonrisa adornándola y alzando su mano derecha, que agita de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cómo están dos de las chicas más sexy del equipo? –pregunta meloso, haciéndole ojitos a ambas.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. –dice amigable Dania, y Sakura solo bufa, volteando su rostro a lado contrario.

- ¿La otra chica sexy del equipo no ha venido? –pregunta curioso, mirando a todos lados en busca de Sayumi y Sakura volvió a bufar.

- No, aun no llega. –dice con tranquilidad Dania.

- ¿Y el teme tampoco ha llegado? –ahora el rubio mira a todos lados en busca de una cabeza con peinado de pollo, sin notar como Sakura se tensaba levemente.

- Al parecer no. –Dania muestra una sonrisa divertida.

- Ese teme, se me hace que hoy tampoco vendrá. Quien sabe que le pasa a ese flojo. –el rubio se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Tal vez enfermo. –dice pensativa Dania y Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Tú crees Dania-san? –el rubio la mira preocupado.

- Podría ser.

- Terminando el entrenamiento iré a visitarlo. –dice pensativo. – ¿No vas conmigo Sakura-chan?

- No. –dice constante, y el rubio suspira resignado.

- ¡Na-ru-chian!

Ante el llamado el rubio voltea feliz viendo a su amiga correr hacia donde esta él, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Sa-yu-mi-chian! –exclama emocionado.

- _(Dios los crea y solos se juntan)_ –Sakura rodo los ojos mostrándose fastidiada.

- Naru-chian, que bueno que ya estas aquí. –dice tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas. –Te tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala. ¿Cuál quieres?

- ¡La buena!

- ¡Que hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento temprano porque Kakashi no vendrá! –dice de lo mas feliz porque ese negrero no los entrene.

- ¡Ósea que tenemos la mañana libre! –exclama emocionado.

- Lamentablemente no. –dice deprimida. –Aquí viene la mala noticia. Me tope a Kakashi camino a acá y me dijo que te dijera que no iba a poder venir a entrenarnos porque tenia una cita en un burdel. –dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura miro de reojo a Dania notando como esta simplemente alza ambas cejas, provocando que Sakura suspire resignada al ver que a Dania le vale como todo en el mundo.

- ¿Burdel a estas horas? Pero sino están abiertos. –dice con seguridad y Sayumi entrecierra sus ojos porque el rubio sepa eso, conociéndolo sabe que ha de ser cliente vip.

- Fue lo que dije, pero según él al ser cliente especial puede ir cuando quiere.

- ¿Cuánto me falta para ser cliente especial? Apenas soy cliente platino. –dice deprimido y Sayumi entrecierra más su mirada mientras una vena se hincha en su frente.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas, no pensaba que el rubio fuera tan pervertido, pero recordando quien es su padrino y que Kakashi lo entreno todos estos años le vio lógica.

- ¡En fin! –Sayumi suelta un profundo suspiro. –Retomando el tema: Kakashi me dijo que le diga a Dania que ella nos entrene.

- Yo quería día libre, pero sino se pue… ¡¿Qué Dania-san nos entrenara? –exclama espantado recordando cuando se entero que Dania era más negrera en los entrenamientos que Kakashi.

- No sé que le hicimos a Kakashi, pero estoy segura que es una venganza de su parte, lo peor de todo es que no pude traérmelo de las orejas para que cumpla con su deber en vez de irse a un burdel, pero antes de que reaccionara ya no estaba. –dice con pesar, llorando y apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Naruto volteo de forma robótica y con lentitud su cabeza hacia donde esta Dania, y de fondo escucho la canción del exorcista, y la musiquita se intensifico al ver a Dania que sonríe de oreja a oreja teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Será un placer impartir el entrenamiento de hoy. –dice con amabilidad, que a esos dos les sonó a amenaza.

- _(Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé porque vine. Me hubiera librado si hubiera ido a mi casa cuando Kakashi dijo eso, en vez de venir aquí)_ –a Sayumi se le sombreo la frente de negro ante su taruguez, pensando que seguramente tanto convivir con Naruto le pego su enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego a la casa de los Haruno, casa a la que no ha ido en cinco años, desde que ese desastroso echo paso.<p>

Al verla desde afuera Sasuke se sintió melancólico, esa casa ya no es la hermosa casa llena de hermosas plantas que solía ser hace cinco años, ahora es una casa sola y descuidada, pareciendo más que nada una mansión embrujada.

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla, mas esta no cedió haciéndolo suspirar resignado. Así que dio media vuelta y rodeo la casa para ir a la parte de atrás, brinco la cerca y entro al patio de esa casa sintiéndose mas melancólico al ver la hierva, oxido y suciedad que adornan los juegos que habían ahí, juegos en los que Naruto, Sakura y él solían jugar cuando niños.

Su mirada se centro en el columpio y la imagen de Sakura sentada en él mientras él y Naruto pelean por darle puche apareció.

- Si tan solo todo pudiera ser como antes. –susurra a la vez que esa ilusión desaparece.

Sasuke siguió caminando hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla, esta si cedió y el pelinegro abrió la puerta para después adentrarse. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al ver la imagen de ellos tres cuando niños siendo limpiados por sus madres con una servilleta, él y Naruto haciendo una mueca de dolor ante los fuertes tallados de sus madres mientras los regañan por andar jugando en el lodo.

Sasuke siguió caminando acercándose a un soporte de madera que tenia varias marcas, con delicadeza acaricio la última marca.

- _¡Mira Sasuke-kun, crecí un poco más!_

Al pelinegro le vino la imagen de Sakura colocándose ahí un día que él la fue a visitar para jugar, sonriéndole emocionada.

Sasuke siguió caminando adentrándose en el salón y se detuvo en la entrada al ver manchas de sangre seca en las paredes de madera.

- _(Yo enserio no devore el alma de Dan, es una lastima porque estaba plasmada el dolor de perdida, el dolor de ver como violan a su sobrinita e hija sin poder hacer nada.)_ –Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas al oír esas palabras de Dania nuevamente en su cabeza. –aquí paso todo Sakura. –murmura y sus ojos reflejaron dolor.

Sasuke poso su mirada en el sillón destrozado que esta volteado, entonces diviso una extraña mancha en el piso. Rápidamente se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, movió el sillón y se puso en cuclillas para observarla mejor notando que se trata de un extraño símbolo hecho con sangre.

- ¿Cuándo recogieron los cuerpos habrán visto esto?... no lo creo, de ser así hubieran investigado y padre lo sabría. Tal vez el dolor de la perdida y la escena dieron por echo todo. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, grabando cada trazo en su cerebro. – ¡Tengo que ir al estudio del tío Dan! –rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hacia el estudio.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Sayumi y Naruto caminar por el pueblo, ambos pasan uno de sus brazos por el hombro del otro para apoyarse. Se les ve cansados, sucios, a leguas se les nota que apenas y pueden caminar, razón por la que la gente que pasa por ahí se les queda viendo extrañados, más porque el rubio no anda tan enérgico como siempre.<p>

- Hoy extrañe a Kakashi-sensei más que nunca. –dice con lamento el rubio.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo yo también. –dice con pesar Sayumi. –Lo único que me consuela es que la pelo de chicle ahora si se canso.

- Y no es para más, Dania-san nos entreno hasta hacernos llorar sangre en tierra de indios. –dice con mas lamento. –Aun así Sakura-chan se fue en mejor estado que nosotros, eso es admirable.

- Tks… solo que ella esta más acostumbrada. –dice con fastidio, pero al ya no recibir respuesta del rubio y al sentir que este se detuvo de pronto haciendo que ella también se detenga volteo a verlo extrañada, notando como este mira al frente impresionado, curiosa sigue su mirada viendo que el rubio mira a una hermosa chica de cabello azul que viste un hermoso Kimono, y que mira de la misma forma a Naruto.

- Hinata-chan. –murmura el rubio y Sayumi al estar a su lado fue la única en oírlo.

Sayumi frunció el entrecejo, jamás había escuchado el nombre de esa chica mucho menos la había visto, además que el rubio nunca le ha hablado de ella.

En cuanto Hinata esta igual o mas impresionada que Naruto, lleva años sin verlo a pesar que vivan en el mismo pueblo nunca se habían topado y es que sabe que el rubio seguramente evitaba pasar por lo lugares que ella frecuentaba y ella hacia lo mismo, pero tal parece que ahora no funciono.

El volverlo a ver trajo muchos sentimientos en ella e hizo su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, noto lo mucho que ha crecido, lo fuerte que se ha puesto y a pesar de andar todo sucio para ella se ve muy apuesto. Luego noto la chica que abraza y no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera, es una chica muy hermosa.

- Tiempo sin verlo Namikaze-sama. –dice respetuosa, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Naruto salió de la sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo, más sabia que no se podía quejar después de todo fue él quien pinto la raya de separación entre ellos.

- Cinco años Hinata-chan. –el rubio le sonríe levemente y la peli-azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, extrañaba tanto sus sonrisas y vio que siguen siendo tan hermosas como las recordaba.

Naruto al verla sonrojar no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado, no la sentía tan perdida y su corazón palpito con mucha felicidad. Por otro lado Sayumi podía sentir el ambiente, se sentía como si estuviera de más ahí por lo que no pudo evitar sentir su pecho oprimirse y le dio miedo saber la relación que hay o hubo entre esos dos.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan, te presento a mi compañera de equipo y amiga; Hidaka Sayumi. –dice amigable y la mencionada hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, mientras que Hinata sintió un inmenso alivio al saber que ellos solo son amigos. –Sayumi-chan, ella es una amiga de la infancia; Hyuga Hinata. –ahora es Hinata quien hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

- Un gusto Hidaka-san.

- Lo mismo digo. –dice con tranquilidad, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

- Por cierto Hinata-chan, tal vez ya lo sepas, pero aun así me gustaría decírtelo; Sakura-chan esta viva. –ambas notaron la felicidad que siente al decirlo y no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente, sintiéndose felices por él.

- Padre me lo había dicho, pero no he podido verla.

- Ni te recomiendo que lo hagas es una amargada. –dice con burla Sayumi y el rubio sonríe nervioso.

- Ha cambiado mucho. –aclara Naruto.

- También lo menciono padre, aun así me gustaría saludarla.

- Esta viviendo con Kakashi-sensei por si gustas ir a visitarla, incluso podría acompañarte. –dice animado.

- Gracias, pero será mejor que vaya yo sola. –dice con tranquilidad y el rubio se le borro su sonrisa.

- Comprendo. –Sayumi al oír ese tono triste de su amigo le hizo sentir más miedo, sabia que algo siente por esa chica y algo paso entre ellos, y eso la entristecía.

- Me retiro, tengo que atender unos asuntos. –dice de forma educada, haciendo otra leve inclinación.

Hinata dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a paso acelerado. Sayumi miro a Naruto notando como este la sigue con la mirada, pero lo que hizo que su pecho se oprima es al ver la forma en que la miraba.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Dania llegaron a casa, nada mas entrando a la habitación Sakura se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, estaba cansada, había tenido dos entrenamientos impuestos por Dania en toda la mañana.<p>

- Mi señora, ¿no se dará una ducha antes de dormir?

- No. –murmura cerrando los ojos.

- ¿No comerá nada?

- ¡No! ¡Sal de aquí y déjame dormir! –dice furiosa, lo único que quiere es dormir.

Dania se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y da media vuelta justo en el momento que Kuro salta de su cabeza, sin necesidad de orden sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que camina hacia la cama de Sakura mientras Dania sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kakashi va entrando a su casa y cierra la puerta tras de si, para después recargarse en la puerta, cerrando sus ojos y posando una mano en su rostro.<p>

- _(¡Maldita sea! No importa cuantas me haya follado ni que hayan sido las mejores zorras del pueblo, esas que solían dejarme complacido, ahora no importa nada porque ninguna me dejo satisfecho, sin contar que a todas las comparaba. No puedo sacarme a ese puto demonio del sistema)_ –Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, sintiéndose estúpido por haber sido tan idiota al tomar la manzana del pecado.

El peli-plata quito la mano de su rostro y se tenso al sentir ese pequeño cuerpo pegarse al suyo, al sentir sus senos chocar contra su torso, al oler su aroma y al sentir su respiración, no necesita abrir los ojos para saber quien es, reconocería su presencia y aroma donde sea, y no le sorprende no haberla sentido llegar, desde hace una semana es así, ella llega de la nada, lo toca, lo besa y ya lo tiene completamente a sus pies, acariciándola con desesperación.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sintiendo como ella ahora rosa su nariz en su cuello por lo que él ahora solo tiene vista de su cabello.

- Mmm… tres humanas diferentes, me hubieras invitado a la fiesta. –dice juguetona sin dejar de rosarle el cuello con su nariz.

- Lo hubiera echo, pero luego ¿quien entrena a los chicos? –dice despreocupado. Ocultando sus verdaderas emociones, pero sabe que es inútil, ella no necesita verlas para saber que ya esta excitado y deseoso por tenerla, que ya tiene nuevamente el control de él.

- Es algo egoísta que te hayas ido a divertir sin mí y me dejaras tu trabajo. –dice con burla, para después alzar su rostro viendo como Kakashi la mira, y amplia su sonrisa al notar que sus ojos ansia porque lo bese, así que ella baja su máscara. – ¿Dime Kakashi? ¿Esas tres humanas pudieron satisfacerte la mitad de lo que yo lo hago? –Dania llevo su mano a la entrepierna de él sintiendo que ya esta duro y la apretó suavidad sacándole un jadeo. –No… creo que no. De ser así ahorita no estarías tan animado. –Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, se siente débil e indefenso ante ella y jamás se había sentido así menos con una mujer. –Pero no se si deba castigarte. –Dania se separa de él y Kakashi odio sentir la necesidad de acercarse a ella para seguirla teniendo cerca. –No me gusta compartir mis juguetes, y tú ahora te has ido a jugar con tres humanas más, humanas que seguro no se acercan ni un poquito a mí.

- ¿Celosa? –dice con burla, sabe que es imposible que ese demonio tenga celos.

- Lo estoy. –admite sonriéndole de forma socarrona dejándole en claro a Kakashi que solo miente. –Y el castigo por ponerme celosa es dejarte sin jugar hoy. –dice dando media vuelta y Kakashi ensancho los ojos, a los pocos segundos ya esta atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello, no viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que adorna el rostro de Dania. –Dije nada de juegos por hoy. –dice con firmeza, pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Y cuando esta por quitar el abrazo de su cintura Kakashi lo apretó más.

- No me hagas humillarme más Dania. No necesito decirte como me siento para que lo sepas, mi cuerpo solo me traiciona mostrándote el control completo que tienes sobre él. –en su tono de voz muestra lo frustrando que se siente e incluso humillado, además que sigue escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. –No tengo control, me lo has quitado. No me quites ese placer al que me has hecho adicto.

- Solo un día y ya te pones así. –dice con burla, humillándolo más. –Pero pasare por alto esta vez el castigo, solo porque eres un humano que me tiene fascinada. A pesar que digas que tengo el control sigo sin tener el completo control sobre ti y lo sabes, eso me gusta. –Dania lleva sus manos a las que el tiene sobre su vientre y afloja el agarre, para voltear su cuerpo hacia él y tomar entre sus manos su rostro, permitiéndole ver la mirada de él, mirada que muestra frustración. –La próxima vez no cederé. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorno su rostro, y Kakashi estampo sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso apasionado y muy brusco, como si de una forma en ese beso sacara el coraje que siente.

Dania corta el beso haciendo que Kakashi gruña molesto, los besos de ella es a lo que más se ha hecho adicto, el sabor, la textura y la forma en que se los da lo enloquece.

Dania le sonrío de forma picara y saco la lengua, pasándola por sus labios de forma sugerente provocando que él pase saliva con dificultad ante la imagen.

Kakashi otra vez volvió a besar con la misma pasión y brusquedad de hace un momento y ella respondió llevando sus brazos al cuello de él rodeándolo con ellos. El peli-plata llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella y los apretó al momento de alzarla, haciendo que ella enrede sus piernas en su cadera, por lo que sus sexos rosaron, haciendo gruñir entre el beso a Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke al entrar al estudio de Dan se puso rápidamente a buscar entre los pergaminos el sello, sin importarle que todo ahí este lleno de polvo. Pero entre su búsqueda dio con una gruesa libreta con pastas duras, al abrirlo noto que eran los apuntes de Dan sobre la investigación que llevaba. Así que echo la libreta a la mochila que llevaba junto con algunos pergaminos, si con lo que se llevo no encontraba algo de su interés regresaría por más.<p>

* * *

><p>Minato esta sentado tras su escritorio, en su rostro se le ve pensativo y refleja incluso frustración. A su lado esta Jiraiya que muestra lo mismo en su rostro.<p>

- Una semana sensei, y no hay ninguna señal del equipo de Azuma. –dice preocupado.

- Mejor me hubieras mandado a mi a esa misión, sabes que soy el mejor en la investigación.

- Les dije que no se arriesgaran que solo juntaran datos, y si veían que las cosas se ponían peligrosas abordaran la misión. –dice frustrado, agitándose el cabello con desesperación.

- Tal vez las cosas se complicaron tanto que no les permitió abordar la misión. –dice serio.

- ¡Lo sé! –exclama mas enojado.

- O tal vez todo esta bien y si no hay informes o señales de ellos es porque no han encontrado nada.

- No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento que es lo que me tiene así. –dice serio. –Lo mejor es que mande a un equipo para que los busque.

- Creo que será lo mejor. Y pienso que la mejor opción es el equipo Kakashi. Ahí esta ese demonio, ella tal vez sepa algo de esos raros demonios de los que te hablaron Itachi y Neji, de los cuales el equipo Azuma fue a investigar.

- He pensado en preguntarle, pero tengo la sensación de que si sabe algo no me dirá la verdad, por eso tome la decisión de mandar un equipo a investigar.

- O tal vez tampoco sabe nada, el que sea demonio no significa que sepa todo las cosas que los demás demonios hacen. Igual no pierdes nada con preguntar, y mandar a ese equipo a su búsqueda.

- Sé que es lo mejor, y que debo dividir lo personal con el trabajo, pero en ese equipo están varios de mis seres queridos. No puedo evitar tener miedo y más teniendo este presentimiento.

- No tienes porque temer. Naruto es tu hijo, además es mi alumno y de Kakashi, el muchacho es fuerte. Sasuke es un Uchiha, ha sido entrenado por Kakashi, por Itachi e incluso por Fugaku, no cabe duda que es muy poderoso. Sakura es la hija de Tsunade y Dan, además ha sido entrenada por un demonio muy poderoso y por Kakashi, se ha vuelto tan poderosa que ni dos equipos muy preparados pudieron vencerle cuando pensaron que era demonio. Sayumi es hija de Orochy, él la ha entrenado y Kakashi también, es fuerte la muchacha además lista. Esta Kakashi, él fue tu alumno y el mejor, además es miembro del consejo, ese sobra decir lo fuerte, poderoso e inteligente que es. Y finalmente esta esa sexy demonio, que incluso le provoco temor a Kakashi, el cazador que no le ha temido a nada. Esta de más decir que ese equipo es de los más fuertes que tiene el pueblo… pero si te hace sentir más seguro yo puedo ir con ellos, estando yo con ellos; el gran Jiraiya no hay porque temer. –dice con diversión y arrogancia.

- Tiene razón sensei. –dice divertido. –Es hora de llamar al equipo Kakashi para que entren en acción. Tienen semanas sin tener una buena misión, esto los emocionara. –dice divertido, sonriéndole amigable y Jiraiya le sonrió de la misma forma. –Pero primero hay que llamar a Dania y Sakura,a ver si ellas saben sobre esos demonios. –dice serio y Jiraiya asintió estando de acuerdo.

**Continuara**

**ke le habra pasado al ekipo Azuma? O.O staran bien? sakura tendra alguna reaccion cuando sepa ke su cerda amiga puede star en peligro? Kakashi podra librarse de esa pervertida adiccion ke le provoka el demonio? sasuke podra encontra alguna informacion ke le ayude a liberar a sakura? sayumi descubrira ke naruto ama a hinata? como reacionara sayumi ante eso? itachi algun dia dejara de recordarle a su padre ke le conto ke los bbs vienen d una sandia? porke fugaku no se invento una escusa mejor como ke vienen d paris o los trae una sigüeña?**

**buaa... la vdd me suele escribir ke kakashi sta siendo bulnerable y humillado TwT**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	15. Los consejos de un maestro

**Los consejos de un maestro**

Kuro esta sentado al pie de la cama de Sakura, el lobo inclina su cabeza a su derecha y parpadea haciéndolo ver más tierno. El pequeño lobo mira de forma curiosa a Sakura, que esta sentada delante de él teniendo sus piernas flexionadas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas a la vez que posa sus manos entre se cabello.

- _(Hasta acá puedo oler el asquerosa aroma a sexo que desprenden esos dos, incluso puedo oír sus asquerosos jadeos y géminos)_ –Sakura alza el rostro mostrando su expresión de asco y mirada furiosa.

De entre sus ropas saco un pañuelo, lo desenvolvió ante la mirada curiosa de Kuro, dejando ver un par de esferas de color café.

- ¡Vamos Kuro, come! –Sakura le extiende el pañuelo. –Están echas de camarón. Tu favorito.

El pequeño lobo movió su nariz olfateando y tal parece que el aroma le gusto, ya que rápidamente se acerco y comenzó a comer el par de bolas de camarón.

El lobo se las termino y a los pocos segundos sus ojos se empezaron a entrecerrar y de la nada cayo dormido ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

- Esas hierbas siguen siendo efectivas con los demonios como Kuro. –murmura mostrando triunfo en sus ojos.

Sakura sale de la cama de un salto y camina hacia la ventana, saltando de esta.

* * *

><p>- Mandare a llamar a Sakura y Dania. –Minato se pone de pie ante la mirada de Jiraiya, pero en eso se oye la puerta ser tocada un par de veces. – ¡Adelante! –dice mirando la puerta al igual que el peli-blanco.<p>

La puerta se abrió y ambos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Sakura por ella.

- Vaya que sorpresa Sakura-chan, estaba por mandar a llamarte a ti y a Dania. –Minato le dedica una amigable sonrisa.

Sakura simplemente se adentro completamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si y camino hasta quedar cerca del escritorio.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas Minato. –dice seria.

- ¡Comprendo! No soy bienvenido aquí. –dice sentido Jiraiya a la vez que se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta todo deprimido.

Minato lo vio salir sonriendo de forma divertida y Sakura simplemente lo ignoro.

- Tú dirás Sakura. –dice con amabilidad al momento de volverse a sentar y haciéndole una seña para que Sakura tome asiento, y esta así lo hizo.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –Minato ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa, se espero de todo menos eso.

- Con gusto, dime en lo que puedo ayudarte. –dice con amabilidad.

- Kakashi te respeta mucho, habla con él y ayúdalo a que se libere del demonio que yo misma metí en su casa.

Minato no dejaba de impresionarse, se esperaba de todo menos eso.

- Explícame bien lo que esta pasando. –dice serio y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Ya estando satisfecha sexualmente, Dania se dirige hacia la habitación de Sakura, abre la puerta no viendo a la peli-rosa ahí, solo Kuro esta acostado en la cama completamente dormido.<p>

- _(Kuro no suele dormirse cuando esta vigilando a Sakura)_ –Dania alza ambas cejas mientras se adentra completamente en la habitación.

La puerta del baño es abierta y de ella sale Sakura llevando puesta una bata de baño color blanca mientras su cabello escurre agua.

- Pude sentir que salió mi señora, ¿puedo saber donde fue?

- Cualquier lugar lejos de aquí. Ya no soportaba oler el asqueroso aroma a sexo que desprendían tu y Kakashi, y sus jadeos me estaban asqueando más. –dice con molestia mientras camina hacia el guardarropa.

- Lo siento mi señora, pensé que seguía dormida por eso me tome la libertad de jugar un poco.

- ¿Cómo dormir cuando estas cogiendo en la sala?

- Me disculpo por eso también mi señora, olvide que gracias a mi sangre sus sentidos están más desarrollados. –Dania sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿Supongo que también olvidaste que te prohibí que tuvieras sexo estando yo cerca? –dice furiosa, mirándola con frialdad.

- También. Me deje llevar mi señora.

A los pocos segundos Dania ya tiene a Sakura frente a ella, tomándola del cuello con una mano, apretándoselo con fuerza mientras la mira amenazante.

- Andas muy olvidadiza hoy Dania. –dice furiosa y Dania amplia su sonrisa. –Te conozco y sé que no olvidaste nada de eso, más bien lo hiciste a propósito para molestarme. Pero ya me harte de solo amenazarte y a ti parece no importarte, así que ahora te hare hacer algo que en verdad te duela… ¿Recuerdas ese lindo gato que viene todas las noches a ser alimentado por ti? –Sakura le sonríe de forma espeluznante al ver que Dania borro su sonrisa y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Usted no se atreverá a lastimar un inocente solo para castigarme? –dice retadora.

- No, yo no. Tú lo harás. –Sakura le sonríe de forma espeluznante. –Búscalo y mátalo. Quiero que lo hagas sufrir, y quiero pruebas, es una orden.

- Si mi señora. –Dania no mostro alguna clase de sentimiento ni en su voz ni en su mirada o rostro. Y Sakura la soltó dispuesta a seguir con los suyo. –Tal parece que ya esta aprendiendo. La felicito y me alegro, su alma va mejorando de sabor. –dice burlona.

Sakura voltea dispuesta a arrancarle una extremidad, pero solo vio fuego negro rodeando una figura que al dispersares no dejo ver nada.

- Maldita desgraciada, tenia que quedarse con el último comentario… No sabe cerrar la boca. –gruñe furiosa, sabiendo que solo dijo eso para arruinarle su jugada ganada.

* * *

><p>Minato esta parado tras la puerta de la casa de Kakashi, el rubio toco el timbre y en un par de segundos la puerta fue abierta por Sakura.<p>

- Ya la hice salir, más no te confíes, puede no demorar. –dice con seriedad y Minato asintió.

- ¿Está en su habitación?

Sakura asintió a la vez que se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared. Lleva puesta su mascara y tiene su mirada perezosa puesta en el techo. Solo viste un pantalón y una camisa de tirantes color negra que le queda ceñida.<p>

- _(Cada que la tomo la deseo más y siento que me voy perdiendo. Si esto sigue así terminara teniendo el control completo sobre mi)_

El peli-plata mostro frustración en sus ojos, le pareció oír el timbre de la puerta principal ser tocado, más le resto importancia, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, además Dania seguro abriría como suele hacerlo desde que llego ahí. Pasaron un par de minutos más y ahora oyó la puerta de su habitación ser tocada, lo ignoro sabiendo que terminara hartándose, sabia que no es Dania, ella ya no toca, solo aparece ahí y toma por lo que viene, que viene siendo él.

- ¡Kakashi, soy yo: Minato!

El peli-plata miro hacia la puerta y alzo ambas cejas extrañado, pero luego mostro seriedad en los ojos, si Minato esta ahí es porque debe ser algo importante.

De un salto se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, viendo al rubio mirarlo con esa amabilidad que lo distingue y sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿Pasa algo sensei? –pregunta preocupado.

- Se podría decir que si. –dice tranquilo. – ¿Podríamos hablarlo adentro?

- Sensei, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en su casa o en su despacho, este lugar no es el más seguro para hablar cosas importantes del pueblo.

- No te preocupes. Dania no esta. –dice amigable y Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

- Sakura me lo dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Sakura abrió la puerta? –exclama sorprendido, en lo que la chica lleva ahí no se para abrir la puerta aunque este cerca de ella, bueno él tampoco lo hace, pero ese no es el tema.

- A mi también Sakura lleva sorprendiéndome un par de veces. –dice divertido, adentrándose a la habitación.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se adentro también, cerrando la puerta.

Minato con tranquilidad se sentó en una silla que esta frente a un escritorio, desde que es líder de la aldea ya tiene manía por sentarse frente a escritorios. Mientras que Kakashi se sentó al pie de la cama.

- Hoy Sakura me busco para pedirme ayuda. –Kakashi alza más sus cejas y pone expresión seria. –Para pedirme ayuda por ti. –Kakashi se sorprendió más. –Me sorprendí también, pero me alegre porque eso significa que Sakura se preocupa por ti, porque aun conserva ese cariño que solía tener por ti.

- Me sorprende y me alegra también sensei, no cabe duda que Sakura sigue teniendo lazos con nosotros aunque trate de negarlo. –Kakashi se le cerraron los ojos en muestra de estar sonriendo bajo su mascara. –Pero no entiendo porque busca ayuda para mí, debería buscar ayuda para ella misma, es ella quien la necesita. –dice despreocupado.

- ¿Seguro? –Minato lo mira como dándole a entender que sabe todo.

- Seguro. –Kakashi le sonríe tan ampliamente que sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. –Ya no soy un niño sensei, sé resolver mis asuntillos, que por lo general son problemas de falda. –dice con diversión.

- Sé que ya no eres un niño, pero no importa si eres anciano, siempre necesitaremos de alguien. –dice con tranquilidad.

- ¿Me esta diciendo anciano sensei? –dice ofendido, pero su mirada muestra diversión. –Mire que usted es mucho mayor que yo.

- Sabes que el desviar el tema no funciona conmigo. –dice con diversión y Kakashi sonríe nervioso. –Kakashi somos humanos es normal tener tentaciones. Como cazador debes saber que los demonios aman ponernos tentaciones para divertirse. Ellos son casi perfectos, tienen una hermosura que embruja a muchos, por no decir a la mayoría, sin contar que todo lo hacen muy bien, en especial el sexo; una de las debilidades más grandes de un humano.

- Sensei la platica de la flor y la abejita ya me la dijo hace años. –dice con diversión. –Y ya la he practicado a todo color.

- Esta no será la plática de la flor y la abejita. Es una plática de un amigo. No necesitas hablar, yo solo diré lo que pienso, el tomar mis consejos esta en ti. –dice con absoluta tranquilidad y Kakashi lo mira serio. –Tú debilidad Kakashi, y la de mi sensei es el sexo y las mujeres, pero a diferencia de sensei tu corazón no esta ocupado, eso te hace más vulnerable que a sensei, porque al estar su corazón ocupado sin importar que su amor no siga con vida, eso le pone un limite, porque para él aunque ame el sexo no hay mejor mujer que Tsunade-sama, y eso hace que el no termine derrumbándose ante una tentación tan grande como Dania.

La diferencia es que si sensei estaría en tu lugar, él disfrutaría el placer que el demonio le esta dando, pero no terminaría obsesionándose, no seria una adicción.

Pero tu no estas enamorado Kakashi, y Dania se esta aprovechando de tu debilidad. Ella sabe que te gusta el sexo y ella te esta dando el mejor que has tenido en tu vida, y cada vez te da sexo mas placentero, haciendo tu adicción a ella mas grande. –Kakashi aprieta los puños. –Además que Dania es la mujer más hermosa que has visto y has tenido, lo sé, sino estuviera enamorado de mi esposa a mi también Dania me seria la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, pero no es así porque para mi no hay mujer más hermosa que Kushina. El amor te hace sufrir, pero te hace más fuerte ante tentaciones así. Sino me crees ahí tienes a Sasuke, él esta en el mismo equipo que Dania y él ni le toma importancia, lo mismo pasa con Naruto, que aunque sea un coqueto y hasta algo pervertido, no queda tan pregnado a la belleza de Dania, porque el corazón de mi hijo esta ocupado, en cambio tu al tenerla en tu casa y al ser seducido por ella, además dándote en tus debilidades eres su mejor presa de diversión.

- ¿Sugiere que me enamore para quitar esta adicción? –pregunta con ironía. –Lo siento sensei, no estoy echo para el amor.

- La verdad yo digo que el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar, quieras amar o no quieras hacerlo, estés preparado o no lo estés. –dice con sabiduría. –Yo más bien iba a aconsejarte que seas fuerte, un demonio pone la tentación, pero nosotros decidimos si tomarla o no.

Todos los humanos tenemos tanta oscuridad como luz en nuestro ser, algunos tienen mas oscuridad que luz y viceversa. Pero no dejes que tu oscuridad te controle, tu contrólala a ella, si logras hacerlo ningún demonio podrá tomar provecho de tus debilidades.

Eres fuerte Kakashi, inteligente y con seguridad digo que eres uno de los mejores estrategas, y la razón de eso es porque sabes mantener en orden tus sensaciones y poner la mente fría.

Solo piensa esto, antes vivías sin el placer que Dania te da, antes no conocías a Dania y podías vivir, ahora también puedes hacerlo

- Es fácil decirlo sensei, he pensado yo eso mismo. Pero todo, su sabor, su aroma, su personalidad me encantan, me vuelven loco, me hacen perder la cordura y mi cuerpo no obedece mi mente. – Kakashi muestra desesperación en la mirada.

Minato ensancho levemente los ojos, pero luego le sonrío levemente.

- Todos los humanos cuando en verdad nos proponemos algo lo podemos hacer, si tu te propones resistirte un poco lo conseguirás. El querer es poder. –el rubio se pone de pie. –En un rato más te llamare junto tu equipo, les pondré una misión. Esto podría servirte para fortalecer y probar tu fuerza de voluntad, o por lo menos podrá distraerte.

- Gracias sensei. Estaré esperando su llamado. –dice indiferente viendo como Minato camina hacia la puerta.

- Kakashi. –Minato esta frente a la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla y sin voltear. –Dania es un demonio, no es humano, no es un igual, y tú estas en mucha desventaja. Ten presente eso. –dice serio, para después abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

- _(Eso lo tengo muy presente, no tenia que decirlo)_ –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, aunque no lo haya dicho esa platica con Minato le serbio mucho, le dio fuerza.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo un libro. Oye pasos chocar contra los escalones de madera haciendo que cierre su libro y voltee a la vez que se pone de pie.<p>

- Me retiro Sakura-chan. Por favor cuando Dania llegue vayan ambas a mi despacho, necesito hablar con ambas. –dice al llegar al pie de la escalera y Sakura simplemente asintió.

Minato camino hacia la puerta y salió por esta. Sakura por su parte volvió a tomar asiento y abrir su libro para continuar con su lectura.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y la puerta principal fue abierta nuevamente haciendo que Sakura mire de reojo viendo a Dania entrar sosteniendo en su mano derecha una bolsa de plástico negra.

Dania camino hacia Sakura y coloco la bolsa en sus piernas, y la miro tranquila sin trasmitir alguna clase de sentimiento.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Sakura cierra el libro y mira la bolsa.

- La prueba que me pidió. –dice con tranquilidad y Sakura hace una mueca de asco, pero aun así abre la bolsa para volverla a cerrar a los pocos segundos.

- Te excediste. –dice con molestia.

- Usted misma ordeno que quería que sufriera. No sabe lo que me costo hacer sufrir una de esas adorables bestias, más tratándose de Virburum. –dice con falso pesar, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

- ¡Jum!

- Mi señora, vi a Minato camino acá, parecía venir de aquí, ¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita?

- Es verdad. –Sakura se puso de pie, sosteniendo la bolsa en una de sus manos y en la otra el libro. –quiere vernos en su oficina.

- ¿Y solo vino por eso? –dice extrañada. –Es un hombre muy ocupado, debe ser muy importante el asunto para que haya venido personalmente y no haya mandado a alguien.

- Andaba de paso por aquí. –dice despreocupada. –Vamos. –dice entregándole la bolsa. –Tira eso antes.

- ¿No me dejara darle sagrada sepultura a Virburum? –pregunta con tristeza que Sakura supo es fingida.

- Como si creyeras en eso. –dice con indiferencia, comenzando a caminar y Dania se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y la siguió.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta sentado en su futon, y cierra con brusquedad la libreta que estaba leyendo.<p>

- _(¡Maldita sea! Solo vienen los simboles más no datos del demonio que se puede invocar. No tiene nada que me sirva)_ –Sasuke agito con una de sus manos su cabello de forma desesperada.

Minato llego a su oficina, en donde lo esperaba Jiraiya sentado en el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Kakashi se vio cooperativo? –pregunta curioso.

- Escucho. Solo espero que la plática haya servido de algo. –dice resignado, caminando hacia su silla para sentarse en ella.

- Que envidia. –dice con pesar y Minato lo mira curioso. –Ya quisiera ser Kakashi, mira que hacerlo con un sexy demonio. El canijo ha de estarlo gozando, he oído que los demonios son unos maestros del sexo. –dice de forma pervertida.

- No creo que lo este disfrutando tanto, una cosa es el placer y otra es pelear contra sus deseos porque esta siendo controlado por tus deseos y eso para alguien que siempre ha dominado todas sus emociones y siempre tiene el control de todo ha de ser un golpe duro. –dice con tranquilidad.

- Pero si el demonio esta así de sabroso vale la pena. –dice de forma pervertida y Minato niega divertido, sabiendo que su sensei solo juega.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces haciendo que ambos dirijan su mirada a ella.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura que se adentro siendo seguida por Dania que cerro la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar? –pregunta cortante Sakura, colocándose frente al escritorio.

- Primero tomen asiento. –dice haciendo unas señas con las manos para que se sienten.

Ambas se sentaron, pero Dania sintió una mirada y volteo viendo a Jiraiya que le hace ojitos, para después guiñarle un ojo haciéndola sonreír divertida y regresar su mirada a Minato.

- Verán, la razón por la que las llame es porque hace más o menos un poco más de una semana regresaron Itachi y Neji de una misión, me reportaron que en la aldea a la que llegaron todo ser viviente que habitaba eran humanos con aspectos demoniacos. –Sakura muestra poner más atención y Dania alza ambas cejas. –No estaban poseídos y los chicos tuvieron que matarlos al no hallar otra salida ya que esos seres parecían estar hambrientos de carne humana. –Sakua frunció el entrecejo. –Como los chicos no pudieron traer ninguno de esos seres ya que tienen una fuerza monstruosa y son muy salvajes, yo mande al equipo de Azuma a investigar que son en verdad esos seres y de donde provienen, pero ya ha pasado una semana y yo no sé nada de ellos, eso me preocupa y mucho.

Sakura se tenso, sabia que Ino estaba en ese equipo como sabia que hace una semana se fue de misión, por lo que Dania miro de reojo a Sakura no sabiendo porque la aceleración de su corazón.

- Al ser demonio, Dania. Me gustaría saber si tienes alguna información sobre esos seres. –dice mirando a la mencionada, que dejo de mirar a Sakura para mirarlo a él.

- Parece como si describiera a lo que ustedes llaman Demonios clase "D". –dice con indiferencia.

- Parecen, pero no lo son, estos seres tienen aspecto humano… para ser más exacto de humanos siendo poseídos. Y los demonios clase "D" suelen ser bestias hambrientas de sangre y carne.

- Se equivoca, hay demonios de ese nivel con aspecto humano, una que otra facción animal. –dice pensativa y Minato frunció el entrecejo al igual que Jiraiya y Sakura, ya que jamás habían visto un demonio de ese nivel con ese aspecto.

- Itachi y Neji sospechan que son los mismos humanos que vivían en ese pueblo, ya que solo estaban ellos y algunos trozos de carne humana y animal en descomposición.

- O también pudo ser que los demonios invadieron esa aldea y se los comieron. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Es posible. –dice pensativo. – ¿No tienes alguna información sobre humanos que hayan sido controlados a tal grado que no se puedan exorcizar?

- ¿Habla de demonios entrando en un mortal? –pregunta con aburrimiento y Minato asintió. Dania miro de reojo a Sakura y esta asintió en una muda orden de que hablara por lo que regreso su mirada al rubio. –Si lo deseo yo puedo entrar en el cuerpo de un mortal solo para controlarlo, pero sino tienen un nivel de energía como el mío o más alto no podrá sacarme de su cuerpo y yo lo consumiría hasta matarlo y quedarme con su alma. –dice con indiferencia.

- Pero ese no es el caso. Itachi es muy listo, pudo sentir que los seres no tenían demonios dentro, ¿hay demonios que puedan poseer sin dejarse sentir?

- Yo puedo hacerlo, pero siéndote sincera no creo que haya tantos demonios de mi nivel en el mundo mortal como para poseer un pueblo entero.

- ¿Y tu puedes poseer un pueblo entero sola?

- De poder se puede, pero eso jamás lo haría, ni tampoco lo haría uno de mis hermanos… ¿Cuál es la diversión de poseer un pueblo entero sin ver como los demás sufren al ver a su ser querido poseído? –dice con diversión haciendo que los cazadores frunzan el entrecejo. –La idea de la posesión es divertirse, por eso lo hacemos, porque por hambre es más que obvio que no. Si tenemos hambre solo tomamos un alma ya preparada, y la saciamos. Es como ustedes con la casería.

- Comprendo. –dice el rubio serio.

- Igual has dicho que un demonio de tu nivel si puede controlar todo un pueblo, lo que quiere decir que hay una posibilidad. –dice serio Jiraiya, hablando por primera vez.

- Nula. –dice aburrida.

- ¿Pero la hay? –dice firme.

- Si.

- Eso es suficiente. Cabe la posibilidad que un demonio muy poderoso este poseyendo pueblos enteros para divertirse. Si encuentran en donde esta el verdadero demonio y lo exterminan se resuelve el asunto. Tal vez le divierte hacerlos comerse entre ellos. –dice con seriedad el peliblanco y Minato asintió pensativo.

- ¿Si esa es la posibilidad, el demonio esta dentro de un cuerpo, en todos a la vez o en un lugar apartado? –pregunta Sakura, mirando a Dania.

- Nunca he hecho una tontería así porque se me hace innecesaria. –dice indiferente y agitando una mano con desprecio. –Pero si yo fuera la que lo esta haciendo lo más seguro es que este dentro de un cuerpo, un cuerpo que lo mantengo seguro porque el controlar a muchos mortales requiere de absoluta concentración que baja defensas.

- Al menos ya tenemos una pista. –dice serio Minato. –ustedes junto los demás integrantes del equipo Kakashi y Jiraiya-sensei tendrán la misión de rescate y la de resolver este asunto. Los demás miembros serán llamado ahora mismo.

Sakura se tenso, sabia que eso significaba ver a Sasuke nuevamente, el saber eso la puso nerviosa, haciendo que Dania sonría divertida.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru va saliendo de la cocina y ve a su hija de pie en medio de la sala, se le ve pensativa y aprieta los puños con fuerza.<p>

- ¿Pasa algo Sayumi? –la chica se sobresalto, estaba tan concentrada en sus cosas que no noto que su padre esta frente a ella.

- Minato-sama me mando a llamar… mi equipo tiene una misión y no sé si va a ser muy larga. –la chica mostro resignación en la mirada.

- Cuando regreses iremos a visitar la tumba de tu madre. –la chica alza el rostro y le sonríe levemente a su padre a la vez que asiente con la cabeza. –Cuídate mucho y no te fíes de los demonios que están en tu equipo.

- Créeme, es menos fiar Sakura que sus demonios, pero igual no me fio de ellos. –Sayumi le sonríe amigable a su padre y este solo asintió.

* * *

><p>El primero en llegar ante el llamado fue Sasuke quien después de recibir el permiso para pasar se adentro a la oficina. Nada más entrando su mirada se topo con la de Sakura, y bajo la mirada, siente que no la puede ver a los ojos porque no ha conseguido nada para liberarla.<p>

Aunque Sakura mostro indiferencia y poso su mirada en la ventana, en verdad oculta tristeza que le provoco la acción de Sasuke, ella lo tomo como que él no la mira porque le repudia lo que hizo.

- Tan puntual como siempre Sasuke-kun. –Minato le sonríe amigable. –Cuando lleguen los restantes del equipo les cuento de que va la misión. –Sasuke asintió, y se fue a recargar a la esquina de una de la habitación, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Que bueno que irán Kakashi y Naruto a esta misión… no soportaría ir con puros amargados. –Jiraiya suspira aliviado y el rubio sonríe divertido. –Y bueno también agradezco ir con Dania. –Jiraiya mueve sus cejas insinúate mirándola y Dania le guiña un ojo coqueta. – ¡Me he enamorado! –Jiraiya posa una mano a su pecho de forma dramática, haciendo sonreír a Dania, pero borra su sonrisa al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ya dándoles los detalles a los demás miembros del equipo Kakashi, partieron para cumplir con la misión.<p>

En este momento van saltando las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad, quieren darse prisa, a todos les preocupa el equipo Azuma.

A Sasuke se le ve pensativo, tal vez esta misión le ayude a descubrir más sobre los demonios y así poder ayudar a Sakura al liberarse.

Los integrantes van en completo silencio, todos pensando en las cosas que los acongojan.

Kakashi y Jiraiya que encabezan la marcha, se detiene en la rama de un árbol, haciendo que los demás lo imiten en las ramas de los arboles de atrás.

- Es de noche… acamparemos aquí. –ordena Kakashi y Jiraiya asintió estando de acuerdo.

- No estoy cansada, podemos seguir. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

Kakashi voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella, teniendo sus ojos cerrados en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su mascara.

- Sé que estas preocupada por Ino, Sakura, pe…

- Yo no estoy preocupada por nadie, quiero terminar con esa misión rápido. –dice molesta Sakura y Dania la mira entrecerrando su mirada, pudo notar la mentira, su pulso se acelero.

- Como sea. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia. –Es de noche, y como cazador sabes que no es muy inteligente viajar de noche, siendo cazadores. En la noche es cuando los demonios anda con más libertad por todos lados, y tienen una perfecta vista en la oscuridad, a diferencia de nosotros, así que nos pueden atacar y tomarnos de sorpresa.

- Ese no es problema para mí, puedo ver perfectamente de noche. –Sakura frunce el seño y Sayumi roda los ojos.

- Pero los demás no.

- De hecho yo si puedo hacerlo. –Sasuke mira indiferente a Kakashi.

- Si, pero los demás no tenemos tu Kekkei hekai. –Jiraiya lo mira como si fuera un retrasado y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –Acampar no es una opción, es una orden de sus superiores… si queremos salir triunfantes en la misión debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma.

- ¡Que mas! –dice resignado el rubio, él tampoco quería detenerse, pero sabe que su superiores tienen razón.

* * *

><p>Dania y Sayumi están preparando la cena, mientras que Naruto les ayuda a echarles leños al fuego. Se había repartido las tareas, así que ya tienen todo para poder acampar ahí.<p>

Sakura esta de pie en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, dándole la espalda a los demás, ha notado como Sasuke evita mirarla y eso la esta lastimando, le enoja seguir siendo débil ante él.

Sasuke esta sentado en la rama de un árbol, recargando su espalda en el tronco mientras lee unos pergaminos que tomo de la casa de Dan, en los momentos libres que tenga en la misión los piensa aprovechar leyendo esos pergaminos, por eso los trajo.

Su mirada se desvía hacia donde esta Sakura, viéndole la espalda.

- _(Aunque me cueste la vida te liberare Sakura) _ -los ojos del pelinegro muestran seriedad, y su mirada se posa en Dania, frunciendo el seño al verla tan tranquila, acercándose a Sakura.

- Mi señora, la cena esta lista. –Dania se detiene atrás de Sakura.

- No tengo hambre. –Sakura comienza a caminar.

- ¿A donde va mi señora?

- Tomare un baño en el lago que esta cerca. –dice cortante.

- Kur…

- Iré sola. –dice en forma de orden, sin detener su andar.

Kuro que esta encima del hombro derecho de Dania, mira a su ama y esta niega en una señal de que no la siga.

- ¡No te alejes mucho Sakura! –grita Kakashi mas Sakura ni lo voltea a ver, haciéndolo suspirar.

- ¿Oíste eso Naruto? –Jiraiya se acerca al rubio y le susurra en el oído, al instante los ojos de ambos brillan en perversión.

- Ira a ducharse en el lago. –los ojos ambos brillan con mas intensidad.

Atrás de ellos aparece Sayumi siendo rodeada por un aura tétrica que les puso la piel chinita a ambos.

- Sobre mi cadáver irán a espiar par de pervertidos. –dice tétrica.

- Hay Sayumi-chan si nosotros no pensábamos hacerlo. –el rubio voltea, sonriéndole nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

- Ni se nos paso pro la cabeza. –Jiraiya se rasca nervioso su mejilla derecha con un dedo de su mano y desvía la mirada al igual que el rubio, al no poderle sostener la mirada espeluznante a la pelinegra.

Se oye el agitar de unas ramas haciendo que todos alcen la mirada viendo a Sasuke saltar las ramas de los arboles a la misma dirección que tomo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué el teme si pude ir y nosotros no? –Naruto apunta de forma acusadora a donde se fue Sasuke mientras mira con reproche a Sayumi, y Jiraiya se muestra igual de indignado

- Que decepción. –Sayumi se deja caer de rodillas al piso, posando sus manos sobre este también. –Mi equipo esta lleno de pervertidos, Kakashi, Naruto, y ahora Sasuke.—Sayumi se siente maldita por estar rodeada de ellos.

Kakashi posa su mirada en Dania, como esperando que los siga, mas esta se queda viendo por donde se fueron, pareciendo estar pensando si seguirlos o no. Al sentirse mirada voltea hacia Kakashi y le sonríe de forma torcida, para después relamerse los labios con sensualidad.

Kakashi aparentando indiferencia aparto su mirada de ella y Dania alzo ambas cejas, esa no es la reacción que esperaba, ni siquiera se tenso.

- _(Fuerte… tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme dominar por mis deseos)_ –Kakashi aprieta los puños y borra toda seriedad en él, cerrando sus ojos en una falsa sonrisa bajo su mascara. – ¡A cenar chicos! –exclama amigable.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta frente al lago, toma la orilla de su blusa dispuesta a quietarla pero se congela al sentir a Sasuke parado justo atrás de ella.<p>

- Una pista. Lo que sea Sakura, pero dime algo que pueda ayudarme a liberarte. –los ojos del pelinegro reflejan absoluta tristeza.

- No hay forma Sasuke. –una sonrisa seca adorna el rostro de la peli-rosa. –Además yo no deseo ser liberada, sin Dania no puedo vengar a mis padres.

Sasuke frunce el seño y posa sus manos sobre sus hombros volteándola.

- ¡No me toques! –exclama alterada.

Sasuke se sorprendió y la soltó como si quemara, esa mirada que muestra horror ante su contacto le hizo sentir un vuelco en el corazón, y sus ojos muestran ahora tristeza, recordando la violación que ella tuvo, la razón por la que no soporta el contacto de los demás en ella.

- No me mires así. –Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, sacándose sangre. –Odio que me miran con lastima.

- No es lastima lo que siento, es tristeza y frustración porque no pude protegerte. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, también volteando su rostro a un costado. –Daria lo que fuera por haber estado contigo esa noche.

- Solo hubieras conseguido que te mataran como mataron a mis padres. –dice con tristeza y Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza los puños porque sabe que es verdad, en ese entonces era mucho más débil y si Dan y Tsunade no pudieron contra ellos menos él.

- Moriría con gusto por ti.

- ¡No digas eso! –exclama molesta.

- Es la verdad. –Sasuke voltea al mismo tiempo que ella, haciendo que sus miradas se topen. –Te amo demasiado que daría la vida por ti sin pensar… no estas sola Sakura, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Sakura apretó los puños, él no miente, lo sabe, puede verlo en sus ojos. Sasuke es poco expresivo, pero ahora con su mirada intenta trasmitirle todo lo que siente y le duele, porque su vida ya no le pertenece y no se la puede entregar a él.

- No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, así que mejor olvídalos… busca a otra mujer a quien dirigirlos.

- Eso es imposible… jamás amare a alguien que no seas tu. –Sasuke camina un par de pasos hacia ella, más Sakura se aleja los mismos pasos haciendo que se detenga. –No temas mi contacto Sakura, yo jamás te hare daño.

Sakura baja la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza, pero ensancha los ojos al sentir chocar con el torso de Sasuke y sentir sus brazos apretarle la cintura, la esta abrazando. Al principio se tenso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando al sentirse protegida en esos brazos, al sentir calidez que lleva años sin sentir.

- Te prometo que hare lo que sea, sin importar que tan difícil sea para liberarte de Dania. –Sasuke esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella, apretando más el abrazo. –No necesitas de ella para vengar a tus padres… yo te ayudare. Todo mi ser te pertenece, puedes usarme como mejor te parezca para conseguir saciar tu sed de venganza, pero ya no te dejes dominar por las oscuridad… solo apóyate en mí, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Sakura tomo la ropa de él en un puño, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, siente sus ojos picar, siente lagrimas salir de ellos, tiene años sin llorar, pero no puede evitarlo. Las palabras de Sasuke estrellaron ese muro que ella misma formo.

- _(Sigo siendo débil, mi alma no se ha fortalecido, pero teniendo a Sasuke no me importa serlo)_— También ayudare a investigar.

- Nada es imposible Sakura, lo vamos a conseguir… tu solo no te dejes manipular por ella y si a veces sientes que no puedes, apóyate en mi. –susurra en su oído y Sakura asintió.

* * *

><p>Dania que le esta dando de comer a Kuro en la boca dejo de hacerlo y dirigió su mirada hacia donde siente que esta Sakura en compañía de Sasuke.<p>

- _(No… es imposible. Ese niñato no puede estar limpiando su alma solo en un instante… es imposible que haya retrocedido lo que he conseguido en estos años.)_—los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos y rápidamente se pudo de pie ante la mirada curiosa de los demás que vieron como le salen alas al demonios y emprende vuelo.

- ¡¿A donde vas Dania? –pregunta Sayumi, mas el demonio se alejo.

- _(Va hacia donde están Sasuke y Sakura… joder se veía furiosa y ella nunca ha reflejado sus verdaderas emociones como ahora)_ –Kakashi se pone de pie y salta la rama de los arboles, siguiéndolos.

- ¡Kakashi! –Jiraiya se pone de pie también.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Naruto se muestra curioso y Jiraiya aprieta los puños.

- No sé… vamos. –Jiraiya se pone de pie y toma carrera hacia donde fueron los demás siendo seguidos por Sayumi y Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura se tensa justo cuando Dania aterriza de pie atrás de ellos, y Sasuke alza la mirada mostrándose retador, abrazando de forma protectora a Sakura.<p>

- Suéltala. –ordena Dania, mirando a Sasuke.

- Oblígame. –Sasuke la mira retador.

- Ella me pertenece y tu estas manchando mi alma.

- Esa alma aun le pertenece a Sakura.

- No voy a dejar que un asqueroso humano arruine lo que he trabajado con dedicación, si te sigues interponiendo tendré que deshacerme de ti. –dice amenazante. Alzando su mano derecha, colocando frente a su rostro dejando ver que de sus dedos sobresalen garras.

- No te atrevas. –Sakura se separa de Sasuke y voltea hacia Dania que mostro más furia al verle los ojos, las lagrimas son lo de menos, sino el brillo. –Aun estas bajos mi ordenes, el acuerdo es que hasta que no cumplas lo que te pedí mi alma no la puedes tomar… hasta entonces harás todo lo que te ordene, y te ordeno no hacerle daño a Sasuke, no tocarle ni un pelo a él ni a nadie de la aldea… mi orden es no lastimar a nadie preciado para mi

Dania frunce más el seño, Kuro que esta en sus hombros gruñe pelando los dientes. Dania da un par de pasos posando su vista amenazante en Sasuke quien se pone en posición de pelea.

- ¿Te atreves a desobedecer una orden Dania? –Sakura la mira furiosa.

Dania detuvo su paso, ella no siente dolor, pero si siente como el sello que la conecta con Sakura detiene su cuerpo, y al instante quita sus garras sin que ella lo dese al igual que hace desaparecer sus alas. Sakura le ordeno no atacar a nadie que sea preciado para ella y él sello la esta obligando a cumplirlo al ver sus propósito por desobedecer.

- Disculpe mi rebelión mi señora. –Dania sin mostrar nada en su mirada o expresión hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto justo en el momento que llegan los demás, mirando la escena curiosos y serios, no entendiendo lo que pasa. –No volverá a pasar. –Dania da media vuelta, voltea sobre su hombro dedicándole una mirada gélida a Sasuke, mirada que le intimido aunque no lo demuestre y sin más el demonio salta la rama de un árbol y se aleja saltando de rama en rama.

- Esta enojada. –Sakura frunce el seño. –pero mientras ella no cumpla su parte del trato no puede desobedecer nada de lo que ordene, así que no nos hará nada. –Sakura le sonríe levemente a Sasuke que le sonríe de la misma forma, trasmitiéndole confianza.

- ¿Qué paso? –Naruto los mira curioso y sin entender, pero luego sonríe levemente, para él no paso desapercibido que Sakura muestra algo de brillo en los ojos y eso es más que suficiente para él. –_ (Teme no se como le hiciste, pero has logrado traer un poco a Sakura-chan)_

Kakashi suspira con pesadez, pero sonríe también bajo su mascara, al igual que Jiraiya que también notaron lo mismo que el rubio. No importa lo que haya pasado, si eso hizo que Sakura se abra un poco al menos a uno de ellos.

**Continuará**

**jojojo el amor de sasuke esta haciendo ek el alma de sakura se limpie, eso sin duda enfurecio a dania XD **

**los juguetes del demonio se estan revelando, eso la hara molestar **

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	16. Perdiendo el interés

**Perdiendo el interés**

- _¿Cómo demonios logro ese humano limpiar un poco el alma que me esmere en ensuciarla como lo esta ahora?... ¿Amor?... Maldito sentimiento, no lo entiendo, jamás lo hare, pero ese maldito sentimiento cuando es sincero es imposible de vencer incluso para mi amo)_—Dania esta sentada en la rama de un árbol, alejada del campamento, intentando controlar su furia, con Kuro dormido en sus piernas.

* * *

><p>La primera guardia le toca a Kakashi, así que todos están descansando en sus tiendas mientras que el peli-plata esta sentado en la rama de un árbol, teniendo su espalda recargada en el tronco mientras lee la novela que sostiene.<p>

El aire provocado por un aleteo le da de lleno, alza la mirada viendo a Dania aterrizar frente a él teniendo esas grandes alas llenas de plumas negras.

La mujer se pone de cuclillas e inclina su rostro hacia Kakashi quien la mira indiferente, que Dania bien sabe es falsa.

- Kakashi juega conmigo un rato. –la mujer acerca su rostro al de él haciendo rosar sus labios sobre la mascara y le habla en un susurro sensual.

- _(No te dejes vencer, yo puedo conseguirlo… ella no me va controlar, no seré uno más de sus juegos… Tengo que tener fuerza de voluntad; como bien dijo Minato-sensei, he vivido mucho tiempo sin el placer que ella me da, puedo seguir viviendo sin el)_

Dania alza ambas cejas extrañada por sus silencio y porque no actué, en este momento ya debería estarla besando con desesperación, ella sabe lo que lo enloquece su cercanía, su aroma y su sabor, no soporta tenerla tan cerca sin echársele encima.

Lo ha notado raro desde que salieron de la aldea, puede sentir lo ansioso que esta por tomarla, pero no actúa, así que para darle un empujo lleva sus manos a la mascara para bajarla y empezar ella el beso, pero se extraña porque Kakashi le quite las manos de la orilla de la mascara, evitando que siga con la acción.

- El juguete se canso de jugar. –Kakashi se pone de pie y salta hacia el campamento.

Dania tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no creyéndose lo que acaba de oír y ver.

- _(Aun me desea, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, además es imposible que deje de desearme después de probarme… y eso es lo mas sorprendente; aun deseándome como lo hace, aun muriéndose por tenerme se atrevió a rechazarme, no dejándose dominar por sus deseos. –_Dania mira furiosa por donde se fue Kakashi, luego su mirada se poso donde esta Sasuke dormido, aumentando su furia, odia que las cosas se le salgan de las manos y no se muevan de la forma que tenia prevista y lo que más coraje le da es que por culpa de Sakura no puede lastimar a ninguno de esos seres que en verdad ya la tienen harta._—Malditos y asquerosos humanos)_—Dania alza sus alas y emprende vuelo nuevamente, sino se aleja de ahí su furia terminara dominándola y ella que solo había regresado para relajarse con su juguete, pero este se ha revelado.

* * *

><p>Ha amanecido y todos han guardado ya las carpas, listos para partir.<p>

- ¡Andando! –dice Kakashi serio.

- Falta Dania-san… no se le ha visto desde anoche. –Naruto mira a todos lados en busca del demonio. –Ni siquiera esta Kuro.

- Ya nos alcanzara, no vamos a depender de ella. –dice indiferente Sakura, sintiendo una gran gozo por conseguir hacer enojar tanto a Dania como para hacerla irse.

- Siendo así andando. –Kakashi salta hacia la rama de un árbol, no sin antes echar una ultima mirada por donde vio que se fue Dania, sin más emprende camino.

Naruto suspira con pesadez, no le gusta abandonar los miembros de su equipo, pero Sakura dice que esta bien y ella la conoce bien.

Sin más todos emprendieron camino.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo viaje, ya ha atardecido y al fin llegaron al pueblo donde se les dio la localización de que fue mandado el equipo Azuma.<p>

Todos están de pie en la entrada del pueblo viendo lo desolado que esta, parece un pueblo fantasma, además que hay manchas de sangre en todos lados. Los seis fruncen el seño al percibir ese aroma.

- Huele a carne en descomposición. –dice con asco Sayumi.

- No se siente la energía de ninguno del equipo de Azuma. –dice serio Jiraiya, mirando a todos lados.

- No se siente la presencia de nadie. –Sakura mira seria a su alrededor.

Los seis empiezan a caminar, adentrándose más al pueblo, mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna pista.

El sonido de algo caerse hizo que volteen alerta y ensanchan los ojos al ver a varios seres con apariencia humana, pero los que les sorprende es que tiene también rasgos demoniacos y su piel parece como si se estuviera pudriendo, además baba les escurre de la boca tal cual perro rabioso y hacen sonidos extraños.

Al oír más pisadas miran de reojo hacia atrás viendo más de esos seres, provocando que los seis formen un circulo entre ellos para cubrirse las espaldas.

- Parecen muertos vivientes. –dice algo asustado el rubio.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los matamos? –Sayumi mira seria a Kakashi.

- Parecen los aldeanos de aquí, si los matamos y resulta que están siendo controlados mataríamos a inocentes. –dice serio el peli-plata.

- Kakashi parecen muertos ya… solo mírales la piel y percibe el hedor que desprenden… tienen finta de llevar días muertos. –Sakura se muestra seria.

- ¿Entonces si son muertos vivientes? –el rubio se pone pálido, él que pensó desde los catorce que esos seres solo eran invención de su mami para hacer que se porte bien.

- Eso parecen. –Jiraiya chasquea la lengua.

- ¡Kya…!—el rubio chilla como nenita haciendo que sus compañeros lo miren incrédulos. –Que no nos toquen, que no nos muerdan… mi mami dice que los muertos vivientes convierten a los vivos en los suyos mordiéndolos o haciendo que su putrefacta sangre se mezcle en una herida. –dice temeroso y él que tenia poco de superar esas pesadillas que los cuentos de su mami le sacaba.

- Eso es un cuento que usan las madres para espantar a los hijos dobe. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada. –Deja de ser miedocito y no tiembles como gelatina, das pena ajena.

- No… no… no… no tiemblo de miedo, sino de frio. –dice firme, mientras sus dientes chocan como si tuviera frio y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, están a mas de treinta grados, es obvio que no tiembla de frio.

- _(A para alumno joto que tengo)_ –Kakashi y Jiraiya suspiran resignados.

- Igual no permitan que los muerdan o que los hieran. –dice firme Kakashi.

- ¡No! ¡Siempre se lanzan primero al más sabroso y ese soy yo! –exclama horrorizado el rubio haciendo que mas gotas de sudor resbalen en la nuca de los demás.

- ¿Entonces los matamos o solo los noqueamos? –pregunta curiosa Sayumi.

Kakashi y Jiraiya chasquean la lengua no saber que hacer, si son humanos mataran inocentes, pero no pueden dejar que les hagan algo, se ven deseosos por echárseles encima y comérselos.

Los seres empiezan a abrirse paso, creando un camino libre entre ellos, extrañándolos a todos, y se extrañaron aun más al ver a Dania pasar en medio de dicho camino que se abrió, mirando con asco a los seres que parecen dóciles ante ella.

- ¿Qué significa esto Dania? –Sakura la mira seria.

- No tengo la menor idea… yo solo vine aquí porque sentí su presencia en este lugar, y al aterrizar me abren paso por donde camino. –dice indiferente y Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿No sabes lo que son esos seres? –Kakashi la mira serio.

Dania se voltea y toma a uno de la barbilla, acercándolo a ella, para después soltarlo. Para sorpresa de todos el ser no la ataco, se mantuvo dócil ante ella, mientras que Kuro esta encima de la cabeza de Dania, gruñéndole a esos seres.

- Son humanos. –dice con indiferencia.

- ¿Y? –Sakura la mira ansiosa. – ¿Están poseídos o que?

- No… pero están vacios.

- ¿A que te refieres? –pregunta serio Jiraiya y los demás fruncen el seño.

- Están muertos, no tienen alma. –Dania roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Entonces si son muertos vivientes! –exclama escandalizado Naruto.

- ¿No sabes como revertir lo que tienen? –Sakura mira seria a Dania.

- Están muertos mi señora. Secos… si usted sabe como traer un alma de regreso y además darle vida a un cuerpo que ya esta podrido entonces los puede salvar. –Sakura frunce más el seño.

- Lo que no entiendo… es porque parecen dóciles con tu sola presencia. –Sasuke mira con recelo a Dania.

- Porque son un intento de demonios…. Mi presencia, aroma, sangre y poder los somete como a los demás demonios de categoría más baja –Dania mira con desprecio los seres.

- Explícate mejor. –ordena Sakura y Dania roda los ojos.

- Alguien intento hacer demonios de estos humanos o eso me imagino, por lo que veo… y solo consiguieron esto: seres en estado de putrefacción, sin vida, sin cerebro, solo hambrientos a carne humana… –los seis cazadores muestran sorpresa al oír eso, no pudiéndose creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo así. – son un experimento que da mas vergüenza a los de mi clase que los demonios de rango "D", ni siquiera le llegan a los talones a ellos.

- ¿Ya no hay esperanza para ellos? –Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza, sintiendo miedo porque Ino haya sido infectada por esos seres.

- No.

- ¿Sabes como se convirtieron en esto? –Kaakshi mira a Dania y esta posa su mirada en él.

- No. –Dania toma a uno de los seres del cabello, acercándolo a ella, le abre la boca para inspeccionársela y el demonio-humano se deja con docilidad. –Pero no dejen que los muerda… no sé quien convirtió al primero del pueblo así, pero una mordida de uno y terminaran como él. –los demás ensanchan los ojos.

- Mátalos a todos Dania. –ordena seria Sakura, no va arriesgar a nadie del equipo para que sea contagiado por uno de ellos.

- Será un placer. –Dania sonríe de forma maniática, aun sigue furiosa, el descuartizar a unas cuantas criaturas le va a quitar un poco el coraje. –Recomiendo se alejen un poco, la sangre de ellos puede ser contagiosa. –Dania los mira de reojo, mostrando sadismo en sus ojos.

- Dejémosle el trabajo a ella… así ninguno corre riesgo. –dice seria Sakura.

- ¡Esta es zona segura dattebayo! –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto de pie sobre un tejado, alejado de la zona, el cobarde fue el primero en partir.

Los demás pensando que Sakura tiene razón saltan también hacia el tejado, observando atentos a Dania que sigue de pie con los demonios-humanos sin hacer movimiento para atacarla.

Dania le arranco la cabeza al ser que sostenía y la tiro al suelo, para luego aplastarla con el pie, sacándole todos los sesos, sin importar salpicarse de la sangre coagulada y putrefacta.

El ver como Dania descuartiza uno a uno esos seres, con completo sadismo y además satisfacción hizo que Jiraiya, Kakashi y Sasuke volteen su rostro a un lado, sintiendo desagrado, la escena es traumatizante aun para ellos.

Sayumi y Naruto se voltearon completamente, la escena les dio pavor. Ni siendo cazadores han visto alga si.

En cuanto Sakura ensancho los ojos, las escenas vividas cuando murieron sus padres vinieron a su mente, se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke se inclino y le tomo el cabello, con cuidado para que no lo manche.

Sakura siguió devolviendo todo el estomago, hasta que no quedo nada dentro de él, aun así seguía sintiendo nauseas.

- Ya basta. –susurra Sakura, sin alzar la mirada.

- ¿Ah?—Sasuke no alcanzo a oír lo que dijo.

- Ya basta, ya basta… —Sakura tomo su cabello entre sus manos, despeinándoselo con desesperación.

- Sakura. –Sasuke la toma de los hombros y le alza el rostro, sorprendiéndose al verle la mirada perdida y lagrimas resbalar por sus ojos.

Los demás se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver el estado de Sakura mientras murmura ese ya basta.

- ¡Sakura reacciona! – Sasuke la agita, intentándola hacer reaccionar.

- ¡YA BASTA! –grita con horror y Sasuke rápidamente la abraza.

- Vamos Sakura, tranquila… yo estoy aquí. –susurra en su oído.

- Sakura-chan. –la llama el rubio preocupado, al igual que los demás que la miran.

Sakura parpadeo saliendo de esa pesadilla, sintiendo el confort de los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola, viendo la mirada preocupada puesta en ella.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon en Dania, que esta en la parte de abajo mirándola con burla, sonriendo con sadismo mientras desgarra el cuerpo de uno de los seres de ese lugar.

Dania descuartiza al ultimo semi-demonio, de los cuales ni se molestaron en atacarla, solo se dejaron matar por ella. Toda manchada de sangre salta hacia el tejado donde están los demás.

- ¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?

Kakashi, Sasuke y Jiraiya la fulminan con la mirada, ese tono sínico con el que pregunto el estado de la chica dejo ver lo poco que le importa, mas bien que le agrada haberle echo recordar algo doloroso.

- No te acerques hasta que quites ese hedor de tu cuerpo. –dice en forma de orden Sakura, sin mirarla, el como la vio hace un momento le hizo verla como esos demonios que la violaron, que mataron a sus padres, que violaron a su prima.

- Yes my lady. –las alas del demonio vuelven aparecer y emprende vuelo alejándose de ahí, nuevamente.

- Debemos buscar al equipo Azuma… no estaba con ellos. –dice serio Kakashi.

- ¿Nos separamos para hacer mas rápida la búsqueda? –pregunta curiosa Sayumi.

- Es lo mejor. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Sayumi, Naruto iran juntos. Sasuke, Sakura forman otro equipo y Jiraiya-sama y yo formaremos otro.

Los seis emprenden camino sin ver como en las ramas de un árbol, escondiéndose con las hojas de este se ve la silueta de un hombre y unos ojos marrones brillan observándolos.

* * *

><p>Se les ve a Sasuke y Sakura caminar por el pueblo, la peli-rosa lleva a su boca la punta del bote de agua, hacer gárgaras y escupe el agua, para luego tomar todo el líquido nuevamente.<p>

- ¿Mejor? –Sasuke la mira de reojo.

- No, sigo sintiendo el sabor de vomito. –dice con asco. – ¿No traes nada dulce?

- No me gusta el dulce Sakura. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, porque ella olvide eso de él.

- Oh… lo olvide. –Sakura posa su mirada al frente. – ¿Algo que me quite el amargo de mi boca?

Sasuke se quita la mochila y sin dejar de caminar rebusca algo en esta, lo saca y se lo entrega a Sakura que lo toma mirándolo incrédula.

- ¿Tomate?

- Cómelo… te quitara el mal sabor de boca. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado, ocultando la vergüenza, no es su culpa amar tanto los tomates que siempre lleva para comer a donde vaya.

Sakura sonríe burlona, pero igual le da una mordida, comenzando a comérselo mientras que Sasuke se vuelve a colgar la mochila.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Parecía que recordaras algo muy feo.

- No preguntes. –dice cortante.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez, sabia lo que recordaba, solo eso la puede haber puesto así pero pensó que si lo habla tal vez haga menos pesada esa carga.

- ¡Sasuke! –Sakura detiene su paso y ensancha los ojos.

El pelinegro la imita y mira hacia donde ella mira tan sorprendida, viendo un campo de fuerza a unos pocos metros de ellos. Así que ambos corren dispuestos a investigar, algo les dice que son el equipo Azuma y por ese campo de fuerza no los sentían.

Al llegar ven a Azuma frente al escudo, posando sus manos en el sello que los activa pasándole la energía para que pueda ser activado. Al verlo su mirada mostro alivio, a leguas se le ve lo cansado que esta.

- Gracias a Dios… no sabia cuanto podía resistir manteniendo el escudo. –Azuma cae desmayado nada mas terminando su frase y el escudo desaparece.

- ¡Azuma-sensei! –exclama Choji corriendo a él, saliendo de la pequeña cabaña que protegía Azuma.

- Solo se desmayo del cansancio, agoto su energía. –dice seria Sakura, hincada a su lado e inspeccionando a Azuma.

Choji la volteo a ver sorprendido, por estar al pendiente de su sensei no la noto. Al tenerla tan cerca se sonrojo, sabe quien es pero no pensó que se haya puesto tan guapa. Pero siente una penetrante mirada, voltea notando que Sasuke lo mira como si lo quisiera matar, poniéndolo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué gritaste Choji? –se ve a Shikamaru salir de la cabaña y se sorprende al ver a esos dos. –Vaya, sabia que estabas viva, pero aun así sorprende volverte a ver.

Sakura se pone de pie y hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y Shikamaru la imita, sintiéndose incomodo al ver esa seriedad no acostumbrado ver en ella.

- ¿Dónde esta Ino?

- Bueno ella… –Shikamaru baja la cabeza con tristeza, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta y el corazón de Sakura se acelero.

- Fue mordida por uno de ellos. –Choji se muestra triste y los dos chicos ensanchan los ojos. –Está muy mal… la verdad no creo que resista.

Sakura sin pensarlo corre hacia la cabaña y Sasuke corre atrás de ella, ambos se adentran viendo a Ino retorcerse del dolor acostada sobre un futon, teniendo un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente aun así suda mucho y esta pálida, además se ve que ha adelgazado mucho.

- Iré a buscar a Dania… ella puede saber algo más. –Sakura da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

- ¡Yo buscare a los demás! –informa Sasuke dispuesto a seguirla.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Esos seres siguen por a…!

- ¡Ya no!... ¡Están muertos! –grita Sasuke sin dejar de correr.

- ¿Los mataron? –Choji mira a Shikamaru preocupado.

- Tal vez ellos si descubrieron que en verdad no son humanos y los mataron… recuerda que eso fue lo único que nos impidió matarlos. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez. –Vamos por Azuma-sensei para acostarlo, necesita descansar.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto y Sayumi van siguiendo a Sasuke a la cabaña, los cinco se adentraron y Sayumi al ver a la rubia ensancho los ojos, rápidamente se acerco a ella y la observo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, no sabían que la pelinegra conociera a la rubia.<p>

- Tiene fiebre. –la chica le toca la frente y alza la mirada. – ¿Vomita sangre? –pregunta mirando a Shikamaru, el cual asintió.

Sayumi se deja caer de rodillas, tapándose la boca horrorizada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sayumi-chan? –el rubio la mira preocupado.

- Esos síntomas… el como se ve ahora, como se retuerce del dolor… así se puso mi madre antes de morir, igual a ella. –Sayumi tiene los ojos muy abiertos, apuntando a Ino y los demás muestran sorpresa.

- ¿Tu madre fue mordida por uno de ellos? –pregunta serio Shikamaru.

- No lo s… —la pelinegra ensancha los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo. –Mi madre se puso así después de llegar de una misión, tenía algunas mordidas, pero dijo que fueron demonios.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vivió tu madre después de eso?

- Seis meses.

- Ino lleva una semana, ósea que aun hay tiempo para buscar un...

- No entiendes. –Sayumi niega con la cabeza. –Así como esta ella ahora, es como estuvo mi madre un día antes de morir. –los demás ensanchan los ojos.

Choji y Shikamaru posan su mirada horrorizada en su amiga, sintiéndose frustrados por no haberla podido defender.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Sayumi golpeo el suelo con fuerza. –Pensé que mi madre había muerto por una enfermedad, pero fue por culpa de un demonio. –lagrimas ante la furia que siente comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

Naruto se coloca a su lado y le acaricia la espalda en son de consuelo.

- Lo de esos seres no es de ahora… ya llevan tiempo. –Kakashi y Jiraiya entrecierran la mirada.

Oyen unos pasos acercándose, viendo a Sakura llegar y atrás de ella una aburrida Dania quien tiene el lobo sobre su cabeza. El demonio ya esta limpia de sangre, trae ropa limpia y su cabello esta mojado.

- Revísala. –ordena apuntando a Ino.

Dania chasquea la lengua, no le gusta, no le gusta en nada que Sakura vaya abriéndose poco a poco, que su alma se vaya limpiando, se siente frustrada y no puede hacer nada.

- (S_i esto sigue así ira perdiendo ese delicioso sabor que tanto me he empeñado en mejorar, entonces habre perdido tiempo con esta estúpida humana)_—Dania chasquea la lengua y camina hacia la rubia. –¿Qué quiere que le diga? –Dania mira con fastidio a Sakura.

- ¿Es uno de ellos?

- No… pero poco le falta.

- Explícate.

- Cuando se muera, cuando su alma se vaya de su cuerpo, es seguro que se convierta en uno de ellos mi señora. –Dania le habla como si le estuviera hablando a una retrasada mental haciendo que Sakura la fulmine con la mirada.

Sayumi ensancha los ojos, su madre, ella había muerto y si uno de esos seres la mordió significaba…

- ¿Después de morir cuanto tiempo tardan en despertar como uno de esos seres? –Sayumi mira aterrada a Dania.

- No lo sé… si quieres mato a la rubia y comprobamos. –dice con aburrimiento ganándose la mirada fulminante de todos. –solo era una sugerencia. –Dania se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

- _(Dania… Dania lleva rato comportándose diferente, ya no es servicial, ni amable… esta actitud de ella la veo más real que la anterior)_—Kakashi alza ambas cejas, mirando de forma penetrante al demonio.

- ¿Se puede curar? –Sakura la mira seria. – ¿Antes de que muera se puede evitar?

- Si encuentra a quien hizo esto posiblemente. –Dania mira con fastidio a Sakura la cual se acerca a ella y la toma de las solapas.

- ¿Cuánto le queda a Ino antes de morir?

- ¿Y como voy a saber eso? No soy Dios. –Dania roda los ojos y Sakura aprieta mas el agarre, esa actitud en Dania le esta molestando más que la anterior.

- Un día. –dice seria Sayumi. –Mi madre estaba como ella un día antes de morir.

- Pero recuerda que el proceso de tu madre fue más lento que el de Ino. –dice serio Jiraiya.

- Tres horas Dania, te doy tres horas para que encuentres la forma de curarla, no me importa como lo hagas pero la quiero viva, es una orden. –pide exigente.

- Yes my lady. –Dania roda los ojos con aburrimiento y Sakura la suelta con brusquedad. –Kuro quédate. –ordena y el lobo salta de su cabeza al piso.

Sin más Dania camina hacia la puerta, saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Dania-san esta enojada? –Naruto mira curioso a Sakura. –Lleva rato actuando muy extraño… como si ya no le importara nada.

- ¿De que hablas dobe? –Sasuke lo mira como bicho raro.

- Si, bueno tu sabes teme… antes parecía que estaba jugando un juego, el cual disfrutaba ahora parece como si el juego se haya tornado aburrido y lo este jugando porque no le queda de otra.

- No hubiera encontrado otra forma de explicarlo mejor. –Jiraiya sonríe complacido hacia su alumno.

Sasuke y Sakura se miran entre si, Kakashi se muestra pensativo, hallándole lógica a lo que dijo Naruto. Sayumi alza ambas cejas curiosa, no entiende bien de lo que hablan al igual que los otros dos, pero si Naruto explico algo bien es porque el mundo tal vez se va acabar.

* * *

><p>Dania esta en la zona donde están los pedazos de los cuerpos de los humanos muertos que ella desmembró. El demonio esta en cuclillas, picando con un palo sus cuerpos en busca de algo en ellos que le de una idea de que provoca eso en ellos.<p>

- ¿Vas a seguir observando o te vas a dignar a atacar? –Dania alza la mirada justo en el momento que un apuesto pelirrojo aparece frente a ella.

El hombre es de estatura baja, pero cuerpo torneado. Facciones angelicales, hermosas y varoniles. Su cabello es corto y lo lleva alborotado, dándole un aire sensual. Sus ojos se grandes y de color marrón, su tono de piel es clara. Lleva puesta una capucha negra que deja al descubierto su rostro.

- Pensé que los demonios de tu nivel no pisan este mundo porque es repugnante y denigrante para ustedes. –la voz del hombre no denota nada.

- Oh… pareces saber mucho de nosotros para ser humano. –dice con falsa impresión.

- Lo suficiente… eres un vastata.

- Oh… interesante humano, el primero que habla de nosotros como si supiera lo que somos.

- Sé de ustedes lo necesario. Y jamás pensé ver uno de verdad en este mundo, me alaga estar en tu presencia.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?

- Sasori.

- Puedo percibir en ti un olor a demonio, a demonio de alto rango ¿has estado en presencia de ellos? –Sasori asintió. – ¿Tu fuiste quien convirtió a estos humanos en esto?

-Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se me ordeno.

- ¿Y que ganas con esto?

- Solo experimentamos.

- ¿Experimentan? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay mas como tu haciendo esto? –Sasori asintió.

- Yo conteste todas tus preguntas, espero respondas las mías.

- Tengo un par de preguntas más.

- Hazlas.

- ¿Sabes como curar a un humano que es infectado? ¿Se puede salvar antes de morir?

- Si.

- ¿Me lo dirás?

- Si respondes mis preguntas.

- Mi última pregunta: ¿Por qué puedo sentir en ti el aroma de un ángel también?

- Eso no puedo responderlo, no me esta permitido.

- Entiendo… has tus preguntas Sasori.

- ¿Por qué hiciste un contrato con esa humana de cabello rosa? ¿Por qué te rebajas siguiendo sus órdenes? Eres un ser que no merece ser manipulado por los humanos, en cambio has permitido que uno te controle.

- Pensé que sería divertido.

- ¿Y lo fue?

- Hasta ayer si.

- ¿No puedes deshacer el contrato?

- No… sabes mucho, debes saber que un contrato es irrompible.

- Hay tres forma, que el humano muera, que tu dejes de ser demonio o que el humano se convierta en demonio.

- Ninguna de ellas es opción, el contrato deja firme que debo proteger su vida, y yo no dejare de ser demonio…. –Sasori asintió con entendimiento. – Sobre la tercer opción, sabes que hasta ahora ningún humano a sido convertido en demonio, supongo que eso es lo que buscan, por eso experimentan, quieres ser un demonio al igual que con los que trabajas—Sasori solo la miro sin afirmar o negar— ¿Y bien? ¿Me darás el antídoto?

- No hay antídoto. –el pelirrojo se pone en cuclillas. –Yo inyecte el parasito en un humano, es un gusano como este. –Sasori toma una vara y apunta un gusano que se divisa en un cuerpo desmembrado. –El gusano entra en el sistema, infectando el cuerpo, creando más gusanos. Al ser mordido un humano por uno infectado transfiere el gusano… ningún humano ha encontrado la forma de sanar a un infectado antes de morir… pero tu eres un demonio, uno de los mejores en tu especie. –Sasori alza la mirada. –Si se te ha sido ordenado salvar a un humano infectado, seguro te las ingeniaras para sacar los gusano de su sangre. –Dania asintió y se puso de pie.

- Has sido de mucha ayuda Sasori.

- Es un honor servir a alguien como tu. –Sasori también se pone de pie y Dania da media vuelta, comienza a caminar pero detiene su paso y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro.

- Espero no seas tan idiota como para meterte en el camino de Sakura y su grupo de inútiles amigos… si se me ordena matarte no me importara que me hayas ayudado ahora, ordenes son ordenes.

- Lo comprendo. –Sasori hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y Dania regresa la vista al frente continuando su camino.

* * *

><p>Azuma ya había despertado y se le había informado de todo. Ahora el castaño se encuentra junto con los demás esperando impacientes la llegada del demonio, esperando que pueda salvar a Ino.<p>

En cuanto Sakura esta alado de la rubia cambiándole las compresas de la frente, esperando así al menos apaciguar su fiebre. Aunque el momento sea deprimente, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Jiraiya se sienten complacidos al ver a Sakura preocupada por la rubia, lo que significa que no todo esta perdido en ella, ya la sienten estar más con ellos.

Sayumi estaría impresionada de su comportamiento a no ser por estar pensando en su madre, se siente frustrada, si ella supiera lo que le pasaba, si ella fuera más fuerte, no deja de pensar en esas cosas.

- Mi señora. –Sakura voltea viendo a Dania adentrarse.

- ¿Ya sabes como salvarla?

- Un parasito se introdujo en su sangre, al ser mordida. Y el gusano creo más dentro de su cuerpo… para salvarla debo drenar sus sangre, pero hasta ahora no hay humano que sobreviva sin tener sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji y Azuma aprietan los puños con fuerza.

- Sin embargo usted me ordeno salvarle la vida a esa humana…

- ¿No pensaras hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo? –Sakura la mira furiosa, no dejara que Ino se convierta en lo que ella es.

- No… no le daré ese privilegio a otro humano. –Sakura bufa, ella no lo toma como privilegio mientras los demás se quedan callados, solo ellas saben de lo que hablan. –E leído libros de medicina humana, cuidando de uno se necesita saber todo de ellos. Mientas yo dreno la sangre contaminada podemos hacer una trasfusión, pero no se que tipo de sangre es esa humana y no se la de los demás como para meterla en su sistema para que la acepte

- El tipo de sangre de Ino es B. –dice seria Sakura.

- ¡Yo soy B dattebayo! –exclama el rubio, emocionado por saber que puede ayudar.

- ¡Yo también! –Choji alza la mano, va a poder ayudar a su amiga.

- Yo también soy B. –Jiraiya sonríe de forma juguetona

- ¿Con ellos tres basta? –pregunta Sakura.

- Si no llega a ser suficiente y hay alguien que sea de tipo O+ puede servir, esa sangre se puede mezclar con las demás sin ser rechazada. –aclara indiferente.

- Yo soy O+. –dice indiferente Kakashi al mismo tiempo que lo hace Azuma más entusiasmado.

Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, ella también es O+, pero no puede ayudar porque su sangre esta contaminada.

En cuanto Sayumi sale de la habitación, esta alegre porque haya esperanzas para salvar a la rubia, pero el ver que su madre pudo haberse salvado si ella tuviera a ese demonio a su lado la entristeció.

- ¿Quién será el primero? –Una sonrisa espeluznante adorna el rostro de Dania quien saca una gran aguja y una manguera de quien sabe donde al instante los que se ofrecieron para donar palidecieron.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? –pregunta sorprendido Shikamaru.

- Cuando supe como salvar a la humana lo fui a buscar. –aclara con burla y Shikamaru se apunto conseguir un demonio de esos, es muy eficiente.

- ¡Los más jóvenes primero! –exclama rápidamente Jiraiya.

- Los más viejos primero. –dice el rubio mirando con ojos entrecerrados al peliblanco.

- Primero los jóvenes.

- Primero los viejos.

Rubio y peliblanco e fulminan con la mirada, pegando sus frentes y gruñendo como perros rabiosos.

- ¡Ya basta! –exclama furiosa Sakura. –Se rifaran los turnos. –dice con firmeza y todo bajan la cabeza derrotados.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué me cargo una suerte de perro dattebayo? –Naruto llora teniendo en sus manos el palito más pequeño.<p>

- Dobe. –Sasuke lo mira como si fuera una rata muerta.

- Seré el segundo. –Jiraiya mira el palito que sostiene mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Tercero. –Choji mira su palito serio al menos no será el primero y Sikamaru le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo.

- Es por Ino. –Intenta consolarlo con eso y el gordito suspiro con pesadez.

- Cuarto. –Azuma muestra su palito.

- Quinto. –todos entrecierran su mirada hacia Kakashi, el maldito siempre tiene suerte para todo, están seguros que si el que saque el palo mas pequeño se gana un premio, ese palo le hubiera tocado a Kakashi y este solo se encoge de hombros indiferente.

* * *

><p>Sakura sale de la cabaña sin ser vista, ya van a empezar a sacar la sangre y ella no quiere estar presente o perderá el control. Camina alejándose para no percibir el olor y se topa con Sayumi que esta sentada en el piso, apoyando sus manos en el suelo atrás de ella y mirando el cielo.<p>

- Como hubiera deseado tener a Dania antes de que muriera mi madre… eres afortunada por tenerla… envidio eso—dice seria, sin mirarla cuando Sakura paso a su lado.

- No sabes lo que dices. –Sakura la pasa de largo y detiene su paso, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro. –Tu eres afortunada… envidio tu libertad. –Sakura sigue su camino no viendo la mirada sorprendida de Sayumi, no entendió bien pero le sorprendió que le envidie.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Jiraiya, Choji y Azuma están tirados en una esquina todos pálidos y débiles, les han quitado medio litro de sangre a cada uno, eso los debilita.<p>

Sasuke y Shikamaru disfrutan el espectáculo, el ver como mueren de miedo antes que les metan a agujota, y como chillan del dolor es placentero.

Kakashi esta sentado en la silla, estira su brazo hacia donde esta Dania para que le ponga el trapo que usa como torniquete.

Sasuke frunce el seño, no es justo que Kakashi no se asuste ni este gritando como nenita, eso le quita lo divertido.

Kakashi alza la mirada topándose con los ojos de Dania que no muestran nada, se le quedo viendo, sintiendo la necesidad de besarla, de tocarla, por lo que una extraña capa cubrió sus ojos. Dania alza ambas cejas, esa forma que la miro le gusto, no tenia deseo carnal, era otro tipo de deseo, y no supo porque le gusto que la mire así, menos que tipo de deseo reflejaba. Molesta chasquea la lengua.

- Tu. –Dania alza la mirada hacia Shikamaru. – ¿Viste como lo hice con los demás?

- Si.

- Hazlo con él. –dice cortante y sin mas se aleja, colocándose en la esquina de la habitación, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, no entendiendo esa acción. Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidió. En cuanto Kakashi apretó el puño de su otra mano, ella no quiso tocarlo, a todos le saco sangre pero a él no quiso hacerlo.

- _(Tal vez no debí rechazarla esa vez… ¡joder! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es lo mejor… entre más lejos de mi se mantenga, mas fácil me será no ceder)_ –Kakashi frunce el seño y estira su brazo hacia Shikamaru, sonriéndole amigable bajo la mascara.

* * *

><p>- ¿Le sacaras la sangre igual que a nosotros? –Azuma mira curiosa a Dania que se acerca a Ino.<p>

- No… necesito las venas de los brazos libres para que entre la sangre nueva… no se si funcione, la sangre nueva no se puede revolver con la contaminada y su cuerpo no se puede quedar sin sangre… pero por mi bien espero que funcione. –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando te de la señal. –Dania mira a Shikamaru, ha notado que es el más listo de todos y este asintió, teniendo la primer bolsa de sangre en su poder, bolsa que tiene conectada una manguera y una aguja.

Ino se sigue retorciéndose del dolor, mientras se toca el pecho. Dania la toma de las muñecas y se las alza colocándoselas encima de la cabeza, para retenerlas ahí con una mano, lleva la otra al cabello de la rubia y hacerle el rostro a un lado, acerco su cabeza al cuello de la rubia.

- Que escena más erótica. –Jiraiya tiene los ojos en forma de corazón y un intenso derrame nasal al igual que el rubio haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kakashi alzo la mirada al techo, si, se le hizo erótica, pero ahora no quiere saber nada que se relacione con el sexo o caerá en la tentación.

- _(Me siento como que entre a un grupo de ASD: adictos al sexo demoniaco… al menos ya admití que tengo un problema)_ –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

Dania abre la boca dejando ver que sus colmillos se alargaron, y los entierra en las venas de la rubia, como si fuera un vampiro. Dania siguió absorbiéndole la sangre, tragándosela ella misma. Sintió que ya estaba por dejarla seca y le soltó las muñecas.

Shikamaru entendió la señal y rápidamente tomo el brazo de su amiga, busco la vena y le coloco la aguja ahí para que entre la primera bolsa de sangre. Dania no dejo de absorber y Shikamaru le colocaba bolsa tras bolsa, hasta terminar con la tercera Dania se separo de Ino.

- Coloca las que faltan. –dice y rápidamente sale de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué le paso? –Naruto mira curioso.

- Iré a ver. –Kakashi camina hacia la cabaña.

- _(Ojala se muera, así se libera Sakura)_ –sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

* * *

><p>Sayumi voltea al oír a alguien devolver el estomago viendo a Dania en cuatro en el piso pareciendo que vomita. Kakashi salió y se sorprendió al ver que Dania vomita la sangre que tomo y Sayumi preocupada se acerco también.<p>

- Sino quieren que el gusano entre en ustedes aléjense. –dice con dificultad Dania, que dejo de vomitar por un momento, y luego volvió a vomitar.

Kakashi y Sayumi se alejaron considerablemente, viendo serios como la sangre que suelta es coagulada, como si estuviera podrida.

- _(Esto es humillante, es lógico que mi cuerpo no tomara bien esa asquerosa sangre contaminada… a lo que me he rebajado, estoy aquí vomitando la sangre asquerosa de esa humana todo por ordenes de esa niña estúpida que ya posee poco de esa alma que tanto me esmere en preparar… alma que va perdiendo ese sabor que me hacia desearla más)_—Dania deja de vomitar al ya haber devuelto toda la sangre, sangre que formo un chaco coagulado frente a ella, manchándole las rodillas y manos.

Kakashi y Sayumi se mantienen atentos, observándola. Dania se pone de pie sin alzar el rostro, que esos dos humanos la hayan visto en ese estado humillante para ella la enfurece, desea matarlos, sacarles los ojos y bórrales la imagen, es especial a Kakashi, no soporta que él la haya visto así.

Dania estira su mano hacia el charco de sangre, formando fuego negro en ella, el cual lanza a la sangre quemándola toda. De esa forma ninguno de los humanos que están ahí se contaminara y ella ya no tendrá que hacer eso mismo de nuevo.

- _(Solo espero no verme obligada a pasar por esto de nuevo)_ –sin alzar la mirada Dania comienza a caminar. –Sayumi… dile a mi señora que esa humana ya esta a salvo.

- ¿Dania estas bien?

Sin contestar Dania hace aparecer sus alas y emprende vuelo nuevamente, necesita ducharse para quitar esa sangre en ella, y necesita alejarse o no podrá contenerse y querrá matar esos humanos nuevamente, entonces el sello tomara poder de su cuerpo deteniéndola y eso es aun mas humillante porque deja ver que no tiene el control como siempre, la frustra el no poder hacer lo que quiera por culpa de ese sello, antes por lo menos sentía que tendría su recompensa al verse humillada así y sentía que la recompensa lo valía, pero ahora siente que la recompensa que tendrá no vale nada, y eso la hace sentir más humillada.

- En verdad esta rara… como dice Naruto, parece que ya no disfruta lo que la rodea. –Sayumi mira curiosa a Kakashi.

- Supongo que lo que la trajo aquí fue la excitación del juego, pero al tornarse aburrido para ella ha perdido todo el interés en todo lo que la rodea en este mundo. –Kakashi mira serio por donde el demonio se fue volando.

**Continuará**

**wooo dania la sta pasando mal, al demonio todo le sta saliendo mal, pienso ke ya era hora jajajajajja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	17. Control vs frustración

**Control vs frustración **

Ha pasado un día desde que el equipo Kakashi y Jiraiya llegaron al pueblo. Es una agradable mañana y todos se encuentran en la pequeña cabaña, a excepción de Dania que no se le ha visto desde que se fue después de vomitar, incluso Kuro está ahí.

- Ino aun no despierta. –Choji mira a su amiga preocupado.

- Debe estar cansada. –Sakura mira el techo indiferente. –Lo que importa es que ya no corre peligro, incluso le regreso color.

- Lo mejor será irnos cuando despierte… ustedes si quieren se pueden ir hoy. –Azuma mira tranquilo a Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Nuestra misión es llevarlos con nosotros, así que los esperaremos. –dice indiferente Kakashi.

- Igual ya mande un mensaje a Minato para avisarle que todos estamos bien. –Jiraiya les sonríe amigable.

- Como que ya hace hambre ¿no? –el rubio se soba su tripita y el estomago de Choji rugió haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Naruto y Sakura vayan a conseguir comida. –la peli-rosa asintió ante la orden de Kakashi y Naruto sonrío emocionado.

- Yo v…

- Déjalos que vayan ellos Sasuke, no seas envidioso. –Kakashi le sonríe amigable a Sasuke y le habla como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sasuke bufa y voltea su rostro a un lado, Naruto lo mira burlón y Sakura voltea su rostro sonrojada al tener la mirada de los demás puesta en ella, mirándola como si fuera la manzana de la discordia.

- Sayumi y Sasuke vayan por leña.

Kakashi mira con burla a Sakura quien lo ha fulminado con la mirada y este le sonríe de forma socarrona sabiendo que esta celosa.

- Yo iré por agua… los demás pueden encargarse de hacer la comida. –Kakashi camina hacia la salida de la cabaña siendo seguido por los demás de su equipo.

- Si quieren vayan a preparar las cosas, yo me quedo aquí con la pequeña Ino. –Jiraiya les sonríe amigable al equipo Azuma que entrecierran la mirada hacia el peliblanco, mostrando recelo.

- Am… Shikamaru tu quédate cuidando a Ino, los demás iremos a preparar las cosas para tenerlas listas cuando traigan la comida. –ordena Azuma y Jiriaya se muestra indignado por que desconfíen de él, si solo es un alma samaritana que quiere cuidar de esa pequeña, dándole caricias y besitos para que despierte más rápido.

* * *

><p>Se ve a un pequeño conejo café sobre el verde zacate del cual come un poco mientras mueve su naricita de arriba debajo de forma graciosa.<p>

Saltando desde los arboles cae Naruto atrás del conejo que sin darle chance de escapar se lanza a el tomándolo entre sus manos.

El rubio mira al conejo el cual lo mira a él con sus grandes ojos, como suplicándole que lo deje ir, y al rubio se le acongojo el corazón.

- Odio ir de caza… soy débil ante sus ojitos. –el rubio comienza a llorar.

- Por eso no los debes mirar a los ojos antes de matarlos.

El rubio alza la mirada viendo a Sakura de pie frente a él, cargando un gran jabalí—_ya muerto—_ en uno de sus hombros, como si fuera un costal de papas.

El rubio se pone de pie y le extiende el conejo hacia Sakura, el cual ahora la mira a ella con esos grandes ojos.

- ¿Lo matas tú por mí? –suplica el rubio.

Sakura mira los ojos del conejo y pasa saliva con dificultad, el maldito de Naruto se lo puso de frente, dejándole ver su mirada.

Sakura toma las orejas del conejo, arrebatándoselo al rubio que la mira curioso viendo como Sakura deja al conejo en el suelo, y este se aleja saltando. Naruto le sonríe amigable a su amiga quien alza la mirada y le sonríe levemente, emocionando al rubio al verla sonreírle a él.

- Con este jabalí es suficiente carne… busquemos frutos.

- ¡Si! –el rubio alza los brazos animado. –Yo me llevo el jabalí Saura-chan. –se ofrece caballerosamente.

Sakura le avienta el jabalí y el rubio ensancha los ojos al no esperárselo, por consecuencia cae boca abajo al piso con el gran jabalí encima de él.

- Sakura-chan hubieras avisado. –los ojos del rubio tornaron forma de espiral.

Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue su camino.

* * *

><p>Se ve salir volando hacia arriba un gran tronco de árbol a los pocos segundos Sayumi salta alcanzándolo y reparte varios golpes hacia el tronco a una agilidad y velocidad impresionante.<p>

Leños perfectamente cortados caen al piso formando una pequeña torre y alado de ellos cae Sayumi de pie, mirándolos satisfecha y sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Esos no son suficiente.

La pelinegra voltea hacia donde esta Sasuke quien de una patada manda a volar el gran tronco que desprendió del suelo, mandándolo hacia ella. Sayumi ensancha los ojos y rápidamente lo golpea para hacer caer los leños perfectamente cortados al suelo, pero no quedando acomodados como los anteriores.

- ¡Al menos avisa idiota! –exclama molesta y Sasuke simplemente la ignora, volteando para buscar otro árbol seco y lanzárselo a la chica para que lo corte. – Oye, tu solo eres lindo con Sakura… con los demás eres un patán. –Sayumi entrecierra la mirada, pero ensancha nuevamente los ojos al ver que Sasuke le lanza otro gran tronco.

Sayumi rápidamente salta y lo corta con agilidad, logrando ahora si que los leños caigan acomodados alado de la primer torre que formo. Sayumi cae de pie y mira hacia donde estas Sasuke que camina hacia otro árbol seco.

- ¡Bastardo amargado! –lo llama molesta y Sasuke sigue su camino. –Me alegra que Sakura se esté abriendo más contigo. –Sasuke detiene su paso y la voltea a ver sobre su hombro sonriéndole de forma torcida, para después regresar su vista al frente.

Sayumi sonríe levemente, ella y Sasuke no serán los mejores amigos, pero trabajan bien en equipo, y se han salvado el trasero entre si un par de veces.

La chica borra su sonrisa al ver que otro tronco se dirige a ella y este es lanzado con más fuerza, por lo que tiene más velocidad. Sayumi se las ingenia para lograr partirlo, pero como no se lo esperaba además como venia muy rápido no cortó los leños perfectos y no cayeron acomodados en el piso.

- ¡Sasuke tu vas a juntar esos leños! –grita molesta al momento de caer de pie al suelo.

- Hmn.

* * *

><p>Kakashi salió del pueblo, dirigiéndose al bosque, no se va arriesgar a llevar agua del pueblo, puede estar contaminada, algo de sangre pudo caer a los posos de agua del pueblo.<p>

Al divisar el lago salto de la rama del árbol hacia el suelo, y camino con tranquilidad a esta, pero se quedo congelado un poco antes de llegar a la orilla al ver a Dania desnuda sobre el agua, flotando acostada boca arriba.

Sus manos que sostienen las cubetas aprietan la correa de estas, ese maldito deseo por quitarse la ropa y echarse al agua para ir hacia ella y tomarla es fuerte, y esta luchando contra él, lo que mas coraje le da es que se queda congelado, su cuerpo no le responde para que se voltee y vaya de ahí.

- Que sorpresa… ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Kakashi aprieta con más fuerza los puños, Dania se ha sentado sobre el agua, como si esta fuera suelo, se puso en una pose provocativa y le sonríe coqueta.

- Solo… –Kakashi se aclara la garganta para que su voz no salga tan ronca como hace un momento. –Solo vengo por agua. –dice indiferente. –Pero supongo que iré a otro lugar…

- Toma de aquí… no soy idiota, y no me bañe aquí para quitar la sangre que me mancho ayer. Tome agua con una cubeta y me quite la sangre afuera… cuando entre al lago ya estaba limpia.

Kakashi asintió y se puso en cuclillas para llevar las cubetas de agua, sintiendo su sangre arder, su corazón palpitar, ese cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre y sus pantalones apretarle. Esta luchando y muy duro para no ceder, solo desea tomar el agua y salir corriendo de ahí.

Kakashi lleno el par de cubetas de agua y las tomo, volteando para irse lo más rápido de ahí, pero se tenso al sentir a Dania estar ya de pie atrás de él, pegando su cuerpo mucho al de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir los senos de ella apretarse contra su espalda, su pantalón aprieta más y las ganas que tiene por tomarla aumentaron, jamás había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer, y le esta costando mucho contenerse.

Dania lo siente tenso, rígido y sabe lo excitado que esta, no solo puede sentirlo sino olerlo, huele como su pene se esta mojando de la punta debido al pre-semen.

Dania pone su mano sobre la mano de él sintiéndolo estremecer, le quita la cubeta de la mano y la coloca en el suelo. El oír como su corazón palpita bombeando con mas rapidez la sangre que esta ardiendo del deseo por ella la hace sentir satisfecha.

- _(Veamos cuanto puedes resistirte)_ –el demonio sonríe de forma torcida y toma nuevamente la mano del hombre que se quedo estático, no voltea a verla porque si lo hace su autocontrol se romperá completamente.

Kakashi ensancho los ojos al sentir sus dedos ser envueltos por unas cálidas paredes que lo reciben gustoso, además de sentir la humedad en ellas, sabe que es, lo sabe, sus dedos, su piel incluso su lengua ya ha sentido ese contacto.

No quiere voltear, no quiere ver como ella esta usando sus dedos para penetrarse, si con sentirlo siente que va a ceder pronto, si voltea terminara cediendo sin pensar, perdiendo la cabeza nuevamente ante ella.

- Siéntelo Kakashi… estoy húmeda, lista para ti… solo saca tu pene y túmbate encima de mi para que me lo metas con violencia, con salvajismo y te sacies hasta liberar tu semen. –ronronea coqueta cerca de su oído.

Los ojos del peli-plata se deja ver lo mucho que se esta debatiendo, se le ve acongojado y apunto de dejarse vencer.

Kakashi saca sus dedos rápidamente y Dania sonríe triunfante, sabiendo que ya lo tiene, pero ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa cuando Kakashi salta la rama de un árbol sin voltearla a ver y se aleja a una velocidad impresionante.

- _(Él… él se resistió… me rechazo aun deseándome de esa forma)_ –Dania no cabe de la sorpresa, ningún humano se ha resistido tanto ante ella, luego sus ojos mostraron furia, dio media vuelta y se lanzo de clavada al lago, el agua la relaja y eso necesita porque su furia es tan grande que siente que sino la controla hará estallar con su energía todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sobre la rama de un árbol, lo más alejado de Dania, ha colocado la única cubeta que se trajo en la rama, ahora tiene recargada su mano izquierda en el tronco del árbol y mira su mano derecha, esos dos dedos que están manchados con los jugos de excitación del demonio.<p>

- _(¡Joder! Esto es difícil… muy difícil, casi caigo nuevamente)_

El peli-plata se desabrocha el pantalón, liberando su pene que esta recto, duro como una roca y palpita ansioso, dejando ver las venas en el.

Embarra los líquidos de Dania en lo largo del pene para después tomarlo en un puño y comenzar a moverlo de arriba abajo, masturbándose. Ante el placer que él mismo se da inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo sus ojos cerrados, imaginándose que no es su puño lo que envuelve su pene sino la vagina del demonio. Jadeos salen de sus labios entre abiertos mientras acelera el movimiento de su mano.

* * *

><p>Sakura junto con Naruto van entrando a la cabaña y se sorprenden al ver a Ino en el futon, despierta. A su lado esta Shikamaru que le extiende un vaso con agua.<p>

- ¡Frentona! –exclama emocionada al verla. –Ya me dijo Shika que gracias a ti no morí… ¡gracias frentona! –Ino le dedica una cálida sonrisa, le hace feliz que su amiga le haya ayudado, que no sea mala como aparentar ser.

Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo, divirtiendo al par de rubios al ver que intenta hacerse la dura.

- Yo no hice nada… fue Dania quien te salvo. –dice cortante.

- Porque tu se lo ordenaste… igual es gracias a ambas que estoy viva. Cuando vea a Dania-san se lo agradeceré.

- ¡Jum!—Sakura da media vuelta y sale de la cabaña no soportando la vergüenza.

Ambos rubios amplían su sonrisa al verle esa acción, les hace felices ir recuperando poco a poco a su amiga.

- Su mirada ha cambiado un poco. –Ino mira a Naruto el cual asintió.

- ¿Enserio? La veo igual. –Shikamaru alza una ceja extrañado.

- Es que tú no la viste cuando llego, antes de que empiece esta misión. –Naruto lo mira divertido.

- Entonces su mirada era gélida. –aclara Ino también mirando al castaño. – ¿Qué hizo que se abra un poco más? –la rubia mira a Naruto.

- Fue gracias al teme… no le he preguntado que hizo o que dijo porque sé que no me lo dirá. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¡Oh si! ¡El amor siempre triunfa! –exclama melosa la rubia haciendo que a los varones les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, las mujeres se vuelven locas con esos temas.

* * *

><p>Al ver mejorada a Ino decidieron que lo mejor es emprender viaje de regreso de una vez al atardecer.<p>

Todos se encuentran listos para partir, Azuma lleva a la rubia en su espalda, al estar aun débil no se quieren arriesgar a que ella termine desmayándose durante el viaje o teniendo una recaída.

El aleteo y el viento que provoco hizo que todos alcen la mirada viendo a Dania aterrizar de pie frente a ellos, teniendo abiertas sus grandes alas.

- Al fin te dignas a regresar. –Sakura la mira con fastidio.

- Me disculpo por no haberla atendido mi señora. –Dania hace una leve inclinación en forma de disculpa y al alzarse Kuro salta a su cabeza, para colocarse encima de ella.

Sakura alzo una ceja, el demonio no se muestra burlona o no trae esa actitud de todo lo sé y todo lo puedo, se muestra seca e indiferente, pensó que ya se le había pasado el coraje pero tal parece que no y le resto importancia.

- Me alegra que llegaras… estamos por partir. –Azuma le sonríe amigable a Dania, es un demonio lo sabe, pero ese demonio salvo la vida de su alumna, con eso se gano su agradecimiento.

Dania mira a Azuma y solo asintió.

- Dania-san, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

- No fue nada. –dice indiferente, conteniéndose las ganas de mostrar el asco que siente porque un humano le de las gracias por salvarlo.

- ¡Andando! –Kakashi sin mirar a Dania comienza a caminar para salir del pueblo.

Dania aprieta con fuerza los puños, noto que ni la miro, sabe que la evita y eso le molesta.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente llegaron todos y reportaron todo lo que descubrieron con Mianato, quien junto con Jiraiya planearon que equipos mandar para que sigan investigando en que aldeas hay más de esos seres. En cuanto Dania no le informo a nadie la plática que tuvo con Sasori, no le interesa ayudar a los humanos al menos que le sea ordenado.<p>

Cada uno se fue a sus casas, para descansar de la misión. En este momento Orochimaru se encuentra este en la oficina de Minato, mostrándose serio.

- Entiendo… así que no solo quieren ir ahí para visitar la tumba de la madre de Sayumi, sino para investigar también. –Minato mira serio al pelinegro y este solo asintió. –Me gustaría que no fueran solos, por si algo se presenta.

- Soy lo suficiente fuerte como para matar muchas criaturas de esas. –Orochimaru se muestra reacio como siempre.

- Lo sé. –Minato sonríe divertido. –Pero me gustaría que los acompañen para sentirme más seguro.

- Llevare a Kabuto. –Orochimaru roda los ojos, ese rubio alumno de Jiraiya es tan molesto como su maestro.

- Su aprendiz será de gran ayuda Orochimaru-san, pero me gustaría que también los acompañe Itachi-kun… ese chico es muy observador y le será de gran ayuda, además que ya ha tenido batalla contra esos seres. –el pelinegro roda los ojos con fastidio. –O si no le agrada Itachi-kun puedo decirle a sensei que lo acompañe, él también ya tuvo experiencia con esos seres. –la sonrisa de Minato se amplio y el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció.

- Dile al mocoso que lo espero en mi casa en una hora a más tardar, sino llega lo dejamos. –dice cortante caminando hacia la puerta ante la mirada divertida de Minato.

* * *

><p>Sakura está en la entrada de la casa, de frente a la puerta colocándose sandalias para salir.<p>

- ¿Va a un lado mi señora? –Dania aparece atrás de ella.

- Iré a entrenar. –dice cortante.

- La acompaño.

- No.

- Kuro i…

- Voy sola… tu y Kuro quédense aquí –dice con molestia.

- Como ordene mi señora. –Dania aprieta los puños con fuerza viendo como Sakura sale de la casa. – _(Se esta haciendo independiente de mi… me esta apartando y de esa forma me es más imposible manchar su alma)_

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Kakashi quien al ver a Dania ensancha los ojos. Esta alza la mirada y frunce el seño mostrando desagrado.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi alza una mano en son de saludo y camina hacia la escalera.

- ¿Has logrado tener el placer que yo te doy con esas mujeres?… fueron tres, y estoy segura que con ninguna sentiste la mitad del placer que yo te doy. –Kakashi se detiene al pie de la escalera, más no voltea a verla. –Aquí me tienes Kakashi, aun así intentas saciarte con otras aun sabiendo que no estarás satisfecho porque me has probado.

- Yo solo quiero sexo… –Kakashi la voltea a ver sobre su hombro, mostrándole una mirada despreocupada. –… con humanas. –indiferente regresa su vista al frente y sigue su camino hacia su habitación.

- _(Ningún humano me ha rechazado, menos atreverse a poner humanos por sobre mi… como deseo tomar el cuello de ese humano entre mis manos y retorcérselo)_—los ojos del demonio cambiaron de plata a rojo, sus colmillos se alargaron un poco, sobresaliendo de sus labios y su mirada se torno demoniaca.

Kuro al mirarla se alejo de ella, algo intimidado y bajo la cabeza de forma sumisa. Fuego negro rodeo el cuerpo del demonio, y al disolverse desapareció.

* * *

><p>De lados contrarios llegan Kabuto e Itachi a la puerta de la casa de Orochimaru. Kabuto entrecierra su mirada hacia él e Itachi alza ambas cejas.<p>

Los dos dirigen su vista a la puerta y a la vez dirigen sus dedos al timbre. Kabuto lo mira de reojo de forma retadora e Itachi alza ambas cejas.

- Por mi toca tu el timbre. –Itachi alza sus manos.

Kabuto bufa y es quien toca el timbre al instante la puerta es abierta por Sayumi que al ver a Kabuto suspira resignada, ese lame botas no le cae, pero al ver a Itachi su seño se frunció.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta molesta, apuntándolo de forma acusadora e Itachi se apunto a si mismo mostrándose divertido.

- Es la misma pregunta que me hago yo Sayumi-chan… Orochimaru-sama no acepta como alumnos a geniecillos con aires de grandeza. –Kabuto lo mira con desdén.

- No estoy tan loco como para querer ser alumno de esa serpiente afeminada. –Itachi se le sombre la frente de negro y su comentario hizo que Sayumi y Kabuto afilen su mirada a él.

- ¿Quién es una serpiente afeminada?

Itachi alza la vista y sonríe nervioso al ver a Orochimaru atrás de Sayumi teniendo una expresión sombría. Kabuto sonríe con burla hacia el Uchiha, su sensei se lo va a chingar y Sayumi sonríe de forma torcida, deseosa por ver como su papi le da una lección a ese pedante.

- Yo hablo de otra serpiente afeminada. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Estúpido, no le hables así a mi padre! –Sayumi lo fulmina con la mirada.

Itachi mira a Orochimaru y a Sayumi, pasando su mirada de uno a otro varias veces.

- ¡¿Tu padre?! –exclama impresionado. –Sabia que tenia una hija, pero me la imaginaba igualita a él… pero estas más fea. –Itachi la mira burlón.

- ¡Te mato! –Sayumi simula arremangarse las mangas para ir a surtirlo, pero las manos que su padre poso sobre sus hombros hizo que alce la mirada para verlo curiosa.

- No te ensucies las manos Sayumi. –dice serio.

- Si, Sayumi-chan no te las ensucies. –Itachi sonríe burlón.

- Deja a tu padre que se las ensucie por ti. –Orochimaru mira como desquiciado a Itachi que le guiña un ojo coqueto.

- No sensei, yo me mancho las manos por usted… esa basura no es digna de ser masacrado por usted. –dice Kabuto mirando furioso a Itachi, y Orochimaru asintió dándole la razón, Itachi es muy poca cosa para ser matado por él.

- Pero si me matan ya no iré con ustedes y terminara acompañándolos Jiraiya-sama. –Itachi los mira con inocencia, lógicamente falsa, ese de inocente no tiene nada.

- Kabuto no lo mates. –a Orochimaru se le sombrea la frente de negro, prefiere a Itachi que a Jiraiya.

Sayumi bufa quería que el lame botas de su papi mate a Itachi. Kabuto chasquea la lengua e Itachi los mira con burla.

* * *

><p>Una sonriente Mikoto camina hacia la puerta principal para abrirla, y al hacerlo su sonrisa se borra y su rostro adquiere una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Sakura frente a ella.<p>

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama sorprendida, se esperaba a todos menos a Sakura.

- Lamento la molestia. –la peli-rosa hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Oh… no es ninguna molestia, al contrario es un placer que nos visites. –la mujer vuelve a dedicarle una amigable sonrisa.

- Bueno yo… —Sakura desvía la mirada nerviosa, divirtiendo a la pelinegra.

- ¿Buscas a Sasuke-chan? –la mujer la mira con entendimiento y se contuvo las ganas de chillas al verla sonrojarse.

- ¿Quién vino Mikoto?

La pelinegra voltea y Sakura alza la mirada mostrando la misma sorpresa que la pelirroja que esta de pie atrás de Mikoto.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Sakura! –Kushina muestra felicidad en el rostro, empujando a Mikoto que la fulmina con la mirada, la pelirroja se acerca a Sakura y la abraza, la peli-rosa se tenso, pero no la alejo, aun así el contacto le es incomodo, sigue sintiendo esa sensación de rechazo ante el contacto de los demás. – ¡Mírate nada mas! ¡Ya eres toda una señorita y una muy hermosa! –exclama enérgica, apretando más el abrazo. –No había tenido la oportunidad de verte… ¿Por qué no has ido a la casa a visitarme? –Kushina rompe el abrazo y la mira con reproche.

- Deja de atosigarla Kushina… la sofocas. –regaña la pelinegra. –Sakura-chan es una chica muy ocupada, no es una holgazana como tu.

- ¡Oye que la única holgazana aquí eres tú! –Kushina la fulmina con la mirada y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a las dos mujeres mandarse rayitos a través de los ojos, sin duda no han cambiado. –¡Yo soy una mujer muy ocupada, siendo la esposa del jefe de la aldea siempre tengo trabajo, no como tu que te la pasas aquí de floja!

- ¿Qué has dicho? Yo nunca flojeo. –Mikoto afila su mirada.

- ¡Si lo haces! –Kushina pega su frente a la de Mikoto y ambas pelan los dientes sin dejar de mandarse rayitos por la mirada.

- Que no, la floja eres tú.

- ¡La huevona eres tú!

- ¡Holgazana!

- ¡Arrastrada!

- ¡Loca!

- ¡Desquiciada!

- _(De tales madres, tales hijos)_ –Sakura tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor. –Esto… yo…

- Si, si, Sasuke-chan esta en el sótano. –Mikoto agita una mano hacia Sakura sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Kushina, no está dispuesta a perder.

Sakura suspira resignada al ver que no han cambiado y pasa a la casa, en busca del pelinegro, dejando al par de mujeres que continúan en su pelea de miradas, insultos y gruñidos.

* * *

><p>Dania está en el techo de la mansión de Kakashi, está sentada y su mirada esta atenta en el peli-plata que esta todo sudoroso entrenando en el patio trasero de la mansión.<p>

Ella estaba ahí desde antes que el saliera a entrenar, y no ha apartado su vista de él desde que se puso a entrenar.

- _(Primera vez que deseo un humano con tanta intensidad… es obvio que lo deseo porque se resiste a mi y hasta ahora ningún humano lo ha hecho_ –Dania chasqueo la lengua, furiosa por darle demasiada importancia a ese humano.—_En este mundo sobran humanos y más apuestos que él… y puedo tener al que quiera)_

Dania se pone de pie y le dedica una mirada de desprecio a Kakashi, para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado estilo indio en el sótano, sigue leyendo pergaminos, no se va a dar por vencido y buscara donde sea, cualquier pista, cualquier detalle puede servir.<p>

La puerta es abierta haciendo que alce la mirada con fastidio pensando que es Itachi que nuevamente viene a joder, pero se sorprende y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que es Sakura.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –Sasuke asintió aun mirándola como pendejo, como no creyéndose que ella este ahí.

Sakura pasa y cierra la puerta tras de si, se sentó enfrente del pelinegro que la sigue mirando como estúpido.

- ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Es solo que yo pensé… tu dijiste… y bueno yo me quise…

Sakura alza ambas cejas, es la primera vez que ve a Sasuke así, perdiendo el sentido de la coherencia.

- Cuando te dije que te iba a ayudar me dijiste que viniera aquí, será más fácil no estando Dania.

- Lo sé, pero como tu no confirmaste yo pensé… —Sasuke se rasca la nuca nervioso.

- Si te molesta me voy.

- ¡No! –exclama rápidamente haciendo que la peli-rosa desista de la idea de ponerse de pie. –Solo me tomo de sorpresa, no me molesta que estés aquí, de hecho me agrada. –Sasuke desvía su rostro a un lado en un intento de controlar su sonrojo, Sakura también voltea a un costado para ocultar el suyo.

Ambos sienten su corazón palpitar con fuerza y el nerviosismo aumenta, mientras se mira cada dos por tres de reojo.

- Leeré este pergamino. –Sakura toma rápidamente un pergamino.

- Yo seguiré leyendo este. –Sasuke enfoca su vista en el pergamino aunque la verdad ni lo lee, se la pasa alzando su mirada cada dos por tres hacia la peli-rosa que se ha concentrado en su lectura.

* * *

><p>Se divisa un gran salón donde las pocas velas le dan un poco de alumbrado dejando ver símbolos en las paredes.<p>

Sentados en los escalones se ven la figura de dos hombres, donde solo se divisa el color de sus ojos gracias a la oscuridad. El de la derecha tiene unos ojos de un hermoso color azul y el de la izquierda tiene unos ojos levemente rasgados de un intenso color rojo.

Frente a ellos de pie esta Sasori quien los mira sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento.

- Jamás imagine que un vastata estuviera en este mundo. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorna el rostro del hombre de ojos rojos. – ¿Y dices que una mocosa tiene a ese valioso demonios sirviéndole?

- Si… y no aprovecha lo que tiene. La hace rebajar obligándola a hacer obras de caridad. –Sasori se muestra serio y tranquilo.

- Lo que me enferma… es que esa humana se haya atrevido a ofrecer su alma a un demonio para obtener lo que quiere… odio a los humanos que regalan algo que no les pertenece... no sé como aun así mi señor los perdona con solo arrepentirse. –el oji-azul muestra furia en la mirada.

- Esto nos puede favorecer… todos los humanos tienen debilidades, ese humano debe tener las suyas también. Si le damos lo que quiere, si la ponemos de nuestro lado ese poderoso demonio estará de nuestro lado. –el oji-rojo mira al oji-azul. –No te ofendas, sé que eres tan poderoso como un vastata, pero tienes límites, debes permanecer escondido a los ojos de tu señor al estar actuando a escondidas de él.

- Lo tengo presente y ese vastata puede andar libremente, debido a que no se esconde de su señor.—el oji-azul muestra satisfacción en sus ojos. – ¿Dime humano? ¿Ese demonio posee el nombre de Dania?—Sasori asintió.

- ¿Le conoces? –el oji-rojo mira curioso al oji-azul.

- Si. –sus ojos muestran algo de sadismo. – ¿Humano crees lograr convencer a la humana que tiene bajo su poder a Dania?

- Si… solo investigo que es lo que desea y se lo ofrezco. Tentar a los humanos de mentalidad débil como lo es esa chica es fácil, no tengo que ser demonio para conseguirlo.

- Entonces Sasori, has que esa niñata se nos una. –el oji-rojo muestra diversión en los ojos. –Estoy seguro que ese demonio llamado Dania se sentirá mejor en este lugar que con estúpidos cazadores.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, teniendo su respiración agitada y el sudor resbala de su rostro, toda su ropa esta empapada de sudor.<p>

- _(Ella tiene razón; ninguna humana por más que estas sean van a logra satisfacerme como lo hace ella… cada que tomo a una la comparo con ella, la veo a ella en ellas, y no tengo el placer deseado, el placer ya sentido con Dania porque ninguna de ella es ese sexy demonio… pensé que entrenando lograre sacármela de la cabeza, dejar de desearla, pero he entrenado por horas hasta ya no poder y aun la sigo deseando… al menos estaré tan cansado que nada más toque cama caeré dormido y me librare de ella en persona, porque dudo librarme de ella en sueños, hasta en ellos estoy tomándola)_—Kakashi golpea con fuerza el suelo, mostrando frustración en todo el rostro.

Kakashi entra a la casa, llegando al pie de la escalera dispuesto a subirla, pero se sorprende al ver bajar a tres hombres con cara de completa satisfacción. Alza la mirada viendo a Dania sonriéndoles coqueta al inicio de la escalera.

Esa cara en los hombres lo conoce, al igual que ese brillo en la mirada, él suele tenerlo siempre que queda satisfecho sexualmente. Su seño se frunció y se hizo a un lado dejando a los hombres pasar.

- Conocen la salida. –Dania sonríe de esa forma que le hace cerrar los ojos, y agita una mano despidiendo a los chicos, los cuales voltean embobados y se despiden de ella, nunca habían estado con un demonio, menos uno tan sexy como ella, quedando pregnados a su persona.

Cuando estos salieron de la casa, Kakashi dirige su mirada hacia Dania haciendo que sus miradas se topen.

- Entiendo que tengas el día libre porque Sakura no está, y quieras divertirte, pero mi casa no es un hotel… por favor has estos juegos en otro lado. –Kakashi continua subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Celoso? –Dania lo mira con burla cuando pasa a su lado.

- Indignado porque no respetes mi casa… yo la respeto y me molesta que tú que eres una simple invitada no lo hagas. –dice cortante, pasándola de largo y yendo a su habitación.

Dania sigue con la mirada a Kakashi hasta perderlo de vista, entonces toda burla y diversión se borro de sus ojos, ahora muestran furia y frustración.

- _(¿Por qué los traje aquí? Solo los tome para saciar mi placer… ¿Por qué quería restregárselos en la cara?... yo no debo andar perdiendo mi tiempo en ese asqueroso humano, debería estar intentando como hacer que la mocosa se suma más en la oscuridad, manchando más su alma, peleando contra ese maldito amor que se la está limpiando)_—Dania gruñe furiosa y camina hacia la habitación de Sakura, dispuesta a limpiarla para que ella no huela el aroma a sexo que quedo ahí.

* * *

><p>Kakashi cierra la puerta de su habitación y se recarga en esta, dejándose caer sentado al piso. Llevo una mano a su frente e inclino su rostro hacia abajo para que su cabello tape parte del rostro.<p>

- _(¿Celoso? ¡Claro que lo estoy! Esos hombres disfrutaron lo que yo me estoy negando… tomaron algo que considero mío)_ –Kakashi gruñe furioso, deseando darse un golpe en la cabeza y quedar inconsciente para no seguir pensando, no es tonto, se da cuenta de lo que le pasa, y esto ya no es solo deseo, y eso es lo que más miedo le da.

* * *

><p>Es una linda noche, donde la luna esta enorme y alumbra las calles de una forma hermosa.<p>

Se ve a Sasuke y Sakura caminar por las calles, uno alado del otro.

- Se nos hizo tarde investigando, aun así no encontramos nada. –Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Tal vez sencillamente no hay forma de liberarme de un demonio. –Sakura mira la luna con tranquilidad, en cierta forma resignándose a su destino, después de todo su inmadurez, debilidad la hizo tomar esa mala decisión.

- No digas eso. –Sasuke la toma de los hombros haciendo que detenga su paso y la voltea a él. –Tiene que haber una forma Sakura y la vamos a encontrar. –Sakura asintió, sonriéndole levemente pero de forma sincera y Sasuke le sonrío de la misma forma. –Mañana seguimos buscando, estoy seguro que mamá estará encantada de que vuelvas a cenar con nosotros… además hay que aprovechar que Itachi no está para jodernos la vida.

- Tienes razón. –dice con algo de diversión. –De aquí me voy sola, no quiero que Dania sienta tu presencia cerca y empiece a sospechar lo que hacemos, luego se las va ha ingeniar para saber lo que estamos haciendo… y no es que le tenga miedo, pero si ella mete sus narices menos encontraremos algo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez al igual que Sasuke.

- Entiendo… vete con cuidado. –Sasuke se acerca rápidamente posando sus labios sobre los de ella sorprendiéndola.

Sonriéndole de forma torcida se separa y se aleja alzando su mano en son de despido, dejando a Sakura que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y al procesar su cerebro lo que hizo sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- _(Maldito Sasuke aprovechado)_ –Sakura da media vuelta y camina a lado contrario, dando pasos largos y marcados.

Sakura siguió su camino sin ver que desde el tejado de un árbol, unos ojos marrones la siguen con la mirada y el poseedor de dichos ojos sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

><p>Sakura se detiene de golpe cuando un pelirrojo apareció frente a ella, no siente presencia demoniaca pero si olor a demonio, lo que la hizo rápidamente ponerse en guardia.<p>

- No es que me guste ser entrometido, pero no pude evitar oír tu plática con ese chico. –Sasori habla sin trasmitir ninguna clase de sentimiento y Sakura frunció el seño al saber que ese idiota los espiaba. –Hay tres formas de romper un contrato con un demonio. –Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida, ese pelirrojo planea darle lo que desea. –Primera: es que mueras. –Sakura frunce nuevamente el ceño. –Segunda: es que el demonio deje de ser demonio.

- ¡No hay forma de que un demonio deje de ser un demonio! –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Tercera: es que el humano que hizo el contrato con el demonio, se convierta en demonio. –Sasori continua con su explicación, ignorando el comentario de ella y Sakura chasquea la lengua. –Esta es la solución que más te conviene de las tres que te mencione…

- No hay forma de convertir a un humano en demonio… y aunque le hubiera, no me interesa ser un demonio. –dice cortante, siguiendo con su camino.

- Yo te podría convertir en demonio, conozco la forma de hacerlo. –dice serio justo cuando ella paso a su lado haciéndola detener su paso.

- _(Alguien intento hacer demonios de estos humanos. _–las palabras de Dania en la misión que tuvieron retumbaron en su cabeza, haciéndola ensanchar los ojos. –_Entonces es él quien hizo eso con aquellos humanos) –_Sakura voltea sobre su hombro mirando la espalda de Sasori y su seño se frunció.

- Tu piénsalo bien… mañana a la misma hora estaré esperándote fuera de la aldea para tener tu respuesta de si quieres mi ayuda o no.

Terminando de decir eso una fuerte ventisca de aire le dio de lleno a Sakura haciéndola cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos el pelirrojo ya no estaba. Sakura chasqueo su lengua y regreso su mirada al frente, continuando con su camino.

**Continuará**

**wooo k hara sakura, caera enlas garras d sasori? y las cosas van empeorando para dania jojojojojoj**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	18. Una cita doble

**Una cita doble**

_Ino va abriendo los ojos poco a poco topándose con el techo de madera algo viejo de la choza. La rubia parpadea no recordando donde esta ni cuando quedo dormida, solo recordaba que salieron de misión, entonces una especie de demonios los atacaron, y después…_

_La rubia se sienta de golpe, sintiendo marearse ante el brusco movimiento, pero se muestra sorprendida al sentir unos fuertes y cálidos brazos tomarla. _

- _¿Shika? –la rubia lo mira extrañada, es la primera vez que Shikamaru la abraza y de esa forma, tan… no sabia como explicarlo, pero es agradable la sensación y el como su corazón palpita acelerado y sus mejillas tornan de color rosado._

- _Me alegra que hayas despertado… me tenias muy preocupado mujer. –susurra, apretando más el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica que quito la sorpresa en su expresión, relajando y mostrando ternura en sus ojos._

- _Lamento haberte preocupado Shika. –Ino responde el abrazo, recargando su cabeza en la cabeza del castaño, embriagándose con su aroma._

Ino va caminando por las calles del pueblo, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- _Shika no es muy demostrativo, pero cuando desperté se mostro muy tierno, además todo camino regreso al pueblo fue quien más se la paso pendiente de mi… es tan mono cuando se lo propone… aun hay esperanza de ser correspondida_ –la sonrisa de la rubia se amplia. –_Tal vez si le gusto en verdad, solo hay que darle un poco de picones como bien recomendó Mikoto-san para hacer que se ponga las pilas y se me declare)_ –la rubia sonríe traviesa.

- ¡Bonita!

La rubia alza la mirada viendo a Sai venir de lado contrario, detuvo su paso al estar cerca de él y él hizo lo mismo.

- Hola Sai… tiempo sin verte.

- Oí que saliste herida en la misión que tuviste… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –el pelinegro la mira curioso.

- _(Ese Sai, se hizo buen amigo desde esa misión que tuvimos, juntos. Ahora que recuerdo Shika se le veía molesto ante mi rápida amistad con Sai)_—una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro de la rubia. –Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… oye Sai, ¿no quieres tener una cita conmigo esta tarde?

- ¿Cita? ¿Qué es una cita? –el pelinegro se muestra más curioso y la rubia casi cae estilo anime.

- ¡Que un chico y una chica salgan a pasear por ahí! –exclama alterada, había olvidado lo desesperante que es Sai.

- Oh… por mi no hay problema. –Sai le sonríe de esa forma que lo hace ver hipócrita.

- ¡Genial!—la rubia alza sus manos en son de festejo. –Te veo en el kiosco del parque central a las dos en punto. –dice con firmeza y Sai asintió.—Por cierto… —una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro de la rubia. – ¿No tienes un amigo?

- ¿Amigo? –Sai alza ambas cejas en muestra de no saber la razón de la pregunta.

- Me gustaría que una amiga vaya también… quiero que tengamos una cita doble. –la sonrisa traviesa de la rubia se amplia. – (_Hay que darte un poco de diversión juvenil frentona, a ver si de esa forma se te quita lo amargada)_

Sai se soba la barbilla pensativo no dándose cuenta de la sonrisa de la rubia, alado de él se ve caminar a un peliblanco.

- ¡Oye ¿no quieres tener una cita doble?!

Ino voltea sorprendida porque Sai le haya preguntado eso al chico que ahora esta alado de ellos mirándolos como bicho raro.

- ¿Cita doble? –el chico alza mas sus cejas.

- Si, iremos la bonita…—Sai apunta a la rubia.— una amiga de ella y yo… nos falta una cita para la amiga de la bonita para que sea una cita doble. –la verdad el pelinegro aun no entiende bien lo de las citas y porque se debe ir chico y chica, pero le parece interesante probar cosas nuevas.

- ¿No esta fea tu amiga? –el chico mira con recelo a la rubia, capaz le quieren encasquetar a una tia fea y por eso le andan consiguiendo citas.

- ¡No! –exclama molesta la rubia. –Sakura es una chica muy hermosa, no tanto como yo, pero atractiva. –la rubia asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si misma.

- Siendo así acepto… ¿Cuándo será? –el peliblando les sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Hoy a las dos de la tarde, nos reuniremos frente al kiosco del parque central. –aclara serio Sai.

- Me parece bien. –el peliblanco amplia su sonrisa, solo salió a comprar un par de cosas que le encargo su hermano mayor para la comida y consiguió una cita, no se esforzó en nada.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?, Sai no nos presento. –Ino mira con reproche a Sai que se muestra tranquilo.

El peliblanco mira divertido a Sai, para después posar su mirada en ella.

- Hozuki Suigetsu, un gusto conocerte hermosa. –de forma galante toma la mano de la rubia y la besa haciéndola sonrojar.

- Un gusto… Yamanaka Ino. –la rubia le sonríe amigable sin que el sonrojo aparezca de sus mejillas, el chico no es solo guapo sino galante.

- ¡Nos vemos en unas horas Sai, Ino! –el peliblanco sigue su camino alzando una mano en son de despido.

- Es un chico muy simpático y muy amigable… seguro será una cita divertida para la frentona. La va a relajar y tal vez le quite un poco lo amargada. –dice complacida. – ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces Sai? –la rubia lo mira curiosa.

- Desde ahorita. – Sai le sonríe a la rubia que lo mira incrédula.

- ¿Lo invitaste sin conocerlo? –pregunta incrédula y Sai asintió - ¡¿Le has arreglado una cita a mi amiga con un desconocido?! –exclama indignada y mirándolo furiosa, haciendo que Sai la mire nervioso.

* * *

><p>Frente a una lapida ya limpia y con varias flores se ve a Sayumi a su lado esta Orochimaru. La pelinegra aprieta con fuerza los puños y mira con tristeza la lapida.<p>

- _(No se te quiso decir Sayumi, pero tu madre salió de su tumba después de ser sepultada, pero parecía un demonio e intento atacar al cazador quien la vio, que se vio obligado a matarla nuevamente antes de que lo mordiese)_ –las palabras del jefe de la aldea dichas hace un momento retumban en su cabeza, provocando que las lagrimas que intenta retener salgan sin cesar.

La pelinegra siente una mano sobre su hombro, voltea viendo a su padre que con la mirada le brinda su apoyo, no es muy expresivo, pero sabe que la quiere. Ella le sonrío levemente aun con sus ojos mostrando dolor.

- Fue bueno no haberla visto convertida en eso… así no manchara la imagen que tengo de ella. –dice con dolor y Orochimaru asintió.

Atrás de ellos, recargado en el tronco de un árbol esta Itachi quien tiene sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. A su lado, mirando hacia donde están ellos se encuentra Kabuto quien se muestra serio y tranquilo.

- Te pido de favor que te abstengas de molestar a Sayumi-chan y Orochimaru-sama en el camino de regreso como has estado haciéndolo antes de llegar… la noticia que recibió es dolorosa. –Kabuto mira con indiferencia a Itachi quien abre uno de sus ojos para verlo.

- Hmn. –Itachi volvió a cerrar su ojos, haciendo que Kabuto le dé un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- _(Odio a los chicos lindos que se hacen los geniales)_

* * *

><p>- ¿Mi señora esta bien?<p>

Sakura parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia Dania que está a su lado sosteniendo una tetera.

- ¿Qué me decías? –Sakura la mira con fastidio.

- ¿Gusta más te?

- No. –dice indiferente, disponiéndose a seguir comiendo.

- ¿Le pasa algo mi señora? Desde ayer la veo pensativa.

- Como si te importara lo que me pasa. –Sakura lleva un pedazo de atún a su boca.

- Me importa mucho lo que le pase señora, porque usted posee el alma que pronto será mía. –Dania sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Para eso falta mucho… aun no has siquiera encontrado una mínima pista de quienes mataron a mi familia. –Sakura la mira con frialdad.

- Me he distraído… pero pienso ponerme a buscar a partir de ahora, si usted me permite ausentarme en la noche para buscar pruebas… quiero cumplir mi parte del trato cuanto antes, de esa forma conseguiré tomar su alma antes de que sea completamente limpiada.

Sakura alza la mirada ocultando la furia que le provocan sus palabras, e hizo una seña con sus manos para que se acerque. El demonio inclina su rostro y Sakura la toma de la barbilla con brusquedad, mirándola a los ojos de forma penetrante, aun sabiendo que eso no la intimida ni un poco.

- Por mi auséntate a partir de ahora… no te quiero cerca. Y espero al menos encuentres una pista del asesino de mi familia, o sino me encargare de castigarte.

- Vera que no llegare con las manos vacías mi señora. –Dania le sonríe de esa forma que Sakura tanto odia, para después soltarle con brusquedad la barbilla.

* * *

><p>Dania abre la puerta principal y alza una ceja al ver a Ino con el puño alzado dispuesta a tocar, la rubia muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, en clara señal que no se lo esperaba.<p>

- ¡Hola Dania-san! –Saluda amigable, bajando el puño. – ¿Se encuentra Sakura?

- Pasa… esta en la cocina. –Dania le dedica una amable sonrisa que la rubia no noto lo falsa que es.

- Gracias.

Dania se hace a un lado, dejando pasar a la rubia, la cual voltea extrañada al ver a Dania salir.

- ¿Saldrás?

- Si… un compromiso. –la pelinegra le dedica nuevamente esa falsa sonrisa y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Ojala todos los demonios fueran tan amables como Dania-san de esa forma no tendríamos que pelear contra ellos. –la rubia sonríe divertida.

- No digas eso ni de broma, que haya más como Dania da miedo.

Ino alza la mirada viendo a Sakura salir de la cocina, mostrando fastidio en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso frentona? Dania-san es muy amable, además te mima mucho… de hecho pienso que sino la tuvieras no podrías vivir, te hace todo. –dice divertida.

- No sabes lo que dices y no la conoces bien. –Sakura camina hacia uno de los sillones, para sentarse. –Debes aprender a identificar a un caparazón. –dice indiferente mirando como la rubia se acerca para tomar asiento también, frente a ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? –la rubia la mira curiosa.

- _(Lo que tiene de rubia lo tiene de hueca)_—Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio. –déjalo, a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. –la peli-rosa agita una mano restándole importancia y la rubia entrecierra los ojos mirándola con recelo. –Por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor.

- ¡Si! –la rubia sonríe amigable, sintiéndose feliz porque su amiga se preocupe por ella.

- Bien dicen que los idiotas sanan rápido. –Sakura la mira mostrando mofa e Ino la fulmina con la mirada.

- No te respondo como se debe solo porque se hará tarde si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo. –un aura brillante la rodea y Sakura alza ambas cejas, tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer?<em> –Sakura esta aparada frente al kiosco del parque central del pueblo, tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su frente esta sombreada de negro, a su lado esta una sonriente rubia. –_Ya lo recuerdo: no me deje convencer, vine porque empezó a chillar como magdalena porque según ella por mi culpa jamás será novia de Shikamaru, su llanto fue tan potente que termine diciéndole que ire con tal de que se calle… había logrado hacerme doler la cabeza)_ –la frente de Sakura se sombrea más.

- ¡Bonita!

- ¿Bonita? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, mirando como si estuviera ciego al pelinegro que se acerca a ellas, analizándolo mejor alzo ambas cejas al ver que tiene cierto parecido con Sasuke.

- ¡Sai! –Ino agita de forma exagerada su mano derecha que tiene en alto.

El pelinegro llega a ellas y les sonríe de esa forma tan falsa que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- (¿E_ste que demonios es de Dania? Sonríen igual… lo hace parecer una mezcla de Sasuke y Dania)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Mira Sai, te presento a mi mejor amiga. –dice con orgullo y Sakura sintió una rara sensación cuando la oyó decir eso, no fue desagradable y no le molesto, ya se hizo a la idea que aunque lo haya intentado esos sentimientos que tiene por las personas que son importantes para ella jamás desaparecerán. –Haruno Sakura.

Sai muestra algo de sorpresa al oír su apellido, todo aldeano en la aldea sabe quien fue ella. Pero luego relajo su expresión y volvió a poner su sonrisa falsa, provocándole desagrado a al peli-rosa, no podía evitar recordar a Dania al verlo sonreír así.

- Un gusto en conocerte… tienes finta de zorra fea.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la peli-rosa, el maldito no solo la insulto sino que lo hizo de una forma como si la estuviera alagando. Ino se volteo, dándoles la espalda, intentando ocultar la risa que se muere por soltar.

Sakura furiosa lo toma de las solapas y lo atrae hacia ella haciendo que sus rostros queden cerca. Sai siguió con su gran sonrisa, como si esa mujer no lo intentara matar con la mirada.

- Vuelve a llamarme así te corto la cabeza. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Qué pasa zorra? No…

- ¡Ah! –la rubia toma a Sai de la playera y lo jala hacia ella, colocándolo atrás de ella y mira nerviosa a Sakura que ya tiene mirada de psicópata en serie. –Frentona Sai es un idiota que dice puras incoherencias, no le hagas nada y arruines mi plan. –Ino amplía su sonrisa nerviosa y mira de reojo a Sai que se ve de lo más tranquilo. –Y tú deja de decirle zorra fea sino quieres morir joven.

Sai mira a la rubia y asintió, él no lo hace con mala intención, solo intenta alagarla para hacer amistad con la peli-rosa, pero tal parece que es una chica difícil y si la rubia que la conoce más le dice que no le diga así pues dejara de hacerlo.

- ¡Ahí viene tu cita frentona! –exclama emocionada, volteando hacia donde viene Suigetsu. – ¡Aquí Suigetsu! –lo llama agitando sus manos en alto para llamar su atención.

Suigetsu alza su mano derecha en son de saludo y sonríe mientras corre hacia donde están ellas.

- ¡Hola! –Suigetsu escanea con la mirada a Sakura, sabiendo que ella es su cita y le gusto lo que vio, eso lo muestra ese brillo de satisfacción y sonrisa picara. –Hozuki Suigetsu preciosa, seré tu cita. –Suigetsu estira su mano para tomar la de Sakura quien da media vuelta no dejando que la tome y le da la espalda.

- Haruno Sakura. –sin más comienza a caminar.

- Discúlpala, es algo antisocial. –Ino mira apenada a Suigetsu que la mira divertido.

- Las difíciles son las que más me gustan. –dice con diversión e Ino sonríe divertida.

- ¡Espera frentona, no sabes a donde iremos! –la rubia corre hacia Sakura para darle alcance.

Sai mira a Suigetsu y ambos se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y las siguen.

* * *

><p>Se ve el salón principal de un gran castillo de un feudal, las paredes están manchadas de sangre al igual que el piso donde se ven partes de cuerpos desmabrados, los órganos regados, todos los muertos llevan uniformes de soldados del reino.<p>

Frente al trono se ve a Dania sosteniendo del cuello al feudal que la mira asustado. Los ojos de la pelinegra han dejado de ser platas para tornarse rojos y muestran un sadismo que le pone a cualquiera la piel chinita.

En el trono de alado esta lo que parece ser la esposa del feudal, la cual esta sentada con el cuerpo partido a la mitad.

- Discúlpeme mi señora, sé que cometí un grave error al pedir a mis hombres que la atacaran, pero tenia miedo de que usted viniera a castigarme por tomar este reino.

- No me importa lo que hagas de tu asquerosa vida… demonio. –Dania se las ingenia para abrirle la boca mete su mano y la jala hacia afuera como si sacara algo, trayéndose consigo una criatura de piel escamosa, apariencia de reptil con grandes cuernos sobre la cabeza y desnuda.

La pelinegra suelta lo que quedo del humano que poseía, dejando caer el cuerpo que más bien parecía solo pellejo sin huesos ni órganos y suelta la cabeza del demonio, el cual cae de sentón al suelo y la mira asustado.

- Eres patético Lacerta, siempre lo has sido... y no me importa si sigues tomando cuerpos de humanos para gozar de sus mujeres y riquezas. Siempre has sido una vergüenza para nosotros al tener las mismas debilidades de los humanos.

- ¡Por favor no me mate mi señora, prometo ya no seguir haciendo cosas que avergüencen a mis hermanos! –el demonio se pone de rodillas y se pone en pose de suplica.

- ¿Me crees tan poca cosa como para tomarme la molestia de venir aquí a matar a uno de tu clase por las estupideces que hace? –Dania se pone en cuclillas y lo mira con desprecio.

- ¡Claro que no mi señora! Por eso me extraño que alguien como usted este en este mundo, que no es merecedor de ser pisado por usted, y me sorprendió más que haya venido a mi… sus manos no son dignas de ser ensuciadas por mi sangre.

- Bien dicho, pero si me provocas me las ensuciare con tu asquerosa sangre. –Dania le sonríe de forma espeluznante y el demonio la mira temeroso. –Todo depende de ti Lacerta, si me eres de utilidad te dejare con vida, sino lo eres te matare.

- Hare lo que me pida mi señora, vivo para servirla a usted y sus hermanos. –dice sumiso.

- Buena respuesta. –Dania sonríe complacida y el demonio la mira esperanzado. –Hace cinco años muchos demonios de tu clase atacaron la aldea de cazadores de la hoja… eran muchos demonios para atacar solo a una pequeña familia de cazadores. Por la forma de atacar sé que alguien los mando… ¿tienes idea de eso?

- ¿Qué desea saber mi señora?

- Lo que sea, eres un demonio del mismo nivel que ellos, debes saber algo porque llevas miles de años en este asqueroso mundo.

- Solo sé… —el demonio pasa saliva con dificultad, sintiendo miedo de que lo que sepa no le vaya a gustar. –Mire mi señora, hace cinco años unos humanos con poderes espirituales muy altos andaban reuniendo varios demonios de mi nivel, eso lo sé porque me los tope y me ofrecieron unirme a ellos, o más bien me exigieron hacerlo, ya que fue un únete o te mato… lógicamente huí, ni loco trabajare para humanos, eso es denigrante, yo los uso para que trabajen para mi no al revés.

- ¿Esos humanos eran cazadores?

- Tenían poderes y habilidades de cazadores mi señora, de unos muy poderosos, tenían mas poder que mis hermanos o yo, vi como mataban con facilidad a varios de mis hermanos que se negaron a ayudarlos, fue una suerte que haya huido de ellos, pero casi ni la cuento mi señora… es lo único que sé, no sé que propósitos hayan tenido para hacer que mis hermanos trabajen para ellos, pero lo relaciono con lo que me dijo porque fue hace cinco años.

- ¿Si ves nuevamente a uno de esos cazadores, lo reconocerías?

- ¡Por supuesto mi señora, tengo una excelente memoria!

- Bien… vendrás conmigo. –Dania se pone de pie y el demonio la imita. –Me ayudaras a buscar a uno de esos humanos.

- Sera un placer ayudarla mi señora. –dice sumiso, haciendo una leve reverencia. – ¿Puedo saber porque investiga esto? ¿Acaso planea hacer pagar a quienes se atrevió a usar a mis hermanos?

- ¿Tengo cara de estar salvando basuras? –Dania lo mira con desprecio y el demonio niega rápidamente. –Lo que hagan con demonios como tú me da igual… métete en tus propios asuntos. –Dania da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Espere mi señora! –el demonio con apariencia de humano-lagarto corre para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke va caminando por las calles con cara de fastidio a su lado va un enérgico Naruto.<p>

- Teme quita esa cara de amargado, deberías estar feliz porque te haya sacado en casa. Tía Mikoto me dijo que te la pasas encerrado en ese sótano… de seguir ahí te ibas a poner pálido, si de por si lo estas…necesitas color muchacho. –el rubio asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si mismo.

Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio, el maldito de Naruto lo saco arrastrando de su casa, el idiota es muy persistente. Ahora esta ahí perdiendo el tiempo con el rubio en vez de seguir leyendo pergaminos para buscar alguna forma de ayudar a Sakura.

- Es una lástima que Sakura-chan no haya estado en casa cuando la busque y que Sayumi-chan este de misión, o sino hubiera sido una genial salida estando los cuatro. –dice emocionado.

- _(¿Sakura no estaba en casa? ¿A dónde habrá ido?)_ –el pelinegro chasque la lengua molesto, si la peli-rosa hubiera estado y el rubio la obliga a ir con ellos, entonces esa salida no se le haría fastidiosa.

* * *

><p>En la mesa de un restaurante del pueblo se ve a los cuatro que están teniendo una cita doble. Sakura ignorando los parloteos de la rubia y peliblanco, mientras Sai se mantiene atento a lo que dicen, prestando atención y anotando detalles en su libreta de apuntes. Le interesa saber como relacionarse con los demás para tener amigos.<p>

- ¿Qué me dices tu preciosa?—Suigetsu mira coqueto a Sakura. –No hablas mucho y en verdad me interesa saber de ti.—el peliblanco mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- _(No veo a Shika, él suele venir con Choji a este restaurante todos los viernes en la tarde)_ –Ino mira curiosa a todos lados en busca del castaño, pero ensancha los ojos al ver entrar al negocio a Sasuke con cara de fastidio siendo acompañado por Naruto.

- ¿Qué quiere saber de mí? –Sakura lo mira con fastidio.

- No sé, tu signo, tu tipo de sangre, tus hobbies, si tienes novio. –al decir lo ultimo mueve nuevamente sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Si, tiene novio, soy yo.

Dice una voz tétrica atrás de Suigetsu. Ino se tapa la boca sorprendida, Sakura ensancha levemente los ojos mientras sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo. Sai alza la mirada extrañándose al ver a un rubio con cara de pendejo, sonriendo como pendejo teniendo a lado a un pelinegro con cara de no poder cagar y mirada de desquiciado.

- ¿Por qué las mejores ya están apartadas? –pregunta frustrado Suigetsu, volteando todos su cuerpo hacia atrás y se sorprende al ver a Sasuke y Naruto. – ¿Naruto tu eres el novio de esta chica? porque déjame decirte amigo que te cambio la voz. –Suigetsu lo mira extrañado, en verdad oyó un tono de voz diferente al del rubio.

- Bueno no, Sakura-chan es mi amiga. –Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna.

Suigetsu suspiro aliviado, la chica esta libre, además que el rubio volvió a tener su voz chillona, ni por la cabeza le paso que Sasuke fue el que hablo, ese esta mudo además es un anti hormonal, o incluso gay, así que no puede ser novio de la sexy peli-rosa.

- Eres un pillín Naruto, mira que hacerme esas bromas y fingir la voz. –Suigetsu niega divertido sin ver como la mirada de desquiciado de Sasuke se marca más.

Sakura mira al peliblanco como si fuera un idiota, Sai se muestra curioso y el par de rubios miran al peliblanco como si estuviera apunto de morir.

- Suigetsu espero haber visto mal, pero me pareció que intentabas ligarte a MI novia. –habla tétricamente Sasuke.

Suigetsu lo mira sorprendido, como si acabara de ver a un mudo hablar, y de hecho lo vio o mas bien oyó, vale, la vez pasada oyó a Sasuke decir algo, pero pensó que se lo imagino, ese golpe en la cabeza que se dio al chocar con Naruto le pudo haber afectado mucho.

- ¿Sasuke hablas? –Suigetsu lo mira como si fuera un milagro y los rubios casi caen estilo anime, mientras que Sasuke marca más su mirada de desquiciado. –espera, eso no es lo importante. –los rubios suspiran aliviados al ver que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. – ¡Eres heterosexual! –exclama sorprendido, como si le hubieran dicho que en verdad el cielo es rojo.

El par de rubios caen estilo anime, mientras que Sai se rasca la nuca extrañado, no sabe lo que pasa.

Sasuke furioso lo toma de las solapas y lo alza haciendo que el peliblanco sonría nervioso.

- Mira estúpido, solo te lo advertiré una vez, vuélvete acercar a Sakura y te corto los huevos. –Suigetsu paso saliva con dificultad. – ¿Entendido? –Suigetsu asintió sintiéndose intimidado, es que Sasuke lo mira así como si estuviera loco desquiciado y su hermano mayor le ha dicho que no provoque a los locos porque son peligrosos.

Sasuke lo suelta con brusquedad haciendo que el peliblanco caiga de pompas al suelo y dirige su mirada furiosa hacia Sakura, mirándola con reproche por serle infiel.

Sakura agradeciendo ser buena para controlar sus emociones se pone de pie, y da media vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera Sakura! ¡Quiero una explicación! – grita Sasuke furioso y corre para darle alcance mas Sakura acelero su paso como si estuviera huyendo de un loco, y de hecho eso hace. –¡Sakura perdóname, no te enojes, solo espera!—ahora ya no grita furioso, sonó más bien acongojado.

Al peliblanco y los rubios les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y muestran incredulidad en la mirada.

- ¡Sasuke es mandilón! –exclama sorprendido Suigetsu.

- Lo es. –ambos rubios asintieron con la cabeza y Suigetsu desencaja la mandíbula, no se imagino ver a una mujer domando a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es ser mandilón? –Sai los mira curioso haciéndolos caer estilo anime.

- _(Si, mi cita tenía novio y uno muy celoso, mandilón y loco… pero siempre le veo el lado bueno a la vida, y el lado bueno aquí es: ¡Que gozare ver la cara de Karin cuando le diga que su Sasuke-kun tiene novia!)_ –un aura brillante rodea a Suigetsu, sintiéndose ansioso por decirle a Karin lo que acaba de descubrir.

* * *

><p>Sasuke harto de que la peli-rosa no se detenga salta cayendo de pie delante de ella, logrando que se detenga, más no le vio el rostro ya que ella tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro. Sasuke se sintió mal, piensa que esta enojada, pero en verdad Sakura tiene su cabeza así para ocultar su gran sonrojo, ese que estuvo reteniendo mientras Sasuke se portaba como novio celoso.<p>

- Sé que exagere, pero es culpa de Suigetsu, él estaba muy cerca intentando ligarte. –dice entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza. – No te acerques a él Sakura, está loco y es un ligón de primera… a la primera que te distraigas va querer besarte o manosearte. –la mirada de desquiciado de Sasuke regreso de solo imaginarse a ese idiota intentando besar o manosear a Sakura, como si ella con facilidad no pudiera cortarle las manos antes de que lo intente.

- La verdad debería agradecerte. –Sakura posa sus manos sobre su hombro y lo palmea como si lo estuviera felicitando y Sasuke la mira incrédulo. –Ino me obligo a ir con ellos, y ya no hallaba como salirme, ella y ese tal Suigetsu son muy habladores y me estaba doliendo la cabeza… gracias a ti pude salir sin que me siguieran intentando hacerme regresar como llevan haciéndolo desde que salí de casa. –Sakura alza el rostro ya pudiendo controlar su sonrojo, intentando hacer como que Sasuke no se porto como novio celoso.

- Oh. –Sasuke no haya que decir, la verdad no se esperaba eso, aunque en cierta forma le alegra que no se haya enojado –Te invito a comer. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió, además así pasa más tiempo con ella.

- Bien. –Sakura comienza a caminar y Sasuke lo hace a la par sonriendo de forma torcida,

El pelinegro toma su mano, mirando al frente con tranquilidad. Sakura muestra sorpresa, mirando las manos entrelazadas para luego alzar su mirada hacia él que mira al frente como si ir de las manos fuera lo más común entre ellos.

Sakura teniendo levemente sus mejillas sonrojadas regresa su vista al frente, intentando aparentar que no pasa nada, pero su mirada se torno melancólica, solían ir caminando así hace cinco años y entonces ella era muy feliz solo con eso, lo que le hizo desear poder regresar el tiempo y vivir en ese entonces donde era más feliz.

Sasuke aunque se muestre tranquilo la verdad esta nervioso y suspiro aliviado porque ella no haya rechazado el contacto, al verse cada vez más cerca de ella, ya no es nada rancia a su cercanía y eso le gusta, sabe que tiene que ir de poco a poco pero mientras este con ella no le importa que vayan lento.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Shikamaru ir caminando por las calles, su mano derecha sostiene un ramo de flores que carga sin vergüenza alguna.<p>

- _(Esa Ino, mira que andar saliendo cuando apenas y se acaba de recuperar… yo que cancele con Choji para ir a visitarla a su casa, incluso le compre flores, ya que eso le gustan a las mujeres, mas a esa mujer problemática, pero llego a su casa y su madre me dice que salió, solo espero que no le vaya a decir que le compre las flores a ella para su hija)_ –Shikamaru suelta un profundo suspiro, pero al doblar la esquina detiene su paso al ver la espalda de Ino que camina a la par con Sai, al instante su ceño se frunció.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Vaya suerte la mía… estuvimos ahí por un par de horas en compañía de Naruto que también se nos unió y Shika nunca apareció… tenía que ocurrírsele no ir ese día)<em>—Ino suelta un profundo suspiro mostrándose resignada.

- Oye bonita… estuve investigando lo que es una cita y el libro que leí dice que cuando una chica invita a una cita a un chico es porque ese chico le gusta… y como tu me invitaste a una cita ¿significa que te gusto? –Sai la mira curioso, viéndola sonrojar, no entiende porque se sonroja, a él también le gusta Ino, es buena amiga, que ella guste de él le halaga porque eso significa que le gusta su compañía y lo considera amigo también.

- _(¿Qué Ino que…?)_ –Shikamaru ensancha los ojos, para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo dejando caer al suelo las flores.

- Veras Sai… —La rubia se rasca una mejilla nerviosa, no sabiendo como explicarle que solo lo utilizo para intentar darle celos a Shikamaru, la verdad es su amigo y piensa que debe decirle la verdad, chance la próxima vez acepte ayudarle sin necesidad que le oculte la verdadera intención.

- Ino. –ambos detienen su paso y voltean viendo a un aflojerado Shikamaru. –Me tope a tu madre y me dijo que si te veía te dijera que tiene mucho trabajo, que la ayudes. –dice aflojerado.

La rubia ensancha los ojos sorprendida, si su madre tiene mucho trabajo y se entera que anda de vaga con sus amigos la va a castigar.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Sai! –la rubia emprende carrera. – ¡Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento Shika! –Ino alza su mano derecha sin voltear y sin detener su carrera.

Shikamaru dirige a Sai su mirada que dejo de ser perezosa para tornarse seria mientras que Sai le sonríe de esa forma falsa, es la única sonrisa que le sale con los demás, pero es su intento de ser amigable con los demás.

Shikamaru sigue con su camino, pasando alado de Sai.

- _(Sé que no debí interferir, ella a lo mejor se le iba a declarar, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero no pode contenerme, quería evitar que se le declarara a ese payaso con sonrisa falsa. Si esta en mis manos que ellos no sean novios, hare lo que sea… tengo que pensar la forma para hacer que Ino deje de gustarle ese idiota y le guste yo… mujer problemática, yo no hacia nada para intentar conquistarle porque pensé que gustaba de mi, pero veo que me equivoque, eso me pasa por confiado) —_Shikamaru suelta un profundo suspiro, agradeciendo no haber mentido del todo, la madre de Ino si tenía mucho, uso un buen pretexto para alejar de Sai.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo su preciada novela. La verdad extrañaba estar solo en casa, bueno, esta Kuro frente a él, acostado en el sillón de enfrente durmiendo, pero no están las femeninas, que no esté Dania cerca sin duda es muy bueno para él, así la tentación no es tanta.<p>

- _(Demasiado hermoso como para que dure tanto)_—Kakashi suspira con pesadez al oír la puerta ser abierta, pero viendo que anda de suerte solo ve a Sakura entrar.

Agradeciendo su buena suerte de que el demonio al que le anda huyendo para que no lo tente no haya regresado, posa nuevamente su vista en el libro.

- ¡Yo! –saluda a Sakura sin apartar su vista de la lectura.

Sakura lo ignora y se coloca frente a Kuro, aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados le rocía unos polvos asegurándose que con ellos el lobo duerma profundamente. Kakashi al percibir el olor de esas hiervas que hacen dormir a algunos demonios alza la mirada viendo como Sakura se los roció a Kuro, por lo que alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –Sakura voltea hacia Kakashi que ahora refleja seriedad en los ojos.

- Te escucho. – el peli-plata la mira atento.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la aldea se ve a Sasori de pie, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol y teniendo sus ojos cerrados, los cuales abre al oír unos pasos acercándose, viendo a Sakura caminar hacia él con tranquilidad.<p>

- ¿Y bien? –el pelirrojo se endereza. – ¿Qué decidiste?

- Que vamos a encerrarte en nombre de la aldea para hacerte unas preguntitas sobre tus experimentos. –dice con indiferencia Kakashi que apareció atrás del pelirrojo, el cual no cambio su expresión ni un poco.

- Idiotas. –Sasori le da un codazo a Kakashi en el estomago, pero este lo bloquea usando su mano derecha como escudo.

El pelirrojo salta, elevándose en el aire un par de metros, pero Sakura aparece encima de él dispuesta a pegarle con sus puños entrelazados. Sasori da una voltereta en el aire para patear la peli-rosa, la cual cruza sus brazos enfrente bloqueando la patada y haciendo que el pelirrojo se impulse hacia abajo, estando por tocar el piso da una voltereta para caer de pie, pero rápidamente voltea y con sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro bloquea el puñetazo de Kakashi haciendo que ambos salgan impulsados hacia atrás, arrastrando con sus pies el piso.

Sakura da varias volteretas en el aire, cayendo de pie justo alado de Kakashi y se puso en posición de pelea al igual que él.

- Los humanos y sus debilidades. –Sasori los mira con desprecio.

- Te recuerdo que tú eres humano. –Kakashi lo mira indiferente.

- Y no sabes cuanto lo lamento… los demonios son mejores, no solo son fuertes y no tienen sentimientos estúpidos que crean debilidades, sino también mantienen su juventud y belleza eternamente. –el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue rodeado por un aura de batalla de color marrón haciendo que sus contrincantes se pongan más alerta. –Son incluso más perfectos que mi arte… sé que naci en el cuerpo equivocado, pero eso pronto se arreglara.

El pelirrojo se inclina y coloca un puño sobre el suelo, al instante un gran sello se dibuja en el suelo brillando con la misma aura del pelirrojo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y dos ataúdes de madera salieron del suelo.

- ¡Les presento mi arte! –las cajas de madera se abren dejando ver dentro de ellas a dos marionetas de madera con apariencia humana.

Kakashi al ver las marionetas ensancho los ojos mostrando entre sorpresa y horror.

- Obito… Rin. –dice en un susurro que de no ser porque Sakura está cerca de ella no lo habría escuchado, por lo que volteo a verlo curiosa.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Eran… —Kakashi aprieta sus puños con fuerza y baja la mirada haciendo que su flequillo le tape la mitad de la cara—… eran mis compañeros de equipo, los que se suponen murieron hace diez años. –Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y dirige su mirada hacia el par de marionetas justo en el momento que abren sus ojo mostrando que brillan del color del aura del pelirrojo, también diviso como hilos de energía del mismo pelirrojo están guiados a las extremidades de cada marioneta y del otro extremo el pelirrojo los sostiene con las manos.

- No murieron… fueron convertidos en arte. –el pelirrojo se muestra inexpresivo como la gran parte del tiempo.

- Así que fuiste tú su asesino. –Kakashi alza la mirada, mostrando frialdad en sus ojos, frialdad nunca antes vista por Sakura.

- Te repito: no los mate, los convertí en arte. Ellos forman parte de mi preciada colección desde hace diez años… los elegí para que sean sus contrincantes solo por ser cazadores de la misma aldea que ustedes, y vaya coincidencia que tu los conocieras antes de que se convirtieran un estas preciosas criaturas.

- Ahora entiendo porque sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados. –el cuerpo de Kakashi es rodeado por una intensa aura de batalla de color azul, Sakura puede sentir como su energía espiritual va aumentando a una velocidad impresionante. –Cuando termine contigo, quedaras irreconocible. –dice amenazante y Sakura se sorprendió al ser la primera vez en verlo así.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ke pedo con la cita, y puros malentendidos en parejas... bueno aki salio un poko de suigetsu que la vdd sele extrañaba, es tan divertido jajaja**

**y tambien tuvo su aparicion sai XD**

**tambien como veran el kienes asesinaron los padres de sakura comienza a ser investigado jujujuju**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	19. Acercándose a mi venganza

**Acercándose a mi venganza**

Kakashi salto hacia atrás esquivando el puñetazo que la marioneta de Obito le lanzo, haciendo que el puño de este se impacte contra el piso. La marioneta se enderezo un poco justo en el momento que Kakashi alza la mirada, solo para ver sorprendido como el brazo de la marioneta se desprendió solo siendo unido por esos hilos de energías que controla su creador. Era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo debido a que lo tomo de sorpresa, aun así se movió, pero de igual forma la navaja que salió del puño de la mano de madera le roso el torso, haciéndole una leve herida, algo superficial, pero que si le hizo sangrar, al instante el brazo de la marioneta regreso nuevamente a ella, como si tuviera un elástico.

Sakura al percibir el olor a sangre voltea rápidamente hacia Kakashi, viéndolo herido.

- ¡Cuidado! –exclama Kakashi mirando hacia Sakura.

La peli-rosa voltea viendo como el brazo de la marioneta de Rin se ha disparado hacia ella, estando demasiado cerca de ella que le hizo ensanchar los ojos.

- ¡Sakura! –grita Kakashi horrorizado.

* * *

><p>Dania va saltando las ramas de los arboles guiándose por la energía de cazadores que tengan un alto nivel de energía, se había alejado considerablemente de la aldea, pero eso no le importa, quiere acabar con esta misión cuanto antes y poder regresar con Sakura, necesita tomar su alma cuanto antes, aun posee un exquisito sabor que no quiere perder. Si había dejado que esto se alargara era porque pensó que le podía dar un sabor mejor al alma de la peli-rosa, y lo estaba consiguiendo, de no ser por culpa de Sasuke que logro empezar a limpiar el alma con su amor.<p>

- _(Fue mala idea dejar que ella regrese a la aldea, fácilmente la pude manipular para que se abstenga, pero pensé que el volver le traería más sufrimiento y mancharía mas su alama, mejorando su sabor, pero me equivoque… no pensé que el amor fuera sincero y ese fue mi error, confiarme)_ –Dania chasquea la lengua molesta, pero detiene su paso de golpe al sentir el palpitar en el lugar donde tiene el sello.

Lacerta se detiene al lado de la rama donde Dania se detuvo y la mira extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa mi señora?

Dania no le contesto, solo hizo aparecer sus alas y emprendió vuelo en dirección de donde venían.

- ¡Mi señora, espere! –Lacerta salto, tomando los pies de Dania.

La pelinegra siguió volando, sin importarle llevar de pasajero a Lacerta que la toma con fuerza de los pies mientras mira asustado hacia abajo.

* * *

><p>Se oye como algo atraviesa carne humana. Sakura hace una mueca de dolor mirando como la navaja que sobresale de la palma de la mano de la marioneta le atravesó el brazo izquierdo. La mano sale de ella, regresando el brazo a su marioneta haciendo salpicar sangre.<p>

- _(¡Demonios!... el olor a sangre de Kakashi está haciendo que comience a perder el control)_ –Sakura chasquea la lengua y dirige rápidamente una de sus manos al bolsillo de su short.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura?

Kakashi alza ambas cejas, viendo como Sakura saca un frasco, el cual abre rápidamente y lo lleva a su nariz, dándole una olfateada profunda.

- Estoy bien. –contesta después de olfatear el frasco, regresándolo a donde lo saco, no sin antes cerrarlo.

Kakashi alza más sus cejas al oírla hablar como si estuviera mormada, no entendía porque olio ese frasco.

- _(Perfecto. Tal como supuse esa combinación de hierbas han bloqueado mi olfato con solo olerlas)_ –Sakura agita su cabeza, sintiendo que su autocontrol regresa.

A la vez Kakashi y Sakura saltan hacia atrás esquivando los ataques de las marionetas, pero cuando Kakashi cayo de pie al piso sintió un fuerte mareo que le hizo tambalearse y llevar una mano a su frente, notando como la vista se le torna borrosa.

- Creo que olvide mencionar que mis hermosas marionetas tienen veneno en sus armas… veneno que yo cree. –comenta indiferente Sasori.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura ensanchan los ojos, ambos han sido tocados con las armas que contienen veneno, incluso el peli-plata siente ya debilitarse, como toda su energía se va como si la hubieran drenado.

- _(¡Joder!... la sangre de Dania me protege a mí. _– Sakura mira de reojo su herida, notando como esta comienza a cerrarse además que no siente los efectos del veneno. –_ pero Kakashi…)_ –la peli-rosa posa la mirada en Kakashi notando como este ha caído de rodillas, comienza sudar y se ha puesto pálido.

Sasori alza ambas cejas no entendiendo como es que la peli-rosa no se ve afectada por el veneno, de hecho ella debería estar peor que el hombre ya que el arma se le enterró, dejando más veneno en ella. Su mirada se posa en el brazo herido de la chica y ensancha los ojos al ya no ver herida, solo sangre que mancho su piel.

- Acabemos con esto ahora. –dice serio, no se quiere arriesgar que el demonio llegue.

Las extremidades de las marionetas salen disparadas hacia Sakura y Kakashi. Sakura al ver como las armas de la marioneta de Obito se disparan hacia Kakashi ensancha los ojos horrorizada, sabiendo que no las va a poder esquivarlas.

- ¡Kakashi! –Sakura corre hacia el peli-plata, para ayudarlo sin saber si lograra llegar, no importándole que las extremidades de la otra marioneta la sigan a ella, lo único que le importa es salvar al peli-plata que se muestra frustrado por no poder moverse, el veneno no solo lo ha debilitado, sino también paralizado.

Sakura detiene su paso justo antes de llegar al ver como Dania aterriza frente a Kakashi, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, dejando que las armas se entierren en ella. Sakura esta tan sorprendida en verla que no recordó las armas que la siguen y estas se enterraron en su espalda, haciéndola caer adolorida de rodillas.

- ¡Sakura! –Kakashi la mira preocupado, sorprendiéndose que Dania lo haya salvado a él y no a Sakura, se supone que es ella su prioridad, en cambio lo protegió a él.

Sasori también tiene los ojos muy abiertos, se quedo inmóvil. En cuanto Lacerta que cayó de sentón al piso al lado de Dania, la mira impresionado al ver que salvo a un humano.

Sakura quito el dolor que refleja su rostro, y sigue mirando sorprendida a Dania, le sorprende que haya protegido a Kakashi sin que ella se lo ordenada, esta agradecida por eso, pero no se imagino que por propia voluntad el demonio proteja a otro humano que no fuera el humano con el que hizo el contrato.

- Te creí inteligente. –Dania que tiene el rostro inclinado hacia abajo comenzó a hablar de una forma que le puso la piel chinita a todos ahí. –En serio que creí que eras un humano inteligente… y harías caso a mi advertencia. –Dania alza el rostro dejando ver que unos grandes cuernos sobresalir de su frente, sus orejas de volvieron puntiagudas como las de un elfo, sus colmillos se han alargado sobresaliendo de sus labios y sus ojos se han tornado rojos, una potente aura negra la rodeo haciendo ondear sus cabellos.

Dania adquirió aspectos más demoniaco pero conservando esa apariencia hermosa que la hace parecer irreal. Sakura se sorprendió, jamás había visto la verdadera apariencia demoniaca de Dania, y mostro el mismo terror que Sasori y Lacerta al verla.

Kakashi al ver miedo en los ojos de los demás supuso que lo causo el aura del demonio, al estar ella dándole la espalda y al llevar esas grandes alas no logra verle el rostro.

Dania está realmente furiosa el ver que casi hieren de gravedad a Kakashi le hizo enfurecer como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Su furia no le permite darse cuenta el motivo por el que se puso así, ahora solo tiene deseos de saciar su furia.

Dania alzo sus manos hacia la dirección de cada marioneta y de ellas salieron energía negra, que se impacto en las marionetas convirtiéndolas en cenizas al instante.

Sasori esta inmóvil, jamás en su vida ha sentido miedo como en ese momento, quiere huir, sabe que tiene que huir, sus instintos se lo dicen, pero no puede. A los pocos segundos Dania apareció frente a él tomándolo del cuello, alzándolo y apretándolo.

- ¡Mi señora ese es uno de los humanos que buscamos! –grita Lacerta al reconocerlo y Dania lo mira de reojo.

Es entonces que Kakashi y Sakura notan al demonio clase "B" que esta a su lado.

- Que coincidencia Sasori, me eres de utilidad, así que te mantendré con vida un momento más. –Dania sonríe de forma espeluznante que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo justo en el momento que ella afloja un poco el agarre en su cuello para no matarlo ahogado.

Kakashi dirige su mirada a Dania, logrando ya apreciar las facciones demoniacas que tomo y mostro sorpresa, pero gimió del dolor al sentir el veneno arderle en toda la piel.

El gemido de dolor hizo que Dania pose su mirada en Kakashi al igual que Sakura.

- Dania pídele el antídoto del veneno… las armas de las marionetas tenían veneno, a mi no me afecta, pero a Kakashi si. –Sakura mira a Dania que poso su mirada en ella, haciéndola estremecer por tener esa espeluznante mirada puesta en ella.

- Dame el antídoto. –ordena Dania.

- Te lo daré a cambio de mi vida. –Sasori la mira serio, ocultando el miedo que siente y Dania ríe de una forma tan espeluznante que todos los presentes se estremecieron.

- ¿Crees que estas en posición para exigir?

- No… pero si moriré prefiero no darte el antídoto… cargo mucha clase de venenos, al matarme no creo que des con el antídoto correcto ni teniendo el mejor olfato lo encontraras –a pesar del miedo el pelirrojo la mira de forma retadora. –Así que mátame, pero ese hombre también morirá, así no me iré con las manos vacías.

Dania gruño furiosa, haciéndola parecer un animal salvaje. Sakura y Kakashi pensaron que lo iba a matar por atreverse a retarla, pero para su sorpresa y la de Lacerta el demonio soltó a Sasori haciéndolo caer de sentón al piso.

- Dame el antídoto. –ordena.

- Dame tu palabra de que no me mataras después de dártelo y me dejaras irme.

- Te doy mi palabra ahora dame el antídoto. –Dania extiende su mano hacia él.

- No soy tonto, dame tu verdadera palabra, esa que un demonio por honor no va a romper.

Dania vuelve a gruñir furiosa, y con una de sus garras de la mano izquierda, corta una vena de su muñeca derecha, dejando caer la sangre al piso. Sasori rápidamente se puso de pie y sacando una navaja de entre su ropa se corto una de sus muñecas, dejando caer la sangre encima de la de Dania, cuando se unieron formaron en el suelo un sello con dialectos extraños.

Sakura muestra sorpresa, sin necesidad de orden Dania está exigiendo el antídoto, y puede notar que no le importa dejar con vida a Sasori con tal de tenerlo. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que ella jamás haría algo por un humano al menos que se le ordene por la que ahora es su ama.

Lacerte es otro de los sorprendidos, ese vastata está haciendo un contrato de cumplimiento de palabra con un humano para salvar a otro humano, eso jamás lo había visto, ni un demonio de clase mas baja ha hecho algo así.

Sasori saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco trasparente con un liquido verde y se lo avienta a Dania quien lo atrapo en el aire. Sin perder el tiempo el pelirrojo da media vuelta y salta a una de las ramas de un árbol, yéndose de rama en rama a gran velocidad, alejándose de ahí lo antes posible.

- Mi señora lo dejo ir sin preguntarle lo que usted necesita saber.

Dania sin voltear a ver a Lacerte extiende su mano derecha hacia él y le lanza energía negra. El demonio ensancha los ojos e intenta huir, mas la energía lo alcanzo calcinándolo al instante.

Kakashi y Sakura se sorprendieron porque lo haya matado, pensaron que era su amigo, pero bueno, era demonio y uno de clase alta, que este muerto es algo que no lamentan.

Dania camino hacia Kakashi, mientras se acerca las facciones demoniacas van desapareciendo hasta volver a tener ese aspecto de siempre. Al llegar a él le extiende el frasco.

Kakashi alza la mirada topándose con los ojos de ella, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, desvía su mirada y toma el frasco, para después beber todo el antídoto de golpe.

Sakura mira a Dania, la verdad su comportamiento le ha sorprendido más que toda la sarta de cosas que ha hecho.

Ninguno de los tres se dieron cuenta que unos ojos azules observaron absolutamente todo desde las ramas de un árbol, donde las hojas lo esconden de ellos, además que ese escudo que rodea su cuerpo hace que ni Dania note su presencia.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¿Qué demonios me paso? ¿Por qué perdí el control así por verlo apunto de ser asesinado? ¿Por qué lo salve a él antes que a Sakura? Sakura es mi prioridad no debo dejar que nada la lastime, que la dañe hasta tener su alma, entonces ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué hice ese pacto de sangre con ese humano para conseguir el antídoto? ¿Por qué no permití que lo matara el veneno? ¿Por qué me ha hecho sentir tantas emociones? ¿Por qué no me puedo controlar cuando se trata de él? ¡Solo es un maldito y asqueroso humano!... me ha hecho perder el control y yo nunca he perdido el control ante nada)<em>

En la habitación de Sakura, donde la lámpara de lava alumbra poco se divisa a Dania sentada en el sillón. Ya más calmada se ha dado cuenta de cómo perdió el control y lo que la hizo perderlo.

La puerta del baño se abre y por ella sale Sakura solo llevando puesta una pequeña toalla que le cubre lo necesario. Dania se puso rápidamente de pie y sonrío de esa forma falsa, colocándose una mascara.

- ¿Cómo van esas heridas mi señora?

- Ya están cerradas. –dice indiferente, caminando hacia la cama para tomar la ropa que el demonio le preparo para ella. – ¿Dania que paso hace un momento? Te veías muy furiosa y salvaste a Kakashi sin que te lo ordenara.

- Nadie juega con mis juguetes mi señora, que lo hagan en mi ausencia me molesta. –Dania amplía su sonrisa y Sakura la mira con recelo. –Solo yo puedo jugar con ellos. –la peli-rosa chasquea la lengua molesta, sabiendo que ha tomado como juguete a Kakashi también.

- ¿Kakashi está mejor?

- Si mi señora, después de desmayarse por el antídoto lo deje en su habitación y lo revise. –Sakura asintió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo?

- Si mi señora, sé que son humanos los que planearon el ataque hacia su familia. –Sakura muestra sorpresa y Dania sigue con esa gran sonrisa que le cierra los ojos. –Uno de esos humanos es ese tal Sasori. –Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza, tuvo a uno de ellos ahí y no lo mato. –Pero Sasori no es más que una marioneta, que sigue ordenes.

- Lo tenías ahí… ¿Por qué no le preguntaste algo? –exige molesta.

- No se preocupe mi señora, si usted esta mejor y no necesita de mi, puedo irme y empezar a buscar una guarida de ellos, y regresar a usted cuando la encuentre para que sea usted quien tome venganza con su propia mano… sabiendo quien es uno de ellos, hallarlos será más fácil.

- Vete y no regreses hasta que tengas algo. –ordena y Dania asintió sumisa. –una pregunta: ¿de dónde conocías a Sasori?

- Él me dio un poco de información que ayudo a salvar a la rubia. –Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida.—Claro que en ese momento no tenia idea de que él haya sido uno de los involucrados en la muerte de su familia.

- Ya vete. –ordena con sequedad.

Dania asintió, dedicándole una mirada a Kuro el cual entendió la orden, el demonio camino hacia la ventana para saltar por ella. Ya yéndose, Sakura se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama.

- _(Siento que mi venganza esta más cerca a ser concluida… y ahora que la veo mas cerca quiero concluirla sin importar que eso hace que se acerque mi muerte… lo siento Sasuke, pero las ganas de hacer pagar a quienes me quitaron mi familia, y el querer saber los motivos pueden más) –_Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado dejando ver sus ojos que muestran tristeza.

* * *

><p>Mientras vuela por los oscuros cielos Dania no deja de pensar en lo que hizo, en como su control se perdió, necesita distraer su cabeza en otras cosas, por eso decidió empezar a buscar, pero aun así no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Kakashi provoca en ella, eso la hace enojar.<p>

El demonio sale de sus pensamientos y ensancha los ojos, sus alas desaparecieron de la nada, haciéndola caer de lleno, golpeándose en el proceso con las ramas de los arboles. Mientras cae las intenta sacar más estas no salen. Cuando esta por impactarse contra el suelo al fin salen sus alas logrando deslizarse nuevamente.

- _(¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué desaparecieron sin que yo lo quisiera? Más importante: ¿por qué no podía hacerlas aparecer?)_ –Dania tiene los ojos muy abiertos, jamás le había pasado eso, por lo que rápidamente puso sus sentidos alerta, concentrándose para ver si alguien ha hecho algo para que eso pase, pero no siente a nadie, haciéndola fruncir el seño.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está dormido en la cama de su habitación, pero cuando alguien entro por la ventana colocándose al costado de su cama sus sentidos se alertaron haciendo que abra rápidamente los ojos tomando las muñecas del intruso, abalanzándose encima de él haciéndolo caer al suelo con él encima apresándole las muñecas. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos para poder ver en la oscuridad y se mostraron amenazantes, pero toda amenaza se fue mostrando sorpresa.<p>

- ¡Sakura! –exclama impresionado. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pelinegro se mordió la lengua para ver sino sueña, pero al sentir dolor se dio cuenta que no es un sueño y en verdad Sakura está debajo de él mirándolo seria.

- Todas las noches… —Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado y Sasuke se muestra extrañado. –todas las noches tengo sueños, o mas bien recuerdos. Esas pesadillas no me dejan dormir tranquila. –los ojos del pelinegro mostraron tristeza al oírle ese tono de voz lleno de dolor venir de ella. –los veo a ellos matando a mi padre, violando a mi prima, llevándose a mi madre, y violándome a mi. –lo ojos del pelinegro muestran dolor y más tristeza. –Siento el dolor como si estuviera viviendo la violación cada noche, siento sus asquerosas manos sobre mi, siento el dolor de sus dientes mordiendo mi piel, siento como me de…

- Suficiente. –Sasuke la abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella. –No lo digas Sakura… no quiero oír como ellos te…

- ¿Te doy asco? ¿Te da asco que yo haya sido violada por ellos?

Sasuke alza su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y Sakura se sorprendió al verle los ojos acuosos, como si se contuviera las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no siento asco, jamás lo sentiré por ti.

- Yo siento asco hacia mi Sasuke, que tu lo si…

- No lo siento y tú no debes sentirlo porque no tienes la culpa de nada. –Sasuke lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con tanta ternura como si temiera asustarla. –Te amo Sakura, fuiste, eres y serás lo más valioso para mi, ten eso presente… no me importa si tengo que ser expresivo y decir lo que siento con tal de hacer sanar tu alma.

- Quise quitar este sentimiento de mi, enserio que lo intente, pero tal parece que en vez de hacerlo desaparecer lo hice crecer… te amo también.

Las mejillas de ambos están coloreadas de rosa y sus miradas están clavadas en la del otro.

- Me alegra oír eso. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, solo como a ella le ha sonreído.

Sasuke cierra sus ojos y acerca su rostro al de ella, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Sakura cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando las sensaciones. Sintiendo como él ahora besa cada uno de sus ojos, limpia con sus besos las lágrimas rebeldes que salieron de ellos, besa su nariz, su barbilla, para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Con lentitud, como si temiera asustarla, comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un beso suave y tierno que ella correspondió de la misma forma. Sentir el sabor del otro fue la gloria para ambos, su aroma, su sabor y la sensación de besar al otro es una de las cosas más anheladas por los dos, solo un beso a ambos les hace olvidar todo lo que les rodea, problemas, frustraciones, sufrimientos y de más cosas se convierten irrelevantes.

Al romper el beso abre sus ojos topándose con la mirada del otro. Sasuke le sonríe levemente.

- Vamos a dormir en la cama. –al ver la mirada asustada de la peli-rosa une su frente con la de ella. –Solo dormir, no pretendo hacer nada que tú no quieras. –Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado y Sasuke la toma de la barbilla haciendo que voltee. –Te deseo Sakua, ten eso presente, y aunque ya hemos hecho el amor antes, sé que ahora no estas lista y no sé cuando lo estés, pero yo esperare el tiempo que sea suficiente, con tenerte a mi lado me es más que suficiente.

- Lamento yo no poder…

- No lamentes nada. –Sasuke se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. –Superaremos esto juntos, y cuando llegue el momento, cuando estés lista te hare el amor borrando toda huella de ellos en ti. –Sakura toma la mano que le extiende, sin importarle que la vea sonrojada le sonrío levemente, no quiere pensar en que tal vez muera antes de que ella esta lista para poder entregarse nuevamente a él, no, ahora quiere disfrutar su compañía, su amor.

Ambos se acuestan en la cama, de lado, quedando sus rostros frente al otro con sus miradas posadas en los ojos de su compañero, están tan cerca que pueden sentir sus respiraciones. Sasuke cierra los ojos y une sus labios a los de ella. Tanto tiempo sin probarlos que ahora que lo hace no se resiste a besarlos con suavidad y ternura, disfrutando cada segundo que los tiene sobre los suyos. Y Sakura le responde de la misma forma. Entre suaves besos ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, con el pelinegro abrazándola de la cintura y ella rodeándolo con sus brazos del cuello.

* * *

><p>Ha amanecido y Sakura comienza abrir sus ojos, despertándose y con lo primero que se topo fue con el rostro relajado del pelinegro que tiene aun sus ojos cerrados. Puede sentir su salve respiración, sus brazo rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo que la hace sentir segura.<p>

Las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaron levemente y se acurruco escondiendo su pecho en el pelinegro, sintiendo como él aprieta más el agarre.

- _(Tenia cinco años sin poder dormir completamente. Sin tener pesadillas como paso esta noche… siento que debo aprovechar con Sasuke cada minuto a partir de ahora)_—la peli-rosa cierra sus ojos nuevamente, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que desprende el cuerpo del chico, ese aroma que le gusta tanto y la hace sentirse tranquila.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro comienza abrir los ojos, topándose con la cabellera rosa y embriagándose con ese aroma que tanto lo enloquece. El pelinegro le da un beso en la cabeza, para después recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella atrayéndola más a él.

- ¡Buenos días! –susurra Sakura sin alzar el rostro.

- ¡Buenos días! –susurra Sasuke. –Pensé que seguías dormida… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Como tenia años sin hacer.

- Es bueno oír eso… yo también dormí como nunca. –Sasuke vuelve a cerrar sus ojos dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones que le provoca el tenerla en sus brazos.

- Sasuke debo irme, tu madre puede venir y entonces…

- Un rato más Sakura, aun es muy temprano y mi madre ha de estar apenas despertándose… no entra a mi habitación hasta que haya terminado de hacer el almuerzo.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero se acurruco más hacia él dejándole ver que si se quedara un rato más.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Sakura van caminando por las calles de la aldea. El pelinegro se encapricho con acompañarla a casa, alegando que su madre no notara que no esta y si lo nota le dirá que salió a entrenar. Así que ambos salieron por la ventana sin ser vistos y agradeciendo que Itachi no este, a ese no se le escapa nada. Y Sakura dejo que Sasuke la acompañe ya que es muy cabezón.<p>

- ¿Cómo te le escapaste a ese demonio? –Sasuke la mira de reojo, mostrándose curioso.

- Dania no está en el pueblo… además con una orden mía la dejo en casa. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia. –Kuro es más molesto, si Dania le ordena vigilarme me sigue sin importar que lo aleje, pero ya halle la forma de quitármelo de encima. —Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ambos detienen su paso y alzan la mirada al oír ese grito chillón, solo para ver una manta de cabello rojo que se le echo encima al pelinegro, tumbándolo al piso ante lo inesperado que fue.

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de la peli-rosa sintiendo sus celos arder al ver como esa pelirroja abraza a Sasuke, restregando sus senos en la cara de este. Y Sasuke no se la quita de encima debido a que la loca aprieta con tanta fuerza su cuello que no deja que aire le pase al cerebro y mucho menos le entre, por lo que se esta ahogando.

- ¡Dime que no es verdad Sasuke-kun! ¡Dime que el idiota de Suigetsu invento todo! –pide suplicante Karin, mientras llora como magdalena.

Sakura furiosa la toma del cuello de la blusa y la jala hacia atrás, para después soltarla haciéndola caer de pompas al suelo. Sakura se acerco a Sasuke que se puso en cuatro e intenta agarrar aire de forma desesperada, ya se le hacia que se moría y Sakura se inclina a su lado, mirándolo algo preocupada.

- Cabello rosa. –Karin mira sorprendida el cabello de la chica. –frente grande. –ahora su mirada se posa en la frente de la chica que mágicamente destello como si la acabaran de pulir. – ¡Tú! –la pelirroja se pone de pie y apunta a Sakura furiosa, al reconocerla como Suigetsu se la describió, aunque él agrego cuerpo que tienta a violarla y cara que tienta pervertirla.

Sakura la mira con frialdad, esa pelirroja oso a abrazar a Sasuke y Sakura es una mujer demasiado celosa y posesiva. Mientras que Sasuke alza la mirada mostrando fastidio.

- ¡Tú eres la zorra frentona que ha engatusado a mi Sasuke-kun! –exclama furiosa, con llamas en los ojos.

- ¿Tu Sasuke-kun? –repite a la vez que se le hincha una vena en la cabeza. –Sasuke. –Sakura mira a Sasuke como si lo hubiera descubierto en su infidelidad.

- Esta loca… se la ha pasado acosándome desde los trece años cuando hicimos una misión con su equipo. –exclama rápidamente, poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada de la peli-rosa, aunque por dentro sonriendo de forma torcida al verla celosa, sentía su ego crecer.

Karin ensancha los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke hablo y lo hizo igual que aquella vez cuando se adentraron demonios que ella quedo inconsciente en la batalla, y ella pensó que fue un lindo sueño… ¡pero no!, ¡fue real! Sasuke no es mudo y tiene una voz tan sexy que la hace tener orgasmos con solo oírla. Se arrepintió no haber traído una grabadora para grabar la voz de Sasuke y escucharla todas las noches mientras se masturba.

- Oh… solo eres una acosadora. –Sakura la mira con burla, sonriéndole de forma torcida y Karin afilo su mirada.

- ¡No soy acosadora!... ¿verdad que no Sasuke-kun? –Karin mira coqueta al pelinegro.

- Bueno, si no eres acosadora ¿cómo es que mi madre te ha visto hurgando la basura buscando cosas mías? También te he visto espiándome en mi habitación, me has seguido unas cuantas veces, se me han desaparecido varios calzoncillos desde que te conocí, por eso ahora los guardo bajo llave…—Sasuke sigue relatando las cosas que esa loca ha hecho desde que la conoce y Sakura es rodeada por un aura asesina al oír que esa loca tiene bajo su poder ropa interior de Sasuke.

- ¡No es acoso, es amor! –exclama con firmeza. –Haber dime tu frentona, ¿cómo demuestras tu amor por Sasuke?

- ¿Enserio lo quieres saber? –Sakura la mira con superioridad volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa torcida.

La pervertida mente de Karin y Sasuke comenzó a fantasear, solo que la primera mostro horror al imaginar a esa zorra violando a Sasuke y se lamenta porque ella haya logrado lo que ella lleva años intentando pero no ha podido porque Sasuke es más fuerte que ella. En cuanto Sasuke tiene expresión de pervertido que le hace competencia a la de Itachi, Naruto, Jiraiya y Kakashi.

- ¿Es verdad eso Sasuke-kun? ¿Esa zorra te ha violado? –Karin lo mira dolida, dispuesta a estar con él sin importarle eso, lo va apoyar y ayudarlo a superarlo con su amor.

- Yo no haría eso jamás. –Sakura la mira con frialdad que intimido a la pelirroja.

Sasuke molesto se puso de pie, ese estúpido comentario de Karin afecto a su peli-rosa y eso le molesta.

- Karin vete de aquí. –ordena cortante. –Vamos Sakura. –el pelinegro la toma de la mano, disponiéndose a caminar.

- ¡Espera Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de lo que hay entre nosotros? –Sasuke detiene su paso y la frente se sombrea de negro mientras que Sakura lo mira como un maldito bastardo infiel. – ¿Es verdad que ella es tu novia y solo me utilizaste? –Karin se abraza dolida, poniendo expresión de virgen violada.

- Deja de fantasear trastornada, entre tu y yo no hubo, no hay ni habrá nada… solo me acosas y me molestas… y si, soy novio de Sakura. –dice cortante, siguiendo su camino.

- ¡Sasuke-kun es tu última oportunidad; ¿ella o yo?! –grita furiosa la pelirroja.

- Mil veces ella. –dice indiferente, continuando su camino.

El cuerpo de Karin se convirtió en estatua que se fue estrellando, para luego quebrarse en miles de partículas que el viento se llevo.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke. –el pelinegro la mira de reojo mientras caminan. – ¿Enserio no tuviste nada con esa mujer? –Sakura no lo mira, mantiene su mirada seria al frente, no viendo la sonrisa que adorno el rostro del Uchiha, le hace feliz verla celosa.<p>

- Te vez linda cuando te celas.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! –exclama alterada, deteniendo su paso y volteándolo a ver, pero ese sonrojo en las mejillas la delata.

- ¿No? –Sasuke voltea hacia ella y la toma de la barbilla.

- No… solo tenía curiosidad. –Sakura desvía la mirada hacia un lado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con más intensidad.

- Siendo así… no, no tuve nada con ella, de hecho solo he tenido todo contigo. –Sasuke inclina su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de ella cuando lo miro sorprendida, y ensancho sus ojos ante el repentino beso.

Las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaron más, pero relajo su expresión al sentir como él mueve sus labios sobre los de ella, y ella le respondió el beso llevando sus manos a los hombros de él porque sino lo hace siente que caerá al sentir como sus piernas tiemblan.

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días desde que Dania partió a buscar una guarida de los asesinos de los padres de Sakura.<p>

El sol comienza a ocultarse, y en una montaña rocosa se aprecia a mediación una vieja y pequeña choza.

Dentro de la choza se ve a una anciana jorobada, ciega y de piel morena, que solo viste una toga vieja y algo sucia.

La anciana esta sentada en una silla, frente a una pequeña mesa cuadrada y encima de esta hay unas pequeñas montañas de arroz que limpia la anciana.

La única entrada que hay en la choza es cubierta por una manta vieja y algo rota. La manta se movió dejando ver a Dania y dejando que algo de luz que hay afuera se filtre en la choza.

- ¿Debo sentirme honrada por tener en mi presencia a uno de los consentidos de Satán? –dice indiferente la mujer, teniendo su mirada blancosa perdida hacia enfrente.

- Veo que lo que se dice de ti no es mentira, y los rumores no exageran. Eres una humana con poderes sorprendentes que incluso varios demonios y ángeles han solicitado tu ayuda. –Dania se adentra a la choza, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

- Yo no poseo poderes, sino un don.

- Como sea. –Dania agita una mano restándole importancia. –Si eres tan buena como se dice supongo que sabes a lo que he venido.

- Si has venido a mi guiándote por rumores que te crearon curiosidad sabes que no ayudo de a gratis.

- Sé que dinero no es lo que pides, dime lo que quieres para darme lo que he venido a buscar.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme?

- ¿Qué es lo que pides?

La anciana suelta una risa algo desquiciada que la hizo parecer una bruja.

- ¿Qué quiero?... Sorpréndeme demonio y conforme sea tu pago, yo te diré lo que veo.

Dania chasquea la lengua, la verdad no sabe que le puede interesar a esa bruja. Es obvio que no es un humano normal.

- ¿Qué te parece regresarte la vista? –Dania alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- La oscuridad es el pago de mi don. –aclara tranquila la anciana y Dania suspira con pesadez. –Es obvio que rechazo ese pago, pero esa espada fue echa especialmente para ti, única en su clase… su poder y material me es interesante, además no creo que puedas volver a usarla.

- ¿Y tu si? –Dania la mira con burla. –Esa espada solo puede ser tomada por un demonio en especial y ese soy yo, de otra forma solo es una simple, filosa y extravagante espada.

- No pienso usarla para luchar… más bien pienso guardarla para hacer que llegue a su dueño cuando llegue el momento de serle útil –el demonio la miro como si estuviera loca, ya que ella es el verdadera dueña de la espada, fue echa para ella y solo funciona con ella, pero decidió restarle importancia.

- Tu precio es caro anciana. –Dania lleva su mano a su pecho, del lado derecho y una luz negra sale de este, poco a poco se ve salir una larga y afilada espada que tiene un metal de color rojizo y el mango es de oro, teniendo grabados de un dragón.

- Es un precio justo por lo que yo te daré.

Dania maniobra con la espada y la avienta, enterrándola en la mesa, justo enfrente de la anciana que llevo su mano acariciando el metal del filo de la espada.

- Hecha con sangre de demonio combinada con dragón y el mejor metal del inframundo… un arma exquisita.

- Puedo conseguir otra. –Dania roda los ojos con fastidio, la verdad es una buena arma pero no algo que crea necesaria.

- No, ya no podrás conseguir una espada como esta, ni mucho menos una que se le parezca. –dice con seguridad la anciana y Dania alza ambas cejas. –Te aseguro que no regresaras al inframundo, no viva.

- ¿Moriré? –Dania muestra burla ante la sola suposición de eso, y comienza a pensar que la anciana es una charlatana.

- Eso aun no lo sé, tu futuro aun no es del todo claro. Lo que si sé es que el haber venido a este mundo traerá tu perdición y te dará debilidades. –Dania amplía su sonrisa incrédula. –Tú ultimo juguete será el responsable de todo. –Dania borro su sonrisa, y frunció el entrecejo.

- Explícate. –ordena.

- Tu juguete, ese humano será quien provoque que tú puedas sentir dolor consentida de Satán. –los ojos de Dania se tornaron rojos y alzo su mano hacia la anciana. –Yo solo digo lo que veo.

- Dime lo que quiero saber y deja de decir idioteces. –ordena furiosa y la anciana suspira con pesadez.

- Hay una guarida donde te esta esperando uno de los que ayudo a ese mitad demonio que planeo el asesinato de ese cazador llamado Dan… pero si llevas a la humana que ahora es tu protegida harás que ese mitad demonio tome interés en ella y la guiaras a su madre.

- Como si fuera a permitir que un asqueroso hibrido mate a mi humana antes de tomar su alma. –Dania muestra burla al hablar.

- ¿Por qué supones que querrá matarla? Los propósitos de ese mitad demonio son otros más retorcidos.

- ¿La deseara como mujer? –Dania alza ambas cejas mostrando curiosidad.

- No… ese mitad demonio ya tiene a quien desear, una mujer que se ha convertido en su enfermiza obsesión y también en su debilidad.

- Es mitad humano, debe tener las debilidades de uno. –dice con burla.

- ¿Y crees que estas a salvo de esas debilidades? –la anciana muestra burla en su tono de voz.

- Sino quieres que te mate ahora mismo y me lleve mi espada deja de decir idioteces. –dice amenazante. –Sé útil y dime la dirección de esa guarida donde me espera ese estúpido socio del hibrido.

- Ese ser ha arreglado ese palacio en el que estuviste hace tres días donde tomaste al demonio que poseía a ese emperador, lo arreglo especialmente para tener este encuentro contigo. –Dania chasqueo la lengua, sintiendo que perdió tres días y una espada, de haber sabido que estaba en ese palacio desde cuando que hubiera ido. Sin más el demonio da media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí. –Hay un par de advertencias que quiero hacerte. –Dania detiene su paso en la entrada más no la voltea a ver. –Quien te espera no es humano y es tan poderoso como lo eres tú ahora.

- Ya me hago una idea de quien es. –Dania chasquea nuevamente la lengua, mostrando desagrado al saber que lo volverá a ver.

- Mi segunda advertencia: te recomiendo no usar tus alas para transportarte, es lo primero que fallara ante tu nueva transformación.

Dania roda los ojos con fastidio, no entiende eso último pero lo medita que la anciana solo esta chiflada, por lo que sigue su camino.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, Sakura y Kakashi están en la cocina cenando comida comprada. Esta uno sentado frente al otro.<p>

Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro que muestra resignación al llevar un nuevo bocado a su boca.

- ¿Cuándo llegara Dania? Extraño comer comida cacera. –Kakashi mira aburrido a Sakura.

- No lo sé. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Y que la mandaste hacer?

- Una estupidez para alejarla de aquí… me harta su presencia y creo que es bueno que no la tengas cerca, así te es menos difícil resistirte. –Sakura lo mira con mofa y Kakashi la mira indiferente, ocultando que su comentario lo destanteo. – ¿Me dirás que la extrañas? –pregunta con burla.

- Algo… yo también quiero dormir acompañado como tu. –Kakashi se muestra despreocupado pero sus ojos muestran burla que se marco mas al verla sonrojar.

- ¿Cómo sabe que he dormido con Sasuke? –pregunta sorprendida y avergonzada.

- ¡Oh!… ¿duermes con Sasuke pillina? –Kakashi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante provocando que la muy colorada Sakura lo fulmine con la mirada. –Yo en verdad te decía eso por Kuro, pero ya veo que el lobito también duerme solo… debería decirle que duerma conmigo para hacernos compañía. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- _(Bastardo. Te conozco y sé que sabias todo, solo te haces el idiota para avergonzarme más)_ –Sakura afila más su mirada, divirtiendo más a Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Dania va volando ya estando en la salida de la aldea, pero sus alas desaparecieron de pronto haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo, haciendo que se ponga de pie furiosa, y las haga aparecer de nuevo, consiguiéndolo.<p>

- _(Mi segunda advertencia: te recomiendo no usar tus alas para transportarte, es lo primero que fallara ante tu nueva transformación_.—las palabras de la anciana retumbaron en su cabeza haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo y que vuelva a guardar sus alas, la idea de saltar las ramas de los arboles le pareció más tentadora, así no hace ridículos cayendo de la nada.—_¿de que puta transformación hablo esa bruja?)_

* * *

><p>Sakura entra a su habitación y se sorprende al ver a Dania sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando a Kuro que esta sobre su hombro restregándose meloso en su cuello, mostrando que la extrañaba y el demonio le sonríe con falsedad mientras le acaricia el pelaje.<p>

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunta al borrar toda sorpresa en ella y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Hace un par de minutos mi señora… me pareció mejor esperarla aquí para que Kakashi siga pesando que no estoy y usted pueda salir con más facilidad y sin dar explicaciones. –Dania la voltea a ver mostrándole esa sonrisa que Sakura no extraño para nada.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- Si mi señora, en una guarida cerca nos esperan con los brazos abiertos, así que el factor sorpresa no esta de nuestro lado pero no hay razón para preocuparse teniéndome a su lado.

- Espérame en la salida del pueblo… te veré ahí a la una de la madrugada. Llévate a Kuro. –ordena, sintiéndose ansiosa por conocer a quienes mataron a su familia, quiere saber sus razones.

- Yes my lady. –Dania se deja caer hacia atrás en la ventana y Sakura mostro tristeza en sus ojos.

- Este probablemente sea nuestro adiós Sasuke. –susurra con tristeza.

**Continuará**

**la anciana les creo dudas a ke si? jajajajaja**

**spero ke les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	20. Forzándose

**Forzándose**

Encima de la cama de Sasuke se encuentra este, encima de Sakura, sin aplastarla mientras se besan. La forma de los besos dejaron de ser tiernos desde hace unos minutos, se han vuelto apasionados.

Sasuke siente como su pantalón comienza a apretarle. Sus manos están en la cintura de la peli-rosa y las va bajando poco a poco posándolas en sus caderas, para atraerlas a él haciendo que sus caderas choquen, lo que a él le provoco un gruñido de placer que quedo atrapado en el beso, pero se separo rápidamente de ella al sentirla tensarse.

Al abrir sus ojos se sintió un completo idiota al notar miedo combinado con sorpresa en los ojos de ella.

- Yo… lo siento. Me deje llevar. –su mirada y tono de voz denoto lo arrepentido que se siente por dejar que sus hormonas tomen control de él.

- _Si mi venganza se concluye esta noche tal vez ya no lo vuelva a ver… le amo demasiado y por él haría lo que fuera._

Sintió a Sasuke separarse de ella y rápidamente lo abrazo por el cuello, acercándolo a ella, dejando que sus labios casi se rosen y viendo la sorpresa que reflejan los ojos del pelinegro. Él pensó que ella esta enojada ya que no le respondió nada.

- Bórralo Sasuke. –pide suplicante. –Borra toda huella ajena a ti de mi cuerpo.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, pero al sentir los labios de la peli-rosa estamparse con los suyos relajo su expresión. Con suavidad rompió el beso y la miro a los ojos, notando como los de ella muestran extrañeza por su acción.

- Lo haré cuando estés lista.

- Lo estoy… quiero estar contigo, quiero dejar de temer a esa clase de contacto intimo cuando se trata de ti… quiero superarlo.

Al ver tanta seguridad en sus ojos y al oír como se lo pide, no se pudo negar ni mucho menos resistir.

Sasuke unió sus labios nuevamente con los de ella, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y ella lo imito, correspondiendo ese beso tierno, pero apasionado que le esta dando.

Al romper el beso por falta de aire Sasuke poso sus labios en la barbilla y fue bajando en un camino de besos a su cuello mientras sus mano van a la orilla de la blusa que fue levantando poco a poco para no asustarla, pero es lógico que sintió que comienza a alzarle la blusa y eso provoco que se tensara, razón por la que detuvo su acción.

Sasuke se alzo, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de ella y la miro con tranquilidad mientras lleva sus manos a la orilla de su playera, alzándola para quitársela y aventarla al suelo.

Sakura al verle el bien formado torso desnudo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, haciéndolo sonreír levemente, le gusta esa combinación que ella tiene de ser dura y a la vez tierna.

Sasuke guió uno de su dedos al vientre de la chica, trazando círculos alrededor del ombligo sobre la ropa, aun así causándole un estremecimiento y que lo voltee a ver mostrándole su sonrojo.

Sasuke se pone de pie haciendo que ella lo mire curiosa, y ensancha los ojos al ver como se desabrocha los pantalones para después bajarlos junto los bóxer dejando ver su alzando pene, el cual a simple vista se ve estar duro como una roca.

Sasuke no intenta ponerla nerviosa, sino hacer que se sienta más confiada al desnudarse él primero

- Tu ropa… ¿puedo quitarla o prefieres quitarla tu misma? –pregunta serio, posando su mirada en la de ella, intentándole trasmitir confianza.

- Yo… yo la quito. –Sakura baja el rostro y se pone de pie, enfrente de él haciendo que su cabello le tape casi todo el rostro.

Sakura llevo sus manos a la orilla de la blusa y la comenzó a subir poco a poco. Sasuke al verle temblar las manos frunció el seño, sabe que tiene miedo y él es lo que menos quiere que sienta.

- Sakura paremos… tu aun no estas lista y yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. –dice serio

- ¡Quiero hacerlo! –Sakura alza su rostro, sorprendiéndolo por ver lagrimas en sus ojos, pero también se refleja firmeza en ellos.

- ¿Por qué te presionas así? Siento como si tu misma te estés obligando a esto.

- ¡Quiero hacerlo! –vuelve a decirlo algo exaltada y las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Sasuke camino a ella viendo como ella camina hacia atrás los pasos que él avanzo haciéndolo detener.

- No me mires así Sakura, puedo soportar todo menos que me tengas miedo. –el pelinegro estira su mano hacia ella y ella no se alejo, mira los ojos de él que muestran tristeza y dejo que la tocara, que limpie con sus dedos las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

Sakura se sintió furiosa consigo misma, esos malditos recuerdos la atosigan, no la dejan entregarse completamente a Sasuke, su corazón lo pide, pero su mente sigue haciendo que tema a un contacto así de íntimo.

Entonces sus ojos mostraron seriedad, ella quiere entregarse a él, morir con el recuerdo de haberse entregado a él nuevamente. Alzo al blusa quitándosela en el momento que Sasuke alejo sus manos, y apartando la mirada de él continuo quitándose el pantalón ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro.

Sasuke le ama, le desea y el ver como ella ahora se quita el sostén, dejándolo caer al suelo y permitiéndole ver sus senos desnudos hizo su pene palpitar ansioso, pero no le gusta que ella no lo mire.

- Sakura. –la llama serio.

Sakura no volteo y continuo quitándose las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

- Tómame Sasuke. –dice en un susurro que de no ser por el silencio que hay él no la habría escuchado.

- Mírame Sakura. –le pide serio.

Sakura voltea hacia él, topándose con su mirada que muestra calidez, entonces relajo un poco su cuerpo.

Sasuke camino los pasos que evitaban estar cerca de ella y esta vez ella no se alejo. Manteniendo su mirada en ella el pelinegro inclino su rostro, sellando sus labios con los de ella, en un beso tierno y suave que la relajo más, lo sintió cuando ella le correspondió de la misma forma y llevo sus manos a los hombros de él.

Entre el beso Sasuke llevo su mano derecha al sexo de la chica, rosando con sus dedos el bello púbico de ella que se tenso al sentir ese dedo rosarle esa parte de su anatomía y dejo de mover sus labios, no puede evitarlo que la toquen ahí sigue haciéndola temer. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al no sentirla húmeda y aparta su mano de ahí.

- Te amo. –susurra sobre los labios de ella, sintiéndola relajarse y corresponderle nuevamente el beso. –te amo. –susurra nuevamente al romper el beso y sin abrir los ojos bajando, besándole la barbilla. –te amo. –vuelve a susurrar ahora bajando al cuello.

Sakura alza el rostro, dándole más accesibilidad al pelinegro y sus ojos cerrados comienzan a derramar más lágrimas. El oír como repite una y otra vez que la ama, de esa forma tan sincera la hace querer arrepentirse y no ir con Dania, no sucumbir ante sus deseos por vengarse, para quedarse con él lo más que le sea posible.

- Te amo. –Sasuke beso uno de los pezones de ella haciéndola tensarse y estremecerse, pero al sentir la cálida lengua de él lamer todo el pezón gimió, comenzando a sentir placer.

Sasuke beso y lamio ambos senos por todos lados, repitiéndole una y otra vez que la ama, y Sakura cada vez relajaba su cuerpo, los recuerdos dejaban de estar ahí y comenzaba a excitarse, dejándose llevar por el placer y las agradables sensaciones que Sasuke provoca en ella.

El pelinegro bajo en un camino de besos y se arrodillo, besándole el vientre y posando sus manos en la cadera de ella. Sacándole un gemido de placer cuando ella sintió como el con su lengua rodea el ombligo.

Sasuke llevo uno de sus dedos al sexo de la peli-rosa, acariciándole el bello púbico y aunque ella se tenso un poco la sintió húmeda y eso le agrado.

- Sakura. –el pelinegro alza la mirada y Sakura la baja haciendo que ambas miradas se encuentren. –Siéntate en la cama por favor. –le pide con suavidad, trasmitiéndole confianza y ella obediente hace lo que le pide.

Sasuke le sonríe levemente intentando trasmitirle más confianza para después abrirle con suavidad las piernas haciéndola sonrojar y a la vez tensarse. El pelinegro inclinar su rostro y Sakura ensancha los ojos al ver como lo acerca a su sexo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclama avergonzada.

- Solo relájate. –susurra con suavidad haciendo chocar su aliento en el sexo húmedo de ella provocando que cierre los ojos y gima.

Sasuke le abrió un poco los labios y acerco más su rostro, comenzando a repartir lengüetazos donde esta el clítoris, provocando que Sakura se estremezca del placer.

El sentir su olor y sabor lo esta volviendo loco de excitación, pero hace de todo para mantener el control.

- ¡Sasuke! –Sakura toma los cabellos del pelinegro entre sus manos, empujándole más su cabeza hacia su sexo, el como lame su clítoris ya hinchado la esta volviendo loca, dejando que se entregue completamente a las sensaciones que el pelinegro provoca a su cuerpo.

Cuando Sakura está por llegar al orgasmo, cuando ese cosquilleo en su vientre se intensifico y sintió su sexo palpitar, el pelinegro se separo, alzando su rostro hacia ella, relamiéndose los labios.

Sasuke se alza un poco y lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con suavidad, dejándole sentir el sabor de ella en ese beso.

Sakura sintió ese sabor salado y extraño en los labios del pelinegro, pero no le desagrado y le contesto el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sasuke la fue acostando en la cama, quedando encima de ella, entre sus piernas, llevando ambas manos a los muslos de ella para alzarla un poco haciendo que sus sexos se rosen.

Sasuke gimió rompiendo el beso y alzando su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos se topa con la mirada perdida de la peli-rosa.

- Sakura. –la llama más esta sigue con la mirada perdida. –Sakura. –la llama un poco más fuerte y Sakura parpadea. –Mírame, soy yo. Mantén tus ojos en mí. –pide casi en una suplica.

Sakura asintió, sintiéndose más relajada al tener su mirada puesta en los ojos de él que la miran como si fuera lo más valioso que posee en este mundo.

Con suavidad Sasuke empujo su cadera, sintiendo entrar poco a poco en ella.

Sasuke solo pudo meter la mitad de su pene, Sakura sigue tensa y aprieta su entrada, impidiendo que entre y eso le puede provocar dolor a ella. Por lo que el pelinegro inclino su rostro, posando sus labios en la nariz de ella y sin cerrar sus ojos.

- Relájate y permite que seamos uno nuevamente. –susurra.

Sakura toma sus mejillas y le alza un poco el rostro, para después sellar sus labios con los de él. Sasuke respondió el beso gustoso, sintiéndola más relajada y empujo entrando completamente en ella. Ambos gimieron entre el beso y más lagrimas salieron por los ojos de Sakura quien no abre sus ojos, solo quiere entregarse completamente a él y al sentirse penetrada completamente sintió como si un gran peso se le haya ido de encima.

El beso se rompió, pero ambos mantienen sus labios rosándose, Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas, saliendo un poco de ella para después volver a entrar con suavidad pero con profundidad, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella y segura ella siente la de él.

* * *

><p>Después de hacer el amor, ambos se quedaron dormidos, ella acurrucada en su torso desnudo y él abrazándola de la cintura. Ambos se sentían completos y ella sentía que su cuerpo había sido limpiado.<p>

Sakura abrió sus ojos, alzando su rostro un poco, notando a Sasuke dormido, al percibir su suave respiración sabe que lleva rato así. Con cuidado se separo de él, colocando una almohada en su lugar para que Sasuke no la sienta irse.

Se puso de pie y busco su ropa en el suelo, para después ponérsela. Ya vestida se acerco a Sasuke e inclino su rostro hacia el de él.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke y discúlpame. –susurra para después posar sus labios sobre la frente de él en un tierno beso.

Se separa y camina hacia la ventana, le echa una última mirada al pelinegro, mirándolo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vera y sin más salta por la ventana.

Al instante los ojos de Sasuke se abren y se pone de pie rápidamente.

- _Joder Sakura, sabía que algo andaba mal… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora mujer?_ –el pelinegro comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Dania esta recargada en el tronco de un árbol y mira hacia Kuro mientras lo acaricia, y el lobo meloso se restriega en su mano.<p>

Al oler a Sakura saliendo de la aldea miro hacia esa dirección y frunció el seño al percibir otro aroma, su rostro expreso asco al identificar esa clase de aroma.

Cuando diviso a Sakura la miro con profundo desprecio y la peli-rosa afilo su mirada.

- Veo que supero su trauma. –Dania le muestra el desprecio en su tono de voz.

- Andando. –Sakura comienza a caminar.

- Su alma empieza a tomar un sabor asqueroso. –dice con desprecio cuando Sakura paso a su lado.

Sakura estiro su mano enterrándola en el pecho del demonio y lo volteo a ver con desprecio.

- Cállate y llévame a ese lugar. –ordena, mirándola con frialdad a la vez que saca su puño.

Dania comienza a caminar dejando atrás a Sakura, pero al oír el leve aullido del lobo lo mira notando como este mira su pecho hambriento, la pelinegra baja la mirada viendo que la herida no ha cerrado.

- _¿Qué demonios…? Ya debió cerrar_ –Dania detiene su paso, mirando su pecho sorprendida.

- Muévete inútil. –Sakura que está a su lado la mira con fastidio, pero al ver que el pecho del demonio sigue sangrando a causa de la herida que le hizo alza ambas cejas extrañada porque no haya cerrado. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. –Dania lleva una mano a su pecho y la herida comienza a cerrar pero muy lentamente y el demonio lo sintió haciendo que chasquee la lengua. – _¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?_

* * *

><p>Kakashi algo adormilado abre la puerta principal de su casa, se vio obligado a abrirla al ver que no dejan de tocar, pero se extraña al ver a un serio Sasuke mirándolo de forma penetrante.<p>

- ¿Está Sakura?

- ¿No se fue a tu casa como todas las noches? –Kakashi alza más sus cejas.

- ¡Joder!... le perdí el rastro, desapareció su presencia y pensé que vendría aquí. –exclama furioso.

- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

- Tengo la sensación de que Sakura hará una estupidez.

- ¿No estas siendo paranoico? –Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- No Kakashi, lo siento. –Sasuke da media vuelta empezando a caminar.

- Espera. –Sasuke se detiene y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro. –Te acompañare, buscándolos dos será más fácil, pero antes verifiquemos que no esta en su habitación. –Sasuke asintió y así ambos se adentraron a la casa.

* * *

><p>Ambas se adentran al palacio que se ve completamente vació.<p>

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí? –Sakura la mira de reojo.

- Si. –Dania empieza a caminar, adentrándose más y Sakura la sigue.

Ambas se mantienen alertas, pero de la nada el piso debajo de Dania se abre haciéndola caer.

- ¡Dania! –exclama Sakura intentando seguirla, pero la abertura desapareció no dejando rastro, como si el suelo se hubiera regenerado.

Sakura golpeo el suelo para hacer una abertura pero solo creo un oyó en el suelo, dejando ver que no hay nada mas que tierra abajo.

- _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ –Sakura se endereza, frunciendo el seño molesta.

Kuro que había alcanzado a saltar antes de que Dania cayera mira curioso a Sakura. Pero ambos alzan la mirada al ver a varios humanos infectados, pareciendo zombis mientras caminan hacia ella. Es todo un ejército.

Kuro al instante se transformo en ese enorme lobo de aspecto bestial y Sakura hizo aparecer su ballesta.

* * *

><p>Dania cae de pie al suelo después de golpear el techo intentando hacer una abertura para salir, pero este no se quebró.<p>

El demonio analiza el lugar con la mirada, viendo el lugar angosto como si fuera un pasillo oscuro. Antorchas se fueron prendiendo poco a poco guiándole el camino.

- Tal parece que en verdad me esperaban solo a mi por eso me apartaron de la mocosa. –Dania chasquea la lengua y comienza a caminar.

Estuvo un rato caminando, pero se detiene al ver frente a ella aparecer varios humanos muertos, caminar hacia ella.

- Como si esto fuera a entretenerme. –Dania muestra burla, pensando que los seres le abrirían paso como la última vez, pero estos saltaron dispuestos a atacarla, extrañándola. –Ahora ¿qué les pasa a estas cosas?... seguro les han bloqueado ese instinto demoníaco que les hacía respetarme –Dania alza una mano dispuesta a destruirlos con su energía, pero ensancha los ojos porque no se cree la esfera de energía demoniaca que quiere crear.

Furiosa corre hacia los seres, empezándolos a cortar con sus garras, que no se encapricharon como sus demás habilidades.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Kakashi van saltando las ramas de los arboles, sin dirección alguna. Ya salieron de la aldea y van a toda velocidad.<p>

- ¿Alguna idea de por donde empezar? –Kakashi mira de reojo a Sasuke.

- Ni… —ambos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos y se detienen en la siguiente rama que saltaron. – ¡Esa es la energía espiritual de Sakura! ¡No esta lejos!

- ¡Es hacia allá! –Kakashi dobla hacia el noroeste y Sasuke va atrás de él.

* * *

><p>Una serie de flechas echas con energía espiritual color verde se clavan en la cabeza de veinte zombis mientras Kuro les arranca la cabeza a varios con sus dientes.<p>

Sakura sigue lanzando sus flechas y le da una que otra patada a los zombis que se acercan a ella, evitando que la muerdan.

- _Son demasiados—_Sakura chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

Encima del techo del castillo se ve la sombra de un hombre que le brillan con intensidad sus ojos rojos. Una sonrisa burlona adorna el rostro del hombre que tiene su mirada puesta en Sakura.

* * *

><p>Dania termino con todos los humanos muertos que se le interpusieron en el camino, y el pasillo la guio al calabozo de ese castillo, el cual solo es alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas. La pelinegra se detuvo en medio del salón viendo la espalda de un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y cuadrada, de la cual sobresalen unas hermosas alas con plumas blancas tiene un largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta.<p>

- Enserio sospechaba que eras tu, pero no quería creerlo hasta verte… Gabriel.

El hombre volteo dejando ver a un ser con facciones tan hermosas como las de Dania; rebeldes mechones negros caen sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color azul, su mirada a diferencia de la de Dania muestra calidez y paz. Lleva puesta una túnica blanca.

- Créeme que jamás me imagine que el arcángel más fiel a Dios traicionaría algún día a su señor. –Dania lo mira con burla. – tengo una duda Gabriel; ¿el alma que me impediste devorar hace cinco años en verdad la llevaste al paraíso?

- Yo jamás traicionaría a mi señor. –dice serio y firme mostrando esa voz melodiosa y hermosa que posee. –Y sobre tu duda, esa alma si se la lleve a mi señor como él me pidió.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Tu señor?! –dice con ironía y burla haciendo que el ángel frunza el seño. – ¿Y porque lo traicionas?

- ¡No lo traiciono! –exclama ofendido. –Solo trabajo por mi cuenta, para deshacerme de los humanos. Solo hacen que mi señor se decepcione y entristezca al ver a sus hijos pecar, son asesinos, violan y venden sus almas para hacer tratos con demonios solo por ambición. –su tono de voz y mirada mostro desprecio. –en vida hacen actos monstruosos ¿y todo para qué? –exclama indignado. –Para que al morir solo pidan perdón y mi señor al ser tan benevolente y amarlos tanto los perdone, les permite la paz y les permita la entrada al paraíso… ya me canse de que los humanos se burlen de mi señor… en vida ni siquiera le dedican una oración o agradecen un poco lo que mi señor les regala, pero cuando quieren algo rezan pidiendo con exigencia sus deseos… Pongamos de ejemplo a ese hombre llamado Dan; él ofreció su alma, algo que no le pertenece, que le pertenece a mi señor, y la ofreció como pago para salvar a su hija, sacrificándose y así de fácil se gano el pase al paraíso, eso me enfurece demasiado. Se va con los demonios para que le ayuden y al sacrificarse se gana la paz espiritual, no recibiendo castigo por traicionar a mi señor…

Otro ejemplo: la hija del buen Dan, Sakura-chan. –Gabriel muestra burla al mencionar su nombre. –Se deja manipular por un demonio ofreciendo como pago el alma que mi señor le presto para esta vida, y la ofrece como si le perteneciera todo por esa absurda ambición de venganza… este mundo esta corrupto. Mi señor no liquida la humanidad porque aun conserva la esperanza en sus hijos, esperanza que yo ya perdí, y para evitarle más sufrimientos y angustias decidí actuar y terminar con la humanidad.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? –Dania lo mira con burla. –Solo estás celoso porque tu señor ama más a los humanos que a ti… tú solo eres una herramienta Gabriel. –Dania comienza a reír de forma espeluznante, burlándose del ángel.

- ¿Qué me dices tú Dania? –Gabriel borra toda calidez en su rostro y ahora muestra burla. –Te aburriste de la suerte que te toco al ser una de las consentidas de tu señor, viniste a este mundo en busca de diversión y por esa razón tu señor no ha mandado por ti y ha dejado que te diviertas en este patético mundo. –Dania deja de reír y lo mira indiferente. – Tan perfecta—Gabriel desapareció y reapareció atrás de Dania, posando su rostro sobre su hombro y esta lo mira de reojo. –No cabe duda que tu señor se esmero en crearte, te hizo casi perfecta como a tus hermanos… es una lastima que vayas a perder esa perfección, al menos queda el consuelo que conservaras este hermoso físico.

- ¿De que hablas? –Dania roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿No lo sabes? –pregunta sorprendido. –No, eres muy lista, y sé que lo sospechas pero te niegas a aceptarlo. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro y Dania frunce el seño. –Te ayudare un poco. –Gabriel acerca sus labios al oído de Dania para susurrarle. –Te estas enamorando y de un humano… ¿lo sabes verdad? –Dania aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Si, lo sabes, mi linda demonio es muy lista. –dice con burla, separándose un poco de ella y acariciándole el cabello como si fuera un cachorro. –Espero que oírlo viniendo de otros labios te ayude a aceptarlo y dejar de frustrarte querida Dania, yo te vi y sé porque defendiste a ese humano, porque incluso hiciste un pacto de sangre para salvarle la vida, no lo quieres muerto, que lo lastimen te enfada y eso se debe a que te estas enamorando de él… eso sinceramente me decepciona, no pensé que alguien como tu caería tan bajo. –dice con decepción separándose de ella. –Espero tu señor no mande a uno de tus hermanos a matarte por deshonrar a los de tu clase. –dice con falsa preocupación.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu estúpido y absurdo monologo? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¡Lo sigues negando después de todo lo que te dije! –exclama falsamente sorprendido.

- Si, porque no es verdad, como bien lo has dicho yo no caería tan bajo como para enamorarme de un humano… además; ¿dices amor? –la palabra la menciona con burla. –Ese sentimiento yo no lo sentiré jamás, es absurdo que siquiera lo menciones, para mi que ya terminaste de volverte loco.

- ¿Tú crees? –Gabriel sonríe burlón—Yo creo que estoy muy cuerdo, tu eres la que se volvió loca, no debiste salir del inframundo, el venir aquí te afecto… por si las dudas mi querida Dania, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo hacia los demonios o ángeles que se enamoran de humanos? –la pelinegra aprieta fuerte los puños. –Se que lo sabes, igual te lo repetiré por si se te olvido. –dice con diversión. –Se les castiga quitándole la inmortalidad, convirtiéndolos en simples humanos. –Dania apretó más fuerte los puños, casi enterrándose las uñas. –Mi señor más que tomar como castigo lo toma como regalo, porque para él es hermosa la mortalidad porque así se aprecia más la vida. Pero algo me dice que tú piensas como yo: ser humano es asqueroso, ser mortal es denigrante. Se que vas perdiendo tus poderes y ese es el inicio que le dará fin a tu inmortalidad. –Gabriel la mira con lastima.

- Sólo son imaginaciones tuyas; yo aún conservo mis poderes y no siento nada más que asco por los humanos. –Dania lo mira con fastidio.

- ¿Enserio? –Gabriel alza ambas cejas. –¿Y porque esa herida no ha sanado? –Gabriel apunta su brazo derecho.

Dania voltea y se contiene para no mostrar sorpresa al ver una de las mordidas que un humano muerto dio en su brazo arrancándole un trozo de piel.

- La llevas desde que entraste, lo recuerdo bien y no ha sanado siendo que debería haberlo hecho ya… agradece que aun eres inmune a ese gusano asqueroso gracias a que aun conservas sangre demoniaca.

Dania posa su mano en el brazo, intentando hacer cerrar la herida como hace rato cerro la que le hizo Sakura, mas esta no cerro haciendo que frunza el seño. Gabriel quito su mano y poso la suya sobre la herida, empleándole energía y al instante está cerro.

Danai no podía sentirse más humillada, un ángel le ha cerrado una herida, mas aparento como si eso no le importara.

- Eres muy mona como para dejar que esa herida marque tu linda piel. –Gabriel le sonríe divertido. –Aunque ahorita intentes hacerlo, pronto no podrás negar esos sentimientos mi querida Dania. –Gabriel la toma de los hombros y la voltea. –Para mí, mi querida Dania el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay, pero me es denigrante cuando alguien como tu se enamora de un humano. –dice con desprecio, tomándola de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro para verla mejor ya que ella es más baja que él.

- Metete esto en la cabeza Gabriel: yo no amo a nadie, ese sentimiento jamás lo tendré. –Dania lo mira con frialdad.

- Encantadora, admito que desde que te vi hace cinco años me cautivaste. –exclama con diversión para después reír de forma melodiosa provocando que un aterrador gruñido fluya de la garganta del demonio.

Gabriel alza su mano derecha al techo y hace abrir una abertura justo en el momento que une sus labios con los de Dania. Esta se quedo quieta con los ojos abiertos, mirando con furia los ojos del ángel que la miran con burla.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Kakashi llegaron al lugar donde esta Sakura viéndola pelear contra un ejercito de resucitados. Al instante se le unieron a la pelea.<p>

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dice molesta Sakura mientras pelea.

- Evitando que hagas una locura. –dice Sasuke molesto mientras pelea también.

- Se agradecida Sakurita, Sasukito estaba muy preocupado por ti, tanto que fue a pedir mi ayuda. –dice con burla Kakashi mientras le corta la cabeza a un resucitado con su tridente.

- ¡Yo no te pedí ayuda! –exclama molesto Sasuke mientras le corta la cabeza a un par de resucitados con su espada.

Sakura suspiro resignada mientras dispara sus flechas espirituales a varios resucitados, en eso una abertura se abrió debajo de Kakashi haciéndolo caer y al instante se cerró.

- ¡Kakashi! –exclama Sasuke dispuesto a ir hacia donde cayo, pero un par de resucitados se lo impidieron por lo que salto hacia atrás.

- Mantente en guardia Sasuke, eso mismo le pasó a Dania. –Sakura pega su espalda a la del pelinegro que frunce el seño molesto al saber que la peli-rosa fue ahí con el demonio.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sobre su trasero al suelo haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor, pero ensancha los ojos al ver frente a él a ese ser con alas blancas besando los labios de Dania. Cayó justo al costado de ellos. Kakashi frunció el seño, sintiendo su sangre hervir de molestia.<p>

Dania empuja furiosa a Gabriel, alejándola un poco de ella y mira de reojo a Kakashi que la mira furioso. Gabriel posa su mirada llena de desprecio hacia Kakashi.

- Sinceramente no es la gran cosa… no entiendo como ese asqueroso humano ha logrado ser tu perdición. –dice con fastidio al momento que una luz celestial lo rodea y a los pocos segundos desaparece.

- ¿Un demonio? –Kakashi la mira de forma penetrante.

- Un ángel. –aclara con molestia y Kakashi ensancha los ojos sorprendido, jamás había visto un ángel y le sorprendió que este tuviera algo con un demonio.

- No sabia que tuvieras un romance con un ángel ¿también te gusta corromperlos?

- No digas tonterías, yo jamás me fijaría en un ángel. –dice con desprecio.

- Entonces tienes una forma muy rara de mostrarle tu desprecio. –Kakashi se pone de pie con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? –Dania sonríe con burla. –Cautivo hasta los ángeles y deje que me besara para que tenga un recuerdo mío. –el demonio agita una mano, restándole importancia.

- Oh. –Kakashi camino hacia ella, la tomo de las solapas y la miro con pereza mientas que ella alzo ambas cejas. –supongo que el toque de un humano te es menos asqueroso que el de un ángel. –sin más Kakashi estampo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso brusco y apasionado.

Dania ensancho los ojos sorprendida, no quería responderle pero su cuerpo reacciono ante el contacto como si lo deseara con ferocidad y respondió el beso, cerrando los ojos.

Kakashi se maldijo mentalmente, se había abstenido de hacerlo, y ahora por impulso la beso, ese sabor, ese olor y la sensación lo enloqueció. Con solo besarla comienza a excitarse, por lo que rompió el beso rápidamente antes de que pierda el control por completo y la miro tranquilo, ocultando sus emociones.

Dania frunció el seño, le molesto que rompiera el beso cuando lo estaba disfrutando, pero le molesto más al darse cuenta que ya no puede leer sus emociones cuando antes podía hacerlo con una facilidad como lo es respirar.

- Vámonos de aquí. –dice Dania haciendo como que nada paso y Kakashi asintió aparentando los mismo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente lograron deshacerse de todos los resucitados, no son fuertes pero si molestos, pero no están cansados y heridos.<p>

Sakura y Sasuke se disponen a buscar a Kakashi y Dania cuando de pronto el piso se agrieta frente a ellos viendo a Dania y Kakashi salir de este, cayendo de pie frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué paso Dania? –Sakura la mira con seriedad.

- El socio del asesino de su familia quería tener una charla conmigo. –dice indiferente ignorando la sorpresa de los varones.

- ¡¿Le sacaste información?! –pregunta exaltada Sakura.

- No mucha mi señora, solo que el hombre que busca es un hibrido de demonio. –_La información de la bruja sirvió de algo_—Dania suspira con pesadez.

Los tres cazadores ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Un ángel asociado con un hibrido de demonio… eso es bizarro. –Kakashi se muestra despreocupado viendo como sus dos alumnos muestran más sorpresa.

- ¡¿Tiene la ayuda de un ángel?! –exclama Sakura sorprendida.

- ¡Eso es imposible, los ángeles no son malos! –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada hacia esos dos, pensando que mienten.

- Eso pensé yo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos. –Kakashi cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca, en una pose despreocupada.

- Por esa razón me fue imposible atraparlo y traerlo ante usted mi señora… ese ángel no es uno cualquiera, sino un arcángel y su poder es tan grande como el mío.

Kakashi quito su expresión despreocupada y mostro sorpresa al igual que sus alumnos.

- Ese ángel incluso ayuda a ese hibrido a crear esos demonios con humanos. –Sakura frunce el seño molesta. – ¿Qué traman?

- No tengo ni idea mi señora, ese arcángel es tan extraño, odia a los humanos, eso fue todo lo que entendí de la sarta de idioteces que me dijo. –Dania sonríe de forma falsa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

* * *

><p>Adentrándose a la aldea se ve a Kakashi y a su lado Dania que sobre su cabeza tiene a Kuro, ninguno se mira o dirige la palabra, están más ocupados en torturarse en sus pensamientos. Atrás de ellos van Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales también han ido callados, pensativos con lo que se acaban de enterar.<p>

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar? –Sasuke se lo pregunta en un susurro mientras la mira de reojo.

Sakura solo inclino su rostro hacia abajo y Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños, sabe porque fue ahí, lo sospecha.

- Si vas a vengarte te dije que me uses a mí, no a ese demonio. –susurra furioso.

- Jamás podría usarte a ti Sasuke. –le susurra ella mirándolo de reojo y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Al menos déjame ayudarte. –Sasuke tomo su mano, apretando el agarre y Sakura también la apretó, sin mirarlo, manteniendo su mirada agachada.

Kakashi miro hacia atrás y sonrío levemente bajo su mascara, luego su mirada se poso en Dania que también mira de reojo hacia atrás y tiene expresión de asco.

- ¿Te da asco el amor? –pregunta con burla, ignorando ese vuelco en el pecho.

- Si. –Dania posa su vista al frente.

- _Estoy jodido… no solo me he enamorado, sino que lo he hecho de un demonio que le da asco el amor como todos los de su clase_ –Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro, hace días que se había dado cuenta que no es sólo deseo, que hay algo mas y hace un par de días se dio cuenta que es ese algo más, no va negar lo que siente, no a si mismo, pero le molesta haber caído en el amor y por un demonio.

* * *

><p>Se ve una habitación donde solo hay una gran cama, un ropero, un peinador, un sillón y un escritorio.<p>

En el sillón que esta cerca de la ventana se ve sentada a una hermosa mujer madura de largo cabello rubio que lo lleva suelto, cayéndole en cascadas sobre los hombros. Su cuerpo tiene curvas bien definidas pero lo que más sobresalen son sus senos. Tiene unas facciones hermosas, piel clara y unos grandes ojos color miel, los cuales se ven vacíos, sin vida y brillo. Lleva puesto solo un camisón de seda trasparente color verde que le queda abajo del glúteo, dejando ver la finísimas bragas del mismo color hechas con encaje, no lleva sostén y al transparentarse el camisón deja ver sus rosados pezones.

La mujer mira hacia la ventana, estira su mano tocando ese escudo que rodea toda la habitación y que le impide salir.

La puerta de la habitación se abre haciendo que los ojos opacos de la mujer se posen en ella viendo entrar a la única persona que entra a esa habitación.

Es un hombre alto, con músculos marcados pero sin verse exagerados. Tiene una larga cabellera color negra, algo alborotada sus facciones son muy apuestas; sus ojos son rasgados de un intenso color rojo que muestran lujuria al ver a la mujer. Viste un pantalón levemente holgado y una playera sin mangas que le queda ceñida, definiendo sus músculos.

- Ven aquí querida. –el hombre extiende su mano hacia ella mientras con la otra cierra la puerta.

La mujer sumisa se acerca a él, se canso de pelear, intentar evitar ser tomada por él, siempre la toma a la fuerza, mejor resignarse, además no tiene nada porque pelear, así que sólo deja su mente en blanco y deja que él la tome cuantas veces quiera.

La mujer se detiene frente a él y este al instante toma sus grandes senos en sus manos y los masajea, para después inclinar su cabeza y tomar uno de los pezones sobre la fina tela, humedeciéndola con su saliva, succionándolo con ansias.

- ¿Dime querida? ¿Te gusta como chupo tus senos? –pregunta burlón, alzando la mirada.

- Si. –contesta con monotonía haciéndolo fruncir el seño, no le gusta que no muestre nada de emoción o excitación.

- Si sigues con esa actitud no te daré la buena noticia que te tengo. –el hombre se endereza y la toma de la barbilla, más la mujer siguió sin expresar nada, no sintiendo interés por lo que le dirá, así que furioso acerca su rostro al oído de ella. –Tu hija esta viva, la acabo de ver. –le susurra en el oído y la mujer ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Sakura. –susurra la mujer y lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

- Si, Sakura-chan, está viva. Sobrevivió aunque no creo que viva mucho, hizo un trato con un demonio. –dice con burla.

El rostro de la mujer se distorsiono mostrando profundo dolor y las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad de sus ojos.

- Cariño no te pongas así. –el hombre besa sus labios. –Si quieres la traigo para que este contigo.

- ¡No! –exclama alterada. –No Madara, por favor déjale, no le hagas nada a ella te lo suplico. –la mujer se pone de rodillas y lo mira suplicante.

- Mmm…. ¿Te cuidaras más? –el hombre alza ambas cejas.

- Hare lo que quieras.

- ¿Mostraras placer cuando te haga mía?

- Si.

- ¿Comerás mejor?, mira que debes cuidarte mucho, recuerda que ya no eres sólo tu... hay alguien que necesita de tu amor –dice con advertencia.

La rubia lleva una mano a su vientre, mordiéndose con fuerza su labio inferior.

- _(¿Cómo amar el hijo de alguien como él?)_ –la rubia llora con más ganas.—Lo prometo, solo deja que Sakura viva su vida, déjala en paz.

- Entonces mientras mantengas tus promesas yo no le hare nada a Sakura-chan… mientras ella no me haga enojar.

- _(Sakura por favor, mantente alejada de este desquiciado)_

Madara la tomo de los brazos, alzándola y se arrodillo posando sus labios en su vientre.

- Ya seremos una familia Tsunade… sé que estas feliz como yo, y no hay necesidad de que extrañes a Sakura-chan, porque en siete meses tendrás a mi hijo para cuidar y mimar, y no te dejara sentir tan sola cuando yo no pueda estar contigo. –dice con algo de diversión.

- _(Siempre me pregunte ¿por que este enfermo se obsesiono conmigo? Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, cambiaria el momento que lo conocí) _—la mujer aprieta los puños con frustración.

Tsunade lo complacerá en todo lo que quiera, ahora que sabe que su hija esta viva y si sabe que complaciendo a ese loco no le hará nada a su querida y amada hija, no le importa rebajarse y ser el juguete sexual de ese loco, incluso puede criar a su hijo con tal de que su hija este a salvo.

**Continuará**

**O.O sas, madara esta obsesionado con Tsunade, la cual sigue viva O.O**

**se ke no e actualizado mis demas fic, pero la vdd ando corta de tiempo y como tenia mucho sin subir un fic sasusaku, pss subi ste dl cual tengo varios caps escritos u.u... **

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRIS**


	21. Un demonio más

**Un demonio más**

Es una noche donde las nubes obstruyen la luz de la luna. En uno de los callejones de un viejo poblado se ve a un hombre encajarle una navaja a otro hombre, dejándolo caer al suelo desangrándose y quejándose del dolor. Ante sus ropas se ve que el hombre tirado es adinerado.

El atacante se inclino y comenzó a despojar de sus pertenencias valiosas y dinero de la victima. Ya terminando su tarea voltea dispuesto a huir, pero no avanza ni un paso al ver en la entrada del callejón a una mujer de cabellera negra, tan hermosa que le parece irreal.

- ¿Qué pasa muñeca? –los ojo del hombre reflejan perversión y se pasa la lengua por los labios de una forma lasciva.

- Busco algo para comer. –Dania se relame los labios dándole un aire sádico y el hombre se los relame también.

- Ven acá muñeca, tengo algo de leche para ofrecerte. –el hombre se desabrocha los pantalones, y cuando esta por bajárselos hace una mueca del dolor al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared y una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

El hombre abre los ojos topándose con unos rojos como la sangre que lo miran hambrientos.

- ¿Qué eres? –pregunta asustado e intentando zafarse, pero la mujer es mucho más fuerte que él.

- Tu alma...—Dania lo olfatea del cuello sacándole un quejido. –Huele realmente bien… no solo eres un asqueroso ladrón, sino también has matado, violado y torturado… simplemente delicioso – el hombre ensancha los ojos y se estremeció cuando la mirada sádica del demonio se puso en la suya.

Dania coloca su mano libre frente a su cara y el hombre abre los ojos espantado. El alma del hombre comienza a salir de su cuerpo, sacándola completamente, entonces el demonio deja caer el cuerpo ya sin vida que quedo con los ojos abiertos, completamente en blanco.

- Buen provecho. –Dania mira con burla el cuerpo del hombre para después dirigir su mirada al alma, dispuesta a devorarla.

* * *

><p>En un gran salón de te estilo oriental se ve a Gabriel recargado en el marco de la puerta corrediza, mirando hacia afuera con tranquilidad. Al oír unos pasos miro hacia la otra entrada viendo entrar al salón a Madara.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres Gabriel? Debe ser algo muy importante como para que me hayas interrumpido mientras disfrutaba a mi mujer. –dice con fastidio, mirándolo exasperado.

- ¿Sabes? Tu haces que sienta lastima por esa humana… no te ama, libérala o mátala –dice con fastidio y los ojos de Madara se pintaron de un rojo intenso.

- ¡Me ama ya te lo he dicho! ¡Incluso va darme un hijo! –exclama alterado.

- Haber si esta vez no pasa lo mismo que las veces pasadas. –Gabriel roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Esos bebés no se lograron porque ella no se alimentaba bien… pero ahora si lo va hacer, la he motivado. –Madara se sienta en uno de los cojines que están ahí y afila su mirada hacia Gabriel.

- Estas obsesionado.

- ¡Enamorado! –aclara con énfasis y el ángel roda los ojos nuevamente.

- Enserio no sé que ven en los humanos. Eres un hibrido, uno de los más fuertes que han existido, incluso me atrevo asegurar que eres aun más fuerte que un demonio de alto rango y te has obsesionado con un humano, como ese otro demonio.

- Tsunade ya no es una humana normal. –Madara mira hacia afuera con tranquilidad.—He combinado parte de mi sangre con la de ella, ahora ella es…

- Como su hija… oh, no claro que no. Su hija puede ser mucho más poderosa, ella lleva sangre de uno de los mejores demonios, si te descuidas ella podrá acabar contigo y tomar su venganza. –Gabriel lo mira con burla.

- ¿Solo has venido a decir idioteces?... porque de ser así…

- No, vengo a decirte algo que nos puede beneficiar mucho y hacernos avanzar demasiado en nuestros propósitos. –aclara con indiferencia y Madara lo mira con interés. – ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los ángeles?

- Sabes que no. –Madara bufa con fastidio.

- Mi señor junta las almas mas puras, nobles y hermosas que tiene en su reino y las convierte en un ángel. –dice con admiración. –Analizando he llegado a la conclusión que hacer demonios no es diferente. –Madara muestra más interés y Gabriel lo mira con intensidad. –Podemos juntar las almas más retorcidas, sucias y asquerosas para crear demonios.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira, me vino una idea. –Gabriel se acerca a él y se pone en cuclillas frente a él. –Unimos todas esas almas y la metemos a un humano que tenga un alma perturbada, y para lograr que el contenedor resista esas almas podemos hacer su cuerpo más fuerte que el de un humano antes del proceso; combinando sangre de demonio con la sangre del humano que será el contenedor… así crearemos al mejor de los demonios, completamente obediente a nosotros, sus creadores… si funciona podemos hacerles los mismo a tus hombres y así tendremos un ejército de demonios poderosos listos para acabar con la humanidad.

- ¿Y quién será el conejillo de indias? –Madara sonríe de forma sádica. –Uno de mis cazadores podría ser, sus almas están corrompidas, son ambiciosos, asesinos…

- Tengo pensado alguien mejor para conejillo de indias, y creo que es el mejor candidato, de esa forma si no funciona este experimento no desperdiciaremos la vida de esos humanos que sinceramente nos son de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- ¿Qué opinas de esa humana de cabello rosa? –Madara ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Ella ya posee sangre de demonio que se ha combinado con la suya… y si el experimento llega a fallar tu te libras de un estorbo que desea matarte… y yo, también salgo ganando funcione o no el experimento. –Gabriel sonríe de esa forma tan cálida que no hace contraste con su verdadera personalidad.

- Espero que tengas un plan de cómo traerla a nosotros sin que ese demonio que la protege se de cuenta. –Madara sonríe de forma espeluznante.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¡Vamos! Cambien, cambien. —<em>Dania está frente al espejo del baño, mirando furiosa su reflejo. –_Vuélvanse rojos maldita sea, tórnense del color de la sangre)_ –Dania frunce el seño, sus ojos siguen siendo platas.

Después de unos minutos de intentarlo finalmente se pusieron rojos y sin dejarlos regresar al otro color tomo una navaja, se corto la palma de su mano izquierda, dejando caer la sangre en el lavabo. El demonio mira de forma penetrante la herida, se supone debe cerrar al segundo en que se la hizo y no fue así. Un gruñido bestial sale de su garganta al ver la herida cerrar poco a poco, de forma más lenta de lo que cierran las de Sakura.

- _(¡Maldita sea! Cosas que me eran tan normales como le son a los humanos respirar, me están costando mucho trabajo hacerlas… ni siquiera devorando decenas de almas cada noche funciona para que todo regrese a la normalidad… tengo que encontrar una solución y rápido. El cumplir con la venganza de Sakura para poder tomar su alma e irme a mi mundo no es opción, no puedo matar a Gabriel con mis poderes inestables. La única solución que hayo…)_ –los ojos del demonios adquirieron un brillo aterrador.

* * *

><p>Dania va saliendo del baño y se sorprende al ver a Sakura sentada en la cama, mirándola de forma penetrante. El demonio agradeció ser buena ocultando sus emociones, ella no debió sorprenderse al ver a Sakura ahí, es cierto que no sabia que estaba en casa, ya que todas las noches sale ordenándole no seguirla y no necesita hacerlo para saber a donde va, cosa que la enfurece más al no poder hacer nada.<p>

Pero lo que más le sorprendió es no haberla sentido cerca, eso le enfureció y se contuvo las ganas de gruñir furiosa.

- ¿Por qué huele a tu sangre?

- Me hice un corte lavando el baño. –el demonio agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Tu? ¿Cortándote accidentalmente? –pregunta mostrando incredulidad.

- Mi señora, no soy perfecta. Los accidentes pasan. –Dania le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Sakura suspira con pesadez, restándole importancia, no es eso lo que realmente quiere saber.

- ¿Dónde sales todas las noches?

- ¿Sabe que salgo? –Dania muestra burla. –Pensé que estaba tan ocupada en ser follada por ese humano que ni cuenta se daba. –una almohada se estampa en el rostro del demonio que al caer dejo ver a este con la misma expresión burlona. –Me ha descalabrado mi señora. –dice con burla.

- Andas muy graciosita ahora. –Sakura afila su mirada. –Responde mi pregunta. –ordena furiosa.

- Mi señora, llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo que mi estomago esta hambriento… aprovechando que no esta me voy de caza. –el demonio vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja y Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- En vez de perder el tiempo así deberías seguir investigando sobre el paradero del asesino de mi familia.

- Oh… ¿aun quiere mi ayuda para eso? pensé que su amado la iba a ayudar.

- Estúpida. –Sakura se pone de pie, dispuesta a salir de la habitación. –Tengo hambre. –dice deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

- Mi señora… su alma ya no es de mi agrado.

- ¿Y? –Sakura la voltea a ver sobre su hombro con burla. –Ese no es mi problema, cumple con el contrato y seme útil.

Dania afila su mirada hacia ella y Sakura mostró satisfacción al verse invertidos los papeles esta vez.

* * *

><p>Dania preparo la mesa, sirviendo la comida, estando todo listo para que Sakura coma.<p>

Alza la mirada al oír unos pasos viendo a Sakura entrar siendo acompañada por un aflojerado Kakashi. Cuando los ojos del demonio se toparon con los de Kakashi, ella desvió la mirada frustrada y el peli-plata alzo ambas cejas extrañado, por lo general ella le sostiene la mirada, pero lleva días sin hacerlo, de hecho no lo hace desde que tuvieron el encuentro con ese ángel, incluso ha notado que lo ha estado evitando y eso le enfurece, no sabe cuando se cambiaron los papeles y es el demonio el que lo evita ahora.

- ¿Mi señora me va a necesitar? –Dania mira a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito salir. –dice indiferente.

- Vete… la verdad no me gusta comer contigo cerca, me provocas nauseas. –dice con desprecio.

- Me retiro. –sin más Dania sale de la cocina.

- _(Otra vez no se queda mientras comemos como lo hacía antes)_ –Kakashi suspiro con pesadez y se fue a sentar en la silla para comer al igual que Sakura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Sakura mira seria a Kakashi.

- ¿De qué hablas? –el peli-plata la mira curioso.

- Al principio no lo note, pero lleva días en los que cuando estas tu ella pide permiso para irse.

- No tengo ni la menor idea… tal vez le he empezado a provocar asco. –Kakshi agita una mano restándole importancia, ocultando lo que la verdad le provoca esa idea.

- Bueno… supongo es lo mejor, de esa forma dejas de ser su juguete. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kakashi se dispone a comer.

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento se ve a Sayumi quien está sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando tranquila hacia las hojas de cerezo que comienzan a caerse y secarse debido a que el otoño se acerca.<p>

- ¡Sayumi-chan!

La pelinegra alza la mirada, viendo al rubio correr hacia donde esta ella, teniendo una sonrisa amigable y alzando sus manos para llamar su atención.

El rubio llego a ella y la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto Sayumi-chan, me alegra que ya estés de regreso! –dice meloso, restregando su mejilla con la de la muy sonrojada chica.

- También te extrañe. –la pelinegra responde el abrazo, embriagándose por el aroma que desprende el cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? –el rubio se separa de ella, quedando hincado al frente.

- Bien. –la pelinegra se rasca la nuca apenada. –Extrañaba el lugar donde nací, por eso me quede varios días. Mi padre se quedo gustoso conmigo, al igual que el lame botas y el estúpido. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Kabuto fue? –Sayumi asintió resignada. –¿Y quién es el estúpido? –el rubio la mira curioso.

- El Uchiha ojeroso, ese pedante, estúpido y mal nacido. –exclama rencorosa y Naruto sonrío divertido. –Se la paso molestándome cada que tenia oportunidad, es un pesado.

- Itachi-nii es algo juguetón y burlista, pero es buena persona. Cuando la ocasión lo requiere ayuda mucho a quienes aprecia o quiere.

- Puede ser, pero a mí ya me agarró como su juguete al que molesta.

- Eso es porque le caes bien. –dice divertido. –Itachi-nii suele molestar mucho a las personas que le caen bien… sino le cayeras bien te ignoraría.

- Prefiero caerle mal. –la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro.

- Aunque también molesta mucho a las personas que le parecen estúpidas. –Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Oh con eso me has animado Naruto. –la chica entrecierra su mirada hacia él y el rubio se rasca la nuca apenado.

- No lo decía por ti, sino por las demás personas que molesta mucho… a Sasuke lo suele molestar mucho más.

- ¡Pero con él es justificable! –exclama alterada.

- Si, los hermanos mayores suelen molestar a los hermanos menores, por eso le pido a mi madre que me de un hermano menor, pero sale que no porque conmigo tiene, que yo le quite las ganas de tener más hijos. –el rubio se rasca una mejilla mostrándose pensativo, aun no le haya razón a las palabras de su mami y a Sayumi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Yo decía que es justificable que moleste a Sasuke porque es un estúpido. –aclara Sayumi.

El rubio parpadea un par de veces y suelta la carcajada, dándole la razón a las palabras de su amiga.

- Los únicos estúpidos aquí son ustedes.

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Sasuke fulminarlos con la mirada por lo que ambos sonríen nerviosos.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento ha terminado, se ve a Sasuke sentado en el pasto, Sakura está a su lado sentada también, teniendo sus manos apoyadas hacia atrás en el pasto. Naruto esta acostado, con sus brazos y piernas abiertas, recuperándose del duro entrenamiento, como que ahora su sensei anda de mal humor y se desquito con ellos con el entrenamiento. Sayumi está sentada estilo indio, bebiendo algo de agua para recuperar líquidos.<p>

- Los veo mañana… espero sean puntuales.

- ¡No le queda decir eso! –exclama molesta Sayumi, más Kakashi dio media vuelta y se alejo ignorándola.

- ¿Le pasa algo a sensei? –Naruto mira curioso a Sakura, haciendo que los otros dos también la miren.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada.

- Porque vives con él Sakura-chan… debes saber el motivo por lo que ahora nos entreno como si fuéramos a ir a una guerra dattebayo.

- Ni idea… podemos vivir en la misma casa pero yo no me meto en sus cosas, no soy tan cotilla como él.— Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia.

Sasuke asintió apoyándola mientras que a los otros dos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué opinan de ir a comer helados? –pregunta emocionado el rubio.

- ¿No estabas muy cansado hace un momento? –Sasuke lo mira como si fuera un anormal.

- Un helado me quita el cansancio. –dice de forma heroica, posando su mirada al horizonte y Sasuke lo miro como si fuera un anormal idiota.

- Hace calor, también se me antoja un helado. –Sayumi le sonríe amigable al rubio.

- ¿Qué dices tú Sakura-chan? –el rubio mira a su amiga haciendo que Sasuke también la mire de reojo.

- Tengo ganas de uno de esos sándwich de helado. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Genial! –el rubio alza las manso emocionado y Sayumi alza ambas cejas, extrañada, no pensó que aceptara ir. –A ti ni te pregunto teme; yendo Sakura-chan tu vas hasta a una feria de dulces, sin importar que no te gusten. –el rubio lo mira de forma juguetona.

- Dobe. –dice entre dientes, volteando su rostro a un lado para ocultar su sonrojo y Sakura alza su vista al cielo haciéndose la desatendida, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas es apreciable.

* * *

><p>Sayumi pensó que fue cambiada de dimensión, no solo noto que el pelinegro se sonrojo, sino también que lo hizo Sakura, además que ha notado que es menos mamona que cuando llego.<p>

* * *

><p>Dania va entrando a la casa, al pasar por la sala diviso a Kakashi acostado en el sillón boca arriba, teniendo los ojos cerrados y su novela abierta esta sobre su pecho.<p>

El demonio camino, acercándose a él, alzo su mano a la altura de su rostro, dejándola recta hacia abajo, con su afiladas garras visibles, sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios y sus ojos aunque esta vez no se tornaron rojos expresan un brillo sádico.

- _(Sakura no está, lo puedo matar con facilidad sin que ella llegue a interrumpir y me ordene que me detenga… cuando llegue será demasiado tarde, y aunque sepa que fui yo… solo me pondrá unos de sus patéticos castigos, incluso esto me puede beneficiar, la culpa por traerme aquí, por permitir que me quede a solas con él manchara su alma… matándolo es la solución perfecta, de esa forma esta tortura terminara)_

Dania dirige sus afiladas garras al cuello del peli-plata, pero a pocos milímetros se detiene, no puede hacerlo y eso la enfurece. Lo tiene ahí, dormido y no puede continuar, su cuerpo se inmovilizo.

El demonio muestra furia y frustración en su mirada, se siente patética, estúpida y humillada. Pero sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que Kakashi abre los suyos con tranquilidad, sus ojos no se ven adormilados.

- ¿Por qué dudas?... te sentí muy segura cuando te acercaste, termina lo que empezaste ahora. –dice con indiferencia, como si no le importara que lo mate.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te moviste? –pregunta furiosa y Kakashi desvía con aburrimiento su mirada.

- La verdad es patético, me canse de huir y si tanto asco te doy como para querer terminar conmigo adelante. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Tu no eres quien me da asco, tu haces que me de asco a mi misma. –Dania pela los dientes furiosa.

- Y tú haces que me sienta patético. –Kakashi toma la muñeca de la mano que ella aun tiene congelada sobe su cuello y la jala haciendo que caiga encima de él. –Ya no lo resisto más, me doy completamente por vencido. –Kakashi la toma del cabello, aluzándole el rostro a la vez que alza el suyo mientras se baja la mascara con su otra mano y estampa sus labios con los de ella.

_- (Apártalo… apártalo. No te hundas más)_ –Dania desea hacer tanto lo que su mente le exige pero su cuerpo no responde.

Ya le esta respondiendo el beso a Kakashi, lo está acariciando, está dejando que él toma sus glúteos y gime al sentir su pene chocar contra su vientre.

- Cometiste un error al no aprovechar y matarme, porque he decidido seguirte haciendo mía sin importar que sea patético. –dice sobre sus labios al romper el beso, para después volverla a besar con desesperación.

Dania gruño entre el beso, sintiéndose más patética al responderle y al sentirse excitada con sus palabras. Es la primera vez que un par de besos y unas palabras la ponen húmeda.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el pasto del parque están Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Sayumi. Tres de ellos comiéndose su helado, Sasuke solo compro un refresco en una maquina y lo bebe con tranquilidad.<p>

- ¿Naa? ¿No les traer recuerdos este parque? –el rubio mira el pasamanos con melancolía, reflejándose en este la imagen de ellos cuando niños pasando por él.

Sakura miro hacia los juegos, viéndose a ella misma ser empujada por sus dos amigos en el columpio. Sasuke al ver por el parque diviso a Naruto corriendo de su madre porque le va a dar una tunda por tumbarla mientras que Sakura y Sasuke son reprimidos por sus madres por tumbar a Kushina por accidente.

- A veces me gustaría regresar a ese entonces. –el rubio les sonríe amigable a sus dos amigos que le dedican una leve sonrisa.

Sayumi los miro tranquila, le hacia sentir una intrusa entre ellos.

- ¿Na Sayumi-chan? –el rubio le sonríe amigable. – ¿Me das de tu helado? –Naruto le hace ojitos de cachorro degollado. –Es que se me antojo.—a Sasuke y Sakura les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca porque no se le quite lo pediche.

Sayumi suspira resignada y le pasa su helado, el rubio toma un poco con la cuchara y la lleva a su boca, saboreando ese delicioso helado de chocolate.

- ¿Quieres probar el mío? –el rubio toma un poco con su cuchara y la extiende a ella.

- ¡Yo le agarro! –exclama avergonzada, teniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

Sakura y Sasuke alzan ambas cejas, no pasando desapercibido la reacción de la chica, pero les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Itachi aparece de la nada acostado en medio de ellos, tomando en su boca la cuchara que el rubio le extiende a la pelinegra, haciendo que Naruto y Sayumi se hagan hacia atrás asustados.

- Muy rico el helado, pero hubiera preferido que una linda chica me diera en la boca, en vez de un idiota. –Itachi saca la cuchara de su boca, ya que el rubio la soltó cuando se asusto.

- Oh entonces deja yo te doy un poco. –Sayumi molesta le estampa su helado en la cara, manchándosela con él e Itachi se sienta mirándola indignado.

Sasuke sonrió con burla, su hermano se lo merece, mientras que a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Oye es tierno que defiendas a tu novio por llamarlo idiota, pero no te desquites conmigo, hazlo con tía Kushina que se debió drogar durante el embarazo.

- ¡Oye! –el rubio lo mira ofendido, pero al caer en cuenta de algo. – ¡No somos novios! –exclama apenado al igual que Sayumi

- Oh... siendo así; Sayumi-chan hazte responsable y lame el helado de mi cara, no hay que desperdiciarlo. –dice con firmeza, pero lo único que recibe es el puño de la pelinegra estampándose en su cara. – ¿Sakura-chan tu si me vas a limpiar mi carita verdad? –Itachi voltea hacia Sakura, poniendo su mejor carita de ángel, pero solo recibió el puño de su hermano hundírsele en la cara haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los demás. – ¡¿Qué te ha dicho mamá de pegarle a tu hermano mayor?! –exclama molesto.

- Que te pegue solo cuando te lo merezcas. –Sasuke le sonríe con burla.

- Si… y esta vez no me lo merecía. –dice indignado. – ¿Sakura-chan me das de tu helado? –pregunta meloso.

Sasuke le arrebato lo que queda del helado a Sakura y se lo comió de un bocado mirando con superioridad a Itachi. Sayumi y Naruto los miran incrédulos.

- Aun quería helado. –a Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, teniendo su mano en posición que quedo cuando le quitaron el helado.

- ¡Sigues siendo un envidioso Sasuke! –exclama indignado. –Que cuando niño te pedía un juguete y me decías que no…

- ¡Porque lo querías para jugar a los quemados y siempre quemabas los míos! –exclama indignado.

- Que te pedía un oso de peluche y no me lo prestabas.

- ¡Porque jugabas a decapitarlos!

- ¡Que te pedía tu pelota y no me la prestabas!

- ¡Porque las pochabas!

- Ya más grandes que te pido pornografía y me cierras la puerta en la cara.

Sayumi los mira como un par de pervertidos, Naruto indignado; Sasuke tampoco ha compartido su pornografía con él y a Sakura se le marca su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡No tengo pornografías! –exclama indignado y Naruto entendió porque no la compartía con él.

- Solo que sea por eso que no me la prestabas. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Aun así sigues siendo un envidioso conmigo, no me presta ni a tu novia.

Naruto negó divertido al ver que Itachi sigue con esos juegos y Sayumi lo mira incrédula ante lo descarado que es mientras que Sakura tiene la cabeza llena de gotas de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Por qué no te mueres y me dejas ser hijo único? –Sasuke estampa su pie en la cara de Itachi y hace fuerza, pisándolo.

- Muérete tu Otouto, yo nací primero… es mi derecho ser hijo único porque por tu culpa me quitaron el trono. –alega Itachi tomando el tobillo de su hermano y haciendo fuerza para alejarlo de su hermosa cara, pero Sasuke hace fuerza para que no lo consiga.

Naruto sonríe con algo de nostalgia, tenía mucho sin ver esas infantiles peleas entre esos dos. Sakura suspiro con pesadez, mostrándose resignada al ver que no han cambiado, pero también sintiéndose algo nostálgica. Mientras que Sayumi se dio cuenta que esos dos están hechos por la misma mamá y el mismo papá, la loquera y estupidez delatan sus lazos de sangre.

* * *

><p>Por las calles se ve caminar a Sayumi alado de Sakura, ambas van a la par, caminando lo más rápido que pueden para que no las relacionen con los locos que van atrás.<p>

Atrás se ve a Sasuke caminar a la par de Itachi, ambos mirándose de reojo con ganas de matarse para ser hijos únicos, mientras Itachi le reclama lo mal hermano menor que es y lo poco agradecido que es con él, Sasuke se defiende aclarándole las razones por la que él es mal hermano menor, dejando en claro que es culpa por tener un pésimo hermano mayor.

Naruto va atrás de ellos riéndose a carcajadas, cada trapito que sacan de cada uno le provoca gracia.

- Un buen hermano menor debe admirar a su hermano mayor, y tú ni me respetas.

- Un buen hermano menor respeta a su hermano mayor, cuando dicho hermano mayor es maduro, pero tú tienes de maduro lo que yo tengo de moreno.

- ¡Agradezco ser hijo único dattebayo! –exclama el rubio divertido.

- ¡Cállate! –exclaman ambos Uchihas, hundiendo su puño en la cara del rubio y al sacarlo el pobre cayo hacia atrás inconsciente.

Sayumi que miro de reojo como noquean a su amigo por abrir su bocota suspira con pesadez regresando su vista al frente.

- Siempre le estas mirando.

- ¿Ah? –Sayumi mira de reojo hacia Sakura que mantiene su vista al frente.

- Siempre le estas mirando. –repite con fastidio, odia decir las cosas dos veces.

- ¡No es verdad! –exclama avergonzada. –bueno si, pero lo hago porque es muy idiota, chillón y siempre se mete en problemas, hay que tenerlo vigilado. –dice con seguridad, pero ese sonrojo no desaparece.

- Eso no te lo discuto… pero aun así le miras de más. –Sayumi sintió que humo le sale de las orejas porque alguien haya notado eso. –Como tu misma dijiste es un idiota y jamás se dará cuenta si no se lo dices.

- ¿De qué hablas? –exclama más avergonzada.

- Yo solo digo. –Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sayumi está por contestarle, pero detiene su paso al igual que Sakura, mirando al frente con recelo al hombre que esta parado a un metro frente a ellas.

Los chicos dejan su infantil discusión y también se detienen, mirando serios al desconocido y Naruto se sienta de golpe, mirándolo curioso. Los cinco pueden sentir que no es humano, el poder demoniaco que desprende es pequeño, aun así detectable a la cercanía.

Los tres varones al instante saltaron, colocándose delante de las chicas en una forma de escudo, haciendo que ambas femeninas chasquen la lengua con fastidio porque hagan eso, como si ellas fueran unas damiselas en peligro.

El chico frente a ellos aparenta tener a lo mucho los veinticinco años; su cabello lo tiene cortado en pequeñas capas llegándole abajo del cuello y es de color dorado; sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de un hermoso color verde esmeralda; sus facciones son tan hermosas que lo hacen parecer irreal y angelical, pero esa mirada fría y sangrienta lo hace ver intimidante; es alto y de cuerpo marcado. Lleva puesto un pantalón de cuero de color negro; una playera sin mangas del mismo material, es adornada con varias correas y deja ver parte de su torso cuadrado; cubriendo su frente lleva una bandana negra y para finalizar unos botines de casquillo adornados con unos cuantas correas.

- En esta aldea están prohibidos los demonios. –Itachi lo mira con frialdad, poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que los demás.

El peli-dorado desapareció de su campo de visión al momento que Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi fueron lanzados a los lados, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama Sayumi al ver al demonio mirar de forma espeluznante a Sakura quien ha tomado del cuello alzándola para que quede a la altura de su rostro.

Los tres chicos que se alzan adoloridos miran hacia Sakura al oír el grito de Sayumi y se lanzan para golpear al demonio, pero este elevo su energía haciendo que ellos salgan nuevamente lanzados hacia atrás junto con Sayumi que se disponía a ayudarla.

Sakura le cuesta respirar, aun así no se deja intimidar por la mirada del demonio y lleva sus manos a la muñeca de este intentando alejarlo.

- Tu sangre… tu sangre esta combinada con la de Dania, ¿por qué humana? –pregunta furioso y Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa porque mencione a Dania.

* * *

><p>Dania esta acostada boca arriba en el sillón, completamente desnuda y tiene su rostro en el cuello del peli-plata, mordiéndoselo para evitar gemir ante el orgasmo que esta teniendo. Kakashi que esta encima de ella con los pantalones en los tobillos y sin playera la penetra con salvajismo, y gruñe de placer al momento que se derrama dentro de ella.<p>

Dania ensancha los ojos y lo empuja con brusquedad, sacándolo de ella y haciendo que caiga del sillón. Rápidamente se pone de pie y comienza a buscar su ropa.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –exclama molesto Kakashi.

- Un demonio esta con Sakura. –dice ya estando vestida, se ha puesto la ropa a una velocidad impresionante y Kakashi ensancha los ojos ya que no lo siente.

- No debe ser poderoso, ella sabrá com…

- Su presencia la conozco y créeme, es muy poderoso. –Dania corre hacia la puerta y Kakashi se pone de pie rápidamente dispuesto a vestirse y seguirla. – _(¡joder! Uno de mis hermanos ha venido… solo espero que no haya sido mandado a matarme porque he deshonrado a mis hermanos)_

**Continuará**

**uyy, aora ke pasara con este demonio XD**

**jajajaja enserio, adoro como se pelean itachi y sasuke, es a huevo ke seguire poniendo mas peleas d estos dos hermanitos jajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado le cap n.n**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	22. Secuestrada

**Secuestrada**

Dania está volando con sus alas, agradeciendo que esta vez hayan salido nada más ordeno su cuerpo que aparecieran. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible, sabe que si ese demonio esta con Sakura notara la sangre de ella que hay en la peli-rosa y la va a matar, si eso pasa ella se quedara sin nada, aunque esa alma ya no tenga el sabor que tanto le gustaba, no piensa irse con las manos vacías.

El demonio ensancho los ojos cuando sus alas desaparecieron, haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo, sobre su brazo derecho y un gruñido desgarrador afloro de su garganta al sentir… ¿dolor?

- _(No, no, no, no, no… esto no puede ser, yo no puedo sentir dolor. Sabía que no debí ceder, que tenía que alejarlo, que debía matarlo) –_Dania se pone de pie sintiéndose frustrada, tocando con su mano libre su brazo, sabe que no es momento para eso.

La pelinegra se acerco a un árbol y golpeo su brazo varias veces para enderezarlo, el hueso se había zafado y tenía que acomodarlo cuando antes.

- _(Esto es insoportable, no sé como los humanos viven sintiendo esto al lastimare)_ –Dania se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar del dolor y al fin pudo acomodarse el brazo.

Sin esperar más empezó a correr y agradeció que su velocidad no haya disminuido, que no le este fallando y que sea tan rápida como lo era antes.

* * *

><p>Sakura patalea, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, y lucha desesperada porque la suelte pero el demonio es tan fuerte.<p>

Los demás están de rodillas al piso, frustrados, cada que se lanzan para atacarlo este los aleja con facilidad usando su energía.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke gruñe furioso y se lanza nuevamente, pero pasa lo mismo, no se le puede acercar ni un poco.

- Velkan.

El demonio y Sakura voltean a su costado mientras los demás alzan la mirada viendo a Dania mirando seria al peli-dorado.

- Dania. –el rostro del demonio se distorsiono, formando un infantil puchero mientras lagrimas se amontonan en sus ojos.

Sakura al ser la única de verlo por estar tan cerca le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, de la nada ese demonio dejo de ser intimidante, y si no la estuviera ahorcando hubiera caído estilo anime.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! –el demonio suelta a Sakura haciéndola caer al suelo y que se ponga en cuatro, respirando de forma acelerada mientras el demonio se echa encima de la pelinegra, tirándola de sentón al suelo y restriega su mejilla meloso con la de ella.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hacia Sakura, hincándose a su lado. –¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado mientras esta solo asintió.

En cuanto los demás miran incrédulos al demonio, la imagen del demonio fuerte e intimidante que tenía como primera impresión de él se ha ido completamente al caño.

- Eres mala Dania, no solo te fuiste sin despedir y sin dejar que onii-chan te de su lechita, sino que también llevas mucho tiempo lejos y sin mandar cartas. –dice con reproche, restregándose más en ella y Dania tiene la frente sombreada de negro, se preocupo por nada.

- ¡Es hermano mayor de Dania! –exclama Sayumi mostrándose igual de sorprendida que Sasuke y Sakura mientras que Itachi entrecierra su mirada hacia el demonio.

- ¿Se puede mandar cartas al inframundo? –Naruto mira curioso a sus amigos, pensando que es el único que no sabe que hay una oficina de correo especial para demonios, mientras que sus amigos caen estilo anime.

- Dania. –el demonio se aleja de la pelinegra y la toma de los hombros, mirándola serio.

- _(¡Joder! Ya se dio cuenta que estoy perdiendo mis poderes… con Velkan es impredecible lo que hará y eso da más miedo)_

- ¡Acabas de follar y no me esperaste para hacer un trió! –exclama indignado haciendo a Dania caer estilo anime mientras Itachi alza ambas cejas y los demás se sonrojan levemente. – ¡Eres mala, mala, mala, mala!... ¡onii-chan te enseño el buen sexo y tu no llevas a onii-chan a tus fiestas de sexo con humanos! –las lagrimas del demonio formaron una fuente al ir saliendo de sus ojos con intensidad.

- ¡Incesto! –exclaman sonrojados Sayumi y Naruto llevando sus manos a sus mejillas mientras forman una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

Sasuke y Sakura entrecierran la mirada e Itachi sonríe con perversión.

- Velkan… cuando te pones así me das miedo. –Dania se pone de pie y lo mira como bicho raro.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre dices eso?! –Velkan se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a patalear como niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, provocando que a los demás les resbalen varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Este es el poderoso demonio que te alerto? –Kakashi apareció alado de Dania y la mira como si estuviera tonta haciendo que esta entrecierre la mirada, mientras los demás alzan ambas cejas al no saber en qué momento llego.

Velkan con la nariz llena de mocos y lagrimas en los ojos se sienta para ver curioso al humano que llego, identifico el olor de él en el cuerpo de Dania y el de Dania en él, lo que significa que ella follo con él hace unos minutos, pero ensancha los ojos al ver su cuello.

- ¡Lo has marcado! –exclama sorprendido, poniéndose de pie y apuntando el cuello del peli-plata.

Dania chasquea la lengua, Kakashi alza ambas cejas mientras los demás miran el cuello de Kakashi en busca de una marca, identificando ahí una marca grande, rojiza que pronto se volverá morada.

- ¿Qué significa esto Dania? –Velkan cruza sus manos a la altura de su pecho y patalea con uno de sus pies, dando la imagen de madre reprimiendo a su retoño.

- Cierra el pico. –dice molesta, dando media vuelta para alejarse.

- Dania… ¿Qué pasa con tu presencia? –Velkan vuelve a reflejar frialdad en su mirada y seriedad en sus facciones.

Los demás se mantienen callados, mostrando extrañado por eso. Por otro lado Dania detiene su paso y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- Velkan hablemos de nuestras cosas donde no haya humanos. –Dania desparece del campo de visión de los demás y Velkan la imita al segundo.

- ¿Y ese quién es? –Kakashi mira aflojerado a Sakura.

- Dice ser el hermano mayor de Dania. –Sakura se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Y comete incesto con ella. –el rubio asintió un par de veces dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Oh. –Kakashi alza su mirada aburrida hacia el cielo, no dejando ver esa molestia que siente al oír eso.

- Genial… llega otro loco súper poderoso. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio e Itachi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hermano menor.

- _(Ese demonio no es el único en darse cuenta de que la presencia de Dania cambio… y creo que no soy el único)_ –Itachi mira con tranquilidad a Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Después de que se fueron los demonios cada uno tomo su rumbo. Naruto y Sayumi se fueron por la misma dirección al vivir casi por donde mismo. Sasuke e Itachi al vivir en la misma casa tomaron el mismo rumbo y lógicamente Kakashi y Sakura también tomaron el mismo rumbo.<p>

Sinceramente Sasuke quería pasar más tiempo con Sakura, pero sabía que estando ahí su hermano los seguiría y se la pasaría molestándolos. En momentos así Sasuke se lamenta que Itachi esté en la aldea, le gusta más cuando lo manda a misiones, unas muy largas.

Se ve a Naruto y Sayumi ir caminando a la par por las calles de la aldea, estando sumidos ambos en un cómodo silencio.

- Deberíamos avisarle a tu padre sobre la llegada de ese demonio. —Sayumi mira de reojo al rubio.

- Cuando llegue a casa lo hare. —el rubio le sonríe amigable y la pelinegra desvía su mirada al sentirse apenada al verle esa sonrisa. –Sayumi-chan. –ante el llamado la chica lo vuelve a mirar de reojo viéndolo mirar al frente con algo de melancolía. – ¿Tú crees que el amor perdona todo?

- Si es sincero sí. –las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron nuevamente y el rubio sonríe levemente sin mirarla.

- ¡Tienes razón! –dice enérgico. – ¡No hay que darse por vencido! –dice más enérgico alzando las manos.

Sayumi le sonríe levemente, la verdad no sabe de qué va el tema ni porque dice eso, pero le alegra verlo sonriendo así.

* * *

><p>En el bosque que está en las afueras de la aldea se ve a Velkan y Dania de pie estando frente al otro. Ambos reflejan seriedad en sus rostros y en la forma de mirarse.<p>

- Quiero explicaciones Dania… dime que mis suposiciones están mal.

Dania voltea su rostro a un lado, sin responderle nada provocando que Velkan frunza el seño mientras un salvaje gruñido brota de su garganta.

- ¡Eres una estúpida! –grita furioso. – ¿¡Cómo cojones fuiste a caer tan bajo!?—el peli-dorado aparece atrás de la pelinegra y la toma del cabello alzando el rostro, mirándola de forma penetrante. –Que hayas venido aquí a divertirte con humano no se te juzga. Eres joven, la menor de nosotros es razonable que quieras conocer y divertirte, pero no tenías que relacionarte tanto con ellos… tu error fue subestimarlos y creerte inmune a todo lo que ellos sienten. –dice con desagrado y Dania mantiene su mirada en él. – ¡Joder! –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios a la vez que la suelta.— Aunque estoy muy decepcionado y tenga presente que debería matarte no quiero hacerlo. –dice resignado. –Estas de suerte que yo haya sido quien te haya descubierto y no los demás, sabes que nuestros hermanos no dudaran en matarte, incluso castigarte antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Velkan estás aquí porque alguno de nuestros hermanos mayores o mi amo te envió por mi?—Dania lo mira seria.

- No. Quítate ese peso de encima, vine aquí porque quería verte… tenía mucho sin jugar con mi hermana consentida. —una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

- No tengo ganas de jugar. —Dania comienza a caminar, sino vienen a matarla ya no tiene por qué preocuparse.

- ¡Dania! –Velkan la llama con frialdad haciendo que esta detenga su paso y lo voltee a ver sobre su hombro. –Onii-chan te protegerá y te ayudara. –toda frialdad fue remplazada por una pose heroica que lo hace ver estúpido.

- Como digas. –la pelinegra sigue su camino, ignorándolo y Velkan desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuando yo diga eso tú debes chillar emocionada y lanzarte encima de mí gritando lo genial que me veo? –Velkan aparece enfrente de Dania haciéndola detener su paso y mirar con fastidio al peli-dorado que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. –Ahora ya sabes cuál es tu castigo por no complacerme.—dice firme.—Ponte en cuatro y alza el culo para que onii-chan te dé por el culo.

- Jodete. –Dania pasa alado de él siguiendo su camino y Velkan desencaja nuevamente su mandíbula.

- _¡Nunca ha rechazado mis castigos!_ –Velkan lleva sus manos a las mejillas y forma una perfecta "O" con su boca mientras sus ojos quedan en blanco.

Dania vuelve a detener su paso ya que Velkan apareció nuevamente frente a ella y la tomo de las solapas mientras la mira como desquiciado.

- ¡Dania deja de amar a ese humano y regresa al lado oscuro con onii-chan, así no perderás tus poderes! –dice desesperado, agitándola.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ningún humano, y sigo teniendo mis poderes tal cuales! –exclama furiosa, hundiendo su puño en la cara de Velkan.

Molesta quita su puño y sigue su camino, pero solo dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al sentir a Velkan atrás de ella, con su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo y posando su rostro sobre su hombro sintiendo su respiración sobre su oído.

- Haces bien en aun negarte a esta maldición que tú misma has provocado en ti… pero no nos hagamos idiotas, sabes que estás perdiendo tus poderes, tu presencia, yo lo siento y tú lo sabes. –Dania frunce el seño y aprieta sus puños. –Sabes que solo hay una forma de detener la transformación que estas teniendo.

- Déjame en paz— Dania se separa del y sigue su camino sin voltearlo a ver.

- _Ay mi querida Dania aun eres muy joven y has cometido muchos errores en tu juego. _–Velkan suelta un profundo suspiro mientras la mira alejarse.

* * *

><p>- ¿No le avisaras a Minato sobre el demonio que llego? –Sakura mira de reojo a Kakashi mientras se adentran en la casa.<p>

- Seguro lo hará Naruto. Yo hablare con Minato-sensei después, primero quiero saber más sobre ese demonio, así que si Dania no nos suelta la información que queremos la obligas. –dice despreocupado y Sakura asintió.

* * *

><p>Nada más llegaron a casa y Sasuke se fue directo al sótano, no piensa dejar de seguir investigando hasta que encuentre algo.<p>

La luz al ser abierta la puerta hace que alce la vista del pergamino viendo a Itachi recargado en pose chula en el marco de la puerta teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

Sasuke frunce el seño con fastidio, apenas y se separo de él hace cinco minutos y ya lo tiene ahí… ¿Qué no se cansa de joderle la vida?

- ¿Sigues buscando vaya a Kami-sama saber qué? –Itachi lo mira con burla.

- Si, así que lárgate. –Sasuke regresa su vista al pergamino.

- Que cruel Sasukito y yo que solo venia a ayudarte. –dice con falso pesar y Sasuke roda los ojos.

- Para empezar ni sabes lo que busco y no te lo diré porque no quiero, así que ve e intenta convencer a mamá y papá para que te den otro hermano menor al que molestes.

- Cuando fui a la aldea de Sayumi-chan me dio curiosidad saber si el jefe de la aldea tiene pergaminos interesantes, ya sabes, uno se aburre y necesita entretenerse. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia y Sasuke bufa con fastidio al ver que el desgraciado ignoro su comentario. –Así que me di una escapadilla de noche y entre a la bodega donde guardan los pergaminos secretos de la aldea… espero nuestra aldea tenga mejor vigilancia que la de ellos y sea más difícil adentrarse, porque de lo contrario estamos jodidos. —una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y Sasuke comienza a pensar en decirle esa información al jefe de la aldea donde vivía Sayumi para que arresten a Itachi. –Ahí encontré un pergamino que tal vez te pueda interesar… no te preocupes, no lo robe, solo lo leí. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Sasuke.

- No, de hecho lamento que no lo hayas robado, así tendría pruebas para que te refundan en el calabozo.

- Insisto: eres cruel y yo que solo intento ayudarte—dice con falso pesar.

- Itachi ni siquiera sabes porque leo tantos pergaminos. No sabes que busco, ¿cómo sabes que lo que encontraste en ese pergamino me va a interesar?—Sasuke lo mira con fastidio e Itachi amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Sabías que hay tres formas de romper el contrato con un demonio? –Itachi voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y lo mira divertido al notar la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Primera: que muera el demonio o el humano sea asesinado antes de que el demonio pueda tomar su alma. –Itachi levanta un dedo como enumerando y Sasuke frunce el seño. –Segunda:… —Itachi levanta otro dedo.—… que el humano que hizo el contrato se convierta en demonio, pero es imposible convertir un humano en demonio, y si fuera posible pienso que convirtiendo a un humano en demonio se perdería esa escancia que como humano poseía y eso sería como si ese humano hubiera muerto, incluso mucho peor. –Sasuke mira serio a su hermano, siempre le sorprende y admira cuando se muestra serio. –Tercera: … —Itachi levanta otro dedo. –… que el demonio se convierta en humano. Y creo que esta última es la que más te conviene, porque por mucho que lo intentes el demonio que tiene el contrato con quien quieres liberar es muy poderoso como para poder matarlo.

- Eso es imposible.—dice frustrado Sasuke. –Un demonio no puede ser convertido en humano.

- También lo pensé, pero quise investigar. –Itachi lo mira serio. –Pero ese pergamino tenía más información, no sabía si es verdadera pero ahora note algo que me hace pensar que lo que decía es verdad. –Itachi sonríe levemente y Sasuke lo mira ansioso. –Un demonio y un ángel pueden convertirse en humanos cuando uno de ellos se enamora de un humano…

- Es imposible que alguien como Dania se enamore de un humano. –Sasuke se muestra frustrado, sintiendo que la esperanza que tenia se perdiera.

- Que sea difícil no significa que sea imposible Sasuke. Para mi nada es imposible, cuando uno se lo propone lo logra… te confieso que cuando leí eso quise intentarlo, quise probarlo después de todo sabia que nada perdería y planee hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir que Dania se enamore de mi. —Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Te arriesgarías así sabiendo que no hay posibilidad de que logres enamorarla y solo consigas que te maten por intentar jugar con un demonio de ese nivel?

- Lo haría. —dice sin dudarlo. – Yo daría todo por las personas que amo Sasuke… y tú y Sakura-chan son dos de ellas. –Itachi divertido golpea con suavidad la frente de su hermano con dos de sus dedos.

Sasuke desvía la mirada avergonzado, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sobándose la frente.

- Pero no tengo que intentar enamorarla. Kakashi-senpai ya nos ayudo de forma consciente o inconsciente. –Itachi le sonríe divertido y Sasuke lo mira impresionado.

- ¿No me dirás que…? –Sasuke no puede formular la pregunta ante lo impresionado que esta.

- Es una sospecha, pero algo me dice que sí. Hoy note algo diferente en la presencia de Dania, se le ve inestable. —Sasuke frunce el seño porque él no lo noto. –Necesitamos saber si Kakashi-senpai y Dania tienen algo. Si es así tal vez nos ayude a hacer humana a Dania. Pero sabes lo discreto que es Kakashi-senpai con su intimidad, no nos dirá nada.

- ¡Yo me encargo de averiguarlo!-Sasuke se pone de pie rápidamente, sintiéndose animado y más cerca de liberar a Sakura, e Itachi amplía su sonrisa también sintiéndose feliz por eso mismo.

* * *

><p>Nada más Dania entro a la casa y Sakura apareció frente a ella mirándola con intensidad.<p>

- ¿Sucede algo mi señora? –Dania alza ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza que no siente.

- No te hagas la desatendida. Sabes perfectamente que quiero explicaciones.

- ¿Qué quiere que le explique exactamente mi señora?

- Todo sobre ese demonio. Dime quien es, que busca aquí, si es un problema para la aldea, etc.

- Como escucho; Velkan es mi hermano mayor mi señora.

- ¿Tenias sexo con tu hermano mayor? –Sakura la mira con desagrado.

- Soy un demonio. ¿Qué esperaba mi señora? –Dania muestra burla en su mirada y Sakura mostro más desagrado al verla.

- ¿Dices que es de tu nivel?—Sakura frunce el seño ya había notado lo poderoso que es, pero saber que es tan poderoso como Dania le da un mal presentimiento, mas cuando a ese demonio no se le puede controlar.

- Si mi señora. –Dania sonríe de esa forma que le cierra los ojos.

- ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué busca aquí?

- Solo vino a verme mi señora.

- Dile que se vaya. No lo quiero aquí.

- Lamento decepcionarla mi señora. Aunque yo le pida a Velkan que se vaya no tengo poder sobre él. Mi hermano hace lo que desea como todos mis hermanos.

- Tks…tú trajiste a ese demonio aquí, tú te desases de él. No quiero que cause problemas. —dice furiosa y Dania no borra su sonrisa.

- Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no haga nada que la moleste, e intentare hacer que se vaya cuanto antes.

Sakura chasquea la lengua sintiéndose molesta, mas al ver que el demonio no borra esa estúpida sonrisa que le retuerce el hígado.

- Tengo hambre… ponte a hacer algo de comer. –ordena cortante.

* * *

><p>Dania está frente a la mesa cortando algunos vegetales, enfocada en su tarea y mostrando indiferencia en su expresión.<p>

Kuro está sobre su cabeza acostado, con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abren mirando hacia la entrada y aúlla suavemente—_como lo haría un cachorro de lobo—,_ haciendo que la pelinegra alce la mirada hacia la entrada, ocultando su sorpresa al ver a Kakashi recargado de lado en el marco de la entrada mirándola de forma despreocupada.

- _¿Cuándo cojones llego ahí? ¿Por qué no lo sentí?... ¡Joder! Esto está muy mal, ni mi olfato lo detecto, ya hasta eso me está fallando._— Dania frunce el seño mostrando desagrado y Kakashi chasqueo la lengua, desviando la mirada, odia cuando ella lo mira así.

- Espero tu hermano no nos traiga problemas y si lo hace te hagas cargo de ellos. –dice con indiferencia.

- Lo hare. Ya me lo ordeno mi señora. — Dania regresa su atención a los vegetales que corta. – Velkan no será un problema, siempre me ha complacido en todo y al parecer seguirá haciéndolo. –dice con indiferencia y Kakashi frunce el seño.

- Ya me imagino lo mucho que te ha de complacer. –Kakashi se endereza y camina hacia ella. –No me sorprende que entre demonios haya incesto. –dice con desagrado colocándose atrás de ella, muy cerca para el gusto de Dania que apretó el mango del cuchillo.

- Los demonios de mi nivel somos creaciones de mi amo, por ende todos somos hermanos. A diferencia de los humanos nosotros no tenemos una madre y padre que nos haya dado vida. –Dania intenta aparentar indiferencia al hablar, indiferencia que no siente menos teniendo a Kakashi pegando mucho su cuerpo a su espalda, el sentir su aroma y respiración en su nuca hace que todo su cuerpo se tense. –_ Esto es insoportable y humillante… ¿y porque cojones le doy esas explicación? Que piense lo que quiera _–Dania aprieta con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

- ¿Tanto te desagrada mi cercanía? –Kakashi pega completamente su cuerpo al de ella, deleitándose con su aroma y pasando su mano por su brazo derecho, acariciándolo hasta llegar a su mano, rodeando en un puño el de ella que aprieta el cuchillo.

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- Pues acostúmbrate a sentir este desagrado como yo me he acostumbrado a tener esta adicción hacia ti. —Kakashi se baja la máscara con su mano libre y dirige sus labios al cuello de ella provocando que se muerda con fuerza el labio inferior y sus ojos muestren frustración porque su cuerpo no le responda y lo aparte de ella. –Yo me he resignado a lo que me provocas, tú deberías resignarte a sentir este desagrado porque no me va importar lo que tenga que hacer para tomarte cada que quiera. –susurra entre los besos húmedos que reparte por lo largo del cuello de ella.

- _Esto es lo más humillante que me ha pasado; estoy siendo sometida por un humano. Soy patética, mi cuerpo reacciona como el de un humano y lo peor es que me he excitado ante la sensación de ser dominada… ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? –_Dania aprieta con fuerza los parpados y suelta el cuchillo dejándolo caer en la mesa, para después apoyar sus manos en esta e inclinando su rostro para darle más acceso a Kakashi para que deguste todo lo que quiera de su cuello.

Kakashi al sentir como el cuerpo de ella relajarse se sintió satisfecho.

- _Podre ser el único de los dos que tenga sentimientos hacia el otro, pero esto me deja ver que ella me desea al grado de no negarse y eso me conforma por ahora. _–Kakashi llevo sus manos al vientre de ella acariciándolo y subiendo a sus senos mientras empuja su cadera hacia adelante haciéndola sentir su erección lo que le provoco un jadeo a Dania.

Kuro salto de la cabeza de la pelinegra hacia la mesa donde se acostó y cerro sus ojos, la cabeza de su ama ya no es buen lugar para dormir.

* * *

><p>Sakura está sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro el cual cierra de golpe y su ceño se frunce mostrando desagrado.<p>

- _¡No me jodas! ¡Esos dos piensan hacerlo en la cocina estando yo aquí y hambrienta!... puedo percibir el asqueroso aroma de excitación que desprenden ambos. –_Sakura frunce su nariz. –_Dania me va a oír_ –Sakura se pone de pie dispuesta a ir a pararlos, cuando la puerta es tocada y al percibir ese aroma tras de ella corre hacia esta dispuesta a abrirla.

- Sakura necesito hablar contigo. –dice serio Sasuke nada mas la peli-rosa le abrió.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas extrañada, pero su nariz se frunció y su frente se sombreo de negro al percibir ese aroma desagradable intensificarse más.

- Vayamos a otro lado. –dice tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él.

Sasuke no dijo nada porque es mejor hablar donde no esté el demonio para no prevenirlo, aun así se extraño.

* * *

><p>Sakura llevo a Sasuke lo suficiente lejos como para ya no percibir el olor de excitación y sexo de esos dos con los que vive. Llagaron hasta un campo de entrenamiento.<p>

- Mucho mejor. –Sakura suspira sintiéndose conforme por poder respirar ya bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke la mira extrañado, noto lo tensa que estuvo todo el camino.

- Es algo que enserio no querrás saber. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro y Sasuke mostro más curiosidad. –Mejor dime de que querías hablar conmigo.

- Descubrí tres formas de romper el contrato. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente.

- Que Dania o yo muramos, que yo me convierta en demonio o Dania deje de ser demonio. –recita con pesadez y Sasuke la mira sorprendido.

- ¡Lo sabías!

- Lo supe hace unas semanas, sino dije nada es porque se me hace ilógico que alguna de esas suceda. –Sakura se muestra tranquila. – Ni yo sé que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser Dania, pero con lo poco que he visto de su poder te puedo decir que matarla será imposible. Que yo me convierta en demonio además que no se puede es una solución a la que jamás recurriría, preferiría morir antes que ser uno de ellos. –dice con desagrado y Sasuke asintió con compresión. –Que Dania deje de ser demonio suena aun más ilógico que las otras dos. Que yo sepa un demonio jamás ha dejado de ser un demonio.

- Oh créeme Sakura, esa última es nuestra esperanza. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- _Pobrecito. No debí dejar que investigue tanto, ya perdió la razón. _—Sakura lo mira apenada, sintiéndose culpable de su desgracia y Sasuke le flaqueo la sonrisa y casi tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver como lo mira.

- No soy un idiota. –dice entre dientes.

- No dije eso. –Sakura no quita su mirada y Sasuke no pudo retener su tic nervioso.

- Itachi encontró algo muy interesante.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? –pregunta molesta.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama ofendido. –Sabes que no soy un chismoso. –Sasuke entrecierra su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Y cómo se entero? –Sakura también entrecierra su mirada mostrando recelo hacia él.

- No tengo idea como se entero, ya sabes que ese siempre se entera de las cosas y no dice como. –dice con molestia y Sakura suspiro sabiendo que eso es verdad. –El caso es que estuvo investigando por su parte. Cuando estuvo en la aldea de Sayumi acompañándola a ella y su padre se infiltro en las bodegas de pergaminos del jefe de la aldea…

- ¿Qué no es eso ilegal? Si la aldea se entera que hizo eso lo meten preso.

- Cien por ciento ilegal, pero ya sabes que aniki no tiene decencia. –Sasuke suspira resignado y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo que es verdad. –El caso es que ahí fue donde leyó esas tres formas para deshacerse del contrato de un demonio. También entre esos pergaminos descubrió la forma en la que un demonio puede dejar de ser un demonio.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta sorprendida e interesada haciendo que la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke regrese.

- Convirtiéndola en humana. –dice a todo estilo sabiondo.

- Sasuke ya no te presiones. Descansa un poco y luego buscamos con más calma más soluciones, seguro debe haber otra por ahí. –Sakura mira con lastima a Sasuke, como si él fuera un Naruto cualquiera, digo un idiota, haciendo que Sasuke se le borre la sonrisa y le regrese el tic nervioso.

- Ya sé que suena ilógico, pero ahí también decía la forma en la que un demonio puede convertirse en humano.

- Eso es imposible. Seguro Itachi te mintió para sacarte sopa. –dice resignada, soltando un profundo suspiro, no es la primera vez que Itachi hace eso, y Sasuke entrecerró su mirada al ver que su novia anda más mamona de lo normal.

- Itachi no mintió. –dice seguro, sabe que su hermano no jugaría con esto. –Un demonio o un ángel pueden convertirse en humano si se enamoran de un humano. –Sakura muestra algo de sorpresa.

- Tal vez enamorándose de un humano se puede terminar siendo uno, pero seamos lógicos Sasuke; un demonio no siente amor, menos uno como Dania. –dice resignada, puede sonar muy pesimista pero prefiere ser realista a ilusionarse con falsas esperanzas.

- Sé que suena imposible, pero Itachi me dijo esto: "puede ser difícil pero no imposible" –dice serio y Sakura se muestra sorprendida. –Yo quiero amarrarme a esa esperanza Sakura… además aniki dijo algo que tomo mi interés e hizo más grande mi esperanza.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunta con interés.

- Que ha notado un cambio en la presencia de Dania y que sospecha que es a causa de Kakashi.

Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida, ella no ha notado cambio en la presencia de su demonio por lo que alguien tan observador como lo es Itachi solo podría notarlo, pero lo que le causo sorpresa es saber que el Uchiha sepa que hay algo entre Dania y Kakashi.

- Yo necesito confirmar las sospechas de aniki, Sakura. Necesito saber si hay algo entre Dania y Kakashi, y nadie lo puede saber mejor aparte de ellos que tu

- Desde hace meses. –Sakura frunce el seño con desagrado. –Mantienen relaciones sexuales. –Sasuke se sorprende, le sorprende el hecho de que Itachi sea tan observador y haya acertado. –intente advertirle a Kakashi, decirle que se aleje y que no ceda ante el deseo que un demonio como Dania le puede provocar porque yo he sido testigo de cómo Dania destruye las almas de los humanos aprovechándose del deseo que provoca en ellos y yo no quería eso para Kakashi. –dice seria. –Intente ayudarlo, pero he notado cambios en la mirada de Kakashi, ya no la mira solo con deseo. –Sakura frunce más su seño.

- ¿Crees que se haya enamorado de ella? –Sasuke ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, que Kakashi se enamore se le hace casi tan imposible como que un demonio lo haga.

- Ojala no. –Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Sé que cuando niña una vez le dije que deseaba que llegara la mujer que le haga sentir lo que él le hizo sentir a las mujeres de las cuales uso sin importarle si tienen sentimientos amorosos hacia él, pero no lo dije enserio. No quiero que pase por un sufrimiento así… una cosa es desearla mucho, otra es desearla porque la ama y solo ser utilizado para la diversión de Dania… me siento culpable de la desgracia que traje a Kakashi, de que sea tomado como un juguete porque yo traje a Dania aquí, a veces pienso que no debí regresar.

- No digas eso. —Sasuke alza su mano, tocándole la mejilla. –Yo morí cuando se te creyó muerta. Que hayas regresado me trajo a la vida. –Sasuke se acerca a ella e inclina su rostro haciendo que sus narices se rosen. –Las cosas pasan por algo Sakura.

- Es que Sasuke es ilógico que Dania sienta algo por Kakashi, ella no ama, no siente ninguna clase de sentimiento bueno, no solo me lo ha dicho, lo he visto. Ella disfruta ver el sufrimiento de los demás, le divierte corromper almas…

- Aunque suene ilógico puede existir una pequeña esperanza. Puede suceder.

- No lo creo, aunque ella esté tomando más interés en Kakashi que en sus otros juguetes no creo que sienta nada más por él que deseo y satisf… —Sakura ensancha los ojos recordando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –exclama alterada.

- Explícate Sakura. –dice ansioso.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté cuando me quede de ver con uno de los asesinos de mis padres en las afueras de la aldea?

- Si. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose aun resentido porque ella haya pedido la ayuda de Kakashi y no la de él.

- Kakashi fue inmovilizado por el veneno de Sasori y casi lo mata debido a eso. Dania no solo lo salvo sin que se le ordenen, se vio tan furiosa como nunca la he visto siendo que ella domina a la perfección sus emociones, además que hizo de todo para conseguir el antídoto sin que yo se lo ordene… Dania no es así, ella no mueve ni un dedo por salvar una vida al menos que se le ordene.—dice con seguridad y Sasuke se mostro más esperanzado. –Se me hizo muy raro todo, pero cuando le pregunte solo dijo que no le gusta que jueguen con sus juguetes por eso no le di más vueltas.

- Sakura ella puede estar sintiendo algo por Kakashi… tal vez por eso Itachi noto ese cambio en la presencia de ella.

- Puede ser, aun así se me hace imposible que ella sienta algo como amor.

- La esperanza es más grande y no nos daremos por vencidos. Si hay a algo a que aferrarnos vamos a hacerlo. –Sasuke se muestra emocionado y la toma de la cintura estampando sus labios en los de ella, sorprendiéndola, pero luego sonrío entre el beso y lo respondió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, no puede evitar sentirse contagiada por la felicidad del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Gabriel esta de rodillas frente a una escultura de Jesús crucificado. El ángel tiene los ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas en señal de estar rezando.<p>

A la habitación entra Madara que muestra indiferente.

- Gabriel mis hombres ya reunieron todas esas almas que necesitamos.

Gabriel abre los ojos y sonríe.

- Es hora de ir por el contenedor. –dice mientras se pone de pie y voltea hacia el pelinegro a la vez que entre sus ropas saca una máscara de madera que tiene el grabado de la cara de un terrorífico demonio. –Teniendo a Dania como su protectora ninguno de tus hombres podrá traerla, así que solo yo puedo hacer ese trabajo.—el ángel se coloca la máscara sobre su cara.

- Una máscara no te esconderá de tu señor. Se dará cuenta de lo que hiciste.

- Mi señor está muy ocupado como para ver esas pequeñeces… aun así seré precavido y cambiare mi presencia. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>Dania entra a la habitación de Sakura teniendo sus ojos rojos como la sangre, se le ve furiosa, frustrada.<p>

- _Me siento humillada. Mi cuerpo reacciono como jamás lo ha hecho, sentí tanto placer como jamás lo he sentido y me sometió completamente, tomándome de esa forma tan salvaje, como si me marcara como suya y lo peor es que me gusto eso… ¿Qué es este maldito golpeteo en mi pecho? ¿Qué es este sonido que proviene de él? ¿Por qué me oprime el pecho? Yo no tengo corazón, entonces por que suena como uno. _–Dania pela los dientes mostrando sus colmillos mientras toma en un puño la parte del pecho de su blusa, justo del lado izquierdo.

- Me da tanta tristeza verte así.

Dania alza la mirada viendo a Velkan sentado en el marco de la ventana de forma despreocupada, teniendo las piernas cruzadas y mostrando falsa tristeza en su mirada.

- Esta apareciendo un corazón en tu pecho. –Velkan apunta con desagrado su pecho. –Y ese conjunto de almas sucias, oscuras y malignas de las que estamos hechos están formando una sola… tu propia alma. –Dania ensancha los ojos mostrando horror en ellos. –Ya no queda mucho tiempo, pronto dejaras de ser como yo y te convertirás en uno de esos estúpidos seres. –dice con asco.

- No. –gruñe furiosa, apretando con más fuerza su puño que tiene en el pecho.

- Dania, mi querida y hermosa Dania. – Velkan se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, deteniéndose hasta que la punta de sus pies toca la de ella y lleva su mano derecha a la barbilla de ella para alzarle el rostro. –No me gusta verte así… de todos mis hermanos eres mi consentida, sin contar que eres mi única hermana, por esa razón quiero ayudarte. – Velkan inclina su rostro deteniéndolo a solo unos milímetros del de ella. –Matar a ese humano no es una opción ahorita. Tú no lo mataras y necesitas matarlo tú para detener esto. Que yo lo mate puede empeorar las cosas en ti y hacerte sentir un dolor en tu nuevo y aun no formado corazón y puede acelerar tu transformación rompiendo el alma propia que se está formando en ti y podrías terminar siendo algo peor que una piltrafa humana. – Velkan le sonríe levemente, mostrando sadismo. –Vámonos Dania, regresemos al inframundo. Si te muestras arrepentida y suplicas perdón ante Damian, estoy seguro que él abogara por ti ante nuestro amo y podría ayudarte, borrando de tu ser toda experiencia vivida aquí y regresándote a lo que eras antes de pisar este mundo. Solo nuestro amo puede hacer eso, lo puede hacer mientras aun sigas siendo demonio, sabes que siendo humano ya no podrá hacer nada. –dice serio.

- No me quiero ir con las manos vacías. –dice seria mostrando frustración en sus ojos.

- Dania solo es un alma y no es tan buena como para arriesgar tu inmortalidad, tus poderes. – Velkan pone los ojos en blanco mostrando fastidio.

- Velkan esa humana me humillo, me rebajo y gracias a ella conocí al humano que me está rebajando a esto. –dice con desagrado hacia sí misma. –No puedo solo irme y dejarla ser feliz sin tener la satisfacción de tomar su alma… sin contar que hay un contrato que me une a ella. Sabes que no puedo entrar al inframundo sin que haya cumplido con ese contrato. Ni siquiera puedo alejarme mucho de ella y debo protegerla aun a costa de mi vida. –dice frustrada y furiosa.

- Debiste obedecer a Damian, no por nada él siempre nos advirtió sobre los humanos y nos aconsejo no subestimarlos. Ya veo el porqué. –Velkan suspira con pesadez. –Sino queda de otra te ayudare a cumplir ese contrato, igual con lo inestable que estas no creo que puedas hacer mucho. –dice con fastidio y Dania frunce el seño. –Entre más rápido lo cumplas más rápido podremos regresar al inframundo, por lo tanto mantente alejada de ese humano hasta que cumplamos con el contrato que te amarra a este mundo, ya no sedas ante él.

- _Es muy fácil decirlo. Si es lo que he intentado por semanas. _–Dania frunce más el seño.

- Dime cual es la parte de tu contrato, en si cuéntame todo. Onii-chan va a ayudarte. –dice meloso y Dania rodo los ojos.

- _De todos mis hermanos me va ayudar el más loco… aunque Velkan sería el único que lo haría, los demás ya me hubieran matado de la forma más lenta, cruel y dolorosa por haber deshonrado a los de mi especie así. _–Dania suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Sakura siguen besándose en el campo de entrenamiento, los besos han subido de nivel y sus manos han dejado de estar quietas, se mueven con ímpetu sobre el cuerpo del otro.<p>

- Realmente conmovedor, pero tendré que interrumpir.

Antes de que alguno abra los ojos Sasuke sintió como apartan a la chica de sus brazos con algo de brusquedad, rápidamente los abrió viendo a Sakura en los brazos de un hombre usar una fea mascara y de su espalda sobresalen unas grandes alas blancas.

- ¡Suéltame! –exclama furiosa Sakura, moviendo su cuerpo en un intento de zafarse del agarre.

- ¡Suéltala! –furioso Sasuke corre hacia el hombre dispuesto a ayudar a la peli-rosa.

- ¡Adiu! –las grandes alas del hombre se cierran cubriéndolo a él y a la peli-rosa para después desprender una potente aura brillante que hizo que Sasuke detenga su carrera y cubra con sus brazos su rostro.

A los pocos segundos Sasuke dejo de cubrirse el rostro y frunció el seño al ya no ver a nadie.

- ¡Sakura! –el pelinegro aprieta los puños sintiéndose impotente al no haber podido hacer nada y haber dejado que se la arrebaten de los brazos.

* * *

><p>Dania dejo de platicar con Velkan y frunció el seño mirando hacia la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia esta, tirándose por ella.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Dania? –grita Velkan también corriendo hacia la ventana dispuesto a seguirla.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sentado en el marco de la ventana leyendo su novela favorita.<p>

- ¡DANIA ESPERA!

El peli-plata dirigió su vista hacia afuera y frunció el seño al ver a Dania correr a gran velocidad siendo seguida por el peli-dorado.

- Tks… —Kakashi cerró su libro y salto por la ventana.

**Continuará**

**O.O se han yevado a sakura, TwTbuaaaa**

**e itachi la vdd es genial, admiro a mi cuñado, cof cof jajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	23. Preparándose para el rescate

**Preparándose para el rescate**

En lo que parece un templo se ve a Madara de pie mostrándose tranquilo. En ese momento aparece una luz cegadora que lo hace entrecerrar los ojos y hacer mueca de molestia.

Al dispersarse la luz se deja ver a Gabriel aun siendo envuelto por sus alas.

- Odio cuando haces esto. –Madara abre sus ojos con fastidio justo en el momento que Gabriel abre sus alas.

- ¡Suéltame! –exclama furiosa Sakura removiéndose.

Gabriel la suelta, aventándola hacia adelante, haciéndola caer de rodillas al piso a los pies de Madara.

- Vaya… no tardaste nada. –Madara sonríe complacido y Sakura alza la mirada hacia él, mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

- _Tiene un gran parecido físico con Sasuke. _–Sakura no cabe en la sorpresa.

- No fue difícil… Dania ni siquiera estaba con ella. –Gabriel se quita con tranquilidad la máscara.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? –Sakura frunce el seño mientras se pone de pie.

- Que mal educado Gabriel, la trajiste aquí sin presentarte. –dice con falso reproche Madara, mostrando burla en su mirada.

- _¿Gabriel? _–Sakura voltea su rostro sobre su hombro viendo el aspecto hermoso y divino del ser que la trajo ahí, y al ver sus alas ensancho los ojos. –Cuando Dania menciono que un arcángel está ayudando a un hibrido no me imagine que ese arcángel seria la mano izquierda de Dios. –Sakura aprieta con fuerza sus puños y Gabriel la mira con indiferencia. –Así que tu eres el hibrido. –Sakura posa su mirada en Madara que le sonríe de forma espeluznante.

- Uchiha Madara, un gusto Sakura-chan. –dice con burla y Sakura ensancha más los ojos.

- _¿Es un Uchiha? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué demonios significa esto?... aunque ahora es comprensible porque tiene facciones parecidas a las de Sasuke._

- ¿Sorprendida? Supongo que si, después de todo poseo el mismo apellido que tu amado, apellido de una familia poderosa de cazadores en tu aldea. –Madara no quita su tono burlón al hablar y Sakura frunce nuevamente su seño, tiene muchas dudas.

- La razón por la que me trajeron aquí no me importa… pero ya que los tengo aquí hare que paguen lo que le hicieron a mi familia. –Sakura se pone en posición de pelea y de su mano saca su ballesta.

Gabriel soltó una melodiosa carcajada mostrando burla, haciendo que Sakura lo mire de reojo furiosa mientras que Madara se muestra divertido.

- ¿Enserio crees que puedes hacer algo con alguno de nosotros? Ni un rasguño nos puedes hacer y no tienes a tu demonio que sería el único en este mundo que logre lastimarnos. –Gabriel la mira con burla y Sakura gruñe furiosa porque la subestimen.

- Gabriel recuerda que no debemos lastimarla, su alma y cuerpo es lo que queremos. –dice con burla Madara.

- Es verdad. –Gabriel se soba la barbilla pensativo.

Sakura chasquea la lengua y de un rápido y ágil movimiento dispara sus flechas hacia Gabriel, pero estas ni lo tocaron, desaparecieron nada mas haciendo un leve contacto con él sorprendiendo a la peli-rosa.

- Niña esas son flechas espirituales. Yo soy un arcángel, tu energía espiritual no me daña en nada. –dice con burla.

- Tks. –Sakura vuelve a disparar flechas de su ballesta, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas no son hechas de energía verde sino de energía negra.

Gabriel atrapo una de las flechas en el aire y las otras las esquivo con facilidad. La flecha que tomo el ángel comenzó a quemarle la mano y Sakura sonrío satisfecha al haber probado lo que quería.

- Es bueno no solo poseer energía espiritual, ahora le veo su beneficio. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- Si. Lástima que no sea lo suficiente para hacerme daño. A mí me causan el mismo daño estas flechas que el daño que le causan a Dania las flechas espirituales. –la flecha en las manos de Gabriel dejo de ser negra, purificándose y volviéndose blanca que regreso a sus manos y la quemadura en su mano se curó a los pocos segundos.

- _Genial. La versión angelical de Dania. _–Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

- Muy divertido todo, pero ya es suficiente.

Sakura ensancha los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Madara pegado en su espalda.

- Sin duda tan hermosa y divertida como tu madre. –Madara sonríe de forma tétrica.

Sakura frunce el seño y cuando esta por voltear hacia él para darle una lección por hablar de su madre este le golpeo la nuca, noqueándola. El pelinegro no la dejo caer al piso, la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola estilo princesa.

- Fuiste muy suave, demasiado tratándose de ti. –Gabriel alza ambas cejas y Madara lo mira con indiferencia.

- Le prometí a Tsunade no hacerle daño.

- Que estupidez, si vas a usar su cuerpo como contenedor, destruirás completamente su alma y la unirás a más almas oscuras y sucias… tu visión de no hacer daño es extraña. –Gabriel roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Eso va a ser un privilegio para ella. La convertiré en algo mucho mejor de lo que es ahora.

- Eso si funciona.

- Al menos diré que lo intente. –Madara se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Joder! ¿Dónde se llevo ese ser a Sakura? ¿Por dónde empiezo a buscar?<em> –Sasuke está corriendo sin rumbo fijo, se siente frustrado y preocupado.

Sasuke detiene su carrera al divisar a Dania correr hacia él también deteniéndose frente al pelinegro.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –pregunta furiosa justo en el momento que Velkan y Kakashi llegan atrás de ella deteniéndose también.

- Es lo que intento averiguar. —Sasuke la mira furioso.

- ¿Qué paso Sasuke? –Kakashi mira serio a su alumno que posa la mirada en él.

- Sakura y yo estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento que está aquí cerca. De la nada apareció un hombre con máscara de demonio y alas blancas.

Velkan alza ambas cejas, sabe quienes solo tienen alas blancas mientras que los otros dos frunce el seño haciéndose una idea de quién es.

- Todo paso muy rápido. —Sasuke pasa una mano por su cabello mostrándose frustrado. —Desapareció con ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y no se a donde se la llevo.

- ¿Desde cuándo los ángeles secuestran humanos? –Velkan mira curioso a Dania.

- Desde ahora. –Dania chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue un ángel? – Sasuke mira serio a Velkan.

- Solo los ángeles poseen alas blancas. –Velkan le habla como si fuera un retrasado y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que haya sido ese ángel? –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños y dirige su mirada a Dania.

- Es el único que conozco que este del lado oscuro. –Dania se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Alguna idea de donde la llevo? –Kakashi mira a Dania la cual frunce el seño.

- No. –Dania da media vuelta dándoles la espalda y comienza a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? Si sabes algo dilo. —exige furioso Sasuke y Velkan frunce el seño a los pocos segundos ya lo ha tomado del cuello, y lo mira tétrico mientras que Sasuke aunque le cuesta respirar lo mira retador.

- Mide tu forma de hablar humano. –dice amenazante.

- Suéltalo. —ordena Kakashi amenazándole la nuca con su tridente a la vez que Sasuke ha sacado su espada de energía y lo amenaza con ella tocándole el estomago con la punta.

- Velkan vámonos. –Dania ha detenido su paso y lo mira por sobre su hombro.

Velkan hace un infantil puchero, pero igual suelta a Sasuke por lo que Kakashi y Sasuke dejaron de amenazarlo con sus almas.

- Yo salvare a mi humana, así que solo quédense aquí. –Dania sigue su camino.

- Maldito contrato que te obliga a salvar humanos… no me gusta esto. Dania eres boba al hacer esto. –dice de forma berrinchuda Velkan, pisándole los talones a la pelinegra que lo ignora.

Sasuke está por seguirlos, él no se va a quedar esperando a que la traigan con bien, si es que lo hacen. Él va a moverse y hacer todo lo que pueda para salvarla, pero Kakashi lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo.

- Suéltame. –dice entre dientes Sasuke mirándolo amenazante.

- No te dejaran ir con ellos. –Kakashi muestra fastidio en su expresión. –Ellos están igual que nosotros. No saben dónde pueden estar, empezaran a buscar por todos lados, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo pero por dirección contraria así abarcamos más terreno y la encontraremos más fácil. –Sasuke deja de forcejear al darse cuenta que tiene razón. —Pero sabes que solo nosotros dos no podremos si tiene un arcángel de su lado. Antes de partir busquemos a Sayumi y Naruto.

- Tú búscalos a ellos. Yo iré por Itachi… los esperaremos en la salida de la aldea.

- ¿Desde cuándo pides ayuda de tu aniki? –Kakashi lo mira burlón.

- No es momento de juegos estúpido. –Sasuke comienza a correr hacia su casa y Kakashi sonríe divertido.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y donde piensas comenzar a buscar a tu humana? –Velkan mira curioso a Dania mientras saltan las ramas de los arboles.<p>

- En este mundo solo hay alguien que me puede decir exactamente donde esta… tengo el presentimiento que tengo que encontrarla rápido, antes de que tomen lo que por derecho me pertenece. –dice seria y Velkan la mira curioso. –Velkan traspórtame hacia la bruja ciega. Si lo hago yo, con lo inestable que estoy podría llegar a un lugar que me aleje mucho más. –Dania se detiene encima de una rama y Velkan la imita a su lado.

- Esa bruja está loca.

- Pero es eficiente.

Velkan se encoge de hombros y hace aparecer sus alas tras su espalda, para después tomar del brazo a Dania jalándola hacia él abrazándola haciendo que a Dania se le sombree la frente de negro.

- No tienes que abrazarme.

- Así se ve más cool. —un aura brillante lo rodea y la frente de Dania se sombrea más.

Las alas del demonio los cubren a ambos y energía negra los cubre.

* * *

><p>Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos despertándose, sintiéndose desubicada intento moverse, pero no pudo. Miro sus extremidades notando que tiene grilletes en ellas los cuales están unidos a cadenas que están clavadas en las paredes.<p>

Furiosa pasa su mirada por todos lados dándose cuenta que está en una especie de templo que tiene grabados en latín en las paredes y solo algunas velas le dan algo de luz al lugar.

- Al fin despierta la bella durmiente.

Sakura frunció el seño al reconocer la voz del ángel. Dirige su mirada hacia donde lo oyó hablar viéndolo sentado en una elegante silla frente a ella en unos metros

- ¿Qué planeas? –Sakura lo mira retadora, divirtiendo al ángel que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que sostiene en su mano derecha.

- ¿Yo?... Disfrutar el espectáculo, por eso estoy en primera fila. –una sonrisa cálida adorna su rostro, no haciéndole contraste a su mirada.

Sakura frunció mas el seño, se siente impotente y le molesta sentir miedo, no puede evitarlo el estar indefensa le provoca eso.

- Basta de charlas. –Madara apareció frente a Sakura y la tomo de la barbilla alzándole el rostro. –Hora de comenzar.

Los ojos de Sakura se topan con los ojos rojos de Madara y ya no pudo apartarlos de ellos, a los pocos segundos su pupila se torno perdida y vacía.

- La fiesta comienza. –Gabriel alza su copa brindando y Madara sonriendo de forma espeluznante voltea hacia él, soltándole la barbilla a Sakura.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Dónde estoy? –Sakura abre sus ojos dándose cuenta que está en una infantil habitación que se le hace extrañamente familiar.<em>

_Unos acelerados pasos viniendo desde el pasillo le hicieron ponerse en guardia y voltear hacia la entrada viendo como la puerta se abre y sus ojos se ensancharon al verse a ella misma entrar cuando tenía doce años._

_Su versión de doce años está llorando y corre hacia la cama tirándose boca abajo sobre esta._

_Sakura reacciono y se acerco a su versión infantil, colocándose a un lado de la cama. Estiro su mano para tocarla, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe haciéndola sobresaltar._

- _¡Sakura-chan rápido, tenemos que ir al sótano y escondernos!_

_Ambas peli-rosa voltean viendo a una asustada y exaltada Shizune._

- _Shizune-chan. –dice anonadada Sakura viendo como la pelinegra corre hacia la pequeña Sakura y la toma de la mano._

- _¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañada y asustada Sakura de doce años._

- _No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Escondámonos. _

_Shizune corre hacia la puerta, llevándose a Sakura, pero ambas se detienen asustada al ver en la entrada a dos seres de aspecto demoniaco que las miran de forma perversa con esos ojos rojos._

- _¿Qué hacen aquí? Habrá un espectáculo haya abajo y ustedes dos van a participar.—dice de forma espeluznante uno de los demonios, relamiéndose los labios de forma perversa._

_Shizune pone a Sakura tras de ella, en un intento de protegerla con su cuerpo y los demonios se disponen a tomarlas._

- _¡Déjalas! –grita Sakura corriendo hacia ellos dispuesta a matarlos, ha recordado esa escena en su vida y no piensa permitir que les hagan algo._

_Cuando Sakura se lanzo a ellos, su cuerpo los traspaso haciéndola caer de rodillas atrás de ellos. Sorprendida la peli-rosa voltea viendo como los demonios tomaron de los brazos a ambas chicas que se remueven asustadas, intentando zafarse._

- _¡Que las suelten! –grita frustrada poniéndose de pie lanzándoseles otra vez pero los volvió a traspasar._

* * *

><p>- ¡SUELTENLAS DESGRACIADOS! –grita de forma desgarradora Sakura teniendo la mirada perdida.<p>

- Esto apenas comienza. –Madara extiende su copa hacia Gabriel que sonriendo con burla choca su copa con la de él en un brindis.

* * *

><p>- Que honor… dos elegidos de Satán han venido a visitarme.<p>

La anciana esta lavando algo de ropa, estando hincada en el pasto a la orilla del lago que esta frente a su choza.

Velkan y Dania aparecieron atrás de ella.

- Esta muy fea…me da miedo. –susurra Velkan al oído de Dania que casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Qué me vas a dar hoy por la información que buscas? –la anciana no deja de lavar la ropa.

- Te regalo a este demonio para que sea tu juguete sexual. —Dania toma de las solapas a Velkan y lo extiende hacia la anciana.

Velkan ensancha los ojos y se abraza a si mismo asustado mientras un par de lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

- Rechazare al demonio. —dice con algo de diversión la anciana.

- Tú te lo pierdes vieja… soy todo un salvaje en el sexo. –dice ofendido Velkan, primera vez que lo rechazan y es una bruja fea, mientras que Dania roda los ojos.

- Ese anillo… me gusta. –la anciana no los voltea a ver.

- ¿Qué anillo? –Velkan mira curioso las manos de Dania no viéndole ningún anillo.

Alza la mirada hacia Dania notando como ella le apunta con la mirada su mano derecha, la alza viendo un gran anillo de oro con una extraña piedra en medio y ensancha los ojos, escondiendo su mano tras su espalda.

- Esta ciega anciana. No llevamos anillo.

- Estoy ciega, pero puedo sentir la energía de ese anillo y lo quiero.

- No se avariciosa.—dice con reproche y Dania roda los ojos.

- Ya Velkan, deja de ser tan infantil y dale el anillo. No me hagas seguir perdiendo tiempo.

- Pero… —Velkan hace un infantil puchero. —Este anillo me gusta. Es mi trofeo por haber matado a ese ángel.

- Dijiste que me ayudarías. —Dania entrecierra la mirada hacia él y el peli-dorado hace lo mismo hacia ella.

Velkan suspira derrotado y se quita el anillo, dándoselo a la anciana que extiende su mano y sonríe complacida al sentir el metal sobre ella.

- Jamás pensé que la primera vez que le dé un anillo a una mujer, esa mujer este arrugada, fea, ciega y jorobada. –murmura resentido.

- Tu humana se encuentra con ese hibrido y arcángel en el templo que está en el desierto que sale del país donde está la aldea donde ella reside.

Conforme Dania da media vuelta dispuesta a irse mientras Velkan analiza la situación haber si le puede robar el anillo a la anciana y luego desaparecer de ahí, sino funciona la puede matar.

- Si no te das prisa tu humana será convertida en demonio. –Dania detiene su paso y Velkan frunce el seño. –Ha llegado la hora de que elijas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dania la mira sobre su hombro.

- Simplemente que tomaras la decisión que decida el camino de tu vida.— Dania frunce el seño.

- No me gustan los acertijos.—susurra Velkan a Dania que nuevamente está a punto de caer estilo anime.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Kakashi van saltando por las ramas de la aldea. Ellos formaron un grupo mientras que Itachi, Naruto y Sayumi otro, ellos se fueron por el lado contrario a ellos.<p>

Ambos detienen su paso cuando una esfera de energía negra apareció frente a ellos, y al dispersarse dejo ver a Velkan envolviendo su cuerpo con sus alas, que al abrirlas se dejo ver a él en pose chula abrazando a Dania la cual tiene la frente sombreada de negro. Kakashi mostro desagrado al verlos y Sasuke alzo sus cejas.

- Tu. Ven conmigo. –Dania apunta a Sasuke mientras se separa de su extraño hermano.

- ¿Para qué? –Sasuke la mira con recelo.

- ¿No quieres salvar a tu Sakura? –pregunta con fastidio haciendo que los otros dos ensanchen los ojos.

- ¿Ya sabes donde esta?

- Vámonos. –Dania da media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- No pienso dejar que Sasuke vaya solo con ustedes. –dice serio Kakashi y Dania chasquea la lengua.—Si sabes donde esta Sakura dínoslo para avisarle a los demás.

- No hay tiempo. — Dania los mira de reojo con fastidio. –Si vas a venir hazlo, pero no pienso detenerme para buscar a los demás.

- Dania vele explicando en el camino al mocoso lo que tiene que hacer, yo buscare a los demás humanos. Así ahorramos tiempo y terminamos con esto de una vez. —Velkan mira a la pelinegra y esta chasqueo la lengua.

- Vamos. –Dania comienza a saltar la rama de los arboles siendo seguida por los otros dos.

Cuando Kakashi pasó por donde esta Velkan lo miro de reojo y este le sostuvo la mirada con indiferencia.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Kakashi van saltando las ramas de los arboles a la par de Dania, estando cada uno alado de ella. Los tres van a una velocidad impresionante.<p>

- Es imposible convertir en demonio a un humano. Lo más que pueden hacer es provocar cadáveres vivientes.—dice con seriedad Kakashi.

- ¿Acaso planean inyectarle un gusano a Sakura? –Sasuke frunce el seño.

- No. Eso no sirve en ella, mi sangre la protege de esos paracitos… estando Gabriel con ese hibrido me dice que ya le dijo como hacer demonios o le dio una idea. Si antes no lo hizo me imagino porque quería probar si había maneras más fáciles de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué le piensan hacer a Sakura? –Sasuke frunce más su ceño sintiendo su sangre hervir.

- Destrozar completamente su alma y convertirla en un contenedor, donde unirán con su alma más almas oscuras, perversas y sucias.

Kakashi y Sasuke ensanchan levemente los ojos.

- Para destrozar completamente el alma de Sakura seguro la harán vivir esa parte de su vida una y otra vez.

Sasuke gruñe furioso y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- Eso te conviene, el alma de Sakura será oscura como te gusta… ¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Kakashi la mira con recelo, no confía en ella y Dania lo sabe. En cuanto Sasuke miro sorprendido a Kakashi, no sabía que lo supiera.

- Supongo ya se lo dijiste. –Dania mira con fastidio a Sasuke.

- No me dijo nada. El sello que tienes lo investigue… así me entere que tienen un contrato. –dice indiferente y Dania chasquea la lengua.—No me has respondido Dania.

- Quiero esa alma estando manchada de dolor y sufrimiento, pero no quiero esa alma rota, si se rompe ya no la puedo devorar. –dice con indiferencia y ambos varones muestran furia y desagrado ante sus palabras. –No dejare que ese hibrido y Gabriel se quede con lo que por derecho me pertenece…

- No me importan tus motivos, yo no dejare que ninguno se quede con el alma de Sakura. –Sasuke la mira retador.

- Lo único que importa ahorita es quitársela de las manos a esos estúpidos y si es posible matarlos de una vez.—_Si los mato la venganza de Sakura estará hecha y yo me quedare con su alma y me podre ir de aquí, entonces podre pedirle ayuda a Damián para que mi amo me perdona. _–Dania sonríe internamente, sintiendo que esta hallando salida en ese holló en el que sentía que se hundía más. –Escúchame bien humano porque de todas las personas en este asqueroso mundo solo tú la puedes sacar de ese lugar donde la están haciendo vivir su peor pesadilla. –Sasuke y Kakashi la miran atentos y sintiéndose curiosos. –Los demonios podemos entrar en la mente de los humanos y hacerlos vivir sus peores pesadillas las veces que queramos. Para salvarla tienes que entrar en su mente, yo lo haría pero ya dije que solo tú la puedes sacar de ahí con su alma a salvo.

- ¿Cómo entrare en la mente de Sakura?

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque tú, tu familia y algunos de tus ancestros pueden tornar sus ojos rojos como los demonios y usar toda clase de energía?

- No. –Sasuke y Kakashi prestan mucha más atención.

- Poseen sangre de demonio, de uno de mis hermanos. –Kakashi y Sasuke ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Velkan una vez me conto que uno de mis hermanos embarazo una humana. Cuando los vi a ti y a tu hermano usando su poder supuse que dicha humana fue de su aldea. No sé qué cojones paso, pero ustedes llevan sangre de demonio en sus venas que se ha combinado con la espiritual aun así poseen habilidades demoniacas. Y yo te ayudare a que sepas usar tus ojos para entrar en la mente de los humanos. –Dania se detiene haciendo que los otros dos la imiten y ella le hace una seña a Sasuke para que se acerque.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke se acerco a ella ante la mirada seria de Kakashi. Los ojos de Dania se tornaron rojos y miraron los de Sasuke que no los pudo apartar de los de ella. A los pocos segundos la mirada del pelinegro se torno perdida.

* * *

><p>Dania los guio hacia un templo que está en el desierto que está en las afueras del país. A simple vista el templo muestra lo viejo que es. Los tres caminan por el templo siendo guiados por el demonio que los guía hacia la entrada del templo.<p>

Los tres detienen su paso al oír una roca caer volteando viendo como callo un pedazo de un pilar del lugar, seguramente ante lo viejo que esta.

Pero dirigen rápidamente su vista al otro lado al oír otra piedra caer viendo a varios zombis caminar hacia ellos. Miran de reojo hacia donde tenían la vista viendo venir más de ellos.

- ¿De dónde cojones sacan tantos de estos seres? –Sasuke con fastidio hace aparecer su espada.

- Seguramente de las aldeas que han invadido. –Kakashi frunce el seño sacando también su tridente.

- Tks… —_Estas cosas parecen cucarachas, son molestas y asquerosas.— _Dania se mantiene tranquila, aun así alerta, no sabe si esos seres la van a atacar como la última vez.

Algunos de esos seres se lanzaron hacia ellos. Sasuke los partió con facilidad usando su espada, Kakashi hizo lo mismo con su tridente mientras Dania los partía en dos usando sus garras.

De pronto los seres dejaron de atacar abriéndose paso, formando un círculo donde en medio quedaron Dania, Kakashi y Sasuke que alzaron las cejas extrañados.

A los pocos segundos viniendo del cielo aterrizo Velkan posando con suavidad y elegancia sus pies en el suelo y quedando de frente a Dania.

- Ya les avise a los humanos… no deben tardar en llegar aunque la verdad no los necesitamos. –Velkan agita una mano restándole importancia. –Pero igual los tres se machinaron con venir. –dice con fastidio mientras Dania entrecierra los ojos mirando a esos seres que se mantienen mansos ante la llegada de Velkan.

Kakashi y Sasuke alzan ambas cejas, tampoco sabiendo que pasa. Se supone esos seres no atacaban a Dania cuando los vieron por primera vez y ahora sí lo hicieron, pero aparece el otro demonio y no lo hacen.

Velkan al ver que ninguno de los tres lo miren y miran lo que hay atrás de él voltea curioso para luego regresar su mirada a Dania.

- Oye ¿cómo es que esos humanos siguen vivos a pesar de estar vacios? –Velkan se inclina hacia Dania acercando su rostro al de ella y mirándola curioso.

- Son intentos de demonio. –dice cortante.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es porque esos seres te atacan ahora siendo que antes no lo hacían. Y nada mas llego él y están como si nada. –Kakashi mira a Dania.

- No tengo idea. –Dania voltea su cuerpo hacia la entrada del templo y Velkan hace lo mismo, ambos comienzan a caminar.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y los sigue a la par de Kakashi que mira con ojos entrecerrados la espalda de Dania, sabe que algo raro está pasando y que ella lo sabe.

Dania frunce el seño al ver como los zombis se abren paso pero no por ella, lo hacen por Velkan que la mira de reojo notando su molestia.

- Son solo seres huecos que no llegan a catalogarse demonios. Tu esencia demoniaca esta disminuyendo, es lógico que esos seres huecos no la sientan y por eso te ataquen. –le susurra explicándole la duda que tiene.

- _Necesito terminar con mi parte del contrato y necesito hacerlo ya para poder irme de este asqueroso lugar. –_Dania frunce más el seño y pela sus dientes dejando ver sus colmillos.

* * *

><p>- Mamá… papá. –susurra Sakura teniendo su mirada vacía y perdida, con sus lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.<p>

Gabriel y Madara muestran satisfacción al ver que las cosas están yendo bien.

- Falta poco y el contenedor estará listo. –Gabriel se muestra triunfante, pero su sonrisa se borra y su seño se frunce. –Tenemos visitas.

- Les diré a Sasori o a…

- Ellos no podrán hacerse cargo, solo los mandaras a la muerte y aun los necesitamos. –Gabriel aprieta con fuerza su copa quebrándola haciendo que los vidrios se entierren en sus manos.

- ¿Es Dania? –Madara frunce el seño.

- Dania no es un problema ahora, incluso tu puedes detenerla para que no llegue a la humana. El problema es quien la acompaña. –Gabriel se pone de pie y Madara lo imita.

- ¿De quién hablas? –Madara frunce el seño, odia que le haga de interés.

- Un hermano de Dania, uno de los mayores. –Gabriel mira a Madara notando como este ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.—No te preocupes Madara, no es tu papi. –dice con burla y Madara frunce mas el seño y lo fulmina con la mirada. –Yo me encargare del hermano de Dania, tú deberías quedarte para que evites que nadie arruinen lo que ya logramos con esa humana. No falta mucho para que este lista, su alma esta a poco de romperse.

- Tks… —Madara solo chasqueo la lengua, odia que le digan que haga pero sabe que es mejor así, aun no está al nivel de matar a demonios del nivel de los vastata y Gabriel sí.

- Madara no mates a Dania. –dice con advertencia.

- ¿Podría matarla? –pregunta con burla alzando ambas cejas, como si la idea se le hiciera absurda, conoce sus límites.

- Con lo inestable que está ahora tal vez si.—las alas de Gabriel aparecen envolviéndose con ellas y Madara cierra los ojos para que la luz que crea el ángel no lo cegué.

* * *

><p>Velkan, Dania, Kakashi y Sasuke caminan por los angostos pasillos del tempo. Kakashi llevo energía a una de sus manos para que de luz y tengan visibilidad.<p>

Una luz cegadora los hizo detener su paso y cerrar sus ojos, a los pocos segundos los abrieron viendo a Gabriel.

Kakashi y Dania fruncieron su seño, Velkan alzo ambas cejas y Sasuke afilo la mirada al ver la cara de quien se llevo a Sakura.

- ¡Devuélveme a Sakura! –Sasuke furioso corrió hacia el ángel.

- ¡Espera Sasuke! –Kakashi corrió atrás de él intentando detenerlo.

Gabriel rodo los ojos y solo elevando su energía los mando a volar. Velkan se hizo a un lado con tranquilidad para que no se estrellen con él, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo atrás de los demonios.

Kakashi y Sasuke apoyaron sus codos en el suelo para alzarse un poco, fulminando con la mirada Gabriel.

- Con que Gabriel ¿ah? –Velkan sonríe de forma torcida. — ¿Por qué no me extraña que este maquilando quien sabe qué cosa para destruir la humanidad? –Velkan se hace hacia atrás el cabello en su frente con su mano derecha. –Eres el arcángel más celoso con tu señor.

- Velkan… tiempo sin verte. –Gabriel lo mira con indiferencia y Dania mira de reojo a su hermano, no sabía que se conocían en persona.

- Y yo que pensé que no te vería de nuevo hasta la batalla final. –Velkan muestra más burla en su mirada.

- Pensé lo mismo. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que estés ayudando a humanos. –ahora es Gabriel quien lo mira con burla al ver como frunce el seño.

- Yo no ayudo a humanos, ayudo a mi pequeña hermana consentida. –Velkan lleva una mano a la cabeza de Dania acariciándola como si fuera un perro haciendo que esta entrecierre la mirada y su frente se le sombrea de negro.

Gabriel muestra desagrado y Kakashi frunce el seño. Sasuke pasa su mirada de Kakashi, a Gabriel, Velkan y Dania.

- _¿Qué le ven? –_el Uchiha entrecierra la mirada.

- Te ofrezco un trato Dania.—Gabriel posa su mirada en la pelinegra. –Te dejo a Madara en bandeja de plata y te regreso a tu humana, cumples la parte de tu contrato a cambio de que seas mi esclava.

- Prefiero ser humana que ser esclava de un ángel. –dice con desagrado.

- ¡Esa es mi hermana!—dice con orgullo palmeándole con fuerza la cabeza a Dania haciendo que ante lo fuerte incline su cabeza hacia abajo ante cada golpe por lo que su frente se sombrea más de negro.

- Tonta. –Gabriel chasquea la lengua con fastidio. –En fin, ya lo saben. —un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Si quieren llegar a la humana tienen que pasarme.

- Consiento mucho a Dania y no me gusta que le quiten sus juguetes. Así que yo me encargo de ti Gabriel. –Velkan sonríe de forma tétrica. –Dania puede ir por su humana.

- _Dejen de tratar a Sakura como un objeto. –_Sasuke frunce el seño molesto.

- Teniéndote a ti de contrincante es obvio que no podre distraerme cuidando de que no pasen. –Gabriel suspira mostrando fastidio y se hace a un lado.

- ¡Vamos! –Dania corre pasando alado de Gabriel.

Sasuke y Kakashi se ponen de pie de un brinco y corren también. Cuando el peli-plata paso alado de Gabriel lo miro de reojo y este lo miro a él también, cuando lo pasaron el ángel regreso su mirada a Velkan que se muestra divertido.

- No sé como permites que se esté convirtiendo en humana.

- La estoy ayudando para que eso no suceda.

- ¿Y la dejas con ese humano que es el causante de todo? –Gabriel lo mira molesto.

- Dania sabe lo que tiene que hacer si no quiere ser humana. Es decisión de ella hacerlo o no.

- ¿Y si decide mal y termina siendo humana la mataras?

- Eso es algo que simplemente no se me da la gana contestar. –Velkan sonríe de forma socarrona. –Es mucho interés el que tienes hacia mi hermana ¿no te parece?... ¿acaso te ha cautivado? –Gabriel lo mira con fastidio. –No me extraña; Dania simplemente es encantadora… ahora basta de hablar de mi pequeña hermana y divirtamos Gabriel. Cuando termine contigo tomare como trofeo tu poderosa espada.

- Velkan has matado muchos ángeles y algunos arcángeles siempre tomando como trofeo alguna de sus posesiones, pero eso conmigo no lo vas a conseguir. –Gabriel se muestra serio y Velkan amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Supongo es aquí. –Sayumi está en la entrada del patio delantero del templo mirándolo curiosa.<p>

- Este lugar está muy viejo. –el rubio también lo mira curioso mientras se adentran.

- Y tenemos compañía. –Itachi se detiene apuntando los zombis haciendo que Naruto ponga expresión de circunstancia y Sayumi frunza el seño.

- ¡Los muertos vivientes regresaron por mí! –exclama horrorizado el rubio haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Solo no dejemos que nos muerdan y eliminémoslos. –Sayumi suspira con pesadez, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que siente al oír a su amigo llorar del miedo ante los seres vivientes que se comerán su cerebro.

- No te preocupes Naruto. –Itachi le palmea el hombro al rubio que voltea mirándolo admirado, sabiendo que Itachi le dirá que él lo protegerá de los zombis. –Tú no tienes cerebro así que no te harán nada.

- Ja ja que gracioso. —Naruto lo mira indignado y Sayumi golpea su frente con la palma de su mano mientras Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

* * *

><p>Dania, Kakashi y Sasuke entraron corriendo al salón viendo a Sakura siendo retenida por esos grilletes en la pared.<p>

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke corre hacia donde está la peli-rosa, pero se detiene a medio camino cuando Madara aparece enfrente de él impidiendo que siga avanzando.

Sasuke alza la mirada mirándolo furioso, esa mirada fría que posee ese desconocido no lo intimida en nada.

- _Con que ese es el hibrido. _–Dania alza ambas cejas no viéndolo como la gran cosa.

- _Se… se parece mucho a Sasuke. _–Kakashi muestra algo de sorpresa en su mirada.

**Continuará**

**O.O pss ya se sabe ke sasuke e itachi son desendientes de Madara, ke loko XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**si, entiendo ke varios personajes principales se ven debiles, mas bien no es ke sean debiles, sino ke un arcangel y un vastata estan fuera de sus ligas por ahora, si la tuvieran facil no habria emocion XD**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**kriss**


	24. Un camino se ha marcado

**Un camino se ha marcado**

Madara está de pie frente a Sakura, mirándola con tranquilidad.

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre. –el pelinegro la mira con cierta admiración. –Tienes su misma nariz. –Madara con dos dedos de su mano derecha delinea la nariz de la peli-rosa. –sus mismos labios. –ahora con sus dedos delinea los labios de la peli-rosa. – sus mismas mejillas. –Madara pasa sus manos por sus mejillas limpiándole en el proceso las lágrimas. -Lastima que sea hija de ese asqueroso cazador. –dice con desagrado, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella dejando sus labios muy cerca de su oído. – Te diré un secreto: tu mami sigue viva y la tengo conmigo, así que cuando te conviertas en demonio te dejare verla. –Madara se separa de ella sonriéndole de forma espeluznante.

Unos pasos chocar contra el suelo lo hacen fruncir el seño y desaparece de ahí usando su asombrosa velocidad.

Dania, Kakashi y Sasuke entraron corriendo al salón viendo a Sakura siendo retenida por esos grilletes en la pared.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke corre hacia donde está la peli-rosa, pero se detiene a medio camino cuando Madara aparece enfrente de él impidiendo que siga avanzando.

Sasuke alza la mirada mirándolo furioso, esa mirada fría que posee ese desconocido no lo intimida en nada.

- _Con que ese es el hibrido. _–Dania alza ambas cejas no viéndolo como la gran cosa.

- _Se… se parece mucho a Sasuke. _–Kakashi muestra algo de sorpresa en su mirada.

- Muévete. –dice amenazante Sasuke.

Madara lo mira con indiferencia y antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta es alzado del suelo ante el agarre que Madara ejerció en su cuello evitando que pueda respirar, aun así no deja de mirarlo de forma amenazante.

- A mí no me hablas así, mucho menos si eres descendiente de ese idiota. –dice con furia mesclada con amenaza mirando con odio a Sasuke y los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos mostrando frialdad.

Kakashi está por ir a ayudar a su alumno, pero es detenido por el agarre que Dania hizo en su brazo derecho haciendo que la voltea a ver.

- Encárgate de Madara, yo cuidare que Sasuke haga lo que tenga que hacer. –susurra solo para que él la oiga y Kakashi asintió.

Madara sin apartar su mirada de Sasuke aprieta mas el agarre, y Sasuke sin importarle ese agarre que le impide respirar le mantiene la mirada aunque se ha entrecerrado.

Madara salió volando estrellándose contra una pared agrietándola debido a que Dania había aparecido delante de él inclinada y le golpeo con fuerza el estomago.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas alado de Dania, y llevo sus manos a su garganta e intenta tomar el oxigeno que le fue privado.

- Muévete. –Dania corre hacia donde esta Sakura y Sasuke se puso de pie siguiéndola. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Dania le da la espalda mientras el pelinegro se acerca a Sakura.

El demonio se puso de rodillas y empezó a murmurar algunas frases en un idioma extraño mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke muestra acongojo en su mirada al ver a Sakura en ese estado, teniendo esa mirada mientras las lagrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos. Llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella, acunándola.

- Toda va a estar bien Sakura, no te dejare sola. –le susurra sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella.

Madara entreabre sus ojos poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

- _Baje la guardia estando ese demonio aquí. _–furioso frunce el seño y dirige su mirada hacia Dania.

Madara aparece frente a Dania y esta por golpearla pero su puño choca contra un escudo negro a pocos milímetros del rostro del demonio. El pelinegro pela los dientes furioso al ver que el escudo y alza la mano deteniendo el tridente que le fue lanzado, tomándolo de la punta. Voltea viendo a Kakashi de pie mirándolo indiferente.

- Veo que te afecta ser mitad demonio. –Kakashi mira como su tridente quema la mano de Madara quien avienta el tridente a los pies de Kakashi.

- ¿Planeas pelear contra mí? –Madara muestra burla.

- Esa es la idea. –dice despreocupado Kakashi.

- Mala idea. –Madara aparece enfrente de Kakashi, muy cerca para su gusto, y sorprendiéndolo ante su gran velocidad.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke está de pie en la casa de Sakura, en la sala para ser más específicos. Su mirada se topo con las paredes manchadas de sangre, luego se topo con el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de Shizune que está llena de sangre y frunció el seño. <em>

_Busco con la mirada a Sakura viendo a varios demonios formar un circulo, se acerco a ellos traspasándolos y sus ojos mostraron horror al ver lo que esos seres le están haciendo al cuerpo de Sakura cuando tenía doce años, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, saberlo y verlo es un trecho muy diferente._

_El pecho se le oprime, la boca se le seca y sus ojos muestran furiosa._

- _¡Suéltenla! –furioso se lanza a ellos, pero solo los traspasa._

_Frustrado voltea topándose con esa espantosa escena, pero al oír un gimoteo voltea hacia la esquina viendo a Sakura actual sentada, teniendo sus piernas flexionada teniendo ambas manos en los costados de su cabeza, meciéndose._

- _Sakura. –cauteloso se acerca a ella y se arrodilla frente a ella._

- _¡No me toques! –grita cuando él intento poner sus manos sobre su hombro y las alejo asustado._

- _Sakura mírame… soy Sasuke. –pide suplicante._

_Sakura alza su mirada topándose con los ojos de Sasuke._

- _¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llama insegura._

- _Si. Sasuke-kun. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, tenía mucho sin oírla llamarlo así y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas. –Vine por ti. Tenemos que salir de aquí… tienes que enterrar esta pesadilla._

- _No puedo salir de aquí… lo he intentado pero todo se repite una y otra vez. –susurra en una especie de transe._

- _Si vas a salir de aquí, yo te sacare._

- _¿Y de qué sirve? No puedo borrar lo que paso. Siempre lo sueño…_

- _Has dejado de soñarlo estando conmigo Sakura… yo te voy a proteger._

- _No me protegiste cuando esto pasó. –dice con reproche. –No estuviste ahí._

- _Lo sé… perdóname por eso. No sabes cuánto vivo torturándome por haber permitido que vivieras eso. –Sasuke se muestra acongojado al verla. –Pero tienes que ser fuerte y dejarme sacarte de aquí. Necesito que pongas de tu parte._

_Los ojos de la peli-rosa se centran en él, sintiendo calidez, pero oye un gimoteo y voltea viendo como esos demonios la están violando._

- _¡Sakura no mires nada mas, solo mírame a mí! –Sasuke la toma del rostro obligándola a que lo mire a él._

- _No… lo mejor es morir. No quiero seguir recordando esto, quiero olvidar todo. _

- _¡No digas eso! –Sasuke la abraza. – ¡No te dejes vencer Sakura! –pide suplicante al ver como la mirada de ella se torna perdida. –Sakura por favor, reacciona, mírame. –Sasuke se muestra desesperado y la comienza a agitar._

* * *

><p>Dania tiene sus ojos abiertos, pero sigue de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo para que el escudo no desaparezca, debe proteger a Sasuke para que saque a Sakura y sabe que si lo quita Madara podría matarlo antes de que logre sacarla.<p>

- _Ese hibrido es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. _–Dania frunce más el seño al ver que aunque Kakashi sea fuerte y hábil Madara le lleva la delantera. –_ Si Kakashi no puede contra él no es mi problema… mi prioridad es Sakura, solo necesito su alma para largarme de aquí cuanto antes._

Ve como Kakashi esta de rodillas hincado, tocándose el vientre cubriéndose la herida que sangra, Madara le había clavado la mano ahí, haciéndole una herida profunda. El peli-plata esta agitado y se muestra frustrado.

- _Es muy fuerte y muy rápido, incluso lo es más que Minato-sensei o Jiraiya-sama… de hecho creo que ninguno en la aldea se le acerca a su poder o velocidad. –_Kakashi frunce mas el seño, sintiéndose impotente mas al ver que el único daño que le causo a Madara es la quemadura en su mano y esa leve quemadura en el hombro izquierdo.

El pelinegro se acerca a Kakashi y lo alza tomándolo de los cabellos haciendo que este entrecierre la mirada del dolor.

- Te dije que fue mala idea imponerte ante mí. –Madara le sonríe de forma espeluznante, pero frunce el seño y gruñe furioso.

Kakashi había puesto su mano en el estomago de él y le lanzo energía espiritual quemándole la ropa y haciéndole una quemadura en la piel, aun así no se vio lo suficiente afectado como para soltarlo.

- Ya me canse de ti maldito estorbo.

Madara suelta a Kakashi haciéndolo caer al suelo de sentón y estira su mano derecha hacia él formando energía negra en ella.

Dania al ver lo que va a hacer ensancha los ojos.

- _Si esa energía le da él va a…_

- Tks. –Kakashi cierra los ojos con cansancio, mostrándose resignado al saber que no va a poder esquivarla.

Madara deja salir su energía disparándose a Kakashi y ensancha los ojos cuando esta se impacto con el cuerpo de Dania.

Kakashi abrió los ojos viendo la espalda de Dania, sorprendiéndose. En cuanto Dania ha puesto una mano en su vientre tapando la herida que el ataque le causo en el estomago, sintiendo como su mano se moja de su propia sangre que escurre cayendo en gotas al suelo.

- _Duele. _–La mirada de Dania se torno borrosa, viendo difuso a Madara que está de pie mirándola sorprendido.–_Es poderoso, pero no lo es tanto como para causarme este daños con ese ataque, al menos que yo haya dejado de ser... ¿Qué es esto que siento en el pecho? ¿Por qué dentro de mi pecho se oye como si tuviera corazón? –_Dania baja la mirada no dejándole ver el pavor que muestran sus ojos y lleva su otra mano a su pecho sintiendo como palpita algo dentro de ella.

- Demonio tu… —Madara no cabe de la sorpresa ante lo que acaba de ver. –...has dejado de ser demonio. –susurra aun sorprendido, jamás había visto algo así.

Kakashi frunció el seño, no sabiendo a que se refiere, miro la espalda de Dania viendo como gotas de sangre caen a los pies de ella y ensancho los ojos.

- _¿Qué demonios…? Su presencia y energía dejo de ser demoniaca. _–Kakashi no entiende lo que pasa, ni la razón del porque Dania le ha desaparecido completamente su presencia y esencia de demonio.

- _Le di prioridad a él, puse su vida por encima del alma de Sakura, por encima de mi libertad y por encima de mi vida… con eso termine cruzando esa línea que me transformo en esto._

* * *

><p>Velkan y Gabriel mantienen un combate usando sus espadas, van muy parejos y ninguno se ve cansado o herido.<p>

Cuando sus espadas vuelven a chocar ambos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¡Joder! –exclama furioso Velkan pasando alado de Gabriel, golpeándole el hombro con su hombro en el proceso.

- _Dania idiota. –_Gabriel pela los dientes mostrándose furioso.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Sakura! <em>

_La pupila de la peli-rosa dejo de verse dilatada y parpadeo topándose con la mirada aliviada de Sasuke al tenerla de regreso._

- _¿Sasuke? –lo mira sorprendida, como si no recordara que antes estuvo hablando con él._

- _Vamos Sakura tenemos que salir de aquí. –Sasuke la intenta poner de pie._

- _No Sasuke. Me doy por vencida…. Merezco quedarme aquí y ver esto… solo míralo. –Sakura apunta hacia donde está su padre dibujando un símbolo en el suelo, dejando ver que se esfuerza por mantenerse con vida._

- _Tío Dan. —susurra Sasuke al verlo._

- _Lo vi. He visto varias veces como mi padre se sacrifico para salvarme ¿y yo que hice? Le ofrecí mi alma a Dania, desperdiciando su esfuerzo. –los ojos de Sakura muestran furia. –Yo me pude negar y seguir con mi vida, con la vida que mi padre se esforzó por salvar, pero me deje llevar por el odio y ahora mi padre seguro ha de estar triste al ver las decisiones que he tomado. –Sakura mira con dolor como frente a su padre aparece Dania. –Mis padres deben estar muy decepcionas de mi._

- _Escúchame Sakura .—Sasuke la zarandea haciendo que lo mire a él. –No te dejes vencer. Tío Dan y Tía Tsunade jamás se decepcionaran de ti. Siempre fuiste su orgullo… puede que las decisiones que tomaste no fueron las correctas pero solo eras una niña, una niña que sufrió mucho y Dania se aprovecho de eso… no le des el gusto a esos demonios, no te dejes vencer, lucha._

- _¿De qué sirve luchar si igual Dania es dueña de mi alma?_

- _Sirve y de mucho. Yo te ayudare a librarte de Dania, no me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, solo no te des por vencida… hazlo por tus padres. –Sasuke la abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro. —Hazlo por mi… si yo no te tengo no se en que me pueda convertir Sakura… no se que pueda llegar a hacer si te pierdo. –susurra suplicante. –No me dejes solo, no de nuevo._

_La mirada de Sakura se enternece y responde el abrazo cerrando sus ojos._

- _Vámonos Sasuke.—susurra y Sasuke aprieta mas el abrazo._

* * *

><p>Madara salió de ese estado de sorpresa en el que estaba y su seño se frunció gruñendo furioso mientras mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo como la mirada de Sakura poco a poco va regresando a la normalidad.<p>

Llevo su mano al mango de su espada y la enfundo hacia Dania.

Kakashi alzo la mirada viendo como Madara está por atacarlos, no lo pensó dos veces y estiro su mano hacia el brazo de Dania, la jalo hacia él abrazándola y se volteo dándole la espalda a Madara haciendo que este clave su espada en el pecho de Kakashi, del lado derecho.

Dania ensancho levemente los ojos viendo por sobre el hombro de Kakashi a Madara mirarlos furioso.

- Uno más y estaremos a mano. –le susurra Kakashi en el oído.

Al oír unos pasos acercándose Madara mira de reojo hacia la entrada viendo a Velkan en la entrada mirándolo molesto.

Madara chasquea la lengua y atrás de él apareció Gabriel siendo rodeado por esa luz celestial, lo jalo y a ambos lo cubrieron sus alas desapareciendo de ahí.

- Dania. –Velkan la mira con desagrado y ella lo mira de reojo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Kakashi adolorido se separa de la pelinegra posando sus manos en el hombro de ella, al tenerla abrazada pudo escuchar y sentir cómo le palpitaba un corazón lo que le dejo más que claro que dejo de ser demonio, y aunque tenga curiosidad por saber la razón, sabe que no es momento para eso.

- Si… ¿tu? –Dania quiso morderse la lengua por preguntar eso y por sentir preocupación. – _odio esto. –_piensa frustrada.

- He estado mejor. –Kakashi se muestra indiferente, intentando ignorar el dolor en su pecho y se deja caer sentado, llevando una mano a su herida que no deja de sangrar. – ¿a eso le llamas estar bien? –Kakashi apunta el estomago de Dania que no deja de sangrar y esta intenta cubrir con su mano la herida haciendo que Kakashi frunza el seño.

Velkan hace una mueca de asco ante la escena, enserio que se está conteniendo para no vomitar.

- ¡Sakura!

Al oír la voz del pelinegro los tres miran hacia donde están viéndolo romper los grilletes de un golpe sin importar lastimarse los puños y posando sus manos en la cintura para que no caiga ya que perdió la conciencia.

Sasuke se deja caer de rodillas acostándola a ella en el suelo, alzándole la cabeza y dándole leves palmadas.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura? –Kakashi los mira preocupado.

- Esta inconsciente. –Sasuke lo mira de reojo y regresa su mirada hacia Sakura que es lo único que le interesa ahorita, si los demás están heridos no es su problema.

- Debe estar cansada. Su mente fue torturada es lo más normal. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez y frunce el seño al sentir más dolor en su herida.

- _Esos dos se salieron con la suya. –_Dania frunce el seño mirando hacia donde esta Sasuke, de pronto comenzó a ver más borroso, después ver todo negro y lo último que escucho fue a Kakashi llamándola.

* * *

><p>- Y ya son todos. –Itachi está de pie moviendo en forma circular y con agilidad ambas espadas que sostiene en cada de sus manos, rodeándolo están los cuerpos de los zombis destruidos.<p>

- Pensé que la sádica era Dania. –Sayumi le susurra eso a Naruto en el oído y este asintió aun mirando incrédulo la masacre de Itachi.

- Es tu hermana, se mas delicado. –oyen la voz de Kakashi sonar en forma de reproche.

Los tres voltean a la entrada del templo viendo a Sasuke salir llevando en brazos a Sakura, atrás de él va Velkan que lleva cargando como costal de papas a Dania, luego va Kakashi quien camina con dificultad, apoyándose de las paredes y cubriéndose con una mano su herida.

- Ella dejo de ser mi hermana, agradece que la he cargado. –dice con fastidio Velkan.

Itachi suspira aliviado al ver a Sakura y su hermano con bien. Kakashi algo herido, pero vivo y eso es lo importante, pero le sorprendió un poco ver a Dania herida.

- _Pensé que a ese demonio nada le hacía daño_— Itachi alza más sus cejas.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan, teme! –el rubio corre hacia ellos deteniéndose frente a Sasuke que lo mira con cansancio. – ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

- Solo esta inconsciente ahora muévete y déjame seguir para llevarla a la aldea. –dice con fastidio.

- Qué carácter. –el rubio lo mira ofendido.

- Naruto ayúdame a llevar a Kakashi. –ordena Sayumi.

El rubio voltea viendo que su amiga intenta ayudar a Kakashi y el rubio preocupado se acerca a ellos, para pasar un brazo de su sensei por sus hombros.

- Humano llévala tu… ayudar humanos no es lo mío. –dice con fastidio aventándole a Itachi a Dania.

Kakashi ensancha los ojos ante lo desgraciado que es el demonio, aunque no debería sorprenderse es demonio después de todo.

En cuanto Itachi algo sorprendido atrapa a Dania en el aire, cargándola estilo princesa y se sorprendió al verle la herida. En cuanto Kakashi suspiro aliviado porque la haya atrapado.

- _Al no sentir su presencia pensé que era porque estaba inconsciente, pero ahora que la tengo en brazos noto que su presencia demoniaca a desaparecido por completo…. Ella ha dejado de ser demonio. –_Itachi alza la mirada hacia Kakashi que solo asintió, no sabe como paso pero tiene la seguridad que es humana.

Velkan le hecho una última mirada de desprecio a Dania e hizo aparecer sus alas emprendiendo vuelo.

- _El cómo paso ahorita no importa. Lo que importa es que Sakura ha sido liberada. –_Itachi sonríe de forma torcida. – ¿La dejamos aquí o la llevamos con nosotros senpai? –Itachi mira curioso a Kakashi.

- La llevaremos con nosotros… vámonos, Sasuke ya se nos adelanto. –dice con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Nada mas llegaron a la aldea y se fueron directo al hospital. Sasuke se quedo en la habitación con Sakura, esperando que despierte ya que los doctores le dijeron que no tiene nada, solo cansancio.<p>

En cuanto Dania está en otra habitación siendo atendida. Y Kakashi esta recostado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera teniendo su torso vendado, no llevando playera, solo pantalón. Le dijeron que tenía que guardar reposo por un par de semanas, tuvo suerte ya que la herida no daño ningún musculo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Minato siendo acompañado por Itachi y cerraron la puerta nada mas adentrándose.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi les sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Ya se ve mejor senpai. –Itachi le sonríe divertido.

- Siempre me veo mejor. –dice con arrogancia y ambos varones niegan divertidos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Minato tranquilo a Kakashi.

- Dentro de lo que cabe bien. –dice con indiferencia.

- Ya me dijeron el motivo por el que no me avisaron. —Minato suspira con pesadez. –Lo bueno es que regresaron con vida… aunque quiero que me expliques lo de Dania. Itachi me informo que ahora es humana… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Jamás se ha sabido de un demonio que se convierta en humano. ¿Acaso quienes se llevaron a Sakura hicieron algo?

- No sé qué paso. Cuando estaba peleando contra ese hibrido, él me lanzo energía demoniaca y cuando me di cuenta Dania se había interpuesto en el ataque, dándole a ella y su presencia demoniaca desapareció. –explica serio Kakashi. –_Aunque el que ahora sea humana me alegra._

- Cuando me informaron eso, pedí que la analicen para confirmarme si en verdad se hizo humana, porque llegue a pensar que tal vez solo Dania desapareció su presencia, pero no fue así. Incluso tiene corazón.

- Lo sé. –susurra Kakashi.

- Yo sé lo que paso. –Itachi alza su mano como niño pidiendo permiso para hablar haciendo que lo miren notando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adorna su rostro. –Si no dije nada antes es porque quería que el pillín de senpai escuchara esto de mis labios. –dice con diversión haciendo que a ambos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –El que les diga que en verdad Sakura-chan tenía contrato con Dania ya no importa ya que siendo ella humana el contrato se ha roto. –dice emocionado y Minato frunce el seño al enterarse que Sakura fue capaz de hacer eso con un demonio. –Como Sasuke-chan y yo queríamos librarla del contrato comenzamos a investigar y encontramos que una de las formas es que el demonio deje de ser demonio, y por ahí encontré que la única forma que un ángel o demonio dejen de ser lo que son, convirtiéndose en humanos es que se enamoren. –ambos ensanchan los ojos. –el saber que Dania defendió a senpai interponiéndose en el atraque me deja más que claro que esta enamoradísima de senpai. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante hacia Kaklashi.— senpai te admiro, mira que lograste enamorar a un demonio y hacerla humana… eres mi ídolo y cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú. –Itachi mira con admiración a Kakashi que sigue incrédulo, no creyéndoselo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? –Minato sonríe saliendo de la sorpresa. –Y yo que pensé que el único que terminaría enamorado serias tu pero me alegra que seas correspondido y de paso salvaras el alma de la pequeña Sakura.

- Senpai es un héroe… es el héroe del amorsh. –dice meloso Itachi moviendo su cuerpo como gusano.

- Bien hecho Kakashi… me hace feliz que al fin haya llegado el amor a ti, pensé que te me ibas a quedar soltero. –Minato palmea el hombro de su alumno y le sonríe divertido.

En cuanto Kakashi sigue con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

* * *

><p>- <em>Te pareces mucho a tu madre. <em>

Se ve el rostro de Sakura quien tiene sus ojos cerrados y seño fruncido mostrando molestia en su expresión.

- _Tienes su misma nariz… _

Su seño se frunció más.

- _… sus mismos labios…_

Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de desagrado.

- _… sus mismas mejillas._

Empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mostrándose incomoda.

- _Lástima que sea hija de ese asqueroso cazador. _

Sus puños se apretaron bajo la delgada sabana que cubre su cuerpo.

- _Te diré un secreto: tu mami sigue viva y la tengo conmigo, así que cuando te conviertas en demonio te dejare verla. _

Los parpados de la peli-rosa se abrieron de golpe mostrando su pupila algo dilatada, su respiración es agitada justo en ese momento se sentó con brusquedad en la cama.

Sasuke que está sentado en la silla que esta al costado derecho de la cama teniendo sus brazos cruzados y recargado en el respaldo se puso rápidamente de pie y se acerco a la chica posando una de sus manos sobre un hombro con suavidad.

- Sakura. –la llama preocupado.

Sakura volteo y su pupila volvió a la normalidad, aun así sus ojos mostraron desubicación, como si no supiera donde está.

- Sasuke. –su tono de voz se oyó ronco debido al llevar rato sin hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? –el pelinegro se sienta en la cama, en el espacio libre que deja el cuerpo de la peli-rosa y le acaricia una de las mejillas, sintiéndola relajarse ante su tacto.

- No lo sé… —Sakura lleva una mano a su frente mostrándose cansada. –Mientras dormía oí la voz de ese hibrido llamado Madara. –Sasuke frunció el seño.

- Ese cabrón habrá hecho algo para seguir jugando con tu mente. –susurra furioso, entrándole más ganas de cuando lo vuelva a ver meterle a su abuela por el culo, y si no tiene abuela ahí agarra a cualquier anciana para hacerlo.

- No lo creo, más bien es como un recuerdo… creo haber escuchado que me dijo eso mientras estaba perdida en mis recuerdos. –Sakura lo mira mostrándole lo acongojada que se siente en su mirada.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso? –Sakura asintió.

- Aun no estando mentalmente oía lo que se hablaba, pero no estoy segura si era producto de mi mente o era realidad lo que oía… pero esto que oí de Madara en verdad quiero que sea realidad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que creíste oír? –Sasuke la mira curioso.

- Que mi madre está con vida y él la tiene.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchan mostrando sorpresa.

- Quiero que sea verdad Sasuke. –sus ojos y tono de voz muestran desesperación y anhelo.

Sasuke relajo su expresión y volvió a llevar su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla.

- No tenemos la seguridad si es verdad o es mentira, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a descubrir eso… solo te suplico que no te ilusiones demasiado con la posibilidad de que tía Tsunade pueda estar viva. Quiero que mantengas la mente fría para esto Sakura. No quiero que sufras mucho si esto resulta ser mentira.

- Solo sé que quiero creer.

- Lo sé. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente y Sakura hace lo mismo.

- Gracias Sasuke, sin ti yo…

- No agradezcas nada. Yo hare lo que sea por ti Sakura. –Sasuke acerca su rostro al de ella haciendo que sus labios se rocen y su mirada se mantiene en la de ella. –Todo yo te pertenezco Sakura. –Sasuke cerró sus ojos no alcanzando a ver como sus palabras hicieron sonrojar las mejillas de la peli-rosa.

- Sasuke. –Sakura también los cerró.

Sus labios están unidos y están por comenzar a moverlos para saborear los labios del otro.

- ¡Tengo grandes noticias Sasukito que te diré cuando Sakurita despierte!

Itachi abre la puerta de golpe teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. En cuanto el par de enamorados abren los ojos aun teniendo sus labios pegados pero la frente se les ha sombreado de negro.

Itachi abre sus ojos viéndolos a ambos con labios pegados parpadea un par de veces confundido, ocultando lo que en verdad siente al verlos así.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunta curioso, llevando un dedo de su mano derecha a su barbilla haciéndolo ver como un mocoso que cacha a sus padres teniendo sexo y tiene curiosidad por saber lo que hacen al no conocer lo que es el acto sexual.

- Claro que no Itachi. Tú nunca interrumpes. —dice con sarcasmo combinado con molestia al separarse de Sakura y voltear a verlo.

- Me alivia saberlo, por un momento pensé que los había interrumpido. — Itachi suspira falsamente aliviado llevando su mano derecha su pecho en un gesto exageradamente dramático.

- _Si no lo conociera diría que no conoce el sarcasmo, pero Itachi es el rey del sarcasmo e ironía. _–Sakura suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación al igual que Sasuke.

- Ya di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. Solo verte la cara me dan nauseas. –Sasuke mira a su hermano con desagrado.

- Otouto mal agradecido… yo que todavía de buena gente acepte con gusto acompañarte cuando fuiste a mí hace unas horas suplicando mi ayuda. –dice de forma dramática, limpiándose sus falsas lagrimas.

- ¿Le suplicaste? –Sakura lo mira sorprendida.

- Es un exagerado, ya lo conoces. –dice con fastidio volteándola a ver. –Solo le dije: "Itachi han secuestrado a Sakura, vamos a buscarla". Y ahí lo tienes yendo conmigo a tu rescate. –dice con heroísmo.

A Sakura le resbala una gran gota de sudor en la nuca. Pasa su mirada a Itachi que sigue con su drama y luego la pone en Sasuke que sigue con su mueca de heroísmo, repite la acción varias veces pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

- _¿Cómo negar que son hermanos y llevan la misma sangre?_ –la gota de sudor en la nuca de Sakura se vuelve más grande.

- Retomando a lo que vine. –Itachi deja su drama y se adentra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego caminar hacia la silla que está ahí y sentarse de forma chula.

Sasuke quita su mueca de heroísmo y lo mira con fastidio, pensando que cuando se vaya su hermano desinfectara esa silla para sentarse, no quiere posar su culo donde ya lo poso su hermano mayor, mientras que Sakura lo mira tranquila.

- Agárrense que esta noticia los puede hacer desmayarse. –Itachi los mira de forma insinuante.

- Deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo. –Sasuke lo mira con fastidio.

- Tan impaciente. –dice decepcionado negando una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke rodé los ojos y Sakura suspire exasperada. –Conste que les advertí que se agarraran fuerte. –dice con advertencia. – ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que la única forma de liberar a Sakurita es que Dania se enamore para convertirse en humana?—Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante, y ambos asintieron.

- _Que Dania se enamore seria como ver a Itachi ser Santo y puro. _–Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Bueno pues ya no hay que hacer que Dania se enamore. –ambos oyentes alzan ambas cejas. – El héroe del amorsh que posee el nombre de Kakashi y es mi senpai. –dice con admiración. –Ha logrado hacer que Dania se enamore y ahora ella es tan humana como lo somos nosotros tres. –un aura brillante rodea a Itachi.

Sasuke y Sakura ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa, se voltean a ver entre sí no creyéndose eso, conociendo a Itachi seguro les está tomando el pelo como siempre lo ha hecho. Sasuke queriendo salir de la duda se pone de pie, camina hacia Itachi, lo toma de las solapas.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-chan? ¿No estás contento? –Itachi lo mira sin entender.

Sasuke lo ignora y camina hacia la puerta, la abre, avienta a Itachi al pasillo haciendo que se estrelle de frente con la pared de frente y sin más Sasuke cierra la puerta poniéndole seguro y voltea hacia Sakura teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, provocando que su flequillo tape la mitad de su rostro dándole un aspecto sombrío.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Sakura alza su ceja derecha mirándolo extrañada.

- ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor! ¡Abre la puerta Sasuke que aniki quiere darte un lección! –se oye gritar molesto a Itachi quien intenta abrir la puerta pero al tener seguro esta no sede. – ¡Cuando te vea mocoso del demonio te haré pagar!¡Nadie hace que Uchiha Itachi se pegue en el rostro sin pagar las consecuencias! –dice amenazante y segundos después se oyen los pasos de Itachi alejándose.

A Sakura le vuelve a resbalar una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero alza más sus cejas al ver que Sasuke se acerca a ella de forma amenazante.

- ¿Qué… qué planeas? –se quiso morder la lengua por tartamudear, pero la verdad se sintió nerviosa, sabe que planea algo, pero no sabe qué.

- Comprobar si Dania es humana. –Sasuke alza el rostro mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que le dio más mala espina a la peli-rosa.

- Dania no está aquí. –Sakura desvía la mirada en busca de un escape, y solo ve la ventana pero está lejos, para cuando se pare Sasuke ya le bloquea su salida, el canijo posee una velocidad muy buena, más cuando se lo propone.

- No necesito estar con Dania para averiguarlo. –Sasuke sonríe de forma pervertida y Sakura ensancha los ojos, su boca se abre y cierra haciéndola parecer pescado mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- ¿No planearas…?

- ¡Oh si!

Sakura intento huir, pero no alcanzo a ponerse de pie cuando Sasuke ya está encima de la cama—_les dijo que cuando se lo propone es mucho más rápido. –_y la ha volteado, posando su mano derecha sobre la espalda para evitar que se ponga de pie.

- ¡Sasuke esto es vergonzoso! –exclama indignada, removiéndose e intentando escapar del agarre, pero Sasuke no la deja.

- ¿Vergonzoso?... Para nada, tómalo como un chequeo médico. –una sonrisa ladina adorna el rostro del pelinegro quien usando su mano libre y de un rápido movimiento le alzo la bata de hospital a la peli-rosa dejando ver sus bragas, las cuales se las bajo dejando ver sus bien marcados y definidos glúteo.

- ¡Sasuke! –chilla molesta la peli-rosa a sentir ese aire en su retaguardia, sabe que el canijo ya se las desnudo.

Al verlo callado deja de removerse y voltea sobre su hombro viendo como él tiene los ojos muy abiertos mirándoles los glúteos. Su sonrojo aumento, aun así expreso seriedad en el rostro.

- ¿El sello sigue ahí? –pregunta resignada, sabiendo que así es e Itachi solo les tomo el pelo.

- No. Ha desaparecido. –Sasuke recobra la compostura, se había sorprendido porque también pensó que su hermano le tomo el pelo, y ahora alza la mirada sonriéndole a la peli-rosa, mostrándose feliz.

- No me tomes el pelo. –Sakura ensancha sus ojos no creyéndoselo.

- Sabes que jamás te engañaría con algo así.

- No puede ser. Enserio se me hace imposible que me haya liberado sin hacer nada y me parece más imposible que Dania sea ahora humana y para rematar este enamorada de Kakashi… es que los demonios no se enamoran, menos uno como Dania, sin contar que ni cuenta me di y vivo con ellos. O sea, sé que tenían una relación carnal, ¿pero de ahí a pasar al amor? –Sakura se muestra incrédula ante cada palabra.

- Pues el sello no está… si Dania es humana o no, está enamorada o no es algo que me vale mierda, lo único que mi importa es que el sello ha desaparecido lo que significa que el contrato se anulo.

- Tal vez el sello se removió y se ha colocado en otra parte de mi cuerpo. –Sakura se muestra pensativa, no lo cree lógico ya que el sello se graba como si le cortaran la piel.

- Con gusto revisare todo tu cuerpo en busca de algún sello. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Uchiha! –exclama avergonzada e indignada porque ande jugueteando con ella, además que su rostro está muy rojo divirtiendo mas al pelinegro.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama alterado Sasuke posando nuevamente su mirada en el trasero de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿el sello apareció? –Sakura se muestra asustada, apenas comenzaba a ilusionarse con que en verdad ya no le dará su alma a Dania.

Sasuke alza la mirada hacia ella aun teniendo los ojos ensanchados asustando más a la peli-rosa.

- ¡Habla Sasuke! –exclama impaciente.

- Tienes un culo hermoso. –Sasuke relaja su expresión y le sonríe de forma ladina. Sakura si hubiera podido hubiera caído estilo anime.

- ¡No juegues conmigo Uchiha! –grita furiosa, intentando removerse para darle una lección por tomarle el pelo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su espalda, haciendo que el rostro de ella quede pegado en el colchón, de costado. –Cuando logre zafarme desearas no haber naci… —Sakura no termina su amenaza ya que se sobresalto al sentir como el condenado de Sasuke le dio una palmada a su trasero, el glúteo donde tenía el sello. – Uchiha tú me has dado… ¿una palmada? –dice de forma tétrica.

- No pude evitarlo. Desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerle eso a tu hermoso trasero. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa ladina.

- Enserio Sasuke, te haré desear no haber naci… —Sakura nuevamente no termina su amenaza, la interrumpió un gemido que salió de sus labios al sentir unos dientes morder con suavidad su trasero.

- Eso también lo quiero hacer desde hace tiempo. –su tono de voz sonó mas ronco, y ahora comenzó a repartir besos en el trasero de Sakura que apretó sus puños en la sabana, intentando retener sus gemidos al serle tan placentero lo que le están haciendo, muestra de ello es como sus ojos se entrecierran ante el placer.

- Sasuke.

- Mmm… —Sasuke sube en un camino de besos hacia el arco de la espalda de ella, alzándole más la bata en el proceso y la respiración de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse.

Sasuke se enderezo y sonrío de forma torcida al oírla gemir en muestra de disconformidad. Quito la presión de su mano que evitaba que ella se volteara, aun así siguió en la misma posición. Sasuke se quito la playera y la aventó al suelo, para después de un ágil movimiento voltear todo el cuerpo de Sakura haciéndola quedar boca arriba en la cama y se posiciono encima de ella sin aplastarla, apoyando sus manos en el colchón, en los costados del rostro de ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos al doctor como cuando niños?... bueno como cuando niños no, ese si era un juego inocente, el que jugaremos ahora de inocente no tendrá nada. –Sasuke la mira de forma insinuante y Sakura entrecierra la mirada, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pervertido.—dice indignada.

- Sé que también lo deseas. –Sasuke llevo una de sus manos al sexo de ella, metiendo sus dedos en entre los labios bajos de ella haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco y arquear su espalda ante el placer. –Solo mira como te mojaste con solo unas tocaditas en ese culo que me encanta. –Sasuke saca ambos dedos y los coloca frente al rostro de ella, dejando que vea lo mojados que están.

- Cuando te lo propones eres muy molesto.—dice molesta, volteando su rostro a un lado y teniendo más rojas sus mejillas.

- ¿Enserio? –Sasuke inclina su rostro hacia ella, rosándole con su nariz la mejilla. –Yo solo quiero jugar al doctor Sakura. –dice con falsa inocencia haciéndola fruncir el seño. –el doctor Uchiha quiere revisar si hay sellos en tu cuerpo. Y comenzara por tu boca. –Sakura voltea su rostro hacia él haciendo que sus labios se encuentren, pero sus ojos siguen abiertos. –Se buena paciente y deja que tu doctor cheque tu boca. –susurra entre sus labios.

- Idiota. –susurra, pero sin mover su rostro sintiendo como él sonríe entre sus labios, para después comenzar a moverlos sobre los de ella. –Pervertido Uchiha estamos en un hospital.

- Es doctor Uchiha, Sakura. Y no te preocupes que le puse seguro a la puerta. El doctor Uchiha quiere privacidad con su paciente consentida. –terminando de decir eso le muerte el labio inferior con suavidad haciéndola gemir por lo que aprovecho para adentrar su lengua.

- _Lo peor de todo es que no pongo resistencia… maldito Kakashi nos pego lo pervertido —_Sakura suspira con pesadez entre el beso y cierra sus ojos, llevando sus brazos al cuello de él rodeándolo con ellos, respondiéndole el beso.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaja inshe sasuke es un pervertido travieso jajajaajaja**

**como veran aora el contrato se rompio yaque dania dejo de ser demonio, eso trae ventajas como desventajas xke aora ya no tienen alguien de su lado que le de pelea a gabriel o ke sea mas fuerte ke madara que como vimos al parecer es mas fuerte incluso que minato o jiraiya -.-, asi ke aora si nuestros heroes tienen ke ponerse las pilas y entrenar mas duro para al menos darles pelea**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	25. Humillación de quien fue un demonio

**Humillación de quien fue demonio**

El sol ya se ha ocultado dándole paso a la noche. En una habitación de hospital se ve a Dania acostada boca arriba, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y con su rostro volteando al lado contrario de la ventana.

La pelinegra solo lleva puesta una bata de hospital y una delgada sabana cubre su cuerpo.

La brisa de la noche hace ondear al cortina que cubre la ventana se alce dejando ver a Velkan de pie en el marco de la ventana.

El demonio salta haciendo que sus pies pisen con suavidad el suelo, dando la imagen como si estuviera flotando. Camino y se detuvo al costado de la cama, del lado contrario de donde la pelinegra tiene volteado su rostro.

- Se que estas despierta. El ritmo cardiaco que posees me lo dice. –su voz sonó carente de alguna clase de emoción.

Dania abrió sus ojos, mas no volteo a verlo. Su mirada ya no muestra arrogancia, superioridad, en si se ve vacía, opaca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Acaso estas tan avergonzada de lo que ahora eres? –Velkan la mira con desprecio, aun así la pelinegra no volteo.

Velkan pelo los dientes dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, de un ágil movimiento la tomo de la garganta, levantándola de la cama y dejándole el rostro a su altura. Aun así Dania siguió sin verlo, su rostro sigue ladeado hacia un costado, solo su seño se frunció levemente debido al dolor que siente por el agarre en la garganta que aunque es fuerte aun le permite que oxigeno entre a sus pulmones.

- Mírame Dania. –ordena molesto. – ¡Mírame maldita sea! –ordena mas furioso.

- Mátame Velkan. –pide volteando su rostro hacia él.

- Que mirada tan patética tienes. –Velkan muestra desagrado. –Aunque le veo normal, después de todo te has convertido en un humano, siendo que naciste siendo un demonio, uno de los mejores. Pero tú misma buscaste esto, siempre Damián y yo te advertimos no venir a este mundo, mucho menos que subestimes los sentimientos de los humanos porque no somos inmunes a ellos, seguimos siendo imperfectos. –Velkan marca más su mueca de asco al verle la mirada. –Tu mirada muestra que te sientes como lo que eres: un despojo de lo que solías ser… pero por haber sido mi hermana consentida vine a ofrecerte un trato. –Velkan acerca su rostro al de ella, dejando sus labios muy cerca de su oído. –Ahora que posees alma hagamos un contrato: tu alma a cambio de cualquier cosa que quieras pedirme. –susurra de forma tétrica.

- No. –Velkan se endereza y alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no eres tan idiota como para venderle tu alma a un demonio? –pregunta con burla mezclada con furia.

- Lo que yo deseo no me lo puedes dar, solo deseo volver a ser lo que era antes de pisar este mundo. –su voz se oye monótona y Velkan frunce el seño. –Así que no necesitas contrato. Te regalo mi alma para que hagas lo que quieras con ella, te la puedes comer, te la puedes llevar al inframundo y torturarla, tú decídelo. –su voz no trasmite emociones al igual que su mirada y Velkan ríe entre dientes.

- Tu solo quieres escapar de lo que ahora eres. –Velkan la avienta con brusquedad en la cama haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor porque eso le provoco que le duela la herida. –Matarte seria como premiarte y tú mereces ser castigada por lo que has hecho. ¿Y qué mejor castigo que vivir como humana? Sufrieras como humana añorando él cuando eras demonio, lamentándote por tener emociones y sentimientos, en especial lamentándote por tener corazón, conciencia y alma.

- Si no tienes los cojones para hacerlo llévame con Damián, seguro él estará gustoso de tomar mi alma después de lo que he hecho. –Dania alza el rostro mostrándole una mirada retadora.

Velkan comenzó a reír de forma espeluznante.

- No intentes provocarme que conmigo no va a funcionar. –dice con burla al dejar de reír. –Y no sabes lo que pides niña, Damián no solo tomara tu alma, él hará algo mucho peor. –Velkan borra toda burla y lo mira con seriedad. –Te daré un consejo Dania, y solo lo hare porque fuiste mi hermana consentida. –Dania alzo una ceja mostrando indiferencia, como si no le importara lo que le fuera a decir. –No hagas nada que haga que Damián se dé cuenta de lo que eres ahora. Agradece que aun no lo haya notado, pero cuando se dé cuenta se va a enojar tanto que te castigara de una forma que te deseara nunca haber existido… solo vive tu vida como la humana que ahora eres, laméntate de tus estupideces y del como tomaste tanto a la ligera tu estúpido juego, sufre por lo que ahora eres y por lo que por estúpida dejaste de ser, porque créeme Dania, será un golpe enorme para el gran orgullo de Damián que su obsesión le haya sido nuevamente arrebatada y despertaras su furia.

- Me da igual. Odio lo que soy ahora, lo que haga Damián conmigo me tiene sin cuidado. –Dania deja caer su cabeza al colchón posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente.

- Ya estas advertida. –Velkan da media vuelta y salta por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta acostada boca arriba en la cama, la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana es, la única claridad que tiene en la habitación. La peli-rosa tiene sus ojos cerrados, viéndose relajada.<p>

La puerta se abre filtrando un poco la luz del pasillo y dejando ver a Dania vistiendo la bata de hospital y posando su mano derecha en el vientre. La pelinegra se adentra y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

A paso lento debido al dolor que siente se acerca a la cama, deteniéndose al costado de esta. La pelinegra se le queda viendo por un segundo y después se inclina, pero ensancha los ojos al sentir ese fuerte agarre en sus solapas que la hace acercarse más al rostro de Sakura quien ha abierto los ojos mirándola con frialdad.

- Si tenía alguna duda de lo que me dijeron sea mentira ahora compruebo que en verdad has dejado de ser demonio para ser una simple humana. –Sakura ahora muestra burla en su mirada.

- ¿Decepcionada? –Dania también la mira con burla. –oh claro que no, debes estar contenta porque finalmente te saliste con la tuya. Me humillaste, me hiciste tu esclava y a cambio yo no obtuve nada.

- Yo tampoco obtuve mi venganza, así que tampoco cumpliste. –dice con indiferencia. – Además ahora que eres una simple humana seguro también lo soy yo.

- Te equivocas. –Dania sonríe con burla. –Yo te di mi sangre cuando aún era demoniaca, y se ha combinado con la tuya. Que yo deje de ser demonio no cambia nada. Tú sigues teniendo en ti a ese monstro que se vuelve loco ante el olor de la sangre e intenta salir. –Sakura firma más el agarre y la fulmina con la mirada. – ahora si está decepcionada mi señora. —dice burlona. – ¿Qué hará? ¿Matarme? ¿Ahora qué puede hacerlo me hará pagar toda y cada una de las que hice? Te utilice, utilice a tu padre y solo porque estaba aburrida y tenía ganas de jugar con humanos, fueron simples y sencillos juguetes para mí. Tu sufrimiento me causaba gracia, disfrutaba verte más desdichada, me reía de ti cuando te ponías a llorar pensando que nadie te oía o veía.

Sakura frunció el seño y pelo los dientes, su mirada se torno fría y furiosa, pero a los poco segundos relajo su expresión.

- Eres patética. Me imagino lo humillada que te sientes al ser humana y solo buscas provocarme para que te mate, pero me das tanta lástima que no te mereces ni siquiera que te golpee. –Sakura la suelta con brusquedad y la mira con burla, en cuanto Dania frunció el seño y sus ojos mostraron furia.

- Cuidado mocosa, te recuerdo que ahora ya no existe ese contrato que me impedía dañarte físicamente. —dice amenazante.

- Y yo te recuerdo que ahora ya no eres demonio, y el poder que posees no lograra matarme con el tronar de los dedos como antes. Tu energía espiritual es menor a la mía. –Sakura la mira con superioridad, dejando ver que disfruta el ahora si lograr enojarla. – ¿Sabes que es lo más sorprendente de esto?... que tú te hayas enamorado de uno de tus juguetes y que por culpa de eso ahora seas lo que tan inferior a ti veías. Gracioso ¿no? –Sakura amplía su sonrisa en cuanto Dania pela los dientes dejando ver que sus colmillos han desaparecido.

Sin decir nada Dania da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta al salir.

- _Que ahora yo pueda mofarme de ella es una sensación de lo más placentera. –_Sakura ríe entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, el cual cierra de golpe y suspira con pesadez.<p>

- _Ambos sentimos lo mismo ¿para qué hacerse pendejos?... además necesito saber como esta. Seguro cuando despierte va a estar hecha un lio porque ahora es humana, siendo que los desprecia tanto… ¿me culpara por eso?... seguro que sí. _–Kakashi suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie, ignorando la molestia que le provoca la herida en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Sasuke abre la puerta de la habitación de Sakura viéndola recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana que dejo de ver para voltear hacia él.<p>

- Traje tu ropa para cuando te den de alta mañana. –dice alzando la pequeña maleta que carga en su mano derecha.

- No sé porque me tengo que quedar aquí toda la noche. –dice con fastidio viendo como el pelinegro ciérrala puerta tras de sí, adentrándose.

- Solo es una noche, además me quedare contigo. –Sasuke la mira de forma insinuante y Sakura voltea su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo. –_Es una monada cuando la hago sonrojar. –_el pelinegro sonríe de forma ladina acercándose a ella.

* * *

><p>Kakashi abrió la puerta de la habitación donde le dijeron que estaba Dania solo viendo la cama destendida.<p>

- _¿Se habrá ido?... no lo creo, no está en condiciones para andar por ahí como si nada._ –Kakashi se adentra en la habitación y abre la puerta del baño tampoco encontrándola ahí.

Frunce el seño y sale de la habitación, camina un poco por el pasillo y al doblar se detiene viendo sorprendido a Dania sentada en el suelo, teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y tocándose el vientre, el cual sangra manchando la bata blanca.

- Mujer aun no puedes andar de pie, tu herida fue grave. –dice con casación acercándose a ella, arrodillándose enfrente. – ¡Dania! –le alza el rostro pensando que esta inconsciente, topándose con la mueca de furia de ella quien desvió la mirada. –Me imagino que estas enojada, incluso te sientes patética, ahora eres humana, pero ni modo, no se le puede hacer nada. –dice con cansancio, rodando los ojos. –Los sentimientos no se controlan y tú cometiste el error de jugar mucho con los sentimientos de los humanos, acercándote más a ellos de lo permitido por los demonios. No pudiste manejarlo y ahora eres lo que eres… no pudiste controlar enamorarte de mi…

- ¡Yo no te amo! –exclama furiosa, mirándolo finalmente. –_¿Por qué cojones me arden las mejillas? ¿Y que es esta extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el vientre? Seguro la maldita herida esta peor _–Dania frunce más el seño.

- C_omo humana ahora se sonroja, eso lo hace más mona. _–Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su máscara. –… como tampoco yo pude controlar enamorarme de ti. –termina lo que iba a decir viendo como los ojos de ella muestran sorpresa.

- Tú eres más estúpido que yo: enamorarte de un demonio. –dice con burla.

- Sencillamente me enamore de Dania. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- _¿Por qué cojones lo dice tan fácil? ¿Qué no le da vergüenza? _–Dania desvía la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle más y enfureciéndose por eso.

- Me gusta más que seas humana, eres más fácil de leer. –Kakashi la mira divertido.

- Deja de humillarme. No necesito que me recalquen a cada rato lo patética que me veo. –dice furiosa.

- Mi intensión no es humillarte. –Kakashi se pone de pie y Dania hace una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirse alzada por él, quien la cargo en brazos estilo princesa.

- ¡Suéltame! –exclama alterada. –Dices que no me quieres humillar y con el solo hecho de cargarme así lo estás haciendo. Es indigno que un humano o cualquiera me cargue así. –dice furiosa.

- No. No te quiero humillar, pero tampoco te voy a dejar ahí tirada. Estas herida así que te llevare a tu habitación para llamar a un médico para que te revise. –dice despreocupado.

- ¡Pero no me cargues!

- Deja de ser tan infantil. No puedes caminar.

- No soy infantil. –furiosa voltea su rostro aun costado haciendo que Kakashi se contenga por reírse.

- _Me está gustando más esta Dania que es fácil de molestar…. Admito que esa perfección que mostraba como demonio me intimidaba. –_Me haré responsable.

- ¿Ah? –Dania lo mira como el loco que es.

- Que me haré responsable. Por mi culpa eres humana, así que ahora yo cuidare de ti. Serás mi mujer.

- Dices puras estupideces. –Dania lo mira con molestia, aun no sabiendo porque cojones le pican las mejillas, si tuviera un espejo supiera que es porque se está sonrojando e intentaría ocultarlo.

- No son estupideces, ya te dije que cuidare de ti, en vez de molestarte deberías estar emocionada… has atrapado a Hatake Kakashi, hasta ahora nadie lo había conseguido.

- Estúpido. Tú me has quitado mi inmortalidad. –dice indignada.

- Y tú me has quitado mi soltería, eso era preciado para mí, así que ya casi estamos a mano. –Kakashi le sonríe con burla.

- Pues quédate con tu estúpida soltería, además no compares idiota.

- Oye deja de insultarme soy muy sensible. –dice falsamente ofendido.

- Yo te insulto cuanto quiero… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

- Aquí debería repetir infantil las veces que tú me dices estúpido, pero eso sería muy infantil. –dice con aburrimiento y Dania lo fulmina con la mirada. –_Definitivo: esta Dania me gusta más. Ahora es fácil molestarla. _

* * *

><p>Sakura sale del baño ya llevando puesta la ropa con la que saldrá del hospital, pero se detiene extrañada al ver a Sasuke acostado en la cama.<p>

- Sasuke ya estoy lista.

- Sakura creo que no me siento bien. –su voz sonó como mormada y la peli-rosa alzo ambas cejas mostrándose más extrañada ya que cuando ella entro al baño se veía perfectamente.

La peli-rosa camino acercándose a la cama, deteniéndose al costado de esta viendo que el pelinegro tiene los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te resfriaste?

- Creo que sí. –dice con fastidio.

Sakura llevo su mano derecha hacia la frente del chico para comprobar si tiene fiebre, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo cuando este tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacia él provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

Sakura cayó sobre él y alzo su rostro mostrando molestia al ver que solo bromea con ella, topándose con esa sonrisa torcida y mirada picara que sencillamente no le da buena espina.

- ¡Solo estabas fingiendo! –exclama indignada.

- No. Estaba metiéndome en el papel… quiero jugar otra vez al doctor, pero ahora yo seré el paciente y tú la doctora. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa torcida y su voz ahora sonó normal dejando ver que también fingió el tono hace un momento.

- Deja de andar de pervertido y vayámonos de aquí. Odio los hospitales. –dice entre dientes, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

- Pero Sakura es nuestro único momento para cumplir todas nuestras fantasías en un hospital. –dice de forma berrinchuda y a Sakura se le marca más su tic.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan infantil y pervertido?

- No se doctora Haruno, necesita revisarme. –susurra con voz ronca acercando su rostro al oído de ella, mordiéndole el lóbulo, haciéndola relajar su expresión y que gima. –Revíseme bien doctora, mi cuerpo está a su disposición. –ronronea con sensualidad para después pasar su lengua por todo el lóbulo de ella.

Sakura gimió y entrecerró los ojos ante el pacer y una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir las manos del pelinegro tomarle el trasero y apretárselo.

- _Maldito Sasuke es tan provocativo. _–Sakura llora internamente al ver lo fácil con lo que él consigue lo que quiere de ella.

- Doctora ¿que no debería revisarme usted a mí? –dice divertido, para después darle un beso en la mejilla e ir bajando en un camino de besos hasta el cuello.

- _¡Lo admito! Que me diga doctora es tan sensual. _–Sakura gruñe ante el placer que siente por los besos que está recibiendo en su cuello, y le dieron ganas de participar, como su paciente dijo: comenzar a revisarlo.

Llevo sus manos al vientre de él, adentrándolas en la playera y sintió como él se estremeció ante su tacto.

- ¡Buenos días ~! –Mikoto abre la puerta teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, sonrisa la cual se borro al ver a Sakura encima de su hijo, el cual tiene sus dos manitas agarrándole el trasero a la peli-rosa y su rostro escondido en el cuello de ella, que por cierto tiene sus manos metidas en la playera de su retoño.

- _¡Demonios!... olvide ponerle seguro a la puerta. –_Sasuke que sigue escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia que se le ha sombreado la frente de negro.

- _Ya sé de donde Itachi heredo eso de abrir las puertas sin tocar._ –Sakura ha desencajado la mandíbula y se puso toda roja, de todas las personas tenía que ser su suegra quien la descubra, esa mujer que ve como una madre.

- Lo siento… debí imaginar que estando en un hospital se pondrían a jugar al doctor y paciente. –dice de lo más tranquila. – Hagan de cuenta que no los interrumpí y sigan en lo suyo. –la mujer les dedico una amigable sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero a los pocos segundos se volvió abrir. –Estaré aquí afuera cuidando que nadie los interrumpa. –dice cómplice, guiñándole un ojo para después volver a salir y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura desencajo más la mandíbula y se puso más roja, esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa… ¡naa! Sinceramente esperaba esa reacción de Uchiha Mikoto, pero aun no puede evitar mostrar incredulidad y sorprenderse.

- _Mi mami siempre tan comprensiva. –_Sasuke sonríe orgulloso y sigue con su tarea de besarle el cuello a la peli-rosa sacándola de su shock y haciéndola gemir.

Sakura se separa de él rápidamente, saltando hacia atrás cayendo de pie al pie de la cama, por lo que Sasuke apoyo sus codos en el colchón para alzarse y verla curioso.

- Mmm… ¿planea quitarse la ropa doctora?... me parece bien, esta estorbando. –Sasuke alza sus cejas y sonríe de forma pervertida.

- ¡Uchiha contrólate! –exclama alterada, indignada y mas sonrojada mientras lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- No puedo. Estoy en la edad de la pulsada y con mi novia que es muy sexy. –se justifica de lo más tranquilo y encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

- Uno: … —Sakura se muestra más avergonzada. –Desde ahora ya no estés tan cerca de Kakashi e Itachi. –ordena.

- Con el primero me mantengo al margen. Con el segundo lo intento, pero lamentablemente vivimos en la misma casa. – Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Dos: … —Sakura intenta ignorar los comentarios de su novio y sigue. –No vamos a hacerlo aquí…

- Pero…

- Esta dicho. ¿Crees que lo hare después de que tu madre nos vio y que está afuera?—dice avergonzada.

- Pero ella dijo que no iba a interrumpir, incluso dijo que iba a cuidar que nadie nos interrumpa. –Sasuke la mira sin saber cuál es el problema.

- ¡Eres un desvergonzado!—Sakura se muestra más alterada. –Dije que hoy no haremos nada aquí y no lo vamos a hacer. Sigue insistiendo y juro que huiré de ti por un mes. –dice con firmeza, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Vale. –Sasuke se sienta mostrándose resignado. –No haremos ya nada aquí. –cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se muestra como niño castigado. – ¿Algo más? –pregunta de forma berrinchuda.

- Dile a tía Mikoto que lo que vio fue un malentendido. –Sakura lleva una mano a su boca tapándola y sus mejillas se sonrojan más. –No quiero que piense que hacíamos cosas pervertidas, ciento que no la podre ver a los ojos si se queda con esa idea.

- _Es tan mona cuando anda de tímida. –_Sasuke la mira enternecido. –No te preocupes Sakura. Mi madre sabe lo que sentimos y la relación que tenemos por eso lo ve como algo normal. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡No quiero que se quede con esa idea! –exclama de forma caprichosa y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Y qué le digo? –un profundo suspiro que muestra cansancio sale de sus labios.

- No se… dile que caí encima de ti accidentalmente justo cuando ella entro o algo así. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa buscando alguna escusa.

- Claro. Te caíste encima de mí accidentalmente y mis manos se colocaron en tu trasero también accidentalmente y en el proceso tus manos entraron dentro de mi camisa accidentalmente haciendo que madre vea algo que no es. –Sasuke roda los ojos y su tono de voz sonó sarcástico.

- No uses el sarcasmo conmigo. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada. –Ve e invéntale cualquier escusa a tía Mikoto y que se la crea o no podre salir de aquí sabiendo que ella está ahí afuera pensando que somos unos pubertos pervertidos y descarados.

- Es que lo somos… —a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que los ojos de su novia muestran más furia. –a_m… mejor hago lo que quiere. Ya está llegando a su límite de furia y si eso pasa seguro me castiga no dejando que la toque por un tiempo. _–Sasuke sonríe nervioso. –No te preocupes, ahorita arreglo el "malentendido" con mi madre. –al decir malentendido simula un par de comillas con sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación, a un costado de la puerta se ven unas sillas, en una de ellas está sentada Mikoto quien tiene una sus piernas una frazada rosa doblada y sus manos sostienen un par de agujas que tejen estambre rojo formando la manga de un suéter. En la silla de alado esta su bolso donde tiene sus cosas para tejer.<p>

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la mujer deje de tejer y voltee viendo a su hijo salir y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Ya? –pregunta incrédula. –No hace ni diez minutos que los deje y se veía que apenas comenzaban. –la mujer se muestra más incrédula. –Sasuke-chan duras muy poquito, te debo llevar con un medico para que arregle eso. Puede que Sakura-chan ahorita no le importe porque te ama, pero con el tiempo y sintiéndose sexualmente insatisfecha ni el amor dejara que busque satisfacerse con otros hom…

- No es eso madre. –la corta teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y frente sombreada de negro. –La verdad no estábamos haciendo eso cuando entraste. Lo que pasa es que Sakura cayó accidentalmente sobre mí. Solo lo malinterpretaste. –explica con aburrimiento.

- ¿Y tus manos que hacían ahí? –Mikoto lo mira divertida.

- Cuando cayó intente sostenerla y "accidentalmente" mis manos se posaron ahí.

- ¿Y que hacías besándole el cuello?

- No se lo besaba, le preguntaba en el oído sino se lastimo.

- ¿Y qué hacia las manos de ella dentro de tu pantalón?

- Estaban dentro de mi playera y la verdad no se qué hacían ahí. –Sasuke frunce el seño porque para justificar eso no se le ocurrió nada.

- ¿Otro "accidente"? –Mikoto lo mira divertida.

- Si. –Sasuke muestra fastidio, sabe que no le creyó y Mikoto sonrío divertida.

- ¿Sakura-chan se avergonzó de que los haya visto y te pidió que me inventaras eso?

- Hmn. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado, no va a delatar a su novia.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-chan, hagamos como que te creo. –dice divertida, comenzando a guardar su tejido y Sasuke la mira de reojo. –No quiero incomodar a Sakura-chan… aunque admito que es tan mona cuando se avergüenza. –la mujer se pone de pie, colgándose el bolso y tomando la frazada. Se acerca a su hijo y se pone de puntitas. –Me alegra que hayas avanzado mucho con ella, y que hayas logrado darle brillo a su mirada. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable y le da un beso en la nariz haciéndolo sonrojar.

* * *

><p>En la recepción del hospital se encuentran sentados Itachi y Fugaku, el primero mira con aburrimiento el techo mientras silba, el segundo intenta leer el periódico, pero los malditos silbidos de su hijo le están taladrando la cabeza, quitándole toda la concentración.<p>

- ¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez? –dice amenazante, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

- Pero estoy aburrido. –dice indignado, mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Y silbando se te quita? –pregunta molesto.

- No. –Itachi se rasca la nuca con fastidio. –Tal vez si tenemos una plática padre e hijo podría entretenerme. Hablemos de sexo, tal vez ahora que soy más grande logres explicarme mejor aquella vez cuando tenía nueve años y te encontré con mamá…

Fugaku no lo deja terminar, ya que ha tirado el periódico y le ha tapado la boca, mientras lo fulmina con la mirada y sus mejillas se pintan de un leve rosado.

- Dijimos que olvidaríamos eso y jamás se volvería a hablar entre nosotros. –dice amenazante e Itachi asintió entendiendo por lo que Fugaku quito sus mano regresando su vista al frente al igual que Itachi.

Un incomodo silencio para Fugaku se instalo y uno divertido para Itachi quien mira de reojo a su padre notando como este lo mira de reojo también, solo que lo hace con recelo, como si esperara que pronto fuera atacar con algún comentario vergonzoso.

- Te hubiera creído todo, después de todo tenía nueve años, aun era ingenuo y pensaba que todo lo sabías, incluso seguía creyendo la teoría de las sandias ¿pero decirme que mamá y tu se bañaban muy pegados porque tenían frió y por eso el sonrojo y respiración agitada?

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento. –dice entre dientes Fugaku.

- Y te hubiera creído si ambos hubieran estado mojados y en el baño, pero estaban secos y tirados en el suelo de su habitación. –Itachi le sonríe burlón y Fugaku le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Papá era un niño no un idiota. –dice con burla. –Si ahora soy un pervertido es tu culpa, me traumaron, además desde ese día me di cuenta de lo mentiroso que eres.

- ¡Es tu culpa por entrar sin tocar! ¡Maldita maña que agarraste de tu madre! –exclama furioso.

- No es mi culpa que no pongan seguro a la puerta cuando van a follar en pleno día sabiendo que en casa hay un mocoso de nueve años y uno de cuatro años. –se defiende con firmeza.

- Ya veré que haces cuando tus hijos te vean en pleno acto sexual con tu esposa. –Fugaku lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Eso no va a pasar. Yo si recordare ponerle seguro a la puerta, soy más cuidadoso. –Itachi lo mira de forma retadora.

- Eres más indecente que yo. Seguro te gana la calentura y terminaras haciéndolo en cualquier habitación de la casa sin importarte que tus hijos anden ahí y sea de día. Al menos yo tenía la decencia de llevarme a tu madrea la habitación. –Fugaku afila mas su mirada, su hijo no le va a ganar.

- Pero tengo la seguridad que me inventare mejores escusas que tu, unas más creíbles. –Itachi muestra más reto, él tampoco se va a dejar ganar. –Bebés que nacen de sandias ¡pff! –remata con burla.

- ¿No lo superaras? –Fugaku entrecierra la mirada.

- Nunca. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante.

- Hmn. –Fugaku muy digno se cruza de brazos y voltea su rostro.

- Hmn. –Itachi hace lo mismo.

Ambos se miran de reojo e Itachi comienza a silbar de forma más molesta que hace un momento haciendo que a Fugaku le regrese su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Deja de silbar mocoso del demonio o juro que te corto las trompas! –grita fuera de sí, volteándolo a ver furioso, haciendo que toda la gente que está ahí lo voltee a ver asustada.

- Amargado gritón. –murmura indignado Itachi.

- Mocoso molesto. —murmura Fugaku mirándolo de reojo.

Ambos se vuelven a cruzar de brazos y se miran de reojo de forma retadora. A los pocos segundos Itachi comienza a hacer ruidos con su lengua, tronándola y el tic en Fugaku regreso.

- ¡Te mato! –Fugaku se voltea y lo toma del cuello comenzándolo a ahorcar sin contemplación haciendo que a Itachi se le salga la lengua y haga sonidos extraños mientras los demás miran sorprendidos el show de dos de los Uchihas, pero lo que más les sorprende es ver a Uchiha Fugaku perder la cordura así, no cabe duda que solo Itachi le hace perder el porte.

- ¡Fugaku suelta a mi retoño!

La voz imponente de Mikoto hace que Fugaku se tense y voltee viendo a su esposa de pie cargando un bulto rosa en sus brazos y mirándolo furiosa. Al instante Fugaku suelta el cuello de Itachi que toma grandes bocadas de aire para recuperar el oxigeno que le fue negado.

Alado e Mikoto esta Sakura mirándolos incrédula, alado de ella Sasuke mostrando lamento en sus ojos.

- _Unos minutos más que nos hayamos tardado y padre hubiera logrado matarlo. _–Sasuke aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- Debería darte vergüenza. Casi matas a tu hijo. –dice con reproche.

- No todo es mi culpa, él que me saca de mis casillas. –se defiende indignado.

- Itachi te he dicho que no molestes a tu padre. –Mikoto mira con reproche a Itachi.

- Él que no me deja silbar. Le da envidia porque él no puede hacerlo. –se defiende ya recuperando del ataque de su padre.

- Se chiflar mocoso, pero no lo hago porque es estúpido.—dice entre dientes.

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada. Sasuke se muestra ansioso porque su padre ataque a Itachi y Sakura tiene la cabeza llena de gotas de sudor.

- Bueno ya dejen de pelear y vámonos. –Mikoto suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Y ese bebé? –Fugaku apunta el bulto que carga su esposa haciendo que Itachi también lo mire curioso.

- Es tu nieta Fugaku. –Mikoto es rodeada por un aura brillante.

Fugaku e Itachi muestran sorpresa mientras que los otros dos miran extrañados a la pelinegra porque diga eso.

- ¿Embarazaste a una mujer irresponsable? –Fugaku fulmina con la mirada a su hijo mayor.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No soy tan idiota, siempre me protejo! –se defiende indignado.

- ¡Esta no es hija de Itachi, es de Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan! –el aura brillante de la pelinegra aumenta de tamaño.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclaman sorprendidos y sonrojados los supuestos padres mientras los otros dos desencajan la mandíbula.

- ¿Cuán… cuándo…? –Itachi y Fugakju se muestran incrédulos, no sabían que la peli-rosa estaba embarazada y si lo estaba no se le notaba mucho, ya que no tienen mucho que la dejaron de ver, Fugaku solo unos días e Itachi unas horas.

Entonces la cabeza de Itachi buscándole explicación lógica trabajo rápido y sus ojos se desorbitaron, su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O" y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

- ¡Padre tenía razón y los bebés si nacen de sandias! –exclama impresionado haciendo a Fugaku, Sasuke y Sakura caer estilo anime. – ¡Joder y yo protegiéndome en vano! –dice con lamento.

Mikoto rio divertida, y descubrió el bulto dejando ver que se trata solo de su bolsa de tejido.

- Solo les hacia un chascarrillo. –dice juguetona.

Fugaku suspiro aliviado, la verdad se estaba quebrando la cabeza en pesar otra teoría que no fuera la de las sandias para darle lógica al tener una nieta de la noche a la mañana sin que la nuera se le vea pansa. E Itachi también suspiro aliviado al saber que no se protegió en vano… ¡ah! Y que la teoría de las sandias sigue siendo una mentira estúpida de su padre.

- ¿Ya tenía planeada esa broma verdad madre? –Sasuke la mira de reojo mientras se pone de pie y ayuda a la peli-rosa a hacerlo. –Por eso trajiste la frazada desde el principio. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez, por rato se estuvo preguntando la razón de la frazada, ahora entiende la razón.

- La verdad solo quería ver cómo nos veríamos saliendo los tres del hospital con un bebé. Escena que a futuro se hará realidad cuando ustedes se digne a darme una nieta. –un aura brillante la rodea al imaginárselo.

Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojan todos. Fugaku e Itachi suspira resignados ya estando acostumbrados a las ocurrencias de la femenina de la familia.

- Les agradezco que hayan venido por mí, pero es hora de irme. –dice Sakura nerviosa, la verdad siente que necesita un descanso de esa familia.

- Irte a casa de Kakashi que está sola para nada. –dice con firmeza Mikoto. –si venimos por ti es porque te llevaremos a casa, a la de nosotros. Te quedaras ahí mientras Kakashi está internado o si ya no quieres regresar con el vago eres bienvenida parea vivir con nosotros. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable al igual que Itachi mientras que Sasuke siente que adora más a su madre, tendrá a Sakura todo el día en el mismo techo con él.

- Pero…

- No acepto un no por respuesta. –Mikoto la mira con reproche.

- _Adoro a mi madre. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida sabiendo que a su madre difícilmente acepta un no.

- Está bien. Pero solo será hasta que Kakashi salga del hospital. –Sakura se rasca la nuca avergonzada.

Mikoto asintió volviéndole a sonreír amigable. Itachi y Sasuke sonríen triunfantes y Fugaku mira con lastima a Sakura, como diciéndole "Bienvenida a mi mundo".

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaj enserio inshe itachi, adoro como saka de sus casillas a fugaku, y mikoto no se keda atras, es una canija, ya vimos de quien saco ese lado itachi, de hecho ese canijo heredero mucho de su mami**

**como itachi creo ke tampoko superare lo de las sandias jajajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. Kiminos

**Kimonos**

Acostada de lado en el suelo de la sala de su casa se encuentra Sayumi, quien apoya su codo derecho en el suelo, apoyando su mejilla en su puño. La chica lee un manga tiene en el suelo mientras come galletas de chocolate de un plato que esta alado del manga.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que alce la mirada viendo a su padre adentrándose a la sala rodeando con su brazo derecho un paquete envuelto con papel café y amarrado a un cordón.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- ¡Bienvenido! –Sayumi le sonríe y se sienta estilo indio en el suelo viendo como su padre camina hacia ella y se sienta en el sillón. – ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

- Bien. Fue una misión muy fácil. –dice con fastidio. –Toma. –el pelinegro le avienta el paquete que trae en manos haciendo que caiga en las piernas de la chica que lo mira curiosa. –Espero te quede y te guste. Le dije a un mocosa que iba en el equipo que lideraba que lo escogiera… no soy bueno para las cosas de mujeres. –dice con cierto fastidio.

Por lo general su padre suele traerle algo cuando va de misión, pero son cosas comestibles, en especial dulces que son lo que tanto le gusta, así que él oír eso hizo que se sienta más curiosa por saber que le trajo.

La pelinegra abre el paquete y se sorprendió al ver bien doblado un hermoso kimono color lila con adornos de lirios. Y un obi de color rojo.

- ¡Está muy bonito! –dice maravillada, extendiéndolo para verlo mejor. –Gracias padre. –la chica voltea a verlo sonriéndole amigable.

- Supuse que querrías uno para ir al festival de otoño de la aldea al que sueles ir con el estúpido hijo de Minato que tienes por amigo. –dice con desagrado y Sayumi sonríe nerviosa por como lo llama su padre. – Es este viernes ¿no?

- Si… pero aun no hemos hablado de eso. No sé si quiera ir conmigo. –Sayumi mira el kimono y se sonroja haciendo que Orochimaru entrecierre la mirada.

- Sayumi. –la llama serio y esta voltea a verlo curiosa. – ¿No me digas que te gusta ese estúpido? –pregunta furioso.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo mi amigo! –exclama alterada y muy sonrojada, demasiado para el gusto del pelinegro haciendo que entrecierre mas su mirada.

- _La idea que Sayumi tenga novio me desagrada y mucho, aun es muy pequeña para esas cosas, pero que se haga novia de ese tarado es algo que jamás permitiré, antes muerto que emparentar con Minato. –_Orochimaru gruñe poniendo más nerviosa a su hija que desvía la mirada. –Mas te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad y no te guste ese mocoso.—dice amenazante.

- Soy muy sincera. –dice nerviosa para después ponerse de pie rápidamente. –Iré a medírmelo. –la pelinegra sale corriendo de ahí con kimono en manos, sintiendo que si se queda su padre le sacara la verdad.

- _Los tendré vigilados. Ese mocoso es un mañoso, no por nada es alumno de Jiraiya. –_Orochimaru mira con recelo por donde se fue su hija.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de huéspedes de la familia Uchiha se encuentran desnudos, acostados en un futon y completamente dormidos Sasuke y Sakura solo siendo cubiertos por una cobija. La peli-rosa esta acostada de lado, con Sasuke atrás de ella abrazándola de la cintura y teniendo su cuerpo pegado al de ella.<p>

- Sakura-chan ¿estás despierta? –se oye la voz de Mikoto desde afuera.

Sakura abre los ojos de golpe y mira como a través del papel de la puerta se ve la silueta de la mujer.

- ¡Espere tía! ¡No entre! –grita alterada haciendo que Sasuke comience a despertarse. –¡Rápido Sasuke levántate! ¡Es tu mamá! –dice desesperada, quitándose con brusquedad el abrazo de su cintura y sentándose de golpe dejando ver sus senos desnudos.

- Es muy temprano. –dice adormilado, sentándose y tallándose los ojos.

- ¡Despabílate y escóndete! –Sakura se pone de pie de golpe y comienza a buscar su ropa colocándose a la carrera.

Sasuke abre uno de sus ojos mirándola divertido e incluso excitado, prueba de ello es su amiguito de allá abajo que esta despertándose también.

Sakura se inclina para recoger sus bragas terminándose de ponerse la parte de arriba de la ropa dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero al pelinegro que gruño excitado, y definitivamente su amigo esta mas que despierto.

- _Nada más seria cuestión de ponerme de pie, tomar sus glúteos y entrar al paraíso. _–Sasuke está por hacer lo que su conciencia pervertida le dice que haga, pero en eso Sakura se alza y se pone rápidamente las bragas cayéndose en el proceso ante lo apurada.

Sasuke parpadea mostrándose incrédulo y no sabiendo si reírse ante la forma tan graciosa en la que cayó o aprovechar para ya que esta tirada cumplir las fantasías que tiene desde que la vio desnuda.

- Ni se te ocurra. –dice amenazante, volteándolo a ver como si supiera lo que está pensando.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta con falsa inocencia, haciéndose el desatendido.

- Se lo que estas pensando. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Lo de follarte en el suelo o lo burlarme de cómo te caíste? –Sasuke la mira divertido.

- Ambas. –Sakura afila más su mirada y se pone de pie molesta. –Deja de pensar idioteces y muévete tarado. Tu madre está afuera. –Sakura forcejea poniéndolo de pie.

- Sin insultos fierecilla. –dice con burla.

Sakura gruñe molesta y a empujones lo obliga a entrar al closet donde guardan los futones.

- Sakura exageras, enserio. Mi madre jamás toca la puerta, por algo lo hace ahora ¿no crees? –Sasuke la mira con fastidio, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¡Tú solo escon…! –Sakura no termina su frase ya que su mirada se topo con el gran paquete de su novio el cual está muy alzado y lo mira anonadada sonrojándose toda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?... haz lo que quieras con el, es tuyo también. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

Sakura deja de verle el paquete y frunce el seño para después cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero a los pocos segundos la vuelve a abrir.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? –Sasuke sonríe con burla, pero lo único que recibe es su propia ropa en la cara. –hmn ya se arrepentirá. –dice seguro. –espero o no la tendremos que arreglar solos. –susurra inseguro mirando a su amigo de ahí abajo.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la puerta se ve a una divertida Mikoto que ha escuchado casi todo e incluso los pasos apresurados y golpeteos, ninguno habla bajito y la puerta no es muy gruesa que digamos, no para retener sonidos, agradece que las demás habitaciones estén alejadas o seguro Fugaku se trauma y su otro retoño se deprime.<p>

- S_akura-chan tan inocente, pensar que no me doy cuenta… yo nunca toco la puerta si le aviso ahora antes de entrar es porque no quiero incomodarla. –_Mikoto sonríe traviesa.

- Disculpe la demora tía. –Sakura abre la puerta corrediza respirando agitada y despeinada, incluso un mechón de cabello le cayó en la cara por lo que soplo alzándolo.

- No te disculpes. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable. –Yo lamento venir a levantarte tan temprano.

- No se disculpe por eso, ya iba a levantarme para ayudarle con el desayuno.

- Respecto a eso, ya deje el desayuno listo para cuando despierten los varones de la casa desayunen. Yo quería que tú me acompañes al mercado.

- ¿Va a comprar víveres? –pregunta curiosa.

- Algunos, pero si quiero que vayamos juntas es porque quiero que me acompañes a recoger los kimonos que encargue para mis hombrecitos y para mí.

- ¿Kimonos? –Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- Para el festival de otoño. Es este fin de semana… ¿no lo recuerdas? Se hace todos los años en la aldea. –la pelinegra la mira curiosa.

- Es verdad… tenía mucho sin ir. –sus ojos muestran algo de melancolía recordando que la última vez que fue, fue cuando tenía once años.

- Lo sé. Pero iras este año con Sasuke-chan ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- ¿No me digas que no te ha invitado? –dice como si fuera un sacrilegio.

- Claro que lo hizo. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa, no quiere echar de cabeza a Sasuke para que su madre no le eche bronca.

- ¿No me mientes? –Mikoto la mira con recelo.

- ¡Déjeme me lavo la cara y la acompaño tía! –dice rápidamente saliendo de la habitación y Mkoto entrecierra más la mirada hacia donde se fue.

* * *

><p>En el closet esta Sasuke pegando oído a la puerta para oír lo que su madre le dice a Sakura.<p>

- ¡E_l festival! Lo olvide. _–el pelinegro ensancha los ojos, lo había olvidado porque desde los once que no va. –_Tengo que invitar a Sakura, seria nuestro primer festival de otoño siendo novios. _

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que el pelinegro caiga de hocico al suelo, golpeándose fuerte la cara. Alza la mirada viendo a su madre mirándolo furiosa, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y seño fruncido.

Sasuke rápidamente se sentó cubriéndose con su ropa a su compadre, ya que sigue desnudo.

- No has invitado al festival a Sakura-chan ¿ah? –dice amenazante.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que se me olvido que había festival? –Sasuke desvía la mirada.

- Más te vale que seas un buen novio y la invites al festival. No les mande a hacer hermosos y elegantes kimonos por nada. –dice amenazante.

- Palabra de Uchiha que la invitare. –Sasuke alza su mano derecha mientras la izquierda sigue encima de su ropa echa bolas que cubre a su compadre que se ha vuelto a dormir, el ver a tu madre imponente de pie frente a ti quita cualquier excitación que su novia le haya provocado.

- Eso espero. –Mikoto entreciérrala mirada.

- Di mi palabra madre, no dudes. Además deseo invitarla, sino lo hice antes es porque no me acordaba de ese festival, de hecho olvido las fechas de todos los festivales porque tengo años sin ir. –se justifica con fastidio y Mikoto suspira con pesadez.

- Cuando la invites se galante. –ordena dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación. –Y tú le calentaras el desayuno a tu hermano y padre cuando despierten.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –dice indignado.

- Porque ya estas levantado. –Mikoto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y termina de salir.

- Tks. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez, ni modo, la jefa hablo, no es idiota como para contradecirla.

* * *

><p>Kakashi abre la puerta de la habitación de Dania viéndola recostada en la cama picando con palillos la comida que tiene sobre la bandeja que está en sus piernas y mirándola con desagrado.<p>

El peli-plata lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo color negro y una playera levemente holgada que es de color blanca.

- Se toca antes de entrar. –dice con fastidio mirándolo de reojo.

- No pensé que necesitara permiso para entrar a la habitación de mi mujer. –dice despreocupado adentrándose, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la silla que esta al costado de la cama de la pelinegra.

- ¿Hace cuanto me autoproclamaste tu mujer?

- ¿Dos semanas? –pregunta pensativo.

- ¿Y cuántas veces llevo diciéndote que no soy tu mujer? –pregunta entre dientes.

- Como dos o tres. No sé, no llevo la cuenta. –dice despreocupado agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Fueron más de diez y no puedo creer que tu estúpido cerebro no lo capte. –Dania lo mira furiosa y Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco.

- No seas cabezona. Negar lo inevitable es inmaduro. Solo acepta las cosas como son y resígnate a lo que eres ahora y a lo que sientes. –dice con fastidio.

- Yo no siento nada. –dice entre dientes.

- Aceptarlo facilita más las cosas Dania. El volverte humana te hizo inmadura. –dice indiferente y ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Jum. –mejor regresa su vista a esa cosa que se supone es comida pero parece una masa viscosa y la sigue picando.

- No juegues con la comida. Es lo que ahora te nutre. Cómela para que te recuperes pronto. –dice con fastidio.

- Esto no es comida, sabe asqueroso. –dice con desagrado.

- Bueno así suele saber la comida de hospital. –dice divertido

- ¿Así sabe toda clase de comida? –Dania lo mira asqueada.

- ¿Acaso no has comido comida humana antes? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas incrédulo.

- Algunas veces la probé, pero no me sabía a nada. Simplemente no era mi alimento. –Dania se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Y cómo sabias que lo que preparabas sabía bien?

- Por el olfato. Si olía bien debía saber bien. –dice con fastidio. –Y esto sabe y huele mal… incluso no creo que sirva. –la pelinegra mira con asco la comida.

Kakashi curioso se pone de pie y se sienta en la cama, alado de ella haciendo que lo mire con recelo. El peli-plata le quita los palillos, toma algo de comida y se la lleva a la nariz, al olerla hizo mueca de desagrado, se bajo la máscara con su otra mano y la comió, nada mas la degusto un poco y tomo la servilleta echando el bocado ahí.

- Te doy la razón: sabe asquerosa. –dice con desagrado. –Es raro, a mi las enfermeras me daban comida rica. –pensativo se soba la barbilla. –Ahora que lo pienso muy rica para ser comida de hospital.

- ¿Por qué será? –Dania frunce el seño. –_Malditas zorras, seguro le traían comida buena porque las muy putas querían ligárselo. _

- De hecho siempre como bien en los hospitales. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma torcida dejándole ver que sabe la razón del porque le dan buena comida.

- Pues ve con tus zorras a que te alimenten bien y déjame en paz. –dice molesta, volteando su rostro a un costado.

- ¿Celosa? –pregunta divertido.

- No conozco eso. –dice entre dientes.

- Si, si lo conoces. –dice con burla. —Y ahora estas celosa.

- ¡Que no estúpido! –grita molesta, volteándolo a ver y Kakashi solo le sonríe.

Dania frunce el seño, y el peli-plata se pone de pie, le quita la bandeja de las piernas y la coloca sobre el buro.

- Iré a traerte comida decente.

- No quiero la comida de tus zorras. –dice molesta.

- No son mis zorras y no te daré comida de ellas. –dice con toda la paciencia del mundo. –Iré a comprarte comida y meterla a hurtadillas.

- Se supone estas internado. ¿Cómo saldrás? –Dania entrecierra la mirada.

- Me dieron de alta esta mañana. –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Puedo salir y entrar cuando quiera.

- _Si yo pudiera irme de este maldito lugar desde cuándo que lo hubiera hecho, pero esta maldita herida no me deja… malditas debilidades de los humanos. –_Dania suspira con pesadez. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Dania mira curiosa donde tenía la herida.

- Si. Gracias por preocuparte. —Kakashi le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- No estoy preocupada, solo tenía curiosidad. –Dania voltea su rostro a un costado teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y Kakashi amplía su sonrisa.

- No tardo. –Kakashi da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

- Kakashi. –este se detiene antes de tocar la perilla y voltea a verla sobre su hombro viendo que lo mira de forma penetrante. –Ponte la máscara. –ordena.

Kakashi se sorprendió, había olvidado que se la bajo y nunca le había pasado. Luego relaja su expresión y sonríe divertido.

- Eres una envidiosa Dania. No quieres que las demás se deleiten con mi hermoso físico. –dice con decepción mientras se sube la máscara, pero rápidamente abre la puerta y sale cerrándola tras de sí haciendo que la almohada que Dania le aventó choque contra la puerta.

- Estúpido ególatra. –murmura furiosa teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. –_Igual no quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío. –_ Dania cruza sus brazos y frunza el seño dando la imagen de niña berrinchuda.

* * *

><p>- ¡Y lavas los platos! ¡No quiero ver todo el regadero cuando regrese! –grita Kushina que está de pie frente a la puerta principal, tomando la perilla y mirando hacia atrás.<p>

- ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer tu trabajo mala madre?! –pregunta indignado Naruto desde la cocina.

- ¡Porque te lo ordeno cabrón y ahí de ti que no lo hagas!

- ¡Lo haré, lo haré dattebayo! –grita furioso.

Kushina abre la puerta pero se detiene sorprendida al ver a Sayumi enfrente de ella con el puño alzando dejando ver que estaba por tocar, además muestra incredulidad en la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente en clara muestra que oyó los griteríos.

- ¡Sayumi-chan! –exclama impresionada. – ¿Buscas al inútil que tengo por hijo?

- Am… si. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro.

- ¡Te buscan idiota! –Kushina mira hacia atrás y más gotas de sudor resbalan por la nuca de la chica.

- ¡Eres mi madre, ponme apodos amorosos! –grita indignado el rubio.

- ¡Porque soy tu madre digo tus verdades! –Kushina regresa su mirada a la chica que muestra más incredulidad en su mirada, jamás se acostumbrara a esa rara relación madre e hijo. –Ahorita viene. Pásale, yo tengo que salir y voy tarde.—la pelirroja sale apurada, pasando por su lado.

Sayumi suspira resignada y se adentra a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Madre poco amorosa que me cargo, todavía que me pone a hacer sus cosas me insulta. –dice indignado el rubio mientras sale de la cocina.

Sayumi al verlo le resbalaron mas gotas de sudor en la nuca al verlo llevar un delantal rosa con holanes sobre la ropa.

- ¡Sayumi-chan! –exclama sorprendido, pero al recordar el delantal que trae puesto se lo quita rápidamente y lo avienta hacia atrás. – ¡Que sorpresa verte! –nervioso se rasca su mejilla derecha con un dedo, sonrojado porque lo hayan visto con el delantal de su madre.

- Hola. –la pelinegra le sonríe amigable y el rubio también lo hace.

- ¡Hola!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No tendremos entrenamiento hasta que Kakashi-sensei se recupere. –el rubio la mira curioso, pensando que fue por él para entrenar.

- Bueno… —Sayumi desvía la mirada nerviosa. –No venia por eso.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces para qué? –el rubio muestra más curiosidad en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Yo… am… veras… el festival de otoño se acerca y bueno como vamos juntos todos los años, quería saber si este año también iremos. –la chica se sonroja toda y se le ve más nerviosa.

- ¡El festival! ¡Lo había olvidado! –exclama emocionado. –Claro que iremos, muero por comer toda clase de cosas que venden ahí. –dice emocionado y Sayumi sonrío levemente. –Tal vez se nos unan el teme y Sakura-chan. –el rubio se le ve más emocionado, tenia años sin ir con ellos.

- Si. Sería divertido. –dice no tan animada, no es que no quiera que vayan, es solo que quería ir sola con el rubio.

- ¿Me acompañas a preguntarles si se nos unen? –pregunta emocionado.

- Claro. –Sayumi también le sonríe.

- Solo termino de lavar los platos y nos vamos.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Enserio lo harías? –el rubio la mira esperanzado.

- ¿Por qué no? –Sayumi lo mira raro porque se ponga así con su ofrecimiento.

- ¡Gracias! –el rubio corre a ella y la abraza haciéndola sonrojar toda. – ¡Eres mi salvación dattebayo! ¡Soy un bruto y siempre termino rompiendo varios platos y mi madre siempre me surte por eso!—Naruto comienza a llorar mientras restriega su mejilla con la de ella y Sayumi se le sombrea la frente de negro porque le embarre la cara de lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Sakura está de pie frente a la fuente que está en el parque cerca del mercado. A su lado esta Mikoto.<p>

- ¿A quien esperamos tía? –Sakura la mira curiosa.

- A Kushina. También recogerá algunos kimonos. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable.

- _Ir al mercado con tía Kushina y tía Mikoto. _–a Sakura se le sombrea la frente de negro. –_Sera un día largo. _–la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Mikoto!

Ambas voltean hacia dónde provino ese conocido y chillón grito viendo a Kushina correr hacia donde están ellas teniendo su mano derecha en alto y agitándola.

- Lamento la demora, es solo que Naruto es un flojo de primera. Tuve que tirarlo de la cama para hacer que se despierte para desayunar. –dice agitada al llegar a donde están ellas, doblándose y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Sakura mira sorprendida como la pelirroja sigue hablando tan rápido y sin tomar aire, ya ve de donde Naruto heredo eso.

- Debiste dejarlo dormir. –dice con desaprobación Mikoto.

- Si va a estar en la casa no lo dejare que ande de flojo, teniendo la mala influencia de Kakashi después será un huevón como él. –dice con firmeza, enderezándose y entonces viendo a Sakura. – ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama emocionada tomando las manos de la peli-rosa entre las suyas. – ¡Qué bueno que nos acompañaras! –dice enérgica y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Aprovechando que se está quedando en casa por unos días aproveche para traerla. –Mikoto amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Hiciste bien! –Kushina se ve más emocionada y Sakura marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Kakashi abre la puerta de la habitación del demonio y se detiene en la entrada al ver a un doctor joven, de cabello castaño y cara de galán sentado en la cama alado de Dania que esta acostada y le revisa la respiración a través de un estetoscopio.<p>

- Vuelve a tomar una gran bocada de aire y suéltalo. –le dice con amabilidad el doctor.

Dania hace mueca de fastidio, pero igual hace lo que le piden, sabe que si no será más larga su agonía en ese lugar.

Kakashi frunció el seño al ver como el doctor la mira y como el canijo aprovecha para tocar de más mientras la revisa. Como ninguno ha notado su presencia o hace que no lo notan se aclara la garganta de forma exagerada haciendo que ambos volteen.

- ¿Si? –el médico alza ambas cejas.

- Nada. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros despreocupado y se adentra a la habitación. – ¿Cómo se encuentra mi novia doctor? –pregunta con falsa preocupación.

Dania frunce el seño porque siga con eso.

- ¿Su novia? –el doctor mira a Dania como pidiéndole que se lo afirme y esta solo lo mira con fastidio.

- Si, mi novia. –Kakashi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Se va recuperando rápido.—el doctor recupera la compostura y sonríe amigable. –Una semana más y se le daré de alta.

- ¿Una semana más? –Dania lo mira con horror haciendo que el doctor la voltee a ver divertido.

- ¿Tan mal te hemos tratado Dania? –pregunta divertido y Dania chasquea la lengua.

- Me dan comida asquerosa, eso es un mal trato.

- Entiendo. La comida de hospital no siempre es buena. Ordenare que te traigan mejor comida. –dice mostrando mas diversión.

- No es necesario, yo le traeré comida. –Kakashi alza la bolsa de plástico que lleva en manos.

- No se permite meter comida de afuera. –el doctor mira con reproche a Kakashi.

- ¿Me hará sacarla? Dania no ha comido nada. –Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

El doctor mira a la pelinegra que mira a Kakashi y suspira con pesadez.

- Solo sean discretos al meterla. –dice resignado. –Los dejo. –el doctor se pone de pie. –De rato vengo a darte tus medicamentos. –el médico le sonríe a Dania que solo asintió con fastidio.

El doctor camino hacia la salida ante la mirada de Kakashi, cuando salió el peli-plata volteo a ver a Dania.

- Muy atento el doctor. –dice con falsa indiferencia.

- Demasiado diría yo, me viene a revisar a cada rato.—dice con fastidio.

- Mm… —Kakashi camina y se sienta en la silla haciendo que Dania lo mira de reojo y sonría con mofa.

- Es obvio que me desea, lo puedo ver en su mirada y sus atenciones son muy obvias. Pero no se puede evitar, después de todo me quede con la perfección física de un demonio. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta el doctorcillo? –Kakashi la mira con poco interés.

- ¿Celoso? –Dania amplía su sonrisa.

Kakashi se pone de pie y pone la bolsa de comida sobre sus piernas, para después tomarla de las solapas alzándola a él.

- Si. Eres mía, ya te lo dije y no me gusta compartir. Tenlo en mente y no se te ocurra hacer una idiotez como acostarte con otros hombres porque entonces me conocerás enojado.

- A mí no me amenazas. –Dania afila su mirada.

- No te amenazo, te advierto. –Kakashi rosa su nariz con la de ella, embriagándose con su aroma, desenando besarla.

Dania lo mira retadora, pensando que la va a besar, pero para su sorpresa la soltó y se volvió a sentar.

- Come. Se va enfriar y no sabrá bien. –dice indiferente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el techo.

- _No me beso… de hecho no lo ha hecho desde que soy humana. Me dice que se hará responsable, eso suena como si estuviera obligado. ¿Acaso porque ahora no soy demonio ya no me desea? ¿Ya no me desea porque ya no tengo esa "perfección"?_—Dania baja la mirada y aprieta los puños. –Dices que soy tu mujer, pero no me has tocado. –dice sin mostrar emociones y sin alzar el rostro haciendo que su cabello lo tape.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido, notando como aprieta los puños.

- ¿Quieres que te toque? –Kakashi sonríe levemente.

- No seas estúpido, solo lo digo porque si no me tocas es porque no me deseas y dices todas esas jaladas de que soy tuya o te harás responsable porque te sientes obligado. –Dania alza el rostro mirándolo furiosa. –No tienes por qué tenerme lastima, no me eres necesario, se valerme por mi misma sea humana o no.

- Lastima es lo que menos siento por ti. Y no seas estúpida, yo jamás haría una cosa así por lastima. –dice con molestia y ofendido. –Te dije que te amaba también, no tengo porque mentir con eso. Si simplemente no te amara y sintiera lastima como tú dices, solo te dejaba botada. No soy un hombre que se amarre a una mujer solo porque ella me ame, he abandonado a varias por ello. Si no te amara simplemente te haría lo mismo que a las demás y sin remordimiento. –Kakashi la mira serio.

- _Dice que me ama con facilidad y odio sentirme así cuando me lo dice. Odio sentir estas sensaciones, odio sentirme segura con él, odio todo esto. –_Dania aprieta más los puños y baja nuevamente la mirada.

Kakashi al ver lo tensa que se puso y como aprieta nuevamente los puños con tal fuerza que se está enterrando las uñas, suspiro con pesadez, se puso de pie y se sentó en el colchón, alado de ella.

Posa sus manos sobre las de ella haciéndola sobresaltarse y que alce la mirada mostrando molestia, topándose con la mirada tranquila de él, relajándose sin darse cuenta.

- No te he tocado porque temo no contenerme, temo querer tomarte y lastimarte. No estás en condiciones para algo intenso y sabes cómo soy en el sexo. –Kakashi le sonríe divertido y ella desvía la mirada. –Ahorita no estás en condiciones para soportar mi intensidad. –Kakahsi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Hmn. –Dania voltea su rostro mostrándose berrinchuda.

- Ahora come. Necesitas recuperarte para que no sigas torturándome al no tomarte. –Kakashi sonríe con diversión.

- Idiota. –dice con falsa molestia mirando de reojo como él desenvuélvela comida, el aroma hizo que se le haga agua en la boca. –_Putas sensaciones de humanos._

* * *

><p>Fugaku está en la entrada viendo con fastidio a Naruto y Sayumi que están frente a él, el primero sonriéndole amigable y la segunda lo mira tranquila.<p>

- ¡Hola tío Fugaku! ¿Está Sasuke? –pregunta enérgico.

- Está en el dojo con Itachi. –Fugaku se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar y ambos chicos se adentran.

* * *

><p>Kushina, Mikoto y Sakura están dentro de una tienda de elegantes y hermosos kimonos. Las primeras dos están echando el chisme mientras Sakura las escucha sintiéndose algo fastidiada.<p>

- ¿Hablas enserio Kushina? –pregunta impresionada Mikoto.

- Así como lo oyes Mikoto; Mori Kanae está preñada. –Kushina asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma. –Y su madre me conto que no le quiere decir el nombre del padre.

- ¡Pero si apenas es una chamaca de catorce años! –exclama mas impresionada.

- Pues no salió zorrita la chamaca. Mira que apenas tener catorce años y ya anda jugando juegos de adultos. Y para acabarla de amolar salió preñada y al parecer el padre no se quiere hacer responsable, por algo no quiere decir el nombre.

- Todavía ni se ha de limpiar bien la cola y ya anda haciendo eso. –dice con desaprobación.

- _¿Qué pensaría si se entera que Sasuke y yo perdimos la virginidad a los doce?_ –Sakura sonrío nerviosa.

- Yo se que el pendejo de mi hijo ya no ha de ser virgen, nada mas hay que ver las influencias que tiene, pero siempre le digo al cabrón que se proteja, no quiero que me haga abuela tan pronto. –Kushina asiente con firmeza.

- Pues Itachi-chan seguro que no es virgen desde que descubrió que tiene hormonas, en cuanto Sasuke-chan no sé cuando dejo de serlo. –Mikoto se soba la barbilla pensativa y Sakura comenzó a torcer, ahogándose con su propia saliva haciendo que ambas mujeres la volteen a ver preocupadas.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –Mikoto le da leves palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Respira niña, respira! –Kushina la mira alterada.

Sakura alzo una mano dejándoles ver que está bien justo cuando deja de torcer y alza la mirada dejando ver sus ojos lagrimosos y mejillas sonrojadas debido al ahogo.

- ¿Qué te paso chamaca? –Kushina la mira extrañada.

- Nada. –dice nerviosa.

Kushina mira de reojo a Mikoto que sonríe divertida, haciendo que la pelirroja sonría traviesa.

- Estoy segura que te pusiste así porque te acordaste de algo. –Kushina mueve sus cejas insinuante y Sakura desvía la mirada sonrojada.

- ¿Qué recordaste Sakura-chan? –Mikoto la mira curiosa, haciéndose la desatendida.

- No sé de qué hablan. –Sakura mira a todos lados en busca de una vía de escape y ambas mujeres lo notaron haciendo que cuernitos salgan en sus cabezas.

- A mí no me engañas chamaca. Tengo más experiencia que tu… para mí que si sabes cuando Sasuke perdió su virginidad y lo hizo contigo pillina. –Kushina le pica la nariz de forma juguetona y Sakura ensancha los ojos, poniéndose más roja que un tomate.

- Yo… —Sakura no haya que decir o hacer, en momentos así se lamenta no tener demonio que con ordenarle algo la saque de ahí con facilidad.

- Dinos cuando le quitaste la virginidad al enojón hijo de Mikoto. –Kushina la mira traviesa.

Sakura mira asustada a la mujer, enserio puede verle los cuernos y la cola y le está dando más miedo que un verdadero demonio. Luego mira de reojo a Mikoto mirándola sonreírle de forma cálida que le hace cerrar los ojos, pero claramente ve cuernos y cola en ella también.

- _Había olvidado el miedo que dan estas mujeres. _–Sakura siente que el inframundo se queda corto en este momento.

- Habla por las buenas mocosa, o te haré hablar por las malas… mira que soy muy persuasiva cuando de chisme se trata. –un aura de fuego rodea a la pelirroja haciendo ondear como víboras su cabello, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico.

- Sakura-chan lo mejor es que hables. Kushina da miedo. –dice con amabilidad Mikoto.

Sakura mira a la suegra de reojo notando como esta aunque tenga esas muecas de amabilidad y le hable toda amorosa, también un aura de fuego la ha rodeado elevándole su cabello como víboras.

- _Ya recuerdo esas auras… son las auras hambrientas de un buen chisme. _–Sakura llora internamente y se muere por gritar por ayuda.

- Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-sama aquí están los kimonos. –dice entrando una joven chica que viste de forma tradicional, pero su amable sonrisa se borro cuando esas dos mujeres la fulminaron con la mirada. –La… lamento la demora. –dice temerosa, pensando que se enojaron con ella por eso.

En cuanto Sakura miro a la empleada como su heroína, enserio que le esta eternamente agradecida.

- ¿Quieren revisarlo? –pregunta aun temerosa la chica, esas mujeres la miran como si quisieran cortarle la cabeza y comérsela.

Toda apariencia de demonio hambriento de chisme que poseían las mujeres desapareció y un aura brillante las rodeo.

- ¡Claro que queremos verlos! –exclaman ambas corriendo hacia la chica para quitarle las cajas asustando mas a la pobre dependen dienta que seguro después de esto se busca otro trabajo.

- _Cambian de humor más rápido que antes… seguro ya están en la menopausia. _–a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a ambas mujeres chillar emocionadas mientras abren las cajas, aunque se siente muy aliviada porque gracias a eso hayan olvidado eso de la virginidad de Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura-chan ven a verlos! –la llama Mikoto volteándola a ver.

Sakura suspira con pesadez y se acerca a ella.

- ¡Mira, este es el de Fugaku! –Mikoto saca el kimono de la caja y se lo extiende, dejando ver un kimono de color azul rey teniendo bordado en la espalda el abanico que simboliza su a los Uchiha, a simple vista se nota la elegancia y calidad de la tela.

- ¡Y este es el de Minato!—Kushina saca el kimono dejando ver que es igual al de Fugaku solo que el de Minato tiene el símbolo de los Namikaze en la espalda.

- _Por tío Minato no hay problema, él se toma las cosas más a la ligera, pero seguro tío Fugaku se va a enojar si se da cuenta que llevara puesto el mismo kimono que tío Minato. –_Sakura sonríe de forma forzada. –Soy muy lindos. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿Verdad que si!? –exclaman emocionadas ambas. – ¡Los escogimos juntas!

- S_e nota. –_Sakura marco más su sonrisa forzada.

- ¡Mira este es el de Itachi! –Mikoto saca emocionada un kimono de color azul marino con el abanico bordado en grande en la espalda, tiene la misma tela de calidad que los otros. –¡Y este es el de Sasuke! –Mikoto guarda rápidamente el de Itachi y saca el de Sasuke que es igual al de Itachi.

- _Ya veo a Itachi molestando a Sasuke porque irán iguales y a Sasuke queriéndose matar o prefiriendo ir desnudo. _–la sonrisa forzada de Sakura se marco más y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿Verdad que mis retoños se verán muy apuestos? –dice emocionada.

- Si. –dice mas por obligación y compromiso que con sinceridad, aun se los está imaginando peleando por ir iguales.

- ¡Este es el de Naruto! –Kushina saca emocionada el kimono de su hijo que es de color naranja chingame la pupila con el grabado del símbolo de la familia en la espalda.

A Sakura le lloraron los ojos de solo ver lo chillón del color, sintió que casi se queda ciega, ¡es más!, ni dándole intensa luz de lleno la dejaría así.

- Escogí su color favorito. –un aura brillante la rodea. – ¿A que mi hijo llamara mucho la atención? –Kushina se imagina a su retoño yendo por el festival con mueca de galán haciendo que todas las femeninas se desmayen.

- Es seguro que todos lo voltearan a ver. –dice con incredulidad imaginando a Naruto ir pasando por el festival haciendo que todos lo miren por el color chillón de su kimono, y cegándolos a todos en el proceso.

- Si. Mi hijo es todo un adonis… Minato y yo lo hicimos con muchas ganas. –Kushina pone cara de pervertida recordando esa intensa noche donde hicieron a Naruto.

Mikoto sonríe divertida y Sakura hace mueca de asco.

- ¡Y este es el mío! –Mikoto saca su kimono, es de color rosa claro teniendo grabados en todos lados pequeños abanicos que representan a la familia Uchiha.

- ¡Y este es el mío! –Kushina saca emocionada el suyo que es color amarillo chillón, bien jodeme mas la pupila, con varios espirales adornándolo.

- _¡A este paso quedare ciega!_ –Sakura parpadea sintiendo que sus ojos le pican.

- Quería comprarle un color así de llamativo a Minato, pero siempre que lo hago me sale con que prefiere un color menos llamativo porque solo quiere que yo brille. –un suspiro amoroso sale de sus labios.

- _Tío Minato tan listo como siempre. _–Sakura marca más su sonrisa forzada y Mikoto amplía su sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y qué opinas? ¿Son lindos verdad? –Mikoto la mira divertida.

- Si. Se verán hermosas. –alaga con sinceridad, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Eres tan mona! –Kushina la mira como si fuera un cachorrito y a Sakura le regresa su sonrisa forzada.

- Aun falta uno. –Sakura mira curiosa a Mikoto. –El tuyo… me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte uno, espero te guste. –Sakura muestra sorpresa y Kushina sonríe amigable.

Mikoto saca otro Kimono de color rojo con flores de cerezo adornándolos, hecho con la misma calidad de tela que los anteriores.

- Gracias tía. Está muy hermoso. –Sakura le dedica una cálida sonrisa. –No se hubiera moles… —Sakura no termina su frase porque Mikoto volteo el Kimono dejándole ver que en la espalda lleva bordado en grande el abanico del clan Uchiha. – … tado. –termina la frase con incredulidad teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Ahora todo aldeano sabrá que eres la mujer de un Uchiha. –dice con burla Kushina y Mikoto asintió orgullosa.

Sakura se sonrojo, sabe que no puede negarse a aceptar el regalo, su tía la mata y de remate la obliga a ponérselo.

- Vamos, mídetelo. –Mikoto la empuja a los vestidores. –Ansió vértelo. –dice emocionada entregándoselo junto con el obi que es de color azul marino y cerró la puerta casi en la mera cara de la incrédula peli-rosa.

- Pobre Sakura-chan, casi la casaste con ese kimono. –Kushina muestra diversión en la mirada y Mikoto se coloca a su lado.

- Esa es mi intensión. Sakura-chan es una mujer muy hermosa y hay mucho buitre aquí. Llevando eso sabrán que ella ya es mujer de mi Sasuke-chan y no andarán de encimosos… además evito que mi hijo se vuelva asesino, es igual o más celoso que Fugaku. –Mikoto asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma y Kushina ríe divertida.

- Retomando el tema de la virginidad de tu hijo… se que sabes algo, suelta la sopa. –Kushina la mira ansiosa.

- Bueno la verdad se cuando la perdió. –Mikoto tapa su boca mostrando una mirada insinuante. –Cuando tenía doce e iba a lavar las sabanas vi la evidencia del delito. –dice con diversión.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿A los doce? –Kushina tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cuando vi esa mancha de sangre en la sabana de mi hijo primero pensé que se había herido o algo, pero un rato después al ver la mirada de Sasuke-chan, su sonrisa bobalicona y porte de soy todo un hombre me di cuenta de que era la mancha. –dice divertida.

- ¡Mocosos calenturientos, si ni desarrollados estaban!... ¡Es más! Dudo que la cola se supieran limpiar. –exclama aun sorprendida. –Pero ¿qué te asegura que fue con Sakura-chan? ¿O que fueron ellos? Tal vez Itachi se tiro a una virgen en la habitación de su hermano, conociéndolo sería muy capaz.

- Para empezar un día antes ambos se quedaron solos. Luego las sabanas estaban escondidas en el closet. Seguro Sasuke-chan quiso esconder la evidencia, pero a una madre nada se le escapa. Tercero: Itachi andaba de misión esa ocasión. Y cuarto: se que fue con Sakura-chan porque Sasuke-chan no tiene ojos para nadie más, solo hay que ver como la mira, como si fuera la única mujer que existiera para él… una madre conoce bien a sus hijos. –Mikoto le sonríe divertida.

- En eso tienes mucha razón. –Kushina suspira con pesadez. – ¿pero porque lo tomas tan a la ligera? Que ahorita hagan eso, se justifica un poco, ya casi tienen diecisiete, pero a los doce.

- Sé que lo hicieron por amor, más que por curiosidad o por perversión. ¿Por qué habría de enojarme porque se demuestren su amor? –Mikoto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Loca. –Kushina entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Tu lo estas mas. –Mikoto también entrecierra la mirada y ambas comienzan a mandarse rayitos por esta.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Sayumi están en la entrada del dojo viendo como el par de hermanos mantiene una intensa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no quieren interrumpirlos, porque la verdad el combate esta emocionante.<p>

Sasuke logro derribar a Itachi haciéndole una llave de lucha por la espalda.

- Ríndete Itachi. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida haciendo más fuerza a la llave provocando que Itachi haga una mueca de dolor al sentir su cuerpo torcerse y sus huesos tronar.

- Nunca. –dice con algo de dificultad, volteando su rostro por sobre su hombro para ver a su hermano menor y con la mano que Sasuke no logro apresar le pico los ojos con dos de sus dedos.

Los espectadores miran incrédulos al tramposo de Itachi mientras que Sasuke suelta a su hermano y se lleva las manos a los ojos comenzando a girar en el suelo e Itachi se pone de pie de un brinco y le da una patada en las costillas.

- ¡Cabrón tramposo, esta me la pagas! –exclama adolorido y furioso Sasuke.

- Cóbrame. –Itachi sonríe con burla y esta por darle otra patada pero Sasuke deja de tocarse los ojos y toma su pie en el aire haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Dando un grito de guerra Sasuke se echa encima de Itachi, sentándose en su vientre y le toma los cabellos, comenzando a alzarle la cabeza para después estampársela al suelo teniendo risa de desquiciado y su mirada de psicópata se vería a no ser que como Itachi le pico los ojos, los tiene cerrados.

- ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? –Sayumi mira nerviosa como Sasuke le mata las neuronas a Itachi.

- No te lo recomiendo, cuando se pelean el que intenta detenerlos sale más herido que ellos. –dice con lamento recordando aquella vez cuando tenía ocho y esos hermanitos se los surtieron bien bonito solo porque intento detenerlos, duro días en el hospital. –Además aun no comienza lo bueno, tu solo observa. —el rubio sonríe divertido y a Sayumi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Maldito bruto! –grita furioso Itachi que le da un puñetazo en el estomago a Sasuke haciendo que le suelte los cabellos y lleve su mano al vientre.

Itachi no desaprovecho y cambio posiciones, haciendo que Sasuke quede boca abajo en el suelo, con el sentado en su espalda y le agarro de los pelos alzándolo para después estrellarle la frente contra el suelo una y otra vez mientras ríe como desquiciado y tiene mirada de psicópata, aunque con esa montaña de chichones en la nuca se ve ridículo.

Sayumi muestra más incredulidad y Naruto se acomoda mejor.

- ¡Cabrón suéltame!

- Claro. Nada más te doy cien golpes más y lo hago. –dice tétrico Itachi haciendo más potentes las estrelladas en el suelo contra la frente de su hermanito.

Sasuke gruñe furioso y se las ingenia para darle un codazo en el estomago a su hermano quien se doblo del dolor y lo soltó. Sasuke aprovecho para ponerse de pie tirando en el proceso a Itachi que se golpeo la nuca agregándole otro chichón a la colección que ahora tiene ahí.

Sasuke se voltea furioso hacia Itachi dejando ver como su frente se desangra y esta roja, además se le ha hinchado tanto que parece marciano.

Naruto ya está en el piso retorciéndose de la risa al ver cómo le quedo la frente a Sasuke y Sayumi se tapa la boca conteniéndose.

Sasuke le da una patada en la barbilla a Itachi, que se va rodando hacia atrás quedando en una pose graciosa: cara pegada al suelo y pompas alzadas.

Sasuke corrió hacia él y le dio una patada muy fuerte en el culo haciendo que Itachi salte adolorido tocándose su retaguardia.

Naruto intensifico su carcajada, y Sayumi se le unió, ahora ambos están en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

- Te has metido con mi sagrado culo Sasuke. –Itachi voltea amenazante hacia él.

- ¿Y que me harás? – Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

Itachi corre hacia él y Sasuke lo espera listo para contrarrestar cualquier ataque. Cuando Itachi estuvo lo suficiente cerca hizo como que le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Sasuke cruce sus brazos frente a esta para bloquearlo, pero dicho golpe no llego, así que quita los brazos de su cara no viendo a Itachi.

- Aquí abajo.

Sasuke baja la mirada viendo a su hermano en cuclillas sonriéndole travieso.

- ¡Técnica rompe nueces!—grita dándole con el puño en la entrepierna.

Sasuke puso mueca de sufrimiento y llevo sus manos a su compadre cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sintiendo que morirá del dolor.

Sayumi dejo de reírse al igual que el rubio y miraron con lastima a Sasuke, Naruto sintiendo que le dolían las bolas de solo ver el golpe.

Itachi se pone de pie y sonríe de forma torcida.

- Hermanito estúpido... Si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame... y sobrevive de una forma miserable. Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida. Y un día, cuando consigas dominar esta técnica, búscame. –dice de forma dramática para después reír como psicópata.

A Naruto y a Sayumi les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Juro que me vengare. –dice con voz chillona Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Seguro. –dice con ironía mezclada con burla, caminando hacia la salida.

- ¡Si no le puedo hacer hijos a Sakura por tu culpa te matare Itachi!

Itachi alza una mano en son de despido sin voltear a verlo.

- ¡Hola parejita! –dice burlón al pasar alado de Sayumi y Naruto los cuales se sonrojaron.

- ¡No somos pareja! –gritan avergonzados y furiosos, pero Itachi sin voltear a verlos solo alza su mano despidiéndose de ellos.

- Es un pesado. –Sayumi cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho mostrándose molesta.

Naruto solo suspira con pesadez, para después mirar con lástima a su amigo que se retuerce del dolor en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Ya mas recuperado Sasuke se encuentra sentado estilo indio en la entrada del dojo, teniendo toda su frente vendada, cuando venga su novia le pedirá que le sobe haya abajo donde le golpearon. Y frente a él están sentados estilo indio Sayumi y Naruto.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Sasuke los mira con fastidio, pensó que se salvaba de verlos mientras no hubiera entrenamiento, pero ya vio que no.

- Sayumi y yo iremos al festival de otoño…

- Te diría que me alegra pero no soy hipócrita. La verdad me vale mierda lo que hagan. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.

Sayumi lo fulmina con la mirada y Naruto lo mira ofendido.

- ¡Eres un teme!

- ¡Y tu un dobe!

Sasuke y Naruto afilan su mirada, mandándose rayitos por esta y pelando sus dientes como perros rabiosos haciendo que Sayumi suspire con pesadez.

- Solo veníamos a invitarte para que vayas con nosotros. Y luego buscaremos a Sakura para que se nos una también. –dice con cansancio la pelinegra.

- Sakura se está quedando aquí. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia y los otros dos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

- Eso no te importa dobe. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Que liberales. –le susurra Sayumi al rubio.

- Viven juntos y aun no se casan. –le susurra el rubio a su amiga mientras ambos miran de reojo a Sasuke.

- Y para acabar de amolarla andan de colados en la casa de los padres de Sasuke.

- El teme es un mantenido. Que trabaje como se debe y mantenga a Sakura-chan como se debe.

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sasuke al ver a esos dos secretearse y ha como lo miran sabe que están hablando de él, no es Naruto como para no darse cuenta.

- Miren idiotas, no iré con ustedes porque iré al festival con Sakura e iremos SOLOS nosotros dos como pareja. –dice con firmeza mientras se pone de pie.

- Entiendo. –Naruto cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, mostrándose serio. Los otros dos lo miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas ante su compresión, si es bien cabezón. –Entonces nos veremos haya para pasear por los puestos juntos. –el rubio abre los ojos y le sonríe de forma zorruna haciéndolos caer estilo anime.

- _Ya decía yo que era muy hermoso que Naruto se tome algo con madurez. _–Sayumi sonríe de forma forzada.

- _Que el dobe capte indirectas es como pedir que Itachi sea normal. _–el tic nervioso en la ceja de Sasuke regresa.

* * *

><p>Sakura sale del vestido llevando puesto el kimono que le queda holgado debido a que no se amarro bien el obi.<p>

- Tía me queda grande. –dice esperanzada porque se lo cambien.

- Solo no te lo ataste bien. Es normal una necesita ayuda para estas cosas. –dice divertida Mikoto acercándose a ella.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez y se volteo dejando que la pelinegra le amarre el obi, ya bien hecho el nudo el kimono se amoldo a la perfección a las curvas de la peli-rosa.

- ¡Te vez divina! –exclama emocionada cuando la chica se volteo y se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas.

- Es verdad. Te vez muy guapa. –alaga Kushina con la boca llena, entrando a la tienda sosteniendo en manos varias varitas con pescado que seguro compro por ahí.

- Modales mujer. Eres la mujer del líder de la aldea. –regaña Mikoto.

- ¿Quieres? –Kushina ignora su comentario y le ofrece una varita.

Mikoto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se acerca a tomar una.

- ¿Quieres una Sakura-chan? –Kushina le extiende una varita.

- No tengo apetito. Gracias. –Sakura sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¿Está de donde saco modales? Si Tsunade era bien mal hablada. –Kushina mira curiosa a Mikoto que sonríe divertida y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca recordando lo mal hablada que era su mamá.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que las tres mujeres volteen viendo a Ino y a su madre entrar, sorprendiéndose al verlas.

- ¡Frentona! –exclama Ino emocionada.

- Cerda. –dice entre dientes la peli-rosa.

Las tres femeninas mayores sonrieron divertidas al ver que se siguen llevando bien.

- Sakura-chan un gusto verte. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. –la madre de Ino le sonríe amigable y Sakura hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza. –Ino no mintió, me dijo que ya eres toda una señorita y que te pusiste muy hermosa.

- Mmm… —Sakura mira con burla a Ino.

- Yo no dije eso. –dice indignada, volteando su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo y Sakura amplio mas su sonrisa burlona. – ¿Vinieron a recoger kimonos? –Ino las mira curiosa.

- No. Vinimos a ver mocos. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Puaj!… ¡eso sonó mas a Tsunade, sin duda eres su hija! –Kushina suelta la carcajada divertida y Mikoto se contiene las ganas de reír mientras Yamanaka-san sonríe divertida e Ino fulmina con la mirada a Sakura.

- Bien pudieron venir para solo encargarlos. –dice la rubia entre dientes y Sakura se encoge de hombros sonriéndole de forma ladina.

- Seguro ustedes también vinieron a recoger sus kimonos para el festival. –Mikoto mira divertida a Ino.

- ¡Si! ¿Quieren verlos? –pregunta emocionada Ino.

- Estaré encantada. –Mikoto sonríe amigable y Kushina sonríe divertida.

- _Ino y su madre se unen, esas dos son igual de chismosas que tía Kushina y tía Mikoto… este día será largo. –_a Sakura se le sombrea la frente de negro. –Iré a quitarme el kimono. –Sakura da media vuelta para ir al vestidor dejando que ambas rubias vean el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y se sorprendan.

- ¿Sakura-chan te has casado con Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda? –pregunta sorprendida la rubia mayor, es la única explicación que le haya para que la chica porte el símbolo de los Uchihas y no el Haruno, el símbolo de la familia de cazadores solo los usa la familia o esposa.

- ¡No me he casado! –exclama sonrojada y se adentra corriendo al vestidor no queriendo ver la mirada insinuante de Ino que sonrío divertida al verla.

- ¡Te ayudo con el nudo! –grita divertida Mikoto yendo hacia el vestidor también.

- Esa Mikoto tiene carea de ángel pero es un demonio. –dice divertida Kushina.

- _No, tu no. –_Ino y su madre miran incrédulas a Kushina.

* * *

><p>Dania está de pie frente a la palangana para lavarse que está en el baño. En una mano sostiene un cepillo de dientes y en la otra la pasta dental, los cuales mira con molestia y tiene el seño fruncido.<p>

- ¡Kakashi! –grita mirando hacia la puerta.

A los pocos segados la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a Kakashi en la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo se usa esto? –pregunta enseñándole los objetos y Kakashi casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Enserio no sabes cómo se usan? –pregunta incrédulo mientras se pone de pie.

- No. Una enfermera me los trajo, dijo algo como que necesito productos de limpieza y me lo trajo junto con un champú, jabón y esponja. Creo que apesto por eso me los trajo. –Dania alza ambas cejas y Kakashi la mira incrédulo. –Solo dijo que los necesitare o algo así. Más no me dijo como usarlos.

- ¿No me digas que no te has bañado ni lavado los dientes desde hace dos semanas? –pregunta con incredulidad.

- Me he bañado.

- ¿Y lavado los dientes?

- ¿Se lavan? –Dania alza ambas cejas extrañada y Kakashi vuelve a caer estilo anime.

- Qué bueno que no te he besado. –dice incrédulo, poniéndose de pie y Dania lo fulmina con la mirada. –Los dientes se lavan después de cada comida, por higiene ya que los alimentos se quedan en ellos. –explica tranquilo.

- Yo no sabía. Como demonio no tenía necesidad de lavarlos. No ingería alimentos. –se defiende molesta.

- Pero estuviste cinco años con Sakura y la atendías. Seguro te mandaba a comprarle productos de higiene.

- Me mandaba a comprarlos pero no sabía para que servían todos. –dice molesta. –Solo sabia para que sirve el jabón y champú porque los usaba para limpiarme cuando estaba llena de tierra o sangre. De ahí no necesitaba ducharme, mi cuerpo de antes no sudaba y esas cosas, por lo que no tenia olores desagradables. –Dania frunce el seño mostrando molestia al recordar esos defectos en los humanos, por culpa de eso se tiene que duchar todos los días.

Kakashi suspira con pesadez y se acerca a ella, toma el cepillo de dientes y la pasta. Enjuaga el cepillo y luego coloca algo de pasta encima de él ante la mirada de la pelinegra.

- Después de cada comida, al despertarte y antes de dormir debes lavarte los dientes. –explica como si le hablara a un mocoso que apenas se le está enseñando a lavarse los dientes.

- ¿Tanto? –pregunta incrédula.

- Si. Es necesario o tendrás pésimo aliento. –dice con burla.

- ¡Por eso no me besabas! ¡Tenia mal aliento! –Dania lo apunta acusadora.

- La verdad no sé, la única vez que me acerque tanto a tu rostro llevaba la máscara –Kakashi se muestra pensativo y Dania frunce el seño. –Ahora le veo el lado bueno de llevarla.

- Estúpido. –Dania lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Y ya te dije porque no te he tocado ni besado. No quiero perder el control, ya cuando te recuperes hare eso y más, pero ya sabes que debes lavarte los dientes y ducharte diario. –dice con burla y Dania afila mas su mirada. –Ahora abre la boca.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para meter mí pene ahí. –Kakashi roda los ojos y Dania frunce el seño al notar su sarcasmo. –Para decirte como te laves los dientes boba. –dice con burla y Dania frunce mas su seño, pero igual hace caso y abre la boca. –Te mostrare como debes lavarlos, después lo harás tu sola. –Dania asintió. –Eres una sucia Dania, si los tenías cochinos. –dice juguetón mientras se los cepilla.

- ¡No sabía que debía lavarlos! –exclama furiosa y Kakashi alcanzo a sacar el cepillo antes de que lo muerda.

- Ahora ya los sabes… y abre tu boca que aun no termino.

Dania frunce más el seño y afila su mirada, pero igual abre la boca nuevamente sintiendo ese sabor refrescante en la boca.

- Escupe la pasta.

Dania hizo lo que le pidió y lo miro en espera de otra orden.

- Vuelve a abrir la boca. –la chica así lo hizo. –_Así me gusta que me hagan caso. _–Kakashi ríe internamente, sino lo dice en voz alta es porque sabe que la va a hacer enojar y va a terminar metiéndole el cepillo por el culo.

Kakashi termino de cepillárselos bien y ella volvió a escupir la pasta las veces que se le dijo.

- Ahora toma agua y has gárgaras. –al ver la mirada que le dirigió suspiro con pesadez. –Toma un trago de agua, dejándolo en la boca que cerraras y la agitaras en tu boca moviendo tus mejillas.

- Los humanos son muy complicados. –dice con fastidio y Kakashi sonríe divertido viendo como se dispone a hacer lo que le dijo.

- Ahora que lo pienso como demonio tampoco hacían del baño ¿verdad? –Dania lo mira de reojo mientras hace gárgaras y asintió. – ¿Sabes limpiarte?

Ante la pregunta Dania escupió el agua antes de tiempo y Kakashi agradeció que este de costado a ella o si no se la escupe en la cara.

- ¡Claro que se! –exclama avergonzada, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. –_Joder, ahora sé lo que es la vergüenza… si supiera cómo me sentí cuando las malditas enfermeras me enseñaron. Nada más porque no podía ni moverme bien o si no las hubiera matado cuando me miraron con burla. –_Dania frunce el seño recordando ese vergonzoso hecho.

- Menos mal. Que te enseñara yo sería vergonzoso para ambos. Somos parejas pero hay límites. –Kakashi suspira aliviado y Dania afila su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder más.—Supongo también sabes lo que les pasa a las mujeres cada veintiocho días y los cuidados que se deben tener. Como demonio no creo que tuvieras esos problemas, pero ahora que eres humana…

- Claro que lo sé. –dice indignada volviendo a hacer gárgaras. –_Necesito saber que cojones les pasa a las mujeres cada veintiocho días. Solo sé que Sakura me pedía hacerle unos te que porque tenía cólicos y cada veintiocho días por cinco días andaba de un genio de los mil demonios, y mucho más sensible, pero nunca me intereso saber porque… ¿Quién me podría decir? No quiero que este idiota me lo diga, algo me dice que es algo vergonzoso._

- Me alegro. No me gustaría ser yo quien te hable de eso, porque para empezar solo se lo del sangrado y que se ponen de un genio insoportable. –dice con fastidio.

- _¿Sangrado? –_Dania ensancha los ojos imaginándose desangrarse de la nada por todo el cuerpo, pero jamás vio que a Sakura le pasara eso. –_Aunque ahora que recuerdo cuando Sakura andaba en esos días había sangre en el papel del sesto del baño. _—Dania se puso más nerviosa, el tener un cuerpo delicado como el de los humanos que con facilidad mueren en especial cuando se desangran le da miedo morir desangrada, no sabe como los humanos controlan eso.

- ¿Segura que sabes qué es eso que les pasa a las mujeres cada veintiocho días? –Kakashi entrecierra su mirada al ver que se tenso.

- ¡Que si! ¡A Sakura le pasaba, así que lo sé!–exclama molesta.

- Sakura se lava los dientes y no sabías que lo hacía. –kakashi entrecierra mas su mirada.

- ¡Lo sé y ya déjame en paz! Salte que me bañare. –ordena molesta.

Kakashi suspira con pesadez, pero igual se sale, no quiere verla desnuda, si se contiene para no echársele encima y besarla viéndola con esa pequeña bata, ahora desnuda seria la perdición para él.

- _Creo que saldré de la habitación por un momento. Saber que se está duchando y solo una puerta nos separa será una gran tentación. Más cuando deseo más que nada ducharme con ella. –_Kakashi suspira con mucha pesadez, le está costando trabajo contenerse.

- _Joder ¿y ahora a quien le pregunto? Debo estar preparada y tomar las medidas necesarias para no morir. Sakura no es una opción, se burlaría de mí y no soporto que esa niñata ahora se mofe de mí. La rubia hueca es una opción, le salve la vida ahora que ella salve la mía…. Pensándolo mejor ella no, es amiga de Sakura, seguro le dice y esa niñata me jodera. Sayumi sería otro opción, además es más discreta…. ¡Si! ¡A ella le preguntare! El problema es que estando en este maldito hospital no puedo ir con ella. _–Dania chasquea la lengua molesta.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaja esa mikoto no se le escapa nada y haciendo duo con kushina dan miedo jajajajajaja**

**por otro lado enserio ke me diverti mucho escribiendo la pelea de los hermnos uchiha, jajaja ese itachi es un meendigo y no me pude resistir a parodiar lo ke itachi le dijo a sasuke cuando paso lo de la masacre del clan jajajajajaj**

**dania se la esta viendo dificil aprendiendo a ser humana XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kaap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. Festival

**Festival**

_Por los puestos del festival se ve caminar entre la muchedumbre a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata a la edad de once años._

_El rubio lleva puesto un kimono naranja con dibujos de pequeños espirales en todos lados. Sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una máscara de madera con la cara de un zorro y sostiene en su mano derecha un algodón de azúcar, el cual come gustoso._

_El kimono que lleva puesto Sasuke es de color verde oscuro, siendo adornado por todos lados con pequeños abanicos que simbolizan el apellido de su familia. Sobre su cabeza lleva también una máscara de madera con el dibujo de un dragón._

_El kimono de Hinata es de color celeste y tiene adornado varios ositos de color café. Un lazo celeste adorna su cabeza y sostiene un algodón de azúcar en su mano derecha._

_Sakura viste un kimono color rosa con adornos de hojas de árbol y como diadema usa un lazo rojo. También sostiene un algodón de azúcar del cual degusta con emoción._

_Mientras caminan la mirada de la peli-rosa se desvía hacia uno de los puestos que está a su lado viendo un enorme conejo blanco con un lienzo rojo y sus ojos brillan emocionados._

- _¡Hinata-chan! –la llama tomándola del brazo para detenerla. –¡Mira!... ¿no es mono? –pregunta emocionada apuntando el conejo con su algodón de azúcar._

- _Si. Es muy bonito. –Hinata mira emocionada el enorme peluche que fácil mide un metro._

_Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron y miran curiosos lo que llamo la atención de ambas niñas._

- _Me gustaría tenerlo, pero soy pésima para estos juegos. –Sakura suspira resignada._

- _Yo también soy mala para esto. –ambas bajan la cabeza derrotadas._

- _¡Juego! –exclaman Naruto y Sasuke estampando el dinero en la mesa frente al dueño que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la brusquedad de los pequeños._

_Naruto y Sasuke al ver que ambos pidieron un juego y sospechan que tienen el mismo objetivo, siendo que solo hay un conejo se miran de reojo mandándose rayitos con la mirada, mostrándose retadores. _

- _¡Sasuke-kun jugara! –exclama emocionada Sakura. – ¡Seguro ganara el conejo!... ¡tú puedes Sasuke-kun! –Sasuke mira de reojo hacia atrás y sonríe con arrogancia._

- _¡Sakura-chan que yo también juego! –Naruto la mira indignado y Sakura le saca la lengua juguetona. –Hinata-chan ganare ese conejo para ti dattebayo, así que mínimo apóyame. –dice berrinchudo haciéndola sonrojar._

- _¡Tu… tu puedes Naruto-kun! –exclama tímidamente._

- _¡Eso me ha motivado! –el rubio es rodeado por llamas y Sasuke lo mira de reojo de forma retadora. – ¡Si Hinata-chan me apoya seguro ganare! –exclama mas motivado haciendo sonrojar mas a Hinata._

- _Yo seré quien gane ese conejo. –dice con seguridad Sasuke._

- _Eso está por verse. –Naruto lo mira retador y Sasuke también, con sus auras de batalla rodean a ambos._

- _Tomen. –el dueño del puesto les entrega aros a cada uno y estos los toman, mirando las botellas a las que les tienen que insertar los aros como su meta._

_Sakura y Hinata los miran emocionadas, esperando que alguno gane… bueno en verdad Hinata desea que Naruto gane, y pues Sakura que Sasuke lo haga, aunque no sea el conejo de ella si su amigo gana seguro se lo presta para jugar con él._

- _(No sabía que a Sasuke-kun también le gustaran los muñecos de peluche). –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa._

_Sasuke y Naruto lanzan los aros, y ninguno le atina, aun su puntería no es buena. La frente de las niñas y el vendedor tiene varias gotas de sudor y muestran incredulidad al ver que ambos se veían bien seguros y resulta que no tienen puntería, pero el par de cabezones no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente y sus ojos mostraron más firmeza, ahora no es una meta para ganar el maldito conejo que les gusto a la niña que les gusta ¡no! esto se ha vuelto personal._

_Hinata y Sakura tienen varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca viendo como Sasuke y Naruto no le han atinado a ninguna botella, los aros apenas y las golpean._

- _Se me acabo el dinero. –dice deprimido el rubio._

- _Hmn. –Sasuke frunce el seño molesto, a él también se le acabo el dinero y lo peor de todo es que ese puto juego le gano… digo, que no consiguió el peluche para Sakura._

- _La verdad me dieron lastima. –el dueño del puesto los mira como si fueran unos niños hambrientos a punto de morir por desnutrición. –Tome. Les doy un premio de consolación. –el hombre les extiende un pequeño llavero que tiene un pequeño peluche de unos cinco centímetros de un conejo igual al grandote._

_Sasuke lo toma resignado, al igual que el rubio. _

- _Peor es nada. –Naruto posa el llavero frente a su rostro para después voltear hacia Hinata y extendérselo, sonriendo de forma zorruna. –No gane el conejo grande, pero espero este te guste. –Hinata lo toma sonrojándose toda._

- _Gracias. –susurra con timidez y el rubio también se sonroja desviando su mirada._

- _Dame. –Sasuke extiende su mano hacia Sakura haciendo que esta deje de ver enternecida a esos dos._

- _¿Qué? –Sakura lo mira curiosa._

- _Tu mano. _

_Sakura extrañada posa su mano encima de la de él y se sorprende cuando el pelinegro posa encima de esta el llavero._

_Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo y comienza a caminar cruzando las manos atrás de su nuca, intentando controlar su sonrojo._

_Sakura aprieta el llavero y sonríe de oreja a oreja, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas._

- _¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! –grita mientras corre intentando darle alcance._

* * *

><p>Hinata está frente al tocador que está en su habitación. Viste un elegante kimono de color rosa pastel con adornos de nubes, el obi es color celeste. Su cabello lo lleva recogido que dos palillos dejando caer algunos mechones de forma elegante sobre su rostro.<p>

La chica mira el llavero de conejo que tiene sobre su mano derecha y sonríe con tristeza mostrando melancolía en su mirada.

- _Naruto-kun. –_la chica aprieta el llavero en su mano para después meterlo dentro del obi.

- ¡Hinata-sama sus amigos vinieron por usted!

La chica se sobresalta un poco y voltea viendo que en el papel de la puerta se ve la figura masculina de su primo.

Corre hacia la puerta y la abre dejando ver a Neji quien viste un Kimono de color verde.

- Gracias Neji-oniisan. –la chica le sonríe amigable y el chico solo asintió. –Si no quieres ir con nosotros no te sientas obligado a ir solo porque padre te lo pidió. –dice apenada.

- Mi deber como su primo es cuidarla a usted y a Hanabi –sama. –dice con indiferencia y Hinata sonríe apenada.

* * *

><p>Sasuke vistiendo su kimono esta en el salón principal junto con su padre quien también lleva puesto su kimono.<p>

- Maravíllense la pupila al verme. –Itachi entra al salón sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Fugaku al ver el kimono que trae puesto se golpeo la frente con su palma derecha. Y Sasuke frunció el seño.

- _¿Qué has hecho Mikoto? Tendré dolor de cabeza por tu culpa. –_Fugaku suspira con pesadez.

- Quítate eso. –ordena Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? –Itachi abre sus ojos y los ensancha al ver que el kimono de su hermano menor es igual. – Lo admito, se ve mejor en mí. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro y Sasuke frunce el seño. – ¿No estás feliz Sasuke-chan?... ¡Iremos iguales! –dice con burla.

- Para nada. Apenas y soporto que tengamos facciones parecidas y eso porque no puedo contra la genética. Que vistamos igual es algo que me niego a hacer. –dice con desagrado. –Así que quítate eso.

- En todo caso quítatelo tú. A mí me gusta cómo se me ve, y no le haré un desplante a mamá no poniéndome lo que me compro para el festival. –Itachi lo mira con diversión. –Además a mi no me molesta ir vestido igual que tu. Tengo la seguridad que aunque vistamos iguales yo me veo mejor y soy más apuesto. –Itachi hace pose de galán.

Fugaku suspira con pesadez, mirando de reojo a Sasuke quien esta rojo de la furia y se sorprende al ver que se comienza a desnudar quedando solo en bóxer.

- Antes desnudo que ir vestido como tú. –dice con firmeza e Itachi sonrío con mofa.

- Sasuke no tienes que ir desnudo. Si no tienes kimonos podrías ponerte uno mío. –Fugaku lo mira serio, después de todo entiende que su retoño, el bebito de la casa, el consentido no quiera vestir igual que el loco que tiene por hermano.

- Antes muerto y podrido que ponerme un kimono que uso un viejo. –Sasuke mira con fastidio a Fugaku que lo fulmina con la mirada, él que intentaba ayudarlo y así le contesta el condenado, para luego fulmina con la mirada a Itachi que se retuerce de la risa.

- _¿Por qué cojones mis hijos no me respetan? –_Fugaku es rodeado por un aura asesina.

- Sasuke-chan ¿por qué estas desnudo? –pregunta sorprendida Mikoto entrando al salón.

Fugaku al verla quedo embobado, e Itachi dejo de reír y silbo en forma de admiración, esa vez Fugaku no se molesto porque silbara, está más embobado viendo a su esposa que a pesar de los años sigue tan guapa como cuando la conoció.

- ¡No vestiré igual que Itachi! –dice con firmeza, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –grita Mikoto.

La peli-rosa mostrando mueca de resignación entra al salón. Sasuke e Itachi al verla quedaron maravillados, la peli-rosa se ve muy linda con el kimono, además que ha trenzado su cabello hacia atrás dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro de forma elegante. Y es así como los tres Uchihas terminan con cara de pendejos ante las mujeres.

- Dile a Sasuke-chan lo que te dije. –ordena de forma amigable hacia la peli-rosa que se sonroja y suspira con pesadez.

- Si no te pones ese kimono Sasuke, me iré sola al festival. –repite resignada y Sasuke ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Qué más? –Mikoto la mira divertida y Sakura se sonroja más.

- Y no caminaras conmigo llevando yo esto. –Sakura se voltea dejando ver su espalda.

Los tres varones de la familia ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa mientras que Sakura muy avergonzada regresa su mirada a ellos, sorprendida al ver a Sasuke ya vestido y con el kimono bien acomodad, quien sabe cómo demonios se amarro el maldito nudo solo siendo que ella no lo consigue con el suyo.

- Nos vamos adelantando. –Sasuke de lo más feliz se acerca a Sakura y la toma de la mano saliendo con ella, casi llevándosela a rastras ante la mirada incrédula de Fugaku e Itachi.

- ¿Mamá sabes que el que Sakura-chan lleve eso frente a un festival donde esta todo el pueblo es como casarla con Sasuke?... Solo le falta el papel y la bendición del monje –Itachi mira de reojo a su madre que asintió sin borrar su sonrisa triunfante. E Itachi sonríe de forma seca y sin llegarle la sonrisa a los ojos.

- _Mi esposa es un monstruo manipulador. –_Fugaku mira incrédulo a su esposa, aun no se acostumbra a lo maquiavélica que puede ser su mente, aunque ahora que lo piensa bien, ya ve de donde salió Itachi.

* * *

><p>Minato está en el recibidor esperando a su esposa e hijo. Al oír unos pasos chocar contra la madera, acercándose, alza la mirada y se arrepintió hacerlo porque casi queda ciego al ver el kimono que lleva puesto su retoño.<p>

- Adoro los gustos que tiene mamá con la ropa. Me veo más guapo ttebayo. –Naruto sonríe complacido deteniéndose frente a su padre y alzando los brazos a su costado, a la altura de sus hombros.

- Te vez muy apuesto y llamativo hijo. –dice amigable, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y cerrando sus ojos, mas por no quedar ciego que por la sonrisa.

- ¡¿A que si?! –exclama enérgico, ampliando su sonrisa y haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –Me iré adelantando. Iré por Sayumi-chan.

- Los vemos en el festival. –Minato no quita su sonrisa y el rubio asintió corriendo hacia la puerta, pasando alado de su padre.

Nada más el rubio salió y se oyeron unos pasos acercándose, haciendo que el rubio abra los ojos, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo al ver el color del kimono que trae puesto su esposa, hasta los ojos le lloraron.

- ¿Y cómo me veo? –Kushina sonríe de oreja a oreja y da una vuelta completa en su mismo eje dejando ver como su cabello es recogido con unos palillos.

- Hermosa y muy llamativa. –dice con sinceridad, sonriendo amigable y cerrando sus ojos en el proceso para no quedar ciego.

- ¡Muy cierto! –exclama enérgica, saltando para abrazarlo y estampar sus labios con los de él.

Minato abre los ojos y la mira con calidez mientras lleva sus manos a la cintura de su esposa.

- Definitivamente me case con la mujer más hermosa de la aldea. –dice amoroso.

- ¿Solo de la aldea? –Kushina lo mira con reproche, mezclado con diversión, haciendo que su esposo sonría divertido.

- Solo quise ser modesto. En verdad me case con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. –dice con diversión.

- Si. Siéntete afortunado. –dice divertida, para después volver a posar sus labios contra los de él, dándole un beso mas fogoso que el rubio respondió gustoso.

* * *

><p>Naruto está parado frente a la entrada de la casa de Sayumi. El rubio sonríe nervioso y desvía la mirada al tener frente a él la imponente figura de Orochimaru que lo mira de forma penetrante, debatiéndose si matarlo o no, que lleve ese llamativo kimoto de chingame la pupila no evita que pose su mirada asesina en él.<p>

El pelinegro lleva puesto un kimono café, teniendo el símbolo de su familia en la espalda, que consiste en una serpiente.

- Am… ¿y si esta Sayumi-chan? –pregunta nervioso, desde hace unos minutos cuando llego que le pregunto eso, pero el pelinegro no le respondió, solo se le quedo mirando con ganas de matarlo.

- Mira rubio idiota, te advierto que si intentas pasarte de listo con mi hija no te salvara ser hijo del líder de la aldea, te matare de la peor forma posible. –dice amenazante haciendo que al rubio le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Entiendo. –dice sin saber que mas decir.

- ¡Estoy lista! –exclama Sayumi, saliendo, pasando alado de su padre y tomando la mano del rubio para salir corriendo de ahí llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡No llegues tarde Sayumi! –grita furioso Orochimaru.

- ¡No lo hare! –grita la chica sin voltear y acelerando su paso antes de que a su padre se le ocurra seguirlos.

Orochimaru entrecerró la mirada hacia donde esos dos se fueron, para después sonreír de forma espeluznante.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya está de pie en la entrada de su casa mirando a la persona que está frente de él como si fuera un fantasma.<p>

El peliblanco lleva puesto un kimono color mostaza con varios sapitos adornándolo.

- Quita esa mirada, te hace ver más estúpido. –Orochimaru chasquea la lengua y el peliblanco parpadea mostrándose incrédulo.

- ¿Me vuelves a repetir que haces aquí? –Jiraiya sigue parpadeando, no creyéndose que haya oído bien.

- Vine por ti para irnos al festival. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Tú y yo juntos? –pregunta incrédulo.

- No pendejo, tú y yo separados. –dice con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

- Orochimaru. –Jiraiya lo mira serio. – ¿Al fin saliste del closet y decidiste confesarme ese amor que me tienes? –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro y Orochimaru le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Solo quiero que me acompañes para cuidar a mi hija de las sucias manos de tu alumno! –exclama furioso. – ¡Si te llevo conmigo es porque le conoces sus mañas! Si no fuera así ni loco voy al festival contigo, apenas y soporto tenerte cerca cuando me obligas a ello. –exclama indignado.

- ¿Y ahora porque te dio por querer espiarlos? Siempre van juntos a los festivales. –Jiraiya lo mira divertido, sonriéndole burlón.

- Sayumi ya no es una niña. –Orochimaru entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? –pregunta burlón. –Sayumi ya no es una niña desde hace tiempo. Ahora es toda una señorita muy bien proporcionada y muy guapa. –Jiraiya pone expresión de pervertido y Orochimaru pone una expresión sombría. –No culpo a Naruto si se le echa encima para hacerle cositas. Si no lo hiciera no sería digno alumno mío, mucho menos un macho entre los machos. –Jiraiya amplía su sonrisa pervertida.

Orochimaru se truena los dedos para después lanzársele encima a Jiraiya para golpearlo sin contemplación. Este por estar en sus pervertidos pensamientos lo agarro desprevenido así que ahora está en el suelo con su amigo golpeándolo como desquiciado mientras él solo chilla como nenita.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles del pueblo se ven a Jiraiya y Orochimaru, yendo a la par. El primero tiene la cara toda vendada, parches de gasas y algunas banditas.<p>

- Eres un bruto. –murmura el peliblanco, mirándolo de reojo.

- Agradece que no te mate. –Orochimaru también lo mira de reojo.

Ambos entrecierran la mirada y rayos comienzan a salir de sus frentes, chocando a medio camino mientras afilan su mirada.

A los pocos segundos Jiraiya suspira con pesadez y posa su mirada al frente, por lo que el pelinegro también lo hace, dándole final a su pelea de miradas.

- ¿Sabes que no te puedes pasar toda la vida matándole a todo chico que este cerca de Sayumi-chan? –Jiraiya lo vuelve a mirar de reojo viendo como su amigo frunce el seño y gruñe furioso. –O la harás desdichada al provocar que se quede soltera y sola como un moco como tú. –el peliblanco asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Tienes que dejarla vivir su vida, encontrar el amor, casarse, tener hijos, etc. –dice agitando su mano derecha para restarle importancia y su acompañante vuelve a gruñir en muestra de que no le gusta para nada la idea.

- Aun no es momento para eso. Sayumi aun es muy joven. –dice con firmeza y su amigo roda los ojos.

- Bueno, pero llegara el momento. —dice como quien no quiere la cosa. –Cuando llegue ¿quién te gustaría para yerno? –Jiraiya muestra curiosidad en su tono de voz y mirada.

- Nadie. –dice con firmeza y Jiraiya vuelve a rodar los ojos.

- Bueno… cambio mi pregunta. ¿Quién se te hace pasable para novio de tu hija? –Jiraiya mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante mientras que el pelinegro frunce más su seño. – Naruto descartado, es obvio que no lo tragas. –dice divertido y Orochimaru vuelve a gruñir como perro rabioso. – Sasuke descartado, ese nada más tiene ojos para Sakura-chan. –el peliblanco se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Qué tal Kabuto?

- Es marica y un lame botas. Definitivamente no lo quiero en mi familia. –dice con desagrado y Jiraiya ríe entre dientes.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Muy flojo y vago.

- ¿Choji?

- Muy gordo y tragón.

- ¿ Kakashi?—Orochimaru gruñe de forma bestial. –Okey. Entiendo. Ese no. –dice con diversión. – ¿Itachi?

Orochimaru detiene su paso haciendo que su amigo lo imite y lo mire curioso, ampliando su sonrisa cuando este voltea mostrando una mirada sombría.

- ¿Kakashi? ¿Itachi? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esos dos? Prefiero que mi hija se quede soltera de por vida antes de que se fije en uno de esos dos. Son los peores de la aldea… incluso me atrevo a decir que prefiero que mi hija se quede con el rubio idiota a que se quede con uno de esos dos.

- ¡Oh vamos! No son tan malos esos dos, de hecho son encantadores. –Jiraiya lo mira más divertido y el pelinegro afila más su mirada.

- ¿Si tuvieras una hija la dejarías andar con uno de esos dos? –Orochimaru entrecierra la mirada y Jiraiya hace lo mismo, meditándolo.

- Okey. Descartados completamente. –Jiraiya comienza a caminar y Ororchimaru suspiro con pesadez, reanudando también su camino.

* * *

><p>Sasuke va caminando teniendo el brazo izquierdo de Sakura entrelazado con el derecho de él.<p>

El pelinegro camina como pavo real, teniendo el pecho bien inflado y sonriendo de forma torcida, por primera vez adorando tener en él las mitradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos que están por los locales del festival por dónde camina, volteándose a ellos al ver el símbolo que tiene el kimono de Sakura, pero las miradas que mas adora son las de resignación y envidia de los varones.

En cuanto Sakura tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sintiéndose avergonzada y molesta por tener las miradas de todos puestas en ellos.

- Sasuke ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? –Sakura lo mira de reojo, reflejando reproche en su tono de voz.

- ¿Hacer qué? –Sasuke la voltea a ver mientras caminan, mostrándole sus cejas alzadas.

- ¡Eso! –exclama molesta. –Siento como si fuera un trofeo que quieres mostrar… me siento como un objeto–dice con reproche haciendo que Sasuke se detenga de golpe obligando a ella hacerlo.

El pelinegro voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella y la toma de los hombros obligándola a que lo haga.

- No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir así. –dice serio, mostrando culpa en su mirada.

- Lo sé. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Es solo que no me gusta llamar la atención. –su seño se frunce mostrando molestia. Sasuke pone su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de ella y se la alza.

- ¿Te molesta llevar ese kimono? –Sasuke la mira de forma penetrante haciéndola desviar la mirada y sonrojarse.

- Más que molestarme me da vergüenza. –dice entre dientes, odiando admitir eso.

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? –ahora es Sasuke quien frunce el seño.

- Obviamente por llevar el símbolo de tu familia, hace parecer que soy tu esposa. –su voz esta vez mostró lo avergonzada que se siente y su rostro se pinto mas de rojo.

- ¿Y no te gustaría serlo? –Sasuke inclina su rostro haciendo que sus narices se rosen, manteniendo su penetrante mirada en los ojos de ella que se desviaron notando como todos a su alrededor los miran y cuchichean.

- Somos muy jóvenes. –dice con obviedad y Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- Esposos, amantes, novios, compañeros o amigos. A mí no me importa como llamen lo que somos, para mí solo es suficiente con tenerte conmigo y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía y yo soy tuyo. –susurra sobre sus labios, cautivándola y a la vez haciéndola sentirse más avergonzada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan expresivo al hablar? –pregunta avergonzada.

- Si no te digo lo que siento no lo sabrás. Además ya sé lo que se siente no tenerte, estupideces como no decirte lo que siento por vergüenza u orgullo son cosas que ya no me importan… solo contigo soy abierto. –dice con sinceridad, entrecerrando sus ojos dispuesto a besarla.

- Tonto. –susurra también entrecerrando sus ojos, ansiosa por sentir sus labios.

- ¡Aquí están! –exclama una voz chillona muy conocida para ambos haciendo que abran los ojos teniendo sus labios rosando los del otro.

A su costado esta Naruto sosteniendo en una mano palitos de pescado y en la otra un algodón de azúcar color azul, sonriéndoles de forma zorruna haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

A su lado esta Sayumi quien sostiene en su mano derecha una manzana de caramelo a medio comer. Su mirada muestra que se siente apenada por llegar a interrumpirlos, su sonrojo afirma eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, su amigo la jaloneo a ellos nada mas los vio.

- _El puto festival es enorme, está lleno de gente ya que casi todo el pueblo está aquí, además que hay muchos puestos, es difícil toparte con alguien. Siendo así… ¿cómo chingados nos encontró nada más teniendo cinco minutos que llegamos aquí?_—Sasuke gruñe furioso mientras se separa de la peli-rosa que también suspiro resignada porque su amigo les cague el momento.

Ambos voltearon hacia Naruto y al instante posaron su brazo derecho frente a sus ojos protegiéndolos del kimono chingame la pupila del rubio, el que llegue al menos dio la ventaja de que nadie los mira y si lo hacen quedan ciegos en el proceso, tal vez por eso algunos se retuercen en el suelo como gusanos en las brazas mientras gritan "¡MIS OJOS!".

- ¡Dobe aléjate! ¡Me quedare ciego! –exclama con fastidio Sasuke.

- No serás el primero ni el último que dejo ciego con mi belleza. –una potente aura brillante rodea al rubio, chingándole más las pupilas a todos.

Sayumi rápidamente saco de entre sus ropas unos lentes oscuros y se los coloco frente a sus ojos, protegiéndolos mientras que Sasuke y Sakura gruñen furiosos, cubriéndose sus ojos lo mas que pueden, pero parece que el rubio esta tan brillante que incluso traspasa su escudo.

- _Pobres… yo llevo viniendo con Naruto a todos los festivales desde los doce, ya sé a qué atenerme por lo que siempre vengo prevenida. –_Sayumi mira a las víctimas como si estuvieran muriendo de lepra.

* * *

><p>Kushina va caminando entre los puestos, colgándosele del brazo a su esposo quien al ir caminando va respondiéndoles el saludo a todo aldeano que se topan, mientras la pelirroja saluda más enérgica.<p>

- ¡Mira!... ¡Son Mikoto y Fugaku! –exclama con emoción haciendo que el rubio alce la mirada viendo frente a ellos, a un par de metros a los mencionados en uno de los puestos.

- _Oh-oh—_Minato sonríe nervioso y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver el Kimono que trae puesto Fugaku.

- ¡Mikoto! –grita mas emocionada, comenzando a correr hacia donde está la pelinegra, llevándose casi a rastras a su esposo que solo se dejo llevar, mostrándose resignado.

* * *

><p>Fugaku está de pies tras su esposa, teniendo las manos metidas entre las mangas del kimono y mirando con aburrimiento el cómo su esposa se entretiene viendo chucherías.<p>

- ¡Mira Fugaku! –la mujer se endereza y voltea hacia su esposo enseñándole una hermosa peineta de plata con adornos de flores de cerezo. – ¿No crees que va perfecta con Sakura-chan? –pregunta con emoción.

- _¿Por qué cojones me pregunta a mí eso? Yo no sé de esas cosas que usan las mujeres. –_Fugaku suspira con pesadez. –hn.

- ¡Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo! –exclama emocionada y regresando su mirada hacia el dueño del puesto, que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca porque ella le haya entendido a la monosílaba del hombre… aunque más bien parece como ella solo escuchara lo que quiere oír. – ¡Me llevo esta!

Fugaku se acerco pegando su torso a la espalda de su esposa, asomándose por sobre el hombro de ella y estiro su brazo tomando otra peineta de plata con adornos de lirios.

- Cóbrate esa y esta. –ordena, sacando el dinero y entregándoselo al vendedor.

Mikoto mira extrañada a su esposo, quien se volteo quedando de frente a su esposa a la cual le quito los palillos del cabello, para después acomodarle la peineta.

- _¡Kya…! ¡Es tan lindo cuando se lo propone y amo cuando hace estas cosas sin esperármelo! –_Mikoto lo mira enternecida y Fugaku la mira serio, dedicándole una muy leve sonrisa.

- ¡Mikoto!

Ante ese grito ambos quitan la mirada de los ojos del otro y miran hacia donde oyeron ese grito chillón. Mikoto mostrándose emocionada y Fugaku maldiciendo mentalmente a esa escandalosa por haber interrumpido ese momento intimo con su Mikoto.

Cuando Fugaku vio el Kimono que trae puesto el rubio ensancha los ojos para después fulminar con la mirada a su esposa que le sonríe de esa forma que hace que no se pueda enojar con ella.

- ¡Hay tanta gente que pensé que no te encontraría dattebayo! –Kushina se rasca la nuca apenada cuando llego frente a ellos.

- Quítate ese kimono. –ordena Fugaku mirando al rubio que amplió su sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡¿Estás loco al pedirle eso a mi marido?! –exclama aterrada Kushina. –Si de por si vestido muchas fulanas se lo devoran con la mirada ahora desnudo me lo violan con los ojos. –un aura de fuego la rodea, sintiendo ganas de matar a toda fulana que mire de más a su marido.

- Cálmate Kushina. –Minato tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor y se ve más nervioso mientras posa una mano en los hombros de su esposa, intentándola calmar antes de que cometa homicidio.

Fugaku gruñe furioso, ahora comprende más a su bebito que estaba dispuesto a irse desnudo con tal de no usar el mismo kimono que Itachi. Y él prefiere lo mismo que ir vestido por ahí igual que Minato.

- Ni se te ocurra. –dice amenazante Mikoto al ver que su marido está por desnudarse.

- Pero…

- Fugaku compre ese kimono para ti…

- Con mi dinero. –Fugaku se cruza de brazos mostrándose más imponente. –Que es tuyo también. –su porte imponente flaqueo al ver la mirada amenazante de su esposa. –Está bien. No me lo quitare. –dice entre dientes al ver que su esposa le dedico esa mirada de no dejare que me toques por años si te atreves a hacerle un desaire a ese kimono, y Fugaku prefiere pasar el ridículo vistiendo igual que Minato a pasar más de un día sin tocar a su mujer.

Minato lo mira con lastima, él bien sabe lo que es ser sometido por tu esposa. En cuanto Kushina se le pasó la furia y ahora disfruta la escena con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

- _Al menos el kimono chingame la pupila del habanero desviara las miradas. –_Fugaku suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Sayumi van caminando entre los puestos del festival, pero cuando la vista del par de varones se fijo en uno de los puestos, se detuvieron de pronto.<p>

- _Nos volvemos a ver viejo enemigo. –_piensan ambos mirando amenazantes al gran conejo de felpa.

Ambas chicas al sentir que los varones se detuvieron los imitaron y voltean a verlos curiosas por ver a que miran de forma amenazante ambas siguen la mirada de ellos.

Sayumi alza ambas cejas y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al identificar el conejo, claramente no es el mismo pero si uno muy parecido.

- ¡Juego! –exclaman ambos estampando el dinero de forma brusca, haciendo que al dueño del puesto le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _No pensé que Sasuke fuera de los que les gusta estos juegos. –_Sayumi se muestra algo incrédula.

- _No haber ganado ese conejo los dejo traumados. –_Sakura se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

Al par de chicos le es entregado un juego de arillos y ambos los toman como si fueran armas para ir a la guerra, viendo retadores el objetivo: el pico de la botella donde tienen que insertar todo el juego de arillos.

Al mismo tiempo cada uno lanza sus arillos con agilidad.

- ¡Le di dattebayo! –exclama triunfante el rubio mientras que Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- _Si cazadores entrenados siguen jugando este juego quedare en la ruina. —_el dueño del puesto aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras llora. –Escojan su premio. –les dice con pesar.

- ¡Ese! –ambos apuntan al enorme conejo, para después mirarse retadores.

Sayumi se muestra más incrédula y Sakura se vuelve a golpear la frente con la palma de su mano.

La peli-rosa y pelinegr suspiran aliviadas al ver que el dueño del puesto saca otro peluche igual que el que tiene colgado, así entregándole uno a cada chico. Habiendo dos ese par no se meterá en otra de sus infantiles y vergonzosas peleas.

Sasuke camina hacia Sakura y le extiende el muñeco, haciendo que esta alce ambas cejas.

- Seis años tarde, pero aquí tienes. –al decirlo tiene su rostro ladeado a un lado, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sakura lo mira sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, para después sonreírle de forma sincera y tomar el enorme muñeco.

- Gracias. –susurra casi audible, pero Sasuke logro oírla a pesar del ruido que los rodea.

Sayumi no pudo evitar mostrarse enternecida al ver esos dos. Y Naruto sonrío viéndose feliz y complacido al ver felices y juntos a sus dos amigos.

- Sayumi-chan.

La mencionada deja de mirar a la parejita y mira hacia su rubio amigo que dedicándole una amigable sonrisa le extiende el gran muñeco de felpa. Sin poder evitarlo, la pelinegra se sonrojo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kya! ¡Qué lleno estoy! –exclama Kiba que va montado sobre Akamaru.<p>

Alado del castaño va Shino quien tiene sus brazos metidos entre las mangas de su kimono. Adelante de ellos va caminando tranquilamente Neji quien no despega ojo de sus dos primas que van caminando delante de él.

- ¿Qué pasa onee-sama? –Hanabi mira curiosa a su hermana, al haberse detenido de pronto.

Hanabi nota como mira sorprendida al frente por lo que sigue su mirada viendo a Naruto sonreírle a una chica mientras le entrega un gran conejo y esta lo recibe teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, quiere alejarse de esa escena, no soporta verla. Aunque sabía que llegaría el día en que viera a su primer amor con otra no está preparada para eso, aun lo sigue amando.

- ¡Onee-sama/Hinata-sama/Hinata!

- _¿Hinata? –_Naruto voltea hacia donde escucho el nombre viendo a Hanabi, Neji, Kiba y Shino mirando hacia donde se aleja corriendo Hinata.

El rubio vio algo en el suelo que le hizo ensanchar los ojos, entonces sin pensarlo lo tomo y corrió atrás de ella, pasando alado de Neji cuando este estaba por seguir a su prima, haciendo que este se detenga.

- ¿Naruto? –Kiba alza ambas cejas extrañado y Neji frunce el seño, no sabe lo que su prima vio pero que tenga que ver con el rubio supo que fue algo que la lastimo.

Sakura y Sasuke miran por donde se fue el rubio mostrándose serios. Entonces la peli-rosa posa su mirada en Sayumi quien abraza con fuerza el conejo mirando sorprendida por donde Naruto se fue, para segundos después correr hacia la misma dirección.

- ¿Qué paso? –Kiba se rasca la nuca extrañado y Shino se encoge de hombros dando a entender que no sabe, pero cuando el castaño poso su vista al frente ensancha los ojos al ver a Sakura. –Siento que veo un fantasma. –comenta caminando hacia donde está la peli-rosa que dejo de ver por donde se fue Sayumi para mirar a Kiba. –Había oído que estabas viva y habías regresado, pero saberlo a verlo, lo ultimo sorprende mas. –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro cuando ya está cerca de la peli-rosa. –Tengo que admitir que los años te sentaron de maravilla Sakura-chan. –le dice coqueto, pero sonríe nervioso cuando la mirada asesina de Sasuke se poso en él.

- ¿Quién eres? –Sakura alza ambas cejas curiosa, mostrando que ciertamente no lo recuerda.

- _Es normal que se olviden de Shino, pero de mi no. –_Kiba queda hecho piedra, ese fue un gran shock para él.

Sasuke lo mira burlón, Shino con compresión y al par de Hyuga les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Neji-oniisama, ¿no iremos a buscar a onee-sama? –Hanabi mira seria a su primo.

- Es asunto personal de Hinata-sama. –le dice serio y Hanabi asintió obediente.

* * *

><p>En un puesto de dangos que está en las afueras del festival, se encuentra Itachi sentado en una banca que esta fuera del puesto. A cada lado de él está sentada una hermosa y escultural mujer. El pelinegro tiene abrazada a cada una de la cintura mientras se deja mimar por ellas que le dan de comer dangos en la boca, le dan de beber sake también y le dicen lo sexy que es cada dos por tres.<p>

- _Esto no es lo mismo sin senpai, pero ahora que es el héroe del amorsh tengo que acostumbrarme a ya no tenerlo aquí. No sería muy inteligente hacer enojar a quien fue una de los demonios más fuertes y despiadados, y senpai que es muy inteligente al saber eso. –_Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Sucede algo Itachi-sama? –pregunta la chica que tiene a su derecha.

- Nada Mariko-chan… solo dame más sake. –le dice coqueto.

- Itachi-sama me llamo Arisa. –un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja de la chica y la otra la mira con burla.

- Pero Mariko-chan suena más bonito para ti muñeca. –Itachi le guiña un ojo coqueto y la chica suspira soñadora.

Justo en ese momento pasa corriendo Hinata e Itachi le llamo la atención al ver esos enormes senos de la mujer.

- _Se me hace conocida. –_el pelinegro se soba la barbilla pensativo. –_Bueno, he tenido tantas novias de una sola noche que difícilmente recuerdo a una..._

Ahora quien paso corriendo fue Naruto haciendo que Itachi alce ambas cejas, no es tonto y parece que el rubio está intentando alcanzar a la peli-azul muy proporcionada que paso antes.

- _¡Ya recuerdo!... es la niña Hyuga por la que Naruto está coladito… tengo que admitir que se puso muy buena, aunque esos ojos me dan miedo, pero no es nada que no se solucione con una venda. –_Itachi sonríe con algo de mofa, pero vuelve a alzar más sus cejas al ver ahora a Sayumi pasar. –_ Así que la hija de Orochimaru es tan idiota y masoquista como yo. –_una sonrisa seca adorno el rostro del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Hinata corrió hasta llegar al lago que está cerca del festival, deteniéndose cuando llego a la orilla de este. Ella quería seguir corriendo, alejarse más, pero ahora el lago se lo impide.<p>

La peli-azul mira su reflejo en el lago, notando como las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, sintiendo que se ve tan patética como se siente, lo que le hace apretar los puños al grado de enterrarse las uñas.

El tronar de unas ramas la hace ponerse alerta y voltear, viendo a Naruto que se muestra dudoso en acercarse más. El rubio al verla llorar mostro acongojo en su expresión y mirada.

Hinata pensando que es lastima lo que muestra rápidamente paso un brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, limpiándose las lagrimas con algo de brusquedad e inclino su rostro hacia abajo, en un intento para que su cabello le cubra su rostro, ya vio él el dolor que refleja pero no quiere que lo siga viendo y sienta más lastima.

- Una apuesta. –Naruto aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Todo empezó con una apuesta. –Hinata no respondió ni alzo el rostro, pero apretó sus puños con más fuerza, confundiendo las cosas y pensando que se refiere a ella. –Sakura-chan siempre ha amado a Sasuke. Y él siempre la ha amado a ella. Son mis amigos, mis hermanos y quería unirlos, encontrar la forma de que ese teme deje de lado su orgullo y saque sus sentimientos, él tenía que hacerlo, ya que Sakura-chan fue en ese tiempo muy tímida y no tenia seguridad en sí misma… ella creía que no era correspondida, siendo que ambos eran tan obvios que hasta yo me di cuenta. –una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro, pero no le llego a los ojos. Hinata alzo su rostro, viéndolo extrañada porque él comience a hablar de sus amigos. –Soy un tonto, no pienso las consecuencias de mis ocurrencias, nunca lo hago, solo actuó… tu muy bien lo sabes… así que lo que se me ocurrió para unirlos, fue hacer una apuesta con Sasuke.

Lo provoque e hice la apuesta, sabiendo que su orgullo le impedirá rechazarla. Si él se hace novio de Sakura-chan y duraban cierto tiempo, él ganaba, sino yo lo hacía. –Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ahora entiende porque empezó diciendo lo de la apuesta. –Como sabrás se hicieron novios, el plan salió como yo quería, no importara que yo haya perdido la apuesta, por ellos estaba dispuesto a hacer la ridiculez que apostamos, que siéndote sincero no la recuerdo bien. –el rubio se rasca la nuca, sonriéndole apenado. –Pero el día que supuestamente murió Sakura-chan, ella se entero de la apuesta y huyo de nosotros. Todo el día no la pasamos buscándola con desesperación hasta que supimos lo que paso en su casa.

Me sentí culpable y sentí mucho dolor, un dolor que no le deseo a nadie. No solo murió la niña que considero una hermana, sino que antes de morir yo la lastime con mis ocurrencias…

- No fue tu culpa, tu solo querías ayudarlos. –Hinata lo mira dolida, lo ama tanto que su dolor lo siente como si fuera de ella, no puede evitarlo y le duele aun más que él haya sufrido solo.

- Pero esa no era la forma, ahora lo sé. Como también sé que me equivoque al alejarte de ti de esa forma cuando tu solo querías apoyarme, aun así se me hacia injusto que yo este contigo…

Si yo no hubiera hecho esa ridícula apuesta tal vez Sakura-chan no hubiera estado en su casa esa noche, o hubiera tardado más en llegar por estar jugando con nosotros, por irse a cenar a casa de Sasuke o a la mía como solíamos hacer todos los días. Incluso pudimos ir nosotros a la casa de ella y entonces pudimos haberla protegido… —Naruto apretó con más fuerza los puños, sabe que aunque hubiera estado ahí no hubiera podido salvarla e incluso lo hubieran matado como mataron a Dan y Tsunade, sabe que Hinata también piensa eso pero se abstuvo a decirlo. –Yo simplemente me sentí mal, perdí a mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amigo perdió a la mujer que ama, y me sentía culpable por eso. Se me hacia injusto estar yo con la persona que más amo en este mundo, cuando no lo merecía.

- _¿Aun me ama? –_Hinata ensancha los ojos, las lágrimas no dejan salir de sus ojos pero ahora son de felicidad y su corazón palpita tan fuerte que siente que incluso el rubio lo escucha.

- No te pido que me perdones, pero por favor solo dame otra oportunidad de acercarme a ti. –Naruto se acerca dudoso a ella. –Soy sincero al decirte que antes de saber que Sakura-chan estaba viva yo jamás pensé en acercarme a ti, cuando ella regreso quise correr a buscarte y decírtelo, pero tenía miedo a tu rechazo.

Pero entonces te vuelvo a ver y me es imposible mantenerme alejado de ti nuevamente.

Te amo Hinata-chan. Soy un idiota y cometo muchos errores, pero te prometo que hare lo que sea para hacerte feliz y no darte más sufrimiento. –Naruto toma las manos de ella entre las suyas, ambos están sonrojados y se miran a los ojos.

- Yo… —Hinata desvía su mirada, tiene miedo a arriesgarse.

Naruto toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

- Dime que no me quieres cerca, que no tengo ni una milésima de oportunidad, que me odias y te juro que no te molestare más. –le dice serio.

- Yo jamás podría odiarte Naruto-kun… siempre te he amado que no puedo creer que lo que me estás diciendo ahorita, siento que estoy soñando. –Hinata le sonríe levemente y el rubio sonrío emocionado.

- ¡Soy un idiota con suerte dattebayo! –exclama lleno de felicidad y Hinata se sonroja mas, como extrañaba esa sonrisa en él, y ahora que ya no es un niño se ve mucho mas apuesto. – ¿Sabes? –Naruto saca algo de entre su kimono y se lo muestra, sorprendiéndola al ver que es el llavero que él mismo le regalo cuando eran niños. –Esto fue lo que me dio valor para ir por ti sin importar nada… si aun lo conservabas es porque aun tenía una posibilidad y por muy pequeña que fuera me aferre a ella. –el rubio le entrega el llavero y la peli-azul lo toma, sonrojándose más.

- Pero… ¿y tu compañera de equipo? –Hinata lo mira curiosa, aun piensa que el rubio tiene algo con Sayumi.

- ¿Sayumi-chan? –el rubio alza ambas cejas extrañado. – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Tu y ella… bueno… veras. –Hinata sonríe nerviosa, desviando la mirada y el rubio nuevamente toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- ¿Corriste porque pensaste que Sayumi-chan y yo teníamos una relación amorosa? –pregunta juguetón y divertido, haciéndola sonrojar mas.

- Yo…

- ¿Estabas celosa? –Naruto se ve más emocionado.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –exclama avergonzada y enojada.

- Sayumi-chan se convirtió en una preciada amiga. –confiesa con sinceridad y Hinata se sonroja mas, sintiéndose una idiota por pensar que había algo más que amistad entre ellos dos. – ¡Te vez tan mona celosa y avergonzada! –chilla emocionado, para después unir sus labios con los de ella sorprendiéndola.

Ahora si Hinata sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, su cara tan caliente donde seguro esta toda sonrojada y siente sus piernas flaquear, el sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella por primera vez es algo que pensó que jamás pasaría. Sintió como comienza a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, por lo que cerró los ojos, disfrutando y comenzando a reprenderle con torpeza al ser su primer beso.

Naruto no pudo evitar regocijarse de emoción al notar la torpeza con la que le responde el beso, porque eso le deja ver que es el primer beso de ella, así que intento ser suave y tierno para no asustarla, aunque siendo sincero es la primera vez que él da un beso así, las mujeres que beso antes fueron más besos apasionados y salvajes, que tiernos y suaves como el que le está dando a la única mujer que estará en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Sayumi que esta tras los arbustos observando a esos dos, se endereza y quita la vista de la escena, no soportando verla, por lo que mejor le dio la espalda, pero se sorprendió al toparse con Itachi que la mira tranquilo. No sabe cuanto lleva ahí mucho menos cuando llego.<p>

- Pensé que estarías llorando. –comenta con indiferencia.

- No molestes. No estoy de humor. –Sayumi afila su mirada hacia él, aun así Itachi logro ver el dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es peor?: ¿amar a la mujer que ama a tu hermano o amar a tu mejor amigo que ama a otra? –pregunta con indiferencia cuando ella paso alado de él, haciendo que se detenga sorprendida, no es idiota y sabe lo que las palabras de él significan.

Itachi no sabe porque le dijo eso, porque dejo que esa chica que apenas conoce descubra a quien ama él, tal vez fue ver en los ojos de ella el mismo dolor que sus propios ojos muestran cuando ve a Sakura con Sasuke, no lo sabe, pero simplemente lo dijo.

- ¿Tu…?

- Te invito unos tragos. –Itachi la voltea a ver, sonriéndole amigable y sin dejarla formular su pregunta.

- Soy menor de edad. –Sayumi entrecierra su mirada hacia él.

- Como quieras. –Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, para después dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Espera! –Itachi se detiene y la mira sobre su hombro. –No dije que no aceptaba. –no le importa si esta mal tomar a su edad, ni mucho menos que lo hará con ese tipo que no le cae y no soporta, solo quiere olvidar aunque sea por un rato, enterrar ese dolor insoportable en su corazón, y ha escuchado que el alcohol es bueno para esas cosas.

- ¿La correcta Sayumi se portara mal? –pregunta con burla.

- Cierra el pico y vamos por esos tragos. –dice molesta, comenzando a caminar e Itachi la imita, teniendo una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

* * *

><p>- Orochimaru, ya me canse. Hemos buscado por todo el festival y nada de tu hija. –dice exasperado Jiraiya quien camina alado de su amigo que mira a todos lados con vista de halcón. –Siento que desperdicio la noche.<p>

- Deja de quejarte. –le dice entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?... que me rechazo sin siquiera decláramele.

- Hai, hai.

Ambos hombres alzan la mirada viendo sorprendidos a Sayumi siendo ayudada por Itachi para caminar, no solo la voz dejo ver lo ebria que esta sino la forma de caminar, de no ser por Itachi se caería en el suelo.

Orochimaru es rodeado por un aura asesina e Itachi al sentirla alza la mirada, haciendo que su frente se sombree de negro.

- ¡Aleja tus manos de mi Sayumi! –le grita furioso y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- Si tú lo pides. –Itachi alza sus manos como si estuviera siendo arrestado haciendo que Sayumi ante su inestabilidad caiga de pompas al suelo.

- ¡Cabrón, no solo emborrachas a mi hija para vaya a saber que cosas pervertidas hacerle sino que la dejas caer! –exclama furioso acercándose a su hija que por mas que intenta ponerse de pie no puede ante lo ebria que esta.

- Pero si usted me dijo que la soltara. –Itachi pone su mejor expresión de niño bueno haciendo que Orochimaru lo fulmine con la mirada y Jiraiya se contiene para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Te mato! –Orochimaru esta por echársele encima pero Sayumi que lo abraza melosa se lo impidió.

- ¡Te quiero mucho papi! –dice melosa.

- ¡Aww!… momento padre e hija. –dice meloso Jiraiya e Itachi.

- ¡Ven acá hijo de puta que te matare! –le grita furioso Orochimaru a Itachi.

- Espérame sentado. –Itachi le guiña un ojo, para después saltar a un tejado y alejarse de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Bastardo! –Orochimaru furioso mira por donde se fue, aun teniendo a su hija en sus brazos, ya después se vengara de ese cabrón que ahorita ni loco deja a su pobre, indefensa y ebria hija en manos de Jiraiya.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaja inshe itachi siempre se sale con la suya**

**mmmm la vdd momentos hina-naru casi no me inspiro para acerlos, asi ke no me motivo mucho al acer sus romances, siendoles sincera hinata me exaspera e incluso me cae mal, ke sepa ke la emprejan con sasuke o itachi en algunas partes hace ke mas mal me caiga asi ke obviamente la hyuga no es de mi agrado XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**disculpen la demora**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. La encontrare

**La encontrare **

Orochimaru se encuentra sentado estilo loto en medio del salón de entrenamiento que tiene en su casa. Tiene sus ojos cerrados, en toda pose de estar meditando.

- Papá. –lo llama Sayumi, estando en la entrada del salón y Orochimaru abre uno de sus ojos, observándola, dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Te bus…

- ¡Orochimaru, amigo del alma!

Al salón entra Jiraiya como si de su casa se tratara y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Sayumi ¿qué te he dicho de permitir que entren idiotas a la casa? –le dice con reproche, mirando a su hija que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Oye! –Jiraiya lo mira indignado.

- ¡Bueno, me retiro! ¡Los entrenamientos de equipo empiezan hoy y ya se me hizo tarde! –anuncia apurada Sayumi.

- Pero si Kakashi siempre llega tarde, yo que tu ni me apuraba. –le dice divertido Jiraiya.

Orochimaru asintió, dándole la razón, pero después se quiso suicidar al darse cuenta que le dio la razón a ese loco.

- Pero llevamos semanas sin entrenar a causa de que Kakashi estuvo hospitalizado, al ser hoy el día que se reanudan los entrenamientos, seguro llega temprano.

- Hija, eres inteligente y ya deberías conocer a ese vago, ese no llega temprano ni al entierro de su abuela. –comenta despectivo Orochimaru y a Sayumi le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca mientras Jiraiya rie entre dientes.

- Orochimaru no le rompas la ilusión a tu hija, recuerda que sin ilusiones el mundo se vuelve oscuro. –comenta de forma poética haciendo que padre e hija lo miren como el idiota que es.

- Aunque ese vago no llegue temprano quiero llegar temprano para calentar por mi cuenta… Kakashi lleva semanas sin tortúranos con sus entrenamientos, seguro ahora llegara más espartano. –Sayumi se estremeció de solo pensarlo y los adultos la miraran con lastima. –Prefiero preparar a mi cuerpo para lo que le espera.

Orochimaru sonrío con orgullo y Jiraiya la sigue mirando con pena, conoce a Kakashi y lo maldito que es, si lleva semanas sin torturar a sus alumnos con entrenamientos es seguro que ese día los desquita.

- ¡Regreso en unas horas! –Sayumi sale corriendo del salón.

Orochimaru deja de mirar por donde salió su retoña para mirar a Jiraiya como la bacteria que es.

- ¿A qué has venido basura? –le pregunta despectivo.

- No te ilusiones que no vine a visitarte. –Jiraiya le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Llorare por eso. –le dice sarcástico entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él y Jiraiya lo imita.

Ambos se mantienen la mirada por un buen rato, ninguno dejándose ganar, el que parpadea pierde.

- Hable de una vez pendejo y di lo que haces aquí. –le dice con fastidio Orochimaru.

- Mejor te lo digo, ya me lloraron los ojos por no parpadear. –Jiraiya se talla sus ojos y el pelinegro roda los ojos. –Sakura-chan me cito aquí.

- ¿Y quién se cree esa mocosa para andar citándote en mi casa? –Orochimaru alza ambas cejas.

- Eso no sé, pregúntaselo a ella… solo me dijo que viniera aquí, que tenía algo que decirnos. –Jiraiya agita una mano restándole importancia. –Tal vez nos dirá que se va a casar con Sasuke… ya vez que con el kimono que se llevó en el festival ya prácticamente se casó con él, y tal vez quieren hacer la ceremonia formal. –Jiraiya asintió, dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Sigo sin verle razón a que te haya citado en mi casa –Orochimaru entrecierra nuevamente sus ojos.

- ¿Qué no ves lo obvio?

Orochimaru le dedica una mirada que le deja ver claramente que no entiende su idioma de idiotas.

- Como fuimos los mejores amigos de su madre seguro quiere que estemos con ella en la boda, tu como su madre y yo como su padre. –dice con heroísmo y Orochimaru cae estilo anime. –Me da un no sé qué, que me vean contigo como mi pareja, pensaran que tengo feos gustos, pero por Sakura-chan hare lo que sea, incluso fingir que soy tu marido.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, sapo asqueroso! –llegando a su límite, Orochimaru se lanza al peliblanco con una patada voladora, mandándolo contra una de las paredes del dojo.

* * *

><p>Sayumi abre la puerta principal de su casa, viéndose apurada, pero se detiene en seco y se sorprende al ver a Sasuke y Sakura frente a ella, el primero con el puño alzado, en posición de que estaba por tocar la puerta.<p>

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta sorprendida, no se cree que hayan ido por ella.

- Venimos a hablar con Orochimaru. –responde Sasuke indiferente.

- ¿No irán a entrenar? –Sayumi alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- Aún es temprano. –Sakura agita una mano, restándole importancia.

- ¡Pero si faltan menos de diez minutos para la hora acordada! –exclama incrédula haciendo que ambos la miren como una ilusa.

- Pobre, sigues llegando temprano con la esperanza que Kakashi sea puntual… me gusta romperle la ilusión a las personas así que con gusto te diré que ese vago jamás llegara temprano. –Sasuke la mira como si fuera una simple pordiosera a punto de morir.

Sakura ríe entre dientes y Sayumi los fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No es que tenga esperanza en que ese vago sea puntual, es que me gusta llegar temprano! –les grita molesta, y sin más pasa en medio de ambos, yéndose de ahí muy digna.

Sasuke y Sakura se miran entre sí, para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia y como si la casa fuera de ellos se adentran, total, la puerta está abierta.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Joder! Sé que ese vago jamás llegara temprano, pero no le puedo decir a nadie que me voy más temprano para darme de valor para ver a Naruto… desde ese día del festival no lo he visto… necesito aparentar que no pasa nada, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que me afecta que Naruto este con la chica Hyuga. –<em>Sayumi bufa y acelera su paso, teniendo el ceño fruncido en un intento de no dejar que la tristeza se refleje en su rostro.

* * *

><p>- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, sapo asqueroso!<p>

Sasuke y Sakura que están en la entrada del dojo les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Jiraiya pasó volando alado de ellos, y quedo con medio cuerpo enterrado en la pared de madera.

En medio del dojo esta Orochimaru respirando agitado, con una vena hinchándosele en la frente y mirada de desquiciado.

- Ahora tu mocosa. –el pelinegro mira tétrico a Sakura que se tensó. –Explícame la razón por la que te citaste a este pendejo en mi casa. –ordena tétrico y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada por hablarle así a su amada.

- Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo y con Jiraiya. –Sakura mira serio al pelinegro que relajo su expresión, sintiéndose curioso

Sentados estilo loto en medio del dojo se ven a Sakura y a su lado Sasuke, frente a ellos están Orochimaru y Jiraiya—_el cual ya se recuperó y tiene su cabeza vendada—_

Sakura y Sasuke se miran de reojo sin saber cómo comenzar, esas miradas cómplices no pasaron desapercibidas para los mayores haciendo que Jiraiya se ilusione al ver que sus sospechas son ciertas y que Orochimaru ponga expresión de circunstancia al pensar que lo que dijo el pendejo que tiene por amigo sea verdad.

- _Joder, ¿ahora que hago?... jamás me humillare así, seguro me pedirá que me vista de mujer y eso jamás lo hare… vale que es la hija de Tsunade y le guardo un cariño especial a la mocosa, pero jama me rebajare a vestirme como mujer y fingir ser su madre, menos si tengo que fingir que Jiraiya es mi esposo. –_a Orochimaru se le sombreo la frente de negro y marco más su expresión de circunstancia.

- Bueno… —Sakura se aclara la garganta, dándose valor. –verán… la razón por la que…

- ¡De una vez te digo que no la hare de tu madre en la boda, que sea Jiraiya quien lo haga! –interrumpe rápidamente Orochimaru.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke y Sakura parpadean incrédulos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- No Orochimaru, si yo la hago de mamá me veré muy tosca y muy masculina. Ese papel te queda mejor a ti, sin disfraz ya pareces travestido ahora con disfraz seguro pareces una madre, una muy fea pero madre al fin y al cabo. –Jiraiya asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Tú, sabandija asquerosa. –Orochimaru lo toma de las solapas, mirándolo como un psicópata asesino, haciendo que el peliblanco sonría nervioso.

Sasuke y Sakura tienen la nuca llena de gotas de sudor, pero después suspiran con pesadez… ¿para qué intentar entenderlos? Siempre han sido unos incomprendidos y ellos no intentaran entenderlos.

- No hemos venido a pedirles eso. –comienza a hablar Sasuke.

- ¿Pero al menos nos invitaran a la boda? –pregunta desilusionado Jiraiya, él quería hacerla de papi pero ni modo.

- ¿Qué boda? –Sakura se le sonrojan levemente las mejillas, imaginándose que boda.

- ¡Kawai! –chilla como nenita Jiraiya, tocándose sus mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como gusano.

Orochimaru parpadea, mirando a Sakura, no pudo evitar que el verla sonrojarse le recordara a Tsunade cuando era una niña, sin poder evitarlo se sintió melancólico y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Sasuke molesto porque alguien más vea el sonrojo de su novia la abraza, escondiéndole el rostro en su pecho y fulminando con la mirada a esos dos.

Jiraiya dejo de retorcerse como mariquita viendo a Jacob sin playera y entrecerró sus ojos, al igual que Orochimaru borro su sonrisa e imito a su compañero. En cuanto a Sakura se le lleno la nuca de gotas de sudor.

- No sé de dónde sacaron que nos casaremos, pero de una vez les digo que cuando lo hagamos no pienso invitarlos. –les dice con firmeza, haciendo que ambos entrecierren más los ojos y Sakura deseo ser tragada por la tierra.

- ¿Entonces no habrá boda? –Jiraiya se muestra curioso.

- No. –responde Sakura, separándose de Sasuke que gruño, mientras Sakura intenta controlar su sonrojo.

- ¡Aww…! –exclama con decepción Jiraiya.

- ¿Y que es eso que querías hablar con nosotros? –Orochimaru se mantiene serio y tranquilo.

- Cuando Madara me tuvo bajo su manipulación mental… —comienza a explicar Sakura, mostrándose seria. –Oí las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, aunque mi mente estuviera ausente, y recuerdo algunas cosas que me dijo Madara. –los dos adultos se muestran serios e interesados. –Menciono que mi madre está viva y él la tiene en su poder. –ambos varones ensanchan los ojos, sin saber que sentir, ellos ya se habían hecho a la idea que ella murió, que ahora vengan y les digan lo contrario, definitivamente no se lo pueden creer por mucho que deseen que sea verdad. –Exactamente me dijo que mi madre estaba viva, que cuando me convierta en demonio me llevara con ella.

- Sakura-chan. –Jiraiya le sonríe con tristeza, siendo el primero en reaccionar. –Entiendo que quieras y desees que eso sea verdad, pero seguro fue una jugada que ese hibrido quiso hacerte para torturarte más…

- O simplemente lo imaginaste o soñaste. –Orochimaru hablo con frialdad, no es justo, definitivamente no lo es, le duele que le digan que ella sigue viva cuando él sabe que no lo está.

Sakura y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, pero la peli-rosa se vio más furiosa y se puso de pie.

- Si decidí contarles esto es porque pensé que me ayudarían a encontrarla, pero veo que me equivoque.

- No es eso Sakura-chan, es que simplemente…

- ¿Vieron su cuerpo? –Sasuke interrumpe a Jiraiya mientras también se pone de pie y ambos lo miran serios. –No. –responde él mismo la pregunta. –Ustedes aseguraron que Sakura murió pero tampoco vieron su cuerpo y mírenla, está viva…

- Pero ella fue salvada por ese demonio. –Orochimaru también se pone de pie.

- Y mi madre fue llevada por esos demonios… no crean que tampoco pensé que seguro eso que recuerdo fue imaginación mía o un sueño, o un juego de Madara, por eso no les he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero le he dado vueltas. –Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza. –No le veo lógica a que se hayan llevado a mi madre… Dania logro investigar cuando era demonio que esos demonios fueron contratados para matarnos, pero se llevaron a mi madre, si querían matarla o vio… —Sakura muestra dolor y los varones lo notaron, haciéndolos apretar con fuerza los puños. –Lo hubieran hecho ahí, sigue sin haber lógica que se la llevaran y lo hayan hecho estando ella viva, porque recuerdo bien que seguía viva cuando se la llevaron… ¿ustedes creen que me gusta ilusionarme al pensar que ella sigue viva cuando es poca la probabilidad?...por si lo olvidaron es mi madre, también me aterra que termine descubriendo que no está viva, pero no me acobardare, si hay una esperanza, por muy pequeña que esta sea me agarrare a ella y encontrare a mi madre.

- Me pides que me aferre a una alucinación de una mocosa con la que jugaron con su mente… ¿y luego qué? ¿Descubrimos que si murió y termino sufriendo su muerte de nuevo? –Orochimaru la mira serio y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- Entonces ignora que dije esto y sigue pensando que murió… yo solo les quise decir esto porque pensé que al ser sus supuestos protectores querrían encontrarla, pero no los necesito, con Sasuke y conmigo es más que suficiente para encontrarla. –Sakura lo mira altanera y afilando su mirada.

- Tienes razón. –Jiraiya le sonríe levemente. –Yo también quiero hacerlo, si es pequeña la posibilidad, al menos la hay… prefiero agarrarme a ella que pensar que murió y jamás la veré. –el peliblanco le guiña un ojo de forma juguetón y Orochimaru ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Jiraiya! –lo llama con reproche.

- ¡Hay una posibilidad que Tsunade esté viva! –exclama emocionado, mirando a su amigo. –No me importa si está en el mismo infierno o en el cielo, yo la buscaría si hubiera descubierto como entrar, pero ahora sé que hay una posibilidad de que siga en este mundo donde sí puedo llegar a ella, entonces solo es cuestión de buscar por cada rincón de este planeta, no me importa el tiempo que me tome, la encontrare.

Orochimaru aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- ¡Empecemos a buscar! –Jiraiya dirige su mirada hacia Sakura que le dedica una leve sonrisa. –Ahora mismo iré para hablar con Minato para decirle que saldré de la aldea…

- Me gustaría que esto se mantenga en secreto. Entre menos personas sepamos, hay menos posibilidad de alertar a Madara. –le dice con seriedad Sakura.

- Comprendo… solo le diré que tengo una misión personal y saldré de la aldea. Buscare cualquier pista, por muy mínima que esta sea. Después de todo soy el mejor investigando información e infiltrándose. –Jiraiya le guiña un ojo, de forma cómplice.

- Yo planeo investigar también por mi cuenta.

- Y yo la voy a ayudar. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

- Iré contigo. –Orochimaru mira serio a Jiraiya. –te ayudare a investigar. –dice entre dientes y Jiraiya amplía su sonrisa.

Sakura y Sasuke se muestran confundidos, no sabiendo porque cambio de opinión.

- Pero te advierto que si doy con Madara lo matare con mis propias manos. –el nombre del hibrido lo dice con rencor y mira serio a Sakura.

- No me importa quién lo mate, solo me importa que pague. –le dice con seriedad la peli-rosa y el pelinegro asintió.

- ¡Partiremos esta noche! –exclama con emoción Jiraiya.

- Gracias. –Sakura hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza y el peliblanco le responde con una sonrisa.

- Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos entrenamiento. –Sasuke toma de la mano a Sakura y hace una leve inclinación.

- ¡Cuídense chicos, y suerte! –Jiraiya agita una mano, en forma de despido.

- Suerte para ustedes también. –Sakura hizo una inclinación de cabeza para después junto con Sasuke salir de ahí.

- Idiota. –dice con molestia Orochimaru viendo como esos dos se van. –Eres un idiota masoquista… la decepción dolerá más, no sé porque aceptaste, la amas y volverás a sufrir su muerte si todo esto resulta ser un engaño o un juego de la cabeza de Sakura.

- Tú también la amas y sufrirás también. –Jiraiya lo voltea a ver dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. –Aceptaste también, eso significa que también te quieres aferrar a la posibilidad que ella esta viva, por muy pequeña que sea.

- Si supiera donde esta ella, en el cielo o en el infierno, iría por ella si supiera como entrar… pero si esta en este mundo todavía, me será más fácil llegar a ella. –Orochimaru le sonríe de forma socarrona y Jiraiya ríe entre dientes. –Además la búsqueda no será en vano, deseo encontrar a ese asqueroso hibrido y retorcerle el cuello. –dice sombrío y viéndose tétrico.

- Con gusto ayudare con eso. –Jiraiya sonríe de forma socarrona.

* * *

><p>Kushina entra a la habitación de su hijo siendo lo más silenciosa. Camina hasta llegar al costado de la cama, poniendo una expresión enternecida al ver a su retoño dormir como el angelito que no es y jamás será.<p>

La expresión de ternura de la pelirroja se distorsiona hasta formar una traviesa y de un fuerte patadón tumba a su hijo de la cama, despertándolo exaltado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? –Naruto mira a todos lados, teniendo baba en la comisura de sus labios y mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Huevudo de mierda, ya levántate que ya es tarde, hace una hora que deberías estar en el campo de entrenamiento!

- ¿Y de qué sirve llegar temprano si Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde? –pregunta con reproche, mientras se talla los ojos.

- Que Kakashi sea un flojonazo irresponsable no significa que tú también lo serás –Kushina lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¿Por qué no? Bien dicen que todo se le debe aprender a los maestros. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando una sandalia se le clavo en la frente gracias a su "tierna" mami que se la lanzo.

- No te pases de listo conmigo cabrón… además mucho interés en aprender cosas malas. Como no te da vergüenza ser despertado por tu madre ya estando todo peludote.

- ¡Pues herede lo desvergonzado de ti dattebayo! –el rubio la apunta de forma acusadora y otra sandalia le fue lanzada, solo que esta le dio en la nariz, sacándole sangre.— ¡Itai! –Naruto se soba su naricita, adolorido y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojazos. – ¡Si quedo tarado será por tu culpa! –le grita, volviéndola a apuntar de forma acusadora.

- ¡No me culpes porque en el embarazo no te haya pasado oxígeno al cerebro, ya naciste bruto! –Kushina lo apunta de forma acusadora y el rubio la mira ofendido. –Y ya deja de quejarte y mejor vete a dar una ducha para que te vayas a entrenar… te crees muy adulto solo por tener novia, pero la verdad es que ni la cola te sabes limpiar bien.

- ¡Si me la se limpiar bien!

- ¡A ver si la Hyuga opina lo mismo cuando se case contigo y tenga que lavar tus calzones cagados!

- ¡Mamá! –las mejillas del rubio se sonrojan todas y Kushina lo mira burlona.

* * *

><p>Sayumi está en el campo de entrenamiento, practicando algunos movimientos como calentamiento.<p>

- ¡Sayumi-chian!

La mencionada mira a donde le gritaron, viendo al rubio correr hacia ella teniendo esa gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza, adornándole el rostro y alzando una mano en son de saludo.

La pelinegra le mostro una sonrisa amigable, lleva practicándola por días, no dejara que el rubio note su tristeza.

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto! –saluda energica.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclama emocionado. – ¡Como te he extrañe, desde el festival que no te veo! –meloso, le da un abrazo de oso y Sayumi se tensó.

- He andado ocupada y con los entrenamientos suspendidos, fue difícil que nos viéramos. –Sayumi no borro su sonrisa cuando el rubio rompió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué crees Sayumi-chan?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tengo novia dattebayo! –exclama feliz y alzando sus manos en son de triunfo. –Mi novia es la chica más hermosa de toda la aldea, y no solo eso, es la más tierna, linda, y perfecta que he conocido.

- Felicidades. –a Sayumi le flaqueo por unos segundos su sonrisa, pero la pudo mantener. –_se fuerte. –_se repite una y otra vez, intentando ignorar esa opresión en el pecho.

- Tengo que presentártela, seguro te caerá bien… aunque creo que la debes conocer de vista, es Hinata-chan, la chica que nos topamos la otra vez.

- Si, se quién es, y estaría encantada de conocerla. –mintió, sintiendo como su corazón se oprime más, pero su sonrisa sigue ahí, sirvió el haberla practicado estos días.

- Sakura-chan y el teme ya la conocen, la conocen desde que somos niños, solo falta que la conozcas tú. –el rubio no borra su sonrisa de pendejo. –después del entrenamiento tengo una cita con ella, podrías acompañarnos.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Ya hice planes. –Sayumi lo mira apenada. –_Puedo estar lista para verlo, pero definitivamente no lo estoy para estar con ellos en una cita, no solo hare mal tercio sino que es seguro que no podre seguir manteniendo la sonrisa._

- ¿Y no puedes dejar esos planes para otra ocasión? En verdad quiero que la conozcas.

- Pensé que Sayumi era tu amiga Naruto, y la quieres jalar a una de tus melosas citas… eso es torturarla.

Sayumi alza la mirada y el rubio voltea viendo a Sasuke y Sakura, la segunda fue la que hablo y el rubio la mira ofendido.

- ¡Que cruel Sakura-chan! –el rubio le hace un infantil puchero.

- Con novia eres más idiota, dobe. –Sasuke le sonríe burlón.

- ¡Y tu más mandilón, teme! –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste retrasado? –Sasuke afila su mirada.

- ¡Solo dije la verdad, teme!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

Ambos pegan sus frentes, pelan los dientes y se mandan rayitos con la mirada, siendo rodeados por sus auras de batalla.

Sakura rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Sayumi se siente agradecida por la interrupción, no está segura si lo hicieron para ayudarla, pero igual está muy agradecida.

- ¡Yo!

Desde una rama Kakashi salto cayendo de pie frente a los chicos, haciendo que las chicas lo miren y los chicos dejen su pelea para verlo, los cuatro mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡Solo llego una hora y media tarde, cuando siempre llega tarde pasándose dos horas! –exclama impresionada Sayumi, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- Debe ser falso. –Sakura parpadea, viéndose confusa.

- Soy el verdadero, nadie podría falsificar esta belleza. –Kakashi les hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- Definitivamente es el verdadero. –Sasuke roda los ojos y los demás asintieron dándole la razón, solo el verdadero Kakashi saldría con esos comentarios.

- ¡El fin del mundo está cerca, Kakashi-sensei llegando media hora antes de lo normal es un presagio! –exclama dramático el rubio y a los otros tres no se les hizo tan estúpido el comentario, de hecho le encuentran lógica.

- Que crueles, yo que me apure para llegar temprano porque los extrañaba. –Kakashi ladea su rostro a un lado de forma dramática.

- A otro perro con ese hueso. –Sayumi entrecierra sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo con sospecha.

Kakashi les sonríe juguetón bajo la máscara y los demás lo miran con más sospecha, todos pensando que la única explicación porque esta vez haya llegado un poco temprano es porque esta ansioso por torturarlos con entrenamiento de negros judíos en el desierto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldito espartano! –exclama el rubio indignado.<p>

Naruto junto con sus compañeros se encuentra tirado en el suelo, todo agitado, sucio, sudoroso y sintiendo que le dará el babido.

El desgraciado de Kakashi se pasó con el entrenamiento y el muy maldito disfruto hacerlos entrenar como esclavos.

- Sayumi.

La mencionada que se está echando agua en la cara deja de hacerlo para mirar a Kakashi quien le hablo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Ah?... ¡¿no me digas que ese compromiso que es más importante que conocer a mi novia es una cita con Kakashi-sensei?! –exclama el rubio sorprendido, mientras los otros dos alzan ambas cejas.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! –Sayumi le da un zape en la cabeza. – ¡Jamás tendría una cita con ese vago pervertido!

- ¡Oye! –Kakashi la mira indignado. –Pues yo tampoco tendría una cita con una amargada y neurótica. –Kakashi la mira burlón y Sayumi lo fulmina con la mirada.

A Sasuke y Sakura les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras el rubio pasa su mirada de uno a otro.

- Mi mami dice que los que se pelean se aman. –comenta Naruto teniendo una sonrisa zorruna.

- Y la mía decía que los rubios son idiotas… espera, en eso no se equivocó. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Oiga! –el rubio lo mira ofendido mientras los otros tres sonríen burlones.

- Vamos Sayumi, no me hagas seguir perdiendo el tiempo. –le dice con aburrimiento Kakashi. –al menos de que te quieras quedar para ir con Naruto a conocer a su novia.

- Ya voy, ya voy. –Sayumi se pone de pie y camina hacia donde esta Kakashi.

- ¿Prefieres ir con ese vago pervertido que conmigo, Sayumi-chan? –Naruto la mira dolido.

- No compares dobe, si sale contigo será un mal tercio en cambio si se va con Kakashi estará en una cita. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona, y Sayumi afila su mirada hacia él, teniendo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Dania en el hospital y el que la convirtió en humana teniendo citas. –Sakura sonríe con mofa, como le gustaría ver la cara que pondrá Dania al enterarse de eso.

- ¡No tendremos una cita! –les grita furiosa y mas sonrojada Sayumi.—Dígales algo.

- ¿Cómo qué? –Kakashi parpadea confuso.

- No sé, como aclararles que no tendremos una cita. –le dice entre dientes, viéndose molesta, no quiere que se queden con la idea de que tendrá una cita con ese vago pervertido.

- ¿Para qué? Que los idiotas piensen lo que quieran, no me gusta perder saliva tratando de hacerles entender algo a quienes tienen cerebro de simio. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sayumi se contuvo por soltar la carcajada, pero al sentir tres auras asesinas voltea hacia sus compañeros viendo como estos miran con ganas de matar a Kakashi por lo que les dijo.

- ¡Corre! –el peli-plata emprende carrera.

- ¡Espere! –Sayumi lo imita. –_maldito desgraciado, no solo los provoca sino que hasta me hace huir siendo que yo no dije ni hice nada. –_la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro.

- ¡Espere sensei, solo quiero enseñarle lo que este cerebro de simio puede hacer! –Naruto corre para darles alcance, a la par que sus dos amigos, los tres con la intención de matar a Kakashi lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

><p>Sayumi y Kakashi están escondidos tras unos arbustos, ambos vieron como Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto furioso pasan como alma que lleva el diablo.<p>

Los dos espías no les quitaron la vista hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- ¿Estamos a salvo? –Sayumi lo mira insegura.

- Espera. –Kakashi no deja de ver por donde se fueron. –Ya. –de lo más tranquilo sale de los arbustos.

Sayumi lo sigue, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver lo bueno que es el canijo para escaparse de los problemas, no cabe duda que lleva haciéndolo desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Por qué les dio a entender a todos que habíamos hecho planes después del entrenamiento? Ni siquiera lo había visto hasta este día, así que obviamente no hice planes con usted para nada después del entrenamiento. –Sayumi lo mira con reproche, por culpa de él ahora tiene imagen de que le gusta hacer planes con ese vago pervertido.

- Yo no di a entender nada. No es mi culpa que la mente de los demás mortales sea tan estúpida y llegue sola a esa conclusión. –Kakashi asintió, dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sayumi suspira con pesadez, mejor dejarla así, con ese ser no se puede.

- ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

- Veras… —Kakashi comienza a caminar y Sayumi lo hace a la par de él, mirándolo curiosa. –Hoy dan de alta a Dania y le iré a comprar un cambio de ropa para que salga del hospital, pero no se me da eso de escoger ropa de mujeres…

- ¿Y quiere que lo ayude? –Sayumi se muestra sorprendida, es la primera vez que ve a Kakashi ser atento con una mujer, de hecho ser atento con alguien.

- Efectivamente. –le responde despreocupado.

- ¿Qué Dania no tiene ropa en su casa? –pregunta curiosa.

- Am… hubo un pequeño problema con la ropa de ella. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca, teniendo esa expresión perezosa que lo caracteriza.

- ¿Ah? –Sayumi lo mira sin entender, pero al ver que no dice más suspiro con resignación, igual no es cotilla.

- También necesito que me acompañes al hospital… Dania es muy orgullosa y ahora que es humana es incluso caprichosa e infantil, piensa que pedir ayuda es rebajarse, así que no creo que la pida o le diga a alguien si algo le pasa. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

Sayumi sabia por su padre que Dania ahora es humana y por su padre supo cómo eso ocurrió. Admite que se sorprendió al saberlo e incluso pensó que eso era mentira, pero después sintió lastima por Dania, porque se enamoró de alguien como Kakashi, pensó que el ex demonio no era correspondida, pero ahora que oye lo que Kakashi dice, que aunque lo diga con ese tono perezoso y que no muestra interés, pero no importa como lo dice, sino lo que dice, que le deja ver que Dania no es la única que se enamoró. Siente aún más sorprendente el que Kakashi se enamorara a que un demonio se enamorara.

- Me gustaría que le hables de cosas de mujeres.

- ¿Cosas de mujeres? –Sayumi lo mira extrañada.

- Si, cosas que les pasa a las mujeres. Dania dice que lo sabe, pero sospecho que miente… explícale esas cosas que les pasan en el cuerpo y los cuidados que deben tener… y no se te olvide advertirle que si no se cuida ahora podría embarazarse. –Kakashi se rasca la cabeza, viéndose más perezoso y Sayumi se sonrojo.

- _Es un desvergonzado… obviamente no tienen una relación de manitas sudadas, una fue demonio y el otro es un pervertido de nacimiento. _

- Ya te dije lo orgullosa que es, así que has como que el tema salió… sé que te las ingeniaras.

- Haré lo que pueda. –Sayumi suspiro con pesadez. –Pero… ¿porque me lo pide a mí?... no es que no quiera ayudarlo, pero sería más lógico que se lo pidiera a Sakura, ella conoce mejor a Dania, la trato más.

- La relación entre esas dos no es muy buena. Cuando Dania era demonio torturo psicológicamente a Sakura y casi se adueña de su alma. Y Sakura humillo a Dania y le dio en su orgullo al rebajarla como sirviente sin tener pago alguno…. Ambas son muy orgullosas y seguro que lo que menos quieren es ayudar a la otra, de hecho me atrevo a asegurar que tienen ganas de matarse. –Kakashi suspiro con pesadez. –_las cosas en casa se pondrán tensas. –_otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Comprendo. –a Sayumi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca recordando como Sakura trato a Dania y como esta se dejó, pero ahora que sabe lo del trato que hicieron esas dos, y que el ex demonio se dejaba humillar porque pensó que recibiría su pago y al final no recibió nada. –_no me extraña que se odien. –_Sayumi sonrío nerviosa.

* * *

><p>- Estúpido Kakashi, siempre escapa. –Sakura frunce más su ceño.<p>

La peli-rosa camina a la par que el pelinegro, ambos se les ve insatisfechos, no pudieron apaciguar sus deseos de matar a Kakashi. El rubio se había ido por su cuenta, se le hacía tarde para su cita por culpa de Kakashi.

- Cuando llegue a casa lo haré pagar. –murmura tétrica.

- Insisto en que no debiste mudarte de nuevo a la casa de ese vago. –Sasuke entrecierra los ojos. –No me gusta que vivas con él, estando solos los dos. –le dice con reproche.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Sasuke… no me gusta ser una gorrona con tu madre. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro, cada que puede el pelinegro saca el tema.

- Y yo ya te dije que no eres un gorro, todos están encantados de que te quedes en mi casa.

- Pero yo me siento incomoda… además no sé de qué te quejas, igual todas las noches te quedas a dormir conmigo.

- Me gusta dormir contigo y no dejare que duermas a solas con Kakashi… con ese pervertido ni se sabe.

- Sabes que no estamos solos, Kuro está ahí también.

- Oh que bobo, Kuro sin duda te defenderá. –dice con sarcasmo y Sakura roda los ojos. –Claro que lo haría sino fuera que ese demonio te odia desde que Dania dejo de ser demonio… solo deja que kakashi lo toque y a los demás nos gruñe, incluso intento atacarte varias veces y si no es porque Kakashi lo detiene ya sería demonio muerto. –Sasuke gruñe porque no lo han dejado matar a ese demonio, quiere matarlo desde la primera vez que intento atacar a Sakura. –Por otro lado creo que eres masoquista. Sabes que Kakashi tiene algo con Dania, así que cuando la den de alta seguro se la llevara a vivir con él. –Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Dania no me intimida… además que créeme, ella le desagradara más verme a mí que lo que a mí me desagrada verla a ella. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia y Sasuke suspira exasperado, jamás entenderá a las mujeres.

- Es seguro que esa bruja te odia, y seguro intentara dañarte.

- Que lo intente, no le tengo miedo… ahora es una debilucha humana. –Sakura sonríe con mofa y Sasuke se pasa una mano por la cara viéndose más exasperado. –Aunque siéndote sincera, hay veces en que me he puesto a pensar que no le di provecho a Dania cuando era demonio… perdí mucho tiempo haciendo que me entrene, tiempo que debí aprovechar para que ella busque a Madara, tal vez si la hubiera puesto a buscarlo antes sabría antes que mi madre está viva e incluso ya la hubiera salvado… Dania era más fuerte que Madara, lo podría haber vencido con facilidad y siempre sabía dónde buscar.

- Sakura. –Sasuke se detiene y la toma de los hombros para obligarla a voltear hacia él. –Las cosas están mejor así ahora, si lo que dices hubiera pasado Dania se hubiera llevado tu alma.

- Lo se… es solo que… —Sakura desvía su mirada. –No sé por dónde buscar a mamá, aunque Jiraiya y Orochimaru me vayan a ayudar, siento que buscamos una aguja en un pajar… y Dania siempre supo a donde ir para buscar, hubiera sido más fácil…

- Y el precio hubiera sido más caro… aun así ten la seguridad que encontraremos a tu madre, me tienes a mí y aunque no sea un demonio completamente, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que seas feliz. –le dice serio.

- No eres un demonio, que tu familia descienda de uno no significa que lo seas. –le dice firme y seria.

- _Me convertiría en un completo demonio si te alejan de mí. –_Sasuke le sonríe levemente. –Conseguiremos encontrar a tu madre, te lo prometo. –Sakura le regreso la sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**despues de una eternidad al fin actualizo ste fic**

**pido disculpas por la demora, enserio ke no soy yo, es el jodido tiempo TwT**

**jajajaja ese kakashi se pasa de mamón, pero ese es su encanto**

**SPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL KAP**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. La platica

**La "platica"**

Dania esta recostada en la cama, mirando la ventana con aburrimiento. Ya no soporta estar en ese lugar tan blanco y aburrido, con ese aroma asqueroso a medicina.

- _En unas horas más y me largo de este asqueroso lugar… lo único desagradable es que no tengo a donde ir más que a la casa de Kakashi donde seguro se encuentra Sakura. –_el nombre de ella lo pensó con rencor.

- ¿Triste porque es el último día que estas con nosotros? –la puerta se abre dejando ver al apuesto doctor que le sonríe amigable.

- Estoy feliz porque ya no te veré la cara… Gabriel. –Dania voltea a verlo, mostrándole rencor.

El doctor cierra la puerta teniendo una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro y nada más la puerta se cerró su físico cambio, mostrando a Gabriel, vistiendo como los doctores del hospital.

- Créeme mi querida Dania, me seguirás viendo. –Gabriel amplía su sonrisa y Dania frunce su ceño.

- ¿Ya que es mi último día te dignaras a decirme lo que haces aquí fingiendo que eres mi doctor?

Con paso ligero y elegante, Gabriel camina hacia ella y se sienta en la cama, alado del ella y Dania mostró más desprecio al verlo.

- Primero tenia curiosidad de que no hayas muerto, eso me trajo aquí… después quise ver cómo te va la vida siendo humana alado de tu amado Kakashi. –el nombre lo dijo con desagrado. –Pero veo que no eres feliz, de hecho me pareces desdichada… sigues negándote a tu destino.

- Este no es mi destino. –le dice entre dientes.

- Es el destino que tomaste… aunque concuerdo contigo respecto a que este no es el destino que deberías tener. –Gabriel la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a alzar el rostro y ella afila más su mirada. –Tan hermosa… tu señor se esmeró en ti, tal vez porque eres la única mujer de los de tu especie… o de la especie a la que pertenecías. –le dice con burla mientras con su otra mano le acaricia el rostro y Dania lo aleja mostrándose asqueada. –Me hace feliz que te hayas quedado con tu físico… solo es cuestión de que vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes para que sigas siendo perfecta. –Gabriel le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- No volveré a ser lo que era antes y lo sabes. –Dania aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- No, no volverás a ser lo que eras antes. Ese demonio hermoso, casi perfecto y poderoso ya jamás lo serás, pero puedo ayudarte a que vuelva a ser demonio. No serás tan poderosa como antes pero por lo menos serás inmortal.

- ¿Ser uno de tus experimentos? –pregunta con burla como si la sola idea le fuera estúpida.

- No, tu cuerpo es muy valioso como para ser solo un experimento… cuando consigamos crear demonios como lo intentamos con Sakura y vea que resulta podría hacer lo mismo contigo y convertirte en demonio, entonces recuperaras la inmortalidad.

- ¿Terminar siendo un demonio creado por ti y ese híbrido? –Dania muestra desagrado. –No gracias.

- Es mejor opción que ser humano. –Gabriel le muestra una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

- Menos que yo, de eso estoy seguro. –Gabriel amplía su encantadora sonrisa.

- Aun así siguen siendo suficientes. –Dania se acerca a él y le acaricia el rostro. –No soy una humana cualquiera, antes fui demonio, se lo que es tentar a un humano pintándoselo bonito para obtener su alma… tu no quieres mi alma, tú quieres tenerme a mi… no sé cuándo me convertí en una asquerosa obsesión para ti. –Gabriel se le borro su sonrisa y la mira serio, no alejando su rostro cuando ella acerco el suyo al de él y le hizo sentir la respiración de ella sobre sus labios. –pero prefiero este humillante destino que tomar un destino como un demonio esclavo a un ángel y un híbrido… créeme, los ángeles y los híbridos me dan más asco que los mismos humanos.

- Siendo así quédate con los asquerosos humanos, en especial quédate con el asqueroso humano que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, pero tengo la seguridad de que llegara el día en que te arrepentirás de haberte quedado en el lado equivocado.

- ¿Ese será el día que destruyas a los humanos? –Dania muestra más burla. –Estaré en primera fila para verlo.

- Estarás en primera fila viendo como mato a Kakashi. –Gabriel sonríe de forma sádica, no dando contraste a su aspecto angelical.

Dania frunce el ceño furiosa y aleja el rostro de él, pero Gabriel la tomo de la nuca y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y la pelinegra intenta alejarlo, pero eso es como intentar aventar una pared.

* * *

><p>- Iré a casa por algo de ropa.<p>

Sakura que está sentada en el sillón de la sala, alza la mirada del libro que leía y asintió.

- No tardare… así que no me extrañes. –juguetón le guiña un ojo y Sakura entrecierra los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sayumi y Kakashi llegaron al hospital, con el segundo llevando una bolsa de papel en manos.<p>

El peli-plata abre la puerta de la habitación donde está su novia y frunce el ceño, mientras Sayumi se muestra curiosa. Ahí está ese doctor checando con el estetoscopio a Dania.

Dania tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y aprieta con fuerza los puños, bajo la sabana. En cuanto Gabriel regreso a colocarse esa apariencia de doctor humano

- Ya estas mejor Dania. –Gabriel le sonríe amigable. – ¡Mira, ya vinieron por ti! –Gabriel se pone de pie y le sonríe amigable a las visitas. –Los dejo, tengo más pacientes que revisar.

Kakashi lo mira de reojo cuando paso alado de él y Sayumi se deleitó con el buen físico del doctor.

- Dania. –Kakashi alza ambas cejas curioso al no verla alzar el rostro.

- Vámonos de aquí ya. No soporto este lugar. –dice molesta.

- Hai, hai… yo tampoco lo soporto. –le dice con cansancio. –Mira te traje algo de ropa… Sayumi te ayudara a vestirte. –el peli-plata se acerca y le deja la bolsa con ropa sobre las piernas.

Sayumi le sonríe amigable, pero borro su sonrisa al notar que ni se digna a mirarla, más se armó de paciencia, Kakashi ya le advirtió que anda más arisca.

Kakashi frunce el ceño y la toma de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que lo mire, notándole esa mirada furiosa que se afilo más porque la haya obligado a alzar la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada. –Dania se suelta del agarre con brusquedad.

Kakashi suspira con pesadez y se endereza.

- Te espero afuera.

El peli-plata camina hacia la puerta ante la mirada atenta de Sayumi, que no se quiere quedar a solas con Dania, siente un ambiente de lo más incómodo.

La puerta se cerró y Sayumi sonríe nerviosa, mientras se rasca la nuca.

- Entonces… ¿necesitas ayuda? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió para romper el incómodo silencio.

- No estoy lisiada. –responde cortante mientras se pone de pie.

- Mira no busco tu simpatía ni tampoco ayudarte… solo estoy aquí porque Kakashi me lo pidió…

- No sé porque lo hizo. –Dania comienza a desnudarse, sin importarle que Sayumi esté ahí y a esta tampoco le importo, después de todo ambas son mujeres.

- Porque se preocupa por ti y quiere ayudarte… cosa que realmente es sorprendente. Ese apenas y se preocupa por sí mismo, me resulta subnormal que se preocupe por alguien más. –Sayumi se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Dania saca la ropa de la bolsa, mostrando una sudadera que fácil es tres tallas más grandes que ella y un pantalón deportivo, ambos son de color rosas y de lo más sosos.

- Son los gustos de Kakashi.—a Sayumi se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Según me llevo a que ayude a escogerte ropa, pero todo lo que escogía decía que no iba contigo, luego tomo esas prendas y cuando le dije que eran varias tallas más grandes que la que seguro eres, dijo que te van perfecto. –termina de explicar para después suspirar con pesadez.

A Dania se le sombreo la frente de negro, pero después suspiro con pesadez, es lo más horroroso que se ha puesto pero prefiere eso que seguir con esa bata blanca de hospital, desde ahora alucina el blanco. Así que comenzó a vestirse.

- Ahora que eres humana, me gustaría decirte algunas cosas por las que pasan nuestro cuerpo. –Sayumi suspiro, fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para empezar. –Cierto tiempo pasamos por algunos cambios…

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a las mujeres cada veintiocho días? –Dania la mira con interés, al fin descubrirá lo que es y no tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Sabes lo que nos pasa? –Sayumi la mira con sospecha.

- Tal vez. –Dania regresa su atención a ponerse los pantalones en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo por no saberlo y Sayumi muestra más sospecha.

- Nos dan cólicos, nos duelen los pechos, la espalda… —Dania ensancha los ojos mostrando horror y agradece que tenga la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para que no la vea. –tenemos bochornos, cambios de humor…

- Ser humano es complicado. –gruñe entre dientes.

- Y ser mujer lo es aún más. –Sayumi suspira con pesadez y Dania la mira de reojo, como pensó ella es una de las pocas que no se burlaría por su ignorancia. –Pero lo peor es el sangrado… algunas sangramos mucho, otras poco, todo depende de cada quien. –Dania la mira de reojo, intentando ocultar su expresión de horror, ya termino de ponerse el pantalón, no puede seguir fingiendo que se lo pone para que no la vea. –Sangramos por nuestro sexo, es como si orináramos solo que es sangre, eso significa que estamos ovulando. –Dania frunce el ceño, mostrando desagrado. –cuando una mujer tiene su primer sangrado es porque puede tener hijos. –Sayumi se soba la barbilla pensativa, fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para aclarar ese detalle que Kakashi le dijo. –Por lo que sino deseas quedar embarazada, debes de cuidarte.

- ¿De qué forma? –Dania frunce más el ceño, definitivamente no quiere embarazarse. –_los humanos son tan complicados. –_Dania muestra más desagrado.

- No lo sé muy bien… he oído que algunas mujeres se cuidan tomando té con hiervas para evitar embarazos, pero en ese tema conozco muy poco. –las mejillas de Sayumi se sonrojaron y Dania chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Lista? –Kakashi abre la puerta y se mordió la lengua para no soltar la carcajada al ver a Dania con esa ropa que la hace ver más delgada y pequeña de lo que es, por lo grande que le queda.

- ¿Me compraste esta ropa para burlarte de mí? –a Dania le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Me crees capaz? –Kakashi se apunta a sí mismo, mostrándose ofendido.

- Si. –responde Sayumi, negando resignada y Dania afila más su mirada.

- ¿Por qué no trajiste algo de mi ropa? No tenías que comprarme nada. –le dice con reproche.

- Am… veras. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca y sonríe bajo su máscara, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –Cuando lleguemos a casa sabrás porque.

Ambas femeninas lo miran con sospecha y a Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Sentado estilo loto en medio del dojo de su casa esta Fugaku, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, meditando.<p>

- _Sasuke lleva varias noches sin llegar a dormir… no se necesita ser un genio para saber en dónde pasa las noches, además que un par de veces me tocó verlo salir de la recamara de huéspedes cuando Sakura se quedaba en ella. –_Fugaku frunce más el ceño. –¡_Naa! No creo que hagan esas cosas. Sasuke es aún un niño, un bebé… tan inocente mi hijo que seguro solo le hace compañía a Sakura y duermen juntos como cuando eran más pequeños. –_Fugaku asintió, dándose la razón a sí mismo. –_Es absurdo que si quiera me haya pasado por la cabeza que Sasuke ya haga esas cosas con Sakura, después de todo es aún un inocente niño que no salió defectuoso como Itachi… aunque pienso que es momento de darle la plática._

- Papá

Fugaku sale de su meditación ante el llamado de quien lo tiene meditando así, viendo a Sasuke de pie en la entrada del dojo.

- ¿Has visto a Itachi?

- No.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua, cuando lo ocupa no lo encuentra pero cuando no lo quiere cerca ahí aparece de la nada como si eso lo invocara.

- Sasuke, ven y siéntate… quiero hablar de algo serio contigo.

El pelinegro alza un de sus cejas mostrándose extrañado, más al ver la seriedad con la que su padre dijo esas palabras. Así que hizo lo que le pidió, sentándose estilo loto frente a su padre.

- He estado meditando y me he dado cuenta que ya estás en edad para que tengamos "la plática". –Fugaku empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, no quiere pervertir a su pequeño.

- ¿"La plática"? –Sasuke alzo ambas cejas. –_No será lo que estoy pensando. –_la frente del pelinegro se sombreo de negro, él que pensó que se había librado de eso.

- Si hijo, "la plática" –Fugaku le empleo algo de misterio en su tono de voz y a Sasuke se le sombreo más la frente de negro.—sé que aun eres un niño, pero ya tienes la edad para saber esto. –dice con sabiduría, como si le fuera a decir a su hijo que ya está en edad para saber que Santa Claus no existe.

Sasuke casi cae estilo anime, y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, papá? –pregunta incrédulo.

- Quince, ya eres todo un hombre. –le dice serio, pero en un intento de halagar a su hijo, tal vez lo ofendió con decirle que aún es un niño, aunque lo sea según él, ya ven que los niños se ofenden cuando les dicen que son niños.

- Tengo diecisiete. –aclara mostrándose más incrédulo.

- Oh. –Fugaku se sonrojo levemente, si Mikoto se entera que no sabía ni la edad de su retoño lo mata. –_igual sigue siendo un niño y yo estoy a punto de hacerlo entrar al mundo de los adultos… ¿estaré haciendo bien?—_Fugaku se mostró dudoso, tal vez no fue buena idea decidir darle en este momento "la plática", tal vez debe esperar unos diez años más. –_pero sino le doy "la plática" después Itachi podrá tomar provecho de ello y hacerlo un pervertido como él… es mejor que yo se la dé, explicándole las cosas con la seriedad con la que se deben tomar… además mi hijo tiene novia, debe saber esto. –_Fugaku volvió a mostrarse firme, quitando la duda de su ser.

Sasuke alza nuevamente sus cejas, de pronto su padre se quedó callado y puso la mirada perdida.

- Mira hijo, cuando se entra a cierta edad…

- _Oh no, si planea darme esa "platica". –_al pelinegro se le volvió a sombrear la frente de negro, que Fugaku le hable de sexo es lo más desagradable que vivirá.

- La abejita quiere hacer miel, y para hacerla…

- ¿Espera? –Sasuke lo mira con incredulidad. – ¿Qué tiene que ver una abeja con esto?

- A eso voy hijo, no me interrumpas. –le dice serio y Sasuke alza más sus cejas. –Entonces… —Fugaku se aclara la garganta para continuar la explicación donde la dejo. –para que la abejita haga su miel necesita de la flor…

- ¿Qué hacen?

Fugaku se tensó y palideció, alza la mirada viendo a Itachi en la entrada, mirándolos curioso. Sasuke voltea mirándolo con indiferencia.

- No sé, padre empezó a hablar de la naturaleza.

- _Mi niño, tan inocente. –_Fugaku aunque no lo demuestre siente ternura ante la inocencia de su bebito.

- ¿De la naturaleza? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Si, comenzó a hablar de una abeja que quiere hacer miel y que va con la flor. –Sasuke agita una mano, restándole importancia.

Fugaku afila su mirada al ver como Itachi se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada, ya decía él que ese canijo le salió corrompido, nada más hay que ver lo rápido que lo capto y supo que hablaba de sexo, mientras que su bebito Sasuke ni enterado de eso, el inocente piensa que hablaba de la naturaleza.

- Hay no me jodas Fugaku, apenas le quieres dar a Sasuke-chan "la plática" –comenta burlón.

- No molestes Itachi, solo lárgate a hacer la pelota a las femeninas de la aldea y deja que le dé "la plática" a tu hermano. –ordena entre dientes.

- ¿Y cuándo termines de darle "la plática" le explicaras de donde nacen los bebés? –pregunta burlón. –Quítame esta duda, ¿le dirás que nacen de sandias? –Itachi está dando todo su esfuerzo para controlar la carcajada.

- No seas absurdo Itachi, papá jamás diría una estupidez como que los bebés nacen de sandía, eso déjalo para alguien como Naruto. –Sasuke roda los ojos ante la estupidez de su hermano.

Fugaku se sonrojo todo y afilo más su mirada hacia Itachi que ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó la carcajada.

- Jamás superaras eso, ¿verdad? –dice entre dientes, mirando a su hijo mayor que se retuerce de la risa en el suelo y dejo de reírse para alzar su mirada burlona hacia su padre.

- Nunca… de hecho, cuando mueras en tu epitafio pondré: "Aquí yace Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre que le dijo a su primogénito que los bebés nacen de sandias". –recita burlón y simulando que muestra un letrero de una tienda.

- ¿Enserio le dijiste eso? –Sasuke mira incrédulo a su padre, sintiendo que le pierde el poco respeto que le tenía.

Fugaku afilo su mirada hacia Itachi por hacer que su bebito ahora piense que es tan idiota como Naruto.

- Tenía cinco años cuando lo pregunto, ¿qué más podría decirle? –se justifica Fugaku.

- No sé, pero una estupidez que nacen de sandias es idiota, padre. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Fugaku sonrojado, lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Y cuando lo descubrí teniendo sexo con mamá dijo que se duchaban en el piso de su habitación. –comenta con mofa Itachi.

- ¡Te mato mocoso! –Fugaku se lanza hacia Itachi y lo toma del cuello, comenzándolo a ahorcar haciendo que su primogénito saque la lengua y haga sonidos extraños. – ¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a Sasuke, ¿que no vez que es un niño y me lo perviertes, mocoso imberbe?! ¡Que tú seas un depravado sin salvación no significa que convertirás a tu hermano en uno!

- ¡Pero si Sasuke está más pervertido que yo! –exclama con algo de dificultad.

- ¡No le levantes falsos a tu hermano, que ni siquiera sabe lo que es sexo! –Fugaku aprieta con más ganas el cuello de su primogénito haciendo que este saque más la lengua y haga más sonidos extraños.

- Se lo que es sexo. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke.

Fugaku afloja el agarre del cuello de su hijo a causa de lo que le provoco oír esa revelación y mira asustado a Sasuke.

- Lo siento Sasuke, creo que no oí bien. –sí, eso debe ser, no oyó bien. –Los sonidos que hace tu hermano mientras lo mato no me dejaron oír. –se justifica serio.

- Que se lo que es sexo. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio, odia repetir las cosas. –Y se cómo nacen los bebés, para que te ahorres en inventarme decir algo estúpido como que nacen de sandias.

Itachi rió con ganas, ahora que le aflojaron el agarre en el cuello ya no siente que se ahoga y puede reírse con ganas.

- ¿No me digas que este imberbe te dijo alguna perversión? –pregunta tétrico, mirando amenazante a Itachi.

- Yo no le dije nada papi. –Itachi parpadea con inocencia y dejo de reír para defenderse.

- ¿Entonces fue Kakashi? –Fugaku se muestra más amenazante, dispuesto a matar a Kakashi por pervertir a su bebito.

- Kakashi tuvo cierta cooperación en eso. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca mostrándose fastidiado, si decirle a su padre como supo lo que es sexo dejara de intentar decirle cosas taradas como abejas y flores, se lo dirá. –Hace años nos dio curiosidad por saber lo que leía tanto Kakashi, así que Sakura, Naruto y yo le robamos uno de sus libros, lo leímos y así es como supimos lo que es sexo y esas cosas. El cómo nacen los bebés fue algo que me dijo mamá cuando se lo pregunte.

Fugaku ensancha los ojos no pensó que Mikoto pervirtiera o traumara a su pequeño. A ella no le puede hacer nada pero a Kakashi lo matara por hacer que su pequeño entre al lado oscuro.

- ¿Y cuantos años tenías? –pregunta tétrico, si su hijo aun es un niño y le dijo que eso fue hace años…

- Como diez u once. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia y Fugaku muestra expresión de circunstancia.

- Pregúntalo viejo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo. –Itachi mira burlón a su padre, que le quiten la venda de los ojos de que Sasuke es inocente es más divertido de lo que pensó que sería, si él antes no se la quitó es porque quería que el mismo Sasuke lo hiciera, sabía que sería mucho mejor y ver cómo pasa ahorita hace que la espera valga la pena.

- ¿Tu… ya…? –Fugaku no puede ni formular la pregunta ante lo aterradora que se le hace la idea, si su hijo es aún un bebito.

- ¿Yo que? –Sasuke mira a su padre como si fuera un retrasado.

- Papi quiere saber si tú ya has puesto en práctica lo que viste en el libro de sempai. –informa con burla Itachi, mostrando lo mucho que disfruta la situación.

- Ah… lo he puesto en práctica, aunque aún me faltan un par de posiciones que no he probado. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo, ahora que recuerda las posiciones del libro recordó un par que no ha hecho que sin duda hará nada más vea a su Sakura.

Fugaku entro en una especie de shock, soltó el cuello de Itachi que aunque ya no apretaba lo seguía agarrando. Y con la mirada perdida camino fuera del dojo ante la mirada de sus dos hijos.

- Míralo Sasuke, así se ve un patético anciano cuando le rompen la ilusión de que su retoño es inocente y ve la realidad, dándose cuenta que su retoño es más pervertido que él mismo. –comenta con lastima Itachi, aunque esa mirada burlona demuestra lo contrario, nada más perdió de vista a Fugaku y regreso su vista en Sasuke.

- Si un día me llego a ver igual de patético que papá, mátame. –le dice serio.

- Claro. –Itachi alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiña un ojo. –Tu carácter es parecido al del viejo, así que seguro vas para ese camino. –Sasuke se estremeció ante esa revelación, desde ahora intentara cambiar su carácter.

- Te estaba buscando. –Sasuke decide cambiar mejor de tema antes de que comience a imaginarse a sí mismo terminar viéndose como su padre.

- ¿Para qué? –Itachi lo mira con interés, es raro que su hermano lo busque, por lo general huye de él.

- ¿Qué has investigado?

- No he encontrado nada. –Itachi ahora muestra seriedad. –Aún me resulta imposible que los Uchihas desciendan de algún hibrido.

- Si lo que Dania dijo es verdad, supongo debe haber algo por ahí que lo confirme. –Sasuke frunció el ceño. –El que ahora pueda entrar a la mente de los demás cada que lo desee y solo mirarlo a los ojos se supone es una habilidad de demonios de alto rango.

- Eso parece… ¿por qué quieres saber más sobre el tema?

- Porque si tenemos sangre de demonio significa que también podemos tener más de sus técnicas… nos sería muy útil si a quien nos enfrentamos es ese tal Madara, solo tienes que ver como dejo a Kakashi la última vez que se enfrentó a él.

- Y senpai es uno de los cazadores más fuertes que tiene la aldea. –Itachi también frunció el ceño. –Te mentiría si dijera que no estoy interesado en saber qué más podemos hacer gracias a esa sangre de demonio que heredamos de alguno de nuestros ancestros… estoy de acuerdo contigo de que necesitamos de todo lo que se pueda para conseguir estar a la altura de ese hibrido… antes teníamos ventaja, Dania parecía tener el poder para vencerlo, pero ahora que es humana nos hemos quedado en desventaja, en especial porque el socio del tal Madara es igual o más poderoso. –ambos pelinegros chasquean la lengua.

- Sigue buscando por tu cuenta, yo lo hare por la mía. Cualquier cosa que encontremos será de ayuda. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Por cierto, si sales de la aldea en alguna misión y llegas a descubrir alguna pista sobre Madara, dímela.

- No tienes el poder para enfrentarte a él, Sasuke… ni yo, ni senpai y dudo que haya alguien en la aldea que lo tenga. –Itachi se muestra más serio, Kakashi les conto a todos lo poderoso y veloz que es el enemigo.

- Por el momento las cosas están a su favor, pero las cosas pueden cambiar… solo dime si encuentras algo sobre él en tus misiones, no planeo ir por él… no aun. –Sasuke comienza a caminar hacia la salida del dojo, pasando alado de Itachi que no le quito la mirada de encima hasta perderlo de vista.

- _Tks… tengo que hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos de ese estúpido híbrido. –_Itachi suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>- Dime la razón por la que no llevaste algo de mi ropa. –exige Dania que va caminando a la par de Kakashi.<p>

- Ya verás lo que paso. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

Dania gruño unas cuantas maldiciones, pero se detiene de golpe nada más llegaron a la casa de Kakashi al ver toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, llena de lodo, a simple vista se ve que lleva días así y se ve inservible.

- ¡Tiraste mi ropa! –Dania lo fulmina con la mirada, nadie tira sus cosas.

- No, no fui yo. –Kakashi apunta con la mirada hacia arriba.

Dania mira hacia arriba viendo que la ropa esta justamente abajo del balcón de la habitación de Sakura, provocando que una expresión sombría se refleje en el rostro del ex demonio.

- Hace cinco días que Sakura regreso a casa, dijo que limpiaría su habitación… eso es la basura que ella saco. –Kakashi apunta con un dedo la ropa. –eso dijo ella, cuando se lo pregunte. –se justifica rápidamente al tener la mirada asesina en Dania puesta en él.

- ¿Y puedo saber porque no la recogiste? –le pregunta tétrica.

- Bueno… veras… —Kakashi sonríe nervioso y se rasca una mejilla con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha. –Iba a hacerlo, después que terminara mi lectura, pero se me paso el tiempo y comenzó a llover, entonces se me olvido y lo recordé hasta el día siguiente que salí de casa, pero para ese entonces la ropa ya estaba inservible, incluso creo que algunos mapaches jugaron con ella y la rompieron… ¿o habrán sido algunas ratas o perros? –kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo y al expresión sombría de Dania se marcó más, incluso un aura asesina la rodea. –Pero vele el lado bueno Dania, igual ibas a tener que cambiar de guardarropa, ya no eres una mujer soltera y tu ropa era demasiado provocativa.

- ¿Y sugieres que ahora ande desnuda? –pregunta con voz de ultratumba.

- Por mí no hay problema si lo estas en casa… espera, Sasuke se está quedando aquí también, bueno puedes andar desnuda en la habitación, cuando salgas de ella ponte algo de mi ropa. –Kakashi le sonríe de oreja a oreja bajo la máscara, pero su sonrisa se torna nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca cuando Dania lo tomo de las solapas y lo jalo hacia ella, haciendo que sus rostros queden muy cerca.

- Si acepte venir a tu casa solo fue porque no tengo a donde más ir. No tienes derecho a decirme que debo o no debo ponerme. –le dice amenazante y entre dientes, sin más lo suelta con brusquedad.

Dania comienza a caminar hacia la puerta a paso marcado y largo.

- _Y las cosas se irán poniendo mejor. –_un profundo suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios, aun no viene lo peor y ya se siente cansado.

Sin más el peli-plata comienza a caminar hacia la misma dirección que ella.

* * *

><p>La puerta fue abierta y azotada con brusquedad, haciendo que Sakura alce la mirada de su lectura y mire hacia la entrada viendo a una furiosa Dania entrar.<p>

- Bienvenida. –una sonrisa llena de burla adorna su rostro.

- _No le des la satisfacción de que te vea molesta por su chistecito. –_Dania intento controlar su enojo, pero es tanto que le resulta imposible, con solo verle la cara recuerda todo lo que la humillo. –Lárgate. –ordena.

- ¿Por qué? Yo estoy aquí antes de que llegaras, sino te gusta lárgate tú. –Sakura la mira altanera, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

- No entendiste. –sisea con furia. –Lárgate de la casa.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esta no es tu casa, es casa de Kakashi… no me iré de aquí al menos que él me corra.

Kakashi llega, colocándose atrás de Dania, sintiendo que entro en zona de peligro y lo sintió más cuando ambas femeninas dirigieron su mirada a él, sus sentidos de alerta se activaron, diciéndole que huya de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- Córrela de la casa. –le ordena Dania y Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- No, no lo haré Dania. –le dice con seriedad.

Dania afila su mirada y Sakura amplía su sonrisa.

- Idiota. –Dania le da la espalda y camina hacia las escaleras, sintiéndose más humillada.

Kakashi la mira irse, y vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Sakura por favor, intenta no provocarla más, luego soy yo quien recoge los platos rotos. –dice mirando a la peli-rosa.

- Yo no hice nada, ella sola llego corriéndome. –Sakura deja ver lo mucho que lo está disfrutando.

Kakashi vuelve a suspirar con pesadez y toma el mismo camino que tomo la pelinegra.

- _Fue más divertido de lo que pensé. –_sin borrar su sonrisa, Sakura regresa su vista al libro.

* * *

><p>Dania entra a la habitación de Kakashi, azotando la puerta. Eso hizo que Kuro, quien dormía en medio de la cama se despertara y alzara la mirada, nada más vio a Dania y se lanzó hacia ella, convirtiéndose en el aire en esa enorme bestia de aspecto intimidante, por lo que cuando cayó encima de la pelinegra la tumbo, con él encima y sin más comenzó a lamerle el rostro.<p>

- ¡Detente!—ordena molesta.

El lobo gimió como perro regañado y volvió a su aspecto chibi, por lo que Dania se sentó haciendo que el lobo rodé hasta quedar en sus piernas.

- ¿Tu lealtad es tanta que no te fuiste después de saber que ahora soy humano y ya no poseo esa deliciosa sangre que tanto te gustaba? –Dania frunce el ceño, acariciándole la cabeza y el lobo aulló como un cachorro complacido ante la caricia. –No volverás a probar esa sangre, así que si te vas a ir o vas a atacarme hazlo ahora.

En respuesta el lobo se restregó más con ella y Dania suspiro con pesadez, pero no dejo de acariciarlo.

La puerta se abre, dándole un fregazo en la nuca a Dania haciendo que Kuro alce la mirada curioso al ver a su ama sobándose la cabeza con mueca de dolor.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí. –Kakashi sonríe nervioso al ver que le ha dado un duro fregazo a la pelinegra.

Dania lo fulmina con la mirada y Kakashi marca más su sonrisa nerviosa, por lo que cierra la puerta tras de sí y se pone en cuclillas tras de ella.

- Déjame ver, seguro te hice un chichón. –Kakashi estira su mano para intentar checarle la nuca.

- ¡Suéltame! –le grita furiosa, alejándose de él.

- Deja de ser tan infantil, solo revisare.

- No quiero que me toques. –sisea, mirándolo con odio.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, no le gusta que lo mire así.

- Solo fue un golpe Dania y no fue intencional.

- No es por el golpe… dices que soy tu mujer, pero le das prioridad a Sakura.

- No es que le dé prioridad a Sakura. –Kakashi suspira nuevamente con pesadez, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho en el día. –Ella es alguien importante para mí, no puedo echarla de mi casa. Ella se ira cuando se quiera ir, no porque yo la eche.

- La prefieres a ella que a mí.

- No es eso…

- ¡Lo es! Sabes que la odio, y no te importa lo que me haya hecho, que me haya humillado y haya hecho que rebaje mi orgullo.

- Lo hiciste porque quisiste.

- ¡Lo hice porque me obligaba el contrato! –los ojos de Dania reflejan más furia y odio.

- E hiciste ese contrato porque quisiste, porque pensaste que sería divertido…

- ¡Porque pensé que obtendría algo a cambio, no pensé que solo recibiría humillación!

- ¡Te metiste en un juego que no pudiste controlar, responsabilízate de tus actos!

- ¡Yo di y ella no dio nada!... ¡y por su culpa soy un asqueroso humano como tú!

- ¿Lo deseas verdad? –Kakashi se muestra serio y la toma con una mano de las solapas, acercándole el rostro al de él. –Deseas tanto regresar el tiempo y jamás haber venido a este mundo, deseas tanto jamás haberme conocido, pero en especial deseas tanto jamás haber sido lo que eres ahora.

- Si, lo deseo tanto… me da asco lo que soy, me da asco lo que me llevo a ser lo que soy, me repugna tener alma y corazón… maldigo el momento en que puse un pie en este mundo.

- Es una lástima, porque no se puede retroceder el tiempo, ni mucho menos revertir lo que eres ahora, es mejor que te resignes y lo aceptes, de esa forma será más fácil.

- ¿Fácil para quién? –Dania afila su mirada, mostrándose retadora.

- Fácil para los dos.

De un rápido y ágil movimiento se baja la máscara y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco.

Dania intenta empujarlo, no respondiéndole el beso, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió. Forcejeando más con ella, e incluso le mordió el labio inferior haciéndola abrir la boca ante el gemido que le provoco, y él aprovecho para adentrar la suya.

Kuro bostezo y mejor se bajó de las piernas de Dania, comenzó a tornarse un lugar incomodo, así que mejor regreso a la cama, y se volvió a dormir.

Entre forcejeo, Dania termino correspondiéndole el beso con la misma brusquedad, mostrando todo su enojo en el beso y Kakashi la fue inclinando hacia abajo hasta acostarla en el suelo.

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire y nada más tomando un poco de oxígeno, se vuelven a besar de una forma más brusca pero también apasionada.

Kakashi llevo sus manos dentro de la sudadera, la desea tanto, lleva días haciéndolo como lleva días controlándose para no lastimarla, pero ahora ella ya está bien, ya se recuperó de sus heridas y él la tomara.

Dania también lo desea tanto aunque le cueste admitirlo, entonces se tensó cuando sintió las manos de él en sus senos, recordando algo. Dejo de responderle el beso, por lo que Kakashi gruño.

- Detente. –exige con dificultad, debido a que el no separa sus labios de los de ella y que masajea sus senos de esa forma tan ágil y placentera.

Kakashi pareció no escucharla o si lo hizo la ignora.

- ¡No quiero hacerlo! –Dania usa más fuerza para empujarlo, consiguiendo ahora si alejarlo, debido a que él no se lo esperaba, pensó que ya no iba a oponerse como al principio.

- ¿Por qué? –Kakashi frunce el ceño, que lo rechace le ha dolido y enfurecido.

- No quiero embarazarme. –Dania ladea su rostro a un lado, no queriéndolo mirar sino sabe que perderá la cordura, dejándose llevar por el deseo, ignorando las consecuencias.

- _Buen punto… yo tampoco deseo ser padre, además ella no soporta ser humana si tiene un hijo humano será su ultimátum. –_Kakashi suspirando con pesadez se sienta en el suelo.

- ¡Te dije que no quiero! –exclama molesta cuando él mete su mano dentro de los pantalones, por lo que ella intenta sacarla.

- Conseguiré algo para evitar que te embaraces… pero hay otras formas de darnos placer. –Kakashi mete más su mano hasta toparse con el sexo de ella, haciéndola gemir. –démonos placer, lo necesitas y lo necesito, muestra de ello es lo húmeda que te pusiste con unos cuantos besos y lo duro que estoy con solo unos cuantos besos.

Dania abre las piernas, dejando que él introduzca más sus dedos en su sexo, hasta tocarle el clítoris. La respiración de la pelinegra se aceleró y sus mejillas se han sonrojado. Verla sonrojada y respirar agitada con labios entre abiertos fue la escena más erótica que Kakashi ha visto, antes como demonio no se sonrojaba, ahora que como humana lo hace se le hace más hermosa.

- Descubre tus senos. –ordena ronco.

Sin pensarlo Dania obedeció, alzándose la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando al descubierto sus senos al no llevar sostén.

Kakashi se relamió los labios y con su mano libre la metió en sus pantalones y saco su duro pene.

- Tócame Dania.

La pelinegra apoyo uno de sus codos en el suelo para alzarse un poco y dirigió su mano al pene del peli-plata, tomándolo en un puño, comenzando a masturbarlo. Que le dé ordenes mientras la toca la excita de sobremanera, sabe que cuando se le pase la excitación se odiara por ver rebajado su orgullo al dejarse dominar por él en el sexo, pero no puede evitarlo, es la primera vez que alguien la somete en el sexo y eso cuando esta excitada la prende más.

Kakashi gruño ronco al sentir como ella lo está masturbando e introdujo dos de sus dedos, dentro de ella, sacándole un jadeo y vinieron más cuando él comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja pobre kakashi, es el ke la yeva aunke el canijo sabe como solucionar las cosas**

**jajajaja como me la cure con la escena d los machos uchiha jajajaja como adoro ke a fugaku lo jodan sus ijos jajajajajajaa en especial itachi ese caanijo no tiene consideracion ni porke es su padre, al contrario lo jode mas jajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**lo se, me e atrasado mucho con ste y mis demas fic, pero es finales de semestre ando saturada con proyectos, examenes y tareas TwT cuando me keeda tiempo libre no tengo ganas de acer nada, ni de escribir, pido disculpa y paciencia, ya se acercan vacasiones asi ke seguro ando con mucho tiempo para escribir :)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	30. Diario

**Diario **

Recién bañado Kakashi sale del baño que está en su habitación solo vistiendo un pantalón y con una toalla rodeándole los hombros, viendo en la cama a Dania sentada completamente desnuda, con su largo cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros, tapándole los senos, se talla los ojos adormilada y su cabello esta alborotado, y el peli—plata pudo apreciar todos los chupetones que tiene en el cuerpo los cuales él mismo le ha hecho.

Tenerla así y ver esa imagen es de lo más erótica para sus ojos. Ya le había conseguido un método anticonceptivo y ya no se preocupa por algún embarazo, así que la toma cada que quiere, seduciéndola, consiguiendo tener lo que tanto su cuerpo desea del de ella, aun así siente que falta algo, sigue mostrándose cabezona por no admitir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Hoy también te quedaras en cama? –pregunta despreocupado mientras camina hacia el ropero para buscar algo de ropa, si la sigue viendo terminara tomándola y ya no tiene tiempo, Minato desde hace horas que lo está esperando.

La pelinegra no responde, solo se deja caer nuevamente en la cama, tapándose y dándole la espalda, haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez.

- Deberías entretenerte con algo. Te la pasas en la cama y solo sales de ella para comer algo o ducharte, a este paso subirás de peso. –le dice con mofa mientras se viste.

- No me importa. –le responde cortante, acurrucándose más entre las sabanas.

- Madura. Ahora eres humana vive la vida. –le dice con fastidio, rodando los ojos, a veces le desespera su actitud.

- Métete en tus asuntos. –responde más cortante y Kakashi vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Iré de misión… no sé cuánto me tome.

- Solo lárgate y déjame dormir.

Ya enojada Dania cierra los ojos pero al sentir una respiración en su cara los abre y se sonroja al tener el rostro de Kakashi muy cerca del suyo, odiándose por reaccionar así.

- Te amo, pero tu actitud me está hartando… sino la mejoras el vaso se ira llenando y cuando se llene no respondo. –le dice serio y manteniéndole la mirada.

- No me amenaces. –le dice entre dientes y afilando su mirada.

- No lo hago, solo te advierto para que después no te quejes. –Kakashi se endereza y sin más sale de la habitación por la ventana ante la mirada fría de la pelinegra.

- Estúpido. –Dania se acomoda quedando boca arriba en la cama, analizando lo que el peli-plata le dijo. –_ ¿Qué haría si me deja? ¿A dónde iría?... no me importa, que me deje así ya no me molesta, ya no me toma, ya no me enferma el ser seducida por él, ya no me asquea lo que me hace sentir, ya no… —_intento imaginarse estando sin él, no teniéndolo, todos y cada uno de los escenarios donde no está él la aterraron y eso la enfureció mas. – ¿_desde cuándo soy dependiente de alguien? Jamás he sido así, no me importaba nadie más que mi misma, no me importaba estar sola. –_furiosa aprieta con fuerza los puños.

El gruñido de Kuro la saca de sus pensamientos en los cuales no sabe cuánto tiempo le tomo, voltea viendo al pequeño lobo gruñir y mirar amenazante hacia la ventana, por lo que ella miro viendo a Itachi en cuclillas sobre el marco de esta.

- Al fin senpai se fue, ya me estaba impacientando. –comenta sonriéndole de esa forma falsa que le cierra los ojos.

Dania frunce el ceño, pero no se movió, si ese loco viene a matarla que lo haga, ella ha sido lo suficiente cobarde para no quitarse la vida, pero si alguien intenta quitársela que sea fuerte como él así que ella no podrá defenderse aunque quiera y terminara con esta jodida existencia.

- Dime todo lo que sepas sobre el origen de los Uchiha y la relación de Madara. –ordena Itachi abriendo sus ojos, mostrando frialdad en ellos.

- No quiero. –le responde indiferente, teniendo su mirada en el techo.

Itachi frunce el ceño, pero se contiene, no vino a lastimarla, vino por información y solo por Kakashi no piensa hacerle nada.

- Dime lo que sepas. –ordena de forma amenazante.

- ¿Y si no quiero? –Dania lo mira de reojo mostrándose inexpresiva. – ¿me mataras?

- No. Eso es lo que quieres no te lo daré, además no le haría eso a senpai.

- Entonces busca por tu cuenta, aunque dudo encuentres algo después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo y solo pocos sabe la historia. –Dania le da la espalda acurrucándose entre las sabanas e Itachi gruñe unas cuantas maldiciones.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –pregunta entre dientes. –que no sea matarte.

- En ese caso no tienes nada que quiera.

- Te daré lo que quieras. Debe haber algo, ahora eres humana, tienes ambiciones.

- Mata a Sakura. –Dania lo mira de reojo mostrándole una sonrisa burlona e Itachi afila su mirada.

- No me provoques. –le dice amenazante. –te mato a ti antes de hacerle algún daño a Sakura.

Dania río entre dientes, el amor no lo entenderá, ni aunque ella misma lo esté sintiendo y no le interesa entenderlo.

- Puedo hacer que Sasuke entre en tu mente… tu misma le diste el conocimiento para que lo consiga. –se jugó su última carta, está segura que no querrá a uno de ellos en su mente y que conozca sus más oscuros secretos.

- Adelante. –a Itachi no le gusto esa confianza con la que lo dijo. –no pensé que odiaras tanto a tu hermano como para desearle eso. –dice con burla.

- Explícate. –Itachi se le está acabando la paciencia, no sabe si fanfarronea aun así nunca ha sido lo suyo entrar en terreno desconocido mucho menos mandar a su hermano a él.

- Desde que te vi me pareció sorprendente como controlas esa oscuridad que tienes, pocos consiguen eso cuando su oscuridad es tan grande como la tuya. –Dania lo mira de reojo. –aun así tu hermano tiene una oscuridad más intensa, y Sakura es su ancla. –Dania no sabe porque le dice eso, tal vez porque es el único humano de esa aldea que le simpatiza un poco, e Itachi tiene el ceño fruncido, no entiende del todo eso que dijo de su hermano pero ha notado que entre más pregunte más dudas tendrá. –fui demonio por muchos años, en mi mente hay puertas como en todo ser viviente si tu hermano abre la equivocada… solo digamos que sufrirá mucho y dudo que llegue a ser el mismo. Mi mente guarda cosas que la mente ningún mocoso humano podría soportar. –Dania le sonríe con sadismo. –pero por mi inténtalo, el dolor de tu hermano es el dolor de Sakura, estaré encantada ver su sufrimiento. –su sonrisa se amplia e Itachi la fulmina con la mirada, su instinto le dice que no miente.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres insoportable? –pregunta hastiado y Dania dejo de mirarle para acomodarse en la cama. –no sé qué vio senpai en ti, haciendo de lado el físico. –Dania lo ignoro.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez y salto por la venta, yéndose de ahí, está igual que antes de venir, incluso con más dudas, pero no perdió nada con intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encuentra en la antigua casa Haruno, todas las noches va ahí o cuando Sakura está ocupada en sus cosas lo hace, no es que lo haga a escondidas pero sino le informa nada es porque sabe los dolorosos recuerdos que le atraen la sola mención de su antigua casa, donde ella vivía con sus padres.<p>

La razón por la que va ahí es investigar, siente que ahí debe haber alguna pista que lo lleve con Tsunade, mantiene la esperanza en ello. Por esa razón soporta la tristeza, dolor y furia que le llena el recorrer esa casa donde gracias a los recuerdos de Sakura vio lo que ella sufrió ahí. Su mente no es fuerte, lo siente, lo sabe, pero por Sakura haría lo que fuera.

Ha revisado la casa rincón por rincón, pero no ha encontrado nada para su frustración. En este momento está revisando el sótano, el único lugar que le queda por revisar detalladamente. Solo ha encontrado hasta ahorita cosas viejas como ropa, juguetes, muebles, etc.

Está de rodillas en el suelo revisando una de esas viejas cajas, sacando las cosas que esta guarda, se ha dado cuenta que son antiguas cosas de Tsunade, que al parecer usaba en su adolescencia. Dio con un libro rosado, muy femenino y se ve muy desgastado. Curioso lo abrió en la primera hoja.

_Esto es ridículo, pero mis amigas lo hacen así que me dio curiosidad por intentarlo._

_Veamos… hoy nos asignaron los equipos con los que trabajaremos, mi sensei es alguien muy sabio y muy amable, digamos que es el único de mi equipo que se podría decir que esta cuerdo. Pero mis compañeros son otro caso, me toco con el tonto y pervertido de Jiraiya, es tan molesto, siempre me ha estado acosando en la academia y es muy escandaloso._

_Mi otro compañero es Orochimaru, es muy extraño, mas con esa manía que tiene hacia las serpientes, a todas mis amigas les da miedo y dicen que es un rarito, estoy de acuerdo con ellas…. Aunque en lo personal se me hace guapo, tiene un no sé qué, que, qué se yo que me llama la atención… ok, espero que nadie lea esto…_

Sasuke cerro de golpe el libro, ya sabe lo que es, y saber que Tsunade se sentía atraída a Orochimaru cuando tenía doce le hace sentirse asqueado, incluso traumado, de imaginarse que Sakura pudo haber sido hija de él si Tsunade lo hubiera escogido o no hubiera conocido a Dan le dan escalofríos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke va saliendo de la casa de Sakura, sintiéndose frustrado, no encontró nada ahí, solo ese diario, el cual no siguió leyendo, se lo guardo para llevárselo a Sakura. No quiere leer cosas privadas de Tsunade, pero sospecha que alguna pista podría venir en ese diario.<p>

- ¿Sigues viniendo aquí?

Sasuke se detiene mirando a su hermano delante de él sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? –pregunta curioso sin saber lo que su hermano ha buscado en la antigua casa de Sakura, no cree que sea lo mismo que él busca: saber su relación con Madara.

- No. –Sasuke frunce el ceño, sintiéndose frustrado.

- Aquí en la aldea no he encontrado nada tampoco. Presiento que si quiero descubrir algo solo demonios me darán la respuesta. –Itachi se muestra serio como muy pocas veces y Sasuke frunce el ceño. –Iré a buscar información fuera de la aldea, si me entero de algo te lo diré.

- Itachi, no hagas nada peligroso.

- ¿Preocupado por mí? –pregunta meloso y Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama indignado, ocultando lo avergonzado. –quiero que te estés reportando constantemente.

Itachi se contiene para no reír, su hermano se ve tan mono preocupándose por él y aparentando que no lo está.

- Sasuke. –Itachi lo mira serio. –No entres a la mente de Dania, sin importar lo muy necesitado de información que estés.

- ¿Por qué? –Sasuke frunce nuevamente se ceño.

- Solo recuerda lo que ella fue y donde ha estado. Si no quieres hacer sufrir a Sakura-chan porque algo te paso por andarte metiendo en mentes que no debes, no lo hagas. Cuando entras a la mente de alguien los recuerdos de ese alguien se vuelven tuyos. –Sasuke frunce más su ceño, sabe eso, los recuerdos que vio de Sakura cuando entro en la mente de ella los siente tan suyos como si los hubiera vivido también. –no creo que quieras los recuerdos de un ex demonio que vivió por cientos de años alimentándose del sufrimiento de humanos. –Sasuke hizo mueca de desagrado. –aun no tienes dominado ese poder, no sabes dónde entrar, que puerta abrir, solo lo haces a tientas, no te conviene entrar así en la mente de un demonio y arriesgarte a tomar recuerdos que podrían afectarte, y si sales muy afectado Sakura-chan sufrirá más.

- Ya entendí. –le dice entre dientes. –créeme, no quiero tener recuerdos de Dania. –le dice asqueado e Itachi asintió conforme.

- Hable con tío Minato, me dio permiso de salir de la aldea y de llevar a alguien más conmigo. –Itachi da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¿A quién llevaras? –Sasuke alza una de sus cejas, si su hermano quería ir con alguien pensó que lo elegiría a él.

- ¡Sayumi-chian! –responde meloso y Sasuke se muestra más extrañado, si Sayumi parece odiarlo y su hermano no es cercano a ella.

- ¿Por qué Sayumi?

- _Porque me siento benevolente… tal vez porque me identifico al ver que ella está sufriendo lo mismo que yo al ver a quien amas amando a alguien más y sé que lo que más quieres es estar alejada de esa persona. – ¡_porque quiero divertirme jodiendo a alguien y tu seguro no querrás ir porque no quieres dejar sola a Sakurita! –le grita sin voltear y alzando una mano en son de despido.

Sasuke lo mira alejándose sintiendo pena y lastima por Sayumi, cuando su hermano quiere divertirse a costa de alguien, ese alguien sufre canas verdes en el proceso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sayumi abrió la puerta de su casa no se imaginó ver a un sonriente Itachi con brazos abiertos como si la fuera abrazar y sonrisa de pendejo.<p>

- ¡Sayumi-chian, ámame, vengo a liberarte de tu sufrimiento! –exclama meloso.

Así como abrió la puerta Sayumi pretendió cerrarla, pero Itachi solo alzo su pie dándole una patada a la puerta no dejando que se cierre y dándole con ella en la cara a Sayumi.

- Te mato. –le dice amenazante, con expresión sombría y chichón en la frente.

- ¿Mataras a quien viene a salvarte? –pregunta dolido.

- No. –Sayumi lo toma de las solapas, acercando su rostro amenazante al de él que se muestra acongojado. –matare al pendejo que me hizo el chichón en mi frente. –le dice sombría.

- Pero si se te ve mono, es un lindo adorno para el rostro. –Itachi le sonríe con inocencia. –anda, no seas amargada y arregla tus cosas que iras a una misión personal conmigo. –le dice rápidamente haciendo que el puño de ella se detenga a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Misión? –Itachi asintió. –¿contigo? –Itachi volvió a asentir y Sayumi lo suelta haciendo que caiga de pompas, para después ella mirar el cielo con profundo pesar y alzar sus manos. – ¿Por qué me odias Kami-sama? –pregunta dramática.

- Que cruel, si ir de misión conmigo es la gloria. No todas tienen oportunidad de pasar días a solas con este galán. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- ¿Hice algo malo en mi otra vida? ¿Acaso es pecado amar tanto los dulces? –pregunta más dramática hacia el cielo.

- Que cruel, y yo que de buena gente te seleccione. –Itachi hace un infantil puchero y Sayumi lo mira como si fuera un demonio que gusta de torturar almas inocentes como la de ella. –pero si no quieres ir y prefieres quedarte viendo como Naruto se da de arrumacos con Hinata adelante, quédate. –muy digno Itachi se pone de pie y le da la espalda.

- Espera. –lo llama seria y por estar él de espalda no vio la sonrisa triunfante que adorno su rostro. –iré. –sin más Sayumi da media vuelta para arreglar sus cosas.

- Diosito no cabe duda que me amas, no solo me hiciste tan apuesto e inteligente sino también toda un alma caritativa y bondadosa. –dice divertido, mirando el cielo.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encuentra entrenando en el patio de la casa de Kakashi, pero se queda estática cuando Sasuke aparece atrás de ella abrazándola.<p>

- Te encontré. –le dice provocativo en el oído.

- No estabas cuando desperté. –le dice con reproche, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –con una sonrisa coqueta adornando su rostro le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! –chilla indignada, llevando una mano a su oreja, ese condenado siempre atacando sus puntos débiles.

Sasuke muestra una sonrisa socarrona y la voltea para que quede de frente a él.

- Encontré esto. –Sasuke le muestra el diario que Sakura mira curiosa. –era el diario de tu madre. –Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- Sasuke tu…

- Pienso que podría venir alguna pista, pero quiero que lo leas tú al ser algo tan íntimo de tu madre. –Sasuke no la deja terminar, vio como la simple idea de donde él pudo estar para dar con ese diario cubrió por un momento de dolor los ojos de ella, y hará lo que sea por evitar eso o por lo menos no permitir que eso se muestre en sus ojos por mucho tiempo.

Sakura toma el diario el cual mira con seriedad y Sasuke no se pierde detalle de ella.

- ¿Lo leerás conmigo? –Sakura lo mira los ojos, mostrando la necesidad en ellos.

- Claro. –Sasuke le dedica una sonrisa que solo a ella le dedica, y Sakura le sonrío en respuesta.

* * *

><p>Sentado en el pasto, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol esta Sasuke que tiene sus manos en la cintura de Sakura que está sentada en medio de sus piernas, con su espalda recargada en el torso de él. El pelinegro tiene apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de ella para así leer juntos el diario.<p>

Algunas cosas les dieron pena ajena a ambos, y Sakura se medió traumo cuando supo que su madre se sentía atraída por Orochimaru a los doce, agradece que Dan haya conquistado a su madre, no se imagina como seria ella y su vida si su padre hubiera sido Orochimaru.

_…lo que comenzó como una misión fácil se convirtió en una difícil. Sé que no debí haber seguido a esos dos cuando escuchamos que cerca de ahí estaba la puerta del infierno de algunos aldeanos de la aldea donde era nuestra misión. Sabía que era muy mala idea, pero la curiosidad como a ellos me gano._

_Fue así como terminamos escapándonos en la noche de Sarutobi-sensei para ir a investigar en ese lugar a ver si es verdad que ahí se encuentra la puerta del infierno. Es tonto, lo sé, pero a veces uno se cree muy fuerte y nuestra absurda idea fue que quedaríamos como los más grandes cazadores que harían historia por haber cerrado esa dichosa puerta, impidiendo que así entren más demonios a este mundo._

_Hoy, después de que Sarutobi-sensei nos regañara y nos dijera que no solo hay una puerta que conecta el infierno a este mundo, además que no es la única forma que ellos entran aquí, los más poderosos tienen otra forma de hacerlo, así que patéticamente nuestra "proeza" hubiera sido absurda y nada histórica._

_En fin, el caso es que terminamos yendo a dicho lugar, no nos importó el frio, mucho menos que el bosque estuviera tapizado de nieve, nosotros, creyéndonos poderosos fuimos a nuestra absurda misión. Recordar lo patética que fui me hace sentirme la mocosa de doce años que soy, me han bajado de mi nube donde creía era una poderosa cazadora, siendo que apenas estoy en camino de ello._

_Cuando nos adentramos más al lugar una manada de varios demonios nos atacaron. Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo no las ingeniamos para matar a varios, no eran demonios muy fuertes y eran de lo más estúpidos, el problema es que eran varios y nosotros solo éramos tres mocosos jugando a ser grandes héroes._

_Cuando yo peleaba contra varios de ellos, termine resbalando, cayendo a un acantilado. Lo último que recuerdo de eso fue el grito horrorizado de mis dos compañeros._

_Cuando recupere la conciencia estaba sobre un bulto de nieve y hojas secas, imagino que eso evito mi muerte, aun así no evito que me fracturara algunas costillas y me hiciera muchos moretones, me dolía horrores el cuerpo y la cabeza ni se diga, sangre salía de una herida que me hice en ella._

_Use mi poder curativo para curarme a mí misma, aun así estaba débil, con frío y muy hambrienta. Pero no me iba a dejar morir en ese horrible lugar, menos por pendeja._

_Así que sacando fuerza de donde pudiera empecé a caminar, con la esperanza de encontrar a mis compañeros, sé que ellos me están buscando, los conozco y han de estar desesperados echándose la culpa entre ellos. Me enoje, esperaba que sus estúpidas discusiones no atrase que nos encontremos, también me preocupe, porque esperaba que esos demonios no los hayan herido de gravedad, no estaba ahí yo para curar sus heridas._

_No recuerdo cuanto estuve caminando, solo recuerdo que iba a ciegas, comenzaba a nevar, era de noche, no veía nada, pero entre más caminaba sentía el miedo calar en mis huesos sin razón aparente. Mi instinto de cazador me advertía peligro, podría sentir como me acercaba a una zona peligrosa y llena de maldad. Y eso no es todo, deje de sentir frio de pronto, un calor me invadió, como si estuviera cerca de una intensa fogata._

_Todo mi ser me gritaba dar media vuelta, pero de pronto mi cuerpo dejo de responder, me quede estática justo cuando de la nada estaba ya rodeada de muchos demonios, estos no eran iguales con los que pelee antes de caer por el acantilado, eran más poderosos, lo sentía y eran muchos más._

_Todos me miraban con perversión, hambre y sadismo. No necesitaba de mi instinto para saber que preferiría morir antes de saber lo que esos demonios planeaban hacer conmigo._

- Sigamos después. –habla de pronto Sasuke, mirando serio a la peli-rosa, la siente tensarse en sus brazos, percibe la preocupación y miedo en ella.

Sakura negó y aspiro un par de veces como si intentara tranquilizarse, se siente imponente por no haber estado ahí para ayudar a su madre, aunque sabe que era imposible, ella en ese tiempo ni existía.

- Sigamos, si hay una pista aquí quiero descubrirla ya. Entre más pasa el tiempo, mi madre más está sufriendo. –dice seria y decidida.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y regreso su vista a ese diario.

_Entonces mis ojos divisaron una potente llama salir de lo que parecía una cueva, el fuego me dio visibilidad. Entre las llamas se veía la silueta de un hombre que camino acercándose a donde yo me encontraba._

_Sentí mucho más miedo, ese demonio se sentía más poderoso. El hombre salió de entre las llamas, su ropa estaba quemada, rasgada, manchada de sangre, su cuerpo desprendía humo. Su cara, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban lleno de heridas muy graves. _

_El hombre alzo su rostro y sus ojos rojos se toparon con los míos, asustándome, su mirada da mucho más miedo que la de cualquier demonio que haya visto._

_Los demonios como si se hayan olvidado de mí se lanzaron hacia él, mostrándose más hambrientos. ¿Por qué lo atacan? ¿No es uno de los suyos?... esas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza, cuando observe con sorpresa como los demonios caían a los pies el hombre sin tocarlos, partidos por la mitad._

_Estaba sorprendida, incrédula y mucho más asustada, no lo vi mover ni un solo musculo, sigue en la misma posición, pero al ver como quedaron los demonios es más que obvio que se movió y los corto con la espada que sostiene con su mano derecha la cual le escurre sangre verdosa de esos demonios, fue tan rápido que parece que ni se movió._

_Entonces el demonio cayo de rodillas, después cayó de lleno al suelo quedando boca abajo, con su cara estampada en la nieve._

_No sabía qué hacer, acercarme o no, él no me ataco, pero probablemente no lo hizo porque yo no me acerque o porque esta tan débil y lastimado como para terminar conmigo._

_A veces no entiendo lo que pasa conmigo, sé que es peligroso y tengo miedo, aun así mi instinto de medico sobresale, veo alguien herido y no puedo evitar acercarme para intentar curarlo. Soy idiota y Kushina me lo dice frecuentemente._

_Ahí me tienes acercándome a ese demonio que tal vez me podría matar, pero al voltearlo note que estaba completamente inconsciente, es algo normal, después de todo tiene heridas mortales, un humano seguro ya estaría muerto, incluso tiene atravesado el estómago._

_Use mi poder para curar la herida más mortal y es la del estómago, entonces lo note, este no es un demonio del todo, pude sentir su aura y presencia, aunque débil se siente estando muy cerca, no se siente del todo demoniaca, tampoco del toda humana, aun así se siente un poco de esa presencia que desprendemos los cazadores, es raro._

_Mire atrás de mí y pude ver ese fuego, ¿podría ser esa la entrada al infierno? No lo supe en ese momento, pero ahora pensando con más claridad me doy cuenta que es lo más probable. ¿Qué demonios hacia este ser saliendo de ahí? ¿De ahí viene?... creo que jamás lo sabré._

_Sacando fuerzas de supervivencia me las ingenie para llevarme arrastrando a ese ser después de haber curado la herida en su estómago. Su espada desapareció al momento que se desmayó, imagino que al ser su arma echa con su propia energía se desvaneció nada más perdió la consciencia._

_Al fin la suerte me sonreía, después de un rato caminando, arrastrando a ese extraño ser llegue a donde esta una cueva, ahí nos refugiamos de la nevada, no del frio, al alejarme de ese lugar, el frio se volvió a sentir, de ese frio que cala hasta los huesos._

_Así que antes de seguir gastando energía sanando a ese ser del cual no sé si me matara nada más se despierte, me puse a buscar algo que pueda usar para prender fuego y nos de algo de calor. Y lo encontré, en la cueva había hojas secas, y afuera de la cueva había algunos árboles secos de los cuales les quite la corteza, cortándome los nudillos en el proceso, pero ya tenía para hacer fuego._

_Termine de curar sus heridas, me sorprendió ver lo rápido que se recupera, tal vez sea por esa parte demonio que hay en él. Mientras lo curaba lo mire mejor, no pareciera tener más de treinta años y no menos de veinte. Es muy apuesto, tiene una belleza que no se compara con nada que haya visto en este mundo y eso que esta golpeado y herido. Su cabello negro es largo, alborotado, pero lo hace ver muy apuesto. Es el hombre soñado de cualquier mujer, menos el mío, no me van los tipos como este, además es muy viejo para mí._

_El sueño termino venciéndome y cuando desperté él estaba despierto, sentado, con aspecto sombrío e intimidante. Solo me pregunto que si yo le puse los vendajes, le dije que sí, manteniendo mi semblante firme, no iba a mostrar el miedo que tenía y el muy desgraciado me dijo que solo por estúpida me perdona la vida._

_Es un pedante, sombrío, tétrico, da miedo, y tuve que soportarlo durando un par de días, soportar sentir su mirada, aun así estaba débil, no lo iba a dejar morir aunque fuera un puto bastardo, así que cuando salía a casar algún conejo le compartía la comida y el muy desgraciado la tomaba sin dar las gracias._

_De pronto el bastardo se puso de pie, y el muy rarito me dijo dándome la espalda: "Mas te vale conserves tu virginidad porque cuando seas mayor te convertiré en la madre de mis hijos… recuerda que perteneces a Madara, sino lo lamentaras", y se fue, sus palabras me dejaron choqueada, esta demente, pero lo bueno es que se fue, no quería volver a verlo en mi vida… un rato después llegaron Jiraiya, Orochimaru y sensei, me encontraron, se vieron muy aliviados y yo estaba igual, en especial porque ya no estaba ese tal Madara, no sé porque, presentía que los mataría nada más los viera, siento que solo me dejo viva porque lo salve o algo así._

Sakura y Sasuke tienen los ojos muy abiertos, la primera está temblando, Sasuke puso sus manos sobre las de ella, en un intento de trasmitirle valor, hacerla ver que él está y estará ahí para ella.

Sakura dejó caer el diario y Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida. Y ella se acurruco en sus brazos.

- ¿Crees que haya alguna pista en ese lugar? –pregunta Sakura después de un leve silencio.

- Podríamos ir a investigar, nada perdemos. Pero si es una puerta del infierno será peligroso. –Sasuke apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, sintiendo como se acurruca más con él.

- Lo sé. –susurra. –pero quiero saber si hay algo, es lo único que tenemos Sasuke. –Sakura voltea hacia él, mirándolo seria.

- Sabes que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas o desees. –Sasuke acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa, de forma suave, cálida y amorosa.

Ella le respondió el beso de la misma forma, sonrojada por sus palabras, sintiendo como su corazón palpita, no tiene duda, Sasuke la ama tanto como ella lo ama a él, se lo ha demostrado y cada que dice esa clase de cosas se lo deja ver en su mirada, en sus besos y en sus caricias.

* * *

><p>Fue una misión sencilla, solo escoltar a un feudal a la aldea vecina. Ya es de noche y Kakashi va de regreso a la aldea a una velocidad tranquila. Se siente contrariado, por una parte quiere regresar a casa y tomar a Dania, hacerle el amor, es el único momento donde la siente suya, pero por otro lado no quiere regresar, esa actitud que toma, negándose a lo que siente, odiando lo que es, odiando lo que siente, no le gusta y hasta llega a hartarlo.<p>

En vez de saltar a la siguiente rama, salto hacia el suelo, donde cayó de pie con expresión seria. Los siente, de pronto atrás de él, muy cerca han aparecido varios demonios nivel "A".

- _Tks… siento más de cincuenta. No sabía que habría tantos cerca de la aldea, nunca ha habido tantos cerca de la aldea y presiento que me han estado esperando. –_Kakashi hizo aparecer su tridente, no sabré si podrá contra todos, pero les dará pelea.

Unos ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad entre las ramas que están en un árbol a un par de metros de Kakashi justo cuando todos los demonios se lanzaron hacia el peli-plata.

* * *

><p>Recostada en la cama esta Dania leyendo uno de los libros pervertidos de Kakashi. Viste solo una playera y bóxer de él. Después de todo no tiene ropa y no quiso salir a comprarla cuando Kakashi se lo ofreció, de hecho no ha querido salir de la habitación desde que salió del hospital. Le gusta estar ahí, huele tanto a sexo y a él, aunque odie admitirlo.<p>

Cada dos por tres dirige su mirada a la puerta, como si ansiara ver a alguien entrar y eso hace que aumente su mal humor. Pero de pronto y de la nada comenzó a sentirse incomoda, impaciente, extraña, ansiosa y él está más en su cabeza.

Comenzó a sofocarse y se puso de pie rápidamente yendo hacia la ventana, necesita aire, pero nada más apoya sus manos en el marco de la ventana se sobresaltó cuando Velkan apareció frente a ella, levitando, con sus alas en todo su esplendor, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia su pecho y emprendió vuelo.

Dania frunció el ceño, pero no se removió para que intente soltarla, es inútil, es mucho más débil que él, es como si una hormiga peleara contra un humano.

- ¿Planeas secuestrarme? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Planeo dejarte morir con él. –le dice inexpresivo y sin mirarla.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. Apenas iba a preguntar de lo que habla cuando él aterrizo de pie sobre una rama. El sonido de aire y piel ser cortada la invadió al igual que el olor a sangre. Se separa de Velkan y voltea viendo como Kakashi está peleando con varios demonios, demonios fuertes, hay cenizas de varios demonios muertos con su arma de cazador, aun así sigue habiendo muchos, y él está cansado y herido.

- Ha matado veinte pero aún le quedan cincuenta. No lo conseguirá.

- ¿Tú los trajiste? –pregunta furiosa, sintiendo miedo.

- Si. Les ordene matarlo.

Lo vio caer de rodillas cansado, sin pensarlo se soltó del agarre y salto, antes ella pudo haber caído de pie con agilidad y elegancia, ahora solo cayo, su tobillo se torció y la hizo caer de rodillas, lo olvidaba; ya no sabe cómo saltar o más bien ya no tiene la agilidad. El dolor es algo que no le gusta en su nuevo cuerpo, pero lo ignoro, corrió hacia donde esta él.

* * *

><p>Esos cabrones no lo van a matar sin que él se lleve a varios consigo en el proceso, no importa lo cansado que este, la mucha energía que ha gastado, puede matar otros diez más. Solo se dejó caer de rodillas para que ellos piensen que está tan cansado que ya no puede pelear, entonces ellos se acerquen y así ahorrar energía.<p>

Parpadea sorprendido cuando ella apareció frente a él dándole la espalda… ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Cómo salió de la aldea? La vio alzar su mano y lanzar energía de ella, es tan poco, ella no tiene suficiente poder espiritual, es tan débil como un niño de doce años y esos demonios son clase "A". Sintió terror, ella está ahí, ella puede salir lastimada, la pueden matar.

Dania ensancha los ojos, su energía ni un rasguño le hizo siendo que antes con solo alzar su mano los quemaba, esos demonios eran como cucarachas para ella. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero entonces un brazo la tomo de la cintura y la movió, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que Kakashi la abrazo con un brazo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo a la vez que con su otra mano mata al demonio que la iba a atacar.

- Decides salir de la cama solo para ponerte en peligro… ¿aun sigues queriendo morir? –Kakashi no la miro, pero suena enojado.

- ¡No estoy aquí por gusto! –exclama enojada, le dolió que le hablara así cuando ella solo se preocupó y se siente patética.

- Deja de moverte, te mataran si te alejas de mí. –le dice con fastidio, apretando más el agarra, atrayéndola mas a él, morir antes de que ella llegara lo hizo resignarse, lo haría con gusto si mataba a varios de esos cabrones, ahora que esta ella ahí no puede permitirse ese lujo, no puede permitir que la hieran.

Dania gruño, pero dejo de removerse, no debe distraerlo o eso sería algo faltal en ese momento. Kakashi no la suelta, pelea solo con una mano, los hace cenizas con su tridente sin soltarla, nadie la va a tocar, pero es muy difícil pelear así.

Uno lo ataco por la espalda, lazando su energía demoniaca que lo quemo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Kakashi! –exclama preocupada, pero este no le respondió, solo la abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo, no dejando que lo mire a la vez que atraviesa con su tridente generando rayos cuando por delante otro lo ataco, destruyéndolo.

Kakashi ensancho su ojo cuando por atrás lo atravesó energía demoniaca en forma de un báculo, justo cerca del corazón, si hubiera sido en el corazón ya lo hubiera matado, pero su vista se nuble, no puede perder la conciencia, no debe hacerlo, debe protegerla.

Dania sintió como el agarre se afloja, sintió como su energía espiritual se redujo mucho.

- ¿Kakashi? –alza su rostro para mirar el de él que le sonríe cansado.

- Necesito que huyas Dania, yo los distraeré.

- No huiré. –le dice seria.

- No es momento para tus berrinches, ¿sabes? Estamos en peligro. –le dice cansado. –¡Mierda! –exclama no dejándola responder, tirándose al suelo, encima de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo justo cuando dos demonios lanzaron energía hacia ellos, ambos poderes se impactaron en su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder la conciencia.

- ¿Kakashi? –Dania tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mas él no se mueve ni responde. –_ya no importa si muero o no, si soy humano o no, yo solo no quiero perderlo. Es estúpido lamentarme por algo que ya no soy y ya no seré, todo es estúpido si él no está conmigo. –_Dania tiene la mirada perdida, no se da cuenta que lagrimas están saliendo de sus ojos por primera vez, lo va a perder, ahí, por culpa de Velkan, y ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, para salvarlo, ya no puede, y solo desaprovecho tiempo con estupideces por no aceptar lo que es ahora, lo que él le ofrecía, quiere regresar el tiempo, disfrutar lo que él le estaba ofreciendo y disfrutarlo, no importa si es humana, solo importa disfrutar lo que él le daba.

Oye como chasquean la lengua y fuego negro va quemando uno a uno los demonios que estaban por matarlos, calcinándolos. Al siguiente segundo esta Velkan de cuclillas alado de ella, limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Es asqueroso verte así… mucho. –dice berrinchudo.

- Sálvalo. –le suplica y Velkan hace mueca de asco.

- Dania deja de destruir la imagen que tengo de ti. –le dice con reproche.

- Te daré lo que quieras.

Velkan toma del cabello a Kakashi y lo lanza a un lado quitándolo encima de Dania que preocupada esta por levantarse y ver si está vivo, pero Velkan la toma del brazo y la jala sentándola en sus piernas.

- ¡Suel…!

- Aún vive. –la corta en un tono juguetón.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta furiosa.

- Esa mirada es la que más me gusta de las que tienes, las lágrimas la cagan, pero peor es nada. –dice resignado y Dania lleva sus manos sorprendida a sus mejillas notando que es verdad, está llorando, eso la sorprendió y enojo más. –Me fui, pero no dejaba de recordar a mi linda hermanita pidiéndome sexo. –dice melancólico.

- Yo jamás te lo pedí. –responde sombría y entre dientes, maravillándolo, le gusta verle esa expresión.

- Recordé como me seguías como pollito.

- Jamás hice eso.

- Como cumplías todas mis fantasías.

- Me obligabas.

- Como me rogabas cumplir mis más morbosas y sucias fantasías.

- Te equivocaste de demonio, jamás rogué por eso. –Dania se ve cada vez más sombría y él más emocionado.

- En fin, recordé todo lo que hacía contigo, no podía dejar que murieras de forma tan patética. –dice resignado y Dania no lo soporta, ese idiota habla y no la ayuda, si sigue así Kakashi morirá. –demonio no, sigues teniendo tu físico y alma. Así que regrese, me puse a investigar… Gabriel está obsesionado contigo, ese hibrido está obsesionado con la madre de esa mocosa que está cerca de ti, uno de los hombres del hibrido parece que se ha obsesionado con la mocosa. Estas rodeada de peligros, sin contar que cuando Damián se entere de lo que paso contigo vendrá por ti, y no puedo permitir que te maten de forma tan patética, así que vine aquí para entrenarte, hacerte al menos un poco más fuerte para que por lo menos no mueras de forma tan patética, eso no se merece mi Dania, aclaro que hablo de la Dania demonio, no de la asquerosa humana en la que te has convertido…

- Al grano. –Dania afila su mirada.

- Verte con esa mirada me prende. –dice pervertido.

- ¿Quieres sexo? Hare lo que sea a cambio ayúdalo. –ordena sombría.

- No, no me interesa follarme una humana. –dice haciendo mueca de asco. –por muy hermosa que seas, por muy que sigas teniendo el físico de mi Dania demonio no lo hare. –le dice indignado, como si la idea fuera asquerosa haciéndola enojar más. –a cambio de salvarle la vida quiero que entrenes y te hagas fuerte, no solo eso, te dejare vivir esa asquerosa vida de humana, tómalo como un regalo por tu cumpleaños pasado, claro que tu cumpleaños de demonio, no de humano. –aclara infantil. –lo que en verdad quiero es tu alma, esa alma que perteneció a mi Dania.

- ¿Quieres un contrato? –pregunta con fastidio.

- No, no habrá contrato, solo será de palabra. No intervendré en tu destino, morirás cuando tengas que morir y yo no meteré mano para evitarlo, a cambio cuando mueras me darás tu alma, será mía, hare con ella lo que desee.

- Si no hay contrato sabes…

- Lo habrá, en tus últimos segundos de vida se hará el contrato, donde tú me darás tu alma. No habrá marcha atrás, será mía y ese espantapájaros vivirá. –dice apuntando con desprecio hacia Kakashi.

- Bien, es un trato. –Dania lo mira seria y segura.

Velkan sonrío satisfecho y le da un beso de pico en los labios.

- Con esto esta sellado. Ahora… —Velkan se pone de pie pero como Dania estaba en sus piernas esta cayo de pompas al suelo, pero a él le valió, se puso en cuclillas al costado de Kakashi.

- ¿Le darás tu sangre? –pregunta curiosa.

- No soy tan idiota como tu pequeña Dania, aunque atribuyo ese desliz a tu corta edad e inmadurez. –dice como un padre hablándole a su hija y Dania lo fulmina con la mirada. –mi sangre es demasiado preciada como para dársela a un asqueroso humano en especial para dársela a él. –dice al momento que saca de entre sus ropas un frasco con liquido transparente. –le daré lágrimas de fénix. Ya sabes, lo curan todo, aunque estés moribundo. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Dania ensancho los ojos, conseguirlas es muy difícil, incluso para ella cuando era demonio. No sabe cómo ese desgraciado las tiene, aunque seguro las consiguió robándoselas a alguien o matándolo para quitárselas.

* * *

><p>Kakashi comienza a abrir los ojos, siente como si hubiera dormido como en años no lo hace, se siente tan descansado y fresco. Entonces se da cuenta que está en su habitación, en su cama, recuerda lo que paso y se sienta de golpe, cuando siente unos brazos rodearlo.<p>

- Despertaste. –ronronea Dania sobre sus labios. –esa cosa es efectiva, solo estuviste inconsciente por un par de horas y sanaste completamente. –no le importa ya, solo quiere disfrutarlo, sin importar que sea humana, el miedo a perderlo la hizo querer solo tenerlo.

Cuando lo trajo ahí con ayuda de Velkan le quito la ropa sucia y la máscara. Kakashi alza una ceja extrañado, ella no se porta así, ni como demonio menos como humana, como demonio era provocativa pero jamás melosa como lo está siendo ahorita.

- ¿Qué paso? –Kakashi la mira serio, no se cree que ella sola los haya vencido, menos que este tan fresco con solo dos horas inconsciente, sabe el daño que sufrió.

- No importa. –Dania le lame los labios con sensualidad, provocándolo mientras sus manos le acarician la nuca.

- Si importa, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos rodeados de demonios y casi nos matan, tú con tus berrinches, y en especial ahora andas rara. –informa aun serio, tratando de mantener el control aunque es difícil si ella le lame los labios como un gatito y ahora le acaricia el torso desnudo.

- Velkan los mato y te dio lágrimas de fénix. –le responde indiferente, para después morderle la barbilla suavemente de forma provocativa, bajando más sus manos.

- ¿Velkan? ¿Qué hacía ahí ese pendejo? –Kakashi frunce el ceño, e intenta no gruñir cuando las traviesas manos de ella le acarician el estómago, ya es más difícil mantener el control y de no ser porque necesita saber lo que paso ya se la estaría follando, tenía mucho que ella no lo acariciaba por iniciativa propia, y así.

- No lo sé, jamás lo he comprendido y no lo comprenderé. –le dice sin mucho interés, estando más ocupada en darle besos en el cuello y Kakashi no pudo evitar gruñir e incluso inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso, ya se está poniendo duro, necesita aclarar todo antes de que pierda completamente el control.

- ¿Y nos ayudó porque si? ¿Qué le diste a cambio? Sé que no haría nada sin algo a cambio.

- No le di nada, solo me ayudo…

- No te creo. –Kakashi la separa de él y la mira furioso. – ¿te lo follaste?

- No. –Dania le sonríe coqueta, tenía mucho sin ver esa sonrisa.

- ¿Esperas que crea que lo hizo sin nada a cambio? No soy idiota. –Kakashi está más enojado, si ella lo hizo sin importar que sea para salvarlo…

- Lo hizo como pago a un favor que me debía. –Dania se relame los labios, provocándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta ronco, no sabe si creerle, pero ya no lo soporta, ella sigue provocándolo, coqueteándole, siendo más ella y a la vez no. No la entiende, jamás lo hará, tal vez por eso se enamoró de ella.

- Me he resignado a ser lo que soy. Solo quiero tenerte. –Kakashi gruñe ronco cuando ella tomo su semi flácido pene en sus manos. Esta sorprendido, no se espere eso.

- ¿Qué te hizo…?

- Miedo a perderte. –responde frunciendo el ceño, no le gusta decirle eso, pero él siempre supo lo que sentía, por más que se lo negara él sabía lo que ella sentía hacia él, no por nada es humana ahora.

Kakashi está excitado y sorprendido a la vez emocionado, tal parece que al fin dejara de ser una guerra el estar juntos, al fin dejara de ser exasperante y aceptara lo que tienen, lo que sienten y no tendrá que casi obligarla a follar.

- Cógeme Kakashi, duro y fuerte como nos gusta. –pide con sensualidad, mejor desviando el tema, sabe cómo hacerlo, cuál es su debilidad.

No se va a hacer más del rogar, menos cuando ella se lo pide así, por lo que estampo sus labios con los de ella, encerrando sus gruñidos al sentir como ella lo masturba y le responde ese beso libidinoso y apasionado, donde sus lenguas pelean.

**Continuará**

**bueno, tal parece que al fin esta ex-demonio dejara de andar de emo XD si, velkan regreso, asi ya no se ve tan fuerte la desventaja que tenian los malotes jajajajja aunke kien sabe si les ayude, pero bueeee...**

**ya sabemos como tsunade conocio a madara, fue desde el punto de vista de ella, ya veremos porke madara se obsesiono con ella :P**

**spero pronto encuentren a la rubia mas chichona y borracha que conozco jajajajaja**

**ya despues de una eternidad al fin actualice, disculpen la demora**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	31. ¿Sin pistas?

**¿Sin pistas?**

Adentrándose en una cueva se va a Sakura y Sasuke. Ambos van con ropa muy abrigada, y fuera de la cueva se ve como la nieve adorna todo el bosque. Cada uno sostiene en su mano derecha una antorcha en alto, con la que alumbran el camino.

- ¿Crees que esta sea la cueva de la que hablaba oka-san en su diario? –Sakura mira de reojo a Sasuke, que está analizando la cueva.

- Posiblemente. Así que la supuesta puerta al infierno debe estar cerca. –Sasuke frunce el ceño. –Sino es la cueva igual no estamos lejos de esa puerta, se siente mucha maldad y nos hemos topado con muchos demonios. –Sakura asintió.

- Es de noche, lo mejor es que descansemos aquí. La oscuridad les da ventaja a ellos y hay mucha neblina.

- Haré una fogata. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente.

- Yo acomodare las bolsas de dormir, aunque no creo que podremos dormir estando aquí. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Podrías dormir tú, yo haré guardia.

- Harás la primera guardia, también necesitas descansar. –le dice firme y Sasuke roda los ojos.

* * *

><p>En una cueva llena de huesos y cráneos se ven varias cenizas de lo que fueron algunos demonios de clase "C". Sayumi está de pie clavándole una de sus espadas en el estómago a un demonio clase "C" el cual se convirtió en cenizas teniendo una mueca de dolor antes de consumirse por completo.<p>

Más adelante esta Itachi sosteniendo de las solapas a un muy golpeado y herido demonio de clase ""B", lo mira amenazante, teniendo sus ojos rojos que lo hacen ver demoníaco.

- Vamos demonio, habla. –ordena entre dientes, acercando su rostro al del intimidado demonio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no sé, no conozco a ningún Madara! –exclama aterrado.

- Tks. –Itachi encaja su mano en el estómago del demonio, envolviéndola de energía espiritual cuando la mano estuvo dentro, convirtiendo en cenizas al demonio.

- Un mes cazando guaridas de demonios y nada. –le dice con fastidio Sayumi a la vez que Itachi voltea hacia ella. – ¿no crees que vamos por camino incorrecto?

- ¿Ya te aburriste? Si es divertido cazarlos. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sayumi roda los ojos.

- Ni siquiera los demonios "A" saben nada.

- No nos hemos topado con muchos, si acaso unos dos. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –tal vez si encontramos más…

- He estado pensando… —Sayumi frunce el ceño. –tal vez los únicos que podrían saber algo son esos demonios que son más poderosos que el rango "S"… no sé, tengo el presentimiento que ese tal Madara no es hijo de un demonio cualquiera, es muy fuerte, tal vez es hijo de uno de esos demonios.

Itachi se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró, él también sospechaba eso, pero mantenía la esperanza de que algún demonio inferior supiera algo.

- Si ese fuera el caso, sería difícil encontrar a uno y mucho más difícil sacarle información. Esos demonios tienen un poder fuera de nuestras ligas, recuerda a Dania cuando era demonio y estoy seguro que no vimos ni la mitad de su poder. Ahí tienes a su hermano, ni siquiera pudimos tocarle un pelo cuando nos atacó. –Itachi se muestra serio y Sayumi frunce más el ceño.

- Tal vez algún demonio inferior sepa algo, pero será difícil dar con alguno que lo sepa. –comenta suspirando con pesadez, es la única solución donde no mueran en el proceso y sin obtener nada.

- _Si los demonio "A" que encuentre no sabe nada tal vez tenga que recurrir a invocar un demonio "S"… no me gusta meterme a terreno desconocido, no se siquiera si pueda matar a un demonio "S", pero sino quedan alternativas tendré que correr el riesgo. –_Itachi frunce su ceño, mostrándose pensativo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado frente al fuego, el cual mira de forma distraída, y aunque no parezca que esta alerta, lo está, cada musculo de su cuerpo esta tenso, el ambiente de ese lugar es terrorífico, está seguro que no podrá bajar la guardia estando ahí, siente demonios cerca y una atmosfera sombría.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mirando de reojo hacia atrás cuando Sakura hincada atrás de él lo rodeo con sus brazos.

- No puedo dormir en este lugar, es repugnante. No sé cómo oka-san soporto estar dos días aquí. –comenta con fastidio, comenzando a repartir besos en el cuello de él y Sasuke lo inclino dándole más acceso.

Una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro del pelinegro al saber las intensiones de su peli-rosa, adora cuando es ella quien toma la iniciativa.

- Ven acá. –Sasuke la toma de uno de sus brazos y la sienta sobre sus piernas, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella. –perdamos el tiempo en otra cosa. –sus manos suben con suavidad por debajo de la blusa mientras Sakura sonriendo satisfecha une sus labios con los de él en un fogoso beso.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sudado, sonrojado y agitado está de pie completamente desnudo, mueve sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, penetrando con salvajismo la boca de Dania que esta de rodillas frente a él también desnuda, sus ojos lagrimean a causa de que el peli-plata le mete el pene hasta la garganta, pero le gusta, por eso mueve su lengua, saboreando ese pedazo de carne que adorna.<p>

* * *

><p>De rodillas sobre el suelo de la cueva esta Sakura a un costado del fuego, completamente desnuda, sonrojada, agitada, con labios y ojos entreabiertos, sin contenerse los gemidos que salen de sus labios mientras Sasuke esta atrás de ella de rodillas penetrándola con profundidad y rapidez, tomándola de las caderas para impulsarse, son tan duras sus penetraciones que los senos de la peli-rosa se mueven conforme le da las estocadas.<p>

Sasuke se inclina, haciendo que su rostro quede alado del de ella, que oiga más de cerca su acelerada respiración, está igual de sonrojado y sudoroso que ella. No solo el fuego les da calor, sino que están muy acalorados y el ejercicio que están haciendo ayuda mucho.

- Eres deliciosa Sakura. –susurra ronco en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido más fuerte, adora que haga eso mientras la está penetrando, adora oírlo hablar con esa voz ronca y agitada, llena de deseo.

- ¡Sasuke! –gime al sentirlo entrar más hondo en ella.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, acostada boca abajo en la cama esta Dania, pareciendo muerta y lo está, pero del cansancio, no solo soporta los entrenamientos de Velkan en el día sino que en la noche Kakashi la hace hacer otra clase de ejercicio hasta que ella cae inconsciente del cansancio, y está segura que si el peli-plata sigue caliente se la coge valiéndole madre que ella este en el mundo de la inconsciencia.<p>

La pobre tiene el cabello tan alborotado que parece un nido de pájaros, solo una sábana le tapa las caderas, aun así se ve su cuerpo lleno de chupetones, tiene ojeras y sus ojos están rojos, no importa cuánto duerma, despierte muy cansada.

- _Antes ni necesitaba dormir y esto que ahora me deja más muerta que viva, antes no me cansaba ni un poquito, de hecho no conocía lo que es estar cansada… me duele el cuerpo, el coño, el culo, la garganta y los senos. Kakashi me deja más adolorida que los entrenamientos de Velkan y eso ya es mucho decir. –_Dania mira rencorosa a Kakashi que está más fresco que una lechuga saliendo del baño con una toalla rodeándole las caderas, recién bañado y con expresión de completa satisfacción. – ¡te odio desgraciado! ¡No me creo que siempre te levantes así cuando en las noches me coges hasta que caigo inconsciente y sé que me sigues cogiendo cuando estoy inconsciente, no eres humano! –le grita rencorosa.

- Soy cien por ciento humano. –Kakashi le guiña un ojo, mostrando burla. –Pero yo tengo condición…

- ¡No mientas, ningún humano normal soportaría tu ritmo!

- Bueno… tenía un ritmo un poco fuera de lo normal antes de conocerte, pero cuando te conocí, siendo tu un demonio que no se cansaba y exigía mucho, me dejabas seco como una pasa, pero termine adaptándome a ese ritmo… es la ventaja de ser humano, uno se acostumbra a todo y así como yo me acostumbre a tu ritmo ahora tú te acostumbraras al mío… Me encargare de ello, y lo hago poco a poco, sé que no tienes condición así que solo te exijo la mitad de lo que quiero, ya después iremos aumentando poco a poco la intensidad y tiempo, mi cuerpo pide a lo que lo tenías acostumbrado.–Kakashi le sonríe amigable, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y Dania lo miro asustada.

- Moriré pronto. –Dania entierra su cara en las sabanas, se arrepiente que cuando era demonio haya convertido a ese humano en el amante perfecto para un demonio, ahora el maldito tiene resistencia de demonio en el sexo y es tan violento como uno. –_jodido cuerpo que no aguanta nada. –_enserio que quiere llorar y mucho, no se quiere levantar pero sabe que en cualquier momento llegara Velkan a obligarla a entrenar. – ¿Qué haces? –Dania lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro con expresión sombría.

El condenado le quito la sabana y la tomo de las caderas alzándoselas, para después comenzar a acariciarle el clítoris, por lo que se contiene para no gemir.

- Entrenándote. Ya llego el momento de que te acostumbres a mi sexo mañanero. –comenta despreocupado.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Déjame descansar, anoche me cogiste duro por el culo, coño y boca, me duelen!

- Haré que se pase el dolor. –esa sonrisa adorno su rostro, esa sonrisa que la pelinegra ya le tiene miedo, entonces mira a la entrepierna de él y más asustada ve como ya está erecto, joder, esta tan duro que alza la toalla formando una carpa.

- Hijo de puta. –susurra rencorosa, escondiendo su cara en las sabanas cuando él ahora le está lamiendo el coño, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione y se ponga más húmeda.

* * *

><p>Han dado con ella, están a solo cinco metros, pero no pueden acercarse y presienten que no podrán hacerlo, Tsunade tenía razón, el fuego desprende un calor insoportable, y no solo por eso no pueden acercarse sino porque aparecen demonio tras demonio que los atacan, son muchos, y ambos están peleando, no son de los más fuertes, pero ante la cantidad comienzan a cansarse.<p>

Sakura y Sasuke están espalda con espalda, matando a esos demonios, y a sus pies hay cenizas de ellos.

- _No sé cómo oka-san con tan solo doce años sobrevivió a esto… tengo el presentimiento que si no fuera por Madara habría muerto. –_Sakura frunce el ceño, no le gusta la situación, menos sus suposiciones.

- Ya estamos aquí Sakura… ¿qué esperas conseguir? –Sasuke la mira de reojo sin dejar de destruir demonios. –Tía Tsunade no está aquí, y no hay nada que este relacionado con Madara, solo demonios ""C" y "D"… dímelo, dime lo que quieres y ayudare.

Sakura frunció el ceño, Sasuke tiene razón, ni una pista, solo lo está arriesgando, están ahí, cerca de una puerta que los puede conectar al inframundo, es muy peligroso, tienen suerte de que solo haya demonios de clase baja en la salida. Tenía la esperanza que ahí hubiera algo que uniera a Madara con el lugar, que por algo haya salido de ahí, que encontraría algo que lo relacione a él, pero solo hay demonios y más demonios que por la sangre de ellos, en especial la de ella los demonios salen queriendo beber de su sangre y comer de su carne.

- No hay nada aquí para nosotros Sasuke. –Sakura lo mira mostrando arrepentimiento. –Lo siento, solo hice que perdieras tu tiempo. Vámonos. –Sasuke niega.

- No fue una pérdida de tiempo, no para mí. Estoy contigo y ayude a que estés segura que aquí no hay nada, era mejor saberlo que quedarnos con la duda.

Sakura le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, para después seguir terminando con los demonios que los atacan, así crear una pequeña abertura e irse de ahí, antes de que se compliquen las cosas. Y Sasuke la imito.

* * *

><p>Dania nuevamente esta desparramada boca abajo en la cama, y ahora sí parece muerta, incluso se ve como su alma se quiere salir del cuerpo.<p>

Kakashi de lo más fresco se está vistiendo, termino de hacerlo y se colocó la máscara.

- Iré a ver que hay para desayunar. –le dice meloso, aunque sus ojos suenan a burla.

Dania sacando un gemido que más bien parece gemidos de zombi alzo su mano, agitándola, como diciéndole que solo se largue.

- _No mentí del todo… pero también es parte de tu castigo por pedirle a él que te entrene y no a mí. –_con un brillo tétrico en los ojos Kakashi sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Velkan está en la cocina, sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro pornográfico. Kakashi entro a la cocina e hizo mueca de desagrado, pero lo ignoro y siguió su camino hasta el refrigerador.<p>

- Los humanos son ingeniosos para relatar el sexo aunque siento que les falta. –comenta de forma sabionda.

Kakashi lo ignoro y saco del refrigerador mermelada y se encamino hacia donde está el pan para tostar un poco.

- Oye… no es que me importe mucho, pero si le sigues exigiendo mucho al débil cuerpo de Dania terminara colapsando en mis entrenamientos y no me gusta perder el tiempo, la quiero fresca para entrenar. –le dice mirándolo de reojo. –ahora es humana, me sorprende el ritmo que tienes, no es de un humano normal, pero ella no tiene esa resistencia ahora.

- Lárgate de aquí, así ya no pierdes tu tiempo. –le contesta despreocupado y sin mirarlo, no viendo la sonrisa divertida que adorna el rostro de Velkan.

- Ya me imaginaba porque lo hacías. –ahora Kakashi si lo miro de reojo, notando esa jodida expresión de todo lo sé qué le caga los cojones. –planeas agotarla con sexo para que ya no entrene conmigo… lo lamento humano, no dejare de entrenarla, no quiero que muera de forma tan patética, quiero que dé lucha por lo menos.

- No necesita de ti para eso.

- ¿De ti si? –Velkan lo mira con más burla. –por favor humano, tu no la puedes proteger, mucho menos puedes darle poder para que al menos se defienda de él. Los dos morirán, pero no quiero que ella lo haga sin por lo menos pelear como la guerrea que es, como mi hermana que fue.

- Yo puedo protegerla y puedo hacerla fuerte, así que solo lárgate. Estorbas. –Kakashi se muestra más fastidiado, a Dania la soportaba cuando era demonio pero a este no lo soporta ni un poco.

- Por favor, no estas al nivel de ese híbrido, mucho menos al de Gabriel, en dado caso que consigas hacerte más fuerte para protegerla de ellos y mates al híbrido, aún queda Gabriel, sin contar que también quedan ellos, aún queda él. –Velkan le habla serio como muy pocas veces lo hace. –de hecho a mí no me preocupa el híbrido, es un enemigo que ustedes los humanos tendrían posibilidad de matar, pero Gabriel es otro cuento, está por muy fuera de su nivel. –Kakashi frunció el ceño. –Te diré algo humano y solo porque quiero que pongas los pies en la realidad y te des cuenta del terrible error que Dania cometió al fijarse en ti, del que tu cometiste en fijarte en ella, del que ambos cometieron al enamorarse y permitir que ella se haga humana. –Kakashi le mantiene la mirada, desea oír eso, desea saber de qué habla. –podrás sobrevivir al híbrido, si tienes suerte hasta de Gabriel, no porque piense que pueden matarlo, sino porque al ser humanos cuentan con ayuda divina y Gabriel al ser ángel y un traidor de su señor podría salir perdiendo en el juego que se metió, eso solo si tienen suerte. De quien en verdad debes preocuparte son de mis hermanos, de él en especial. Mis hermanos no aceptaran que uno de los nuestros haya sucumbido ante el amor, es una deshonra que uno de los nuestros sea humano por caer en ese sentimiento llamado amor. Ellos cuando lo sepan querrán la cabeza de Dania, y la tuya solo para torturarla. Pero de quien más debes temer es de Damián, le has quitado algo que siempre le ha pertenecido y créeme que preferirán estar muertos antes de que él lo sepa. –Kakashi frunció más el ceño. –en el momento que Dania se convirtió en humana tu destino y el de ella está marcado, tienes suerte si es solo la muerte lo que les espera, pero dudo que alguien como Damián se conforme solo con eso.

- ¿Ese Damián es algo de Dania aparte de ser su hermano? –Kakashi lo mira serio y Velkan suelta una risa macabra y melodiosa.

- Si preguntas si la ama, no seas absurdo, Damián no sentiría ese sentimiento por nada y por nadie. Todos mis hermanos son hombres, Dania fue la única mujer y fue un regalo que nuestro señor le hizo a Damián porque él se lo pidió. Le has quitado algo suyo…

- Ella no es un objeto.

- Ella fue, es y será de Damián, él hará con ella lo que quiere.

- Tengo entendido que tu tuviste algo con Dania, ¿cómo es que Damián no te hizo nada? –Kakashi lo mira con frialdad y Velkan vuelve a reír de forma macabra.

- Sigues sin entenderlo, las veces que yo tuve a Dania fue teniendo el permisión de Damián, de hecho él me ordeno entrenarla en lo que mejor se hacer y no hablo de pelear. –una sonrisa perversa adorna su rostro, disfruta lo que sus palabras causan en Kakashi. –incluso muchas veces Damián observaba, Damián se unía… quita esa cara humano, nuestro mundo no es como el suyo. En vez de torturarte con pendejadas de lo que fue Dania antes de ti preocúpate porque Damián se tarde en enterarse de lo que paso, agradece que ahorita no está al pendiente de Dania porque está en algo más importante, rézale a tu señor para que se tarde más en enterarse y vivas una patética vida de humano con ella.

No sabe porque, pero siente que no exagera, puede percibir el respeto que tiene al hablar de Damián, para que ese demonio respete a alguien es porque en verdad es más poderoso que él.

* * *

><p>- Estaba pensando…<p>

Sakura voltea a ver a Sasuke, ambos caminan por el nevado bosque, al fin se libraron de los demonios, y han conseguido que dejen de seguirlos.

- … pensaba en que Dania siempre sabía dónde buscar, siempre sabia las respuestas nada más le ordenabas obtenerlas. –Sakura frunce el ceño, en eso tiene razón, está segura que si seguiría el contrato y ella le hubiera ordenado dar con su madre ya tendrían algo. –esa vez que te secuestraron… —Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, no le gusta recordar eso, aunque es inevitable. –ella no tenía idea de donde te llevaron, se fue y regreso ya sabiéndolo. Es raro, por muy demonio que sea es sorprendente saber que encuentra lo que quiere en solo un rato de investigarlo, lo que me hizo pensar que probablemente ella sepa a donde ir para encontrar las respuestas que queremos.

- Si es así dudo que nos lo quiera decir. –Sakura frunce el ceño, eso también lo había pensando ella, pero no lo había sugerido porque sabe que no le sacara nada menos si es para ayudarla y no quiere que Sasuke entre a la mente de Dania, no quiere que él vea lo que fue un demonio, es peligroso entrar en la mente de alguien que fue demonio, de alguien que vivió en el infierno.

- A nosotros no, pero tal vez a Kakashi sí. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida. –no perdemos nada con intentarlo. –Sakura sonrío de la misma forma que él, es una buena idea.

* * *

><p>Dania se ha duchado, se colocó una playera de Kakashi y un pantalón ceñido color negro, no le importo secarse el cabello, nada más se vistió y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, esta tan cansada, no quiere ir a entrenar, por ella no se para de la cama pero si no se duchaba y vestía si Kakashi la ve seguro se la folla de nuevo y su cuerpo está muy adolorido, no hay lugar que no le duela.<p>

La puerta se abre y ella rápidamente se sienta y se pone a la defensiva, es Kakashi, no debe ceder nuevamente.

Kakashi al ver su reacción se contuvo para no soltar la carcajada, y haciéndose como que no lo noto cierra la puerta con el pie, se acerca a ella con una bandeja con el desayuno, son solo pan tostado, mermelada y jugo, pero es comida y les dará fuerzas.

- ¿A que soy genial?, te traje el desayuno a la cama sabiendo lo cansada que estas. –le dice sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? –pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, tomando una tostada y devorándola, muere de hambre.

- De Velkan, te entrena mucho. –le dice despreocupado y Dania entrecierra más los ojos.

- No solo él es el culpable. –le dice con reproche.

- Dania. –Kakashi se baja la mirada y no la mira mientras ella al darle mordidas a su tostada lo mira de reojo.

- Háblame de tus hermanos, háblame de Damián. –la pelinegra ensancho los ojos. –Velkan dice que él es tu dueño. –Kakashi ahora si la mira, mostrando frialdad.

- Velkan es un bocazas. –dice exasperada, se vengara, no sabe como pero se vengara.

- Aun así; ¿no crees que necesito saber a qué me enfrento? –Kakashi le mira de forma penetrante y Dania deja de mirarlo. –Velkan menciono que cuando Damián se entere de lo que eres ambos seremos castigados, quiero saber la razón.

- La simple razón de que ahora sea humana, es motivo para que ellos quieran mi cabeza y la tuya. –Dania frunce el ceño al igual que Kakashi. –supongo no le debo ya lealtad a quienes me quiere muerta. –ahora se encoge de hombros, es verdad, duda que puedan hacerles frente por mucho que Velkan la entrene, es mejor que sepa a lo que se enfrenta y porque. –quien fue mi señor, mi creador, primero creo a Damián, es el más fuerte de nosotros, su poder es siete veces superior al que tuve, al que tiene Velkan y al que tienen los demás. –Kakashi ensancha los ojos sorprendido, si el poder que ella tuvo y el de Velkan se le hace fuera de este mundo, ahora siete veces más es monstruoso. –Damián es siete veces más perfecto, siete veces más fuerte, siete veces más inteligente y tiene siete debilidades o fortalezas, depende de cómo lo veas. –comenta agitando una mano, restándole importancia. –Después de Damián, mi antiguo señor quiso crear más perfectos demonios y leales como él, pero no tan fuertes, quería que Damián los controlara como él controla a Damián; su favorito, así que le dio más hermanos o soldados, no sé cómo lo quieras ver. El primero de ellos fue Velkan, imagino que al ser su primer hermano, por eso es el favorito y consentido de Damián después de mí. –Dania se encoge de hombros mostrando indiferencia. – Velkan representa la lujuria. –Kakashi no se le hizo raro, ese demonio es más lujurioso de lo que lo fue Dania. –la lujuria es su debilidad y su fortaleza, se alimenta de la lujuria tanto de demonios como humanos, así que no solo el devorar almas lo fortalecen… Por cierto, le has dado mucho alimento con lo que me haces todos los días. –la pelinegra lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Kakashi le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –se podría considerar debilidad porque la lujuria lo domina, pero supongo que por su edad la controla con humanos, no es que no los desee, no sé porque, nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre ha dicho que no dejara que la lujuria le haga cometer el error de acostarse con humanos, eso podría ser su perdición. Supongo porque teme que se llegue a enamorar con uno si cae ante uno, ahora lo veo lógico. –Dania se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Kakashi se sintió satisfecho, si ese demonio no se acuesta con humanos Dania esta fuera de su alcance ahora. –años después, tal vez siglos, el tiempo en el infierno corre de manera diferente, el caso es que después mi antiguo señor creo a Aym, él representa la pereza, es su fortaleza y debilidad, como Velkan se alimenta de la pereza del mundo, pero él es perezoso y debido a lo que representa entra en un profundo sueño por siglos, obligado, aunque no lo quiera duerme y nadie lo despierta, por eso no sale del inframundo cuando llega el momento de invernar. –Kakashi se muestra serio, ya sospecha de que va la cosa. –el tercero fue Beng que representa la gula, como con los demás es su fortaleza y debilidad por las mismas razones. El cuarto hermano es Ibwa, representa la ira, su debilidad y fortaleza, aunque en lo personal lo veo más como debilidad, siempre está lleno de ira y muchas veces en las peleas no lo deja pensar con claridad. –Dania se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –el quito es Caym, representa la envidia, él nos odia a Velkan y a mí, supongo que por el favoritismo de Damián hacia nosotros, su fortaleza y debilidad le hace sentir envidia. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Abbadom representa la avaricia, su debilidad y fortaleza… Años después, cuando mi antiguo señor planeaba hacer al séptimo hermano para Damián, él llego y le pidió que sea mujer, no sé porque lo hizo…

- Te quería como compañera. –Kakashi la mira serio.

- No sé, tal vez, Damián es complicado y solo se eso de mi nacimiento, fui creada porque Damián me pidió, pero yo siento, que más que nada solo era uno de sus juguetes favoritos, al que consentía y le dejaba hacer lo que quería, pero también con el que le gustaba jugar más. –Dania frunció el ceño, algunas cosas no le dijo, cosas que incluso a ella le desagradaron como demonio. –yo representaba la soberbia, fue mi fortaleza, y fue mi debilidad, por ella fue por lo que me convertí en humana, por soberbia jugué con algo que creía no me alcanzaría, pero aquí me tiene. –Dania se encoge de hombros, Kakashi la observo, no muestra ahora rencor como antes, más bien parece aceptación.

- ¿Y Damián? ¿Qué representa él? –aunque tiene la sospecha, quiere confirmarlo.

- Damián representa los siete pecados capitales, los siete lo fortalecen y los siete lo debilitan. Cada uno lo ataca cierto periodo de tiempo, ahora está siendo víctima de la pereza, está en un profundo sueño que dura siglos. Si él hubiera estado despierto yo no hubiera podido salir del infierno, él me daba todo lo que quería, menos salir del inframundo, tal vez por eso salí, no por interés, mi soberbia me llevo a retarlo. –Dania suspira con pesadez. –por eso aún no está aquí y si tenemos suerte despertara cuando ya estemos muertos y descargara su furia con los demás. –Dania agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Nunca sabes cuantos años dormirá?

- No. Solo sabemos que son siglos y nadie sabe en qué lugar del inframundo esta cuando sucede eso. Aunque todos mis antiguos hermanos respeten, admiren y teman a Damián, no se debe confiar en los demonios y Damián no lo hace ni siquiera en sus consentidos, solo confía en su señor. Así que supongo que cuando siente que será abordado por la pereza se va a un lugar seguro y protegido que su señor le preparo. Aym también descansa en un lugar seguro que el mismo Damián le dio y solo él sabe dónde está.

- ¿Enserio es mejor estar muertos que sentir la furia de ese Damián?

- Aunque la idea me desagrada. –Dania le toma una mano y lo mira serio. –los humanos envejecemos y morimos, no tenemos inmortalidad, y Damián duerme por siglos, es probable que cuando despierte nosotros ya hayamos muerto ya sea de viejos o porque el destino así lo quiso antes de envejecer. Ten en mente que Damián está ahí, témele a la posibilidad de que despierte, pero no te tortures con ello, si la suerte esta de nuestro lado su furia no será descargada con nosotros, por los demás no te preocupes, ellos no les intereso, no creo que ni sepan que me fui, si se enteran ellos solo nos mataran. –Dania le dedica una leve sonrisa, sincera, la primera que Kakashi le ve y sin poder o querer evitarlo la beso, fue un beso suave y sin nada de lujuria, verla sonreír así fue una imagen que jamás olvidara y que querrá ver nuevamente porque se ve mucho más hermosa cuando lo hace. –_no te preocupes, si Damián no despierta y mueres antes de que eso pase iras con tu señor, si mueres antes te seguiré, pero solo porque ahora sé que no puedo estar en este mundo si tu no lo estas, pero eso marcara separación porque mi alma regresara a donde pertenece y cuando Damián despierte se encargara de castigarla, pero es mejor que solo me castigue a mí a que te incluya a ti._

* * *

><p>Sentado estilo indio en el suelo esta Itachi leyendo con atención unos pergaminos. El pelinegro se encuentra cerca de la fogata que alumbra la oscuridad en el bosque donde han formado su campamento.<p>

- Baño libre.

El pelinegro enrolla el pergamino y voltea viendo a Sayumi con la ropa que usa comúnmente solo que trae el cabello suelo el cual se seca con la toalla que le rodea los hombros.

- Debo de admitir que me has sorprendido Uchiha. Pensé que no desaprovecharías oportunidad para espiarme cuando me baño y en este mes has respetado mi privacidad. –Sayumi asintió dándose la razón a sí misma, pensó que este mes no tendría privacidad y tendría que cuidarse de las perversiones de ese loco, incluso las primeras semanas se cuidad al bañarse temiendo que ese loco fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Acaso deseas que te espié e invada tu privacidad? –Itachi le sonríe de forma picarona y Sayumi rodo los ojos, debió mejor callarse.

- Lo deseo tanto como deseo ver demonios. –le responde con fastidio, yendo hacia donde está su mochila para sacar su cepillo.

- No pensé que desearas tanto ver demonios, Sayumi-chian. –le dice meloso.

- ¿Uchiha te pido un favor? –Sayumi que está en cuclillas frente a su mochila lo voltea a ver sobre sus hombros.

- El que quieras compañera. –responde sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Cuando te metas al lago a bañar ahógate. –le dice afilando su mirada.

- Eres una grosera. –le dice ofendido aunque sus ojos muestran diversión.

Sayumi vuelve a rodar los ojos e Itachi guarda en su mochila el pergamino que leía, para después ponerse de pie.

- Me iré a bañar, no me espíes picarona y mejor prepara la cena. –le dice guiñándole un ojo, pero se agacha para esquivar el cepillo que Sayumi le lanzo a la cara.

- El próximo será una roca. –le dice con advertencia.

Itachi ampliando su sonrisa divertida se endereza y se va a darse ese baño, está seguro que si sigue ahí ella cumplirá su promesa.

Sayumi recogió su cepillo y lo guardo, para después ir a colgar su toalla en una de las ramas del árbol, para disponerse a hacer la cena, no es que lo haga porque ese loco le dijo que la hiciera, más bien porque se dividieron las tareas un día él arma el campamento y prende la fogata, y ella hace las comidas otro día ella hace el campamento y prepara la fogata y él hace las comidas. Tiene que admitir que el Uchiha es bueno cocinando.

- _Jodido loco, tiene que hacer todo bien… sino fuera porque no tiene presencia de demonio juraría que es uno del tipo que lo fue Dania. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

Por ir metidas en sus pensamientos termino tropezando con la mochila de Itachi cuando se disponía a ir por los ingredientes para hacer la cena, haciéndola caer en cuatro al suelo.

- Hijo de su mamá, siempre dejando sus cosas donde sea… hombre tenía que ser. –una vena se hincha en la vena de la pelinegra mientras se pone de pie, toma la mochila del pelinegro y la avienta contra un árbol, pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que eso provoco que algunas cosas salieran de la mochila. –ni de sus cosas me puede vengar… es un jodido cabrón. –Sayumi con una vena hinchada en la frente se acerca resignada para recoger el desorden que provoco y guardarlas en la mochila.

Mientras las recogía vio varios pergaminos, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención a causa de lo viejo que esta, sin saber que es el mismo que Itachi leía mientras ella se duchaba. Pensando que son viejas técnicas que hacen más fuerte al desgraciado lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, no es un pergamino de técnicas, es un pergamino que dice como…

- ¿Qué haces?

Sayumi se tensó, su voz sonó muy cerca, y como no, tiene su cara alado de la de ella, pero no por eso se tensó sino que sonó furioso, es la primera vez que le oye ese tono de voz y es intimidante.

Cuando llego al lago recordó que olvido la toalla, así que regreso y encuentra a Sayumi leyendo uno de sus pergaminos, nunca le ha gustado que tomen sus cosas, menos esa clase de cosas.

- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! –exclama armándose de valor, y poniéndose de pie para después voltear a él justo cuando él se endereza y la mira con frialdad, la cual no se dejó que la intimide, está furiosa. – ¡¿No estarás pensando invocar a un demonio "S" para descubrir lo que quieres?! ¡Es estúpido, te creía más inteligente! –sus gritos suenan furioso e indignados. –¡Sabes cómo son los demonios de engañosos, si sabe algo pedirá tu alma para decírtelo, sino te engañara para que le des tu alma! ¡No vale la pena arriesgar tu alma por algo así, hay otras formas de conseguirlo y me caga que quieras tomar el camino fácil después de llevar más de un mes trabajando en esto! –Sayumi ya está roja del coraje e Itachi mantiene su mirada fría.

El pelinegro acerco su rostro al de ella, y ella se mantuvo firme.

- No soy idiota, no le daría mi alma a ningún demonio. –le dice sombrío, a solo milímetros de su rostro. –y no te traje para que te entrometas en mis asuntos, te traje porque sentí lastima por ti dejándote ahí sufriendo porque el idiota de Naruto no te pela, bien pude venir solo. –Itachi le arrebata el pergamino y se separa de ella, dándole la espalda, se le quitaron las ganas de ducharse, de comer y no desea estar cerca de ella.

- Yo tampoco soy idiota. –Sayumi ya no grita pero su tono de voz muestra lo furiosa que esta. –y tu si venderías tu alma… lo harías si consigues con eso ayudar a Sakura. Lo harías todo por ella, incluso dejar que te maten si eso le facilita las cosas. –Itachi se detiene pero le sigue dando la espalda. –Tu no me tienes lastima, te tienes lastima a ti, me ves cuando miro a Naruto, cuando lo miro con Hinata y te ves a ti cuando ves a Sakura con Sasuke, pero tu das más lástima que yo, porque es tu propio hermano quien te quito la mujer que amas.

- No sé de qué hablas. –le responde frio y sin mirarla.

- Te lo dije: no soy idiota. He visto como la miras cuando ella no te ve o cuando Sasuke no lo hace, pones esa misma mirada que yo pongo al ver a Naruto. Tu mirada cuando los vez juntos es la misma que yo pongo al ver a Naruto con Hinata, una mirada llena de dolor y pérdida, puedes ser bueno ocultándola, pero cuando conoces ese dolor es fácil verlo en los demás que lo sienten. –aun dándole la espalda Itachi tiene los ojos muy abiertos, siempre pensó que lo ocultaba bien, que nadie lo notaba y tal parece que ella es más observadora y lista de lo que pensó. –pero ¿sabes qué? Has lo que quieras. Si quieres vender tu alma por información que no sabes si te servirá hazlo, yo seguiré viviendo, y tendré esa información porque sé que por algo me trajiste, la tendré sin hacer una estupidez como tú, no me importa si te sacrificas, porque al igual que tu yo estoy aquí para saber más de Madara, porque ese cabrón está poniendo en peligro la vida de mis amigos, de mi aldea y de las personas que debo proteger, no solo estoy aquí para huir de lo que siento al ver a Naruto con Hinata, estoy aquí para hacer algo porque mantengo la esperanza de encontrar alguna debilidad en ese cabrón que está jugando a ser Dios experimentando con humanos, porque quiero ayudar a matar a ese cabrón que por sus retorcidos planes murió mi madre. –Sayumi da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí, no quiere estar cerca de ese jodido egoísta ahora, está muy furiosa, no se larga a su aldea solo porque tiene un propósito y desgraciadamente es el mismo que Itachi, si lo ha estado soportando es solo por el bien de la misión.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pocas personas le han hablado así, menos siendo mujeres, y estando enojado como estaba mucho menos, solo se tullen como animalitos. Lo que dijo, como piensa y como le hablo se hizo ganar un poco su respeto.

**Continuará**

**:O tal parece que saku y sasuke hicieron ese viaje por nada, a ver si dania les da alguna pista, teniendo a kakashi de lado de saku y sasuke chance y si lo consigan XD**

**spero les haya gustado el cap, disculpo si tiene mas errores de lo normal, pero se kebraron mis lentes y no veo bien... jodida ceguera ¬¬**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	32. Un poco de ayuda

**Un poco de ayuda**

Después de reportarse con Minato y decirle que no descubrieron nada, Sasuke y Sakura van camino a la casa de Kakashi. Si, para tener que salir de la aldea le dijeron a Minato que iban a investigar sobre Madara, no le dijeron la verdad y es que no quieren que muchas personas sepan que sospechan que Tsunade está viva, no es que desconfíen, sino que podría llegar a oídos de Madara y este podría ponerse más a la guardia en vigilar a Tsunade. Y aunque Minato quiso que alguien más fuera con ellos, acepto la negación ya que alegaron que sería mejor que no vayan muchos para no llamar la atención, igual les puso la condición de que no hagan nada arriesgado.

Fueron dos meses que estuvieron fuera de la aldea, y es que el camino fue largo, sin contar que el clima en esa zona que fueron es frio y nieva mucho, la nieve alentaba más su recorrido, pero aunque no consiguieron nada, Sasuke se siente satisfecho porque paso dos meses a sola con ella, le gusta estar así, sabe que es egoísta y posesivo, pero no le gusta compartir la atención de la peli-rosa.

Ambos siguen con ropa abrigada, debido a la temporada hace frio en la aldea. Sakura mira de reojo a su alrededor, los adornos en las casas le hizo recordar la fecha que se acerca.

- La aldea no ha cambiado, sigue haciendo mucho alboroto por la navidad. –comenta sonriéndole levemente al pelinegro, sintiéndose algo nostálgica de cuando pasaba esas fechas con su familia.

- Si. –responde Sasuke sonriéndole levemente, notando ese detalle, no se acordaba. – ¡_mierda! Tengo mucho que no celebro la navidad, menos con ella. Y no le he comprado nada. Lo bueno es que aún faltan tres días, aún tengo tiempo. –_Sasuke suspira aliviado.

- _No tengo regalo que darle, más bien no sé qué regalarle. –_Sakura frunció el ceño, tal vez deba hacer algo que no quiere hacer: pedirle consejo a la cerda.

* * *

><p>- Dania eres una exagerada. –Kakashi está de pie alado de la cama, vistiendo un suéter y unos jeans, viendo divertido a Dania que esta echa ovillo dentro de un montón de cobijas.<p>

- Tengo frió. –le dice entre dientes asomando solo sus ojos.

- No hace tanto frió, ni siquiera ha nevado… anda sal de las cobijas, estas abrigada. –Kakashi se sienta en la cama e intenta destaparla, pero ella no se deja.

- ¡Jamás he sentido frió, entiéndeme! –le dice más berrinchuda.

- Pobrecilla. Ven, te calentare con mi cuerpo. –Kakashi abre sus brazos para que se refugie en ellos, pero sus ojos muestran un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa juguetona adorna su rostro.

- ¡No! ¡Me duele el coño, joder!

- Por el culo será. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡El culo también me duele, anoche lo atacaste en la última ronda!

- Bueno, al menos ya no caes inconsciente, siento que estas agarrando mi ritmo. –Kakashi muestra más mofa y Dania lo fulmina con la mirada. –anda, sal de la cama… ¿no entrenaras con el pendejo?

- No. –dice firme, ocultando toda su cara en las sabanas.

- ¿Cómo de que no? –la puerta se abre dejando ver a un indignado Velkan.

Kakashi lo mira con fastidio y Dania vuelve a descubrir sus ojos, el culero viste solo un pantalón de cuero negro, y una playera del mismo material color negra, con cadenas, ceñida al cuerpo, cuello un poco alto y ¡sin mangas!, odia que el culero no sienta frio, anhela esos tiempos cuando ella podría estar desnuda en la nieve y no sentía frio.

Velkan camina hacia la cama y le quita las sabanas que aunque Dania las agarro el condenado es más fuerte. La pelinegra viste una blusa ceñida color roja de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, unos jeans celestes ceñidos, marcando su perfecto cuerpo.

- ¡Levántate Dania, a mí nadie me deja plantado! –dice berrinchudo, tomando de la pata a Dania que se agarró a la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡No lo hago! ¡Te digo que no iré! –dice berrinchuda.

- ¡Mocosa, no tienes derecho a saltarte los entrenamientos cuando no puedes ni hacerme cosquillas!

- ¡No iré! –Dania se agarra más fuerte a la cabecera, hasta ha encajado las uñas, no se soltara, le podrá haber arrancado las sabanas, pero no la saca de ahí al menos que la parta en pedazos.

Kakashi mira a esos dos con fastidio, son como mocosos, o peor que mocosos, de hecho últimamente parecen hermanos, solo por eso ha soportado que Velkan de repente se descuide y muestre deseo hacia ella, y solo lo soporta porque ve como se reprime y quita esa mirada, pero no ha intentado nada con ella, casi no la toca e igual no los deja a solas.

En cuanto Dania es cada vez más infantil y berrinchuda, y será un enfermo, pero eso lo prende más. En cuanto la actitud de Velkan, digamos que no parece un demonio súper poderoso, solo lo parece cuando se pone serio, que casi nunca pasa.

Nota como Velkan consigue que ella se suelte a causa que uso más fuerza, Dania araño la cama, intentándose sostener de algo, hasta que desesperada toma las manos de Kakashi y lo mira con ojos grandes, llorosos, suplicantes y cien por ciento violable.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez y la jalo, abrazándola y ella se abrazó tan fuerte a su cuello que casi lo ahorca, se ve que no quiere salir de la casa, lo que le hizo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

Velkan la mira más indignado y le suelta los pies. Después lágrimas exageradas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y mocos resbalan de los orificios de su nariz.

- ¡Te odio Dania! –exclama como niño berrinchudo, saliendo de la recamara con lágrimas y mocos, como todo un infante, haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de Kakashi se haga más grande y una resbale por la nuca de Dania, que después sonrío satisfecha, no habrá entrenamiento, pero al sentir las manos de Kakashi en sus nalgas, apretándolas, masajeándolas hizo que se separe de él y lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

Kakashi sonríe de forma encantadora bajo la máscara, aunque con un brillo pervertido en los ojos, la ayudo, quiere su pago.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron a la sala Sakura hizo mueca de asco al percibir el aroma a sexo, pero frunció el ceño al percibir otro aroma. Ella al igual que Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver a Velkan sentado en el sillón, con lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de sus ojos y limpiándose los mocos mientras berrinchea con Kuro que sentado en sus piernas lo mira curioso.<p>

- ¡… la odio, es muy cruel, todavía que la entreno la desgraciada se abraza a ese asqueroso, a mí nunca me abrazo así, y soy su hermano, el que más la consciente!

Sakura frunció mas su ceño cuando Sasuke la jalo, colocándola atrás de él, no es una damisela en peligro, en cuanto Sasuke mira amenazante a Velkan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con amenaza, mirando a Velkan que sonándose los mocos volteo a verlos.

- Llorando, ¿que no ves? –le responde ofendido.

A Sakura y a Sasuke les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, le es imposible creer que ese es un demonio poderoso, se porta como un mocoso, pensó que solo lo hacía con Dania, pero ya ven que no, es así de nacimiento.

De pronto Velkan dejo de llorar y Sasuke se sorprende al ya no verlo a la vez que Sakura se tensa al sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una respiración en el cuello.

- Hueles como Dania olía, debe ser porque tienes su sangre de demonio… me gusta. –dice meloso, restregándose más con ella. –es tan nostálgico. –ronronea provocativo.

Sasuke furioso voltea a la vez que Sakura le da un codazo en el estómago, pero fue como golpear una piedra. Sasuke al ver como ese osa a tocar a su peli-rosa, la toma de la mano, atrayéndola a él y abrazándola de forma posesiva.

- Vuélvela a tocar…

- ¿Y me matas? –Velkan sonríe burlón. –Claro niño. –Velkan agita una mano restándole importancia y pasa alado de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el sillón, para sentarse de nuevo, leerá algo de pornografía humana, es divertido leerla.

Sasuke afila más su mirada, y cuando esta por ir a partirle la cara no lo hace porque Sakura lo abraza más fuerte, por lo que la mira con reproche y al verla negar gruñe furioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura mira con frialdad a Velkan que ya está metido en su lectura, sosteniendo un libro con una mano y con la otra acaricia la cabeza de Kuro, que meloso se restriega con él.

- Leyendo pornografía. –responde con obviedad, sin apartar la mirada de su interesante lectura.

Sakura rodó los ojos, tratar con ellos es insoportable, y ese al parecer es más insoportable que Dania, así que tomando de la mano a Sasuke lo jaloneo para llevarlo a su habitación. Sasuke se dejó llevar sin dejar de mirar amenazante al demonio.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste darle una paliza? –reclama molesto cuando entraron a la habitación de la peli-rosa.

- Sasuke a él no lo podemos controlar, sabes que…

- ¡Te toco! –exclama más enfurecido, sabe que no le puede hacer nada, pero la toco, eso lo enfurece, nadie la puede tocar más que él.

- Sasuke no pierdas tu tiempo con él. –le dice paciente, teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca y Sasuke como niño pequeño ladea su rostro a un lado mientras se cruza de brazos. –me dio mucho asco que me tocara. –espera que eso funcione, aunque sonríe de forma forzada al ver su actitud.

- ¡No dejaste que le diera una paliza para que no se atreva a volver a tocarte! –exclama enfurecido y Sakura marca más su sonrisa nerviosa, ¿cómo explicarle las cosas sin que hiera su orgullo?

No, no hay forma de hacerlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, besarlo, con pasión y deseo, así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: le hace olvidar el berrinche e ignora el asqueroso aroma de sexo de Dania y Kakashi invadiéndose con el aroma a Sasuke, a su sexo.

Y Sasuke termino cediendo, respondiéndole el beso, llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo. Es que… ¿cómo negarse a ella cuando lo besa así?

* * *

><p>Cargando algunas bolsas de papel se ve a Itachi caminando por las calles de un poblado, junto con Sayumi llegaron ahí para comprar algunos víveres. Se separaron para comprarlos, así que ahora la está buscando.<p>

- Ey!

El pelinegro voltea viendo a una contenta Sayumi correr hacia él con las bolsas con víveres en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un pastelillo.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? –Itachi la mira alzando una de sus cejas.

- Fui a la panadería y venden unos pasteles deliciosos, el chico que la atiende me regalo algunos al ver que me gustaron… la gente de aquí es muy amable. –Sayumi amplía su sonrisa y lleva el panecillo a su boca.

- _Y tu muy idiota, un chico no regala nada por amabilidad, seguro le gustaste. –_Itachi roda los ojos, extrañándose porque eso le haya molestado. –_estupideces. –_Itachi da media vuelta, dándole la espalda. –vamos, perdimos mucho tiempo. –le dice cortante.

Sayumi alza ambas cejas extrañada, ese loco no suele ser cortante, al contrario no desaprovecha para sacarla de sus casillas. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le da alcance.

- En dos días será navidad. –comenta suspirando con pesadez. –es una lástima que no la pasemos en la aldea, estamos muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Deseabas ver si con muérdago besas a Naruto? –pregunta de forma sisañosa, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que le dijo eso porque quiere herirla, quiere vengarse porque le haya provocado molestia por algo tan absurdo hace poco, es muy infantil viniendo de él.

Sayumi frunció el ceño, anda más idiota de lo normal, no sabe qué le pasa, pero no caerá en sus provocaciones, con estos dos meses juntos ha aprendido a tolerarlo.

- No estoy tan desesperada. –responde aparentando que su comentario no le molesto. –tal vez tu si querías intentar eso con Sakura. –una sonrisa llena de desdén adorno su rostro.

- ¿Para qué mi tonto hermano menor me corte la cabeza? No gracias, soy hermoso y joven para morir así. –responde con simpleza, lo mejor es ignorar lo de hace un momento, no le gusta ese lapsus de tiempo donde dijo y reacciono sin pensar, seguro está cansado y estresado por no conseguir nada en este tiempo.

Sayumi rodó los ojos, pero regreso a la normalidad, tal vez es bipolar y no se tomó el medicamento.

- Aunque me hubiera gustado pasar estas fechas con oto-san como llevo haciéndolo desde que vivo con él, creo que no se iba a poder, presiento que sigue de misión. –Sayumi suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Enserio, ¿pasar la navidad con tu padre no se siente como pasar halloween con él? –pregunta burlón.

- Ja, ja, que gracioso. –le dice sarcástica y fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo que él amplié su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El buen olfato de Sakura le dejo saber cuándo Kakashi se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella, seguro porque le dio hambre, no importa, lo que importa es que saldrá y dejara de follar como conejo. Y es una suerte que salga cuando ella y Sasuke terminaron de hacer el amor y ellos ya están vestidos.<p>

Así que ante la mirada extrañada de Sasuke desapareció de su campo de visión dejando la puerta abierta.

* * *

><p>Nada más cerró la puerta de su habitación y la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abrió, no alcanzo ni a mirar cuando se sintió jalado de las solapas y al siguiente segundo está en la habitación de Sakura, con Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de ella y Sasuke sentado en la cama mirando algo sorprendido a Kakashi, todo fue tan rápido, a veces su novia le sorprende con su velocidad cuando lo agarra distraído.<p>

- Chicos, volvieron.

- ¿Por qué suenas decepcionado? –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Imaginaciones tuyas. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia y sonríe bajo la máscara haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, mientras sus dos alumnos lo miran con ojos entrecerrados.

- Dime que hace ese demonio aquí. –Sasuke prefiere ir al grano, aunque su novia le haya hecho olvidar el berrinche, no soporta a ese demonio, ahora menos por atreverse a abrazar así a su novia y hablarle de esa forma.

- Créeme; estoy tan contento de tenerlo en mi casa como tú. –comenta aflojerado, mientras camina hacia la cama y se sienta alado de Sasuke, para al siguiente segundo ponerse de pie. –asco, me senté donde lo han estado haciendo. –dice con desagrado.

- ¡No molestes! –le gritan ambos enfurecidos y sonrojados.

- Ni que tu fueras un santo, seguro te follas a cada rato a esa demente. –Sasuke lo mira con desagrado.

- Y vaya que lo hago. –Kakashi sonríe perverso mientras va y se recarga en una de las paredes mientras sus dos alumnos lo miran asqueado.

- Ya mejor dinos lo que ese demonio hace aquí… ¿lo sabe Minato? –Sakura mira con fastidio a Kakashi.

- Lo sabe. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez. –dijo que es conveniente que este aquí y más si parece estar de nuestro lado, ya que tenemos a nuestro lado alguien que está al nivel de un arcángel. –Kakashi muestra fastidio. –le dije que ese loco no parece pretender ayudarnos, pero él solo dijo que no aseguremos nada y que lo mantenga vigilado, por eso desde que está aquí no me ha mandado de misión, ya que tengo la misión de vigilarlo. –Kakashi dejo ver lo que le desagrada eso. –y está aquí según él para entrenar a Dania. –los dos chicos se sorprendieron, pero después fruncieron el ceño, no gustándoles eso. –no interactúa con humanos, solo Dania y yo, no parece interesado en ellos, de hecho parece que le asquea el solo contacto con ellos.

- Eso no pareció hace un momento. –comenta Sasuke rencoroso y Sakura roda los ojos.

- En fin, no parece querer dañar a nadie aquí o más bien no tiene interés en hacerlo. A veces desaparece un par de días, pero Dania dice que seguro va a buscar demonios con quienes follar, me aseguro que no le gusta hacerlo con humanos, le dan asco hasta como para tocarlos. Según Dania, Velkan es el que más desagrado hacia los humanos tiene, aunque no lo demuestre, pero parece racio al estar entre ellos, tal parece que a diferencia de Dania, el esta consciente de que entre más pase con humanos corre peligro de convertirse en uno y es inteligente para evitarlo… bueno, esa es mi conclusión. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –así que mientras no lastime a nadie sensei no le ve problema a que este aquí, y cree una posible ayuda contra Gabriel.

- Minato espera mucho de ese demonio. Ninguno ayuda sin algún beneficio y Velkan no creo que vea alguno en ello. –Sakura se muestra arisca también al tenerlo ahí.

- No estaría tan seguro. –Kakashi y Sakura miran a Sasuke como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. –Minato tiene razón, podría sernos de utilidad contra el arcángel, ¿no recuerdas cuando se enfrentaron? –pregunta mirando a Kakashi. –Velkan y Gabriel, parecen sentir rivalidad entre ellos, después de todo ángeles y demonios son rivales por naturaleza. Velkan no desaprovechara la oportunidad de matar un ángel o querer hacerlo.

- No había pensado en eso. –Kakashi se muestra pensativo, mire por donde lo mire así se ve más probable.

- Tal vez Velkan no solo está aquí para entrenar a Dania, tal vez ve beneficio estar aquí porque sabe que cerca de nosotros puede estar más segura una batalla con Gabriel, matarlo y tener su espada como dijo que la obtendría aquella vez… se veía muy ansioso por tenerla. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura se muestra pensativa, sabía lo que paso cuando fueron por ella porque Sasuke se lo conto, y le ve muy probable eso.

- Si es eso, tendríamos suerte. Un enemigo invencible por el que no tendríamos que preocuparnos. –comenta Kakashi con interés, ya no es tan desagradable tener a Velkan ahí.

- Cambiando de tema. –Sakura mira seria a Kakashi. –necesito que me hagas un favor. –Kakashi alza una de sus cejas, mostrando curiosidad, es raro que ella le pida algo. –creo que mi madre sigue viva y la tiene Madara. –eso realmente sorprendió a Kakashi.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- El mismo Madara me lo dijo cuando estaba encerrada en mis recuerdos. –aunque es doloroso hablar de ello se lo dice seria y decidida, si quiere ayuda necesita ser sincera.

- Podrí…

- Lo sé, aun así quiero estar segura. –lo corta antes de que siga con lo mismo que le han dicho todos aquellos en los que les ha confiado esta información.

- Así que salieron a investigar eso. –comenta seguro Kakashi.

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que secuestraron a Sakura? –Sasuke mira serio al peli-plata que dejo de ver a Sakura que se mantiene seria para ver al pelinegro. – ¿recuerdas que Dania no sabía dónde está, se fue y cuando regreso ya sabía dónde estaba?

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –más o menos sabe de qué va la cosa, pero necesita estar seguro.

- Ella sabe a dónde ir para conseguir la información que quiere. No sé cómo lo hace y queremos que se lo preguntes, a nosotros no nos dirá nada, menos si es para ayudar a Sakura.

- Haré lo que pueda. –dice suspirando con pesadez, no será fácil y no podrá mentirle, aunque sea berrinchuda tiene muchísimos más años que ellos, no la engañas con facilidad, sabrá que miente, aunque no sea demonio, sigue percibiendo las mentiras, seguro los años le hicieron notar detalles que delaten, y seguro como ellos dicen no querrá ayudar a Sakura.

- Sé que lo conseguirás. Lograste enamorar a un demonio, hacerla humana, sacarle algo de información será pan comido para ti. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa y Sasuke se muestra burlón.

- Sí, soy todo un héroe, el héroe del amorsh, Itachi me lo ha dicho con frecuencia. –Kakashi sonríe con arrogancia y ambos lo fulminan con la mirada, es tan difícil joderlo. –_aunque ellos aún no conocen a la verdadera Dania, es tan berrinchuda, cabezona y tan mona… será difícil. –_Kakashi suspira con pesadez.—_llámenme masoquista, pero amo mas esta Dania que la Dania demonio que sentía que jamás podría tener, ahora es más humana, más alcanzable ahora, más mía… además de vez en cuando es melosa y cariñosa conmigo sin darse cuenta –_Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo la máscara. –quiero que paguen mi favor preparando la comida, muero de hambre y Dania también… háganle algo rico para entrar a la habitación con ello y convencerla más fácil. –Kakashi les guiña un ojo.

- ¡No cocinaré para ella! –exclama indignada Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no? Ella lo hizo por ti por muchos años. –comenta juguetón.

- ¡No lo haré! –exclama más indignada y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Sakurita, te haré el favor de convencerla, lo menos que puedes hacer es prepararnos la comida. –le dice meloso.

- Solo será una comida Sakura, en cambio ganaremos mucho. –Sasuke le guiña un ojo y Sakura bufa a la vez que cruza sus brazos y voltea su rostro a un lado.

Ambos varones sonríen, aunque Kakashi lo hace con burla, Sasuke lo hace de forma torcida, se ve tan mona cuando hace esas muecas, la hacen ver como una niña berrinchuda.

* * *

><p>Sentados en la cama, recargados en la cabecera y alado del otro están Kakashi y Dania teniendo bandeja de comida que tienen sobre sus piernas.<p>

- No parece comida comprada, sabe algo rara. –Dania hace mueca de asco al dar el segundo bocado. –muy salada, esta quemada y se ve rara. –Dania picotea su comida.

- _De hecho, ahora veo porque Sakura no cocina, no sabe hacerlo. –_Kakashi mira su comida con miedo, como si algo vivo fuera a salir de ahí.

- ¿Cocinaste tú? –Dania lo mira de reojo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo cocinaría algo mejor. –dice poniendo la bandeja sobre el buro y quitándole la suya a Dania que lo mira curiosa mientras la pone sobre su bandeja. –lo hizo Sakura.

La pelinegra hace mueca de desagrado al saber que la peli-rosa ya está en casa, pero al analizar las palabras sale corriendo hacia el baño. Kakashi extrañado la sigue y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al verla inclinada en el retrete metiéndose un dedo a la garganta para provocarse el vómito.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mira nervioso su comida mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.<p>

- ¿Por qué no la pruebas? –Sakura que está sentada frente a él lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio y llevo la comida a su boca, se contuvo las ganas por no hacer mueca de asco y trago con pesadez.

- Muy rico. –le dice alzando la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

- ¡No mientas, sabe asqueroso! –exclama con mueca de asco, ella también lo acaba de probar y a Sasuke se le hizo más grande la gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca. –vayamos a comer a algún restaurante, además de mi comida el olor a demonio me asquea. –dice a la vez que se pone de pie.

- _Es bueno que no le guste cocinar y acepte que cocina muy mal. –_Sasuke asintió y no comento nada, que ella ofenda su comida es una cosa, que él lo haga es otra cosa.

- Ya decía yo que algo olía raro. –comenta Velkan entrando a la cocina y viendo los platos sobre la mesa. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿No se les hace que algo saldrá vivo de eso? –pregunta apuntando la comida, pero se agacha esquivando el plato de comida que Sakura le lanzo, haciendo que la pared se manche.

- ¡Jum! –Sakura toma de la mano a Sasuke y lo jala saliendo de la cocina, el pelinegro agradece no haber hablado nada malo sobre la comida o seguro su cara ahora estaría manchada de esa rara cosa que podría mutar.

Velkan se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y va hacia el refrigerador para sacar algo de carne para hacerle de comer a Kuro, se ha encariñado con esa cosa peluda y mona.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que exageras? –Kakashi mira incrédulo como Dania se lava los dientes por tercera vez.<p>

Kakashi está recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño, teniendo sus brazos cruzados.

- ¡No! –exclama furiosa, volteándolo a ver. – ¡no sé cómo se te ocurre darme algo que preparo Sakura! ¡No solo sabía asqueroso sino que seguramente le hecho algo raro a mi comida! –le dice indignada y a Kakashi le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

Dania regreso su vista al lavabo y continuo lavándose los dientes de forma exagerada y brusca.

- Oye Dania. –la llama despreocupado. – esa vez, cuando secuestraron a Sakura, ¿cómo supiste donde estaba tan rápido? –la pelinegra termina de enjuagarse la boca y lo voltea a ver extrañada porque le pregunte eso.

- Tengo mis métodos. –le responde con simpleza, limpiándose la boca y caminando hacia la salida, pasándolo y Kakashi la siguió.

- ¿Y esos son…?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Dania lo voltea a ver con sospecha.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelos? Tal vez quiero descubrir algo. –comenta indiferente.

- ¿Y qué es eso algo? –Dania entrecierra sus ojos, mostrando más sospecha.

- Algo personal. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros no mostrando mucho interés.

- ¿Pretendes que te diga uno de mis métodos y no me dices la razón? –pregunta indignada y Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Creo que la madre de Sakura está viva.

Dania no se sorprendió lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y ella frunció el suyo también.

- ¡Pretendes que te lo diga para ayudar a Sakura! –exclama indignada y furiosa.

- ¡Sabias que Tsunade-sama está viva! –exclama él molesto.

- ¡No haré nada que ayude a esa mocosa y si sabía que estaba viva no es asunto tuyo! –Dania da media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero Kakashi la sostiene del brazo, y la voltea hacia él con brusquedad.

- Sabías que está viva. –le reclama furioso.

- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. –Dania lo mira con frialdad.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

- ¡No ayudare a que esa mocosa consiga su felicidad, me humillo, me rebajo, fui su sirviente y sin tener nada a cambio! –le grita rencorosa. – ¡tú lo sabes, deberías comprenderme, se supone me amas!

- ¡No se supone, lo hago, pero no por eso no me molestare cuando has hecho algo cruel!

- ¡Tú pareces preferir a Sakura por sobre mí! –le grita más enfurecida y hasta viéndose sombría.

Kakashi suspira intentando tranquilizarse, no conviene que se peleen, o no obtendrá nada positivo.

- No es que prefiera a Sakura por encima de ti, sino que es cruel que ni siquiera mencionaras que Tsunade-sama está viva, ella ahora podría estar en peligro y ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió entre Sakura y tú. –Dania frunce más el ceño, tal parece que lo que dijo la enojo más. –Tsunade-sama es alguien importante para mí, deseo salvarla…

- ¡Tendrás huevos cabrón! ¡Me dices en mi cara que otra mujer es importante! –le grita más enfurecida y afilando más su mirada.

A Kakashi le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca, ella es demasiado celosa.

- No me importa en esa forma que estás pensando. –explica con toda la paciencia del mundo –la respeto, le quiero como una amiga. Ella no solo es importante para Sakura sino para muchas personas en la aldea y muchas de esas personas son muy importantes para mí, sé que les haría felices tenerla entre nosotros, salvarle. –Dania bufa, y ladea su rostro a lado contrario. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba viva? –ahora no se lo reprocho, lo pregunto al momento que la tomo la barbilla y la hizo voltear su rostro hacia él, conteniéndose para no mostrar la diversión que le provoco verle ese puchero e intento mantener la seriedad en sus ojos.

- No lo sé, solo lo sospecho por algo que me dijeron. –le responde entre dientes, es difícil resistirse a esa mirada.

- ¿Y me dirás como puedo estar seguro de que está viva? ¿Cómo puedo saber dónde está?

- Si te lo digo eso ayudara a Sakura. Y no quiero hacerlo. –Dania vuelve a afilar su mirada.

- Me ayudaras a mí, no a ella…

- No soy tonta, sé que ella te lo pidió. –Dania afila más su mirada, indignada porque la crea ingenua.

- Estoy seguro que no eres tonta. –Kakashi se muestra divertido, mientras con una mano se baja la máscara, inclina levemente su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de ella. –y si, ella me lo pidió, pero yo también quiero saberlo. –susurra provocativo sobre los labios de ella y Dania frunce el ceño. – ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Te daré lo que me pidas por esa información. –ronronea más provocativo, aunque ella ya sea humana, sigue manteniendo esa forma de negociar que tienen los demonios, lo comprobó al ver interés en los ojos de Dania.

- ¿Lo que te pida? –pregunta interesada.

- Lo que me pidas. –asegura divertido, para después tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, sacándole un jadeo.

- ¿Sabes? No hay nada que tengas que me puedas ofrecer para darte esa información, es demasiado valiosa. –Dania sonríe de forma burlona y Kakashi se separa mirándola indignado. –tu corazón lo tengo. –Dania le acaricia el torso, tensándolo al sentir sus uñas a través de la ropa, olvido que la condenada sabe cómo seducirlo. –tu cuerpo también lo tengo. –ahora es Dania quien acerca sus labios a los de él, poniéndose de puntitas. – ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme que me interese, cuando ya todo lo tuyo es mío?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, aunque eso en cierta forma sea verdad, no le gusta oírlo, nunca pensó estar así con una mujer, incluso pensó que moriría sin estar seriamente con una al grado de considerar que lo suyo ya le pertenece a ella, siente como si ya su independencia se haya ido completamente al caño al escucharlo y no poder negarlo.

Kakashi puso a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza, no va a perder, no en este juego de seducción y doblegar al otro, necesita ganar el juego, por el bien de Tsunade, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Acaso no te importa mi dolor? –pregunta serio y hasta dolido.

- ¿Ah? –Dania se separa, viéndolo extrañada.

- Me duele saber que alguien importante para mí está en peligro quien sabe dónde y yo podría salvarla si mi mujer me dijera como, tienes en tus manos mi tranquilidad y no me la das. –Kakashi ladea su rostro a un lado, dando la imagen de sufrido.

- No juegas limpio. –a la pelinegra le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y se separa de él, dándole la espalda, Kakashi la mira de reojo no sabiendo si salió triunfante o no. –enserio, no lo haces… debiste ser demonio, estás jugando con mis sentimientos, los cuales tengo gracias a ti.

- _¿Me está volteando la tortilla? –_Kakashi se muestra preocupado ante la idea, si ella le voltea sus cartas jamás terminaran.

- ¡Ahh..! –Dania se alborota el cabello con frustración y Kakashi alza una de sus cejas, no piensa decir nada, no hasta que vea terreno seguro. –lo pienso, y lo pienso y si no te digo esta situación no terminara, ganare esta batalla, entonces tu planearas otra y me atacaras… incluso te veo pidiéndomelo mientras estoy por tener mi orgasmo.

- _No es mala idea. –_Kakashi se da el derecho de sonreír burlón ya que ella le da la espalda, pero al instante borra su sonrisa cuando ella furiosa voltea hacia él.

- Madara tiene a Tsunade, si es que está viva… yendo a ella vamos por Madara, él me debe una de la última vez y a ti también, como mi hombre deberías cobrártela, no permitiré tener como hombre a alguien que no cobra las que le deben. –habla más para sí misma que para él y se le ve pensativa. Kakashi frunció el ceño, no quiere llevarla a donde Madara, ella ya no es fuerte como antes, podría salir herida, pero no dirá nada, no ahorita. –En cierta parte me conviene ir con ella, pero seguro me seguirás y sabrás de ella…

- ¿Quién es ella? –Kakashi alza más su ceja cuando Dania alzo su mano derecha hacia él como deteniéndolo.

- Estoy analizando la situación, cállate. –ordena pensativa y Kakashi alza más su ceja. –no soy muy fuerte, no ahora, de hecho sigo siendo más débil que la mocosa. –al decir eso frunció mas el ceño. –no me conviene ir sola siendo que ahora no puedo volar, el camino es peligroso, me conviene llevar gente poderosa, además si no soy yo la que hace las preguntas no pagare. –Dania mira a Kakashi que se sobresaltó un poco, comienza a pensar que se volvió loca. –Tengo más pro que contras, así que te lo diré, a cambio quiero que me lleves a la librería, me compres todos los libros que quiera, me lleves a comer ricas comidas, me compres muchas golosinas y más ropa. –le dice firme.

- ¿Ah? –Kakashi se muestra incrédulo, pensó que batallaría más, incluso semanas.

- Pero ponle como condición a esa mocosa que no se atreva a restregarme en la cara que la volví a ayudar, molestarme o a mofarse de mí, o no los guiare ahí. –ordena con firmeza. – ¿y? ¿aceptas?

- ¿Así de fácil? –pregunta aun incrédulo.

- No es fácil, pero viéndolo de este lado, me conviene darle en la madre a Madara, incluso terminar con él, desgraciadamente estas relacionado con esa mocosa, así que Madara es tu enemigo, como es enemigo de tu aldea. –Dania chasquea la lengua. –te ayudo a ti, no a ella. –aclara firme y Kakashi se acerca mostrándose divertido.

- Me encargare de que ella ya no te moleste, defenderé a mi mujercita si lo hace. –le dice tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, mostrándose divertido.

- Más te vale que lo hagas. –Dania alza su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

- E iremos por todo lo que me pediste después de comer, te llevare a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta. –comenta inclinando su rostro, para besar sus labios de forma fogosa y ella respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>En un restaurante sencillo están Sakura y Sasuke viendo la carta para pedir algo de comer, se les ve pensativos, no sabiendo que pedir, y es que con el hambre que traen se les antoja de todo.<p>

- ¡Yo!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a un sonriente Kakashi tomando de la mano a Dania que tiene mueca de malas pulgas, cien por ciento obligada a estar ahí. Cuando entraron a su restaurante favorito no pensó que estarían ahí esos dos, y menos que Kakashi la jalaría a su mesa nada más viéndolos, ni sus forcejeos lo detuvieron, razón por la que lo fulmina con la mirada.

Sakura al ver a Dania la fulmina con la mirada y ella hace lo mismo con ella, metiéndose en una pelea de miradas donde ninguna se dará por vencida, incluso rayos salen de sus ojos.

Sasuke mira con fastidio a Kakashi, siempre le caga las cosas ahora la comida, y lo que más le caga es que este se muestre como si nada.

- ¡Que coincidencia toparnos por aquí! –exclama Kakashi.

- Les prepare comida, no tendrían que estar aquí. –dice Sakura afilando más su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

- Nadie se comería tu asquerosa comida, así que vine a un lugar donde me darán comida de verdad. –Dania le sonríe altanera y Sakura afila más su mirada.

- Con lo mierda que eres una comida de mierda te sabría de maravilla… aunque seguro no quisiste sentirte caníbal al comerte algo de tu misma especie. –ahora Sakura sonríe altanera y Dania afila su mirada.

- Calma, calma chicas, vivimos juntos y conviviremos en muchas cosas justos, lo mejor es llevarnos bien. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, esas dos ni lo pelearon, por seguir queriéndose matar con la mirada. –comamos juntos y hablemos de unos asuntos.

- ¡No! –exclaman el par de femeninas indignadas.

Pero Kakashi las ignoro y se sentó en una de las sillas, obligando a Dania a sentarse en una, y esta gruño furiosa.

- Qué bueno que nos topamos, así hablamos de una vez… enserio no imagine topármelos en el restaurante favorito de Dania. –Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- No volveré a comer aquí, de hecho iremos a comer a otro lado. –comenta asqueada Sakura, dispuesta a ponerse de pie y Dania se muestra satisfecha, no le cagaran la hora de comida.

- Dania acepto ayudarnos…

- ¡Ayudarte! –exclama molesta, y mirándolo con reproche.

- Ayudarme. –aclara Kakashi sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó mostrando interés, pero mirando a Kakashi, a esa loca ni la mirada y Sasuke mostro el mismo interés, incluso sorpresa, pensó que tardaría más en convencerla, siente un poco de admiración por Kakashi desde ahora.

- Dania puso como condición que tu Sakurita no hagas o digas cosas que la molesten, no le restriegues nada en la cara… en fin, llévense bien chicas, vivieron mucho tiempo juntas, seguro se conocen muy bien entre ustedes, podrían ser amigas. –el par de femeninas lo fulminan con la mirada. – ¿verdad que no harás nada que ofenda o moleste a Dania, Sakurita?

Sakura está por contestarle algunos insultos pero siente como Sasuke le agarra la mano, lo voltea a ver, notando como la mira, entiendo lo que quiere decir, por lo que bufa.

- Bien. –acepta entre dientes, no viendo a Dania, está segura que la muy desgraciada sonríe con mofa, porque ve esta batalla ganada, pero solo se la da porque su madre es más importante.

- Perfecto. –Kakashi se muestra complacido. –así que en lo que vienen a tomarnos la orden, ¿porque no nos cuentas lo que haremos, Dania? –Kakashi la mira con interés.

Dania bufa, se cruza de brazos y voltea su rostro a un lado. Sasuke y Sakura alzaron ambas cejas, esa actitud infantil jamás la vieron en ella antes, se les hace extraño, la hace parecer más humana.

- Hay una anciana, ciega e inmortal, es una bruja. Ella sabe todo lo que tú quieres saber, incluso sabe lo que quieres saber, pero pide un pago para decírtelo.

Los tres se muestran sorprendidos, es la primera vez que saben de alguien así y para que un demonio recurra a ella es porque esa anciana es cien por ciento confiable.

- Su pago depende de lo que pidas, aunque no creo que tengas nada que le interese. –Dania mira con desagrado a Sasuke y Sakura, que fruncen el ceño.

- Explícate. –Kakashi mira con interés a Dania.

- Para decirme donde estaba quien mato a tus padres, esa vez que vimos a Gabriel, me pidió como pago una espada muy poderosa, especialmente hecha para mí, solo yo la podía usar y solo en el infierno se puede forjar. Para saber dónde estabas me pidió un anillo de Velkan, anillo que pertenecía a un ángel y que tiene alguna clase de poder, como para que lo tuviera Velkan es porque es así, él solo toma de sus enemigos vencidos objetos que valen la pena… como entenderás, no pide cosas que puedes conseguir donde sea, pide cosas únicas y con poder y ustedes no tienen nada así. –Dania se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Aun así quiero ir con ella. –le dice seria Sakura, nada pierde con intentarlo.

- Sí, sí, sí, me lo imagine. –Dania agita una mano restándole importancia. –los guiare. –Kakashi frunce el ceño, no la quiere exponer pero es mejor llevarla consigo que dejarla con Velkan.

- Bien, salimos…

- En cuatro días. –Kakashi sonríe amigable bajo la máscara y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, ella quería salir hoy mismo. –en tres días es navidad, no quiero celebrarla en un campamento. –explica de forma infantil y el par de adolescentes se cayó, ellos tampoco quieren hacerlo, pero Sakura se siente impaciente, siente que está cerca de saber dónde está su madre, se le hace egoísta atrasar las cosas, pero ve que Kakashi no cambiara de opinión, ese desgraciado lamentablemente es el único que Dania ayuda, y solo ella sabe dónde está la bruja.

- _¡Mierda! Olvide que se acerca esa mentada navidad y lo que significa para los humanos. –_a la pelinegra se le sombreo la frente de negro.

**Continuará**

**cada vez mas cerca de saber de tsunade :O**

**adoro a velkan, jamas se sabe lo ke en vdd kiere o como piensa jajajajaja ademas que esta mas bueno ke el pan *O***

**spero les haya gusta el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	33. Una linda navidad

**Una feliz navidad**

Ino está en la entrada de la puerta principal de su casa mirando a Sakura como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Vuélvemelo a repetir frentona, creo que no oí. –le pide metiéndose un dedo en el oído, quitando una inexistente basura de ahí.

- Que vayas conmigo al mercado para que me ayudes a escogerle un regalo a Sasuke. –le dice entre dientes y otra vez sonrojándosele las mejillas.

Pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de la rubia, se le hincho una vena en la frente, lo mejor es irse de ahí antes de que la mate.

- Iré yo sola. –da media vuelta, sabía que era mala idea pedirle ayuda a la rubia, pero es que no sabe que cojones le podría regalar una novia a su novio en navidad.

- ¡Espera, iré! ¡Será divertido, además necesito un regalo para Shika! –exclama emocionada, colgándosele del brazo a Sakura que la mira con fastidio. – ¡oka-san, iré a acompañar a la frentona de compras! –anuncia mirando hacia atrás y comenzar a caminar, llevándose a Sakura consigo.

- _Ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí. –_el tic en la ceja de Sakura se marca más al tener a esa rubia parlante a su lado, jaloneándola del brazo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y para que vamos al mercado, Dania? –Velkan mira curioso a Dania que va caminando a su lado, en la cabeza de la pelinegra va dormido el pequeño Kuro y en su hombro cuelga un gran maletín.<p>

- En dos días es navidad. –explica sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y? Nosotros no celebramos el nacimiento del hijo del enemigo. –le dice con obviedad.

- Lo se cucaracha. –dice entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo con fastidio y Velkan se lleva una mano al pecho de forma dramática, mostrándose indignado. –pero los humanos tienen la costumbre de regalarle cosas a sus parejas en esas fechas… ridículo, lo sé, pero ya que soy humana tengo que adaptarme a sus jodidas costumbres. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Así que vamos a comprarle un regalo a ese espantapájaros… ¿y no compraras uno para mí? –pregunta indignado.

- Si me sobra el dinero te compro algo –le dice con fastidio y rodando los ojos, haciendo que Velkan se muestra complacido.

- Espero le hayas tomado suficiente dinero al espantapájaros para que completes un buen regalo para mí. –comenta emocionado.

- Velkan, ¿me crees capaz de tomar dinero de Kakashi para comprarle su propio regalo? –pregunta indignada.

- Si. –responde seguro y sonriendo como un niño que da la respuesta correcta.

Dania casi cae estilo anime, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura, ya que ese idiota tiene razón.

- Pues no le comprare su regalo con dinero de él, se lo comprare con el mío. –comenta segura.

- Dania me das asco. –Velkan la mira como si fuera un ángel, eso para él es más asqueroso que los humanos.

- ¡Tú me lo das más, cucaracha! –exclama indignada y Velkan nuevamente lleva una mano a su pecho dolido, viéndose dramático.

- Pues ya aclarado que nos damos asco mutuamente, ¿de donde sacaras dinero? ¿No me digas que te pondrás a hacer trabajos humanos? –Velkan la mira más asqueado.

- ¡Claro que no, acepte mi situación pero no a ese extremo! –exclama indignada.

- ¡Ya se! –exclama golpeando su mano con un puño. –trabajaras en el negocio más antiguo… eso me gusta, yo te consigo los clientes. –Velkan asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y sonriendo complacido.

- Kuro. –Dania mira hacia donde tiene al pequeño lobo, el cual despertó y al siguiente segundo está mordiéndole la cabeza a Velkan, al cual se le entierran los colmillos en la frente que le sangra.

La gente se aleja asustada del hermosos chico que camina como si nada al tener una rara bestia mordiéndole la cabeza, con sangre chorreándole por toda la cara.

- Solo tenías que decir que no, no hacer que Kuro me muerda. –le dice indignado.

- Tiene hambre, déjale tomar algo de tu sangre. –Dania agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Ya dime de donde conseguirás el dinero! –exclama desesperado.

- Ahí es donde entras tu Velkan. –Dania le sonríe de forma encantadora y Velkan entrecerró los ojos, que un demonio o ex demonio te sonría así no es nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Dania se está cobrando duro el pago por darles la solución para encontrar a Tsunade. En este momento Kakashi va caminando por el pueblo intentando conseguirle el jodido libro que quiere y sabe que será el primero de muchos.<p>

- ¡Sensei!

Kakashi deja de leer su preciado libro y voltea viendo a Naruto con su singular sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro.

- ¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro sensei! –exclama emocionado, comenzando a caminar a su lado. –necesito que me acompañe al mercado para que me ayude a escogerle un regalo a Hinata-chan.

- Mmmm… no. –responde con simpleza y el rubio lo mira indignado.

- No sea malo sensei, su deber es ayudar a sus alumnos. Además a usted le conviene ir, sirve que le consigue el regalo a su novia.

- Que apenas tú te hayas acordado de comprarle regalo a tu novia no significa que yo también lo haya hecho. –responde despreocupado, sin apartar la vista de su novela.

- Por favor, ¿piensa que me creeré que ya le tiene regalo a Dania? Si usted para todo llega tarde, para un regalo es más que seguro que siempre lo compra a última hora, así que ahora yo se lo estoy recordando para que no ande comprándolo a ultima hora y termine regalando lo primero que encuentra, y no termine regalándole a su novia un papel higiénico como en mi último cumpleaños, y no se diga de la navidad pasada, a Sasuke le regalo unos pañales para bebé, a Sayumi-chian talco para bebé y a mí un biberón, se notó que compro los regalos en la tienda para bebés que está en la esquina donde nos reunimos. –le dice con reproche.

- Naruto, la intención es lo que cuenta. –le dice heroico y el rubio entrecierra los ojos hacia él. –y ya te dije que ya tengo el regalo de Dania.

- ¡No lo creo, solo que le duele el codo y quiere terminar regalándole cualquier cosa barata que encuentre a última hora, es lo mismo que hace con nosotros dattebayo! –exclama más indignado. –y si según usted ya tiene el regalo de Dania, pues aún le sirve acompañarme para que escoja el regalo que nos dará a nosotros.

- Naruto me decepcionas. –Kakashi niega con decepción. –la navidad no se trata de recibir regalos, sino de convivir entre familia, amigos y tu amada. –dice de forma poética.

- Sensei, cuando habla así me hace llorar, pero tiene razón. –Naruto se limpia lagrimas que salen de sus ojos, en verdad sus palabras le sacaron lágrimas, es que le recordó a esas historias navideñas que su mami le sigue leyendo en estas épocas. –discúlpeme por exigirle regalo.

- No te preocupes Naruto, sé que te dejaste llevar por la avaricia que muchos crean en estas fechas de paz, amor y felicidad. –Kakashi le acaricia el cabello como si fuera un perro y le dedica esa sonrisa que le cierra los ojos. –_genial, ya me libre de regalarle algo a Naruto, seguro que con esto ya no me pide nada._

Naruto sonríe como niño bueno, como todo niño egoísta que fue tocado por el espíritu de la navidad y se volvió bueno de pronto. Pero entonces su vista se topa con algo haciéndolo detener de golpe y con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que Kakashi lo imite y mire hacia donde el rubio mira y sus ojos se ensanchan al igual que él.

- Na sensei, ¿esa no es la casa del señor Himura?

- Lo es Naruto.

- ¿Y no es el señor Himura el que se dedica a hacerles joyas especiales a las reconocidas familias de la aldea?

- Si Naruto, estas bien informado.

- ¿Y no era el teme el que acaba de salir de ahí?

- Sino era él tenía la misma cara de estreñido, el mismo look de cola de gallina y la misma expresión de soy el ser más fantástico del mundo pero en verdad soy un mimado, berrinchudo que me mangonea mi novia.

Naruto ya aclarado eso y que vio bien voltea a ver a su sensei que lo volteo a ver tranquilo.

- Sensei el teme se nos casa, seguro le pidió al señor Himura que le haga un anillo de compromiso a Sakura-chan. –Naruto se limpia lágrimas imaginarias, dando imagen de toda madre que ve a su bebé partir.

- Así es la vida Naruto. –Kakashi le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo, dando la imagen de esposo que consuela a su esposa que llora en la boda de su hija.

- ¡Oh sensei! –Naruto se lanza a los brazos de Kakashi que con rapidez y agilidad se hizo a un lado haciendo que el rubio termine abrazando un poster que estaba atrás de él y como se había lanzado con fuerza a él cayó al suelo noqueado con el poster pintado en rojo en la cara.

Kakashi volvió a poner su libro frente a su rostro y continuo leyendo mientras sigue su camino en la búsqueda de una librería donde vendan el mentado libro que le pidió Dania.

* * *

><p>- No has sido de ayuda… cerda. –Sakura que va caminando por el mercado mira de reojo a Ino.<p>

- ¡No me culpes frentona, Sasuke-kun es muy difícil y más para alguien como yo que no lo conoce del todo! –exclama indignada. – ¡de por si es difícil regalarle algo a un chico, y él no es como los demás chicos!... ¡por otro lado tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, deberías saber que regalarle! –la rubia la mira con mofa, si, se siente de mierda por no saber que aconsejarle a su amiga, pero no quedara como la culpable.

Sakura abre y cierra la boca pareciendo pez fuera del agua, para después bufar y voltear su rostro a lado contrario de la rubia. Es que ella tampoco sabe que regalarle, lo conoce muy bien, y es muy quisquilloso con las cosas.

Ino la miro divertida.

- Mira, con lo poco que conozco a Sasuke-kun sé que cualquier cosa que le regales tu estará encantado. –comenta pensativa decidiendo hacer su papel de amiga y ayudarla. – ¿Por qué no te pones un moño rojo en la cabeza y te le presentas desnuda? Seguro amara ese regalo. –comenta insinuante.

- ¡Cerda! –exclama muy sonrojada divirtiendo más a la rubia.

- Admítelo, amaría ese regalo. –la rubia amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡No le regalare eso!

- Ya. –antes de que quiera matarla mejor le corta. –mira yo pensaba hacerle una bufanda a Shika de navidad, ya sabes, es algo que comúnmente las chicas les regalan a sus novios o chicos que les gusta, pero no se tejer. –dice acongojada.

- Tía Mikoto podría ayudarnos. –comenta pensativa, se le hace buena idea.

- ¡¿Crees que consigamos terminarla en solo dos días?! –pregunta emocionada.

- Supongo, no lo veo tan difícil. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Esta dicho! ¡Vamos a comprar el estambre! –exclama animada, podrá regalarle a Shikamaru lo que quería desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Sakura e Ino van saliendo del puesto en el mercado donde compraron el estambre. Pero se extrañan al sentir como el piso se mueve como si hubiera una estampida, alzan la mirada viendo a varias chicas correr hacia donde están ellas y por poco las atropellan, de no ser porque Sakura fue ágil y rápida, por lo que salto al tejado del puesto, llevándose a Ino consigo.<p>

- ¿Qué estará pasando? –Sakura alza una ceja extrañada, viendo la nube de humo que alza la estampida de mujeres enloquecidas.

- ¡Eso no puede significarse otra cosa que rebajas en algún puesto! –exclama Ino emocionada.

- ¿Ah?

Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar o replicar, ya está siendo arrastrada por Ino hacia donde se fue la estampida de mujeres.

Sakura tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Ino es buena para esto, llego a donde las mujeres se amontonan, queriendo pasar, gritando como locas, empujándose. No es por exagerar pero parece que casi toda femenina en el pueblo está ahí.

Ino mostrando lo ágil que es en esto se fue metiendo entre el montón de gente, llevándose a Sakura consigo, la cual se le marco más su tic al ser apachurrada y empujada en el proceso, su paciencia se está acabando.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios!

Ante la exclamación de su amiga Sakura alza el rostro, no se sorprendió que ya hayan llegado al inicio del montón, pero cuando vio lo que saco esa exclamación en su amiga casi desencaja la mandíbula. Ahí está Dania atrás de un pequeño puesto que tiene un anuncio que dice: "Fotografía y beso con este hombre por una considerable suma de dinero". Luego esta Velkan de pie teniendo una gran fila de mujeres frente a él.

- ¡¿Dania conoce a ese adonis?! –exclama Ino con mueca bobalicona, con solo verlo siente que tendrá un orgasmo. – ¡me hará descuento por el beso, solo un beso de ese adonis y sé que moriré feliz! –exclama orgásmica y a Sakura le regresa el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, no sabe que le sorprende más: que la guarra de su amiga caiga fácilmente ante los encantos de un demonio siendo que ama a alguien más, que Dania este haciendo eso o que Velkan se esté dejando utilizar.

* * *

><p>Se ve a una sonrojada chica con las trompas paradas, ojos cerrados y aura brillante rodeándola. Luego se ve a Velkan mirando a la mortal teniendo un ligero tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.<p>

- Dania ¿me puedes repetir porque estoy haciendo esto? –pregunta mirando de reojo a Dania que está a un costado de él, atrás de una cámara fotográfica de esas antiguas, de las cuales al capturar la imagen saltan chispas.

- Para comprarte un regalo. –responde con simpleza, lista para capturar la imagen, los humanos son tan simples, tráeles algo tan hermoso que en sus vidas mortales les es difícil de ver y pagan lo que sean para obtener un poco de él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! –exclama satisfecho y feliz, por tener un regalo hará lo que sea, hasta besar simples humanas.

- ¡Pago beso de pico, no le alcanzo de más! –le grita Dania.

Velkan asintió y solo le dio un beso de pico a la humana, Dania capturo la imagen y la chica se desmayó. Dania trono uno de sus dedos y al instante apareció alado de ella Kuro en su tamaño bestial, tomo la fotografía con el hocico, la coloco encima de la desmayada, la cual después tomo uno de sus pies con el hocico y la arrastro fuera de la fila. Ya nadie se asusta ahí, no saben que es un demonio que se las puede comer, piensan que ha de ser un simple perro muy crecido y trabajador.

* * *

><p>Las chicas fueron pasando de una a una, Velkan les daba el beso que pagaron y Dania capturaba si pagan por ello, en cuanto Kuro iba quitando a las desmayadas formando una gran montaña donde las aventaba.<p>

- Dania-san.

La mencionada voltea mientras le entrega la fotografía a Kuro, viendo a esa rubia que mira bobalicona hacia donde esta Velkan. Mira de reojo alado de la rubia viendo a Sakura mostrándose incrédula y teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, para después regresar la vista a la rubia.

- ¿Beso de lengua, esquimal, de pico? ¿Fotografía o sin fotografía? ¿O pura fotografía? –pregunta hacia la rubia.

- _Jodida cerda, no me creo que vaya a pagar por esta estupidez. –_el tic en la ceja de Sakura regresa al ver que Ino saca su monedero para pagar.

* * *

><p>- <em>Se me fueron mis ahorros para los demás regalos navideños, pero vale la pena. –<em>ya llegó el turno de Ino que mira como pendeja enamorada a Velkan.

Sakura que esta fuera de la fila se le marco más el tic nervioso, no se cree que la rubia haya pagado tanto por esa pendejada. No es que este ahí por gusto, no confía en Dania mucho menos en Velkan, no dejara a la hueca e ingenua rubia sola con ellos.

Velkan toma de la barbilla a la rubia, alzándole el rostro, mostrándole una expresión principesca, majestuosa e Ino estuvo a punto de desmayarse a no ser porque quiere su beso ya lo hubiera hecho, pero es que joder, en su vida había visto hombre tan hermoso, no parece de este mundo. Y cuando le pregunto Dania de donde lo conoce está dijo que es su hermano, no es que se parezcan, pero no le sorprendió, desprende esa misma aura majestuosa y hermosa, seguro toda la familia de Dania es hermosísima.

- ¿Lengua, esquimal o pico? –pregunta provocativo sobre los labios de la rubia que suspiro soñadora, su aroma es tan embriagante.

- ¡Pago lengua! –responde Dania y todas las mujeres chillaron orgásmica, es la primera que completo uno de lengua y con fotografía, la envidian.

Velkan unió sus labios con los de la rubia dándole un fogoso beso de lengua que le quito el aliento a la rubia, no solo su aroma, sino también su sabor son tan embriagantes, como un afrodisiaco, como sin con solo olerlo y probarlo quisieras entregarte a él, de hecho solo con eso se puso cachonda.

Velkan rompió el beso y se agacho ya que de la nariz de la rubia salió sangre a propulsión, y se cayó hacia atrás desmayada.

Sakura sintió pena ajena, le arrebato la fotografía que Dania le extendió y fue por su amiga para llevársela de ahí, en momentos así no sabe porque es su amiga, enserio que no lo sabe.

* * *

><p>Sentadas en una banca del parque están Ino y Sakura, la primera con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y pedazos de rollo tapándole los orificios de la nariz, tiene expresión de consumir drogas y aura brillante mientras ve bobalicona su fotografía dándole un apasionado beso a ese sexy demonio.<p>

- Eres tan superficial… cerda. –comenta con desagrado para después darle un trago a su refresco.

- Oh déjame, no siempre tienes oportunidad de besar a un adonis como ese. –un profundo suspiro soñador sale de sus labios al recordar el beso. –mierda, viendo esa belleza hace que los simples mortales como Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun parezcan simples cucarachas.

- Pues a mí me gusta más la belleza humana que la belleza de demonio o ángel. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia e Ino la mira sorprendida, sus palabras sonaron muy profundas. –ese demonio podrá ser tan hermoso como digas pero su interior es oscuro.

- Pero besa tan rico… ¡grrr! –Ino le sonríe burlona y Sakura roda los ojos. –oh vamos frentona, me gusta vivir la vida, besar a un demonio así de hermoso y sexy que además besa de infarto es algo que se hará una vez en la vida sin importar pagar por ella, es una experiencia, me gusta vivir lo que quiero al momento que quiero.

- Siendo así ¿cómo es que aún no eres novia de ese tal Shikamaru? –Sakura la mira con burla y la rubia se sonroja.

- Es fácil hacer las cosas cuando no incluyen sentimientos, pero cuando los hay existe el miedo de ser lastimada, más cuando es muy posible que para él solo sea una amiga. –le dice con algo de tristeza y Sakura se mostró seria, no se imaginó que alguien que se muestra tan segura de sí misma, que dice y hace lo que piensa tuviera inseguridades.

- Eres exasperante, fastidiosa, ruidosa, loca, competitiva, superficial, ingenua, hueca, estúpida… —Sakura mira al cielo mientras la insulta e Ino la mira enfurecida teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente. –pero tienes un hermoso corazón y una hermosa alma… quien no te amé como lo mereces no vale la pena que le sufras. –le dice sin mirarla, teniendo una gran sonrojo en las mejillas y la rubia la miro sorprendida.

- Sakura. –Ino le sonríe enternecida y Sakura se pone de pie de golpe a la vez que avienta la lata de refresco al bote de basura.

- Vamos con tía Mikoto. –dice comenzando a caminar e Ino se muestra divertida.

- _Mi Sakura está regresando poco a poco… aunque es más mona ahora que es algo tsundere. –_sonriendo divertida la rubia se pone de pie y corre para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Fugaku está en el dojo meditando, concentrado, dándose cuenta que al fin solo están en la casa él y su esposa. Es feliz, recuerda que cuando la casa estaba llena de llantos, ruidos y de más cosas de sus hijos que no lo dejaban tener intimidad con su esposa deseo nuevamente estar solo ellos dos. Y a la vez esta triste, adora a sus hijos, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero son su luz, son producto del amor de él y su esposa, pero es nostálgico que ellos ya hayan hecho sus vidas…<p>

- _Espera… Itachi solo se fue de misión y el niño solo anda de hormonal con su novia. –_Fugaku suspiro con pesadez, ya estaba tomándose muy enserio lo de no tener mucho tiempo a sus hijos en casa.

Siguió meditando sobre la vida, sobre su esposa y sus hijos, pensar en esas cosas le hizo mostrarse curioso ante algún nietecillo, seria mono ver a un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos verdes….

- _Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que tenga pelo rosa y ojos negros, solo espero no sea niño. _

Fugaku sintió pena si es niño, igual lo amara, será su nieto. Si, está seguro que el primero que le dará nietos será Sasuke, es el que más se ve en sentar cabeza con una pareja segura, Itachi por muy mujeriego que sea no es tan pendejo, de hecho es muy listo el condenado y no cree que embarace a una de sus amantes. En cuanto Sasuke no es que lo crea pendejo, pero lo ve casándose pronto, mucho más pronto que Itachi y formando una familia.

¿Una familia? De su niño, no pudo evitar imaginárselo, se le hace mono, aunque siga viendo a Sasuke como el niño de la casa, tiene que admitir que ya es un hombre sin importar que para él siga siendo su bebito. Su imaginación divago, se imaginó a Sakura y Sasuke, el segundo con un bultito en brazos, sonriéndole, presentándoselo, diciéndole que le pusieron Fugaku junior porque Sasuke se lo pidió ya que admira mucho a su padre.

Oyó el timbre sonar, pero él lo ignoro, está más ocupado arrullando a Fugaku junior, si, nombre frustrado, su esposa no le quiso poner así a ninguno de sus hijos alegando que es un nombre que los desgraciaría de por vida, pero su nuera vio lo hermoso del nombre.

En fin, ese no es el tema, ahí vemos a Fugaku simulando arrullar a un infante, mirando sus brazos con expresión de drogado y aura brillante rodeándolo.

- ¡Kyaaaaa…!

El grito de su esposa lo saco de su fantasía, así que se puso de pie y corrió como si se anduviera cagando, su amada esposa está en peligro, es su deber defenderla.

Cuando llega al salón principal ve a su nuera con una rubia siendo abrazadas por una melosa y feliz Mikoto. Fugaku casi cae estilo anime, ni por tantos años casados logra saber cuándo su gritona esposa grita de felicidad, miedo, o porque vio una rata, igual siempre lo hace correr a su auxilio.

- ¡Claro, claro que las ayudare, me parece una idea genial! –exclama emocionada la mujer, apretando más el abrazo casi ahogando a las sonrojadas chicas.

Como Fugaku no quiere que le maten a la nuera que será la madre de Fugaku junior, y también porque le tiene cariño a la chica que conoce desde pañales, se aclaró de forma exagerada la garganta para llamar la atención de las femeninas. Consiguiéndolo y siendo el héroe de esas dos chicas.

- ¡Cariño! –Mikoto mira a su esposo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que lo ponen bobalicón, agradeció ya haber aprendido a controlarse para no arruinar la imagen ante las visitas.

- Buenas tardes. –Sakura hace una leve inclinación respetuosa al igual que la rubia y Fugaku hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Cada que lo veo me hace afirmar que la belleza de Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun salió de Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama esta horrible. No sé qué le vio Mikoto-san.

Mikoto se tapa la boca en un intento de no soltar la carcajada. Sakura la mira como la idiota mal educada que es y Fugaku la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? –Ino mira asustada a Sakura que asintió. – ¡lo siento, a veces digo lo que pienso sin darme cuenta! –exclama Ino haciendo una exagerada reverencia, estampando su frente en el suelo.

- Cerda. –Sakura roda los ojos, enserio da pena ajena.

- Hnm. –Fugaku da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí, esa rubia se ha incluido sola en su lista de enemigos, lista que en la que esta su hijo mayor, que lo ame no significa que ese condenado le haya hecho varias de las suyas.

- Bueno chicas, vamos a mi habitación, ahí les enseñare… no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegue Sasuke-chan y descubra su regalo. –Mikoto les guiña un ojo cómplice y Sakura se sonrojo mientras la rubia asintió emocionada.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está en su habitación, recostado en la cama leyendo su preciada novela. Cuando llego ni Dania estaba en casa, Kuro tampoco y Velkan menos. Le restó importancia, tal vez el demonio se fue a coger con algunas demonio, y Dania habrá ido a dar un paseo con Kuro.<p>

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que alce la mirada de su libro viendo a Sasuke con un pie alzado dejando ver que la abrió pateándola.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –pregunta sombrío.

- No se Sasuke, se me salió del bolsillo. –comenta aflojerado y Sasuke afila su mirada.

- No estoy para juegos, dime donde está. –ordena tétrico, ya la busco por toda la casa, por todo el pueblo y no la encuentra.

- ¿Y yo debería saberlo porque…? –Kakashi alza una de sus cejas, mostrando tanta flojera que hace bostezar a uno.

Sasuke abre y cierra la boca pareciendo pez en el agua, sin saber que decir.

- Hmn. –para no quedar más en ridículo da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ahí y buscarla.

- ¿Ya intentaste buscarla en tu casa? –comenta despreocupado, posando la vista en su lectura.

Sasuke se detuvo por unos segundos al caer en cuenta que en su casa no la ha buscado, es probable que Sakura haya ido ahí a buscarlo o a visitar a sus padres, a veces lo hace, va ahí para que él se acuerde que tiene padres y vaya a visitarlos a casa.

Sin más sale corriendo para ir a su casa.

- _Su mundo gira en torno a Sakura, nada más la pierde de vista un rato y anda más paranoico de lo normal. –_Kakashi sonríe con burla bajo la máscara mientras le da vuelta a la hoja.

* * *

><p>Fugaku está en el salón tomando te cuando oye la puerta ser abierta con brusquedad seguido de unos pasos marcados, al siguiente segundo esta su hijo ahí con expresión sombría.<p>

- ¿Sakura?

- En la recamara con tu madre. –responde serio.

Sasuke asintió y va hacia la parte de arriba de la casa a paso marcado.

- _Hola papi, ¿cómo estás? ¡Te extrañe mucho!... ¿Por qué mi niño no me saluda así? Lo hacía cuando bebito. –_ya estando solo Fugaku se permitió llorar.

* * *

><p>Apenas Sasuke está por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abre dejando ver a Sakura con expresión seria.<p>

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no te quiero ver por dos días… aparece y te mato. –sin más le cierra la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Sasuke vuelve a intentar abrir la puerta para decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer y de paso violarla, cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir dejando ver a una muy seria Sakura.

- ¿No oíste? Te dije que no te quiero ver, sino te mantienes alejada de mi por estos dos días, no dejare ya sabes. –y sin más le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Sasuke se queda ahí, parado, convertido en piedra, con la boca abierta y los ojos mostrando acongojo.

* * *

><p>- Oye frentona fuiste muy cruel. –le dice Ino con reproche cuando se sentó en el suelo alado de ella.<p>

- Sino le hubiera hablado así el cabezón de mi hijo no hubiera hecho caso… mi Sakura-chan sabe cómo tratar a mi bebito. –Mikoto sonríe complacido y a Ino le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, cualquier madre normal estaría indignada porque alguien le hable así a su hijo, pero Mikoto no es una mujer normal. –por algo Sakura-chan es la mujer ideal para mi bebito. –la peli-rosa se sonrojo. –por cierto Sakura-chan ¿qué es eso que mi hijo sabe que no lo dejaras hacer? –pregunta curiosa y la peli-rosa se sonrojo más haciendo que Ino se tape la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Nada tía! –exclama avergonzada.

- ¿Enserio? –Mikoto se muestra más curiosa y Sakura asintió. – ¡_esa es mi nuera! Sabe que el punto débil de los Uchiha es el sexo. –_Mikoto sonríe orgullosa, no la molesta mas solo porque tienen trabajo que hacer, ella aprovechara para hacerle una bufanda a su marido, tiene mucho que no le hace una.

* * *

><p>Al oír unos pasos acercándose Fugaku se limpió sus lágrimas de tristeza, y puso esa mascara de indiferencia justo cuando su niño llego a la sala. Se sentó alado de su padre viéndose muy desolado. Fugaku mira curioso a su niño, no sabe qué le pasa para estar así de deprimido, lo acongoja.<p>

- Sasuke…

- No molestes viejo, no estoy de humor. –dice cortante, mostrándole una mirada fría que dejo a Fugaku hecho piedra.

- _Condenado mocoso, eso me gano por preocuparme por él. –_a Fugaku se le hincha una vena en la cabeza. –_ ¿Por qué no se quedan pequeños y monos sintiendo admiración por su padre? –_enserio, se está conteniendo para no romper en llanto ahí.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llego veinticuatro de diciembre. Es de noche e Ino va caminando por las calles de la aldea en compañía de sus dos compañeros de equipo y sensei. Fueron a cenar por ahí para celebrar la noche buena, como suelen hacerlo desde que son equipo, para después irse a celebrar con sus familiares.<p>

- Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos. –comenta Azuma. – ¡tengan felices fiestas!

- ¡Igual sensei! –exclama Ino animada, viendo como Azuma dobla la esquina.

- ¡Espere sensei, me voy con usted! –Choji sigue a su sensei, después de haberle dado un golpe en la espalda a su vago amigo y mirarlo de una forma que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente y no es por el frio.

- Te acompaño a tu casa. –Shikamaru comienza a caminar e Ino asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Shikamaru vive cerca de Choji pero no se fue con ella para acompañarla, eso la hizo feliz.

- Na Shika. –Ino le extiende la bolsa de papel que no ha soltado en toda la noche. –ese es mi regalo.

Shikamaru lo toma a la vez que se detiene, abre la bolsa viendo otra adornada de un hermoso papel navideño, la abre viendo ahí una bufanda verde con blanco.

- Gracias. –una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras se coloca la bufanda.

Ino se muestra feliz al verla puesta, se desveló, tardo en hacerla, pero verle con ella puesta hace que valga la pena su esfuerzo.

- Toma. –Shikamaru con su rostro volteado a un costado le entrega una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel navideño. –no es mucho, pero supongo la intención es lo que cuenta.

Ino asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, está feliz, él esta vez le compró un regalo, las otras veces no lo hacía porque al muy vago le daba flojera hacerlo. Ansiosa lo abrió, descubriendo que es una hermosa pulsera de plata con adornos de piedras azules.

- Son como tus ojos. –Shikamaru tomo la pulsera y la abrió, para después tomarle la mano y ponérsela.

Ino lo mira avergonzada, muy sonrojada, siente su corazón querérsele salir de su pecho, es lo más lindo que Shikamaru le haya dicho jamás, es lo más lindo que cualquiera le haya dicho.

- Gracias. –Ino baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Shikamaru manteniendo su rostro serio le alza la barbilla, se ve tan adorable con ese sonrojo, es una loca exasperante, chillona y superficial, no sabe porque se terminó enamorando de la mujer más problemática.

- Ino… me gustas. –lo había planeado, se lo diría hoy, sea rechazado o no, ya no lo soporta, necesita sacarlo, necesita decírselo, necesita saber si le gusta también o sino para intentar olvidarla, está cansado de enojarse al verla de coqueta con otros o que siga el jugueteo en los coqueteos de otros.

La rubia muestra sorpresa en su expresión y ojos, para después sin poder evitarlo salir lágrimas de sus ojos, soñó tanto con eso y se le hace imposible que esté sucediendo.

- ¡También me gustas Shika! –exclama feliz, echándosele a los brazos.

Shikamaru tuvo que apoyar un pie un paso atrás para no caer y la sostuvo de la cintura.

- Problemática. –le dice aflojerado, aunque sus ojos se muestran felices.

Ino separo su rostro y unió sus labios con los de él, si, su rubia es una osada, pocas cosas le dan vergüenza, y eso le encanta, así que respondió le beso con la misma ternura con que ella se lo dio.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la aldea, en la profundidad del bosque esta Velkan teniendo su orgia con varios demonios femeninos y masculino, estrenando los juguetes sexuales que Dania le regalo por ayudarla a juntar dinero, aunque el que hizo todo el trabajo fue él, pero valió la pena con los regalos que le dio, así que esta de lo más feliz jugando como mocoso con sus nuevos juguetitos.<p>

* * *

><p>En la profundidad de una cueva se ve a Itachi y Sayumi, comiendo lo que para ellos es su cena de noche buena. No es un manjar, pero les quedo deliciosa, entre los dos lo hicieron.<p>

- ¿Y si intercambiamos regalos ya? –pregunta Itachi viéndose ansioso, como niño queriendo abrir los regalos que le trajo Santa.

- ¿Íbamos a hacer intercambio? –Sayumi lo mira extrañada.

- ¡Oye! Debiste imaginarlo, estamos solos, celebrando sin nuestras familias, al menos nos consolaríamos dándonos regalos. –le dice ofendido.

- Aja…¿y tú me compraste algo? –pregunta burlona.

- Si. –su respuesta la sorprendió e Itachi saco una bolsa de papel que se la aventó, haciendo que la atrape en el aire.

Curiosa la abrió, son esos panecillos que le gustaron tanto del pueblo que visitaron hace tres días, se ven frescos, ahora entiende porque no estuvo ahí todo el día y la dejo sola buscando un lugar para acampar y no quiso avanzar en ese día.

- ¿A que soy un amor? –pregunta sonriéndole de forma torcido. –y soy el único considerado, seguro tu no me compraste ni un caramelo.

- No, no te compre caramelo. –Sayumi le avienta una bolsa más pequeña de papel, sonriéndole burlona cuando él la atrapo en el aire y la miro sorprendido, dejando ver que no se lo esperaba. –no era un regalo de navidad, más bien me diste pena al ver como se te congelaban las manos con este clima todo por no traer guantes. –comenta burlona cuando él abrió la bolsa viendo unos guantes de lana color negros. Itachi negó divertido, no fue muy linda cuando pensó porque regalárselos, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. –ya no tendrás frio en las manos.

- Gracias. – después de ponerse los guantes Itachi le dedica una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa y ella le dedica una igual. – ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de no pasar la navidad en casa?

- ¿Cuál? –pregunta curiosa.

- Que no usare esos infantiles suéteres que oka-san me obliga a ponerme. –comenta divertido.

- Idiota. –Sayumi niega con diversión. –Feliz navidad Itachi.

- Feliz navidad Sayumi. –ambos se dedican una sonrisa divertida y se disponen a seguir cenando.

* * *

><p>- Es bueno tener la casa para nosotros solos de vez en cuanto ¿na? –Kakashi está sentado en una silla de la cocina comiendo con Dania su cena de noche buena, comprada, pero cena rica al fin y al cabo.<p>

Dania no respondió, pero rio entre dientes, mostrando algo de diversión en la mirada. De entre su chamarra saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo y se la extendió.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta curioso, sabe lo que es, pero quiere que se lo diga, es divertido hacerla sonrojar.

- Tu regalo, los humanos acostumbran a hacerlo. –le dice entre dientes, desviando su rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo-

- Pero aun no es la hora de intercambiar regalos, eso es después de las doce. –comenta extrañado.

- ¡No lo sabía! –exclama indignada, pero cuando esta por guardárselo Kakashi se lo arrebata. – ¿no que es hasta las doce? –pregunta con ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya me metiste la curiosidad por saber que es. –comenta juguetón, abriendo el regalo y se sorprendió al ver que es una cruz de oro blanco con una cadena del mismo material. –Dania pensé eras atea. –comenta extrañado.

Dania se pone de pie y toma la cruz, abre la cadena y se la coloca en el cuello a Kakashi.

- Él no fue mi señor, pero es el tuyo y quiero que te proteja. –le dice seria, cuando termino de colocársela.

Kakashi no puede evitar sonreír sintiéndose enternecido.

- Eres tan tierna cuando te lo propones. –comenta juguetón.

- ¡No molestes! –exclama enojada y sonrojada.

Kakashi se pone de pie haciendo que ella se haga hacia atrás un par de pasos.

- Ya que me diste mi regalo deja voy por el tuyo. –avisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Con lo codo que es Dania no esperaba que comprara nada, incluso esperaba que se le olvidara. Pero casi cae estilo anime cuando ve a un enorme oso de peluche de dos metros entrar muy apenas por la cocina.

- ¿A que es mono? –comenta divertido asomándose por un lado del enorme oso.

- ¿Dónde tenías escondido eso? –pregunta incrédula.

- En una de las tantas habitaciones. –comenta divertido, acercando el oso hacia ella. –anda, abrázalo, sé que lo deseas. Eso mismo quise hacer yo nada más lo vi. –a la pelinegra le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Bueno… pensé que si me regalabas algo seria ropa fetiche para una de tus fantasías. –comenta, acercándose a él lo más que puede con ese enorme oso de por medio y bajándole la máscara.

- Ese es mi segundo regalo pero es para cuando acabemos de cenar. –le dice de forma pervertida. –es un traje de gatita, con cola y orejas. –Kakashi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Idiota. –Dania une sus labios con los de él en un fogoso beso que él respondió gustoso.

* * *

><p>Acomodando los últimos arreglos de la mesa están Sakura y Mikoto. Sakura viste unos mallones negros y un suéter de color rosa con un mono de nieve femenino al frente, es tejido y Mikoto se lo regalo, pidiéndole—<em>obligándola—<em>que se lo ponga esta noche. Mikoto trae puestos unos jeans y un suéter tejido color rojo con la señora Claus enfrente.

- Te ves tan mona con tu suéter, Sakura-chan. –dice melosa y Sakura sonríe de forma forzada. –es una lástima que no le pude dar a Itachi-chan el suyo, es de un lindo reno, pero ya se lo daré cuando regrese. –dice emocionada. –ya está casi listo todo, por favor avísale a los machos de la casa en lo que yo voy por lo que falta. –Sakura asintió y salió de la cocina.

En el salón vio a su tío leyendo unos pergaminos, viste un pantalón café y un suéter color verde con santa Claus en frente.

- Tío la cena ya está lista.

Fugaku asintió y Sakura se dispuso a ir a avisarle a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>En su habitación con aura sombría esta Sasuke sentado estilo indio. Viste unos jeans y un suéter tejido de color celeste con un mono de nieve al frente.<p>

- Sasuke, la cena ya está lista. –le avisa Sakura al abrir la puerta.

- Hmn… no tengo hambre. –le responde cortante, ladeando su rostro a un costado, la desgraciada se pasa encerrada con su madre estos días, le prohíbe estar con ella y ahora viene como si nada.

- Sasuke ¿sigues enojado? –pregunta divertida.

- Tengo motivos para estarlo. –le dice sombrío.

Sakura da media vuelta y Sasuke se muestra más sombrío e indignado, a la condenada le valió. Un minuto después regresa Sakura con una bolsa de regalo y se hinca frente a él.

- Pensaba dártelo más tarde, pero eres tan cabezón y sino bajas a cenar por tu berrinche tu madre te va a reñir. –le dice divertida.

- ¡No soy cabezón y berrinchudo! ¡Además tengo motivo para estar enfadado! –le grita enfurecido, pero siente algo cálido rodear su cuello, baja la mirada viendo una bufanda azul marino, tejida con el símbolo de su clan bordado en uno de los extremos.

- No quería verte porque estaba haciendo tu regalo y no quería que lo vieras. –Sakura le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿La hiciste tú?

- Bueno… tu madre me ayudo tejiendo el símbolo de tu clan pero la bufanda completa la hice yo. –dice orgullosa.

Sasuke une sus labios con los de ella en un beso fogoso que le quito el aliento, al separarse Sasuke le toma una mano y coloca un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular y Sakura lo mira sorprendida. Es de oro blanco, con un diamante en medio.

- Cuando encontremos a tu madre, ¿te casarías conmigo? –Sasuke la mira serio, acariciándole la mejilla que se ha sonrojado.

- Pero…

- Lo sé, estamos muy chavales, pero estoy seguro que contigo es con quien quiero estar toda mi vida. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente y Sakura le sonríe en respuesta, para después darle un beso suave, lento y amoroso en los labios. – ¿eso es un sí? –pregunta provocativo al separarse de ella.

- Si… ahora vamos a cenar o tu madre nos llevara de las orejas. –comenta divertida y aun con ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas

* * *

><p>Mikoto está por regañar a esos dos por tardar tanto cuando entraron en la cocina pero su mirada se topó con el anillo que adorna la mano de su nuera, por lo que grita asustado a Fugaku.<p>

- ¡Que felicidad, se me casan! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –chilla emocionada, corriendo hacia los sonrojados chicos. – ¡al fin, al fin, tenemos que hacer planes, soñé tanto con esto desde que nació Sasuke-chan! –exclama melosa, dándole un abrazo asfixiante al par de adolecentes sonrojados, sospechaban algo así, nada se pasa de la vista de Mikoto.

Fugaku está sorprendido, diviso el anillo, pero después sonrío bobalicón.

- _Fugaku junior estas cerca._

**Continuará**

**jajajajajjajaaj amo como fugaku se refiere a sasuke, y velkan no lo puedes odiar, sta bien curado**

**fue una navidad de parejitas, **

**spero les haya gustado el cap, **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	34. Se pierde o se gana

**Se pierde o se gana**

Es de noche, en el bosque rodeando una fogata se encuentran Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Velkan y Dania, esta última tiene a Kuro acurrucado en sus piernas. Los cinco están comiendo. A esta misión Velkan se les coló, además fue lo mejor, sería peligroso dejarlo en la aldea sin supervisión.

- ¿Cuándo falta por llegar? –pregunta con sequedad Sakura mirando a Dania.

Dania ladeo su rostro a un lado, ignorándola, haciendo que una vena se le hinche en la frente. Esa maldita se la pasa ignorando sus preguntas, se ha contenido mucho para no matarla, y solo porque ella es la única que sabe dónde vive esa bruja… bueno, Velkan también pero está segura que es mucho más difícil sacarle información a ese demonio que a Dania y eso ya es mucho decir.

- Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo ir con esa vieja. –comenta aflojerado Velkan. –no tienen nada que le interese para darles lo que quiere.

- De eso no puedes estar seguro. –comenta Kakashi con simpleza. –tal vez haya algo, no lo sabremos hasta que estemos ahí.

- Hay que flojera ir a paso de humanos, hace días que yo ya hubiera llegado. –Velkan bosteza con absoluta flojera, ignorando el comentario de Kakashi.

Sasuke y Sakura lo fulminan con la mirada, es tan exasperante, llevan días aguantándolo, ya desean llegar, pero de solo pensar que el regreso serán más días aguantándolo se cansan mentalmente.

Dania se pone de pie haciendo que Kakashi y Velkan la miren. Sin decir nada la pelinegra se va a su tienda llevándose a Kuro con ella.

- Bueno… ya es tarde. Deberíamos dormir para mañana madrugar, así llegaremos más pronto. –Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara se pone de pie y camina hacia su tienda.

- Solo espero que lleguemos pronto, estoy harta de este viaje. –Sakura también se pone de pie.

- Ya somos dos. –Sasuke la imita, más que el viaje la compañía del demonio y ex demonio es lo que no le gusta.

Velkan mira como esos dos se meten a su carpa y luego posa su vista al cielo.

- _La lujuria de esos cuatro… es deliciosa y no han dejado de alimentarme con ella en todo este viaje. –_sonriendo perverso se relame los labios haciéndolo ver provocativo. – ¡itadakimasu!

* * *

><p>Kakashi se quitó la máscara y la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se acostó atrás de Dania, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.<p>

- También tengo curiosidad. –le dice mientras reparte besos en su hombro. – ¿Falta mucho para llegar?... venga, sé que no estas dormida. –le dice con burla.

- ¡No seas desgraciado, déjame dormir al menos un rato!… me dejas muerta y me levantas temprano para continuar con este odioso viaje. –le reclama indignada, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Ya no me deseas? –Kakashi le acaricia los pechos por sobre la ropa, y su tono de voz es provocativo, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. –y pensar que como demonio no dejabas de buscarme en la cama… como humana te niegas.

- ¡Serás cínico, si te prendes más cuando me niego! –exclama sonrojada, con la respiración más agitada ante sus caricias.

- ¡Oh~oh! Así que solo te haces la que no quiere para provocarme… que lujuriosa. –le dice con burla y perversión, sonrojándola más. –vamos, contesta mi pregunta… ¿falta mucho?

- No… a más tardar mañana en la tarde estaremos ahí. –contesta volteándose hacia él permitiendo que una sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

><p>Es una refrescante mañana. Itachi y Sayumi van por un camino del bosque, ambos se detienen al ver que adelante el camino se divide en dos.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el siguiente pueblo? –la pelinegra lo mira curiosa.

- Por la derecha está un poblado que hace mucho fue invadido por demonios, pero por la izquierda esta una aldea donde hay un templo… los monjes suelen saber aún más de los demonios que nosotros. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿y si tú vas a la izquierda y yo a la derecha?... de esa forma perdemos menos tiempo sino encontramos nada en ninguno y nos reuniremos aquí al terminar. –sonriéndole amigable la voltea a ver.

- Suena bien. –Sayumi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –no te demores o iré a buscarte… te sacare de las orejas si estas en un bar de puto. –le dice amenazante comenzando a caminar, molesta, cada que van a un pueblo él se escapa a alguna casa de té y se pone de guarro con geishas

- ¡No seas celosa Sayumi-chian, tengo para todas! –grita meloso, pero solo recibe una piedra que por poco no esquiva.

* * *

><p>Subir a la cima de esa rocosa, alta y empinada montaña es difícil aun para ellos que son cazadores entrenados, aun para Sakura que tiene sangre de demonio. Y odiaron a Velkan que camina como si nada, como si caminara por un terreno plano, y a Dania que por ir encima de Kuro no se esforzó, el demonio lobo también sube con facilidad, además la muy desgraciada va completamente dormida encima de lomo del lobo.<p>

Otra cosa que les molesta es que en todo el camino Velkan no ha dejado de…

- ¡Diez mil elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una arañaa~!

Así es, no ha dejado de cantar esa ridícula canción en todo el camino, menos de esa forma tan infantil y melosa.

- ¡Ya cállate! –Sasuke exploto, no lo resistió más.

- ¡Oh! –al fin se calló. – ¡Llegamos! –exclama animado apuntando al frente y haciendo aparecer sus alas, levitando.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke alzan la mirada, al fin llegaron, con la altura se les hace más difícil respirar.

- ¡Kya…!

El chillido de Dania los hace voltear viendo como Velkan la tomo de la ropa y la alzo, y se fue volando con ella, el como la tomo y lo rápido que voló la despertó sobresaltándola, sacándole ese chillido.

- Hijo de puta. –a Kakashi le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, y antes de que Kuro salte para darles alcance él salto encima de Kuro a la vez que esté de un gran salto llega a la cima.

Los otros dos suspiran con pesadez.

- Vamos, falta ya muy poco. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente a Sakura, que suspirando resignada asintió.

* * *

><p>Los monjes fueron muy amables, la dejaron buscar en su bodega de pergaminos para ver si encuentra lo que necesita. Ellos saben que los cazadores son los mejores aliados para terminar con el mal de este mundo y si en sus manos está la ayuda que necesitan se la darán.<p>

En este momento Sayumi está en la bodega infestada de pergaminos, intentando encontrar por lo menos una pista que los ayude. Hay muchos pergaminos, tiene la esperanza de que por lo menos uno le ayude.

- _Aunque no creo que termine pronto con esto. –_Sayumi sonríe nerviosa, son montones, duda que termine en un solo día, pero si Itachi se impacienta que la busque, siempre es ella quien termina buscándolo porque el desgraciado nunca llega a la hora prometida por irse atrás de alguna falda.

- Sayumi-dono.

La mencionada voltea viendo a un joven monje sostener una bandeja con algunos bocadillos y un poco de té.

- Le traje algo, seguro debe estar hambrienta… lleva horas aquí. –le dice respetuoso y la mención de comida le hizo gruñir el estómago, sonrojándola y divirtiendo al monje.

- Gracias. –apenada se rasca la nuca.

El monje se acerca y se arrodilla frente a ella, dejando la bandeja en medio de ellos.

- Si me dice exactamente lo que busca podría ayudarle.

- Mmm… ¿has oído de hijos de demonios? –pregunta a la vez que toma uno de los sándwich que le trajo.

- He sabido que ha habido casos, pero son nulos… por lo general los demonios matan a las mujeres que violan. –sus ojos muestran tristeza ante el hecho.

- Bueno… busco información de un híbrido en especial… Madara, ¿sabes algo de él? –el monje niega, decepcionándola.

- Pero… si ese híbrido es antiguo tal vez alguno de mis antecesores se lo topo. Aquí están todos y cada uno de los demonios con los que algunos de mis antecesores han peleado. Se nos obliga a anotar cada detalle aunque no peleemos contra ellos para futuras generaciones que los enfrenten. –le dice serio. –si alguien sobrevivió a algún enfrentamiento con ese híbrido seguro estará en uno de los pergaminos de ahí. –dice apuntando el estante.

- ¡Acabando de comer buscare ahí primero! –exclama animada.

- Le ayudare. –el monje le sonríe amigable. – ¿viene sola?

- No. Estoy haciendo esta misión con otro compañero, solo que él fue al pueblo vecino. El que fue atacado por demonios.

- ¿A que fue ahí? –pregunta realmente curioso.

- A ver si encuentra algo.

- Dudo que encuentre algo. Ese pueblo fue quemado, no hay nada que viva ahí… cuando los demonios lo invadieron causaron tanta muerte y desolación que en ese pueblo hay mucha energía negativa concentrada. –el monje frunce el ceño. –no fue buena idea que su amigo fuera solo. Por más que intentamos purificar ese lugar no conseguimos reducir ni por un poco la maldad y dolor que se centra en ese lugar. –esa información preocupo a Sayumi, pero luego frunció el ceño, Itachi nunca hace las cosas sin tener alguna razón, entonces recordó lo que descubrió en los pergaminos que lee, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- ¡Tengo que irme, ese idiota está en problemas! –exclama saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

- ¡Espere Sayumi-dono! –el monje se pone de pie, siguiéndola. Sus superiores le encargaron el bienestar y comodidad de la pelinegra, no puede dejarla ir sola a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Velkan aterrizo de pie frente a la puerta de la choza donde vive la bruja, soltó a Dania haciendo que caiga de pompas al suelo y gima del dolor.<p>

- Desgraciado. –Dania lo fulmina con la mirada justo cuando a su lado cae de pie Kuro haciéndola voltear y viendo que de un brinco Kakashi se bajó y le extiende la mano.

- Este lugar sigue siendo tan feo como siempre. –Velkan niega con decepción, mirando la casa.

- ¿Es aquí? –Kakashi después de ayudar a Dania a ponerse de pie mira curioso la choza. –no me la imagine tan humilde.

- ¿Humilde se le queda corto? Es un milagro que no se caiga a pedazos. –Velkan asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –todo ese poder y esa vieja no lo aprovecha como se debe.

Al oír unos cuerpos caer voltean, viendo a unos cansados Sasuke y Sakura caer de rodillas nada más llegaron a la cima, mirando con desconfianza la choza.

- Entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor. –dice Dania cortante, comenzando a caminar hacia la choza.

Kakashi la siguió junto con Velkan. Kuro se hizo pequeño de nuevo y brinco a la cabeza de Kakashi.

- Al fin llegamos. –Sasuke se pone de pie y le extiende la mano a Sakura que asintió, sintiéndose impaciente, más cerca de su objetivo.

- Es un honor cada que soy visitada por un vastata.

Fue el recibimiento de la anciana nada más esos tres entraron. Kakashi la miro con interés, es una anciana ciega, no parece muy poderosa y fue lo mismo que pensaron Sasuke y Sakura cuando entraron al siguiente segundo.

Dania hace mueca de desagrado, odia esa anciana, pero su mirada se posó en algo que la anciana tiene entre sus pertenencias.

- _Es la daga favorita de Velkan… ¿Qué información le pidió para entregarla? Él no la entregaría por nada, fue su primer trofeo al matar un ángel. –_Dania mira seria a Velkan, y si este nota que lo está mirando la ignora.

- Veo que tomaste tu decisión vastata. –aunque la anciana esta ciega parece como si supiera donde esta Velkan porque mira en donde esta él al hablar.

- Una palabra más y te mato, vieja. –le dice amenazante.

Dania frunce el ceño, odia cuando no sabe lo que pasa. Los demás sienten curiosidad por lo que esa vieja sabe del demonio, pero saben que no conseguirán alimentar esa curiosidad.

La anciana ríe de una forma un tanto espeluznante haciéndola parecer una bruja.

- Y veo que tú ya forjaste el camino de tu destino... –la anciana posa su mirada a Dania que la mira con desagrado. – dándole continuidad al tuyo. –ahora posa su mirada a la de Kakashi.

- ¿De qué hablas vieja? –Dania la mira de forma penetrante.

- No tienes nada que darme por esa valiosa información. Además no te recomiendo saberla, solo sean felices el tiempo que puedan. –La anciana se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

Kakashi frunce el ceño, como dice las cosas solo crean más incógnitas. Y Dania frunce el ceño, desde que se hizo humana teme, no por ella, por Kakashi, que esta vieja le diga eso solo es motivo para alimentar sus miedos.

- Acércate niña... quieres algo de mi ¿no? –ahora posa su mirada en Sakura. –debo admitir que tienes mucha suerte, no solo has humillado a un demonio poderoso sino que te has librado del trato con ese demonio por jugadas del destino, niña afortunada. –la anciana se ve divertida al ver a Sakura que ha afilado su mirada al igual que Sasuke y Dania. –aunque supongo que ya has pagado tus crímenes aun antes de cometerlos, así que seguramente tu suerte no depende de quienes te protegen haya arriba.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sakura la mira seria, el cómo habla, creando más dudas le está retorciendo los ovarios.

- No creo que es eso por lo que has venido, has venido para saber de tu madre. –Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se sorprendieron, lo que dijo Dania es verdad, esa anciana tiene una habilidad sorprendente.

- ¿Tienes la respuesta a lo que quiero saber? –Sakura se acerca a la anciana, colocándose frente a la mesa y estampando las manos.

- La tengo… pero tú no tienes nada que me interese para poder darte esa información.

Velkan suelta una risa irónica, lo sabía.

- ¡No juegues conmigo vieja! –Sakura la toma de las solapas y la mira amenazante.

- Pero tú si tienes algo que pagaría esa información. –de lo más tranquila la anciana mira hacia donde esta Sasuke haciendo que Sakura lo mire sorprendida. – ¿dime? ¿Pagarías ese precio por tu amada? ¿Es solo información y tu perderás algo valioso?

Sasuke se acerca colocándose alado de Sakura que ante la sorpresa a soltado a la anciana. Los demás muestran interés por ese algo que Sasuke tenga que interese a la anciana, pero recordándolo Velkan y Dania ensanchan los ojos.

- Tómalo. –responde con simpleza y sin dudarlo.

- ¡No sabes lo que quiere, no lo ofrezcas sin dudar! –exclama Sakura molesta.

- Lo que sea que quiera se lo daré, te dije que te ayudaría. –le dice serio.

- Aun así… —Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, quiere saber lo de su madre, pero no a costa de que Sasuke pierda algo valioso.

- ¿Para qué quieres eso vieja? –Dania la mira seria haciendo que los tres cazadores la miren extrañados porque ella si sepa lo que quiere. –a ti no te sirve de nada…

- Toda cosa que pido tiene su motivo. –responde con simpleza y sabiduría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Kakashi mira serio a Dania.

- Sus ojos. –responde indiferente haciéndolos ensanchar sus ojos.

- ¡De ninguna manera! –Sakura estampa sus puños en la mesa. – ¡Vámonos, fue una pérdida de tiempo! –Sakura toma del brazo a Sasuke e intenta llevárselo con ella, pero él no se movió. –¿Sasuke?

- Dije que lo que quiera se lo daré. –le responde serio.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Es absurdo lo que pide! –exclama enfurecida y frustrada.

- ¡Y tú no te eches para atrás! ¡Son solo ojos, que se los quede a cambio salvaremos a tu madre!

La risa burlona de la anciana interrumpe lo que sea que iba a decir Sakura para responder a la discusión, haciendo que ambos la fulminen con la mirada.

- No sean tan dramáticos, solo quiero uno de sus ojos. La información no vale tanto como para que el precio sean ambos ojos. –dice al terminar de decirlo.

- Los humanos son tan dramáticos. –Velkan agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Como sea, tómalo ya y dinos lo que queremos saber! –exclama molesto Sasuke, mirando a la anciana.

- ¡Pe…!

- ¡Es mi decisión Sakura! –la interrumpe mirándola serio.

Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, si hubiera sabido que el pago es algo de Sasuke, algo tan de él como uno de sus ojos no hubiera aceptado venir, pero es tan cabezona.

- Acércate niño. –le ordena.

Sasuke se acercó y la anciana lo tomo de la barbilla.

- Pon tus ojos rojos como sueles hacerlo al pelear. –ordena.

Sasuke así lo hizo y la anciana dirigió su otra mano al ojo derecho de Sasuke que los mantuvo abiertos, firme en su decisión, por Sakura hará lo que sea, dará lo que sea para darle su felicidad, perder un ojo por ella no es nada.

Sakura ladea su rostro a un lado, no quiere verlo, no lo soporta, que hieran o lastimen a Sasuke por culpa de ella le duele.

Velkan bosteza aburrido. Kakashi se muestra serio al igual que Dania.

Sakura escucho un gruñido viniendo de Sasuke, voltea y su corazón se apretó más al ver como la anciana sostiene el ojo de Sasuke mientras él se cubre el lugar donde estaba su ojo derecho mientras que por la mejilla derecha escurre sangre.

- ¡Sasuke! –Sakura corrió y lo obligo a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras la anciana camina hacia uno de los estantes, tomando un frasco que tiene un líquido transparente, echando el ojo ahí.

Sakura rompió una tira de su blusa, vendándole esa parte donde solía estar el ojo de Sasuke, viendo solo sangre y el parpado cerrado. Ella tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, para que los demás no vean su expresión.

El único que puede verla es Sasuke por la posición en la que esta, entonces una lagrima cae en su ojo izquierdo haciéndolo parpadear. Mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole levemente Sasuke alza su rostro y con una de sus manos le limpia las lágrimas, sabe que ella no quiere que los demás la vean así, pero no pudo evitarlo. No pensó que su acción le dolería a ella, lo hace por ella, para su felicidad, es una perdida mínima para él si el pago es verla feliz con su madre.

- Desagradable. –Velkan con cara de asco sale de la choza, escenas así; de sacrificio y amor le provocan nauseas, a Dania también y ya estaría afuera también de no ser porque le interesa saber lo que dirá esa vieja.

- Ya tienes lo que quieres, danos lo que queremos. –ordena serio Kakashi.

- Tu madre está viva, la tiene el híbrido. –comenta la anciana indiferente. –se obsesiono con ella desde que la conoció por primera vez. –Sakura y Sasuke recordaron el diario. –ese hombre no ha amado a nadie, desde que nació ha sentido envidia y odio… aun así tu madre fue la única que mostró compasión por él y lo curo sin buscar ningún beneficio de ello, eso hizo que su parte humana se conmoviera y dio inicio a la obsesión de su parte demoníaca, convirtiendo esa obsesión en un peligro a la vez en una debilidad. –Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños. –sin que tu madre lo notara la espió un tiempo, obsesionándose más con ella. Por un tiempo dejo de verla enfocándose en otros objetivos, cuando regreso para llevársela, ella ya estaba casada y tenía una hija… eso le enfureció porque él ya consideraba a tu madre como suya. Así que él fue el que planeo el asesinato de tu padre, el de tu prima, incluso tu violación y muerte…

Kakashi ensancha los ojos, sabía que Shizune fue violada y asesinada, pero no pensó que Sakura también haya sido violada. Sasuke y Sakura apretaron los puños con tal fuerza que se entierran las uñas.

- … y hubiera conseguido completamente su objetivo… ¡claro!, no contó con que un aburrido demonio estuviera deleitándose viendo lo que esos demonios hacían. –la mirada de la anciana se posó en Dania. –tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, tanta maldad, tanto sadismo atrajo la atención de ese aburrido demonio para observar lo que pasa desde la comodidad de su mundo. –Dania aprieta con fuerza los puños, eso es verdad, el cómo se vio tentada al sentir todo eso y echo un vistazo, Sasuke la mira con instintos asesinos porque ella disfrute el sufrimiento de Sakura o lo haya hecho. Kakashi sabe que como demonio Dania hizo muchas cosas, muchas atroces, sabe que no conoce siquiera las mitad de ellas, pero saber cómo disfruto esa clase de sufrimiento, como eso la atrajo a este mundo, la atrajo a él no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. –y el demonio quiso jugar queriendo crear piezas sin saber que ella ya era una pieza del destino. Y así es como llego a este mundo salvando tu vida marcando un camino del destino de ambas… el destino es tan maravilloso. –halaga con admiración.

- Al grano. –la corta Sakura molesta, odia que le recuerden eso. —dime dónde está mi madre.

- Tu madre está muy bien resguardada en la casa que ese híbrido tiene especialmente para tu madre. Está protegida, muy bien protegida, nadie sale vivo sin el consentimiento de él, pero tu madre está bien, hace tiempo que dejo intentar de escapar, hace tiempo que se dio por vencida, hace tiempo que quiere mor…

- ¡¿Dónde está?! –la corta enfurecida.

- Tan impaciente. –la anciana niega con decepción, sacando de entre sus ropas un papel. –ten, ese es el mapa. Lo prepare para ti antes que llegaras. Síguelo tal cual y llegaras a tu madre. –Sakura lo toma, y lo guarda, ignorando el hecho de que esa anciana ya sabía que vendrían, incluso lo que pedirían y que si pagarían por ello.

Sakura da media vuelta dispuesta a salir, ya no soporta estar ahí, sabe dónde está su madre, tiene que ir por ella.

- ¡Lo olvidaba! Un ser está creciendo en las entrañas de tu madre, en cuatro meses vendrá a este mundo.

Sakura se detiene en la puerta, estática, congelada mientras el par de varones ensanchan los ojos.

- ¿Ella fue…? –no puede formular la pregunta, no puede.

- ¿Pensaste que solo observaría a la mujer que lo obsesiona y desea? –pregunta con burla ganándose una mirada fulminante por Sasuke y Kakashi.

- ¿Todo este tiempo?

- Si… es el primer ser que lograra nacer de todos los que él intento tener con ella.

Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos, siente que no puede respirar, las lágrimas no dejan salir de sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho es insoportable, todo este tiempo su madre ha vivido la tutora que ella vivió solo unas horas. Sus piernas se debilitaron haciéndola caer de rodillas.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke ya está alado de ella, mirándola preocupada, sintiéndola temblar, verla así le duele mucho. –la salvaremos, lo haremos, te lo juro. –Sasuke la abraza en un intento de consolarla.

Kakashi no lo entiende, es tan cruel lo que ambas están viviendo y han vivido, no sabe porque a ellas.

- Tks. –Dania sale de la choza, el ser humana la hace más susceptible, cosas que antes no le afectarían lo hacen ahora, no debe ser así a ella el dolor ajeno le vale mierda, aun así está sintiendo… ¿compasión?... absurdo, odia ser humano.

Kakashi ve que la anciana le hace una seña para que se acerque, así que lo hizo, se inclinó y la anciana acerco sus labios al oído de él.

- Has logrado algo casi imposible con un vastata, pero ha estado en tu destino desde tu vida pasada así como en el de ella. –Kakashi frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que quiere decir. –así que este será un pequeño regalo de mi parte por conseguir volver a hacer humano a ese vastata… muy pronto tú…

Kakashi ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mira a la anciana que muestra burla en su expresión, no sabe si le miente solo por diversión, sino es así no sabe porque se lo dijo, pero saber eso lo hizo sentirse extraño.

* * *

><p>Vistiendo un kimono se ve a Tsunade sentada en el marco de la ventana con la mirada vacía y perdida hacia afuera. Su cabello lo tiene suelto, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Y su abultado vientre sobresalte.<p>

Ya ni se sobresaltó al sentir esos brazos rodeándole la cintura y esos dientes mordiéndole el cuello, ya no muestra el asco que sentía, en sí, ya no siente nada cuando él la toca.

- Me excita tanto verte con esta barriga. –le dice ronco, abriéndole con brusquedad el kimono con una mano sobre el gran vientre y con la otra aprieta con brusquedad el seno derecho.

Cuando descubrió su cuerpo dejo ver cómo está lleno de moretones y mordidas, donde hay más en el cuello y en los senos.

- Saldré por unos días… ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –una sonrisa perversa adorna su rostro haciendo contraste con esa mirada demoníaca.

Claro que lo sabe, al principio eso la aterraba porque cuando él tenía que salir por unos días la violaba hasta el cansancio. Ahora ya no le importa, es una simple muñeca con la que él pueda jugar cuanto quiere.

* * *

><p>Fue difícil encontrar a Itachi, es verdad, ese pueblo esta desolado y solo hay cenizas de lo que una vez fue. La cantidad de maldad, odio, dolor y tristeza que se siente en el ambiente es enorme, tan incómoda, tan dolorosa.<p>

Sayumi ensancha los ojos al ver a Itachi de pie en medio de un sello hecho por sangre, la cual escurre de una de sus muñecas, recitando unas palabras en latín y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

- _¡Maldito imbécil! –_está furiosa, ese idiota se atrevió a hacerlo, necesita alcanzarlo antes de que termine, antes de que cometa una locura.

El monje que apenas le sigue el paso se detuvo de golpe, siente esa enorme energía demoniaca venir de donde esta ese hombre, es tan grande que lo atemoriza, no viene del hombre lo sabe, viene de donde está parado.

- ¡Itachi! –le grita Sayumi con desesperación.

Itachi voltea y le sonríe de una forma que le estrujo el corazón, al siguiente segundo una luz brillo en el sello alumbrando a Itachi, entonces el tiempo se detuvo para todos menos para Itachi que quito su vista de Sayumi y miro al frente justo cuando la figura de alguien envuelta en rayos se va formando enfrente de él.

Frente a él apareció un hombre hermoso, de cabello verdoso, largo hasta la columna y lacio. Sus ojos son demoniacos, sin pupila, completamente negros, y sobresalen unos colmillos en sus labios, unas alas que parecen de murciélago.

- ¿Tú eres el humano que osa a invocar a Akop, señor del rayo? –pregunta mirando despectivo a Itachi.

- Así que… —Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, llevando su muñeca cortada y llevándola a los labios, lamiendo la herida haciéndolo ver sensual. – ¿tú eres a lo que llamamos demonio "S"? –pregunta en un tono jocoso haciendo que el demonio frunza el ceño.

Ese humano no lo teme o idolatra como suele pasar… lo siente, es una cazador, ¿cuándo un cazador ha siquiera intentado invocar un demonio?

- Imagino que hasta en el mejor rebaño de tu señor suele haber ovejas ambiciosas. –el demonio sonríe con burla. – ¿y qué quieres a cambio de tu alma humano? Debo admitir que tienes un alma suculenta.

- Dime todo lo que sepas de Madara.

- ¿Madara? –el demonio alza ambas cejas, los humanos suelen invocarlo por poder, belleza, dinero o cosas ambiciosas no por información.

Itachi frunce el ceño, solo espera que sepa de quien habla o habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

- No. –el demonio se picó el oído, saco el dedo y le soplo a una inexistente basura.

- Que lastima, es lo único que quiero… supongo no hay trato. –Itachi se ha enojado, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

- Nombres hay muchos, tu solo me has dicho Madara… si me dieras más datos tal vez podría saber algo. –comenta con poco interés, aunque Itachi sospecha finge, sabe que le intereso su alma, noto la mirada de deseo cuando lo miro lamerse la sangre, ese asqueroso demonio se saboreó su alma, y eso es lo que quiera porque sabía que haría lo posible por conseguirla.

- Es un híbrido...

Itachi por un leve segundo pudo notar sorpresa en el demonio, como si ya supiera de quien habla, pero solo duro un segundo, al siguiente se mostró indiferente como si aún no supiera por quien le pregunta.

- Eso lo pone más fácil. –el demonio miro pensativo hacia arriba. –en este mundo hay solo diez híbridos de demonio vivos en este momento… ¿algo más? –el demonio lo mira con interés.

Itachi se mostró pensativo, intentando recordar algo más que sepa, que sean solo diez híbridos los que hay en este mundo, entonces recordó lo que le dijo Dania.

- ¿Conoces a Dania?

El demonio ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Cómo un simple mortal como tu conoce el nombre de uno de mis señores? –pregunta sorprendido, comienza a pensar que no es un humano normal.

- ¿Tus señores? ¿No es tu hermana?

El demonio frunce el ceño, incluso sabe que es mujer lo que significa que la ha visto, incluso para ellos es casi imposible ver a uno de sus señores, son seres superiores que viven en una parte del inframundo que no se les permite entrar al menos que sean solicitados por uno de sus señores o los conviertan en sus sirvientes.

- Insultas a mi señora con el simple hecho de imaginar que es tan indigna como para ser mi hermana. –le dice molesto.

- _Así que no sabe que su señora es humana. –_Itachi sonrío y esa sonrisa no le gusto al demonio, es como si él supiera algo que él no. –no te invoque al azar. Según lo que investigue eres un demonio sabio, conoces muchas cosas de tu mundo como del mío… imagine que sabrías de Madara. Y Dania menciono una vez que es hijo de uno de sus hermanos, más no sabía de cual. –el demonio se contuvo por no matarlo por hablar de su señora como si fuera cualquier persona, por no mostrar el respeto que se merece, pero sin duda le sorprendió mas eso.

- ¿Tu estas preguntando por ese híbrido?... a nadie le está permitido hablar de quien es su padre. No hay trato.

- No quiero saber quién es su padre, quiero saber de Madara, si tiene relación con mi familia, si sabes debilidades de él, o lo que sea.

El demonio lo observo mejor, y mostró una sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto algo.

- Tenemos suerte humano. –el demonio le sonríe de forma aterradora. –a mí se me encargo vigilar a ese hibrido hace unos cientos de años, cuando aún era un mocoso, de hecho yo lo vigilaba a él y a su hermano gemelo. –Itachi ensancha los ojos. – ¿tenemos un trato?

- Lo tenemos. –responde serio.

El demonio dirigió su muñeca a su boca y con el colmillo se abrió la piel, no sabe para qué quiere esa información, terminando de dársela él se quedara con su alma y nadie más la sabrá cómo debe de ser. En su otra mano rayos eléctricos aparecieron y al desaparecer dejaron ver un pergamino. El demonio lo abrió y firmo con su sangre.

- Fírmalo con tu sangre. –ordena aventándole el pergamino a Itachi.

Itachi lo firmo y le entrego el pergamino que desapareció así como apareció. Al siguiente segundo Itachi cayó de rodillas y se contuvo para no gritar de dolor, tocándose la frente.

- Quieres conocimiento, no hay mejor lugar de donde poner nuestro sello. –el demonio sonríe de forma malévola a la vez que aparece un sello en su mano, como si hubiera sido hecho con una navaja al vez que aparece uno igual en la frente de Itachi, haciendo que la sangre le escurra en la cara.—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas los cazadores empezaban a manifestarse… —comienza a contar de una forma tranquila e Itachi lo escucha con atención. –una mujer a quien no le pertenecía su alma…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sin interrumpir, solo te diré lo que está permitido, el contrato así lo decía. –le dice con fastidio e Itachi bufa. –como decía, una mujer a la que no le pertenecía su alma llego a una pequeña aldea, la aldea del nacimiento de los cazadores, de los cuales apenas eran unos cuantos. La mujer llego ahí sin saber que en su vientre se estaban desarrollando los hijos de un demonio muy poderoso… ahí conoció a un cazador, se enamoraron y esas asquerosidades que sienten los humanos. Cuando ella se enteró de su embarazo, quiso matar a esos seres nonatos sabiendo de quien eran hijos, pero el cazador no la dejo, ni sabiendo la forma que fueron engendrados. El hombre la acepto con sus hijos, siendo que ella no aceptaba los seres que crecían dentro de ella. Nacieron y él fue como un padre para ellos, y ella a pesar de odiarlos intento ser una madre para ellos, con el tiempo ella amo a uno de ellos, a pesar de ser mitad demonio ese chico, el mayor se mostraba más como un humano que como un demonio, de hecho tenía un carácter muy similar al del cazador a pesar de no ser su hijo, por el carácter parecía que si lo eran. Pero el menor; Madara –el demonio agita una mano restándole importancia. –ese siempre mostró ser más demonio que humano, incluso en el vientre casi mata a su hermano, la mujer le odiaba, lo despreciaba, el cazador aunque intentaba ser un padre para él no podía, Madara siempre fue un ser diabólico, ambicioso, despreciable… un digno demonio a pesar de ser parte humano. –Akop sonríe de una forma que a Itachi le dio asco. –en fin, paso el tiempo, la madre murió junto con el cazador. Los gemelos crecieron odiándose entre ellos. Mientras Izuna se quedó en la aldea, Madara se fue. Izuna hizo su vida en esa aldea, siendo cazador como quien pensó era su padre, mientras Madara buscaba a su verdadero padre…

- ¿Cómo él sabía que el cazador no era su padre e Izuna no lo sabía?

- Sin interrupciones, ya te dije que no te diré lo que está permitido. –le dice exasperado e Itachi vuelve a bufar. –los híbridos crecieron. Izuna se casó y tuvo hijos… y tú, eres descendiente de Izuna, Uchiha Izuna, el apellido del cazador quien creyó su padre. –Itachi muestra sorpresa y el demonio sonríe con burla. –aunque al principio no lo note, es obvio, no pensé que después de tantas generaciones en este momento del tiempo llegara una muy parecía a Izuna y Madara, tienes muchos de sus rasgos, incluso hay algo de demonio en tu sangre, por eso es que me parece tan deliciosa tu alma. –el demonio se relame los labios e Itachi se asqueo. –Madara regreso cuando Izuna ya incluso tenia nietos… creo que Izuna comenzó a sospechar no era un simple humano, ya que no envejecía, incluso varios de los aldeanos lo miraban como un monstruo por eso. –comenta indiferente. –Madara solo regreso para matar a su hermano, probarle que es más fuerte que él, ya que Izuna siempre lo supero… le mato como mato a sus hijos, solo quedo un nieto que se salvó solo porque era un bebé e Izuna antes de morir lo había escondido bien. –Akop se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –esa es la historia de Madara y la relación que tienes con él… ¿y la única debilidad que tiene Madara?... una parte por muy mínima de él es humana, esa es su única debilidad. Él es el hibrido más fuerte que ha existido y por los años que han pasado, por como corren en este mundo imagino que ahora lo es aún más, incluso sospecho que esa pequeña parte humana que hubo en él es aún más pequeña que antes. No he visto al hibrido desde que mato a su hermano, no he sabido de él, pero sin antes no tenía debilidades dudo que ahora los tenga.

- Tks. –Itachi quería saber más pero al parecer es todo lo que le dirá. –no subestimes su parte humana, por muy pequeña que sea ahí está, y los años crean debilidades…

- O fortalezas… eres sabio a pesar de ser un humano muy joven. Disfrutare devorando tu alma.

- ¿Te he contado lo traicionero que soy y la poca palabra que tengo aun firmando contratos? –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Peleare por mi alma… tengo lo que quiero, así que o te mato y me libero de ti o te llevas mi alma. –Itachi hace aparecer sus armas a la vez que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

El demonio rió con diversión y gracia.

- Tu alma ya es mía… aunque admito lo excitante que será hacer ejercicio antes de comerla a la vez me divierte ver que tú tienes tanta sangre humana como de demonio como si fueras un híbrido también.

- Cien por ciento humano al menos que mi madre le haya puesto los cuernos al viejo con un demonio… y eso explicaría porque nací tan jodidamente hermoso siendo que mi viejo es tan feo. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Pelea niño y diviérteme antes de mi cena. –el demonio le hace una seña arrogante para que se acerque a él e Itachi que le gusta aprovechar la oportunidades de la vida así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Itachi y el demonio están muy juntos, teniendo cada uno la barbilla encima del hombro del otro. A Itachi los ojos le son tapados por su flequillo, un hilo de sangre escurre de sus labios, su cuerpo está muy herido, manchado de sangre. El demonio también está muy herido, y sus ojos están muy abiertos. En su espalda se ve sobresalir una espada.<p>

- Un humano… un humano me ha derrotado. –el demonio escupe sangre cuando Itachi saca su espada, gira en su propio eje y con la otra le corta la cabeza.

El cuerpo del demonio se fue haciendo cenizas al haber sido asesinado con armas espirituales. El tiempo volvió a su ritmo, Itachi cae de rodillas a la vez que el sello en su frente se va borrando. Está muy cansado y muy herido, sabía que sería difícil vencer un demonio de ese nivel, pero no pensó que tanto como para dejarlo en ese estado.

- ¡Itachi! –Sayumi lo llama corriendo hacia él, no entiende, hace un segundo lo vio de pie en medio de esa luz que lo rodeo y ahora está muy mal herido, de rodillas en el suelo.

- He engañado a un demonio… soy genial. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro antes de perder la conciencia.

Sayumi logro sostenerlo antes de que caiga al suelo, cayendo ella de rodillas con Itachi recargado en su pecho. Está muy sorprendida, por lo que le dio a entender ese desgraciado invoco al demonio para engañarlo… ver el estado del pelinegro, ver las cenizas a su lado, le deja ver como lo hizo.

- _Jodido desgraciado… das miedo. –_no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, mirando el rostro tranquilo y lleno de sangre de Itachi que descansa en su pecho.

- ¡Sayumi-dono! –la mencionada voltea viendo al sorprendido monje que no sabe lo que paso, pero al ver el estado del pelinegro. – ¡Rápido! ¡Llevémoslo al templo, su amigo necesita ser atendido con urgencia! –exclama alterado y preocupado, Sayumi asintió, el monje tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajaron de la montaña hicieron un campamento al ya ser muy tarde. Sakura y Sasuke no salieron a cenar, simplemente Sakura no tenía hambre y Sasuke se quedó con ella.<p>

- ¿Estás mejor? –Sasuke le acaricia el rostro, ella esta acostada y él está a su lado.

Ya no tiene sangre manchándole el rostro y cubriéndole donde tenía su ojo esta un vendaje limpio y mejor elaborado.

- Tenemos que ir ya por mi madre ella no puede seguir ahí…

- Lo sé, el tiempo es oro. Pero se prudente, tal vez Velkan solo pueda rescatarla pero no lo hará. Nosotros tres no podemos ir sin ningún plan, oíste la vieja, tiene el lugar muy bien protegido. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder en el intento y permitir que tu madre siga ahí ya sin haber nadie más que la pueda rescatar. –le dice serio y Sakura frunce el ceño, tiene razón. –Tenemos que ser más rápidos para llegar a la aldea, si Dania anda de pachorruda que se quede aquí con Kakashi. Hablaremos con Minato y crear un grupo de rescate. –Sakura asintió, él tiene razón, aun así no puede evitar sentirse frustrada ya sabe dónde está su madre, sabe lo que está pasando, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más de sufrimiento para su madre. –descasa, mañana partiremos a primer hora.

- Lo siento. –Sakura le acaricia la mejilla del lado donde perdió el ojo. –diste un precio muy alto para obtener esta información. –en verdad le duele eso.

- Solo es un ojo. –Sasuke se inclina, rosando sus labios con los de ella. –por ti daría hasta mi vida.

- No digas eso. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Es la verdad… todo yo te pertenecen Sakura. –sin dejarla protestar sello sus labios con los de él en un beso suave y apasionado que ella termino respondiendo.

**Continuará**

**despues de años al fin la conti de este fic :P**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y su pacienciaa**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
